Believe in the Moon
by Danny-Bella-Skotos-Kay
Summary: Una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nueva (o vieja) familia y un nuevo amor, él compañero de su vida, todo esto mientras descubre toda las mentiras dichas y empieza a recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, pero sobre todo, mientras busca ayudar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo a descubrir (Y admitir) sus sentimientos del uno por el otro. (Sterek & ScottxOC)
1. Nota

Bueno, para comenzar debo decir "HOLA" y gracias por estar aquí, leyendo estas ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Ahora para comenzar, debo decir que cuando comencé a imaginarme está historia, la había planteado casi 10 años después del inicio de la serie para que los chicos conocieran a EJ en la universidad, ella los acompañaría de regreso a Beacon Hills y de ahí haría su magia, sin embargo cambie de opinión y decidí hacerla desde el inicio de la serie.

Es posible que tenga algunas escenas de la serie, solo añadiendo el factor de EJ, sin embargo la mayoría será original y las cosas cambiaran un poco, de cualquier manera, antes de comenzar cada capítulo les notificare si es el caso y de que capítulo se trata.

Para comenzar EJ es hermana de Allison, bueno hermana adoptiva, y ella no recuerda nada de sus primeros 9 años de vida (solo recuerda nombres y fechas, pero no tiene ningún rostro o ningún significado especial para las fechas), y su llegada a Beacon Hills hará que sus recuerdos despierten, aunque no tan rápido como ella quisiera.

Y la historia a pensar de estar centrada en EJ y su relación con los demás protagonistas, tendrá mucho Sterek, incluso habrá muchas escenas de Derek y Stiles por separado, quizá porque soy fanática de la pareja o porque EJ es su fan #1 y desde que se da cuenta de la relación de ambos se da como tarea unirlos, de obligarlos a que acepten sus sentimientos y de que se den cuenta de todo lo que puede ocurrir entre ellos.

Y bueno, de antemano les pido una disculpa, ser la primera vez que haga una historia de una pareja del mismo sexo, así que ténganme paciencia, soy nueva en esto.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar.

Así que me despido y nuevamente les agradezco por haberse tomado el tiempo de pasarse por aquí y leer estás líneas.

Las veo en los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos!


	2. Prologo

**Inicio una nueva historia.**

 **Comienzo diciendo que ni los personajes (a excepción de los que desconozcan) ni las futuras referencias a la serie me pertenecen, todo pertenece al Sr. Jeff David y a MTV (lamentablemente).**

 **Sin más, me despido y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _ **Navidad 2004**_

 _ **Casa Hale**_

Alek y Talía Hale observaron a sus hijos sentarse alrededor del árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos, no podían evitar sonreír ante las exclamaciones de alegría que daban al descubrir su regalo, sin embargo no fue hasta que Derek, su hijo mayor, iba a abrir el obsequio que Anna, la menor de todos, le había dejado en el árbol, que todos en la habitación guardaron silencio.

-Eso fue espeluznante-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué paso?

-Queremos grabar esté momento.-dijo su madre.-Y queremos ver el regalo.

-¿Ustedes no lo compraste?-pregunto Derek.

-Dimos el dinero, o al menos una parte, si es a lo que te refieres.-dijo su padre.-Pero ella fue la que lo consiguió.

-¿No es nada raro, verdad?-pregunto Derek alejando la pequeña caja.

-Define raro.-dijo su hermana.-Si por raro defines algo que pueda perjudicarte o perjudicar a alguno de nosotros, quizá sea así; ahora, si por raro defines algo extraordinario o...

-Jules, cierra la boca.-la riño Derek.-Ahora dime, no hay nada asqueroso o tétrico aquí, ¿verdad?

-Derryck, mira el tamaño de la caja.-pidió ella.- ¿Qué cosa asquerosa o tétrica puede estar ahí dentro?

-Conociéndote, no tengo idea.-dijo Derek.-Encontrarías la manera de meter cualquier cosa.

-Cómo el corazón de un cachorro.-dijo Bartek.

-Esa habría sido una excelente idea.-dijo Anna.-Pero me conoces, no metería el de un cachorro, quizá el de un bebe humano.

-¡Emilia!-la regaño su madre.

-Lo siento, pero me conocen, a un animal nunca le haría daño.-dijo la niña.- Ahora, ¿un humano? Posiblemente lo haría.

-Derek, abre el regalo.-ordeno su padre poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su hija.

-Solo ábrelo.-lo apresuro Anna.-Prometo que no morderá.

Tras dedicarle una mirada de reproche, comenzó a quitar lentamente el envoltorio, sabía que todos se fastidiarían, pero el gemido que obtuvo de su pequeña loba fue más que suficiente para saber que había ganado la batalla; así qué cuándo Laura, su hermana mayor, le arrebato la caja, no opuso menor resistencia y dejo que ella terminara de desenvolverlo y le regresara solo el contenido.

-¿Joyería?-pregunto Derek entrecerrando los ojos al ver la caja de terciopelo negro.

-Solo ábrela.-pidió Anna.-A parte del lobo dorado en la parte superior, aguarda otra sorpresa.

-¡Wow!-exclamo Talía al ver el interior de la caja.-Anna, son hermosos.

-Asumo que somos nosotros.-dijo Derek mirando los dos lobos de platino que reposaban en el cojín, ambos se mantenían unidos mediante la centralización de sus colad.- ¿Uno y uno?

-Tengo los míos.-negó ella sacándose sus propios dijes debajo de su playera.

-¿Entonces por qué dos cadenas?-pregunto Derek.

-Para dárselo a alguien más.-dijo Anna.-Creo que le gustará a St...

-No digas ni una palabra.-advirtió Derek.

-Está bien, cambiare mi expresión.-dijo Anna.-Cuando encuentres, y cuando digo encuentre me refiero a que admitas que ya encontraste a tu compañero, le podrás dar el lobo grande, el cuál si no notaste eres tú, de esa manera St... Él o ella se quedan con tu representante y tú te quedas conmigo.

-Tú harás lo mismo, de esa manera ambos estarán juntos aunque hayan encontrado a sus compañeros de vida.-dijo Talía.-Anna, eso es muy hermoso.

-Eso no es todo.-dijo Anna.- ¿Ves el cristal que tienen entre sus patas derechas? Si lo unes con el que yo tengo y utilizas cierto tipo de luz, se proyectara una luna con dos lobos aullando, abajo de cada lobo estarán nuestras iniciales.

-Gracias, Jules.-dijo Derek colgándose el collar.-Es perfecto.

-Lo se.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-¿Ahora el resto puede volver a lo que hacía antes de esto?-pregunto Derek.

-No hasta que ella abra tu regalo.-dijo Bartek.-Reglas de la casa.

-Eso solo se aplica con un intercambio de obsequios.-dijo Derek.-No hicimos ninguno.

-No, pero siempre consigues superarte con tus regalos.-dijo Cora.-Quizá con nosotros no te esmeras tanto, pero Anna siempre se lleva la mejor parte.

-En primer lugar, Jules es mucho más complicada que ustedes, es por eso que me esmero.-dijo Derek.-En segundo lugar, ¿alguna vez se han decepcionados con sus regalos?

-No, pero ese no es el punto.-dijo Cora.-Nosotros siempre recibimos cosas que nos gustan, pero ella recibe lo mejor.

-Quizá sea porque soy la mejor.-dijo Anna.

-No ayudes.-le recrimino Derek.-Si les sirve de consuelo, este año no me esmere tanto.

-¿No lo hiciste?-pregunto su tío Peter.-Vamos chico, el año antepasado le obsequiaste 8 lobos de peluche que nos representaba a toda la familia, el año pasado le regalaste una réplica de su casa soñada, este año tendrá que ser mayor.

-Quizá no lo aparente, pero es mayor.-dijo Derek acercándole su obsequio.-Aunque tendrás que esperar hasta en la noche para verlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Anna.

-Ábrelo y veras.-dijo Derek.

-¿Le compraste una estrella?-pregunto Peter al ver el portafolio que saco su sobrina.

-De esa manera, cuando me vaya a la universidad, solamente tendrás que ver el cielo y saber que siempre pienso en ti.-dijo Derek.

-¿Y dijiste que no te esmeraste?-pregunto Cora.

-No lo hice.-dijo Derek.-Está vez gaste más en ustedes que en ella, y busque más su regalo que el de ella.

-Gracias, Derryck, es perfecto.-dijo Anna abrazándolo.-Nunca lo olvidare.

-Sé que no lo harás.-dijo Derek.-Cómo yo nunca olvidaré tu regalo.

-Alguien te busca en la puerta.-susurro la chica en su oído.-Solo que se debate en tocar o no.

-Quédate aquí.-ordeno Derek poniéndose de pie al oír el sonido del llamado a la puerta.

Detuvo a Cora cuando la vio ponerse de pie y con un sencillo gesto les indico que él abriría la puerta, cómo Jules había dicho, era a mí a quién buscaban y era yo quien me iba a hacer cargó, así que tras respirar profundo abrí la puerta para toparme con un nervioso chico que no paraba de moverse.

-¡Stiles!-saludo Derek.-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Necesitaba verte.-mascullo el chico.

-¿Vienes solo?-pregunto el mayor al no ver ningún vehículo cerca.

-Papa tuvo que ir a la comisaria, así que uno de los chicos me trajo.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.-Le pedí que esperara a unos cuantos metros lejos de la propiedad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Derek.

-Vine a traerte algo.-dijo el chico entregándole un sencillo paquete forrado de color caoba.-Mi papá me dijo que pasaste a dejarme mi regalo a la estación.

-No debiste gastar dinero en mí.-dijo Derek.

-No lo hice.-dijo el chico rápidamente.-Mi mamá me los compró hace varios años, son mis libros favoritos y quiero que tú los tengas.

-Stiles, si tu madre te los regalo no deberías dármelos.-dijo Derek.-Son tuyos.

-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.-Y papá me apoya, es para que tengas un recuerdo de mí.

-Gracias, Stiles.-dijo el mayor.- Los cuidare.

-Sé que lo harás.-dijo el chico.-Quiero que lo hagas.

-Hola, Stiles.-saludo Anna saliendo por el lado izquierdo de Derek.- ¿Cal viene contigo?

-Te dije que te quedaras adentro.-la riño su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo te obedezco?-pregunto Anna.- ¿Stiles?

-Hola, Jules.-saludo el chico.-No, Scott no viene conmigo, está con su madre.

-Que mal.-dijo ella.-Hey, ¿te gusto tu regalo?

-Aún no lo abro, Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Tu hermano lo dejo en la estación.

-Estoy hablando del mío.-dijo Anna.-Sé que Derryck es más importante que yo en tu vida, pero si quisiera saber por el regalo que él te hizo, lo hubiera preguntado.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico.-Sí, Jules, amé él regalo, gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Anna.

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?-pregunto Stiles.-La mama de Scott nos ayudó a escogerla.

-Es una bonita chaqueta.-dijo ella.-La voy a utilizar muy a menudo.

-¡Stiles!-grito un oficial a unos cuantos metros.-Tu padre te quiere de regreso.

-Un segundo.-grito el chico.

-Llama a tu papa.-pidió Anna.-Dile que te deje quedarte.

-Jules, es navidad, tiene que estar con su padre, así que es hora de que Stiles se vaya.-dijo Derek.-Y si no recuerdo mal, ustedes dos y Scott no deben de verse.

-Cállate Derryck.-dijo Anna.-Podemos vernos las veces que queramos.

-Sí, dentro de la escuela.-dijo Derek.-Aún les quedan dos semanas para que el castigo termine.

-No puedo creer que nos castigaran las vacaciones sin vernos.-dijo Anna.-Es tan injusto.

-Injusto que hayan destrozado la ropa dela Srta. Johnson.-dijo Derek.-Injusto que hayan roto una ventana.

-La Srta. Johnson lo merecía.-dijo Anna.-Ella tiene la culpa de todo.

-¿Ella tiene la culpa?-pregunto Derek.

-Nos separó.-dijo Stiles.-Eso fue lo que inicio la guerra.

-No existe ninguna guerra, chico, ustedes lo inventaron.-dijo Derek.

-Sí existe.-dijo Anna.-Solo que ustedes no lo ven.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Jules, regresa adentro, Stiles, ve a casa.

-No.-dijeron ambos niños.

-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Ahora.

-Con la edad se vuelve más aburrido.-susurro Anna al oído de Stiles mientras lo abrazaba.

-Más olvida lo que significa ser divertido.-susurro Stiles.

-Escuche eso.-dijo Derek.

-Quizá ese era el plan.-dijo Anna.-Te veo en clases, Stiles.

-Te veo en clases, Jules.-se despidió él chico.

-Adentro.-gruño Derek al ver que su hermana se detenía en la puerta.

-De acuerdo, los dejare solos.-dijo Anna.- Pacem relinquo vobis, cum particeps tua (Te dejo con tu compañero.)

-¡Julianna!-grito Derek provocando que la chica huyera al interior de la casa no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa descarada.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Stiles al verlo tan molesto.

-Nada.-dijo Derek.-Vamos, chico, tienes que ir a casa.

-Feliz Navidad Derek.-dijo Stiles abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Feliz Navidad Stiles.-dijo Derek.

Una sensación de vacío lo golpeo de una manera inesperada cuando el chico se separa y corrió hacia el oficial lo esperaba, y eso solo lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, si lo que su madre decía acerca de que los compañeros de vida de los lobos era cierto, no iba a durar mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que admitir que eso era lo que el chico representaba en su vida, no iba a poder seguir ocultando que el lobo en su interior había encontrado a su compañero de vida, aunque este fuera el mejor amigo de su hermanita.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Saludos!

Danny-Bella


	3. Capitulo 1: EJ

**Empezamos con el primer capitulo**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: EJ**

Si llegar a su nueva escuela en medio del almuerzo en compañía de tu padre era el castigo que le pondría por haber sido expulsada de una escuela nuevamente, no iba a dejar que lo disfrutaran, así que haciéndole seña para que se adelantara consiguió ganar un poco de tiempo y planificar su ataque, bueno, no planificarlo, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo necesitaba que se fuera para llevarlo a cabo, y en cuanto lo vio entrar al edificio de la secundaria, se aseguró la mochila de mensajero y haciendo gala de todas las clases de gimnasia y de todas las enseñanzas de sus antiguos compañeros, comenzó a saltar sobre los vehículos procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible para obtener la atención de todos los demás, solo para finalmente escalar el edificio de la escuela y hacer lo suyo.

-No lo hiciste.-la recrimino su padre al verla entrar por la ventana de la oficina del director.

-Sí, si lo hice.-dijo ella sentándose en la silla a su lado.

-Srta. Argent, ¿acaba de entrar por la ventana de mi oficina?-pregunto el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

-Déjeme ver.-pidió ella.-Sí, creo que lo hice.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Me quiere explicar por qué entro por la ventana y no por la puerta cómo cualquier persona?

-Es más divertido entrar por la ventada.-dijo ella.-Y no soy cualquier persona, es más...

-EJ, por favor.-la detuvo su padre.-Siento que mi hija haya entrado de esa manera, director Thomas, es de eso mismo que le estaba hablando, tiene actitudes un poco extrañas.

-¿Y todo esto por qué no recuerda los primero años de su vida?-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Le dijiste?-recrimino EJ.

-Es la única manera de explicar tus actitudes.-dijo él.-Y más aparte, tengo que explicar el porqué de los espacios en blanco en tu expediente.

-Puedes decirles que soy un genio y que no necesite cursar ningún grado anterior.-dijo EJ.-Eso no sería una mentira y tampoco revelaría nada.

-¿Es una genio?-pregunto Thomas.

-Algo así.-dijo EJ.-Tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a de la media, o al menos eso es lo que mis antiguos directores piensan, y tengo mucho más conocimientos de los que debería, posiblemente debido a mi bueno memoria, sin embargo, la realidad es que no tenemos idea de cómo haya obtenido los conocimientos previos a mi adopción.

-Cuando la adoptamos, el doctor nos dijo que algo hizo que su cerebro almacenara o eliminara todos sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que la encontramos, se concluyó que algún trauma ya fuera físico o psicológico tuvo algo que ver.-dijo su padre.-De cualquier manera, le hicieron estudios y pruebas para determinar que tanto sabia o en que realidad vivía, resulto que demostró conocimientos mayores a los de una niña de su edad y que no tenía ningún problema con eso, podía escribir, leer y contestar todos y cada una de las preguntas que le hicieran, siempre y cuando no involucrara recuerdos de como los obtuvo o de personas cercanas a ella, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento.

-Los estudios determinaron que era una niña normal sin recuerdos de su vida.-dijo Thomas.-Y con actitudes rebeldes.

-En realidad eso se definió mucho más adelante.-dijo EJ.-Pero sea lo que haya vivido en esa vida, ha formado parte mi carácter y nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer cambiara quien soy.

-Hiperactiva, impulsiva, rebelde, sarcástica, a la defensiva, desconfiada, parlanchina, directa, entre otras cosas.-dijo su padre.-El punto aquí es que, trabajamos con lo que sabemos, y necesitamos que nos ayude con eso.

-¿Prepararon esto?-pregunto el director.

-No, la verdad es que hemos hecho esto muchas veces.-dijo EJ.-No es tan especial cómo para preparar algo.

-En los últimos dos años ha estado en ocho escuelas diferentes.-dijo su padre.-En cada una tuvimos que explicar nuestra situación.

-Diez.-corrigió a su padre.-Son diez escuelas, no ocho.

-¿2 años, 10 escuelas diferentes?-pregunto Thomas.- ¿Están diciéndome que desde que tenía 13 años ha ocasionado problemas?

-No son problemas.-dijo EJ.-Tengo motivos poderosos para hacer lo que hago.

-Ilumíneme.-dijo Thomas.-Dígame una buena razón para aceptarla en la escuela.

-No es fácil ser menos que tus compañeros de clase, aunque solo sea un año, no lo es, se creen superiores y con más derechos que tú.-dijo EJ.-Cuando tenía 13 años, me comencé a desarrollar, y eso me llevo a que los adolescentes me miraran de manera diferente, todos esos "ataques" fueron en defensa propia.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que estos jóvenes intentaban abusar de ti y que por eso te expulsaba?-pregunto Thomas.- ¿Por qué no expulsar al joven?

-Porque no había pruebas de que lo hubieran hecho más que mi testimonio.-dijo EJ.-Y las cosas que yo les hice, romperles el brazo, romperles la nariz o lo que sea, de eso si tenían pruebas.

-¿Romperles el brazo?-pregunto Thomas.

-Mi esposa y yo decidimos inscribir a nuestra hija Allison a clases de gimnasia con intenciones de proseguir a clases de defensa personal, cuando adoptamos a EJ le dimos el mismo tratamiento.-dijo su padre.-A comparación de su hermana, ella si continuo las clases de defensa personal.

-Y utilizo los conocimientos cuando alguien intenta sobrepasarse.-dijo EJ.-Si nadie intenta dañarme o dañar a mí hermana, no hace nada.

-Tiene que entender que son adolescentes, no podemos controlarlos.-dijo Thomas.-Las fiestas que organizan...

-Yo no voy a fiestas.-lo interrumpió EJ.-Prefiero quedarme en casa y leer un libro o ver una película.

-Se lo dije.-dijo su padre cuando el director lo miro.-Tiene actitudes extrañas.

-Muy bien.-dijo Thomas.-Puedo controlar lo que sucede dentro de la escuela, y me comprometo a vigilar que nadie lastime a usted o a su hermana, pero a cambio prométame que no le romperá ningún hueso a ninguno de mis estudiantes.

-Hecho.-dijo EJ.

-Y que utilizara las puertas para entrar a su salón de clases.-dijo Thomas.

-¿Y quitarle lo divertido?-pregunto EJ.

-EJ.-sanciono su padre.

-Bien, usare las puertas.-dijo ella.

-En ese caso, bienvenida.-dijo Thomas.-Esté es su horario y la llave de su casillero.

-Maravilloso.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo decorarlo?

-En el interior, sí.-dijo Thomas.-Nada en el exterior.

-Que aburrido.-dijo EJ.

-Sr. Argent, su hija mayor debería estar en la cafetería, asumo que quiere hablar con ella.-dijo Thomas poniéndose de pie.-Hágalo antes de que se termine el receso.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo su padre estrechándole la mano al director.

-Sr. Director, ¿pudo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto EJ, aunque antes de que él hombre pudiera responder, hizo la pregunta.- ¿Ha pensado en crear un grupo de tiro al arco?

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el director confundido.

-Ya sabe, como un deporte o el teatro.-dijo EJ.-Solo que de tiro al arco.

-Director, le pido que la ignore.-pidió su padre.-No sabe lo que dice.

-Se lo que digo.-se defendió EJ.

-Vámonos.-dijo su padre.-Tenemos que ver a Allison.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Después de tardarse más de lo que esperaba con la profesora, Allison entro al comedor para encontrar a todos sus amigos reunidos en la mesa mientras charlaban amenamente sobre algún chico nuevo que había llegado minutos antes.

-¿Un nuevo chico?-pregunto Allison sentándose entre Scott y Lydia.

-Chica.-dijo Stiles rápidamente.

-¿Viste como estaba vestido?-pregunto Lydia.-En definitiva no es una chica.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo Stiles.-Hay chicas que pueden vestirse como hombres.

-¿Y por qué discuten eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Debiste haber visto como entro.-dijo Scott.-Comenzó a subir por los autos, y después tras un par de saltos y escalar un poco, estaba en el techo, fue increíble.

-Eso suena cómo un chico.-dijo Allison.

-Y lo es.-dijo Jackson.-Si le hizo algo a mi carro, lo matare.

-Es una chica.-insistió Stiles.

-Es un chico.-dijeron tanto Jackson como Lydia y Scott al mismo tiempo.

-Es una chica.-repitió Stiles.

-¿Por qué dices que es una chica?-pregunto Jackson.-Es poco probable que eso lo pueda hacer una chica.

-Eso sonó machista.-dijo Allison.-Ya casi no hay ninguna cosa que hagan los hombres que una chica no pueda hacer.

-Esto lo es.-dijo Jackson.-Ninguna chica es tan buena.

-Ningún chico es tan bueno.-corrigió Stiles.- ¿La miraron, verdad? Los movimientos, cada salto, todo estaba perfectamente planificado, es algo que pocos chicos pueden hacer.

-Los deportistas lo hacen.-dijo Jackson.

-Sus movimientos era...-empezó Stiles antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Allison!-llamo a la morena su padre mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Allison poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito un favor.-dijo su padre.-Que cuides a tu hermana.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué no está en San Francisco?

-¿La quieres para eso?-pregunto la chica saliendo detrás de su padre.- ¿Ahora es mi niñera?

-Sí.-dijo su padre.

-No necesito una niñera.-dijo EJ.-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Pero no de comportarte.-dijo su padre.-Y tu truquitos de hace unos minutos lo prueban.

-¿Mis truquitos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-No tengo idea de que me hables.-dijo su padre.

-¿Realmente creíste que no me di cuenta de tu truco?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Realmente creíste que no me di cuenta que la razón por la que llegamos a comer fue para que yo llegara exactamente a la hora del almuerzo?

-Tenía hambre.-dijo su padre.

-Mentiras.-dijo EJ.-Estás enojado porque te vencí en tu pequeño juego.

-Estoy enojado porque se suponía que te quedaste en San Francisco para que no hubiera otro cambio de escuela.-dijo su padre.-Está es la novena escuela en dos años.

-Onceava.-dijo ella.

-La que sea.-dijo su padre.-Considérate castigada durante el próximo mes.

-¿Nada de salidas? ¿Nada de fiestas?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quizá nada de socializar?

-¿Eso te agradaría, verdad?-pregunto su padre.-Pues no, ese no será tu castigo.

-Genial, porque quizá ese castigo sería perfecto para Allison, no para mí.-dijo EJ.-Aunque claro, siempre podemos escapar.

-Las llaves.-ordeno su padre extendiendo la mano.

-Eso debe doler.-musito Allison riendo en voz baja.

-No, no, no.-replico EJ quitándose el gorro de lana que cubría su cabeza en sus intentos denegación.-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Cuándo paso exactamente eso?-pregunto su padre señalando el cabello negro que ahora estaba decorado con distintos mechones pintados de azul y violeta

-Por eso tenía el gorro.-dijo EJ.-Lo había olvidado.

-La mayoría del tiempo utilizas uno.-dijo Allison.

-Si, por placer.-dijo ella.-Sin embargo esté tenía el propósito de ocultar el cabello hasta que ellos estuvieran su...

-Silencio.-la interrumpió su padre.-Cállate y responde la pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedo responder la pregunta si me tengo que callar?-pregunto ella.

-Del mismo modo que estás hablando.-dijo él.- ¿Cuándo paso?

-Hace un par de días.-dijo ella.

-¿Un par de días?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Con permiso de quién?

-Bueno, hable con la tía Kate, y ella dijo que era mi cabello y que era mi vida.-dijo EJ.-Tome eso como un permiso.

-¿Tu tía Kate?-pregunto su padre.-Así que ni tu madre ni yo autorizamos eso.

-¿Volvemos al otro tema?-pregunto EJ.-Acerca de mi castigo.

-Dame las llaves.-ordeno su padre.-Y si insistes, aumentare el castigo a dos meses.

-Pero es mi motocicleta, pague por ella.-dijo EJ.-Trabaje duro para conseguirla.

-¿Trabajaste duro?-pregunto Allison.-Fueron como 20 minutos.

-3 días, si contamos los días de pruebas beta.-dijo EJ.-Pero ese no es el punto, es mi motocicleta.

-Soy tu padre.-dijo él.-Eso le gana a todo.

-Bueno, ese punto es debatible.-dijo EJ.-Tec...

-Utiliza ese argumento y le hablare a tu madre para que traiga a tu tía Kate y ella se lleve el Mustang.-dijo su padre.-Allison podrá traerte y llevarte todos los días.

-Hablas de castigarla a ella no a mi.-objeto la aludida.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo EJ mientras intercambiaba llaves con su padre.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo su padre.-Y ya hablaremos de ese cabello cuando llegues a casa.

-Dijeron que no hiciera nada que atentara contra mi salud.-dijo EJ.-Solo me pinte el cabello, no me hice tatuajes ni me perfore.

-¿Pensaste en hacerlo?-pregunto Allison.

-Estaba pensando ponerme un símbolo que me gusto en el hombro.-dijo EJ.-Pero para eso se requiere ser mayor de edad, así que me hice algo más sencillo.

-Nada de tatuajes.-ordeno su padre.-Y si, no rompiste las reglas, pero aun así lo hiciste sin permiso.

-La tía Ka...-empezó ella.

-Los permisos de tu tía Kate no cuentan.-dijo su padre.-Ahora, el viernes será reunión de padres y maestros, espero no escuchar quejas de ti.

-¿Por qué no de Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Ella lleva más tiempo aquí.

-¿En serio quieres que responda eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí, olvídalo.-dijo EJ.-Papá, es lunes y estamos a mitad de la sesión de clases, ¿Qué puedo hacer en tres días y medio?

-No tengo idea.-dijo su padre.-Pero contigo, todo es posible.

-Te concedo eso.-accedió EJ.-Ahora, ¿podemos negociar el castigo? ¿Quizá sin no recibes quejas que se reduzca a dos semanas?

-¿Y qué tal si lo aumento a seis meses?-pregunto su padre.-Si eres capaz de evitar que te expulsen de la escuela, te devolveré la moto.

-Estoy bien con el mes.-dijo EJ.

-Entonces seis meses serán.-dijo su padre.-Nos vemos en casa.

-¿Seis meses?-pregunto EJ.-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Estoy cansado de buscar escuelas, nueve fueron suficientes...-dijo su padre antes de alejarse a la puerta.

-Once.-gruño EJ viéndolo desparecer.-Y la última no la buscaste por mí, sino por Allison; aunque por supuesto no tuviste que buscar mucho, un pequeño pueblo, una sola escuela secundaria.

-Seis meses sin la motocicleta.-le recordó su hermana al oído.- ¿Eso es qué? ¿Lo doble de la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado contigo?

-Cállate.-musito EJ sentándose molesta a un lado de Lydia.- ¿Porque esto me pasa a mí? Tengo calificaciones perfectas, no salgo a fiestas, no hago nada para que esto me pase a mí.

-Sí, por eso te han expulsado de diez escuelas.-dijo Allison ocupando su lugar en la mesa.- ¿Qué hiciste está vez?

-Posiblemente haya disparado un par de flechas a un chico.-dijo EJ.- Y su auto.

-¿Un par?-pregunto Allison.

-Seis.-dijo EJ.-Una flecha perdida para asustarlo, una en el brazo para hacerlo retroceder, una en la pierna para tumbarlo, y por supuesto, una a su neumático trasero, su parabrisas y una de las ventanas traseras.

-Considérate afortunada que no te enviaran a la cárcel.-dijo Stiles.-Cometiste al menos dos delitos.

-Pague la reparación del vehículo, y él no me denuncio.-dijo EJ.-Lo peor de todos es que ahora estoy encerrada en un pueblo en cualquier parte y realmente extraño San Francisco.

-Una lástima.-dijo Allison.-Pero ve el lado positivo, me tienes a mí.

-¿Positivo? ¿Qué tiene de positivo?-se lamentó EJ antes de enderezarse cómo si hubiera descubierto algo mucho mejor.-Tienes razón, una nueva escuela en la cual avergonzarte y superarte.

-No debí haber abierto la boca.-mascullo Allison.

-Pero lo hiciste, así que ahora veré el lado positivo y cómo buena hermana menor te fastidiare la vida.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Estaré en el Mustang.

-No estás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?-pregunto Allison.-Escuchaste a papá.

-Aún quedan al menos 10 minutos para que el receso termine, y quiero estarlos en mi auto.-dijo EJ.-Quiero terminar un par de cosas.

-Asegúrate de regresar a clases.-pidió su hermana.

-Lo considerare.-dijo EJ.-Te veo cuando tenga que verte.

-No nos dijiste que tenías una hermana.-comento Lydia a su amiga mientras veían a EJ salir del comedor.

-No creí necesario.-dijo Allison.-Se suponía que ella estaba en San Francisco.

-¿Por qué se quedó haya?-pregunto Lydia.

-No quisieron sacarla de la escuela.-dijo Allison.-Cómo vieron, es un poco impulsiva y eso la ha llevado a estar en nueve escuelas diferentes.

-Once.-corrigió Scott en voz baja ganándose que todos se le quedaran viendo.-Fue lo que ella dijo.

-Sean las que sean, mis padres pensaron que será mejor que se quedara en San Francisco, y dado que la escuela en la que estaba tenia opción de internado, ella se quedó.-dijo Allison.-O al menos lo hizo hasta hoy.

-Me gusta.-dijo Scott.-Es diferente.

-Y tiene algo familiar.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.-Sí me disculpan.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Scott.

-Hablar con ella.-dijo Stiles.-Allison, ¿dijo que su carro es un Mustang?

-Mustang Shelby GT350.-asintio Allison.

-Ese es un gran auto.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, ella quería comprar un clásico, pero mamá le advirtió que no le ayudarían a pagarlo.-dijo Allison.-Así que eligió ese.

-¿De qué color?-pregunto Stiles.

-Gris Oxford.-asintió Allison.-Con azul.

-Ok.-dijo Stiles.-Gracias.

-Stiles, te aconsejaría que no vayas.-dijo Allison.-No tengo idea de que planeé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, es mejor que te mantengas alejado.

-Estaré bien.-dijo él chico colgándose la mochila en el hombro.-Nos vemos en clase.

-No intentes detenerlo.-le dijo Scott a Allison.-No lograras nada.

-Ok.-dijo Allison.-Pero tú limpiaras el desastre.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Quizá fastidiarle la vida a su hermana no era lo correcto, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre había hecho, así que en vez de ponerse a planear cualquier cosa loca para causar problemas, se sentó al volante del Mustang y saco su libro en turno para continuar con su lectura, o al menos lo hizo hasta que unos golpes en la ventana la hicieron volver al mundo real.

-¿Sí?-pregunto ella bajando el vidrio.

-El conde de Montecristo.-musito el chico que reconoció de la mesa de su hermana.-Un título interesante.

-¿Qué pudo hacer por tu?-pregunto ella.

-Soy Stiles, amigo de tu hermana.-dijo él.-O al menos del novio de tu hermana.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.

-Me pregunto si podemos hablar.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Te envió mi hermana?-pregunto ella.

-No, la realidad es que ella no quería que viniera.-dijo él.-Es solo que… ¿Puedo subir? Es raro hablar con una puerta entre nosotros.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ quitando el seguro.- ¿Por qué mi hermana no quería que vinieras?

-¿Honestamente?-pregunto Stiles subiéndose al auto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-No la escuche, decidí venir a hablar contigo e ignore sus palabras.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto EJ.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo Stiles.-Y sé que no es posible que seas ella, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si eres ella.

-Si sabes que no es posible que sea ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto EJ confundida.

-Jules murió hace más de 6 años.-dijo Stiles.-Pero si ella hubiera llegado a sobrevivir ese accidente y… Olvídalo, es estúpido.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Sí piensas en ella, es señal de que era muy importante para ti.

-Quizá era más importante para Scott, pero sí, era importante.-dijo Stiles.-Era mi mejor amiga.

-¿El trio de oro?-pregunto ella ganándose una mirada confusa del chico.-Tu, Scott y Jules, ¿eran el trio de oro?

-¿Cómo Hermione, Ron y Harry?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-dijo ella riendo.

-La única diferencia era que la mayoría de las veces nosotros mismos nos buscábamos nuestros problemas.-dijo Stiles riendo.-Era una época divertida.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-En el momento en que te vi, nos e que paso, pero pude jurar que eras ella.-dijo Stiles.

-Pero ella está muerta.-dijo ella provocando que el chico dejara de respirar momentáneamente al oír el modo tan brusco que lo dijo.-Lo siento, Ally dice que algunas veces no puedo la forma en que digo las cosas, o más bien no puedo controlar lo que sale de mi boca, la tía Kate dice que es porque no tengo un filtro que me ayude a controlar la forma o las palabras que digo; ¿Ves? Ya estoy divagando nuevamente. Mira lo que trato de decir es que, lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca al decirle que yo no podía ser ella porque ella ya no está con vida.

-Sí, está bien.-dijo Stiles.-No me quede quieto así por él modo en que lo dijiste, creo que se debió a que es la primera vez que alguien lo dice tan directamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Scott y yo teníamos 10 años cuando sucedió, ella hubiera cumplido 9, así que desde el momento en que sucedió, todos trataron de suavizar el impacto de la noticia.-dijo él.-Incluso utilizaron la excusa de que había salido a un viaje, hasta que decidieron decirnos la verdad, que ella había estado involucrada de un accidente de auto y que no iba a volver.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-No puedo imaginar lo que es perder a alguien a esa edad.

-No es eso.-dijo Stiles.-Es el hecho de que nunca llegue a despedirme, no pude hacerlo.

-Lo siento.-repitió ella.

-¡Deja de decir lo siento!-exclamo Stiles.-Sé que lo haces, no necesitas repetirlo cada 5 minutos, que lo digas no va a cambiar nada, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, yo solo venía a comprobar que no eras ella, y ahora mismo estoy diciéndote todo lo que ni siquiera a Scott, mi mejor amigo, le he dicho.

-Inspiro confianza.-dijo ella.-O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron después de iniciar una revuelta contra el profesor de gimnasia del instituto.

-¿Haces que la gente vea las cosas a tu manera?-pregunto él.- ¿Haces que la gente confié en ti sin ni siquiera intentarlo?

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo ella.-No soy buena con las palabras, pero soy buena relacionarme,

-Sí, creo que me gustaría ver eso.-dijo él.-La verdad es que eres rara.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Lo que toda chica quiere escuchar.

-Solo llevo conociéndote 15 minutos.-dijo él.-Y tienes algo que me hace sentir en confianza, es algo que no sentía desde que Jules muriera.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué dije de decir lo siento?-pregunto Stiles.-Deja de hacerlo.

-Prometo no volver a decir lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Desde este momento.

-Gracias.-dijo Stiles.

-Aunque sabes, siento haberte alterado.-dijo ella.-De nuevo, última vez que digo lo siento.

Stiles solo rio en voz baja y negó con la cabeza provocando que ella riera también, y después de eso, el silencio los rodeo, al contrario de lo que mucho pensarían, no fue un silencio incomodo o que alguno sintiera la necesidad de romper, si no que era un silencio agradable, y a pesar de que intercambiaban alguna que otra frase, ninguno tenía intención de romper ese silencio. O ninguno lo tenía hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el receso se había terminado y que por fortuna ambos tenían la misma clase, Química con el profesor Harris.

-No pareces muy alegre de entrar a clases.-dijo EJ cuando se acercaban a la puerta.

-Harris la tiene contra mí.-dijo Stiles.

-No creo que un profesor se deje llevar por eso.-dijo ella.-Te lo dice alguien que le hace la vida imposible a los profesores.

-Él si se deja llevar por eso.-dijo Stiles abriendo la puerta.

-Stilinski, llega tarde.-dijo el profesor no si bien había puesto un pie en el aula.- ¿Qué le parecen 2 horas de castigo?

-Ni siquiera fueron 5 minutos.-replico Stiles.

-Reglas son reglas.-dijo Harris.

-En ese caso, ¿me dará también 2 horas de castigo?-pregunto EJ colocándose a un lado de Stiles.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Harris.

-EJ Argent, llegue hoy.-dijo ella.

-En ese caso, no.-dijo Harris tomando el papel que le ofrecía.-Usted no se llevara castigo.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto EJ.-Técnicamente entre después que Stiles, lo que me lleva a suponer que tendré un castigo superior al de él.

-Sí, pero usted es nueva.-dijo Harris.-Stilinski lleva aquí el suficiente tiempo para conocer…

-En ese caso, Stiles estaba mostrándome las instalaciones, dado que ni el director ni ningún profesor me dieron, lo cual es no solo una falta de respeto, es una falta administrativa el no ofrecer a todo estudiante nuevo un tour por las instalaciones o acompañarlo a su primer salón de clase y encomendar a un compañero estudiante que lo haga por ellos.-dijo EJ interrumpiéndolo.-Así que o me pone castigo a mí también, o se lo retira a Stiles.

-Por un momento, pensé que veía a la otra parte de la triada de rebeldes que tanto hablaban en pract…-empezó Harris antes de interrumpirse mientras se percataba de que tanto como Stiles como Scott lo miraba con cara contrariada ante sus palabras.

-¿Dónde hablaban?-pregunto EJ al ver su silencio incómodo.

-No, nada.-dijo Harris.-Usted gana, no habrá castigo para ninguno en está ocasión, la siguiente ocasión, no será tan fácil.

-Genial.-dijo Stiles antes de ir a ocupar su lugar.

-Algo me dice que será mucho más.-dijo EJ.-Y que seremos buenos enemigos.

-¿Enemigos?-pregunto Harris.

-Sí, enemigos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Dónde tomo asiento, profesor?

-¿Qué le parece en medio de McCall y Stilinski?-pregunto Harris.-Al parecer ya hizo migas con Stilinski y me servirá para separarlos, compartirá mesa con el Sr. Stilinski y ocupara el lugar detrás del Sr. McCall.

-¿Y qué tal si en vez de separarlos me uno a ellos?-pregunto EJ viendo como Stiles se cambiaba de asiento.-No me conoce, puedo ser muy…

-Es suficiente.-dijo Allison levantándose.-EJ, siéntate y recuerda lo que dijo papá.

-Me va a quitar la moto durante 6 meses.-dijo EJ.-Tengo derecho a hacer que el castigo sea justo a las acciones cometidas.

-Solo siéntate y deja de hablar.-ordeno Allison.

-Have sex, maybe it will become more fun (Ten sexo, quizá esto te haga más divertida.).-dijo EJ pasando a su lado y provocando la risa de Scott.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico al notar la mirada de la morena.-Es solo que, bueno, fue divertido.

-¿Hablas inglés?-pregunto EJ sorprendida.

-Mi familia materna lo habla, así que sí.-dijo Scott.-Soy Scott McCall.

-EJ Argent.-dijo ella.-Un placer.

-Si ya terminaron de presentarse, me gustaría empezar la clase.-dijo Harris.

-Por favor, continúe.-pidió EJ haciendo un gesto hacia el pizarrón provocando tanto la risa de Scott como la de Stiles.

-Gracias por el permiso.-dijo Harris.

-Cuando guste.-dijo EJ sacando su carpeta de trabajo.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Un carro de la policía se encontraba fuera de su casa cuando estaciono el camaro, así que solo podía significar una cosa, venían a sacarlo a patadas de la casa, cosa que no dejaría que lo hicieran, o al menos no si pelear, sabía que en teoría la casa era del ayuntamiento, pero fue su casa durante más 16 años, merecía estar ahí; así que intentando no alargar de más la situación, bajo del auto y se dirigió al interior de la casa, donde para su sorpresa no estaba otro más que el sheriff Stilinski sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Viene a correrme de mi casa o a arrestarme nuevamente?-pregunto Derek.

-No es tú casa.-dijo el sheriff.-Pertenece al pueblo.

-Es mi casa.-dijo Derek entre dientes.-Y no va a sacarme de aquí.

-Maldito bastardo.-musito el sheriff poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.-Eres un maldito bastardo.

-Asumo que tus recuerdos volvieron.-dijo Derek tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Estaba en mi oficina, y de pronto, todos volvieron.-dijo él hombre.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada, John.-dijo Derek.-Se suponía que ninguno recuperara sus recuerdos.

-Ninguno lo ha hecho.-dijo el sheriff.-Sí lo hubieran hecho, ya estarían aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Los últimos 6 años hemos pensado que Anna murió en un accidente de auto y que toda su familia se fue del pueblo.-dijo John.- ¿Realmente crees que Scott o Stiles al recordar realmente como murió se quedaría en la escuela? ¿Crees que Stiles se mantendría alejado de ti?

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Derek.-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no deben de saber nada.

-¿Por qué no, Derek?-pregunto John.-Es su vida, su historia.

-Porque no me quedare aquí lo suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Te dije lo que pasaría si mi conexión con Stiles no se rompía, no puedo quedarme.

-¿Cuándo tiempo te quedaras?-pregunto John.

-El tiempo suficiente para averiguar quién asesino a Laura y mordió a Scott.-dijo Derek.-En el momento que averigüe quien es el alfa, lo eliminare y me largare, ese es mi plan.

-¿Mordió a Scott?-pregunto John sentándose nuevamente.

-Se supone que no debería de decir eso.-dijo Derek.

-¿Se supone?-pregunto John.- ¿Melissa lo sabe?

-No tengo idea, y la verdad no me interesa.-dijo Derek.-Solo vine a averiguar quién asesino a la única familia que tenía.

-Porque quieres que sea de esa manera.-dijo John.-Eras de nuestra familia Derek, y sabes perfectamente quien es el culpable de que no lo seas más.

-¿A qué viniste, John?-pregunto Derek.-No creo que…

-¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que vivimos?-pregunto John.- ¿Todo lo que tu familia hizo por nosotros? ¿Por Stiles?

-¿Tengo que recordarte que si organice todo para que los recuerdos fueran cambiados, fue por una razón?-pregunto Derek.-No quiero está vida, John, y ya te lo dije, no puedo permitir que mi vínculo con Stiles se fortalezca,

-¿Entonces por qué estás ayudándole a Scott?-pregunto John.-Y no digas que porque quieres al alfa, porque ambos sabemos que es por otra cosa.

-Quizá sea la misma razón por la que no quiero esta vida.-dijo Derek.-Cada vez que los veo a ellos, recuerdo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente inteligente para protegerla.

-Derek, no fue tu culpa.-dijo John.

-Tú no sabes eso.-dijo Derek.-Ella murió gritando mi nombre, John, y no pude salvarla.

-Tienes 16 años.-dijo John.-Eras solo un niño.

-Tenía la edad suficiente.-dijo Derek.-Y de cualquier manera, ver a Scott y a Stiles, es cómo tener un recordatorio constante de la vida que ella no tuvo, y no puedo vivir con eso.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?-pregunto John.-Conoces a Stiles, ¿Qué vas a hacer para mantenerlo alejado?

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.-pidió Derek.-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Derek?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué cambiaste los recuerdos en primer lugar?

-Porque no quería tener ninguna clase de ataduras, y si ustedes tenían sus recuerdos me vería atado a ustedes y este maldito pueblo.-dijo Derek.-Pensé que nunca los iban a recuperar, aunque al parecer, ya comenzó.

-¿Comenzó?-pregunto el sheriff.

-Cuando hice el trato para cambiar los recuerdos de todo el pueblo, me advirtieron que si alguien que yo eligiera, en este caso tú, recuperaba sus recuerdos, tarde o temprano todos lo harían.-dijo Derek.-Solo espero que sea más tarde que temprano.

-¿Qué paso para que los recuperará?-pregunto John.

-No tengo idea, Bacon Hills está rodeado de magia, cualquier cosa puedo pasar.-dijo Derek.-Sea lo que sea que haya causado que recuperas tus recuerdos, voy a averiguar qué.

-¿Por qué yo los recupere primero?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué no cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué no Stiles? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

-¿Quizá por qué eres el único policía que no cree que soy un delincuente?-cuestiono Derek.-Iba a necesitar tu ayuda, así que te elegí en primer lugar.

-¿Quién es el segundo?-pregunto John.

-Melissa.-dijo Derek.-Y eso es todo, el resto lo deje a elección del destino.

-¿Por qué Melissa?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué no Stiles o Scott?

-Necesitaba primero a la figura materna que ambos tenían para poder conseguir que no me mataran.-dijo Derek.-Les arrebate una parte importante de su historia, no creo que reaccionen bien.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tú?-pregunto John.

-Es parte de quien soy, John.-dijo Derek riendo amargamente.-He cambiado.

-No eras así antes de que pasara lo que paso.-dijo John.

-Paige cambio mi vida de mucha maneras.-dijo Derek removiéndose incomodo.-Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, te aconsejaría que te fueras.

-¿Acaso estoy invadiendo propiedad privada?-pregunto John.

-No responderé de mis acciones.-dijo Derek.

-Tengo un arma.-dijo el sheriff.

-Que no me hará nada.-dijo el chico.-Solo vete John.

-Bien.-dijo el oficial poniéndose de pie.-De cualquier manera tengo que mantener una charla con Stiles.

-Si no quieres que elimine nuevamente los recuerdos, no tendrás ninguna charla con Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Dejaras que haga sus cosas, y actuaras sorprendido cuando te diga la verdad.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunto John.- ¿Dejar a Stiles solo detrás de hombres lobos?

-Yo lo vigilare.-dijo Derek.-Cuando me vaya, tu podrás hacer lo que quieras, no antes.

-Bien.-dijo el sheriff.-Te deje comida en la mesa, sé que seguramente no haz comido nada decente desde que regresaste.

-Gracias, John.-dijo Derek.

-Y Derek, asegúrate de no notificarme cualquier cosa.-pidió John.-Si me necesitas, solo toma el teléfono y llama.

-Seguro.-dijo Derek.-Me asegurare de mantenerte lejos de mí.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	4. Capítulo 2: Anna

**Seguimos con el segundo capítulo**

 **Este capitulo contiene Spoilers del capitulo 1x05 "The Tell."**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Anna**

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermana mayor.-dijo EJ arrojándose a su cama con una caja de regalo en sus manos.-Directo desde San Francisco.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison tomando la caja.-La abriré cuando regrese.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte?-pregunto EJ.-En auto no hacemos más de 5 minutos.

-No quiero llegar tarde.-dijo Allison.

-Nunca llego tarde.-dijo EJ.-Llego justo a la hora.

-No quiero llegar justo a la hora.-dijo Allison.-No quiero ser la última en entrar a clase.

-No soy la última.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, si lo eres.-dijo Allison recogiendo sus cosas.-Y por favor, la próxima vez, toca la puerta.

-Pensare en eso.-dijo su hermana.

-No lo pienses.-pidió Allison.-Hazlo, la gente decente lo hace.

-La tía Kate lo hace.-dijo EJ señalando a la mujer que toco antes de entrar.

-Chicas.-saludo la mujer.

-Mujer.-saludo EJ pasando a su lado.-Te veo en la escuela hermanita.

-Oye, escucha, sabes que me siento fatal por mi conducta de la otra noche, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kate.

-¿La otra noche?-pregunto EJ regresando de pronto.- ¿Cuándo Scott vino?

-¿No te ibas?-pregunto Allison.

-Esto me interesa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que paso la otra noche?

-Acuse a Scott de husmear en mis cosas.-dijo Kate.-Cuando fue Allison la que lo hizo.

-¿Que sacaste?-pregunto EJ.

-Un condón.-dijo Allison sonriendo.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Por favor dime que le tomaron una foto a la cara de papá cuando supo eso.

-No teníamos la cámara a la mano.-dijo Allison.

-¿Sabes que existe algo que se llama teléfono, verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Cómo sea, ¿entonces?

-Nada.-dijo Allison.-Está olvidado.

-No, para mí no.-dijo Kate.-Vamos, llámame un "puta complicada" o algo.

-Allison, oportunidades cómo estas solo aparecen una vez en la vida.-dijo EJ.-Deberías tomarla.

-Simplemente estabas siendo protectora.-negó Allison.

-Estaba siendo una complicada puta protectora.-dijo Kate.-Que está dándote tu regalo de cumpleaños más pronto para que así puedas perdóname.

-No tan temprano.-dijo EJ señalando la caja de la cama.

-¿Por qué siempre eres la primera?-pregunto Kate.

-Padezco de insomnio y dado que he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, bueno, tenía tiempo.-dijo EJ mirando como Allison tomaba el regalo de su tía.- ¿Por qué el regalo de ella si lo abres?

-Porque quiero.-dijo Allison sin poder evitar una exclamación ante el obsequio.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Kate.

-Completamente.-dijo Allison sacando el dije de la caja.- ¡Me encanta!

-Es una reliquia de la familia.-dijo Kate.-Y me conoces, odio y detesto todas las mierdas sentimentales, pero esto... Bueno, mira el símbolo en el medio del colgante, ¿lo ves?

-Sí.-dijo Allison.

-Si alguna vez quieres aprender un poco sobre tu familia, míralo.-dijo Kate.

-Vas a hacer que trabaje para saberlo.-dijo Allison.

-Algunos misterios merecen el esfuerzo.-dijo Kate colocándole el collar.-Y tienes a está genio, puede ayudarte.

-Está genio trabaja con en cosas que a ella le interesan.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y la historia de tu familia no te interesa?-pregunto Allison.

-Quizá.-dijo EJ.-Pero papá me dijo que no podía meterme hasta que cumpliera los 16, eso significa que faltan al menos once meses para poder ayudarte.

-¿En serio dijo eso?-pregunto Kate.

-No, acabo de inventarlo.-dijo EJ.-Pero digamos que estoy trabajando en eso.

-Lo supuse.-dijo Kate.

-Ahora sí, me voy.-dijo EJ.-Quede de verme con Stiles.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Kate.

-No, no es mi novio.-dijo ella rápidamente.

-No es eso.-dijo su tía.-Tu cabello es más largo que el de Allison, pero siempre te peinas de una manera en la que solo muestras la mitad, sino quieres que nadie lo vea aparte de nosotros, ¿por qué no lo cortas?

-Porque le quitaría lo divertido a peinarme.-dijo EJ saliendo de la habitación.

-Está bien.-dijo Kate intercambiando miradas con su sobrina mayor que solo rio y se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós.-dijo Kate viéndola seguir a su hermana.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Cuando llego al colegio no había ninguna señal de su hermana o su auto, así que pensó que quizá se había escapado de clases o iba a llegar tarde cómo todos los días anteriores de la semana, sabía que era su manera de vengarse de sus padres por haberla castigado 6 meses sin su motocicleta, pero no iba a lograr nada si intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que en vez de preocuparse, se dirigió a su casillero, donde la esperaban globos y una tarjeta de felicitación que rápidamente descubrió que venía de parte de Lydia.

-¿Es hoy tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Scott al ver todos los globos.

-No, no, no, quiero decir, sí.-dijo Allison colocando la tarjeta y guardando los globos.-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera sé cómo lo ha descubierto Lydia.

-Porque yo se lo dije.-dijo su hermana recargándose en el casillero adyacente al tuyo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.

-La venganza se sirve en plato frio, hermanita.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.-Scott, ¿sabes dónde está Stiles?

-No.-dijo el chico.

-No cambies el tema.-la regaño Allison.- ¿Acaso no te molestaría que les dijera cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-No, no me molestaría.-dijo EJ y para probar su punto se dirigió al chico.-Scott, mi cumpleaños es el 11 de Septiembre, si quieres darme algo, dame un libro o algún cupón para comprar libros o música, aunque por supuesto, será si estoy aquí para esa fecha.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott mirando a Allison confundido.

-De acuerdo, entendí.-dijo Allison.-No te molesta que la gente sepa que cumples años, lo entendí.

-Te veo en un rato, Ally.-dijo EJ.-Scott.

-EJ.-se despidió el chico.

-Si ves a Stiles, dile que lo estoy buscando.-pidió la morena antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison.-Ella es...

-Está bien, me gusta.-dijo Scott.-Y con me gusta quiero decir que me cae bien.

-Suele tener ese efecto en la gente.-dijo Allison.-Sabe cómo agradar hasta al último de la escuela.

-¿Eso es una desventaja?-pregunto Scott.

-Lo es cuando puede provocar que todos piensen como ella.-dijo Allison.-Puede literalmente hacer que todos hagan lo que dicen.

-Eso suena peligroso.-dijo él.

-Ni te imaginas.-dijo ella.-La última vez que lo hizo, armo una revuelta contra un profesor.

-Eso suena interesante.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no me corresponde decir cosas que hace mi hermana.-dijo Allison.-A menos claro que sea a mis padres y no me afecte en el proceso.

-No sobre eso.-corrigió Scott rápidamente.-Acerca de tu cumpleaños.

-Porque a comparación de mi hermana, no quiero que la gente lo sepa.-dijo Allison.-Porque... Tengo 17 años.

-¿Tienes 17 años?-pregunto Scott sorprendido.

-Esa es la reacción que intento evitar.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.-Quiero decir, lo entiendo completamente, tuviste que repetir un año debido a todas las veces que te mudaste, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué era eso?-pregunto Scott cuando termino el beso que le dio tras sonreír.

-Por ser literalmente la primera persona que ha hecho la suposición correcta.-dijo Allison suspirando.-Todo el mundo dice siempre, "¿Qué te detuvo?" "¿Condujiste el bus pequeño?" "¿Tienes un hijo?" Y por supuesto que tu hermana sea un genio que en vez de perder un año lo adelanto y que vaya en el mismo grado que tú, no lo hace más fácil.

-¿Eso es lo que escuchas en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Todo el día.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si salimos de aquí?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Saltarse las clases?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí, todo el día.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, le estás pidiendo a alguien que nunca se saltó una clase que se salte el día entero.-dijo Allison.-Y más aparte está EJ, la oíste, la venganza se sirve en plato frio.

-¿Ella nunca lo ha hecho?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Ese es el punto, ella sabe mentir y ocultar las cosas, yo no.

-No, mira, es perfecto.-dijo Scott.-Si te pillan, entonces será más fácil.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa si te pillan?-pregunto Allison.

-Intentemos no pensar en ello.-pidió Scott tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la salida.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

EJ dejo a su hermana y a su novio para adentrarse en el salón de química, nuevamente tenia clase con Harris y aun no decidía si eso le simpatizaba o le enfermaba, la buena noticia fue que rápidamente se encontró con Stiles ocupando su antiguo puesto mientras estaba con la cabeza metida en el libro de la materia, así que se sentó a su lado, comenzó a golpear la mesa con su pluma y espero impaciente que la clase contestara.

-Sólo un recordatorio amistoso.-anuncio el profesor Harris.-La reunión de padres y profesores es esta noche, los estudiantes por debajo del aprobado están obligados a ir, no te nombraré, porque la culpa y el propio disgusto será castigo más que suficiente. ¿Alguien ha visto a Scott McCall?

-Yo lo vi.-dijo EJ levantando la mano.-Ayer y antes de ayer, y todos los días desde que llegue.

-Srta. Argent, si no quiere que la obligue a asistir, le sugeriría que guardara silencio.-dijo Harris.

-¿Obligarme?-pregunto EJ.-Mis calificaciones son perfectas y acaba de decir que solo asistirán los estudiantes con calificación por debajo del aprobado.

-Pero su conducta no es perfecta y dado que solo lleva una semana aquí, puedo hacerlo.-dijo Harris.-Es una buena excusa para obligar su presencia.

-Sí, eso quizá se deba a mi TDAH.-dijo EJ.-Mi cerebro no para.

-Más vale que comience a parar.-dijo Harris.-No queremos problemas.

Antes de que EJ pudiera responderle, el profesor Harris se alejó de su mesa de trabajo tras la entrada de Jackson al aula, y tras susurrarle al oído algo que hubiera podido atender, si no hubiera estado pensando en cómo fastidiarle la vida al profesor, se dirigió a su escritorio olvidándose de su altercado.

-Todo el mundo, empiecen a leer el capítulo nueve.-pidió el profesor.-Señor Stilinski, intenté poner el marcador entre los párrafos, es química, no un libro de colorear.

-Idiota.-murmuro EJ por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Srta. Argent, no le dije que quería que usted ocupara el lugar del Sr. Stilinski?-pregunto Harris.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, deberían estar en los lugares opuestos a los que están.

-Prefiero la ventana, muchísimas gracias.-dijo ella.-Y técnicamente dijo que quería separar a Scott y a Stiles y dado que Scott no está en el aula, somos libres de intercambiar lugares como se nos plazca.

-No juegue un juego que no quiere jugar, Srta. Argent.-dijo el profesor.-Cambie de lugar con el Sr. Stilinski.

-No.-dijo EJ.

-Es una orden, Srta. Argent.-dijo Harris.

-Bueno, no se me pega la regalada gana hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Así que, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a dar un correctivo por responderle?

-Lea el capítulo, Srta. Argent.-pidió Harris suspirando.-Ahora mismo.

-He leído y subrayado como una libro de colorear.-dijo EJ levantando el libro, que a comparación del de Stiles que tenía un solo color, el de ella tenía al menos 3 colores diferentes.-Esta ordenado por importancia, cada color representa un grado.

-¿Y cuánto entendió de lo que leyó?-pregunto Harris.

-Todo.-dijo EJ.-Aunque por supuesto, tengo mis propias teorías y conclusiones.

-Entonces no le costara nada, explicárnoslo a nosotros tras terminar la lectura.-dijo Harris.

-No soy buena hablando con las personas.-dijo EJ.

-No me importa.-dijo Harris terminando la conversación y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si será idiota.-murmuro EJ recargando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Te dije que si se dejaba llevar por eso.-dijo Stiles.

-Perfecto.-dijo EJ viéndolo como se inclinaba al chico de adelante.- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Silencio.-ordeno Stiles.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto EJ confundida.

-Oye, Danny.-llamo a su compañero.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No.-dijo el chico.

-Voy de todas maneras.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Apareció Lydia en tu casa hoy?

-No.-dijo Danny.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-pregunto Stiles.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo Danny.

-¿Alguien sabe qué les pasó a ella y a Jackson anoche?-pregunto Stiles.

-Él no me lo diría.-dijo Danny.

-Pero él es tu mejor amigo.-dijo Stiles sin embargo solo obtuvo un encogimientos de hombros como respuesta.-Una pregunta más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Danny molesto.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo?-pregunto Stiles, sin embargo no termino de decirlo cuando termino en el suelo por perdida de equilibrio.

-Eso te pasa por fastidiar a los demás.-dijo EJ ayudándolo a levantarse.-Es el karma, amigo.

-Claro, lo dice la chica que ahora va a explicar el tema.-dijo Stiles.

-Voy a patear tu trasero.-advirtió EJ.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Es tu mejor golpe para una verdad?

-No quieres...-empezó EJ antes de verse interrumpida por el profesor.

-¡Stilinski! ¡Argent!-les llamo la atención Harris.-Si no quieren detención, les sugiero que regresen a su libro.

-Me encantaría detención.-dijo EJ antes de sentarse en su lugar y volver a enterrar la cara en el libro.

-A mí no.-dijo Stiles.

EJ intento por todos los medios evitar dar la explicación, incluso llego a considerar saltar por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encontró frente a la clase, luchando contra un ataque de pánico mientras daba la explicación del tema que minutos antes tenía perfectamente estudiado, pero que ante la mirada de todos pareció hacerse agua.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Encontró rápidamente el vestuario de los chicos, y tras esperar a que uno de ellos saliera y asegurarse de que Jackson se encontrara dentro, iba a ingresar, pero la voz asustada de Jackson la hizo esperar en silencio en un lugar donde nadie la viera, pero donde pudiera escuchar y apreciar lo que pasaba, un joven de veintitantos años se encontraba frente a Jackson poniéndolo nervioso y asustándolo un poco.

-No sé dónde está Scott.-dijo Jackson rápidamente.

-No estoy aquí por Scott.-dijo Derek.-Estoy aquí por ti.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Jackson.-No hice nada.

-No, pero viste algo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Derek.

-No, no vi nada.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Qué era?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Un animal? ¿Un puma?

-No vi nada.-repitió Jackson.-Lo juro, no estoy mintiendo.

-Entonces cálmate y dilo de nuevo.-dijo Derek acercándose a él mientras lo acorralaba contra un casillero.

-¿Decir qué? ¿Que no estoy mintiendo?-pregunto Jackson.

-Dime que no has visto nada.-repitió Derek.-Despacio.

-No vi nada.-dijo Jackson.-No estoy mintiendo.

-Una cosa más.-pidió Derek tomándolo del cabello para ver la herida en la nuca.-Deberías hacer que examinara eso.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta, encontrando ese momento bueno para interrumpir.

-No, no en absoluto.-dijo Derek sin despegar la mirada de Jackson.

-Jackson, ¿sabes dónde está el entrenador?-pregunto ella.-Dijo que hoy me diría si entraba al equipo o no.

-Estoy seguro que en los vestuarios de los chicos no está.-dijo Derek.

-¿Tú te llamas Jackson?-pregunto ella.-Vaya, está mañana lucias diferente.

-Debe estar en su oficina, EJ.-dijo Jackson.-Y no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué puedo ver que no haya visto en libros de anatomía comparativa?

-EJ, por favor.-pidió Jackson.-Vete de aquí.

-Sí, EJ, vete de aquí.-ordeno Derek girándose y quedase callado al verla.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto ella.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo él.

-No eres el primero que lo dice.-dijo ella.-Bad boy.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Derek.

-Eres un chico malo.-dijo EJ.-O al menos aparentas serlo.

-¿Aparento serlo?-pregunto Derek acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Crees que me asustas? ¿Qué crees que tu carita de niño malo y tus movimientos calculados para causar miedo me asustan?-pregunto ella.- ¿Crees que no he tratado con peores que tú? Vamos, solo déjalo ser.

-Sí, dejémoslo ser.-dijo él.-Adiós Jackson.

-Adiós, bad boy.-dijo EJ viéndolo salir.

-No deberías provocar chicos de esa manera, EJ.-dijo Jackson.-No sabes lo que puedan hacer.

-Deja que yo me encargue de mis problemas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes dónde está el entrenador?

-Quizá en su oficina.-dijo Jackson.

-Lo buscare, gracias.-dijo EJ.

-Y es el vestuario de chicos, no deberías entrar.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Veré algo que me sorprenda?

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Hola, soy yo otra vez.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, he encontrado algo y no sé qué hacer, ¿vale? Así que su pudieras encender tu teléfono ahora mismo, estaría bien o te mataré. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a matarte, y estoy demasiado disgustado para darte una descripción precisa sobre cómo voy a matarte exactamente, pero lo voy a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a... Adiós.

Arrojo el celular a su escritorio con más fuerza de la necesario, estaba furioso, después de la escuela había ido a ver a Lydia, donde se percató de que quizá vieron algo más de lo que deberían, y de pronto, al intentar comunicarse con Scott, este lo enviaba al buzón de voz e ignoraba todos sus mensajes, eso iba a empeorar las cosas.

-Por favor, dime que voy a escuchar buenas noticias en esta cosa de padres/profesores esta noche.-pidió su padre desde la puerta.

-Depende de cómo definas "buenas noticias".-dijo Stiles.

-Lo defino con que saques en todo sobresaliente y te comportes bien.-dijo su padre.

-Quizá quieres repensar esa definición.-dijo Stiles.

-Ya has dicho suficiente.-dijo su padre dándose la vuelta.

Aprovechando que su padre lo había dejado solo, tomo el celular nuevamente para revisarlo y tratar de contactar con su mejor amigo, pero se encontró con las mismas conclusiones, Scott no quería tomar el teléfono.

-Vamos Scott, ¿dónde demonios estás?-pregunto Stiles arrojando el teléfono nuevamente al escritorio.

-Posiblemente en el mismo lugar que mi hermana.-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¡EJ!-exclamo Stiles poniéndose de pie.

-Tu papá me dejo entrar.-dijo ella.

-No me dijo nada.-dijo Stiles.

-Acabo de llegar.-dijo ella.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.-dijo Stiles.-Disculpa el desorden.

-No te preocupes, mi habitación está peor.-dijo ella.-Ally dice que es un desastre, yo digo que es un desastre ordenado.

-¿No estabas castigada?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me quitaron la moto, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto ella dejándose caer a la cama.-Puedo salir y hacer lo que quiera.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tengo TDAH, así que mama prefiere que explore y salga a que destroce la casa.-dijo EJ.-O atente contra la vida de todos.

-¿Destroces la casa?-pregunto él.

-Por cuarta ocasión.-dijo ella.-Aunque destruir no es la palabra que yo utilizaría, quizá rompí unas cuantas ventanas y un par de paredes.

-¿Y no la destruiste?-pregunto Stiles.

-En mi defensa debo decir que me quitaron el internet, me prohibieron tomar libros y me prohibieron salir de la casa.-dijo ella.-Me aburrí.

-Suena bastante justo.-dijo Stiles.

-Ally dijo lo mismo.-dijo ella.

-¿Son buenas amigas?-pregunto Stiles.-No respondas eso, es una respuesta estúpida, son hermanas, por supuesto que son buenas amigas.

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo EJ.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ser hermanos no significa que seamos amigas, pero ser amigos significa ser hermanos.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, no tengo hermanos, así que no te lo puedo decir.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Lo son? ¿Buenas amigas?

-Lo suficiente para vivir juntas.-dijo EJ.-No me malinterpretes, la quiero, pero son dos años de diferencia lo que nos separa.

-¿Dos años?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Eso significa que tienes 14?

-Ella tiene 17.-dijo ella.-Yo tengo 15, los cumplí el 11 de Septiembre.

-¿Y puedes manejar un auto?-pregunto él.

-Tengo un permiso especial.-dijo ella.-Parecido a las licencias temporales de menores.

-¿Permiso especial?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, supongo que se cansaron de escuchar mi voz todos los días por teléfono.-dijo EJ.-Aprendí a manejar a los 13 y les estuve insistiendo todos los días hasta que accedieron a darme un permiso especial.

-Eso es raro.-dijo Stiles.-Nunca había escuchado de alguien que hiciera eso, al menos no sin tener los fundamentos para hacerlos.

-Fue un permiso raro.-dijo ella.-Aunque las cosas se aceleraron cuando sacaron a la venta mi aplicación.

-Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que tenías más edad de la que aparentabas.-dijo él.-Y se equivocaron.

-Se dieron cuenta de que era más madura para la edad que pensamos que tengo.-dijo ella.

-¿Edad que piensas que tienes?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es complicado.-dijo ella.-No recuerdo con exactitud el año en que nací, sé que nací el 11 de Septiembre, pero no el año.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tengo algún tipo de amnesia.-dijo ella.-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida previa a mi adopción.

-¿Y cómo recuerdas que cumples el 11 de Septiembre?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿No deberías también estar confundida sobre eso?

-De algo que estoy segura es de mi nombre y de mi fecha de nacimiento.-dijo ella.-Al parecer sigo teniendo datos, como nombre o fechas, pero no tengo ninguna imagen asociada a eso o alguna relación entre ellos.

-¿Qué clase de amnesia es?-pregunto Stiles.

-No tengo idea.-dijo ella.-Ninguno de los doctores logro definirla por completo.

-Pero deben tener alguna idea.-dijo Stiles.

-Creen que puede ser amnesia retrógrada.-dijo ella.-Pero al no recordar nada, y al no saber nada de mi pasado, es poco probable que recupere los recuerdos.

-¿No sabes nada de tu pasado?-pregunto él.

-Mis padres me encontraron vagando por la carretera cerca de Utah.-dijo ella.-Aparte de recordar los faros del auto a punto de arrollarme, estoy en blanco en cuanto a recuerdos.

-Debe apestar.-dijo Stiles.

-No, no en realidad.-dijo EJ.-Quiero decir, no puedo negar que siento curiosidad por conocer mi pasado, pero tengo una familia, y tengo todo lo que necesito, así que en realidad no importa mucho el pasado, quizá mi vida apestaba o era peor de lo que imaginamos, porque debe haber una razón por la que olvide todo.

-Estás diciendo que si te dieran la oportunidad de recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿la rechazarías? ¿Rechazarías tu vida anterior?-pregunto Stiles.

-Estoy diciendo que no me importaría recuperar mis recuerdos o no.-dijo EJ.-Tengo lo que necesito.

-¿Y qué tal si tienes amigos o una familia que te quiere?-pregunto él.- ¿Lo dejarías todo?

-Estuve vagando quien sabe cuántos días sola en el bosque, tengo habilidades que solo son explicadas por un descuido a mi edad.-dijo EJ.-Nadie me busco, nadie me reclamo, creo que eso significa que no era tan importante.

-Tú dices eso.-dijo Stiles.-La única verdad es que no conoces la realidad.

-Cambiemos de tema.-pidió ella.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Que te trae a mi morada?

-Me dijiste que me llevarías a ver la tumba de Anna.-dijo EJ.- ¿Me llevaras o cambiaste de opinión?

-Lo había olvidado.-dijo Stiles.-Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Puede ser otro día.-dijo ella.

-No, está bien.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.- ¿Trajiste tu auto?

-No, lo deje en la escuela.-dijo ella.-Camine.

-¿Caminaste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Y pensé que era lo mejor, de cualquier manera tengo que regresar a la escuela por la tarde.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles tomando sus cosas.-Iremos en mi jeep.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

El camino hasta el cementerio fue épico, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, Stiles conseguía que sacara una parte de ella que había permanecida oculta, bromeaban y peleaban por las canciones que escuchaban, lanzaban datos al azar compitiendo entre ellos, parecían que llevaban años conociéndose y no días.

-¿Por qué te dio tan rápidamente las flores?-pregunto EJ mientras caminaban entre los mausoleos y lapidas.

-Porque siempre pido lo mismo.-dijo Stiles.-Todos los viernes por la tarde paso por unas y las traigo.

-¿Todos los viernes vienes al cementerio?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo él.-Vengo a ver a Jules.

-¿Y siempre traes las mismas flores?-pregunto ella.

-Mirto, rosas negras y una violeta doble, son sus favoritas.-dijo Stiles.-El mirto significa "Verdadero amor", las rosas negras significan…

-"Mi amor perdurara para siempre".-termino ella.-La violeta doble, significa "Comparto tu amor o tu amistad."

-Sí, eso.-dijo él.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo se.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Papá dice que soy cómo una enciclopedia de flores, siempre se cuál es la mejor para cada ocasión.

-Debe ser útil.-dijo Stiles.

-Dice que le sirve para cuando comete algún error con mamá o con las mujeres.-dijo ella.-De esa manera siempre sabe con qué flores entregar.

-Es una buena manera de aprovechar el conocimiento de tus hijos.-dijo Stiles.-Dejar que ellos solucionen tus problemas.

-No lo llamaría solución de problemas.-dijo ella.-Quizá solo un modo de suavizar las cosas.

-Para mí es lo mismo.-dijo él deteniéndose ante una pequeña lapida.-Es aquí.

-"Anna, amada hija, hermana y amiga. 11-Septiembre-1996 15-Julio-2005."-leyo EJ.- ¿No hay apellido?

-Todos en el pueblo la conocían como Anna.-dijo Stiles.-Y cómo a ella no le gustaban los apellidos, solo pusimos su nombre.

-Nació el mismo día que yo.-dijo ella.-Es escalofriante.

-Sí, igual que cientos de personas más a lo largo del mundo.-dijo él.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero no deja de ser raro.

-No tiene por qué ser raro si sabes utilizarlo a tu favor.-dijo Stiles.

-Alguien paso por aquí.-observo EJ señalando las flores que descansaban en el césped.

-Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Viene todos los lunes o los martes.

-Son diferentes flores.-dijo ella.

-La única que cambia es la violeta doble.-dijo él.-Él pone un girasol amarillo.

-"Eres mi sol", "Solo tengo ojos para ti", "Cómo el girasol, yo siempre me girare hacia ti".-dijo ella.- ¿Le gustaba?

-Scott y Anna tenían una relación que estaba pronosticada a convertirse en pareja y después un matrimonio.-dijo Stiles.-Regularmente Scott lanzaba ideas de cómo le pediría ser su novia y cómo le pediría matrimonio, yo solía descartar las que no nos gustaran y anotar las más factibles a ocurrir.

-¿Y con menos de 10 años?-pregunto ella.

-Ellos eran raros.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Éramos raros.

-Se escucha como un grupo unido.-dijo ella.

-Lo éramos.-dijo Stiles depositando las flores aun lado de las de Scott.-Solíamos venir diario, pero con el tiempo las visitas se aplazaron, y al final decidimos que cada uno vendría solo para que pudiera platicar con ella y contarle sus cosas sin que el otro lo supiera.

-Pero aun así cada semana vienen.-dijo ella.-Muchas personas dejan de venir después de un tiempo, ustedes tienen 6 años viniendo.

-Ella valía la pena.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Quieres que los deje solos?-pregunto EJ.

-Hey, Jules, soy yo.-dijo el chico poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la tumba.-Sé que seguramente Scott ya te hablo de ella, pero me gustaría presentártela oficialmente, ella es EJ Argent, una nueva amiga que pareciera que llevo años conociendo.

-Hola Anna.-saludo la chica.

-De cualquier manera, siempre te quejaste de que eras la única chica, así que estoy seguro de que EJ hubiera sido algo bueno para ti e inmediatamente la hubieras integrado al grupo, o al menos yo lo haría.-dijo Stiles.-Tienen muchas cosas en común, incluso son igual de buenas en el lacrosse, ella ha entrado al equipo del instituto y creo que hará buenas migas con Scott.

-Aún no he entrado.-dijo EJ colocándose a su lado.-Aún no me lo definen.

-El entrenador sería estúpido si no te aceptara.-dijo él.-Eres buena.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Para nunca haber jugado, si lo soy.

-Y como vez, es bastante modesta.-dijo Stiles.-Igual a ti.

-Creo que me iré a que hables con ella.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Anna, fue un placer conocerte y no te preocupes, cuidare de tus chicos.

-No desaparezcas.-ordeno Stiles.

-Creo que iré a ver las lapidas.-dijo ella.-Te veo un rato.

Stiles la observo alejarse antes de regresar su mirada a la sencilla lapida, tenía distintas marcas de pintura que Scott y él le habían hecho tras decidir que Anna no estaría de acuerdo con la triste piedra sola, y sin dejar de mirarla, le conto sobre su semana y su enojo con Scott, quizá esperando una respuesta, o una señal acerca de cómo reaccionar, aunque cómo siempre lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Algo interesante?-pregunto Stiles poniéndose de pie a lado de EJ.

-Una de mis manías.-dijo ella.-Cada vez que vengo a un cementerio observo las lapidas e imagino cómo eran las vidas de las personas enterradas bajo ellas.

-¿Algo interesante?-volvió a preguntar Stiles.

Había permanecido un par de minutos en la tumba de Anna y otros tantos buscándola, y para su mala suerte la encontró de pie frente a la lápida de los Hale, la miraba concentrada y con una expresión de desconcierto que no pudo descifrar completamente, parecía que de alguna manera sabía quiénes eran las personas de esa lapida.

-Es curioso.-dijo ella.- ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que recordaba nombres y fechas, pero no rostros o recuerdos?

-Ninguna imagen asociada a ellos.-dijo él.-Lo recuerdo.

-Estos nombres y estas fechas.-dijo EJ señalando la lápida.-Los conozco.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Cora y Bartek, son nombres que forman parte de mi pasado.-dijo EJ.-Sus fechas de nacimiento, 3 de Abril y 9 de Agosto, son fechas que sabía que eran importantes.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo él.- ¿Qué tienen que ver los Hale contigo?

-Siempre he pensado que lo importante de conocer un cumpleaños no es conocer el año, si no conocer el día y el mes.-dijo ella.-Te dije que no tenía una relación entre los nombres y las fechas.

-¿Piensas que tienen algo que ver contigo?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Honestamente? No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Algunos dirían que es casualidad, pero sería demasiada casualidad que los nombres y las fechas estén grabadas en mi cabeza, aun sin que pueda saber su significado.

-No sabes si los nombres en tu cabeza está relacionados con las fechas.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá todo esto sea una extraña coincidencia.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Supongo que todo es una coincidencia.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Es un país libre, amigo, somos libres de estar donde queramos estar.-dijo EJ dándose la vuelta.-Bad boy, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Stiles.

-Algo así.-dijo EJ.-Digamos que interrumpí su programa intimidatorio.

-¿Pueden responder mi pregunta?-gruño el hombre.

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-Sí, ya nos íbamos.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, bad boy.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Derek,

-Defínelo por ti mismo.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Stiles le ofreció llevarla al instituto y esperar a que salieran sus padres para hacerle compañía, pero ella se negó y le dijo que fueran directo a su casa y que de ahí caminaría, así que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio la puerta del instituto abrirse y que las personas comenzaran a salir, entre ellos sus padres que no tenían buena cara, seguramente ya se habían enterado de las travesuras de su hermana.

-Allison, coger el teléfono hará discutir los términos de tu castigo mucho más fácil.-dijo Chris al teléfono.-Bueno, llámame antes de que tu castigo alcance proporciones bíblicas.

-Kate tampoco sabe nada de ella.-dijo Victoria.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto EJ a sus padres.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana?-pregunto Chris.

-No.-dijo ella.-Después de la escuela fui a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo y después a visitar a Stiles, no la he visto.

-Ella no hace esto.-dijo Chris.-Creería esto de EJ, pero no de Allison.

-Nunca me he escapado de la escuela.-se defendió EJ ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por sus padres.-O al menos no ninguna de la que se hayan enterado.

-Perdón, no son los padres de Allison, ¿verdad?-pregunto una morena acercándose a ellos.-Soy la madre de Scott, y odio decirlo, pero él tampoco coge el teléfono.

-Interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Ha probado utilizar el GPS?

-¡EJ!-la regaño su madre.-Lo siento por eso.

-Está bien.-dijo ella mirando a la chica.- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-No lo creo.-dijo EJ.-Aún no le tengo la confianza suficiente a Scott como para ir a su casa y conocer a su familia.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo ella.

-Mucha gente lo dice en este pueblo.-rio ella.-Me estoy acostumbrando.

-¿Es su madre?-pregunto Chris.

-Es divertido cómo lo dices, como si fuera una acusación.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, yo no diría eso con orgullo, ya que básicamente ha secuestrado hoy a mi hija.-dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo sabemos que saltarse las clases no ha sido idea de su hija?-pregunto ella.

-Ella tiene un punto, papá.-dijo EJ.-Pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos.

-Mi hija...-empezó él antes de interrumpirse al ver a los aludidos bajarse del vehículo.-Está justo ahí.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo grabarlo?

-Vamos.-pidió Chris tomándola del brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Allison y Scott observaron a la madre de este último acercarse rápidamente, seguido de cerca por la familia de la primera.

-¿Dónde has estado exactamente?-pregunto su madre.

-En ningún sitio, mamá.-dijo Scott.

-En ningún sitio significa que no en el instituto.-dijo ella.

-Algo así.-dijo Scott.

-No es su culpa.-dijo Allison.-Es mi cumpleaños, y estábamos...

-Allison.-la llamo su padre.-Al coche.

Los gritos y los movimientos de la gente intentado huir los hizo alterarse, Scott, Allison y EJ se alejaron para buscar la procedencia del miedo, y en el trayecto casi consiguiendo que un auto arrollara a Allison de no haber sido por Scott, el ruido y el movimiento no hacía más que aumentar, hasta que dos disparos por parte de Chris Argent consiguieron acallar los murmullos y que todo se centraran en la victima del arma, un felino grande que ahora descansaba en el piso lleno de sangre.

-Lo has disparado.-grito EJ mientras intentaba acercarse al felino.

-EJ, aléjate de él.-ordeno su madre.

-Necesita nuestra ayuda.-dijo ella.-Quizá aún podamos salvarlo.

-Obedece a tu madre.-ordeno su padre tomándola de la cintura.-No sabes si sea peligroso.

-Y no sabes si solo esté confundido.-dijo ella.-Son animales, actúan por instinto, no saben la razón por la que estaba aquí.

-Pudo haber atacado a alguien.-dijo su padre.-Por eso le dispare.

-Bueno, ahora no puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.-Lo mataste.

-¿Escuchan eso?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Cómo un murmullo.-dijo su hermana.-O estática.

-Yo también la escucho.-dijo Scott.-Es un ruido molesto.

-Creo que todos la escuchamos.-dijo EJ señalando a las demás personas que se intentaban tapar los odios por el ruido.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo, el sonido de la respiración agitada de alguien corriendo inundo el aire a su alrededor, todos se giraron en busca de la fuente del sonido, pero no obtuvieron nada, ni siquiera cuando un murmullo de voces comenzó a oírse lograron identificar su procedencia.

 _-¡Escúchenme!-ordeno el hombre.-La chica sigue con vida._

 _-¿La chica?-pregunto una voz femenina._

 _-Niella.-dijo el hombre.-Está viva._

 _-Eso es imposible.-dijo otro hombre._

 _-Pues paso.-dijo el primero.-Está viva, Ed._

 _-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella.-Nadie pude haber sobrevivido a ese incendio._

 _-Porque no lo hizo.-dijo Ed.-Está muerta._

 _-Niella está viva, yo la vi con mis propios ojos.-dijo él.-Ella sobrevivió._

 _-Matt, hemos recreado una y otra vez los acontecimientos de ese día.-dijo la mujer con voz suave.-Es imposible que alguien hubiera podido salir con vida._

 _-Y entre más pronto te resignes a su muerte, más rápido avanzaremos.-dijo Ed.-Nadie es tan fuerte como para sobrevivir eso, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

 _-¿Tengo que recordarte que ella es nadie?-pregunto Matt.-Es única, de la misma manera que el chico._

 _-El chico.-repitió la mujer.- ¿Que sabes del chico?_

 _-Sé que es uno de nosotros ahora.-dijo Matt.-Vamos Rose, sabes que ellos son nuestra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de comenzar de nuevo._

 _-Matt, me encantaría creerte, pero tienes que afrontar el hecho de que ella está muerta.-dijo ella.-Y hemos perdido otra vez, tendremos que esperar hasta que todo vuelva a comenzar._

 _-¿No harán nada, verdad?-pregunto Matt.-Los abandonaran, igual que hicieron con los anteriores a ellos._

 _-Matt, ve a casa, descansa.-ordeno Ed.-Y no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir mañana._

 _-¿Al menos saben sus nombres?-pregunto Matt.- ¿Saben a quienes están abandonando?_

 _-¿Nombres?-pregunto Rose._

 _-Tienen nombres, Rose, nombres y una familia.-dijo Matt.-Bowen y Niella son los nombres con los que nosotros los conocemos, pero la realidad es que ellos y todos los demás que hemos dejado atrás, tienen su propia historia, son personas, ella es Anna, él es…_

 _-Nosotros los conocemos con el nombre que importa.-lo interrumpió Ed.-Ahora, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, esperaremos a la siguiente, y después a la siguiente y a la siguiente, hasta que ambos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir y poder soportar el legado que les corresponde._

 _-Muy bien.-dijo Matt._

 _-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Rose._

 _-Con ellos.-dijo Matt.-Si ustedes no van a ayudarlos, yo lo hare._

 _-¡NO!-grito Ed._

 _-Edmund, no pode...-empezó la mujer._

 _-Sí él quiere ayudar al chico y arrojar toda su vida por la borda, que lo haga.-dijo Ed.-Pero no lo haremos con él, ¿entendido?_

 _-Sí, señor.-dijo ella._

 _-Ahora, ve arreglar todo.-dijo Ed.-Empezaremos con el proceso mañana mismo._

 _-Como desees.-dijo ella._

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Alguna grabación.-sugirió EJ.-De alguna película o serie de televisión.

-¿Y cómo se escuchó?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Quién la puso?

-¿Por qué me miras como si yo fuera la culpable?-pregunto EJ.-No tuve anda que ver con esto.

-Querías fastidiar a papá y a mamá.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué mejor manera que haciendo que te expulsen?

-Mira, hasta hace una hora estaba en el cementerio con Stiles.-dijo ella.-Camine desde su casa hasta aquí, no tuve tiempo para hacer nada.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto su padre.

-Esto no son las cosas que yo hago.-dijo EJ.-Organizo revueltas, le disparo flechas a los chicos, hago una guerra e comida que se extienda hasta los pasillos, pinto los casilleros con grafitis, y otras cosas, pero no hago que una conversación extraña y tétrica se escuche por todo el instituto lleno de personas, sería demasiado obvio, me gusta ser más sutil.

-Alguien tuvo que hacerlo.-dijo el director Thomas.-Me asegurare de averiguarlo.

-Por ahora todos vayan a sus casas.-dijo el sheriff Stilinski.-Llamare a la comisaria y nos encargaremos de esto.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Descártenlo como si no tuviera importancia.

-Vamos.-pidió su padre tomándola del brazo.

-Sr. Argent, gracias.-dijo el sheriff.

-No lo agradezca.-dijo él.-Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera hecho usted.

-Sí, pero gracias de todas maneras.-dijo Stilinski.

-Buenas noches.-se despidió el hombre.

-Puedo caminar por mí misma, muchísimas gracias.-dijo EJ soltándose del agarre de su padre.-Y no te preocupes, no hare ninguna locura.

-¿Puedes asegurarme eso?-pregunto su padre.

-Nos vemos en casa.-dijo ella.

-Sí, por cierto, el entrenador me dijo que te diera esto.-dijo su padre entregándole una camisa del equipo de lacrosse.- ¿Cuándo pensabas hablar de esto con nosotros?

-Les dije que pensaba entrar al equipo.-dijo ella.

-Exacto, que pensabas, no que lo ibas a hacer.-dijo él.

-Papá, necesito mantenerme ocupada, tu sabes eso.-dijo ella.-Jugar lacrosse cumplirá el objetivo.

-Nunca has jugado lacrosse en tu vida.-dijo él.-Y es un deporte un tanto violento.

-Bueno, soy buena y sabes que el dolor nunca me ha importado.-dijo ella.-Así que voy a jugar.

-¿Por qué ese número?-pregunto su padre.

-¿Lo aceptas tan rápido?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi padre?

-La última vez que trate de que dejaras una idea, termine con jaqueca y tres escritos de 30 hojas explicando el por qué deberías hacerlo.-dijo él.-Está vez voy a pasar ese calvario y solamente lo aceptare.

-Gracias.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Al final terminarías haciéndolo, así que no pierdo mucho.-dijo su padre.- ¿Me dirás que significa el numero?

-Cumples años el 19 de Enero, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto ella.-Aunque la verdadera razón es que me gusta el número.

-Por supuesto que te gusta.-dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tu preguntaste.-dijo ella riendo.

-Vamos a casa, cariño.-dijo su padre.-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Podre estar presente?-pregunto ella.-Ya sabes, cuando tú y mamá se pongan en el plan de padres estrictos y malhumorados.

-No.-dijo su padre rápidamente.-Pero si sigues fastidiando al profesor Harris, quizá tengamos la misma charla contigo.

-El me fastidia primero.-dijo EJ.-Y solo porque defendí a Stiles y lo obligue a quitarle el castigo.

-La única diferencia es que él es el profesor y tú la estudiante.-dijo su padre.-Así que respétalo y déjate de juegos.

-Eres un aguafiestas.-lo acuso ella.-Me estás quitando la diversión, tanto en la escuela cómo en casa.

-Súbete al auto y ve directo a la casa.-dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriéndole la puerta.-Nos vemos ahí.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella.- ¿Aunque sabes que voy a escuchar todo aunque no me dejes estar presente, verdad?

-Solo vete.-rio su padre cerrando la puerta.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	5. Capítulo 3: Panico

**Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; al final respondere sus comentarios, así que quedense.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Pánico**

-Entonces, ¿has hablado con Scott?-pregunto EJ a Stiles.

-No.-dijo el chico.- ¿Y tú?

-No, no nos hemos encontrado.-dijo ella.-Sus visitas inician y terminan en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-pregunto él.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-pregunto ella.-Papá castigo a Allison sin ver a Scott durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que para verse se mete por la ventana de su habitación y sale por donde mismo.

-¿Y por qué sabes eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque los escucho.-dijo ella.-Y conozco a mi hermana.

-¿Y sabes que hace eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Quieres que guarde silencio?-pregunto ella señalándole con la cabeza a la puerta.

-Lo apreciaría.-dijo Stiles.

Derek le había dicho que evitara a Allison y él en serio intentaba hacerlo, posiblemente también le quería decir que evitara a todos, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con su amigo, que ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando la morena le señalo al entrar al salón de clases y eso le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir, así que en vez de hacerlo, decidió tratar de remediarlo.

-Ese es mi lugar.-dijo Scott cuando llego a su posición.

-Lo sé, solo estaba preparándolo para ti.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-De cualquier manera nunca me ha gustado estar hasta el final.

-Creí que te gustaba estar atrás de mí.-dijo Stiles a la morena.

-Prefiero estar tu lado.-dijo ella ocupando el asiento a lado del castaño.

-Yo preferiría que estuvieras arriba.-dijo Stiles.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de girarse hacia el moreno.-Scott, vamos, sé que quieres reírte, ríete.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-No tan interesante que el tuyo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que me enfocare en mis notas y los dejare solos.

-EJ, vamos.-pidió Stiles en un susurro.

-Estaré aquí mismo, con mis notas.-dijo ella levantando la libreta.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, si no quieren que los encierre en una maldita habitación hasta que bien se maten entre ustedes o mueran de hambre o por asfixia, le sugiero que hablen.

Scott la miro sorprendido por sus palabras, la última vez que había escuchado a alguien decir una amenaza parecido había sido más de 6 años atrás, y fue dicha por Stiles, aunque en esos tiempos la amenazaba había tenido su efecto porque estaba seguro de que Stiles era perfectamente capaz de llevarla a cabo para evitar que sus dos mejores amigos siguieran peleados, ahora mismo la amenaza cayó en saco roto, arreglaría la cosas con Stiles, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera por ella, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso o porque le importaba tanto su relación con Stiles.

-¿Sigues sin hablarme? ¿Puedes al menos decirme si tu padre está bien? Es sólo un moretón, ¿verdad? ¿Un pequeño rasguño?-pregunto Scott a la nunca de Stiles sin obtener ninguna respuesta.-Sabes que me siento muy mal por eso, ¿verdad? De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que estoy intentando averiguar cómo va todo esto, y que fui a pedirle ayuda a Derek?

-Si te hablara, diría que eres un idiota por confiar en él.-dijo Stiles.-Pero obviamente no te hablo.

-Técnicamente hablaste con él.-le susurro EJ a Stiles.

-Cállate.-ordeno Stiles.

-Y vas a seguir haciéndolo.-dijo ella.-Solo dale algo de tiempo.

Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la morena, que solo negó con la cabeza y rio en voz baja, intento por todos los medios ignorar su mirada burlona y la tentación que le hacía querer hablar con Scott, sin embargo más tardo en moverse inquieto que en hacerlo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-pregunto Stiles girándose hacia Scott provocándole un ataque de risa a EJ.

-Srta. Argent, por favor.-la regaño el profesor.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que me pareció que era divertido.

-Si no quiere detención, le sugiero que ría internamente.-dijo él.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Mis más grandes disculpas.

-¿Puedo comenzar la clase?-pregunto el profesor.

-¿Por qué todos los profesores me preguntan eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Acaso piensan que puedo decirles que hacer?

-Tiene cara de que si comienza a hablar no existe nada que la detenga.-dijo el profesor.-Eso significa que no dejara impartir la clase.

-¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo un cumplido o cómo una ofensa?

-¿Cómo se imagina?-pregunto él profesor.

-Bueno, honestamente, no tengo idea; puede ser tomadas de ambas maneras, un cumplido debido a que puedo llegar a aportar una alternativa al silencio ensordecedor que regularmente abundan cualquier clase, y evito que la personas literalmente mueran de aburrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser una ofensa si se considera que es molesto y que les impide a los demás expresar sus ideas o...-dijo EJ sin embargo las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca abruptamente al ver la expresión del profesor.-Voy a guardar silencio ahora mismo.

-Gracias.-dijo el profesor.-Ahora, volviendo al tema de la clase anterior...

EJ trataba de prestar atención a la clase, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente al interesarse más en lo que sus compañeros comentaban que en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, aunque claro, si le preguntaban, le echaría la culpa a que la noche anterior no durmió nada, apenas cerraban los ojos e imágenes sin sentido inundaban su cabeza y solía despertar a los cuantos minutos con la respiración agitada y con la pijama empapada de sudor, y estuvo a punto de comentarlo cuando el profesor le llamo la atención al ver que no le ponía atención, pero por fortuna, el timbre que anunciaba el término de la hora se escuchó por todo el pasillo y solamente le sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas ante su mirada incriminatoria.

-¿En serio suelo hablar de más?-pregunto EJ mientras salía de clase.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los que no paran de hablar.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.-Así que no pudo decirte.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto ella.

-Algunas veces.-dijo Stiles.-Las mismas veces que yo.

-Eso es aceptable para mí.-dijo ella.

-Sí, para mí también.-dijo Stiles.-Aunque creo que...

-¡Stiles!-le llamo la atención Scott.- ¿Podemos seguir con el tema?

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.-Derek.

-Sí, Derek.-dijo el moreno.

-Recuérdame algo.-pidió EJ.- ¿Derek es Bad boy?

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Bad boy?-pregunto Scott confundido.

-Sí, al parecer ella y Derek tienen una especie de relación.-dijo Stiles.-Debe ser la primera persona que no se doblega ante Derek.

-Por qué es un idiota.-dijo EJ.-No tengo por qué tenerle miedo.

-Suele ser bastante amenazante.-dijo Stiles.-Sobre todo cuando te amenaza con arrancarte la garganta con sus dientes.

-¿Y le pediste consejo a él?-pregunto EJ a Scott.- ¿Por qué?

-Necesitaba consejo.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, en definitiva él va a proporcionártelo.-dijo EJ.-Seguramente te dirá como espantar a las personas.

-Ella tiene razón.-dijo Stiles al ver la mirada de Scott.

-¡Stiles!-lo riño Scott.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico.- ¿Quiere que te metas en tu lado animal y te enfades?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero todas las veces que haces eso, intentas matar a alguien.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Tienes que decirlo en voz alta?-pregunto Scott mirando a la morena.

-Está bien, ella sabe.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Ella sabe?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, tu pequeño problema de control de ira.-dijo Stiles.-El punto aquí es que intentas matar a alguien, y ese alguien a veces soy yo.

-Pobrecito.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

-No de ti.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Quizá de alguien que mide 1.80 m, es musculoso y moreno?-pregunto ella.- ¿Y viste chaqueta de cuero?

-Cállate y no interrumpas.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Scott?

-Lo se.-dijo él chico confuso por las palabras de la chica.-Eso es a lo que se refiere cuando dice que no sabe si puede enseñarme, tengo que poder controlarlo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo va a enseñarte a hacer eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.-No creo que él tampoco lo sepa.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

-Solo dime que no lo contarás... Que no lo contaran.-dijo Scott.-Actúen normal y pasen el día.

-Mis labios están sellados.-dijo EJ.-Aunque si después utilizo esto y tus reuniones nocturnas con Ally cómo un método de negociación, no me culpes a mí.

-¿Hablas de chantaje?-pregunto Stiles.

-Prefiero llamarlo intercambio de favores.-dijo ella.

-Me gusta.-dijo Stiles.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto Scott cuando se vio las intenciones de ambos de comenzar a parlotear sobre el tema.- ¿Cuento con ustedes o no?

-¿Cuando?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cuándo lo veras?

-Me va a recoger en la clínica veterinaria después de trabajar.-dijo Scott.

-Después de trabajar.-dijo Stiles.-De acuerdo, bueno, entonces eso me da hasta que acabe el instituto hoy.

-¿Para hacer qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Para enseñarte yo.-dijo Stiles.-Y EJ.

-¿Yo?-pregunto la chica.-No, no, no, no voy a participar en esto.

-Sí, tu sí.-dijo Stiles tomándola del brazo para jalarla y dejar solo a Scott.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Ella es la chica con la que estás enamorado?-pregunto EJ siguiendo la mirada del castaño.

Se encontraban en la cafetería, y aunque su intención era sentarse con su hermana, Stiles la jalo hacia una mesa apartada y la obligo sentarse con él y Scott, y no iba a negar que disfrutaba la compañía de los chicos, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas en casa con las burlas hacia su hermana como para empeorarlo, sin embargo se quedó, y no debido a que prefería los problemas, si no porqué le gustaba la idea de que confiaran en ella, o al menos Stiles lo hiciera.

-Sí.-dijo Scott mirando por encima del libro.-Ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre.

-No es tu tipo, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Pensé que te gustaban diferentes, un poco más grandes y más musculosos.

-Cállate.-dijo Stiles golpeándola en el hombro.

-Ok, me calló.-dijo ella.-Si me respondes porque Scott está escondido detrás del libro de historia para evitar que mi hermana lo vea.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-dijo Stiles.

-No me digas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Desde cuándo no hago una pregunta buena?

-Creo que el libro lo hace aún más obvio.-dijo Stiles.-Además, lo va a leer de todas formas.

-¿Tienes ya algún plan?-pregunto Scott.

-Eso creo.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Significa es que ahora me odias?-pregunto Scott.

-No, pero tu mierda se ha infiltrado en mi vida, así que ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto.-dijo Stiles.-Además, soy definitivamente un mejor Yoda que Derek.

-Bien, sí, enséñame.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, seré tu Yoda.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, sé mi Yoda.-dijo Scott.

-Tu Yoda seré.-dijo Stiles imitando la voz del mítico personaje.-Lo dije al revés.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué?-pregunto Stiles al notar el tono en el que respondió.-Definitivamente sigo odiándote.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto EJ al verlo ponerse de pie.

-A tener diversión.-dijo el chico tomando sus cosas, entre ellas el libro que escondía Scott.

Scott se paró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que Allison lo había visto y corrió atrás de su mejor amigo ante la mirada divertida de EJ, y está rio aún más al saber que estaba siendo seguido por su hermana, así que EJ solo respirar profundo y volver a su libro, o al menos eso hizo hasta que alguien la saco de su ensoñación con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-Quítate los audífonos, ahora.-ordeno su hermana jalando los mencionados con más brusquedad de la que debería.

-¡Auch!-gimió EJ sobándose los oídos.

-El dolor será peor si no me dices que está pasando.-advirtió Allison.

-¿Debo recordarte que yo soy la que conozco las formas indicadas para torturar?-pregunto EJ divertida.

-Emilia, esto no es un juego.-dijo Allison.

-¿Entonces qué tal si empezamos otra vez?-pregunto EJ.-Hola, hermana mayor, por favor, toma asiento, y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Decirme que está pasando.-dijo Allison.

-¿Donde?-pregunto EJ.

-No te hagas la inteligente conmigo.-ordeno Allison.-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No, en realidad no se a lo que te refieres.-dijo EJ.-Tu pregunta fue un tanto ambigua, nunca deja de pasar nada.

-Emilia.-advirtió Allison.

-Amalia.-dijo EJ en su mismo tono.

-¿Que está sucediendo con Scott?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-El chico que estaba sentado a un lado tuyo ocultándose tras un libro y que se escondió en el baño de los hombres cuando intente hablar con él.-dijo Allison.-Ese Scott.

-Él.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, él.-dijo Allison.

-Es tu novio Ally, no el mío.-dijo ella.-No tengo idea de que le esté pasando.

-Es tu amigo y el mejor amigo de Stiles.-dijo Allison.-Al que resulta que tú estás muy apegada.

-No me gusta el tono en que lo dices.-dijo EJ.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie con los que te juntaras, a excepción de Elena y de los compañeros de clases que los maestros de obligaban a tener en la realización de trabajos.-dijo Allison.-Y ahora, prácticamente vives pegada a Stiles, y por consiguiente a Scott.

-Comparto todas mis clases con ellos.-dijo EJ.-Y tienen algo que he hace entrar en confianza.

-Y es por eso que responderás mi pregunta.-dijo Allison.

-Ally, sabes lo que pienso.-dijo EJ.-No me voy a meter en relaciones de otras personas.

-También piensas que matar a una persona es mejor que a un animal.-dijo Allison.-Así que me vas a decir que pasa.

-No pienso que sea mejor matar a una persona que a un animal, preferiría matar a una persona que matar a un animal.-la corrigió EJ.-Los animales son seres inocentes que no te darán una puñalada por la espalda, ellos actúan por instinto, te protegen y te quieren sin importar nada, así que, perdóname si prefiero a los animales que a las personas.

-Te disculpare si me dices que está pasando.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo es?-pregunto EJ.-Que Stiles sea mí me... Amigo no significa que Scott lo sea.

-Ibas a decir mejor amigo.-dijo Allison.-Lo conoces desde hace una semana y ya lo consideras tu mejor amigo.

-Siento que lo conociera de más tiempo, no puedo cambiar lo que siento.-dijo ella.-Pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que tú y Scott tienen problemas en su relación, y yo no voy a ayudarte.

-Tú me vas a ayudar.-dijo Allison.-O le diré a mamá y a papá sobre ya sabes qué.

-Y yo les diré sobre las visitas nocturnas de Scott.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Ahora hermana mayor, déjame informarte algo, aun si supiera que ocurre con Scott, no te lo diría, porque si el confió lo suficiente en mi para decírmelo, no voy a romper esa confianza, ¿entendido?

-Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo ella.

-Lo que necesitas es ir a clase, no quieres que tu castigo se alargue.-dijo EJ recogiendo sus cosas.-Nos vemos después.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Si tú le vas a enseñar, ¿qué hago aquí?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-pregunto Stiles.

Observo cómo Stiles comenzaba a sacar cosas de su mochila, y se repitió mentalmente la pregunta que le había hecho, ¿tenía algo que hacer? Regularmente las horas libres las pasaba en su auto o en la biblioteca, así que no tenía nada importante que hacer, pero tampoco se trataba de que le llenara de cosas sin saber su propósito.

-No realmente.-dijo ella.-Pero quiero saber que hago aquí.

-Considérate Obi Wan Kenobi.-dijo Stiles.

-Me consideraría más un Qui-Gon Jinn.-dijo ella.

-Alguien ha visto Star Wars.-sonrió Stiles.

-Entre otras cosas.-dijo ella.- Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir que hacemos en el campo de Lacrosse?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles rebuscando en la maleta.-Ponte esto.

-¿No es esto un monitos de pulsaciones del equipo de atletismo?-pregunto Scott tomándolo lo que le ofrecía.

-Sí, lo he cogido prestado.-dijo Stiles.

-Robado.-dijo Scott.

-Temporalmente usurpado.-dijo Stiles.-El entrenador lo usa para medir sus pulsaciones con su móvil mientras corre, y vas a llevarlo puesto el resto del día.

-¿No es el teléfono del entrenador?-pregunto Scott mirando el celular.

-Eso lo he robado.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto EJ.-Si lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su ira, ¿para qué requieres esto?

-Es complicado.-dijo Stiles.-Necesitamos medir sus latidos para saber cuándo pierde el control.

-Dime una cosa.-pidio EJ a Scott.- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Scott.

-He estado observándote, y escuchado a Stiles, para alguien que tiene problemas de ira, te estas toma molestias, así que algo me dice que tienes miedo de algo más.-dijo EJ.-La conclusión más lógica, o al menos la mía, es que debes ser una criatura sobrenatural que teme perder el control y lastimar a las personas que ama.

-¿Que sabes sobre eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Mi mejor amiga, Elena, es una mujer coyote.-dijo EJ.-Ella me hablo de todas las criaturas que conocía, y yo me interese tanto en eso que comencé a investigar por mi cuenta.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial me encanta, dure un tiempo pensando que era una de ellas, pero no fue cierto.-dijo ella.-No pregunten, es una larga y complicada historia.

-Estás diciendo que si ahora mismo te dijera que soy una criatura sobrenatural, ¿no me llamarías loco o correrías?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Me ayudarías?

-Lo repito, mi mejor amiga es una criatura sobrenatural.-dijo ella.-Estoy bien con eso.

-Ok.-dijo Stiles.-Scott es un...

-¡Stiles!-grito Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico confundido.-Su mejor amiga era una mujer coyote, puede ayudar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-pregunto EJ.-Soy buena improvisando, mintiendo e inventando escusas, tengo más secretos que nadie.

-Soy un hombre lobo.-dijo Scott.-Y no puedo controlarlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Stiles, ¿puedes decirnos para que ocupas el celular?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott confundido.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más?

-Eres un hombre lobo y te creo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué más tengo que decir?

-¿Que me aleje de tu hermana por ejemplo?-pregunto Scott.

-Mi hermana es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con quién sale o con quien se acuesta, así como yo no me meto en sus relaciones, ella no se mete en las mías, es como una regla no escrita entre nosotras.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, eres un hombre lobo, ¿eso qué? Eres un buen chico, un buen amigo, y tienes cualidades que muchos no tienen, a mí me parece que eso es lo que importa.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.-dijo Stiles mirando a la morena.-Me he enamorado de ti y tus rarezas.

-Cállate.-gruño la morena golpeándolo en el hombro.-Y no soy rara, soy de edición limitada.

-¿Edición limitada no es lo mismo que rara?-pregunto Scott ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.-Solo digo.

-¿Podemos hacer lo que venimos a hacer?-pregunto EJ.

-De acuerdo, bueno, cuando tus pulsaciones aumentan te conviertes en lobo, ¿sí?-pregunto Stiles.-Cuando juegas lacrosse, cuando estas con Allison, cuando te enfadas, quizá aprender a controlarlo está unido a aprender a controlar tus pulsaciones.

-Como el Increíble Hulk.-dijo Scott.

-Cómo el increíble Hulk, sí.-dijo Stiles.

-No, soy el increíble Hulk.-dijo Scott.

-¿Te callas y te pones la correa?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sigo sin saber que hago aquí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Me vas a ayudar.-dijo Stiles.-Pero ahora, vamos a mantenerlo indefenso.

-¿Para qué quieres cinta?-pregunto EJ al verlo sacar una cinta gris.

-Ya lo veras.-dijo Stiles.

Tras verificar que Scott se hubiera puesto las cosas correctamente, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta el centro del campo de lacrosse, donde procedió a inmovilizarlo para proceder a explicarle la situación a ambos y comenzar el juego.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

El salón de clases comenzaba a llenarse y EJ no daba señales de vida, desde que había corrido de la cancha de lacrosse ninguno de los dos la había visto y aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos estaban un tanto preocupados. La que si dio señales de vida fue Allison, quien a pesar de los intentos de los chicos consiguió sentarse en el asiento de atrás de Scott.

-Hey, no te he visto en todo el día.-dijo Allison.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-He estado súper ocupado.

-¿Cuándo vas a arreglar tu teléfono?-pregunto ella.-Siento que me he desconectado totalmente de ti.

-Pronto.-dijo Scott.-Muy pronto.

-He cambiado de compañero de laboratorio, por cierto.-dijo ella.

-¿Con quién te has puesto?-pregunto él.

-Contigo, tonto.-dijo ella.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto Scott.-Quiero decir, ¿estas segura?

-Sí, así tengo una excusa para llevarte a casa a estudiar.-dijo ella sonriendo, sin embargo al ver la cara del chico su semblante cambio.-No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No quiero bajarte la nota.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, a lo mejor yo puedo subir tu nota.-dijo Allison.- ¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche? ¿8:30?

-¿Esta noche?-pregunto él.

-8:30.-afirmo ella.

-Vamos a volver al trabajo.-dijo Finstock llamando su atención dejando caer un libro en su escritorio.-Empecemos con un resumen rápido... ¿Dónde está su hermana, Srta. Argent?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

-Está con la enfermera, señor.-dijo Stiles.-No se sintió bien.

-¿En serio Stilinski?-pregunto Finstock.

-Puede preguntarle a Scott si no me cree.-dijo Stiles.-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, que no se sentía bien.

-Eso es raro.-dijo Allison.-Ella nunca se enferma.

-Fue lo que ella dijo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Nos estás diciendo mentirosos?

-Estoy diciéndole mentirosa a ella.-dijo Allison.- ¿Cuándo paso?

-Estábamos en la cancha de lacrosse.-dijo Scott.-Practicando.

-Bueno, en ese caso, McCall, ¿puede ir con la enfermera para ver si va a regresar?-pregunto Finstock.-Me gustaría saber si la veré en práctica hoy.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Scott poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario, estoy aquí.-dijo EJ desde la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott rápidamente.-No luces bien.

-No estoy bien.-dijo EJ.-Algo raro paso, pero dado que no hay una causa médica, no me puedo ir.

-En ese caso, tome asiento.-dijo Finstock.-Empezaremos la clase.

-Genial.-dijo EJ tomando su lugar.-Solo me quedare aquí y tratare de no dormirme.

-Excelente, ahora cómo les iba diciendo, empecemos con un resumen rápido de la lectura de anoche.-dijo el entrenador.-Greenberg, baja la mano, todo el mundo sabe que lo leíste, ¿qué tal, McCall?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico.

-La lectura.-dijo el profesor.

-¿La lectura de anoche?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Qué tal la lectura de la dirección de Gettysburg?-pregunto el profesor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él chico.

-Es sarcasmo.-explico el profesor.- ¿Sabes lo que significa "Sarcasmo", McCall?

-Mucho.-dijo Scott mirando a Stiles.

-¿Hiciste la lectura o no?-pregunto el entrenador.

-Creo que se me olvidó.-dijo Scott.

-Buen trabajo, McCall.-dijo el entrenador.-No es como si no tuvieras ya un suspenso en esta clase, vamos, amigo, sabes que no pudo dejarte en el equipo si suspendes. ¿Qué tal si haces un resumen de la lectura de la noche anterior? ¿No? ¿Qué tal de la noche anterior a esa? ¿Qué tal si haces un resumen de algo que hayas leído alguna vez en toda tu vida?

-Yo...-empezó Scott.

-¿No? ¿Un blog?-pregunto Finstock.- ¿Qué tal la parte de atrás de una caja de cereales? ¿No? ¿Qué tal la advertencia de sólo adultos de tu página web favorita que visitas cada noche? ¿Nada? Gracias, McCall, gracias. Gracias por extinguir la última pizca de esperanza que tengo en nuestra generación, se las has quitado a todos. Gracias. En la próxima practica puedes empezar con las carreras suicidas, a menos que sea leer demasiado.

-Por favor, cállese.-gruño EJ al profesor.-Es obvio que el chico no ha leído nada en su vida, dele un libro que lo lea durante la clase y cállese de una maldita vez.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el entrenador mirando a la morena.

-Lo que escucho.-dijo EJ.-No hizo la tarea, tenemos problemas fuera de la escuela sabe, así que si alguna vez faltamos a clase o faltamos con tareas, debería dejarnos serlo.

-EJ, no quiero castigarte.-dijo Finstock.-Guarda silencio.

-Solo déjelo en paz.-dijo EJ.-No sabe nada acerca de él, solo que es un jugador estrella que lo llevara a ganar un campeonato.

-¿Y tú sabes más de él?-pregunto Allison.-Por qué, vamos, EJ, llevas una semana conociéndolo.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ en un grito mientras se ponía de pie.-Todo es demasiado confuso.

-¿Qué es confuso?-pregunto Allison acercándose a su hermana.- ¿Que de alguna manera Stiles y Scott han roto tus barreras?

-No, eso no.-dijo ella.-Es confuso que recuerde.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison confundida.

-Creo que puedo recordar.-dijo EJ.-Eso es confuso.

-¿Emilia que está sucediendo?-pregunto Allison tomándola de los brazos.-Hace años que no tenías un ataque de esta manera.

-Necesito aire.-dijo EJ recogiendo su mochila.-Necesito aire.

-¿No ira tras ella?-pregunto el entrenador al ver a la morena salir del salón de clase.

-Quiero regresar a casa sin ninguna herida, gracias.-dijo Allison volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Herida?-pregunto Finstock.

-Tras su adopción, EJ sufría este tipo de ataque, ataques de pánico en los que perdía completamente la noción, si alguno de nosotros que no fuera papá intentaba acercársele o hablar con ella, resultaba herido, y no precisamente psicológicamente.-dijo Allison.-Ella va a regresar, solo déjela que piense las cosas, que su mente se aclare.

-¿Allison?-la llamo Stiles.-Ella dijo que recordaba.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Supongo que luego lo hablare con ella.

-Como quieras.-dijo Allison.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Es ella.-dijo Stiles mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-Es Allison.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre la noche de luna llena? Estabas pensando en ella, ¿verdad? En protegerla.

-Ok.-dijo Scott.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del primer partido de lacrosse?-pregunto Stiles.-Dijiste que podías escuchar su voz en el campo.

-Sí, lo hacía.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, eso es lo que te trajo de vuelta para que pudieras marcar, y luego, después del partido en el vestuario, no la mataste; al menos no como intentabas matarme a mí.-dijo Stiles.-Ella te trae de vuelta.

-No, no, no, pero eso no es siempre verdad, porque literalmente cada vez que la beso o la toco...-empezó Scott.

-No, eso no es lo mismo.-dijo Stiles.-Cuando haces eso, eres otro adolescente hormonal pensando en sexo, ¿sabes? Estás pensando en sexo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo Scott riendo.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, en la clase cuando te estaba cogiendo la mano, fue diferente, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que te haga débil, creo que te da control, es como un ancla.

-Te refieres a que es porque la quiero.-dijo Scott.

-Exacto.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Acabo de decir eso?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, acabas de decirlo.-dijo Stiles.

-La quiero.-dijo Scott.

-Es genial.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora en otro tema...

-No, no, no, en serio.-dijo Scott.-Creo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella.

-Y es muy bonito.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora...

-Stiles.-dijo Scott tomándolo del brazo.-La quiero.

-Sí, escuche eso.-dijo su amigo.

-No puedo hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-No puedo.

-¿Que no puedes hacer?-pregunto Stiles.

-Siento que la estoy traicionando.-dijo Scott.-No puedo querer a alguien más.

-Scotty, ella se fue hace 6 años.-dijo Stiles entendiendo sus palabras.-No puedes seguir aferrado al fantasma de Jules, ella no lo hubiera querido.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Scott.-Lia era mi todo, no puedo querer a alguien más porque no puedo perder a alguien más.

-Ok, no vas a perder a Allison.-dijo Stiles.-La muerte de Jules fue un evento trágico, y no va a volverse a repetir.

-No puedo olvidarla Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Aun puedo verla Stiles, veo su sonrisa, escucho su risa, sueño con ella, sueño con la vida que deberíamos haber tenido.

-Scott, ella está muerta, y me duele mucho decirlo, pero ella no va a volver.-dijo Stiles.-Tienes la oportunidad de una nueva oportunidad a lado de Allison, tómala.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Por qué no podrías?-pregunto Stiles.-Acabas de decir que estás completamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Scott.-Supongo que tengo que intentarlo.

-Fantástico, ahora, antes de que te vayas a escribir un soneto, ¿podemos hablar de esto, por favor?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque obviamente no puedes estar alrededor de ella todo el tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces qué hago?

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Todavía.

-No.-negó Scott al ver la expresión de su amigo.-Tienes una idea, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Esa idea va a meterme en problemas?-pregunto Scott.

-Quizá.-dijo Stiles.-No mayores a los que hemos enfrentado.

-¿Esa idea va a causarme daños psicológicos?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, definitivamente.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott siguiendo a su amigo.

Siguió confundido a su amigo que caminaba de un aula a otra mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien, no supo a quien hasta que tras intercambiar palabras con unos cuantos compañero lo siguió hasta la cancha de lacrosse, donde en las gradas estaba la pelinegra que supuso había estado buscando dese que salió de clases.

-¿Que estamos haciendo?-pregunto Scott.

-Ya verás.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué nos dirigimos a donde está sentada EJ?-pregunto Scott.

-Vamos a hablar con ella.-dijo Stiles.-Primero hablamos con ella, no se veía bien, después hacemos lo de tu problema.

-¡Stiles!-exclamas Scott tomándolo del brazo.- ¿No escuchaste a Allison? Tiene que estar sola, no quiere ayuda.

-Mira, se veía mal, y no sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejarla sola, nos necesita.-dijo Stiles.-Si su hermana no se preocupa, yo sí.

-Ella no es Lia, Stiles.-dijo Scott deteniendo la marcha de su amigo.-Que luzca como pensamos que Lia debería de lucir no la convierte en ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Mira, me siento identificado con ella, me resulta fácil confiar en ella y admito que en algunos momentos se siente como si estuviéramos en tercer grado, si fuéramos Scott, Stiles y Lia contra el mundo.-dijo Scott.-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Lia está muerta Stiles, necesitamos seguir adelante, y aferrarnos a alguien que creemos se parece a ella no la va a traer de vuelta.

-En primer lugar, sé que Jules está muerta, Scott, sé que EJ no es ella, soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciar a ambas, quizá mi relación con Jules no era tan compleja como contigo, pero era mi mejor amiga y sé que EJ no es ella.-dijo Stiles.-En segundo lugar, es mi amiga, y acaba de sufrir un ataque de pánico, y no voy a dejarla sola.

-Stiles, su hermana dijo que tenía que estar sola.-dijo Scott.-Ella la conoce mejor que nosotros.

-No me importa.-dijo Stiles.-Voy a hacer esto, y tú eres bienvenido a acompañarme.

El moreno soltó entre dientes una maldición antes de seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y acercarse a la morena, la cual estaba sentada en la grada más alta mirando perdida el paisaje, Stiles se sentó una más abajo al equivalente de su izquierda, y él tomo el lado derecho, por un momento pensó que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, no hablo ni hizo algún movimiento que indicara que se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y decírselo a Stiles, EJ se sentó en medio de ambos.

-He estado pensando.-dijo ella.-Elena me dijo que algunas veces para poder controlarse necesitan una especie de atadura que los haga volver a la realidad, que requieren algo que los mantenga atados a su lado humano.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Stiles.-Lo hemos averiguado.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.- ¿Funciona?

-Aún no lo comprobamos.-dijo Scott.

-Deberíamos hacerlo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Elena dijo que entre más rápido lo consigan, más rápido tomas el control del coyote, en este caso el lobo, que vive en tu interior.

-Siéntate.-ordeno Stiles.-No venimos por eso.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Tienes que hablarnos de algo?

-No lo creo.-dijo ella.

-¿Ni siquiera de tu ataque en clase de Finstock?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, no lo recuerdo con claridad.-dijo ella.- ¿Está muy enojado?

-Está más preocupado por sí seguirás en el equipo.-dijo Stiles.-Y creo que está preocupado por ti, no te veías bien.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella rápidamente.-Solo necesitaba aire y despejar mi cabeza.

-Sí, Allison dijo lo mismo.-dijo Scott.-Pero Stiles insistió en venir.

-Dijiste que recordabas.-dijo Stiles.-Asumo que lo que recuerdas es sobre tu vida pasada.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella.-En serio chicos, estoy bien.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en explicarnos que pasa.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué recordaste?

-¿En serio quieren saberlo?-pregunto ella.

-Él sí, yo no.-dijo Scott.

-Es un idiota.-dijo Stiles lanzándole una mirada asesina a Scott.-Ignóralo.

-Si dicen una palabra de esto a alguien, me asegurare de destruirlos.-dijo EJ.-Y no es una advertencia, es una promesa.

-Bien.-dijo Stiles.

-Ni una palabra.-dijo Scott.-Aunque si después utilizo esto cómo un método de negociación, no me culpes a mí.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas.-dijo EJ sonriendo.-No robes mis frases.

-Oblígame.-pidió Scott.

-¿Cuál hueso quiere que te rompa?-pregunto EJ.-Y dado que sanara, no podrás acusarme de nada.

-Chicos, vamos.-dijo Stiles.-EJ, se lo que estás haciendo, estás intentado cambiar de tema.

-Él comenzó al utilizar mis frases.-se defendió la morena.

-No me importa.-dijo Stiles.-Habla.

-Mientras estábamos lanzándole bolas a Scott, comencé a tener una especie de visiones, pero no eran claras, ni tenían ningún sentido.-dijo EJ sentándose entre ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamara.-Escuchaba risas y chillidos de niños, escuchaba una voz masculina, aunque no lograba entender lo que decía, y veía árboles y animales.

-¿Crees que es un recuerdo?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Los doctores dijeron que era posible que nunca recuperará mi memoria, o al menos no completamente, me dijeron que solo recuperaría fragmentos sin sentido.

-¿Y no es eso lo que paso?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Nunca me había pasado, o al menos no mientras estuviera despierta.

-Tienes sueños.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo malo de los sueños, es que no puedes definir que es real y que es fantasía.-dijo EJ.-Una de las psicólogas me dijo que llevara un diario, que expresara lo que veía en mis sueños y de esa manera pronto tendría algo con que contar, aunque hasta ahora no he escrito mucho.

-¿Y por eso fue el ataque de pánico?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Por qué posiblemente recuperaras tu vida anterior?

-Eso es algo que no entiendo.-dijo ella.-Estaba tranquilizándome, pero cuando el entrenador comenzó a gritarte, fue cómo si el pánico volviera, como si estuviera gritándome a mí.

-Cómo si te estuviera agrediendo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Crees que tus padres te maltrataban?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Pero sentí la necesidad de protegerme, de proteger a Scott, y después, una nueva visión llego de golpe, los faros de un vehículo, cómo si me fueran a atropellar.

-¿Crees que está relacionado?-pregunto Stiles.- El hecho de que el pánico volviera con los gritos y que las luces de una auto, ¿crees que tienen algo que ver juntos?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Solo sé que apenas he dormido desde el viernes, y que ahora, las cosas que solo ocurrían cuando estaba dormida y que ocurrían de vez en cuando, están ocurriendo cuando estoy consciente y eso me aterra.

-¿No deberías de estar feliz?-pregunto Scott.-Puede que estés a nada de recuperar tus recuerdos.

-¿Qué te ha estado contando, Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Porque se lo que sea, no es cierto.

-Solo me dijo que algunas veces musitabas nombres en sueños.-dijo él.-Y que parecías saber más de lo que aparentabas, cómo si ocultaras algo.

-Quizá mi subconsciente oculta algo.-dijo EJ.-Y lo oculta tan bien, que no tengo idea de que sea.

-Lo siento.-dijo Scott.-No imagino lo doloroso que sería vivir así.

-No te preocupes.-dijo EJ.-Estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Admites que es doloroso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Admito que es difícil.-dijo ella.-Los ataques de pánico, aparte de que sean por el TDAH, son por que no recuerdo nada, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, pude haber sido cualquiera, y tengo miedo de que si llego a recordarlo, voy a perder más que mi identidad.

-Bueno, no puedo prometer que voy evitar que recuperes tus recuerdos.-dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Pero puedo prometer que no voy a permitir que pierdas tu identidad, no te dejare caer.

-Gracias, Stiles.-dijo ella.-Es es muy dulce.

-Lo se.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero debes prometer que nos dirás.

-¿Les diré?-pregunto ella.-Creí que habías arrastrado a Scott en esto.

-Quizá lo hizo.-dijo Scott.-Pero tengo que admitirlo, eres mi amiga, me importas, y dado que has accedido a ayudarnos con mi problema, yo te ayudare con los tuyos.

-Gracias Scott.-dijo ella.-Lo aprecio.

-Ahora que eso ha quedado resuelto.-les llamo Stiles.-EJ, debes de prometer que nos dirás si te sientes mal o si necesitas ayuda, no importa que, no importa la hora, siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Lo prometo.

-Bien.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a averiguar si hemos encontrado su ancla?

-Me parece fantástico.-dijo ella.- ¿Lo harás sufrir?

-Ni lo dudes.-dijo Stiles.

-Estoy aquí mismo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.

-Emilia, recuerda que salgo con tu hermana.-dijo Scott.-No te haría ningún mal recordarlo.

-¿Me llamaste Emilia?-pregunto ella.-Antes de llamarme por mi nombre, deberías invitarme a comer.

-Ni lo sueñes.-dijo Scott.

-¿Comida china, quizá?-pregunto ella.- ¿O quizá pizza? Te dejo decidir.

-No voy a llevarte a cenar.-dijo Scott.-A ninguno de los dos.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Perdón, señor?-pregunto Scott.-Sé que estoy castigado y eso, pero tengo que estar en el trabajo y no quiero que me despidan.

-¿Sabe una cosa?-pregunto EJ.-Ni siquiera se defendió, somos las victimas en esto.

-Srta. Argent, si algo he aprendido en esta semana que llevo conociéndola, usted nunca es la victima.-dijo Harris regresando la vista a los papeles que estudiaba.-Y si no quiere problemas, le sugeriría que cambiara de amistades.

-Yo le aconsejaría que se buscara una vida.-dijo EJ.-Quizá de esa manera dejara de meterse donde no le llaman.

-¿Quiere otra hora de castigo?-pregunto Harris.

-¿Quiere que incendia el lugar?-pregunto EJ.-Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Quiere que se le expulse?-pregunto Harris.-Es castigo Srta. Argent, quiero silencio.

-Tápese los oídos.-dijo ella.

-Guarde silencio o se ira con una suspensión.-dijo Harris.-Y lo digo muy en serio.

Iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Stiles y Scott sobre ella la hicieron cambiar de opinión, sí, sabía que Harris los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con otros chicos, pero no por eso iba a permitir que los fastidiara, sin embargo está vez lo dejaría pasar, no solo estaba en juego su castigo, si no el de sus amigos, así que ignoraría esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que atacara al profesor y que consiguiera la suspensión, y sería buena chica y se quedaría callada escuchando a sus compañeros sentados en la mesa de enfrente mientras conversaban de lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-Sabías que me curaría.-dijo Scott a Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo el chico.

-¿Lo hiciste para ayudarme a aprender?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-Mentiroso.-soltó EJ por lo bajo para que solo ellos la escucharan.

-Pero parcialmente castigarme.-dijo Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Parcialmente?-pregunto EJ mirando incrédula a Stiles.- ¿En serio?

-Bueno, esa es obvia.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo tenerte enfadado conmigo.-dijo Scott.

-Ya no estoy enfadado.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, tienes algo, Scott, ¿de acuerdo? Lo quieras o no, puedes hacer cosas que nadie más puede, eso significa que ya no tienes elección, significa que tienes que hacer algo.

-Lo se.-dijo Scott.-Y lo hare.

-¿Está es la parte donde se levantan y se abrazan y se besan?-pregunto EJ ganándose una mirada de reproche por sus compañeros.- ¿Qué? Dicen que la mejor parte de una pelea es la reconciliación.

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos, fuera de aquí.-ordeno Harris señalando a los dos muchachos.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott tomando sus cosas.

-¿Qué hay de ella?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ella no va a ningún lado.-dijo Harris.-Le queda media hora de detención.

-¿Está bromeando?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que hice está vez?

-¿Quiere una lista?-pregunto Harris.

-¿Quiere una vida?-pregunto EJ sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Quiere otra hora?-pregunto Harris.

-Váyanse.-pidió EJ a Stiles.-Estaré bien, te llamó cuando salga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dijo Stiles.-Pero llamas.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Creo que Scott me debe una comida.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Scott sonriendo antes de abandonar el aula seguido de Stiles.

-Entonces, Adrián.-comenzó EJ.- ¿Que haremos en este corto periodo de tiempo? ¿Algo interesante?

* * *

Izumi uchiha: Hola, ¿a que te refieres con si acepto OC? ¿Quieres que integre a algun personaje o que desarrolle otro personaje? Si es de esta manera, si el personaje tiene una buena historia y puedo intregrarlo a la historia, por supuesto que acepto OC.

Sakura086: Hola! Sí, es de hecho EJ es un OC, yo fui la que lo creo, solo estoy adaptandola a ciertas partes de la serie.

kittywolf: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar y por recomendar el fic, en serio lo aprecio.

* * *

Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	6. Capítulo 4: Sueños

**Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso, con el segundo capítulo de está noche.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Sueños**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, el sueño era tan vivido que no parecía ser un sueño, aún tenía el olor a tierra húmeda inundando sus fosas nasales y el sonido de las risas y los gritos aun flotaban a su alrededor, era la quinta noche que soñaba con lo mismo, siempre él mismo sueño, una caminata en el bosque con personas a su alrededor, aunque no lograba definir sus rostros o identificar sus palabras, dos personas, posiblemente dos chicos como ella, estaban a su lado, parecía un día de campo, parecía un recuerdo perdido, aunque dudaba que algún recuerdo terminara con una bestia saltando sobre ella.

Tras dar un par de vueltas en la cama y darse cuenta de que no eran ni las doce, al parecer solo había dormido unos minutos nuevamente, ni siquiera sabía porque lo intentaba dormir, así que se levantó, se vistió, se pudo unos tenis para correr y tras asegurarse que tanto sus padres como su hermana y su tía estuvieran en sus habitaciones, salió por la ventana y se dirigió al bosque, sabía que sucedería si se quedaba, otro ataque de pánico, otro episodio sin lucidez, así que necesitaba despejarse y vagar por el bosque hasta sentarse en el tronco de un árbol, le dieron la suficiente cordura como para tratar de analizar sus sueños.

-¿Sabes que está escapada tendrá un castigo, verdad?-pregunto su padre sentándose a su lado.

-¡Papa!-exclamo ella.-No te escuche.

-Ni siquiera notaste que venía detrás de ti.-dijo él riendo.-Y eso es algo que a ti nunca te pasa, siempre sueles escuchar, sabes que voy a acercarme antes de que lo hagas.

-Estaba distraída.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunto él.-Y no digas que nada, porque te conozco, sé que algo está rondando en tu cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Stiles?-pregunto ella.

-¿El amigo de Scott?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.- ¿Y recuerdas que comente que habíamos ido al cementerio?

-Escuche algo.-dijo Chris.

-Bueno, me topé con una lápida, de una familia y los nombres y las fechas me resultan familiares.-dijo ella.-Y desde ese día no he podido dormir porque he tenido sueños sin sentido.

-Siempre tienes sueños sin sentido.-dijo Chris.-Y eso no te ha puesto de esta manera.

-Está vez son diferentes, creo que pueden ser recuerdos.-dijo ella.-El lunes, Stiles, Scott y yo estábamos jugando lacrosse en nuestra hora libre y comencé a sentirme rara, las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en mi cabeza sin que las pudiera detener.

-Bueno, cariño, creo que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que eso podría pasar.-dijo Chris.-Sí no recuerdas, los doctores dijeron que era posible que comenzaras a recuperar tus recuerdos.

-Lo sé, sé que los doctores dijeron que podía llegar a pasar.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no le quita lo difícil, y se vuelve más difícil cuando no tiene ninguna lógica.

-¿Por qué es difícil?-pregunto su padre.-Llegues a recuperar la memoria o no, estaremos aquí, somos tu familia, EJ y nada va a cambiar eso.

-¿Qué pasa si no me gusta lo que recuerdo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Sí en vez de ser un bien, resulta ser un mal?

-Te apoyaremos.-dijo Chris.-Eres mi hija, eres hija de tu madre, eres hermana de tu hermana, eres sobrina de tu tía, eres nieta de tu abuelo, y sea cual sea el pasado que tengas, nada va cambiar.

-Promételo.-pidió ella.

-No necesito prometerlo, porque sé que eso va a pasar.-dijo él.-Somos tu familia, ahora y siempre.

-Te quiero, papá.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, pequeña.-dijo él besándola en la frente.- ¿Existe algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

-No lo creo.-dijo ella.-Es solo que… Es raro que pase después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Hubieras preferido que nunca pasara?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué solamente fueran sueños sin sentido?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Creo que sí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Chris.-Cariño, puede haber personas que aun te busquen, personas que aun esperas que regresen, personas que te quieren.

-Han pasado 6 años, papá.-dijo ella.-Sí alguien me buscara, ya me hubiera encontrado.

-Nos mudamos constantemente, eso hace difícil seguir el rastro.-dijo él.-Y más si no sabes que buscas.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué pasa si no me quieren?

-Vamos, Emma, ¿Quién no te quiere?-pregunto su padre riendo.-Todo el mundo me adora.

-Debe haber una razón para la que me encontraras vagando en la carretera.-dijo ella.-Y sea cual sea, no sé si quiero recordarla.

-Ok, voy a decirte algo, pero primero quiero que prometas no decirle a nadie.-pidió su padre.-Y cuando digo a nadie, me refiero a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre o a tu tía Kate.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.

-Cerca de dos años antes de que me casara con tu madre, y que tu hermana naciera, pase por un periodo de rebeldía.-dijo él.-Durante ese periodo de rebeldía, mantuve una relación con otra mujer.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.-Tenias 17 años, y aún no te casabas con mamá, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Digamos que, ella pertenecía a una familia que no era del agrado de la nuestra.-dijo Chris.-El punto aquí es que, a pesar de mis sentimientos por ella, la dejé.

-¿Tus sentimientos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿La amabas?

-Con todo mi corazón.-dijo su padre.-Casi tanto como las amo a ustedes.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?

-Porque deje que el miedo me dominara, no supe afrontar mis miedos ni pude saltar los obstáculos que se interponían en nuestra relación, así que tome el camino fácil y la abandoné, poco tiempo después me case con tu madre y ya sabes el resto.-dijo él.-Algunas veces, cuando discuto con tu madre o veo algo que me recuerda a ella, me arrepiento de haberla dejado, me arrepiento de no haber seguido el sueño loco de una vida a su lado, pero después veo mi vida y me doy cuenta de que dejarla fue el mejor error que pude cometer, si no lo hubiera hecho ni tu ni Allison estarían en mi vida, y ustedes son lo más importante que pudo pasarme, me doy cuenta de que si no la hubiera dejado, no tendría la vida que tengo.

-Estas tratando de decirme que si dejo que el miedo a toparme con algo desagradable, ¿me arrepentiré?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy tratando de decirte que tu pasado te hizo quien eres.-dijo él.-Y no puedes ni quieres ni debes cambiarlo.

-Pero mi historia es que no sé quién soy.-dijo ella.-No recuerdo nada de mi vida.

-Tu personalidad que estaba formada cuando te adoptamos, Emma, tenías hábitos y costumbres, eras una persona en toda la extensión de la palabra.-dijo él.-Todas las cosas que eres y no eres son debido a tu pasado, aunque no sepamos cual es.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto ella.

-Recuperes o no los recuerdos que hayas eliminado de tu cabeza, nada va a cambiar en ti.-dijo Chris.-Quizá tu perspectiva de ver las cosas cambie, pero tú no tienes por qué cambiar.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué pasa si cambio?

-Trabajaremos con eso, igual que hacemos cada vez que una nueva parte de tu personalidad sale a la luz.-dijo Chris.-Trabajamos con lo que sabemos, y lidiamos con ello.

-Cómo si fuera tan sencillo.-dijo ella.

-Quizá no sea sencillo, pero tampoco tiene que ser difícil, todo depende del cristal con que lo veas.-dijo él poniéndose de pie.-Ahora, es momento de regresar, tu madre debe de estar preocupada.

-Estaban dormidos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me salí?

-Vi tu sombra al asomarte a verificar, y escuche el ruido.-dijo él.-Te conozco y supe que estabas intentando evitar otro ataque de pánico.

-Allison te dijo.-afirmo ella agachando la mirada.

-Algo que debiste haberme dicho tú.-asintió él.-Pero es tarde y mañana tienes escuela, lo discutiremos antes de que te vayas.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-No quería que tú y mama se preocuparan.

-Cariño, eres nuestra hija.-dijo su padre.-Siempre nos preocupamos.

-En ese caso, te diré si vuelve a pasar.-dijo EJ.-Palabra de Boy Scout.

-No fuiste Boy Scout.-dijo él.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo ella provocando una carcajada en su padre.

-Vayamos a casa.-dijo su padre negando con la cabeza.

-¿Una carrera?-pregunto ella.

-Soy demasiado viejo para eso.-negó él.

-Cumplirás 37 años, no estás viejo.-dijo ella comenzando a correr.-Y tienes buena condición física, seguro puedes hacerlo.

-Está niña va a matarme.-musito el rubio antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzarla.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Allison observo a EJ sentada tranquilamente detrás de su padre mientras miraba por la ventana pérdida en su mundo, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquila con la sobreprotección de su papá? Esa mañana habían sido notificadas que hasta nuevo aviso serian llevadas a la escuela, así que ahora mismo se encontraban sentadas en el asiento trasero de la camioneta familiar mientras se dirigían a la escuela, y EJ parecía que estaba cómoda con eso, no parecía importarle, en serio que nunca entendería a su hermana,

-Papá, si vas a insistir en llevarnos al instituto, al menos tienes que dejarnos salir del auto.-dijo Allison.

-No veo a tu hermana quejándose.-dijo su padre mirando a los alrededores.

-Por qué esta tan ocupada en su mundo que no se ha dado cuenta de que hemos llegado.-dijo Allison golpeando a su hermana.- ¿Un poco de ayuda?

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.- ¿Ayuda con qué?

-Olvídalo.-dijo Allison girando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no está arriba el seguro?-pregunto EJ al intentar abrir la puerta.

-Es en lo que necesito ayuda.-dijo su hermana señalando a su padre que inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Vamos, papá, es el instituto.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que nos podría pasar?

-Kate, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre dar clases en casa?-pregunto Chris.

-Bueno, sabes que soy una chica de aprender haciendo cosas.-dijo Kate.

-¿Están bromeando, verdad?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Saben que pasaría si me quedo en casa todo el día?

-No, no lo sé.-dijo su padre.-Pero me encantaría averiguarlo.

-Tia Kate, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre padres sobreprotectores que no dejan de arruinar las vidas de sus hijas?-pregunto Allison sonriendo al verla quitar ella misma el seguro ante la mirada de reproche de su hermano.-Gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Kate.

-Llamen cualquier cosa.-pidió su padre.-Y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a cualquier cosa.

-Seguro.-dijo Allison rodando los ojos.-Adiós.

-¿EJ?-la llamo Chris.

-Sí vuelvo a sufrir lo mismo, te llamaré.-prometió la morena.-O le diré a la enfermera que te llame en caso de que sufra algún ataque de pánico.

-Buena chica.-dijo su padre.

-EJ, alguien te esa mirando.-señalo su tía Kate a un chico tras su hombro.- ¿Quién es?

-Jackson.-dijo EJ mirando al rubio.-Es el novio de Lydia, la mejor amiga de Allison.

-¿No es tu amiga?-pregunto Kate.

-Es mi amiga, pero todavía no tenemos esa clase de amistad.-dijo EJ.-Los veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro.-dijo Chris.-Ten cuidado.

EJ camino unos pasos sin quitarle las vista a su padre y a su tía y no se giró para entrar al instituto hasta que no vio a la camioneta alejarse, aún sentía la mirada de Jackson sobre ella y está lista para encararlo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el rubio se giró y entro al instituto ignorándola, al igual que ella llevaba ignorando a Scott y Stiles durante los dos días siguientes al ataque del alfa, y planea seguir haciéndolo, así que aunque sintió la mirada de todos, incluso la del profesor y la de los dos mencionados, se sentó al otro extremo de su lugar habitual, y tras un momento de sorpresa por el profesor, la clase comenzó dejándola libre de miradas para poder correr y huir de sus amigos en el momento en que la clase termino.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Es raro, todos hablan de lo que pasó la otra noche, y nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros.-dijo Allison.

-Gracias por la protección de menores.-dijo Lydia.

-En realidad, gracias a los oficiales.-dijo EJ apareciendo a su lado y asustando a la pelirroja.

-¡Dios!-gimió Lydia.-Deberías avisarnos cuando te vayas a aparecer así.

-¿Y quitarle lo divertido?-pregunto EJ.-Ni loca.

-¿Por qué gracias a los oficiales?-pregunto Allison.

-Bueno, es un pueblo pequeño, lo usual es que pocas cosas ocurran sin que todo el mundo lo sepa.-dijo EJ.-Así que la única razón por la que no saben que fuimos nosotros fue porque los oficiales de la policía han sido muy discretos, quizá porque entre nosotros se encontraba el hijo del sheriff y no quieren tener ningún problema con su superior.

-Ahora que están las dos aquí.-dijo Allison.- ¿Creen que he tomado la decisión equivocada?

-¿Sobre esa chaqueta con ese vestido?-pregunto Lydia.-Absolutamente

-Te lo dije.-dijo EJ.-Pero cómo siempre, nunca escuchas mis consejos de moda.

-Tú cállate.-dijo Allison.-Y saben lo que quiero decir.

-Creo que esta es mi señal de partida.-dijo EJ.-Las veo en un rato.

-No, no te vas.-dijo Allison tomándola del brazo.-Necesito un poco de tu neutralidad en esto.

-Scott nos encerró en un salón y nos dio por muertos.-dijo Lydia.-Tiene suerte de que no presentemos cargos y le hagamos pagar nuestra terapia.

-Bueno, dado que a mí no me ha encerrado, no tengo nada que alegar.-dijo EJ.-Pero creo que lo hizo para protegerlos, y creo que merece un poco de crédito por eso.

-Nos dejó solos.-dijo Lydia.

-No tengo nada que agregar.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir terminar trabajos.

-¡Cobarde!-la acuso su hermana.

-Precavida.-corrigió la morena.-Sabes que no me meto en las relaciones de las personas.

-Cobarde.-repitió su hermana.

-Mejor cobarde que quedar en medio de una relación, ese es mi dicho.-dijo EJ,-Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? ¿O en serio me tengo que ir?

-Claro.-dijo Lydia,- ¿Es cierto?

-¿Es cierto que?-pregunto ella.

-Que estás evitando a Scott y Stiles.-respondió la pelirroja.

-¿No estábamos hablando de Allison y Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-Pediste que cambiáramos de tema.-dijo Lydia.-Estoy dando uno nuevo.

-Creo que Allison realmente necesita nuestra ayuda.-dijo EJ.-Enfoquémonos en eso.

-Y tú estás cambiando de tema.-dijo Allison.-Los estás evitando.

-Eso es una mentira.-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-pregunto su hermana.

-¿En un pasillo caminando a mi siguiente clase?-pregunto EJ.

-Tenemos un periodo libre.-dijo Allison.-Así que no vas a clase.

-Entonces no lo sé, hermanita.-dijo EJ.-Quizá estoy esperando a que alguien me pregunte que estoy haciendo en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Con nosotros, genio.-dijo Allison rodando los ojos.-Desde que entraste a la escuela, caminas, comes, respiras y vives con Scott y Stiles, y ahora resulta que en vez de estar con ellos, estas con nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo EJ.

-Es cierto.-la corrigió Lydia.-Te has acoplado a ellos dos demasiado bien, parece que son tus únicos amigos.

-Tu eres mi amiga, Jackson es mi amigo, Danny es mi amigo.-dijo EJ.-Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, es la primera escuela en la que hago amigos.

-Pero Stiles y Scott son diferentes.-dijo Lydia.-Para ti ellos son esa clase de amigos con las que compartes todo y con los que pasas todo el tiempo, son tus mejores amigos.

-Llevo dos semanas conociéndolos.-dijo EJ.-No creo que ese tiempo pueda considerarse tiempo suficiente para definir mejores amigos.

-Créeme, es suficiente.-dijo Lydia.-Y ahora mismo, estas evitándolos.

-Y para que ellos no se acerquen estas utilizando mi situación con Scott para que no vengan a buscarte.-dijo Allison.

-¿Qué no puedo el tiempo con mi hermana mayor?-pregunto EJ.

-Puedes hacerlo.-dijo la aludida.-Cuando no implique utilizarme para evitar a otras personas.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo EJ.-Tengo mis razones para sentarme en el lado opuesto del salón.

-¿Durante tres clases?-pregunto Lydia.

-¿Cómo demonios saben eso?-pregunto ella.

-Todos los que comparten clase con ustedes lo están comentando.-dijo la pelirroja.-Es el segundo tema de conversación.

-Todos han notado tu cambio.-dijo Allison.

-Bueno, se equivocan.-dijo EJ.-Estoy trabajando en algo.

-Solo admite que los estás evitando.-pidió Allison poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Nosotras tres y aparentemente toda la escuela, incluso los profesores, sabemos que lo estás haciendo.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo ella.-Solo necesito espacio para trabajar en lo que trabajo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Allison.

-Tarea.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, eso funcionaria.-dijo Allison.-Si no fuera por qué compartes todas tus clases con ellos.

-No estoy evitándolos.-dijo EJ.

-En ese caso no te molestara toparte con ellos.-dijo Allison señalándole a los dos adolescentes que charlaban recargados en sus casilleros.-Tenemos una hora libre, así que habla con ellos.

-Allison, no te atrevas.-ordeno EJ.

-Buena suerte.-musito la castaña antes de empujarla en dirección a sus amigos.

Se giró dispuesta a seguir otro camino, pero Lydia grito llamando a Scott e hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada y la vieran, así que tras dedicarles una mirada asesina a las dos adolescentes, comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos.

-Hola.-saludo ella.

-¿Es con nosotros?-pregunto Stiles.

-Vamos, chicos.-pidió ella.

-Lo siento, pero llevas más de 24 horas sin hablarnos, pensé que ya no lo hacías.-dijo Stiles.

-Quizá me merezco eso.-dijo ella.

-Quizá si lo haces.-dijo Stiles.-Dime una cosa, ¿nos estas evitando?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto ella negando con la cabeza.-Stiles, comparto todas las clases con ustedes, no podría evitarlos aunque quisiera.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, igual que con el resto del mundo.-dijo ella.-He estado pensando en irme al espacio para evitar al mundo entero.

-No estoy bromeando.-se quejó el chico.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo ella.-Chicos, si los quisiera evitar, los evitaría y no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación.

-¿Entonces no nos evitas?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo hago.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Quizá porque sentaste lo más alejado de nosotros en clase.-dijo Stiles.-Y el hecho de que no respondas las llamadas.

-El alfa fastidio mi celular.-dijo EJ.-Ayer papá me llevo a comprarme uno nuevo y todo el día estuve adaptándolo a mis necesidades.

-¿Que del teléfono de tu casa?-pregunto Scott.-Te llame y tu tía Kate dijo que habías salido.

-Quizá fue cuando fui a comprarlo.-dijo ella.

-¿Y esta mañana?-pregunto Stiles.-En todas las clases nos sentamos juntos.

-Ayer tuve otro ataque de pánico, pensé que sentarme cerca de la puerta era lo mejor por si sucedía de nuevo.-dijo ella.-No los estoy evitando, estoy tomando un espacio para evitar complicaciones.

-¿Ni siquiera por lo que paso entre Allison y yo?-pregunto Scott.

-No me meto en las relaciones de los demás, no me gusta escoger bandos.-dijo ella.-Sea cual sea la razón por la que rompió contigo, es algo que tienen que solucionarlo entre ambos.

-No rompió conmigo.-dijo Scott rápidamente.-Nos tomamos un tiempo.

-Darse un tiempo es sinónimo de separación.-dijo EJ.-Y no la culpo Scott, le estás ocultando algo grande y tiene todo el derecho de querer separarse de ti.

-Voy a recuperarla.-dijo Scott.

-¿Quieres recuperarla? Empieza por ser honesto con ella.-dijo EJ.-Conozco a mi hermana, sé que entenderá la situación y no te juzgará.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo Scott.

-Genial, ya que se aclaró ese tema, ¿podemos pasar al siguiente tema?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Al tema que nos importa?

-¿Cuál nos importa?-preguntaron Scott y EJ al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, eso fue escalofriante.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Están practicando a mis espaldas sus reacciones? Porque en definitiva eso sonó algo...

-Stiles, solo di el tema.-pidió Scott.-Estamos en blanco.

-Es sobre el alfa y como se detuvo momentáneamente ante EJ y sus ojos brillantes.-dijo Stiles.

-Mis ojos no brillaron.-dijo EJ.-Y el alfa retrocedió cuando Scott llego a mi lado.

-Tus ojos brillaron de un extraño y familiar color morado, y digo familiar porque estoy casi seguro que he visto ese interesante y peculiar color con anterioridad.-dijo el chico.-Con respecto a lo otro, estoy bastante seguro que el impacto que lo hizo retroceder fue verte a ti.

-Scott es su beta, es obvio que se preocupe por su seguridad.-dijo EJ.-A quien por cierto necesitaba a solas.

-Tiene algo que ver contigo.-insistió Stiles.-Y tus ojos chispeantes.

-Stiles, solo soy una adolescente de 15 años, una adolescente extremadamente rara y confusa por lo que pasa con su vida.-dijo EJ.-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida anterior a mi adopción, ¿de qué le sirvo a un alfa con instintos asesinos?

-Quizá buscaba morderte, necesita ampliar su manada.-dijo Stiles.-Ella deben de oler algo para identificar a betas potenciales, ¿no?

-Tengo TDAH, ¿sería un buen beta?-pregunto ella.-Seria un beta sin control.

-Eso no lo sabes.-objeto Stiles.-Quizá te ayuda a controlarlo.

-Y estratégicamente le servirías en su plan.-dijo Scott.-En términos sencillos, tu descontrol haría que pudieras ser más fácil ordenarte que asesinaras sin ningún orden o control.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Usarte cómo una estrategia.-dijo Scott.-Un beta sin control sería un arma perfecta, pero también sería una buena oportunidad de distracción, mientras todos están tratando de lidiar con sus acciones, los asesinatos y desastres, el alfa tiene el camino libre y despejado para hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Desde cuándo sacas esas conclusiones?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es lo que yo haría.-dijo Scott escogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Desde cuándo sacas esas estrategias?-pregunto Stiles.-Eres pésimo planeando.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que haría y mis razones para hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-Y de cualquier manera, tenemos que trabajar en esta noche.

-¿Está noche?-pregunto EJ.

-Luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-No se preocupen, los tengo controlado.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Tú tienes eso y yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tenemos examen en la siguiente hora, ¿recuerdan?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero repasar, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-Eres un maldito genio.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Para qué quieres repasar? Eso debería hacerlo Scott.

-En primer lugar, no soy un genio.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, quiero hacerlo. Y para finalizar, los últimos días han sido complicados, y no quiero fallar en este examen, mi calificación depende de ello.

-Tienes una calificación perfecta.-dijo Stiles.-Lo que quieres es alejarte de nosotros.

-Scott, me debes una comida.-dijo ella.-La quiero esta tarde.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me debías una comida?-pregunto EJ.-Sera está tarde, los tres solos, hablando como los buenos amigos que somos.

-No te debo nada.-dijo Scott.

-Sí lo haces.-dijo ella.

-No lo hago.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, si lo haces.-dijo ella.-Y vas a pagarla.

-No voy a pagar nada, no te debo nada.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera sé por qué dices que te la debo.

-Solo es una maldita comida, Scott.-dijo ella.-La siguiente la pagaré yo.

-No voy a pagarla.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, si lo harás.-dijo ella.-Créeme, lo harás.

-Sí, si lo harás.-dijo Stiles.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Una comida.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

-¿Y tú auto?-pregunto Stiles.

-Papá se puso en plan sobreprotector, nos trajo a la escuela.-dijo EJ.-Lo llamaré y le diré que saldré a comer con ustedes, así que pasaremos el día juntos hasta que Scott entre a trabajar.

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Scott?

-Fantástico.-dijo Scott.-Mamá tiene el turno de día, así que podemos ir a mi casa, pedir comida y jugar videojuegos.

-Y aprovechamos para enseñarle unos cuantos trucos a EJ.-dijo Stiles.-Le enseñaremos cómo se juega.

-Se jugar.-dijo EJ.-No se preocupen por mí.

-Ya veremos eso.-dijo Stiles.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo ella.-Ahora, estamos de acuerdo, yo me voy a la biblioteca.

-Nos vemos en clase.-dijo Scott.

-Nos vemos en clase.-dijo ella.

-¿Está ocultando algo, verdad?-pregunto Scott viendo a la morena alejarse.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-Y tienes un plan para descubrirlo.-dijo Scott.

-Sip.-dijo el castaño.-Nos vemos en clase.

-Claro.-dijo Scott.-Creo que iré a repasar afuera.

-Sí, creo que tienes que hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

 _El partido de baloncesto está por terminar, la adrenalina invade todo su cuerpo, sabe que si falla el tiro perderán el partido, puede sentir a su lobo levantarse, listo para saltar y hacerlo perder el control, sin embargo algo lo hace volver a dormir, si le preguntan qué paso, los gritos de su hermana lo hicieron tranquilizarse, pero él mismo sabe que su hermana no tuvo nada que ver, fueron los gritos del mejor amigo de su hermana los que lo relajaran, escuchar su voz junto a los latidos acelerados de su corazón hicieron al lobo que volviera a dormir tranquilamente._

 _Hizo el tiro y justo en el momento que la pelota entro en la canasta, el silbato que anunciaba la finalización del partido, habían ganado y todos sus compañeros corrieron a festejarlo, se abrazaban y gritaban de la emoción, no todos los días se ganaba el pase a la final del estado, sus padres sonreían orgullosos y sus hermanos gritaban su nombre mientras corrían hacia el grupo de adolescentes que gritaba, Bartek encabezaba la marcha con Cora y su primo Kip pegados a los talones, Jules los seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás tomando de la mano a Scott, y Stiles, bueno, el mejor amigo de su hermana solamente los miro negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida._

 _-¡Lo hiciste, hermano mayor!-grito Bartek abrazándolo._

 _-Lo se.-dijo Derek._

 _-¡Ganaste!-grito Jules abrazándolo._

 _-Ganamos, Jules.-corrigió Derek.-Pude haber hecho el tiro final, pero fue un trabajo en equipo._

 _-¿Desde cuando trabajas en equipo?-pregunto Cora._

 _-¿A dónde fue Stiles?-pregunto Derek ignorando la pregunta de su hermana._

 _-Sabe lo tuyo con Paige.-dijo Scott.-Y no me preguntes que tiene con eso, pero está enojado._

 _-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Posiblemente esté afuera esperándonos.-dijo Bartek encogiéndose de hombros.-Sigue su rastro, estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo, lo tienes memorizado._

 _-Cállate.-dijo Derek.- ¿Estás seguro de que no se fue?_

 _-Sabes las reglas de la casa.-dijo Bartek.-Su padre tiene guardia y Melissa el turno de noche, así que estos dos se quedaran con nosotros y eso significa que no pueden moverse sin notificarles a mamá o a papá._

 _-Entonces está afuera.-dijo Derek.-Bien, voy a hablar con él._

 _-¿Para qué?-pregunto Jules.-Haz dejado claro que no te interesa, ¿por qué quieres hablar con él?_

 _Miro a Scott buscando su apoyo, pero el chico solamente se encogió de hombros y le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hermana demostrando a quien apoyaba, su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada esperando una respuesta que la satisfaga, era imposible que una niña de 8 años tuviera tanto poder, o más bien tanta desfachatez, de hablar con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente como si ya fuera un adulto, así que tras indicarle con una seña a sus padres que abandonaba la celebración y esquivar a sus compañeros que quieran arrastrarlo a la celebración, se dirigió al mismo camino que antes había seguido el niño castaño lleno de lunares._

 _Cuando salió por la puerta el panorama cambio, ya no se encontraba fuera del gimnasio de la escuela, se encontraba en la cancha de lacrosse y sentado en la banca de jugadores se encontraba el Stiles adolescente vestido con su uniforme de juego, el numero 24 parecía burlarse él, casi igual que el apellido_ "Stilinski" _, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al final se dirigió y se sentó a su lado._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek?-pregunto el chico antes de darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra.- ¿No has hecho el suficiente daño ya?_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto el moreno confundido._

 _-Te llevaste nuestros recuerdos.-dijo Stiles.-Te llevaste a Jules de nuestra vida, no quitaste todo._

 _-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-dijo Derek.-Hice lo mejor para ti y para Scott._

 _-¿Para mí y Scott?-pregunto Stiles.-Era lo mejor para ti, Derek, para no cargar con unos niños que te recordaban todo lo que perdiste por no escucharnos._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Scott perdió al amor de su vida, a la compañera que ahora mismo debería de estar en el lugar de Allison; yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la única persona que puede ganarme en hablar.-dijo Stiles.-Y todo porque tu decidiste que era mejor estar con otra persona que tener que cargar con un niño parlanchín, porque decidiste mostrarme, no, no mostrarme, decidiste mostrarnos que podías ignorar nuestra conexión e iniciar una vida lejos de mí._

 _-Stiles, por favor, detente.-pidió Derek._

 _-Es tú culpa que Jules esté muerta.-dijo Stiles.-Y es tu culpa que no la recordemos cómo deberías._

 _-Stil…-empezó el moreno._

 _-Es tu culpa que llevemos flores a una tumba que ni siquiera es real.-continuo Stiles.-Es tu culpa que todo se haya ido al demonio, tuya y de tus estúpidas ideas de rechazar a tu compañero._

 _-Cállate.-ordeno Derek.-Eres un sueño, te ordeno que te calles._

 _-¿No te gustan que te digan la verdad, Sourwolf?-pregunto Stiles riendo amargamente.- ¿O tienes suficiente con saber que tu provocaste su muerte?_

 _-Cállate.-dijo Derek nuevamente._

 _-Te odio, ¿lo sabes?-pregunto Stiles.-Tenia 10 años, y te necesitaba, y la única forma que decidiste ayudarme fue eliminando mis recuerdos, eliminándote de mi vida; te odio y si ahora no lo digo o no lo demuestro, lo hare, él día en que recupere mis recuerdos, el día en que descubra todo lo que hiciste._

 _-¡CALLATE!-grito Derek._

 _-Te odiare por el resto de mi vida.-dijo Stiles.-Te odiare y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, ya hiciste suficiente con arruinar mi vida._

-¡Cállate!-grito Derek despertándose sobresaltado.

Tenía la camisa llena de sudor y las sabanas estaban en el piso por los movimientos a los que supuso intentar despertarse, las palabras del Stiles de sus sueños resonaban en su cabeza, la mirada llena de reproche y dolor que el castaño tenía se incrustaron en su cabeza o no querían salir, estaba tan enfoscado en su propio dolor que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro a la habitación.

-Te escuche gritar, ¿estás bien?-pregunto él hombre ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, John?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Vienes a arrestarme?

-No, hasta donde yo sé, sigues siendo un fugitivo.-dijo el sheriff sentándose a los pies de la cama.-Pude escaparme y venir a verte, quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Derek.-O estoy tan bien cómo debería estar.

-Genial.-dijo John.- ¿Me dirás que paso esa noche?

-¿Me dirás cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Derek.

-Supuse que estarías aquí.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.-Y lo comprobé cuando cheque las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Cámaras de seguridad?-pregunto Derek.

-Antes de que hicieras lo que hiciste, Stiles y Scott, principalmente Scott, solían pasar mucho tiempo aquí.-dijo John.-Está cabaña tiene muchos recuerdos para todos, tu padre la construyo cómo un refugio para su familia, sin embargo pronto se convirtió en un sitio de reunión en medio del bosque, los chicos la utilizaban como su guarida o su centro de operación.

-¿Y pusiste cámaras?-pregunto Derek.-Es propiedad privada, pertenece a los Hale.

-Mira, Scott solía desaparecer y venir aquí, incluso dormía aquí.-dijo John.-Melissa estaba preocupada, así que tome la decisión.

-¿Qué quieres John?-pregunto Derek.-Si no has venido a arrestarme, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué paso esa noche?-pregunto John.-Quiero la verdad, no lo que Scott y Stiles me dijeron.

-No lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Fuimos a la escuela para usar a Scott para atraer a él alfa, cuando rugió, bueno, el alfa vino, me ataco y la siguiente que recuerdo es que tuve que huir.

-Prometiste que protegerías a Stiles.-dijo John.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él alfa lo hubiera atacado?

-Bueno, la garra del alfa atravesó mi pecho.-dijo Derek.-Lo siento si estaba más preocupado en salvar mi vida.

-Tu padre dijo que cuando los compañeros estaban en peligro, nada importaba más que su bienestar.-dijo John.- ¿No te importa el bienestar de Stiles?

-¿Quién dijo que éramos compañeros?-pregunto Derek.

-Tú lo dijiste.-dijo John.-Es por eso que hiciste lo que hiciste, el hechizo o maldición, lo que sea.

-No, te dije que teníamos una conexión, no que fuéramos compañeros.-dijo Derek.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Bueno, Anna creía que lo eran.-dijo el rubio.-Supongo que asumí que era cierto.

-Jules creía que Scott era su compañero.-dijo Derek.-Y ahora él está rehaciendo su vida, así que tampoco era verdad.

-Porque no se acuerda de la verdadera Anna.-dijo John.-No se acuerdo de la verdadera relación que sostenía con ella y con él resto.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Estos últimos días me ha dado tiempo de pensar.-dijo John.-En el Scott que debería haber sido y él Scott que es.

-¿Has pensado?-pregunto el moreno.- ¿Puedes iluminarme?

-Desde el funeral de tu familia, Scott cambio.-dijo John.-Se encerró en sí mismo, comenzó a mostrar solo la cara que quería que viéramos, su lado inocente, responsable y un tanto torpe.

-¿Un tanto torpe?-pregunto Derek.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, pero es el lado que lleva seis años mostrando, parece ser que en el funeral enterró al niño inteligente, atrevido y estratega, en resumen, el chico que nosotros conocíamos, el chico que era cuando Anna estaba con vida.-dijo John.-El cambio, una vez que lo analizas, es demasiado para un simple chico, y ese cambio ha durado aún más por tus cosas.

-¿Scott era inteligente?-pregunto Derek.

-Lo era.-dijo John.-Que su inteligencia no fuera como la de Stiles o Anna, no lo hace ser un idiota.

-¿Tu punto es?-pregunto Derek.

-La razón por la que él se encuentra rehaciendo su vida es porque no recuerda a ese chico.-dijo John.-No recuerda al verdadero Scott.

-No es mi problema.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Ahora, si no has venido a arrestarme, te pediré que te vayas, hemos terminado.

-¿Con que soñabas Derek?-pregunto John.-Callaste a alguien, ¿a quién? ¿Qué te dijo para que reaccionaras de esa manera?

-John, vete.-pidió Derek.-Lo digo en serio.

-La única persona a la que solías callar en ese tono era a Stiles.-dijo John.- ¿Era él? ¿Sueñas con mi hijo?

-John, no respondo de mí mismo si sigues hablando.-dijo Derek.-Lárgate de mi casa.

-Bien, pero déjame decir algo, la siguiente vez que te vea, te arrestare, no pudo seguir ayudándote.-dijo John.-Estamos analizando las propiedades de tu familia, así que es mejor que salgas de aquí.

-Gracias por el consejo.-dijo Derek.-Adiós.

-Adiós, Derek.-dijo John antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	7. Capítulo 5: Igual

**Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; cómo ya inicie la costumbre, al final respondere sus comentarios, así que quedense.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Igual**

Stiles y EJ se encontraron en el pasillo hacia el salón de clases, mientras que Scott ya se encontraba en la puerta, intentaron llamarlo pero no supieron si no los escucho, o bien no quiso esperarlo y algo más llamo su atención, entraron justo en el momento en que Scott se acercaba al asiento de Allison.

-Allison.-empezó Scott.

-Sr. McCall, por favor siéntese.-dijo Harris antes de dirigirse a EJ que acababa de entrar al salón.-Lo mismo para usted, Srta. Argent.

-¿Puedo hacer el examen de pie?-pregunto EJ viendo a Stiles ocupar su lugar.-Me siento mejor de esa manera.

-Siéntese.-ordeno Harris.-Y por favor, continúe cómo toda la mañana y hágalo lejos de Stilinski y McCall.

-¿Es que todo el mundo se fija en lo que hago y dejo de hacer?-pregunto EJ.- ¿O se trata de que usted es un acosador?

-Siéntese.-ordeno Harris.

-Detrás de Stiles.-dijo EJ ocupando su asiento habitual.

-Tienen 45 minutos para completar el examen, el 25% de su nota se puede ganar simplemente por escribir su nombre en la portada del libro azul.-dijo Harris.-A pesar de todo, como pasa cada año, uno de ustedes inexplicablemente no pondrá su nombre en la portada, y me dejara de nuevo cuestionándome mi decisión de ser profesor; Así que acabemos con la decepción, comiencen.

El grupo comenzó a responder el examen, EJ leía y respondía inmediatamente, parecía tener prisa por acabar o algo, Stiles procedió un tanto más lento, leía las preguntas con atención y respondía a conciencia, sin embargo Scott fue otro embrollo, no podría concentrarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no pudo hacer más que correr fuera del aula siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo.

-¡¿Sr. McCall?! ¡¿Sr. Stilinski?!-los llamo Harris cuando los vio salir del aula.-Srta. Argent, ni lo piense por un segundo.

-Según el reglamento escolar no puede obligar a un alumno a estar dentro del aula, Sr. Harris.-dijo EJ poniéndose e pie.

-Está en lo correcto, no puedo hacerlo, siempre y cuando se trate de una clase ordinaria.-dijo Harris.-Estamos realizando un examen.

-Un examen que he terminado.-dijo EJ poniendo su examen en el escritorio.-Exigiré mi derecho de largarme.

-¿Cómo quiere que crea termino el examen si ni su nombre está bien escrito?-pregunto Harris mirando el examen.

-Mi nombre está bien escrito.-dijo EJ.-Es mi nombre, no pienso cuando lo escribo, fluye de forma automática.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Harris.- ¿Emilia Juliana Hale?

-¿Qué? Bien, lo admito, me equivoque, estaba pensando en otras cosas, o en alguien más, pero eso no quiere decir que haya fallado en las respuestas.-dijo EJ corrigiéndolo.- ¿Quiere que le recite las respuestas? A, D, A...

-Srta. Argent, solo deje el aula.-ordeno Harris.

-No sabía que necesitara su permiso.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Stiles, no puedo...-empezó Scott.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás cambiando?-pregunto Stiles.

-No.-dijo Scott.-No, no puedo respirar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto EJ apareciendo detrás de Stiles.

-No puede respirar.-le informo Stiles mientras sacaba de la mochila de Scott su antiguo inhalador.-Aquí, usa esto.

-¿Y?-pregunto Ej.

-Vamos, Scott, hazlo.-dijo Stiles.

-¿No se supone que es un hombre lobo?-pregunto EJ a Stiles al ver al chico usar el pequeño dispositivo.-Hasta donde yo se los hombres lobo no se enferman.

-¿Tengo cara de saber las respuestas?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ella tiene un punto.-dijo Scott.- ¿Tenía un ataque de asma?

-No, estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero pensar que tenías un ataque de asma paró el ataque de pánico.-dijo Stiles.-Irónico.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-preguntaron Scott y EJ al mismo tiempo.

-En definitiva deben de dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Stiles.-Es perturbador.

-Responde la pregunta Stiles.-pidió EJ.-Tengo ataques de pánico todo el tiempo, y no sé cómo pararlos.

-Los tenía después de que muriera mi madre.-dijo Stiles.-No es divertido, ¿no?

-La miré, y fue como si alguien me diera en las costillas con u martillo.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, se llama corazón roto.-dijo Stiles.-Cerca de dos millones de canciones se han escrito sobre eso.

-Poesías, películas, libros.-añadió EJ.-Creo que es el tema preferido de todos las personas dramáticas.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, puedes pensar en esto: Su padre es un...-empezó Stiles sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la morena.

-¿Mi padre es un qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Un tirador experto que no tiene miedo de utilizar un arma.-dijo Stiles.-Y Scott lo ha visto usarla.

-Y yo nací ayer.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que ibas a decir?

-Que es un padre sobreprotector y que no dudara en herir a nadie para proteger a cualquiera de sus hijas.-dijo Stiles.-No lo quería hacer tan notorio.

-¿Crees que no lo es?-pregunto EJ.-Estoy al corriente de eso.

-¿Y entonces porque no lo dedujiste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, creí, no aun creo, que te referías a otra cosa.-dijo ella.-Creo que sabes algo que yo no sé, y se me hace enojar.

-Sea como sea, tu padre es un peligro andante, y Scott puede enfocarse en eso.-dijo Stiles mirando al moreno que los miraba contrario.-Pero al parecer no funciona.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste, genio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por su cara?

-Amigo, te han dejado, y tiene que ser un asco.-dijo Stiles.-Pero tienes...

-No, no es eso.-dijo Scott.-Era como su pudiera sentir todo en la habitación, las emociones de todos los demás.

-Tiene que ser la luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-Te encerraremos después en tu habitación cómo planeamos, de esa forma el alfa, que es tu jefe, tampoco puede llegar a ti.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer mucho más que encerrarme en mi habitación.-dijo Scott.

-¿Lo dices porque si sales, podrías ser capturado por cazadores?-pregunto Scott.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Porque si salgo, creo que podría matar a alguien.

-¿EJ, que demonios?-pregunto Stiles al ver cómo la morena le lanzaba tremenda cachetada a Scott.

-No pienses en eso.-ordeno EJ sacudiendo al moreno.-El primer paso para hacer es pensar en hacerlo, así que no pienses en matar a nadie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott sobándose la mejilla.-No matare a nadie.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Ahora, deben regresar y terminar el examen, ahora.

-¿Qué hay de tu examen?-pregunto Stiles.

-Lo he terminado.-dijo ella.

-¿En menos de 5 minutos?-pregunto Stiles.

-Soy una lectora rápida.-dijo EJ.-Me tarde lo suficiente para subrayar la respuesta correcta y entregárselo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, así que necesitan regresar y yo necesito hacer una llamada.-dijo EJ.-Nos veremos en clase de literatura.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-¿Consiguieron entrar al examen?-pregunto EJ al ver a sus dos amigos ocupar su lugar.

-¿Con Harris?-pregunto Stiles.-Debes de bromear.

-No se los permitió.-dedujo EJ.-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por mi.-dijo Stiles.-Preocúpate pro Scott, está suspendiendo la materia.

-Podemos trabajar para que la pase.-dijo EJ.-Trabajare en algo para hacerlo comprender la materia.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?-pregunto Scott.-Es molesto.

-Tenemos que tomar decisiones por ti.-dijo EJ.-De otra manera estarías muerto.

-Puedo cuidar mis calificaciones y todo por mi cuenta.-le replico Scott.-No te necesito ni necesito a Stiles.

-¿No lo haces?-pregunto EJ.-Puedo enumerarte cientos de veces que has requerido la ayuda de Stiles, y otras cuentas que has requerido las mías.

-Chicos, el profesor llego.-dijo Stiles interrumpiendo su discusión.

-¿Dónde está Garrett?-pregunto EJ al ver al hombre que entro a dejar su portafolio y dos pequeños recipiente en el escritorio antes de proceder a salir del aula.

Todos sus compañeros parecían preguntarse por su antiguo profesor, ya que en el momento en que el hombre dio un paso fuera del salón los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, preguntándose o haciendo teorías locas sobre el nuevo maestro y la desaparición del antiguo, no fue hasta que un carraspeo profundo desde la puerta hizo que todo guardara silencio.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme a entregar estos paquetes?-pregunto el hombre dejando una caja en el piso.-Uno a cada uno, por favor.

-En definitiva sabe hacer entradas.-susurro EJ a Stiles.

-Cállate.-susurro el chico.

-Soy Brent Bryan, su nuevo profesor de literatura.-dijo el hombre sentándose en su escritorio.- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Qué paso con el profesor Garrett?-pregunto EJ.

-No estoy autorizado a responder eso, ¿Srta...?-pregunto el profesor.

-Argent.-dijo ella.-EJ Argent.

-¿Hermana de Allison?-pregunto Bryan.

-Lamentablemente.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿no está autorizado a responder o no quiere responder?

-Quizá ambas.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Alguna pregunta sobre mi persona antes de comenzar la clase?

-¿Por qué no quiere responder?-pregunto EJ ignorando a Stiles que intentaba hacer que se callara.- ¿Le hizo algo para obtener su puesto?

-Srta. Argent, el profesor Garrett fue reasignado a otro instituto.-dijo Bryan.-Desconozco los motivos que tendría para aceptar o pedir la reasignación, pero ahora me han asignado como impartidor de la materia y eso debe ser suficiente información.

-Debería.-dijo EJ.-Pero no lo es.

-Ahora, si no hay ninguna pregunta, me gustaría comenzar.-dijo Bryan.

-Adelante.-dijo EJ.

-En los paquetes que sus compañeros me han ayudado a entregar, encontraran una lista de libros seleccionados por mí, tendrán que escoger de ellos con el que trabajaran lo que queda del semestre.-dijo Bryan.-También encontraran dos etiquetas, a una de ellas le pondrán su nombre completo y a la otra la forma en que gusta que lo llamen.

-¿Cuando dice nombre completo se refiere al nombre completo?-pregunto Stiles.

-No, me refiero a su nombre de usuario en las redes sociales.-dijo Bryan.-Incluyendo corazones y faltas ortográficas.

-Bien, lo entendí.-dijo Stiles.

-Cuando terminen de escribirlo lo depositaran en estos pequeños frascos.-dijo el profesor señalando dos frascos con tapa, uno rojo y uno azul.-El rojo será para el completo y el azul para como les guste que los llamen.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Apuesto que les gustaría saberlo.-dijo el profesor.

-Pero no nos lo dirá.-dijo una chica de la primera fila.

-Haremos algo más interesante.-dijo Bryan.-Tendrán desde este momento hasta la siguiente clase para presentarme ideas de porque o para que quiero tener estos frascos, quien acierte o al menos llegue cerca de su objetivo, tendrán un punto extra en la calificación final.

-¿Y podremos dárselo a alguien?-pregunto EJ.

-No entiendo su pregunta.-dijo Bryan.

-Por ejemplo, si yo saco calificación perfecta, no tendré necesidad de utilizar ese punto.-dijo EJ.-Así que mi pregunta es, ¿puedo obsequiárselo a alguien?

-¿Cree ganar el punto?-pregunto Bryan.

-Es una posibilidad.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y cree sacar una calificación perfecta?-pregunto Bryan.-Ni siquiera he dicho como calificaré.

-No lo creo, lo se.-dijo EJ.-Así que responda, ¿podré hacerlo?

-Lo considerare.-dijo Bryan.

-Eso no es una respuesta.-dijo EJ.

-Deje adivinar.-pidió el profesor.-Usted es el alumno que no guarda silencio aun estando el profesor en la sala.

-La misma que viste y calza.-dijo EJ.

-Bueno, considerare permitirle regalar el punto.-dijo él.-Siempre y cuando usted considere dejar de aparentar ser la más inteligente del grupo cuando en realidad lo único que quiere es atención.

-No aparento.-dijo EJ.-Soy la más inteligente del grupo.

-Eso es debatible.-dijo el profesor antes de dirigirse a todo el aula que observaban con seguimiento la batalla verbal.- ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que tienen que hacer?

-¿Debatible?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué quiere decir con debatible?

-La inteligencia no solo se basa en lo que usted piensa, Srta. Argent.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Por qué no realiza un poco de investigación y lo descubre usted misma?

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Ahora tengo tarea extra.

-¿Alguna duda en lo que tienen que hacer?-repitió la pregunta Bryan.

-¿Qué hay del libro?-pregunto EJ.- ¿También trabajaremos con él?

-¿No puede estar callada durante al menos dos segundos?-pregunto Bryan.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Pero puedo hablar durante al menos 10 minutos sin detenerme, ¿lo quiere ver?

-Estoy bien sin verlo.-dijo Bryan.

-¿Qué hay del libro?-pregunto EJ.- "Secretos y misterios de la vida de los elegidos por los dioses"

-Ese es un proyecto especial, toda la clase lo tendrá.-dijo Bryan.-Cada día antes de finalizar la clase, uno de ustedes leerá un poco del libro y lo analizaremos.

-Encantador.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuánto nos costara?

-Es un regalo.-dijo Bryan.-Mi regalo de bienvenida a mi clase.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Ni 15 minutos con nosotros y ya nos quiere comprar.

-Genial.-dijo Bryan.-Ni 15 minutos conociéndola y ya tengo ganas de asesinarla con mis propias manos.

-Ten cuidado, EJ.-pidió Stiles en tono burlesco.-Parece que has encontrado a tu igual.

-Cállate, Stiles.-gruño la morena golpeado al castaño en la cabeza.-Y creí que tú eras mi igual.

-Yo creí que era Scott.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Yo?-pregunto el aludido.- ¿Por qué yo? Ustedes son los que hablan en esta relación.

-Por eso.-dijo Stiles.-Ustedes se complementan.

-¿Nos complementamos?-pregunto EJ.-Discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Y por no hablar que nunca coincidimos en nada.-el apoyo Scott.-Definitivamente no nos complementamos.

-Algo los detiene de hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.-Porque definitivamente ustedes dos tienen una conexión rara, que empieza por decir las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Esas son coincidencias.-dijo EJ.

-Cómo tú digas.-dijo Stiles.

-Esta es clase de literatura.-dijo el profesor Bryan llamándoles la atención.-No de psicología.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, y aunque estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con alumnos como ustedes tres, no lo hare.-dijo Bryan.-La siguiente vez que hagan lo que hicieron hace unos momentos, se encargaran de la siguiente clase.

-¿Defina encargarse?-pidió Stiles.

-Significa que les daré un tema y ustedes tendrán que desarrollarlo.-dijo Bryan.-Y posteriormente mostrarlo a la clase.

-Fantástico.-dijo EJ.

-Debe de estar bromeando.-dijo Scott.-Tienen TDAH, no pueden simplemente dejar de hacerlo.

-En ese caso, ¿Sr...?-pregunto el profesor.

-McCall.-dijo Scott.

-Creo Sr. McCall, que es su obligación mantenerlos en silencio.-dijo Bryan.-Si es la única parte cuerda del grupo, cumpla su posición de mantener cuerdo al grupo.

-Como si eso fuera posible.-rugió Scott por lo bajo.

-¿Sr. McCall?-pregunto el profesor.

-Lo intentare, señor.-dijo Scott.

-Bien.-dijo Bryan.-Ahora, comenzaremos con nuestras cosas.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

EJ se encontraba sentada en la puerta del vestidor de los chicos cuando el profesor se acercó a ella, en un principio no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola y sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto el entrenador.

-Desde hace media hora.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces, vamos.-dijo el entrenador negando con la cabeza.

-Entrenador, ¿puedo hacerle un pregunta?-pregunto EJ mientras lo seguía al interior del vestuario de los chicos.

-Seguro.-dijo Finstock.

-¿Por qué siempre soy la que tiene que esperar afuera para entrar?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque eres una chica.-dijo el entrenador.-No puedo autorizar que utilices el vestuario de los chicos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Veré algo que no haya visto en libros de anatomía?

-Porque no quiero hacerlo, ¿quedo claro?-pregunto Finstock.- ¿O tengo que explicarlo con manzanas?

-Quedo claro.-dijo EJ.-Adelante, comience lo que tenga que comenzar.

-De acuerdo, genios, escuchen.-ordeno el entrenador haciendo sonar su silbato.-Debido a la reciente epidemia de conjuntivitis, gracias Greenberg, las siguiente personas va a ir en primera línea bajo prueba, con énfasis en la palabra "Prueba".

-Encantador.-dijo EJ sentándose a un lado de Stiles.

-Argent, lenguaje.-ordeno Finstock.

-Solo dije encantador.-dijo EJ.

-Y yo solo dije lenguaje.-dijo él.

-Y eso por eso que es mi maestro favorito.-dijo EJ.-Lo amo, entrenador.

-Yo también te amo, Argent.-dijo él.- ¿Me dejas continuar?

-Me pide permiso, eso es tierno.-dijo EJ llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¿Puedo besarlo?

-¡Argent!-exclamo el profesor.

-Está bien, entrenador.-dijo Stiles tapándole la boca con la mano.-La tengo asegur... ¡Auch! ¡Me mordiste!

-Sí, me callare por mí misma, si no te molesta.-dijo EJ.-Adelante, entrenador, tiene toda nuestra atención.

-Gracias.-dijo el entrenador.-Rodríguez, bienvenido a la primera fila; Taylor, y...

-10 dólares a que dice tu nombre.-dijo EJ a Stiles.

-No voy a apostar contra eso.-dijo Stiles.

-Deberías.-dijo EJ.

-Vaya mierda, no puedo leer ni mi propia letra.-maldijo el entrenador.- ¿Qué es esto, una "s"? No, no, esto no es una "s". Esto es una... una... Esto es una "b" Definitivamente esto es una "b". Rodríguez, Taylor y Bilinski.

-Stiles, cálmate.-pidió EJ riendo ante su exagerada reacción de festejo.

-Lo sabias.-dijo Stiles.

-Te dije que debías haber apostado.-dijo EJ.

-Te amo.-dijo Stiles.

-¡Bilinski!-grito el entrenador.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Stiles.

-A nadie le interesa tu vida amorosa.-dijo Finstock.- ¡Cállate!

-Sí, señor.-dijo Stiles volviendo sentarse, solo que en está ocasión, EJ quedo en medio de él y Scott.

-Stiles.-le llamo Scott.

-Es Biles.-lo corrigió el castaño.-Llámame Biles, o juro por Dios que te mataré.

-Una cosa más.-dijo el entrenador.-Desde ahora, inmediatamente, cambiamos de co-capitanes, felicidades, McCall.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jackson.

-¿Qué quiere decir, qué?-pregunto Finstock.-Jackson, esto no te quita nada, se trata de combinar fuerzas separadas de una unidad, se trata de coger tu unidad, la unidad de McCall, y vamos a hacer una gran unidad. McCall, ahora son tú y Jackson; todos los demás, ¡Traseros al campo!

-Eso suena interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo observar?

-EJ, eso te incluye.-dijo Finstock.- ¿Querías estar en el equipo? Trabaja con el equipo.

-Antes de eso, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-pregunto EJ.

-Claro.-dijo el entrenador.

-¿A qué unidad pertenezco?-pregunto EJ.-Según usted.

-A ninguna.-dijo el entrenador.-Eres quien los mantiene unidos.

-Ja.-dijo EJ.-Pensé que pertenecía a la de Scott.

-Cuida tus palabras, EJ.-dijo Jackson.-No vaya a ser que pensemos que te gusta el ex-novio de tu hermana.

-¿Le dirás eso a mi hermana?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué me gusta Scott?

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Jackson.

La morena no respondió, solo sonrió, se giró hacia el moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí para juntar sus labios, solo para darle un beso casto y sencillo, un choque le labios para seguir el juego de Jackson, sin embargo las cosas subieron de tono cuando el chico inconscientemente, o quizá consiente, la tomo del rostro para profundizar el beso, y ahí todo se fue al traste, de algún modo el beso inocente se convirtió en uno beso apasionado y exigente, un beso que solo se detuvo al escuchar el silbato del profesor en sus oídos.

-Todo el mundo, el espectáculo se terminó-grito el entrenador.-Al campo.

-Puedes decirle eso a mi hermana.-dijo EJ al rubio que la miraba sorprendido, aunque la verdad es que la única razón por la que el resto no los seguían observando fue porque el entrenador los envió al campo.

-Quizá lo haga.-dijo Jackson antes de dirigirse a su casillero.

-¿Vamos al campo?-pregunto EJ poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto Stiles a sus dos amigos.

-Un beso.-dijo EJ.- ¿No has visto uno antes?

-No entre ustedes.-dijo Stiles.

-Mira, vamos a olvidarlo, ¿quieres?-pregunto EJ.-Bese a Scott porque quería fastidiar a Jackson, Scott se sorprendió y está confundido por lo que ha pasado con Allison, y al notar su olor en mí, bueno, siguió el beso, así que olvidémoslo.

-¿Van a olvidar ese beso?-pregunto Stiles.-Yo no participe y vaya que incendio el lugar.

-Solo fue un beso, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Besar a Scott fue como besar a...

-Un hermano.-dijo Scott.-Fue como si besara a mi hermana.

-Sí, eso es.-dijo EJ.-Besar a un hermano.

-¿Así es cómo besarían a sus hermanos?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque definitivamente ese beso fue...

-¡Cállate!-gritaron los dos morenos.

-Lo repito, deben de dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Stiles fingiendo un escalofrió.-Que hablen al mismo tiempo, que completen las oraciones del otro y ahora ese beso, voy a empezar a pensar que existe algo más ente ustedes y no me lo han dicho.

-Existe algo más, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Tenemos sexo salvaje todas las noches.

-Y no olvides lo que hacemos en la camioneta de tu padre.-dijo Scott.-Ese es sexo del bueno.

-¿Tienen que decirlo de esa manera?-pregunto Stiles.-Podrían decir dormir juntos o acostarse.

-¿Quieres dejar el tema del beso?-pregunto EJ.-Fue un beso, está olvidado.

-Sí, besaste al ex novio de tu hermana, y Scott beso a la hermana de su exnovia.-dijo Stiles.-Lo siento si no puedo olvidarlo.

-Te diré que.-dijo EJ.-Si no olvidas el tema, me asegurare de hacerte la vida imposible Stiles.

-¿Imposible?-pregunto Stiles.

-Un completo infierno.-dijo EJ sonriendo.-Y pregúntale a Ally, no me detengo una vez que empiezo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Voy a olvidar el tema.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿podemos ir al campo?

-O cuestionarnos otra cosa.-sugirió Stiles tomando sus cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto EJ.

-Que a Scott no parece importarle lo que acaba de pasar.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Scott.-Solo... Vámonos.

-Vamos, Scott, ¿puedes creerte esto?-pregunto Stiles.-Tú eres capitán, yo estoy en primera fila.

-Stiles.-pidió Scott.

-¿Estas flipando?-pregunto Stiles.-Estoy flipando.

-¿Qué sentido tiene?-pregunto Scott.-Es sólo un título estúpido, y he podido prácticamente oler los celos ahí.

-Espera, ¿olías celos?-pregunto Stiles.

-Stiles, cualquiera cosa con ojos pudieron ver los celos.-dijo EJ.-Y el enojo.

-No me refiero a eso.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Olías celos?

-Sí, es como si la luna llena lo hubiera subido todo a diez.-dijo Scott.

-¿Puedes elegir cosas como, no lo sé, deseo?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con deseo?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Cómo deseo sexual?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Deseo sexual?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, deseo sexual, lujuria, pasión, excitación.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-pregunto EJ.

-¿De Lydia?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que acaba de leerte el pensamiento, compañero.-dijo EJ riendo ante la cara del castaño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles matando con la mirada a la morena.-No, en un sentido general, ¿puedes determinar el deseo sexual?

-¿De Lydia hacia ti?-pregunto Scott.

-Bien, sí, de Lydia hacia mí.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, necesito saber si tengo alguna oportunidad con esta chica, ¿de acuerdo? Llevo obsesionado con ella desde tercero.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, para salvarme de una horrible humillación.-dijo Stiles.-Así que, por favor, ¿puedes ir y preguntarle si le gusto? Mira si suben sus pulsaciones, si salen feromonas.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.

-Espera.-pidió EJ.-Quiero decirles algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-No podemos hacer lo que tenemos planeado esta tarde.-dijo EJ.-Papá llamo y dijo que me retiraba el permiso, al parecer Allison le llamo y le comento lo que paso durante el examen.

-Fúgate.-dijo Stiles.-O miéntele.

-No puedo.-dijo EJ.-No tengo auto, ¿recuerdas?

-Que Stiles te lleve.-dijo Scott.

-Y después lo metería en problemas a él.-dijo EJ.-No, dejemos que está vez gane el juego, mañana será otro día.

-Yo no pagaré otro día.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, si lo harás.-dijo ella.

-La situación está aclarada.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Puede ir Scott y ver lo que le pedí?

-Bien.-dijo Scott.

-Te quiero.-dijo Stiles viéndolo acercarse a la pelirroja.-Te quiero.

-¿Lo quieres de verdad o solo porque está haciendo esto?-pregunto EJ.

-Las dos cosas, es mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero.-dijo él provocando que la mirada de la morena cayera sobre él.- ¿Qué miras?

-¿Desde tercer grado?-pregunto EJ.

-Cállate.-gruño el castaño.

-Vamos, Stiles.-dijo EJ riendo.-Disfruta el momento.

-Si me consideras raro, pregúntale a Scott cuando decidió que Jules y él estarían juntos.-dijo él.-No sé si fue cuando la vio entrando a preescolar o después de hacer que casi nos expulsen cuando estábamos en primero.

-Eso es tan romántico.-dijo EJ.

-A Scott lo consideras romántico y de mi te burlas.-dijo Stiles.-Eso hiere mi corazoncito.

-Prometo que te ayudare a sanarlo.-dijo ella.-Quizá te consiga una cita con el lobo.

-¿Por qué siempre bromeas sobre eso?-pregunto Stiles.-No me gusta, lo odio.

-No, no lo haces.-dijo ella.-Y he visto cómo te mira, definitivamente hacen una buena pareja.

-¿Has visto cómo me mira?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Creo que hace una muy buena pareja.-dijo EJ.- ¿Vamos al campo?

-Eso me deja con la misma confusión.-grito Stiles viéndola alejarse.

* * *

Kittywolf: Gracias a ustedes por escribir, me alegra que te gustaran, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado.

Jimbo: Hola! Tarde o temprano Scott y EJ van a tener sus cosas, incluso cuando este todavia sale con su Allison, y por lo mismo van a tratar de mantenerse alejados, bueno ella va a tratar de mantenerse alejada, pero al final van a terminar juntos.

Izumi Uchiba:Hola! Creo que pronto Allison comenzara a darse cuenta de la conexión que tiene su hermana con Scott y Stiles y ahí es cuando comenzaran los verdaderos problemas, aunque creo que EJ aun le quedan muchas cartas por jugar.

Respecto a tu OC, me gusta y lo voy a añadir, solo debo advertir que voy a modificar un poco la historia del Alexis para adaptarla a la historia, pero tratare de que su historia final quede lo más parecido a la tuya. El vendria llegando a Beacon más o menos por el capitulo 15 o 16 (los anteriores ya los tengo casi terminados y seria más complicado de añadir), pero en el capítulo en el que llegue sera dedicado solamente para conocer su historia (quiza él contandosela a EJ o Chris contandosela a sus hijas), y a partir de ahí comenzara a relacionarse con los personajes. A su relación con Jackson, me parece bastante bien. Lo unico es que tengo planeado añadir a un personaje (alguien relacionado con Chris, porque no quiero hacer completamente malvado a ese hombre) y ahora que me haz dado a Alexis, ellos dos pueden ser buenos amigos.

Sakura086: Hola, llendo directo al punto respondiendo tus preguntas.

1.-La familia de EJ es la familia Hale, y todos sabemos que sucedio, murieron en el incendio provocado por Kate Argent.

2.-Sí, quiza se tarden un poquito en empezar a ser novios, debido a Allison, pero sí, terminaran como pareja.

3.-Pronto, muy pronto. EJ no dejara pasar el tema para fastidiar a ambos y aunque no sea estrictamente escenas romanticas entre ambos, pronto haremos que EJ empiece a hacer su magia para juntarlos a ambos.

4.-Sí, tiene 15 o al menos eso creen, ya que no es hasta que descubren su verdadera identidad que lo definen por completo, ya que ella sabia cuando cumplia años, más no sabia el año en que nacio, así que le dieron una fecha probable. (Extraoficialmente puedo decir, que sí, en efecto tiene 15 años, para desarrollar parte de la trama es necesario que sea un año menor que Scott y Stiles, más que nada para definir sus actitudes hacia ella.)

5.-Sí, creo que veremos algunos recuerdos con ambos, aunque por la diferencia de edad (6 años), no va a ver muchos en el plano romantico.

6.-No te preocupes por las preguntas, si puedo responderlas sin revelar mucho, con gusto lo hare.

TsubasaStilinski: Hi! Se refiere al hecho de que debido a un trauma físico y mental que vivio cuando era niña, su cerebro de algun modo elimino todo recuerdo como un metodo de protección para evitar sufrir o caer en una crisis, así que ella, tiene los conocimientos que obtuvo, cómo leer, escribir y datos generales, pero no tiene ninguna idea de como los obtuvo, de la misma manera que no recuerda ni a su familia ni a sus amigos, sabe que existe, pero no sabe como lucen, como se llaman o donde viven, es por eso que no reconce a nadie de los que tuvo contacto cuando era una niña. Creo que es algo así como que sufre estres postraumatico y sus sintomas son ataques de panico y la amnesia.

Astonema Black: Hola! No te preocupes, ya van a llegar esas partes, quiza no tan notorias pero si se mostraran. (Aunque debo admitir que las mejores empezaran con la llegada del Kamina a Beacon Hills, asi que solo queda esperar)

* * *

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	8. Capítulo 6: Collar

**Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso, cómo ya se dieron cuenta, actualice rápido, tratare de actualizar diario o cada tercer día, y si no puedo, bueno, lo haré lo más rápido posible.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, los veo más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Collar**

La noche había sido muy interesante, la policía seguía a Derek y para ayudarle a escapar, esté les había pedido que manejaran el camaro, y mientras Scott se encargaba de conducir, Stiles se encargaba del radio y les guiaba sobre cómo avanzaba la situación para poder ayudarle a Derek, ¿cómo? Pasando a recogerlo en su huida a pie.

-¿Qué parte de quedarte tumbado no entiendes?-pregunto Scott.

-¡Maldición, lo tenía!-grito Derek ignorando al chico.

-¿Quien? ¿El Alfa?-pregunto Stiles.

-¡Sí!-dijo Derek.-Estaba justo delante de mí, y la maldita policía apareció.

-Oye, sólo están haciendo su trabajo.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, gracias a alguien que ha decidido hacerme el fugitivo más buscado en todo el estado.-dijo Derek mirando a Scott.

-¿En serio, podemos pasar de eso?-pregunto Scott.-Cometí un error estúpido, lo entiendo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

-¿Puedes intentar confiar en nosotros al menos medio segundo?-pregunto Scott al ver la negativa del hombre lobo.

-Sí, los dos.-dijo Stiles.-O solo él.

-¿Para que vayan y se lo cuenten a la chica Argent?-pregunto Derek.-No, gracias.

-No metas a EJ en esto.-gruño Scott.-Ella no es cómo su tía o su padre.

-Para mí lo es.-dijo Derek.

-Pues no lo es.-dijo Scott.-A ella no le importa lo que seamos, y si se lo pedimos, sé que nos ayudara.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-Así que sí, le voy a decir, por qué ella nos ayudó antes y nos puede ayudar ahora, solo habla.

-Vaya, Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Incluso a mí me diste miedo.

-Cállate.-dijo Scott mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.- ¿Derek?

-Mira, la última vez que hablé con mi hermana, estaba cerca de averiguar algo.-dijo Derek.-Encontró dos cosas, la primera era un hombre llamado Harris.

-¿Nuestro profesor de química?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Por qué él?-pregunto Scott.

-Todavía no lo sé.-dijo Derek.

-Yo sí.-dijo una voz femenina por el radio.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek mirando a Stiles.

-Quería escuchar.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.-Y sea como sea, terminaremos contándole todo, así que ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué Harris?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, es maestro de química.-dijo EJ.-En teoría tiene los conocimientos para poder haber provocado en incendio en la casa de los Hale sin dejar mucha evidencia.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Hice mi investigación.-dijo EJ.-Mi padre me lo prohibió, así que lo investigue.

-¿Tu padre te prohibió investigarlo?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por qué será?

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con tu familia.-dijo EJ.-Creo que vi el símbolo de tu espalda en una de sus navajas, pero no estoy segura.

-Volviendo al tema.-pidio Scott.

-Es todo lo que tengo.-dijo EJ antes de maldecir en quien sabe cuántos idiomas.-Stupid branch (estúpida rama).

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Scott.

-En mi casa.-dijo EJ rápidamente.

-¿En tu casa hay ramas?-pregunto Scott.

-Olvide que hablas ingles.-dijo ella.

-¿Dónde estás?-volvió a preguntar Scott.

-En el bosque, y tropecé.-dijo EJ.-Tenia que alejarme de la casa, estaba empezando a darme claustrofobia.

-Eres un rara, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Derek.

-Edición limitada.-corrigió Scott.- ¿Qué es la segunda?

-Un tipo de símbolo.-dijo Derek sacando un pedazo de hoja.- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Lo he visto en un collar.-dijo Scott mirando a Stiles y el radio en su mano.

-EJ, te tenemos que dejar.-dijo Stiles.-Te llevamos lo que suceda después.

-Pero...-empezó la chica.

-Adiós.-dijo Stiles apagando el radio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por qué la apagaste? Pensé que al final le dirías todo.

-Es el collar de Allison.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y porque no querías que escuchara?-pregunto Derek.

-EJ es un tanto explosiva.-dijo Stiles.-Va a intentar averiguar antes de darnos tiempo de hacerlo nosotros.

-Pero ella puede conseguir el collar.-dijo Derek.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Dejémosla fuera de las cosas que involucren a su familia por ahora.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek.-Mejor que le digamos y ganemos una aliada, a que se una a las tradiciones de su familia.

-No voy a permitir que le digas nada a EJ.-dijo Scott.-Ella se queda fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con su familia relacionada con lo sobrenatural, así que pensemos en otra cosa.

-Ella puede fácil...-empezó Derek.

-Es adoptada, Derek.-la interrumpió Stiles.-Los Argent son la única familia que conoce, la única familia que tiene y no vamos a arruinársela.

-¿Adoptada?-pregunto Derek.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.-Y no vamos a arruinar a las personas que le han salvado la vida.

-Solo estamos diciéndole la verdad.-dijo Derek.

-No.-dijo Scott acompañándolo con un gruñido que dejo sorprendido a ambos tripulantes.-EJ se queda fuera de esto.

-En ese caso tienen que conseguir ese collar.-dijo Derek.-Ustedes mismos.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Llamar a John y manipularlo para obtener el expediente de EJ Argent no fue una cosa sencilla, o al menos no tan sencilla como la de meterse a su casa y prepararse un discreto desayuno que estaba seguro que después pagaría, pero ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en la mesa mientras esperaba, con una paciencia que no tenía, a que el sheriff se resignara a hacer su gran aparición.

-¿Buen desayuno?-pregunto John desde la puerta.

-Lave los trastes.-dijo Derek.- ¿Lo tienes?

-Depende.-dijo el sheriff.- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Estoy investigando.-dijo Derek.

-¿Qué investigas?-pregunto John.

-Cosas.-dijo Derek.-Cosas del mundo.

-Dime que esto es importante.-pidió John negando con la cabeza mientras depositaba un sobre en la mesa.

-Es importante.-dijo Derek abriendo el sobre.

-Por lo menos dime porque tanto interés en EJ.-pidió John.-Tuve que inventar que era para una investigación en curso, y que no podía decir nada.

-Creo que eso es lo usual, ¿no?-pregunto Derek.-No puedes revelar nada de una investigación en proceso.

-Responde la pregunta, arquitecto.-dijo John.

-¿Arquitecto?-cuestiono Derek levantando la ceja.

-¿Qué?-pregunto John.-No iba a dejar que anduvieras con Stiles y Scott sin sabes que habías hecho con tu vida los últimos 6 años.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.-dijo Derek.

-¿Quieres confianza? Gánatela.-dijo John.-Y responde la maldita pregunta.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?-pregunto el lobo.

-Derek, está muerta.-dijo el sheriff sentándose frente a él.-Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido al incendio, y si hubiera sobrevivido, mira a tu tío Peter, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaría en la misma posición que él?

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que hable de ella?-pregunto el chico.

-Porque la primera vez que yo la vi, también pensé que era Anna.-dijo John.-O al menos creí que era ella, creí que era cómo debería haber lucido Anna.

-¿Sabías que es adoptada?-pregunto Derek.

-No me interesa, sea adoptada o no, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.-dijo John.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el expediente?

-Es adoptada.-dijo Derek.-Creo que Chris Argent oculta algo sobre ella.

-Mira, quizá no conozco a la familia Argent, pero conozco a Chris.-dijo John.-Sea lo que sea, es su hija, y la va a proteger cuéstele lo que cueste.

-¿De qué conoces a Argent?-pregunto Derek confundido.

-Teníamos amigos en común.-dijo John.-Vivimos algunas cosas juntos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek.-Creo que yo conozco a todos tus amigos.

-¿No te acuerdas de él, verdad?-pregunto John.

-Ilumíname.-pidió el lobo.

-No soy el indicado para hablarte de ese tema.-dijo el sheriff.-Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

-Cómo sea, mira la fecha de adopción.-dijo Derek dándole el expediente.

-10 de Septiembre del 2005.-dijo John.- ¿Esa debería ser especial?

-Ahora lee la historia de adopción.-pidió Derek.

- _"La niña fue encontrada por Chris Argent y su familia mientras vagaba en una carretera de Utah el 25 de Julio del 2005, sin recuerdos de su vida o la razón de estar ahí, siendo lo único seguro su nombre y día de nacimiento, se incrementó un operativo por todo el país, al no ser identificada por familiares o amigos, dos meses después, los trámites de adopción finalizaron y ella finalmente es un miembro de la familia Argent,_ "-leyó John.-4 semanas después del incendio, un par de días antes de que hicieras lo que hicieras.

-Si ella sobrevivió al incendio, sin recuerdos, pudo haber caminado sin rumbo hasta que fue encontrada.-dijo Derek.-EJ puede ser Jules.

-Derek, sé que deseas que Anna siga viva, todos lo deseamos.-dijo John.-Pero no por eso vas a buscarla en lugares donde no pudo haber estado.

-Es una posibilidad.-dijo el lobo.-Y obsérvala con Stiles y Scott, obsérvala y dime que no piensas que es Jules.

-¿Pensaste todo esto por la relación que mantiene con los chicos?-pregunto el rubio.-No creo que eso sea una base firme para pensar que tu hermana puede estar con vida.

-Todo cuadra.-dijo Derek.-El lugar donde la encontraron, cerca de california, la fecha cuando la encontraron, su edad, la forma en que se adaptado a Stiles y Scott, la forma que ellos se han adaptado a ella.

-¿Tienes un punto?-pregunto John.

-John, los veo a ellos tres juntos y veo a los tres niños que me hacían la vida imposible.-dijo Derek.-Ella es la parte que falto durante 6 años en su vida.

-Mira, Derek, no puedo negar que yo también veo la relación que tiene con los chicos y recuerdo inmediatamente a los niños traviesos que vivían para fastidiarle la vida a todos.-dijo John.-Pero eso no hace que EJ sea Anna, y eso es algo que tienes que estar presente.

-¿Los has visto caminar?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Caminar?-pregunto John confundido.

-Ya sabes, caminar.-dijo Derek.-Cómo si fueran al parque o a la escuela.

-Sí, lo he hecho.-dijo John.

-Desde el incendio hasta la llegada de EJ, siempre caminaban los dos juntos, si se juntaban con alguien más, la otra persona iba a un lado.-dijo Derek.-Desde la llegada de EJ, caminan uno a cada lado de EJ, siempre un paso al frente.

-Cómo lo hacían con Anna.-dijo el rubio.

-Papá solía decir que era algo que hacían inconscientemente y que solo lo hacían con ella.-dijo Derek.-Que era una manera de protegerla.

-Sí, me comento algo por el estilo.-dijo John.- Aun así, no podemos…

-Recuperaste tus recuerdos el mismo día que ella regreso al pueblo.-dijo Derek.-Quien me ayudo con el hechizo dijo si llegaba a pasar algo importante, rompería el hechizo.

-¿Crees que su llegada fue ese algo importante?-pregunto John.

-¿Qué otra cosa pudo ser?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Qué Scott fuera mordido?-pregunto John.

-Eso fue más de un mes atrás.-dijo Derek.-Fue su llegada John, fue su llegada la que hizo que tus recuerdos fueran liberados, la que rompió el hechizo.

-Ok, admitamos que es posible que EJ es Anna.-dijo John.- ¿Cómo vas a probarlo?

-Voy a trabajar en ello.-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y tomando el sobre con el expediente.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto John.

-Al cuarto de Stiles.-dijo Derek.

-Por favor dime que estas escondiéndote aquí por otra razón que no sea Stiles.-pidió John poniéndose de pie.-Dime que mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con esa decisión.

-No te preocupes, John, no voy a saltar sobre Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Estar aquí me recuerda a Claudia, y Claudia me trae a la memoria todos los recuerdos que creí olvidados.

-Como Anna corriendo escaleras arriba para encontrarse con los chicos.-dijo John.

-Como Anna corriendo escaleras arriba para encontrarse con los chicos.-asintió Derek.-Te veré más tarde.

-Derek, antes de que me vaya, ¿pudo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto John ganando un asentimiento del lobo.- ¿Cómo va funcionar esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Derek.

-Dices que quieres mantener a Stiles alejado de ti, pero ahora mismo estas escondiéndote en su habitación.-dijo el rubio.- ¿Cómo funcionara?

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.-dijo el moreno.-Solo debes de saber que nada le pasara a Stiles.

-Sí, Stiles no es él que me preocupa.-dijo John viéndolo subir las escaleras.

-Escuche eso.-replico el moreno.

-Y es la verdad.-dijo John.-Me preocupo por ti.

-No lo hagas.-ordeno Derek.-No valgo la pena.

-No quiero que pierdas el camino, Derek.-dijo John.-No quiero perderte o perder mis recuerdos otra vez.

-No lo harás.-dijo Derek.-Ahora ve a trabajar, no querrás perderte el partido de esta noche.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tras recibir la llamada de EJ que no entraría a las primeras horas de clases y que los vería en el almuerzo, ambos chicos se pusieron manos a la obra para trazar un plan de acción que permitiera a Scott obtener el collar de Allison, o más bien Scott tenía que intentar trazar un plan que le permitiera obtener el collar, aunque sin mucho resultado.

-¿Has hecho que te diera el collar?-pregunto Stiles.

-No exactamente.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me dijo que no le hablara.-dijo Scott.-Para nada.

-Así que no va a dártelo.-dijo Stiles.

-¡No va a darme el collar!-exclamo Scott.

-Bueno, ¿has averiguado algo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sólo que no sé nada de chicas, y que están totalmente psicóticas.-dijo Scott.

-Bien, tenía un plan B en caso de que algo así pasara.-dijo Stiles

-¿Cuál es el plan B?-pregunto Scott.

-Robar la cosa estúpida esa.-dijo Stiles.

-¿No podemos al menos intentar llegar a Harris?-pregunto Scott.

-Mi padre le ha puesto protección las 24 horas, ¿vale?-pregunto Stiles.-El collar es todo lo que tenemos.

-¿Que collar?-pregunto EJ sentándose a lado de Stiles con su bandeja.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más ruidosa?-pregunto Stiles tosiendo al atragantarse con el agua.

-Es un hombre lobo, debería de haberte advertido.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que collar?

-Un collar que le quiere regalar a su madre.-dijo Stiles rápidamente.-La hicimos enojar y creo que la mejor manera de contentarla es con algo de joyería.

-Ok, hare como que te creo.-dijo EJ.-Tarde o temprano me lo dirán, ¿lo saben, verdad?

-Sí, lo sabemos.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Dónde estuviste las primeras horas?

-Hablando con Elena.-dijo EJ.-Está en Europa, más específicamente en Copenhague, así que es por la tarde y puede atender mis llamadas.

-¿Por qué hablabas con Elena?-pregunto Scott.

-Sobre el alfa.-dijo EJ.-Me dijo que si lo que está haciendo el alfa tiene algo que ver con el incendio hace 6 años, quizá es un familiar de Derek.

-Pero toda su familia está muerta, a excepción de su tío Peter que está en coma.-dijo Scott.- Dudo que pueda ser un familiar.

-Tiene una tía.-dijo EJ.-Y un primo me parece.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella al ver la cara de ambos.-Después de que apagaron el radio, regrese a mi habitación e hice mi investigación.

-Según Derek no queda nadie vivo.-dijo Scott.

-Según internet y la base de datos del gobierno, quedan dos Hale con vida.-dijo EJ.-Aunque me parece que ahora son Beckett.

-Te creo.-dijo Stiles.-Habla.

-Se mudó, y por lo que se ve no tenía mucho contacto con su familia.-dijo EJ.-Y no, eso lo deduje porque ni Laura ni Derek la llamaron tras el incendio.

-El punto.-gruño Scott.

-Bueno, como dije, se mudó y ahora vive en Arizona, más específicamente en Phoenix, con su hijo de 18 años.-dijo EJ.-Quizá está visitando el pueblo y quiere venganza por la muerte de su familia.

-Pero no estás seguro de que pueda ser eso.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Que más hablaste con Elena? Estuviste más de 3 horas fuera.

-Cosa de chicas.-dijo EJ.

-¿Cosa de chicas?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿En serio?

-Mira, a mis padres no les gustaba mi amistad con Elena, así que restringen mis llamadas.-dijo EJ.-Para hablar con ella tengo que utilizar un teléfono público, tenía meses sin hablar con ella por teléfono.

-¿Qué tal de Facebook o Twitter?-pregunto Scott.

-No los utilizo mucho.-dijo EJ.-Demasiado aburridos.

-¿Qué más hablaste con Elena?-pregunto nuevamente Stiles.

-Nada, me está ayudando con un par de cosas.-dijo EJ negando con la cabeza.

-Está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ¿y te está ayudando con un par de cosas?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Eso es nada?

-Ok, debajo de la mesa.-dijo EJ escondiendo sus manos.

-¿Se supone que debes traer navajas a la escuela?-pregunto Stiles al ver la navaja que saco de su mochila.

-Protección.-musito la chica.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-pregunto Scott al verla cortar la palma de la mano.

-Esta sanando.-advirtió Stiles al ver como la herida desaparecía en cuestión de segundos.

-Más lento que hace unos meses.-dijo EJ un tanto sorprendida como pensativa.-Quizá estoy perdiendo el toque.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunto Stiles enderezándose.

-No lo sé, pero siempre ocurre.-dijo EJ.-Por esto fue por lo que inicie una relación con Elena, creí que ella podría decirme que está mal conmigo.

-¿Sanas todas tus heridas?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, algunas tardan más que otras, pero todas sanan.-dijo ella.-Lo descubrí hac años.

-¿Cuándo tenías 12?-pregunto Scott.

-Siempre fui rara, porque nunca me enfermaba, aun si a Allison le daba la gripa y se la contagiaba a mamá y a papá, yo siempre estaba sana.-dijo EJ.-Un día estaba cortando fruta y me corte el dedo, vi la sangre brotar e inmediatamente me puse una servilleta, corrí a buscar el botiquín, pero cuando me quite la servilleta para comenzar limpiar, no había ninguna herida; después comencé a realizar pruebas y me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cómo Claire Bennett?

-Necesitas dejar de ver televisión.-dijo EJ.

-Entendiste su referencia, así que tú también deberías dejar de hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-Responde la pregunta.

-No tan extremas, pero sí experimente con caídas, golpes, cortes, quemaduras y una que otra fractura.-dijo EJ.-Todo sanaba, las fracturas tardaban un poco en sanar, pero el resto sanaba casi inmediatamente sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

-¿Por qué dijiste que sano más lento?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, regularmente este tipo de heridas, al ser superficiales, sanan inmediatamente.-dijo EJ.-Pero está vez sano un poco más lento, pero de igual manera sano.

-¿Haz tratado de preguntarle a tus padres?-pregunto Scott.-Quizá ellos sepan.

-O quizá sea algo que han hecho mis padres biológicos.-dijo EJ.-Primero quiero averiguar quién soy o que soy, después, podre hablarlo con mis padres.

-Sí, cómo si ellos no lo supieran.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto EJ.

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Solo bromeaba.

-Lo siento, pero mi creer sin creer diario, ha pasado.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir?

-Mira, son tus padres, apuesto que ya notaron que algo no marcha bien en ti.-dijo Stiles.-Creo que para eso son los padres, para notar las cosas que tratamos de ocultar.

-¿Cómo tu padre con lo sobrenatural?-pregunto ella.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-dijo Stiles.-No metas a mi padre en esto.

-Solo digo que podemos ocultarle cosas a nuestros padres.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, de la misma manera que ellos pueden ocultarnos cosas a nosotros.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo EJ antes de prestarle atención a su amigo moreno.- ¿Qué está mal con Scott?

-Stiles, nos está mirando.-dijo Scott.

-¿Quién nos está mirando?-pregunto EJ.

-Jackson.-dijo Stiles.-Esta mañana amenazo a Scott, según esto sabe lo que le paso.

-Eso apesta.-dijo EJ.-Les diría que hablaría con él, pero desde lo que paso con el alfa me evita cómo la plaga.

-¿Que está mal?-pregunto Stiles a Scott.

-Jackson me está hablando, sabe que puedo escucharlo.-dijo Scott.-Mírame, háblame, actúa normal, finge que no pasa nada, ¡Háblame!

-No puedo pensar en nada.-dijo Stiles.-Mi mente está completamente en blanco.

-¿Tienes la mente en blanco?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Puedes pensar en algo que decir?

-No bajo este tipo de presión.-dijo Stiles.

-Chicos, para tu información, ya ni siquiera se sienta con ellos.-dijo EJ señalándole la mesa donde su hermana charlaba con Lydia.

-¿Dónde demonios está?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunto EJ.

-Scott, vamos, no puedes dejar que te haga esto.-dijo Stiles al verlo apretar las manos.-No puedes dejar que tenga ese poder sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles miro a EJ que solo lo miro de regreso sin saber qué hacer, o al menos no supo que hacer hasta que se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomar el rostro de Scott en las manos y darle un beso para distraerlo, aunque lo hizo en el momento en que Scott rompió la bandeja del desayuno y con el ruido atrajo la atención hacia ellos, incluida su hermana, y nadie dejo de mirar al ver que el chico en vez de alejarla la tomaba del rostro y profundizaba el beso.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Stiles haciendo que se separaran.- ¿No necesitan respirar?

-Lo siento, yo solo quería que te distrajeras.-dijo EJ.

-Y lo hiciste.-dijo Stiles.-Aunque debiste de darle el beso antes de que rompiera la bandeja.

-¿Que bandeja?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Stiles.-Todo el lugar se dio cuenta.

-¿Todo el lugar?-pregunto Scott mirando inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Allison.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo EJ al ver a su hermana levantarse de su mesa.-Estoy en problemas.

-Eso te pasa por andar besando a cualquiera.-dijo Stiles.

-Fue un método de distracción, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Creí que habíamos quedado que besarlo era cómo besar a mi hermano.

-Sí, pero tú no tienes hermanos.-dijo Stiles.-Así que no sabes lo que sería besar a tus hermanos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto EJ.-Tengo dos hermanos.

-No, tienes una sola hermana.-dijo Stiles.-Y es mujer.

-Eso es correcto.-dijo EJ.

-¿De dónde sacas que tienes dos hermanos?-pregunto Stiles.

-Nada, supongo que simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.-dijo EJ.

-O estas recuperando tus recuerdos.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Le pregunte a mi mamá sobre tu problema, bueno no sobre tu problema, le plantee un caso similar sin mencionar nombres.-dijo Scott.-Hay muchos casos que los amnésicos comienzan recuperando datos de sus memorias, cómo el número de teléfono, el número de hermanos, datos que se disponen al azar.

-¿Crees que sea mi caso?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que la única que puede saberlo eres tú.-dijo Scott.-Aunque mamá dijo que si ha pasado tanto tiempo sin que recuerdes, es poco...

-Poco probable que lo haga.-dijo EJ.-Los doctores me dijeron que después d años de la pérdida de memoria, las posibilidades de recuperarla se reducen considerablemente.

-Lo siento.-dijo Scott.

-No lo sientas.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas.-Yo no lo hago.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Allison.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos en clase.

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Salir tras Allison no fue la idea más brillante que haya tenido, su hermana sola la ignoro y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, y lo siguió haciendo durante todo el día y todo el trayecto a su casa, incluso intento salir a correr sin ella, aunque por fortuna conocía demasiado a su hermana como para que la dejara a un lado, así que sencillamente la siguió hasta que decidió detenerse y quitarse los audífonos frente a la vieja y quemada casa de los Hale.

-¿Finalmente vas a hablar?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?-pregunto Allison sin dejar de mirar la casa en ruinas que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-Hasta que hablemos.-dijo EJ.-Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso en el almuerzo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo Allison encaminándose a la casa.-Puedes regresar por donde viniste.

Observo a su hermana abría la puerta de la casa, y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía antes de seguirla, si era honesta a pesar de que nunca habían tenido una gran relación, nunca habían estado tan molestas cómo para no hablar, a pesar de sus malentendidos, siempre estaban la una para la otra en cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Podemos estar aquí?-pregunto EJ.

-¿No te ibas?-pregunto Allison.

-Me iré hasta que hablemos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Podemos estar aquí?

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa si podemos o no podemos hacer algo?-pregunto Allison.

-Desde este momento.-dijo EJ.-Esto es escalofriante.

-A mí me parece emocionante.-dijo Allison.

-Lo seria.-dijo EJ.-Si no me resultara tan familiar y tétrica.

-¿Familiar?-pregunto Allison agachándose.-Mira esto.

-Son como garras.-dijo EJ inclinándose junto a ella.-Lo cual tiene sentido al estar la casa en medio del bosque y abandonada.

-No creo que sean de animales.-musito Allison antes de gritar al levantar la mirada.

-¡Maldición, tienes buenos pulmones!-exclamo Kate ante la intensidad del grito de su sobrina.

-¿Nos has seguido aquí?-pregunto Allison.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por estar preocupada por mis sobrinas favoritas, ¿no?-pregunto Kate.

-Somos las únicas que tienes.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tienes que romper los momentos tiernos?-pregunto Kate.

-Sí, está en mi sangre hacerlo.-dijo EJ sonriendo.-Me disculpo por eso.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-pregunto Kate al ver la expresión de Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Algo, cualquier cosa.

-¿Te refieres a respuestas para persistentes preguntas como...?-pregunto Kate.

-Por qué iba a querer matarnos.-dijo Allison.

-Bueno, vamos, mira este sitio.-dijo Kate.- ¿Podrías imaginarte si tu padre y yo estuviéramos atrapados en algo así? Te haría cosas interesantes en la cabeza, ¿no crees?

-No me convertiría en una asesina psicótica.-dijo Allison.

-Yo si lo haría.-dijo EJ explorando la habitación.-Con un poco de ayuda me convertiría en una excelente asesina psicótica.

-No tienes que ser psicótica para ser una asesina.-dijo Kate.-Sólo... Necesitas una razón, e incluso así, a veces, te puedes sorprender a ti misma.

-Ok, eso fue escalofriante.-dijo EJ.-Pero me gusta.

-¿Qué quieres, Allison?-pregunto Kate ignorando a su sobrina menor.

-Quiero no tener miedo, ser cómo EJ.-dijo Allison.-Esa noche en el instituto, me sentí muy débil, como si necesitara que alguien entrara a rescatarme.

-¿Crees que yo no lo sentí?-pregunto EJ.

-Saliste antes de que Scott nos encerrara, lo ayudaste de alguna manera a enfrentarlo.-dijo Allison.-No tenías miedo, no necesitabas a nadie.

-Tenía miedo, Allison.-dijo EJ.-Pero algo me dijo que necesitaba hacerlo, me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero algo me empujo a hacerlo, a pesar del miedo, tuve que hacerlo, sentía que Scott me necesita, mi amigo fue primero que el miedo.

-Bueno, como sea, odio ese sentimiento.-dijo Allison.-Quiero sentirme más fuerte que eso, quiero sentirme poderosa.

-Allison, si puedes darme sólo un poco de tiempo, ser sólo un poco paciente.-dijo Kate.-Creo que pudo darte exactamente lo que quieres, dárselo a ambas.

-Gracias, supongo.-dijo EJ mirando a su tía salir de la habitación.- ¿Soy yo, o eso fue escalofriante?

-¿No tienes un juego que jugar?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, me encantaría.-dijo Allison.-Lárgate.

-Cuando hablemos de lo que paso en el almuerzo.-dijo EJ.-Mira, sé que no somos las mejores amigas, pero somos hermanas, y tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Besaste a mi exnovio.-dijo Allison.- ¿Que tenemos que hablar?

-Que bese a tu exnovio.-dijo EJ.-Bueno, no eso, si no las razones para hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es la razón?-pregunto Allison.

-Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, desde que lo dejaste sufre de algunos.-dijo EJ.-Estaba distrayéndolo.

-¿Besándolo?-pregunto Allison.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-dijo EJ.-Tenia que pensar rápido, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

-Bueno, en ese caso, considerare perdonada.-dijo Allison.-Siempre y cuando prometas que fue cosa de una sola vez.

-Eso puede ser incorrecto.-dijo EJ.

-Emilia, ¿fue cosa de una sola vez, verdad?-pregunto Allison.

-Dos veces.-dijo EJ.-Esta es la segunda vez que lo beso.

-Entonces olvida mi consideración.-dijo Allison.

-Jackson estaba fastidiándonos, y quería callarle la boca.-dijo EJ.-Así que lo bese.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-pregunto Allison.

-Soy impulsiva, lo sabes.-dijo EJ.-Suelo hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Pues esto va a tener consecuencias.-dijo Allison.-Consecuencias grandes.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto EJ.

-Iras al baile escolar.-dijo Allison.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Todos menos eso.

-Te dejare escoger tu acompañante, pero iras.-dijo Allison.-Y te quedaras hasta que yo lo diga.

-No necesito un acompañante.-dijo EJ.-Puedo ir sola.

-No, iras con un acompañante.-dijo Allison.-Y bailaras con él.

-Te odio.-dijo EJ.

-Y me dejaras escoger el vestido con sus accesorios.-dijo Allison.-Y decidiré el maquillaje y el peinado.

-Te dejare escoger varios modelos.-corrigió EJ.-Yo tendré la elección final.

-Eso suena bien para mí.-dijo Allison.-Y tú correrás con todos nuestros gastos.

-¿Estás loca?-pregunto EJ.-Estamos hablando de cientos de dólares.

-Todos los gastos.-dijo Allison.-Ese es mi precio.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Hago eso y olvidamos el beso? ¿Estamos de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Pero tienes que prometer no volver a hacerlo.

-No puedo hacer eso.-dijo EJ.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Allison.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si estamos en una situación de vida o muerte y tengo que besarlo para salvarnos?-pregunto EJ.

-EJ, dudo que alguna situación implique besar a Scott.-dijo Allison.-Pero si llegara a ser la ocasión, tienes permitido besarlo.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos.-dijo Allison.- ¿Una carrera?

-Sabes que te pateare el trasero.-dijo EJ.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-pregunto Allison.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ acercándose a la puerta.-Después de ti, hermana mayor.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Mientras las hermanas Argent se disponían a realizar la carrera en medio del bosque, en su casa en un intento de obtener el collar de Allison, Scott es descubierto por Chris cuando intenta marcharse y forzado a entrar a nuevamente a la casa y mantener una interesante e incómoda charla con el padre de su exnovia.

-Debería estar en casa en unos minutos.-dijo Chris guiándolo a la cocina.-A veces va a correr después del instituto.

-Sabe, debería irme ya.-dijo Scott.-Tengo un partido al que llegar esta noche.

-Lo sé, Emma me ha dicho que ella también jugara.-dijo Chris.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Voy a tomarme una cerveza.

-¿Emma?-pregunto Scott confundido.

-EJ, yo la llamo Emma, es una broma entre padre e hija.-dijo Chris.- ¿Cerveza?

-Ya no tiene que hacerme más pruebas, su hija me ha dejado.-dijo Scott mirando la cerveza que dejo en la barra.

-Sin pruebas.-dijo Chris.-Lo siento, los romances de instituto surgen brillantes, desaparecen rápido.

-Sí, me habían dicho eso en muchas ocasiones.-dijo Scott.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chris.

-Sí, acerca de los enamoramientos infantiles.-dijo Scott.-Decían que se pasaría, pero no se ha pasado.

-¿Enamoramientos infantiles?-pregunto Chris.

-Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga.-dijo Scott.-Y aun la sigo amando.

-¿Entonces por qué lo intentaste con Allison amando a otra persona?-pregunto Chris.

-Bueno, Lia está muerta.-dijo Scott.-Creí que ya era momento de darme otra oportunidad en el amor.

-En ese caso, venga.-dijo Chris señalándole la cerveza.-Por los primeros amores.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-negó Scott.

-Tenía curiosidad sobre algo, Scott.-dijo Chris.- ¿De qué conoces a Derek Hale?

-¿A quién?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?-pregunto Chris señalando la puerta.-Hablaremos más cómodamente.

-Seguro.-dijo Scott.

-¿Me lo dirás?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Decirle qué?-pregunto Scott sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-De que conoces a Derek Hale.-dijo Chris.

-No lo hago.-dijo Scott.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chris.

-No lo hago.-dijo Scott.

-Allison dijo que te ha visto hablar con él.-dijo Chris.- ¿No crees que parece un poco desconcertante, Scott? ¿Tú hablando con el supuesto asesino?

-No es como si yo fuera el único que lo conoce.-dijo Scott.

-Pero tú eres el único que habla con él.-dijo Chris.

-Que hable con él no significa que lo conozca.-dijo Scott.

-Aun así.-dijo Chris.-Eres el único que habla con él.

-¿Por qué me habla como si hubiera hecho algo malo?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Lo has hecho?-pregunto el rubio.

-No.-dijo Scott removiéndose incómodo.

-No tienes que tenerme miedo.-dijo Chris sentándose a su lado.-Sabes que sólo estoy pensando en la seguridad de mis hijas, ¿verdad?

-¿Me creerías si le dijera que yo también pienso en eso? Eso es en todo lo que pienso.-dijo Scott.-Cuando estábamos en el instituto el otro día, cada decisión que tomé, todo lo que hice... ¡cada cosa fue para asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo!

-Deberías irte.-dijo Chris.-No querrás llegar tarde a tu partido.

-Sí, debería irme.-dijo Scott.-Nos vemos en el partido.

-Ni lo dudes.-dijo Chris.-Ahí estaremos.

* * *

Aquí estan las respuestas, a lo que no les respondo directamente, les agradezco muchos su comentarios.

Kittywolf: Hola! Sí, pero creo que la mejor cosa de que Allison se enterara no es que se enterara, si no como se entera, ¿O no crees?

Izumi Uchiha: Hola! Un pequeño secreto, antes de que me pidieras incluir a Alexis, pensaba incluir otro personaje para Jackson, por alguna razon no me gusta Jackson con Lydia, así que estaba buscando una manera de dejarlo fuera de esa relación, así que gracias por Alexis, me has salvado, así que no me agradezdo, yo te agradezco a ti. :)

Astronema Black: Hola! No creo que Bryan sea malo, lo que pasa es que tiene un pasado complicado y esta cargando demasiados secretos.

Sí, EJ es una Hale, y cuando recupere sus recuerdos, le hara la vida imposible a Derek, al menos hasta que este acepte lo que siente por Stiles, lo cual sera bastante divertido.

TsubasaStilinski: Hola! Un consejo, si te gusto este beso, espera a los siguientes, se ponen mejor.

Sakura086: Hola! Las respuestas están abajo.

1.- No voy a revelar mucho, pero si, mis intensiones son que tanto cómo Scott, EJ y quiza Stiles tengan unas habilidades especiales, aunque ellos no las descubriran hasta despues, de hecho una de las escenas del capítulo 2, cuando escuchan una especie de grabación, tiene que ver algo con eso, no fue una coincidencia que saliera a la luz, pero no te preocupes, eso va a explicarse cuando ellos mismo lo descubran, o al menos descubran que significa.

2.- Ese es el plan, espero que Alexis no solo cambie en cuando a su carácter, si no cambie un poco en su modo de ver las cosas, creo que como dijo Uzumi, va a tener o bien que renunciar a sus amigos y parte de su familia, o encontrar un balance entre cuando es correcto eliminar una criatura sobrenatural y cuando solo mantenerlos vigilados, ser interesante ver que sucede.

3.-Sí, sabra algo, y va a tener sentimientos encontrados y sera algo interesante de ver, por que en definitiva que Jackson sea el que se tranforma en el camina, hara que comience a ver las cosas de diferente manera.

4.- ¿Alexis? Creo que en un principio lo sera, pero poco a poco ira cambiando al ser Jackson el kamina y posteriormente un hombre lobo, de la misma manera que su prima y su madre son mujeres lobo. ¿Chris? Segun mi historia, el no es un villano, solo busca proteger a los que quiere, solo que lo hace de las maneras incorrectas, y es algo que veremos recriminaciones por parte de EJ y otros personajes que agregare.

5.-Sí, EJ lo descubrira, aunque al no tener los recuerdos de su vida como Hale, tendra cierta resistencia (al menos hasta que recupere por completo sus recuerdos) e intentara huir de lo que significa ser una Hale, los Argent estaran ahí para ella y en cierto punto buscara el cobijo de su familia adoptiva para sentirse a salvo.

* * *

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	9. Capítulo 7: Castigo

**Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, un poco después de las 24 hrs.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, los veo más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Castigo**

-Amigo, no vas a jugar si no estás aquí cuando empiece.-dijo Scott.

-Lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Mira, si ves a mi padre, ¿puedes decirle que esté allí, pero que voy a llegar un poco tarde?

-Bien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está EJ?

-¿Tampoco ha llegado?-pregunto Stiles.

-No.-dijo Scott.

-Ok, trataré de llamarla.-dijo Stiles.-Envíame un mensaje en cuando llegue.

-Y tú si te comunicas con ella.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-dijo Stiles.

Derek observo a Stiles colgar el teléfono y no pudo evitar preguntarse si hacia lo correcto, llevaba años evitando esa relación, evitando todo contacto con él chico, sin embargo ahora mismo estaba arrastrándolo a peligro inminente, arrastrándolo a todo lo que se suponía que hacía 6 años lo había alejado.

-No vas a conseguirlo.-observó Derek.

-Lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Solo espero que EJ...

-EJ tampoco lo hará.-dijo Derek señalándole con la mirada la ventanilla.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Stiles al ver a la morena de otro lado del cristal.

-Hola, chicos.-saludo EJ.- ¿Me extrañaron?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Y el partido?

-Algo me dice que me necesitas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que hacen aquí de todos modos?

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora tengo que enviarle un mensaje a Scott para avisarle que estás aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Está preocupado por ti.-dijo Stiles.-Y por mí.

-Es lo un partido.-dijo EJ.-No se acabara el mundo si llegamos tarde.

-O no llegan.-dijo Derek.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Stiles.-Pero él no lo sabe.

-Y tampoco se lo diremos.-dijo EJ.

-Nop.-dijo Stiles.

-Y tampoco le has dicho lo de su madre.-dijo Derek.

-¿Que de su madre?-pregunto EJ.

-Al parecer el mensaje que le llego a Allison salió del celular de su madre.-dijo Stiles.

-Eso apesta.-dijo EJ.

-Y no le diremos nada hasta que averigüemos la verdad.-dijo Stiles.

-Entrando al hospital.-dijo EJ.-Me gusta.

-No, tú te quedas con Derek.-dijo Stiles.-Si no te puedo mantener alejado de aquí, al menos te quedas con Derek.

-Eres un aburrido.-reprocho EJ.

-No me importa.-dijo Stiles.-Hagamos esto.

-Por cierto, una cosa más.-dijo Derek.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Stiles antes de ser arrojado por el moreno contra el volante.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios era...?

-Sabes porque era.-dijo Derek.-Vete, ¡Vete!

-Eso fue divertido.-dijo EJ subiendo al asiento piloto.- ¿Te gusta el amor rudo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-He visto la manera en que lo ves.-dijo EJ.-Sientes algo por él.

-No.-dijo Derek.-Solo lo estoy usando para llegar a un...

-Objetivo, fin, meta o cualquiera de sus sinónimos, sí, he escuchado eso con anterioridad.-dijo EJ.-Tranquilízate Bad Boy, no voy a interrogarte, sé que te sucede algo con Stiles, y voy a averiguar que es, y una vez que lo averigüe, voy a hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Solo te doy tiempo?-pregunto el moreno riendo.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Es algo que alguien que yo solía conocer hubiera dicho.-dijo Derek con nostalgia.-Ella buscaba por todos los medios que admitiera mis sentimientos.

-Suena como alguien inteligente.-dijo EJ.

-Lo era, demasiado para mi gusto, pero lo era.-dijo Derek.-Era la mejor cosa que pudo haber pasado en mi vida.

-¿Que paso con ella?-pregunto EJ.-Y antes de que digas algo, dijiste, "Alguien que yo solía conocer", eso significa que está fuera de tu vida.

-Murió.-dijo Derek.-Era mi hermana menor.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.

-Yo también.-Derek.-Y no tengo idea de porque te digo esto.

-Quizá debajo de todos esos gruñidos y amenazas, solo necesitas que alguien te escuche.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y tú eres ese alguien?-pregunto Derek.

-Creo que el alguien que tu quisieras es Stiles, pero algo te impide acercarte a él.-dijo ella.-Y debido a ese algo, estás dispuesto a aceptar lo que se te ofrece.

-Tienes una mente muy productiva,-dijo Derek.-Muy imaginativa.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que Stiles es solo un chico y no representa ninguna importancia en tu vida.-pidió ella.-Vamos, mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.-gruño él volviendo la vista al frente.

-Y es por eso que sé sientes algo por Stiles.-dijo ella.

-¿Y qué es eso?-pregunto él.

-Detalles.-dijo EJ.-Detalles inconscientes que nos indican cosas que ocultamos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Tome diferentes clases de psicología, comportamiento humano y sociología.-dijo ella.-Te enseñan diferentes cosas.

-¿Clases?-pregunto Derek.

-Digamos que tengo suficientes créditos para graduarme ahora mismo si quisiera.-dijo EJ.

-Pero no quieres.-dijo él.

-A parte de que mi mamá no lo permitiría, yo quiero permanecer en este grado.-dijo ella.-Es más sencillo.

-¿Más sencillo?-pregunto él.

-No soy buena relacionándome con las personas.-dijo ella.-Y ahora mismos, mis compañeros solo me llevan un año, si decidiera ir a la universidad, serian mínimo 3 años de diferencia y no me gustaría ser la bebe del grupo.

-¿No eres buena relacionante?-pregunto Derek.-A mí me pareces excelente.

-Es complicado.-dijo ella.-El punto es que la razón por la que hablo, es por el TDAH.

-¿Tienes TDAH?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Es la razón por la que tengo tantos créditos.

-Stiles tiene TDAH y en vez de beneficiarle le perjudica.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-A mí no me funciona ningún medicamento, los doctores llegaron a la conclusión que la mejor manera de controlarlo era manteniéndome ocupada a todas horas.-dijo EJ.-Gimnasia, clases en ambos turnos, artes marciales, tiro al arco, esgrima, dibujo, programación, son cosas que ha pasado en mi vida, lo único estable es el la práctica de algunos, la investigación y los idiomas.

-Vaya.-dijo Derek.-Una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto ella.-Me aburro con facilidad.

-¿Por qué tu mamá no te dejaría cambiarte?-pregunto Derek.

-Quiere que viva lo que una adolescente normal viviría.-dijo ella.-Y supongo que quiere mantenerme en casa el mayor tiempo posible.

-Se escucha como una buena madre.-dijo Derek.

-Lo es.-dijo EJ.

-¿Nunca dejas que otro termine la conversación?-pregunto Derek.

-Depende del tema de conversación.-dijo ella.-Pero no, regularmente yo lo termino.

-Ya lo note.-dijo él.

-Sí, creo que todo el mundo lo nota.-dijo ella.- ¿Podemos hablar de algo? No soy precisamente fan de los silencios.

-Y yo no soy fan de las conversaciones.-dijo Derek.-Inténtalo más tarde.

-¿Me dirás que significa Stiles en tu vida?-pregunto la morena ganándose un gruñido por parte del lobo.- ¿Un gruñido? ¿En serio?

-Si gustas puedo arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes.-dijo él.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.-dijo ella.-Pero algo me dice que ese castigo solo es válido para Stiles.

-En serio deberías cerrar la boca.-dijo Derek.

-Bueno, regularmente hago lo contrario a lo que me ordenan, así que no cumpliré tu orden.-dijo EJ.-Mirando el teléfono no conseguirás que suene más rápido.

-Cállate.-ordeno Derek.

-Ese debe ser Stiles.-dijo ella al oír "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" de Aerosmith.-Buena canción, no pensé que fueras esa clase de chicos.

-No lo soy.-dijo el respondiendo la llamada.-Stiles, dime que tienes algo. ¿Cómo que no está? Mira, pregunta por Jennifer, ha estado cuidando a mi tío. ¿Qué? ¡Stiles, sal de ahí ahora mismo, es él! ¡Él es el alfa! ¡Sal de ahí!

-Esa no me la esperaba.-dijo EJ al verlo colgar el teléfono.-Pensé que era tu tía.

-Quédate aquí.-ordeno Derek bajándose del vehículo.

-Pero puedo ayudar.-dijo EJ.

-Espera a Stiles y váyanse.-ordeno Derek.

Su primer impulso fue seguirlo y entras al hospital tras él, pero recordando lo que había pasado con el alfa en la ocasión anterior que se habían topado, decidió sentarse en el cofre del jeep y esperar a que Stiles regresara y poder decidir qué hacer.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Finalmente ninguno asistió al partido, y sabía que le esperaba una buena, estuvo tentada a dejar el auto en casa de los Stilinski y entras por la ventana a su habitación, pero eso solo le atraería problemas, así que tras pensarlo mucho y rogar porque sus padres no se pusieran tan duros, entro a la casa, y cuando pensaba que había tenido suerte y podía llegar a su habitación sin problemas, el carraspeo de su padre la hizo enderezar su camino y dirigirse a la sala donde la esperaban.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste?-pregunto su padre.

-Fuera.-dijo EJ.

-Que ambigua respuesta.-dijo su madre.- ¿Dónde estuviste Emilia?

-Estaba realizando unos mandados y perdí la noción del tiempo.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué mandando realizabas para no ir al partido que hablabas sin parar?-pregunto su madre.

-Cosas.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto su padre.

-Estaba con… un amigo y perdí la noción del tiempo.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que había olvidado lo divertido que era ver películas.

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Ese amigo es Stiles Stilinski?

-Si digo que no, ¿qué tanto me creerías?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Dónde estuvieron, Emma?-pregunto Chris.-Ambos faltaron a su primer partido como titulares, y discúlpame si no creo que fue por estar viendo películas.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que vine después de las películas.-dijo EJ.

-Emilia.-advirtió su padre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.-Tener sexo siempre va a superar cualquier otra cosa en nuestra vida, somos adolescentes, no pu…

-Es suficiente.-grito su padre haciéndola callar.-Ahora mismo vas a dejar de jugar y nos dirás donde estuviste.

-Estuvimos realizando unas cosas.-dijo EJ.-Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no había razón de ir al campo.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Cosas de adolescentes?-dudo EJ.

-Emilia Julianna, dime ahora mismo que estabas haciendo con el chico Stilinski.-ordeno su padre.

-Estábamos visitando a Anna.-dijo EJ rápidamente.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Victoria.

-Sí, su amiga Anna.-dijo EJ.-Scott y él tienen la tradición de que antes de cada cosa importante que les sucede, la visitan.

-¿Por qué lo acompañaste?-pregunto su padre.

-Bueno, pensé que iba a estar nervioso e iba a tener miedo, así que decidí hacerle una visita para evitar que faltara al partido.-dijo EJ.-Cosa que al final no sucedió a ambos.

-¿Y dónde está Anna?-pregunto Victoria.

-En el cementerio.-dijo EJ.

-¿Cementerio?-pregunto su padre.

-Era su mejor amiga, murió hace 6 años en un accidente de auto.-dijo EJ.-Creo que ellos aún esperan despertar y descubrir que su muerte ha ido un mal sueño.

-¿Mejor amiga?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Ellos no la llaman Anna, cierto?

-Stiles la llama Jules y creo que Scott la llama de otra manera.-asintió EJ.-Creo que algo que termina con a o algo por el estilo.

-¿Lia?-pregunto su padre.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Suposición.-dijo su padre.

-¿Y porque te importa?-pregunto EJ.

-No me importa.-dijo Chris.-Me importa que estas mintiendo, y si no hablas, tendrás un castigo mucho más duro.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que miento.-dijo ella.-Es la primera vez que se dan cuenta.

-Es suficiente.-sentencio su madre.-EJ ve a tu habitación, y por lo pronto, considérate castigada para salir a cualquier lugar que no sea la escuela, y olvídate de llamar o juntarte con tus amigos.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-No puedes prohibirme hablar con Stiles y Scott.

-Puedo y lo hice.-dijo Victoria.-Y si no quieres que confisquemos el celular y la computadora, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

-Siempre se quejaron de que no tenía amigos y de que no salía con nadie, y ahora que los tengo, ¿no me dejaran verlos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que te enlistemos las razones?-pregunto su padre.-Ve a tu habitación, EJ, discutiremos el resto del castigo por la mañana.

-Genial.-dijo EJ saliendo de la sala.-La siguiente vez, espero hasta el día siguiente para regresar.

-Escuche eso.-gruño su padre.

-Esa era la idea.-dijo EJ perdiéndose en las escaleras.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tener su propio sistema de seguridad tenía sus ventajas, su habitación era su santuario y lo iba a proteger a toda costa, así que cuando Allison llego a golpear insistentemente su puerta antes de que amanecieran, decidió cerrar la puerta antes de que abriera y fingir que estaba dormida.

-EJ, sé que estás despierta.-dijo Allison atravesó del intercomunicador.-Ábreme ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Allison.-Es importante.

-Estoy ocupada.-dijo EJ.-Hablamos en el desayuno.

-No, hablaremos en tu habitación.-dijo Allison.-Es algo que no podemos discutir con nuestra familia.

-¿Qué descubriste?-pregunto EJ abriendo la puerta.

-¿No que estabas ocupada?-pregunto Allison levantando una ceja.

-Si no entras cerrare la puerta.-dijo EJ.-No me importa si te rompo la nariz.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison entrando a la habitación.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto EJ al ver que se quedaba en silencio observando la pizarra en la que tenía mis investigaciones.

-Creí que papá te había dicho que no investigaras el caso Hale.-dijo Allison.

-¿Desde cuándo hago caso a sus prohibiciones?-pregunto EJ.

-Lo había olvidado.-dijo Allison.-Siempre haces lo contrario a lo que te piden.

-Solo si me conviene.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué es lo importante?

-Esto.-dijo Allison entregándole una especie de punta para flechas.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto EJ.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Pero sea lo que sea, no creo que sea una punta común y corriente

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunto EJ,

-La tía Kate la dejo para mí.-dijo Allison.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto EJ.

-Tuve un sueño y cómo no podía dormir comencé a buscar mi collar.-dijo Allison.-En mi habitación no estaba, así que fui al auto, mientras lo buscaba, papá y Kate entraron al garaje, hablaron de cosas que no entiendo y sobre si no lo iban a decir o no, pero el punto es que papá no me vio, pero la tía Kate sí, así que lo dejo en la mesa para que yo lo tomara.

-¿Sin la autorización de papá?-pregunto EJ.

-Tiraron uno ya roto a la basura, y ella dejo uno nuevo en la mesa.-dijo Allison.-Y creo que sí, papá no sabe nada de esto.

-¿Y qué esperas que yo haga?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Quieres desarmarlo y abrirlo para ver que contiene?

-Estaba pensando en ir a dispararlo.-dijo Allison.

-Sí, no puedo salir.-dijo EJ.- ¿Estoy castigada, recuerdas?

-Saldrás conmigo.-dijo Allison.-Y Lydia.

-¿Por qué invitamos a Lydia?-pregunto EJ.

-Por qué le diremos a nuestros padres que iremos de compras.-dijo Allison.-Lydia es una fanática de las compras.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi hermana?-pregunto EJ.

-No sé tú, pero estoy cansada de los secretos de esta familia.-dijo Allison.-Quiero averiguar que está sucediendo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Lo haremos a tu manera.

-Genial.-dijo Allison tomando la punta nuevamente.

-Pero no llevare mi arco.-dijo EJ.-Te acompañare y observare, pero tu dispararas.

-Bien.-dijo Allison.

-Si nos atrapan, tu asumirás toda la culpa.-dijo EJ.-Dirás que me arrastraste a esto.

-No nos atraparan.-dijo Allison.-Lo haremos en otro lado del bosque.

-Ally, no quiero más castigo.-dijo EJ.-Tu asumieras la culpa de lo que pase.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.

-Y no iré de compras con Lydia.-dijo EJ.

-Lo harás.-dijo Allison.-Tenemos que prepararte para el baile.

-Largarte de mi cuarto.-ordeno EJ entre dientes.

-Te veo más tarde.-dijo Allison sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Y yo te odio tanto.-grito EJ contra la puerta.

Volvió su mirada a la pizarra con esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta lo que su hermana acaba de decirle, sin embargo no obtuvo nada, los secretos de su padre, de toda la familia entera estaban bien escondido para ellas, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que su tía Kate estaba a punto de revelarse ese secreto.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Esa mañana descubrió que Allison era realmente buena con las palabras, consiguió convencer a sus padres de dejarla salir, y aunque supo que después se arrepentiría, no le quedó más remedio que subirse al auto con su hermana, recoger a Lydia, escuchar nuevamente esas escusas baratas, y esperar otro rato escuchando todo sobre diseñadores y estilos que no quería escuchar en su vida, antes de llegar al bosque y poder salir libre de Lydia y su obsesión con la moda.

-Cuando dijiste que ibas a parar para hacer un recado antes de ir de compras.-empezó Lydia.-Una caminata de ocho kilómetros por el bosque no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Eres un poco quejumbrosa, no?-pregunto EJ.

-No estoy acostumbrada a caminar en el bosque.-dijo Lydia.-No soy la clase de chica que hace esto.

-¿Qué clase de chica lo hace?-pregunto EJ.

-Masculina.-dijo Lydia.-Soy más de compras que de acampadas.

-¿Puedes pasar horas en tiendas pero no puedes caminar unos cuantos minutos en el bosque?-pregunto EJ.-Necesitas que alguien te dé una lección sobre prioridades.

-Y no se la darás tu.-dijo Allison.-Ella no tiene la culpa de que nosotros fuimos criadas de esta manera.

-No, ella no la tiene.-dijo EJ.-Pero debería al menos intentarlo.

-Estás molesta por que Allison te arrastro a las compras.-dijo Lydia.

-Estoy molesta por muchas cosas.-dijo EJ.-No solo por las compras.

-Cómo sea.-dijo Lydia.

-Antes de que se me olvide, te quería preguntar si te parece bien una cosa.-dijo Allison.-Jackson me pidió que fuera con él al baile de invierno.

-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto Lydia.

-Solo como amigos.-dijo Allison.-Pero primero quería saber si te parece bien.

-Que linda.-dijo EJ.

-Claro.-dijo Lydia.-Mientras sólo sea como amigos.

-Bueno, vale, ya suponía...-dijo Allison riendo.-No es que le fuese a llevar al despacho del entrenador durante el entrenamiento de lacrosse para enrollarnos ni nada.

-Quemada.-dijo EJ a Lydia.

Ignoro el sonido que Lydia emitió al escuchar su burla y siguió a su hermana en su caminata por el bosque, esperando que disparara la flecha, personalmente ella ya lo hubiera hecho pero quería mantenerse lo más limpia posible, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que su hermana encontrara el punto perfecto para hacer su tiro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto EJ a Allison al verla sacar el arco.

-Sí.-dijo Allison.- ¿Tú lo estás?

-Algo me dice que no tenemos opción.-dijo EJ.-Hazlo.

-¿Qué hace esto?-pregunto Lydia al ver la punta que Allison inserto en la flecha.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo.-dijo Allison.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Lydia asustada ante la explosión.

-¡Eso es tan genial!-exclamo EJ.- ¿Porque papá tendría eso?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Y no lo sé.

-Pero vamos a averiguarlo.-dijo EJ.-Y le exigiremos explicaciones sobre esto.

-Y quizá unas cuantas para nosotras.-dijo Allison.-Me gustaría tener unas cuantas puntas cómo esas.

-Sí, no creo que acceda a dárnosla.-dijo EJ.- ¿Padre sobreprotector, recuerdas?

-No perdemos nada con intentar.-dijo Allison.

-Bueno, ¡fue divertido!-dijo Lydia.- ¿Alguna otra arma letal que quieras probar?

-Sostén esto.-pidió Allison entregándole el arco.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Porque creo que he oído algo.-dijo Allison.

-¿Y por qué no se lo das a tu hermana?-pregunto Lydia.

-Regla no escrita.-dijo EJ.-Ella no toca mi arco, yo no toco el suyo.

-Y... ¿qué si has escuchado algo?-pregunto Lydia.-

-Pues, quiero averiguar qué es.-dijo Allison.-No te preocupes, probablemente no sea nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa si ese nada es algo y ese algo es peligroso?-pregunto Lydia.

-¡Dispara!-dijo Allison.- ¿EJ?

-Creo que esperare con Lydia.-dijo EJ.-No creo que se atreva a disparar el arco.

-No lo toques.-advirtió Allison.

-No te preocupes, tengo mis cuchillos.-dijo EJ agachándose para sacar la pequeña funda que guardaba bajo el pantalón.

-¿Papá sabe que los traes?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Papá sabe que tomaste la bomba?-pregunto EJ.

-Bien jugado.-dijo Allison.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Escapar de Lydia fue más fácil de lo que pensó, solo tuvo que prometer que al día siguiente irían de compras, porque ni loca iba a acompañar a la pelirroja sin su hermana, lo difícil fue averiguar qué hacer con su día sin poder llamar a Stiles o a Scott, y dado que su hermana estaba con este último, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir al bosque a practicar el tiro con arco, eso siempre conseguía despejarla, o lo consiguió hasta que su tía Kate le envió un mensaje de texto y la arrastro junto con su hermana a una antigua cabaña con pasillos oscuros y que podían provocar algo más que unos cuantos escalofríos.

-Sabes que me encantan las películas de terror, pero esto es demasiado.-dijo EJ.-Y más cuando se supone que ni siquiera se supone que debería de salir.

-No te preocupes, le avise a tu padre que estarías conmigo.-dijo Kate.-Quería llevar a cenar a mis sobrinas favoritas.

-Pero no cenaremos.-dijo EJ.

-Nop.-dijo Kate.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Allison.

-Empecemos con lo básico.-dijo Kate.- ¿Sabes que cada familia tiene sus secretos?

-¿De los que destruyen familias?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Amoríos? ¿Hijos fuera del matrimonio? ¿Perdida de dinero en inversiones arriesgadas?

-El nuestro es algo diferente.-dijo Kate abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Una persona estaba sujetado en pies y manos a lo parecía ser una especia de reja, sin embargo ninguna podía apreciar quien era, o al menos no hasta que su tía encendió el foco e ilumino el lugar mostrándoles a un Derek Hale muy convertido en hombre lobo y rugiendo ante ellas.

-¿No es guapo?-pregunto Kate.

-Define guapo.-pidió EJ.-Personalmente los prefiero un poco más tranquilos.

-Y definitivamente tú me gustas.-dijo Kate.- ¿Comencemos esto, quieren?

-¿Que le estás haciendo? ¿Eso no va a matarlo?-pregunto Allison al verla encender la máquina.

-Vamos, chica, ahora no te pongas ética conmigo.-pidió Kate.

-¿Qué es él?-pregunto Allison.

-Un cambia-formas, licántropo, hombre lobo.-dijo Kate.-Para mi él es otro tonto animal.

-¿Y preguntas por qué prefiero a los animales?-pregunto EJ.-Ningún animal es capaz de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-Pero hacen otras cosas.-dijo Kate.-Vengan acá. ¿Ven esto, justo aquí? Estos son dientes caninos, más bien conocidos como colmillos.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ al ver los dientes.-Nosotros también los tenemos.

-Los de ellos están hechos para romper y desgarrar la carne.-dijo Kate.-No es algo que encontrarías en esos pequeños lindos come hojas, ¿herbívoros, verdad?

-Los de nosotros también están hechos para eso.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que cambia es el tamaño.

-Los nuestros no pueden arrancar gargantas.-dijo Kate.

-Esto es una broma para ti, ¿verdad?-pregunto Allison antes de que EJ pudiera decir algo.

-Querida, ellos son hombres lobo corriendo alrededor del mundo.-dijo Kate.-Todo es una broma para mí, ¿cómo crees que permanezco cuerda?

-No creo que estés tan cuerda.-dijo EJ.-Solo finges estarlo

-Entonces, ¿era él en la escuela?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Y todos los otros ataques de animales?

-En realidad hay 3 de ellos.-dijo Kate.-Otro joven, como él, llamado Beta; y después está el alfa, el alfa es el líder de la manada, grande, fuerte y desagradable. Esos son realmente feos.

-A mí me parecen de película.-dijo EJ.-Y de esas cosas de película que te fascinan.

-Y lo repito, tú me gustas.-dijo Kate.

-¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?-pregunto Allison tras salir de la habitación.

-Todavía no ha decidido si se los dirán.-dijo Kate cerrando la puerta corrediza.

-¿Hiciste esto a espaldas de mamá y papá?-pregunto EJ.

-Alguien tenía que decírselos.-dijo Jate.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-pregunto Allison.

-Digamos que reaccionan mal cuando lo descubran.-dijo Kate.-No es bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres con, "no es bueno"?-pregunto Allison.

-Ellos no creen que puedan manejarlo.-dijo Kate.-A EJ la miran y ven a la niñita que defiende a todos los animales, te miran a ti y ven a una niñita asustada que va a ir corriendo llorando a un rincón cuando ella descubra la verdad.

-¿Y tú que ves?-pregunto EJ.-Por algo nos lo dijiste.

-¿Yo qué veo?-pregunto Kate.-Talento natural.

-No creo tener talento para torturar personas.-dijo EJ.-Sí, prefiero los animales, pero no me gustaría dañar a otros.

-Vamos, EJ.-dijo Kate.- ¿Revisamos tu historial? Las tres sabemos que no te importa herir a los demás.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

-Allison dijiste que querías sentir más poder, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kate.-Ahora es tu oportunidad.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?-pregunto Allison.

-Vayan a la escuela, y hagan la tarea, vayan al baile el viernes en la noche.-dijo Kate.-Sean unas adolescentes normales, las cuales no saben nada.

-¿Mentirles?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con eso antes?-pregunto Kate.

-¿Y después qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué seguirá?

-Confíen en mí para tener todo listo para la próxima parte.-dijo Kate.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente parte?-pregunto Allison.

-Van a ayudarme a agarrar el segundo beta.-dijo Kate.

-¿Está bromeando, verdad?-preguntó EJ al ver alejarse a su tía.

-No lo creo.-dijo Allison.-Vamos, tenemos que regresar.

* * *

Kittywolf: Hola, ahora mismo van las respuestas:

1.-Usimi ya a respondido esa pregunta, a la mejor y le agrego alguna otra, pero eso ya lo vere cuando vayamos descubriendo más de Alexis. Allison, si, sera solo el arco.

2.-Una palabra: Magia. Aunque sera una magia poco común y bastante poderosa.

3.-Peter, si despertara pronto, creo que EJ lo necesitara en algún momento, así que sí, despertara mas temprano que tarde.

4.-Es un aproximado, en el capítulo 14 sera mencionado, posiblemente llegue a final del 15 y ya entre oficialmente en el capítulo 16. (Aunque vuelvo a decir, quiza cambie las cosas y lo meta antes)

5.-El kamina saldra de forma física (su primera entrada sera un enfrentamiento, aunque se mencionara antes que eso) aproximadamente en el capítulo 15, sera la introducción tanto del kamina como de Alexis.

6.-Habra un poco de acción en los capitulo siguientes, aunque la verdadera llegara un poco más tarde.

7.-Ira descubriendo poco a poco sus habilidades de nacimiento, primero una, despues otra y así sucesivamente, se podria decir que la de sanar fue la primera que descubrio. En los siguiente capitulo dara un poco de batalla, pero no sera hasta que llegue el camina que realmente empiece a mostrar sus habilidades en las artes marciales.

8.-Sí, habra varias escenas de ese tipo, en las tres parejas principales (Scott y EJ, Derek y Stiles y Alexis y Jackson), de las otras parejas quiza solo pasemos algunos veces o aluciones a estas.

9.-Va a dar un paso atras en su relación con Jackson, tengo algo planeado para eso, y va a darles la oportunidad de ser feliz, algo que a su lado no lograra.

10.-Se conocen solo de vista, EJ solo lo vio en el funeral de su hermano, así que con la que tuvo más contacto fue con Allison.

11.-Con EJ, Scott y principalmente con Stiles, y eso es todo lo que dire.

12.-Posiblemente empezaremos con Matt (qué es el que controla a Jackson en su forma de Kamina), pero terminaremos con alguien mucho peor.

13.-Sí.

14.-Tardara, pero EJ lo hara aceptarlo, aunque por lo que hizo, le va a costar obtener el perdon de Stiles.

15.-Ese un tema que aun no termino de desarrollar, pero sí, al final, lo haran, aunque les cuesta un poco debido a todo lo que han pasado.

16.-Se podria decir que EJ y Scott, tendran muchos enemigos, porque esas habilidades unicas no son del agrado de todos, aunque especificamente, tendran un grupo que en cuanto se enteren de su existencia, les haran la vida imposible, así que cuando este grupo llegue a Beacon, se espera mucha acción.

Jimbo: Hola! El incendio sera causado, al igual que en la serie, por Kate Argent. Y si mis planes no me fallan, yo creo que para el primer lunes o martes de Junio sera cuando suba el primer capítulo con Alexis, así que ya falta poco.

TsubasaStilinski: Hola! De las que estoy segura que hare, serán de las primeras 3 temporadas, aun no me decido de la 4ta temporada y es casí seguro que la 5ta quede fuera. Aunque cómo habrás notado, no sigue exactamente la historia de la serie, así que voy a cambiar muchas cosas.

Izumi: Hola! Sí de hecho lo que mencionaste que su madre se escapo por venir de una familia de cazadores, es algo sobre lo que ya tengo una charla que tendra ella con Chris (cuando los chicos vayan a su rescate, por supuesto), porque los Argent tienen la norma de que si son mordido tienen que suicidarse, y ella no lo hizo, así que sera una larga charla entre hermanos donde se diran algo más que los buenos días.

Miyuki: Lo siento, pero los proximos personajes que agregare no seran vampiros :(pero en un futuro si veremos vampiros (algunos amigables y otros no tanto), de hecho veremos muchas criaturas que van en busca de Scott y EJ, así que habra mucha accion. PD: Hola!

Caroline Heartfilia: Hola!

Primer punto; Sobre EJ, ella es la hija menor de los Hale, y en efecto fue la mejor amiga de Scott y Stiles hasta que sucedio el incendio, tras el cual fue adoptada por los Argent y criada como una de ellos, su vida con los Argent es la unica vida que conoce Ahora, ellos si la recuerdan, quiero decir, recuerdan a su amiga, pero no recuerdan que ella era parte de los Hale o que "murio" en ese incendio, Derek hizo un especie de hechizo para modificar la memoria de la todos lo que conocian a EJ, en el primer capítulo, John recupero sus verdaderos recuerdos y es cuestion de tiempo para que ellos lo recuerden. Aunque debido a su perdida de memoria, va a ser un poco complicado que ella acepte todo sobre su pasado (al menos durante el tiempo que no recuerde).

Segundo punto: Sobre Alexis, es el primo de Allison y EJ, sobrino de Chris, se conviertido en un cazador imparable debido a la muerte de su hermano, pero su llegada a Beacon Hills y conocer a a todos (principalmente Jackson), le haran plantearse sus conductas y cambiara en muchos aspectos su vida.

Son pequeños resumenes, pero espero que con eso sea suficiente y si tienes más preguntas no dudes en hacerlas.

Sakura086 / Astronema Black: Por favor, paren, que me sonrojan.

Y al resto, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Son inmensamente agradecidos.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	10. Capítulo 8: Preparación

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado..**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, los veo más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: Preparación**

Tras haber sido informado de que no tenía permitido asistir al baile, Scott manipulo, más bien obligo, a Jackson a invitar a Allison al baile, aunque claro utilizo cierto grado de amenaza para mantenerlo lejos, así que en ese momento se encontraba con Stiles espiando los movimientos del chico para invitar a Allison.

-No te preocupes, aun estaré allí.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá nuestra esquiva amiga no lo haga, pero yo lo hare.

-Todavía iré.-dijo Scott.

-¿Esa es una muy buena idea?-pregunto Stiles.-Ni siquiera tienes una cita.

-Todavía no.-dijo Scott.

-¿Tienes un traje?-pregunto Stiles.

-Todavía no.-dijo Scott.

-¿Tienes una entrada para el bailel?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Un vehículo?

-No y no.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces vas a ir con tu bicicleta al baile que ni siquiera se te permite ir a una cita, o un traje, una forma de entrar con hombres lobos y cazadores de hombres lobos con todo para patearte tu pequeño trasero de lobo.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.- ¿Tú me ayudaras?

-Claro que sí.-dijo Stiles.

-Y yo también.-dijo EJ.-Después de matarlos a ambos.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Es con nosotros?

-No repetiremos la última vez que paso esto, ¿saben por qué?-pregunto EJ.-Porque esta vez lo admitiré, los estaba evitando.

-No nos dimos cuenta.-dijo Stiles.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo EJ.-Y por eso los voy a matar.

-Ok, EJ, tranquilízate y habla.-ordeno Scott.- ¿Por qué nos evitabas?

-Los evite hasta que me di cuenta, de que ustedes lo supieron todo este maldito tiempo y ninguno de ustedes fue para decirme.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Scott.-Estamos un poco perdidos.

-De las actividades extraprofesionales de mi familia.-dijo EJ.

-Eso.-dijo Scott.-Lo siento, no éramos los indicados para hacerlo.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-Aun así los voy a matar.

-¿Quizá después del baile?-pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.-De esa manera te arrestaran después.

-Víctor Ross.-dijo Stiles.

-Hola chicos.-dijo él.- ¿Puedo hablar con EJ a solas?

-Puedes hablar con ellos.-dijo EJ.-Al final se los diré.

-Ok.-dijo él chico.- ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

-Lo siento, amigo, pe...-empezó Stiles tratando de contener una risa.

-Me encantaría.-dijo EJ interrumpiendo a Stiles y dejando a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta.

-¿Me das tu teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo?-pregunto Víctor.

-Seguro.-dijo EJ anotándole el número en la palma.

-Genial.-dijo Víctor.-Te veré después, EJ.

-Te veré después, Víctor.-dijo ella viéndolo alejarse.-Por favor, cierren la boca, les van a entrar moscas.

-Pensé que no ibas a ir al baile.-dijo Stiles.

-No iba a ir, pero Allison esta forzándome a hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Es mi forma de redimirme por besar a Scott.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Besas a su exnovio y te castiga forzándote a asistir a un baile?

-Quizá para los adolescentes comunes no es un gran castigo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Para mí? Es el peor, no voy a bailes, no voy a fiestas, prefiero quedarme en casa y leer o investigar cosas.

-¿Es lo que estuviste haciendo ayer?-pregunto Stiles.

-No, ayer estuve practicando el tiro con arco.-dijo EJ.-Me relaja.

-¿Tiro con arco?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Tu también?

-¿Tú también?-repitió la pregunta EJ.- ¿Por qué siento que esa pregunta es un insulto?

-Es sorpresa.-dijo Scott.

-Soy mejor que Allison en el arco, mucho mejor.-dijo EJ.-Y antes de que digas algo, no lo digo yo, lo dicen los números.

-¿Números?-pregunto Stiles.

-Competimos entre nosotras todo el tiempo.-dijo EJ.-En un 70 o 75% de veces he ganado.

-Felicidades.-dijo Scott.

-Cómo sea.-dijo EJ.-El punto es que estoy castigada por nuestra aventura de hace dos noches, y ahora mismo estoy enfada con ustedes.

-Entonces supongo que te veremos más tarde.-dijo Scott.-Cuando el enfado se vaya.

-No, ustedes no se van.-dijo EJ tomándolos del cuello de la camisa.-Vamos a tener una charla.

-Pero tenemos clase.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, con Bridan.-dijo EJ.-Podremos llegar tarde.

-En primer lugar, es Bryan no Bridan.-dijo Scott.-En segundo lugar, mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.

-Voy suspendiendo dos materias, me sacaron de lacrosse y resulta que no puedo asistir al baile de de manera correcta.-dijo Scott.-No me quiero meter en más problemas.

-No me importa como se llame.-dijo EJ.-Y eres un aguafiestas.

-Cómo el cuerdo de esta relación, tengo que mantenerlos alejado todos los problema.-dijo Scott.-Es cómo mi trabajo.

-Eso ni tú te la creíste.-dijo EJ riendo.

-Vamos a clase.-pidió Scott intentando ocultar una sonrisa.-Ahora.

-Como usted diga, gran alfa de nuestra manada.-dijo EJ.

-¿Por qué él es el alfa?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Por qué es el único que es un HL?-pregunto EJ socarronamente.

-¿HL?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ya sabes, no podemos ir liberando información por todo el instituto, te lo digo por experiencia, siempre hay alguien escuchando.-dijo EJ.-Así que está abreviado.

-Inteligente.-dijo Stiles.

-Imbécil.-dijo ella.

-Lo dije de buena manera.-se quejó Stiles.

-Lo dijiste sarcásticamente, te conozco.-dijo EJ.

-Cómo sea.-dijo él chico.- ¿Volvemos al tema?

-¿Que tenemos que discutir sobre eso?-pregunto ella.

-Qué quizá tú seas un HL.-dijo Stiles.-O algo por el estilo.

-Creo que si lo fuera, ya lo sabría.-dijo ella.-Ni siquiera Elena pudo detectar algo en mí.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me acerque a Elena para ver si ella podría decirme si era o no era algo sobrenatural?-pregunto EJ.-Ni ella ni su familia pudieron oler algo en mí que apuntara a sea un ser sobrenatural, dijeron que solo era una chica humana con habilidades, que quizá habían experimentado en mí.

-Cómo capitán América.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, cómo capitán América.-dijo ella.-O otros.

-¿Qué clase de experimentos?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, Scotty, para saber eso, debo recordar mi vida entera.-dijo EJ.-Y si no mal recuerdas, no tengo ningún recuerdo de los primeros 9 años.

-Solo era una pregunta.-dijo Scott.

-¿Pueden tomar sus lugares?-pregunto Bryan desde su escritorio.-La clase ha comenzado.

-¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto EJ.

-Examen sorpresa.-dijo Bryan entregándole una par de hojas a cada uno.-Tiene 30 minutos para contestarlo.

Miro con la boca abierta mirando al profesor, iba a soltar una montón de maldiciones y le iba a reñir durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, bueno lo iba a ser, pero sus queridos amigos decidieron que no iba a hacer nada y la jalaron hasta su asiento para obligarla a sentarse y contestar el examen, todo esto bajo la expresión burlesca del adulto que parecía decirle " _Si sabe que va a sacar calificación perfecta, un sencillo examen no la afectara_ ", sí, definitivamente ya comenzaba a odiar a Bryan.

-El tiempo se acabó, pasen sus exámenes al frente.-ordeno Bryan.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto EJ.

-El examen termino, la clase aún no.-dijo Bryan tomando los exámenes.-Espero que les haya ido bien, publicare los resultados el lunes por la mañana.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué más?

-Saquen el libro.-dijo Bryan.-Que les obsequie.

-¿Vamos a comenzar a leer el magnífico libro?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Vamos? No.-dijo Bryan abriendo el bote con los nombres para sacar una etiqueta.-Peter Johnson lo hará.

-¿Desde el principio?-pregunto Johnson rápidamente

-No, no tiene ningún orden o secuencia.-dijo Bryan.-Toma el libro y ábrelo en cualquier página al azar, dinos la página para que todos estemos en ella y comienza a leer cuando yo te diga.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Johnson haciendo lo que le pedía.-Pagina 23.

-¿Qué clase de libro no tiene secuencia?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Todos están en la página?-pregunto Bryan ignorando la pregunta de la morena.-Bien, Peter, comienza.

-" _Tengo la ropa completamente sucia, la espada está reluciendo de limpia mientras mis puños se encuentran llenos de sangre ajena, hace tiempo que deje de utilizar cualquier arma, ahora solo utilizo mi cuerpo, quiero dejar de hacerlo, en serio lo quiero, pero después recuerdo lo que te hicieron, recuerdo la vida que nos quitaron y no puedo hacerlo, no puedo detenerme. Siento sus huesos romperse, escucho sus gemidos de dolor, y no puedo parar, quiero que ellos sientan lo que yo siento, quiero que sientan el dolor que significo perderte, el dolor de haber perdido la única cosa buena en mi vida. Lee está a mi lado, sé que le disgusta lo que estoy haciendo, pero también sé que hasta cierto punto que lo comprende, o al menos eso creo, no solo asesinaron al amor de mi vida, también asesinaron a su mejor amiga, así que no dice nada, simplemente se dedica a limpiar mis heridas y prepararme pociones para que pueda dormir. Estoy cansado cariño, y no puedo parar, no voy a parar hasta que encuentre a los culpables de lo que te hicieron, y si tengo que destruir el mundo entero para hacerlo, lo hare._ "-leyó el chico.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto Bryan.

-Sí.-dijo Johnson.- ¿O leo el siguiente capítulo?

-No, solo uno.-dijo Bryan sentados en su escritorio.- ¿Que piensan?

-¿Qué quien escribió eso está loco?-pregunto EJ.

-A mí me parece romántico.-dijo una chica.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bryan.

-Bueno, está enojado, quiere venganza por el amor que le quitaron.-dijo ella.-Me parece que no es malo, solo le quitaron lo que importaba.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunto Bryan.

-Está loco.-dijo EJ nuevamente.-No pude ir asesinando solo por que mataron a tu persona amada.

-¿Y por qué piensas que está loco?-pregunto Bryan.-Sarah lo dijo, está enojado.

-Yo me enojo todo el tiempo.-dijo EJ.-Pero no por eso voy a destruir todo el mundo.

-Es un argumento válido.-dijo Bryan.-Pero ve más allá de eso, ve más allá de las palabras.

-Creo que más que enojado, está descontrolado.-dijo Scott.-Creo que eso es lo que quiere trasmitir, perdió el control y que no importa lo que haga, no puede recuperarlo.

-Me gusta eso.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Qué más?

-Él sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero no puede evitarlo.-dijo Scott.-Le quitaron la persona que debería estar a su lado, la persona con la que tenía que tenía un futuro, le quitaron su vida entera, y cuando recuerda eso, no puede detenerse.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto Bryan.

-Porque siento lo mismo.-dijo Scott ante la sorpresa de todos.-Algunas veces me siento de la misma manera, sin control.

-¿Te sientes de la misma manera?-pregunto Bryan confundido.

-Hace 6 años, en un accidente de auto, mi mejor amiga murió.-dijo Scott.-Todo el mundo sabía que ella y yo, bueno, éramos un pareja, quería casarme con ella, tener una vida a su lado.

-¿Hace 6 años?-pregunto Bryan.-Tenía 10 años.

-Eso no lo hace menos real.-dijo Scott.-El punto es, que durante mucho tiempo, quería venganza, planeaba como buscar, encontrar y dañar a los culpables de ese accidente, quería que sufrieran lo que yo sentí al tener que enterrar a la persona que más quería, querían que sintieran el dolor de saber que ya no iba a tener la vida que había imaginado a su lado, que sintieran lo que yo sentí al saber que al final todos los planes hechos iba a ser solo eso, planes, quiera que sintieran mi decepción al darme cuenta de que él futuro que habíamos soñado juntos, iba a ser solo eso, un sueño.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿O que te hace cambiar opinión cada vez que te sientes de esa manera?

-Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que nada de lo que yo hiciera, nada de lo que les hiciera sentir, la traerían de vuelta.-dijo Scott.-Lia está muerta, y nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer, va a cambiar eso, no voy a tener una vida a su lado, no voy a recuperarla.

-¿Estás diciendo que el hombre que narra este capítulo, ha perdido el control de si mismo y busca recuperarlo, pero la única manera de recuperarlo, es darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida no va a volver?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿Darse cuenta de que todo lo que hace no sirve de nada?

-No, no sé qué va a servir para él, quizá en futuros capítulo lo sepamos-dijo Scott.-Estoy diciendo que eso fue lo que me ayudo a mí.

-Creo que también lo hará con el.-dijo Johnson.

-¿Por qué Peter?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿Por qué piensas que le ayudara?

-Creo que él sabe que está muerta, pero aún no lo asimila.-dijo Johnson.-Creo que aún espera encontrarla con vida.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Bryan.

-No lo sé.-dijo Johnson.-Solo lo siento de esa manera.

-¿Alguien que sepa por qué se puede deducir eso?-pregunto Bryan.-EJ, si vas a hacer algún comentario sarcástico, mejor no lo hagas.

-Creo que yo lo sé.-dijo ella.-Sé porque se puede deducir eso.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Nada de bromas o sarcasmo?-pregunto Bryan ganándose un asentamiento por parte de la morena.-Ok, adelante.

-Quizá el texto no lo demuestre específicamente, pero es una carta, una carta en la que le narra lo que hace cómo sobrevive a su ausencia, es como cuando salimos de vacaciones, y enviamos un correo electrónico a nuestros amigos diciéndonos como nos fue.-dijo EJ.-Creo que este hombre o está persona, aun no supera el hecho de que no la otra persona, el amor de su vida, no este con él.

-Creo que eso ya lo dijo Peter.-dijo Bryan.

-Quizá no me exprese bien.-dijo EJ.-Está persona perdió el control porque asesinaron a la persona que amaba, y el narra que destruirá todo el mundo hasta encontrar a los culpable, pero también habla de otra persona, alguien que le ayuda, no es único que ha perdido el control.

-¿Tu punto?-pregunto Bryan.

-Imagine un grupo de tres amigos, los mejores amigos, uno de ellos desaparece, muere o toma otro camino.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo se sentirán los otros dos?

-Perdidos.-dijo Stiles.-Confundidos.

-Sí, exacto-dijo EJ.-No creo que hayan perdido el control por que la asesinaron, perdieron el control por que les quitaron una parte de ello, por qué les duele que saber que ya no estarán completos, no sin la otra persona.

-Les quitaron un futuro.-resumió Bryan.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Más que tratarse del asesinato o el abandono, se trata de lo que perdieron y no van a recuperar.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar? ¿No? Bien.-dijo Bryan.-Este pequeño debate, es la razón por la que leeremos cada clase o cada vez que lo hagamos, quiero que aprendan a ver más allá de simples palabras en un texto, nadie va a ver lo mismo, nadie va a sentir lo mismo, algunos nos sentiremos identificados, otros veremos debajo de las palabras, algunos otros no lo harán, pero al final, cuando todo expresemos nuestras ideas, llegaremos al mismo lugar.

-Una misma conclusión.-dijo otro chico.

-Exacto.-dijo Bryan.-El propósito principal, es que a través de ideas que cada uno haya captado, al final del debate, lleguemos a una misma conclusión.

-¿Y qué haremos con ella?-pregunto Stiles.

-Lo escribiremos.-dijo Bryan sacando un cuaderno de su maletín.-Y al final del semestre, tendremos un montón de conclusiones que quizá nos ayuden en nuestra vida.

-Eso suena bien.-dijo EJ.

-Creo que la primera vez que no intentas ser la lista del salón.-dijo Bryan.-Todos los días se descubre algo nuevo.

-No cante victoria todavía.-pidió EJ.

-Sé que ha sonado el timbre, pero aún falta algo.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Cuál sería la conclusión de esto?

-Que no importa lo que hagas, no puedes cambiar las cosas.-dijo Stiles mirando a Scott.-No puedes deshacer las cosas, tienen que adaptarte.

-Muy bien.-dijo Bryan anotándolo en su libreta.- ¿Algo más?

-Creo que no.-dijo EJ mirando a los demás que permanecieron en silencio.

-Pueden salir.-dijo Bryan.-Nos vemos la siguiente clase.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tres horas después y un interminable trayecto en auto, Lydia, EJ y Allison finalmente llegaban a realizar las tan ansiadas compras de los vestidos para el baile, y la tortura de EJ apenas comenzaba.

-¿Algo está mal?-pregunto Lydia a Allison.

-Nada está mal, yo solo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-dijo Allison maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder ocultar también sus emociones como su hermana.

-Podrías sonreír, como mínimo.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho, "Nunca enfadarse, alguien podría estar enamorado de tu sonrisa"?

-No creo que ese sea un di...-empezó EJ antes de callarse al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.-Yo cerraré mi boca.

-Sonríe Allison.-ordeno Lydia.-Estoy comprándote un vestido.

-¿Si ella lo compra significa que yo no tengo que pagarlo?-pregunto EJ.

-Tú pagaras los zapatos y los accesorios.-dijo Allison.-Y quizá la estética.

-Rayos.-dijo EJ.

-Lydia, tengo que admitir que mientras más te disculpas, es más de lo que esperaba.-dijo Allison.

-Excelente.-dijo Lydia.

-Pero no tanto como te lo voy a pedir.-dijo Allison.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa?-pregunto Lydia.

-Está preparando su golpe maestro.-dijo EJ.-Lo siento por ti.

-Se supone que vas a cancelarle a cualquier tonto que le hayas dicho que si e irás con alguien más.-dijo Allison.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto Lydia.

-Él.-dijo Allison señalándole con la mirada a Stiles que revisaba los perfumes.-No te enfades, Lydia, alguien podría estar enamorado de tu sonrisa.

-No.-dijo EJ rápidamente.-Absolutamente no.

-Sí, lo hará.-dijo Allison.-Y tú te callas.

-Amalia, si algo sale mal, te aseguro que hare tu vida miserable.-advirtió EJ.-Y no precisamente hablo de heridas físicas.

-En ese caso, deberías haberlo invitado primero.-dijo Allison.

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero Víctor Ross me invito primero.-dijo EJ.- ¿Crees que no planeaba ir con Stiles? Al menos estaré con un amigo.

-¿Víctor Ross?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿El sexi nerd de último grado?

-Creo que es la primera vez que escucho esa combinación de adjetivos.-dijo EJ.-Pero sí, el mismo.

-Afortunada.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Vamos por los vestidos?

-No puedo esperar.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

15 minutos después, EJ se encontraba paseando perdida entre los montones y montones de ropa, viendo cómo Lydia hacia cargar a Stiles con cada uno de los vestido que se iba a probar, sí ese era el infierno, definitivamente comenzaría a portarse mejor.

-¿Qué quieres, Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto el moreno saliendo detrás de uno de los exhibidores.

-Stiles está aquí, y después de lo que me contaron de Peter, lo asumí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes que ayudarme.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque salvarías a tu hermana.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la quiero salvar?-pregunto EJ.-Me está torturando y continuara haciéndolo durante todo el día.

-Eso es tú culpa.-dijo Scott.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto EJ indignada.

-Me besaste.-dijo Scott.

-Y tu seguiste el beso.-dijo EJ.-No recuerdo que te quejaras.

-Ese no es el punto.-dijo Scott.-No estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Cuál es el punto, entonces?-pregunto EJ.

-Peter viene tras Allison.-dijo Scott.-Y quiero que me ayudes a alejarla de él.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto EJ.

-Ahora mismo.-dijo Scott señalándole con la cabeza donde el alfa charlaba con su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto ella.

-Piensa algo.-dijo Scott.-Solo aléjala de ella.

Tras decir eso el morena se escondió tras otro exhibidor dejándola sola, odiaba trabajar bajo presión, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar un conjunto que le pareció más o menos formal para mostrarse a Allison y que ella negara y fuera a buscar su vestido.

-Allison, ¿qué te parece esto?-pregunto EJ interponiendo entre Peter y ella un traje pantalón color blanco.- Es formal.

-Vas a usar un vestido.-dijo Allison.-Que se te meta en la cabeza.

-En ese caso, deberías escogerlo por mí.-dijo EJ.-Ahora mismo.

-Sí, trabajaré en eso.-dijo Allison.-Con permiso.

-Te veré en un minuto.-dijo EJ mirando a Peter que no le quito la mirada de encima.-No sé qué tramas con mi hermana, pero te aseguro que si no te alejas de ella, mi tía Kate será el menor de tus problemas.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Peter alargando la mano para tocarle el rostro.-Pensé que era mi imaginación en la escuela, un producto del lobo.

-Ok, creo que yo me voy.-dijo EJ.-Te veo luego lunático.

-No, por favor.-pidió el tomándola de la mano para impedir que se fuera.-Hablemos y no molestare a tu hermana jamás.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?-pregunto ella.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí.-dijo él.

-Asesinaste a tu sobrina, vas tras uno de mis mejores amigos y estás loco.-dijo ella.-Lo siento si no confió en ti.

-Solo hablemos.-dijo Peter.-Por favor.

-¿Hablar de qué?-pregunto EJ ante el tono de súplica en su voz.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Quizá de cómo te sientes que Scott se esté besando con tu hermana cuando debería ser contigo?-dudo Peter por un momento.-No creo que haya olvidado a Lia tan rápido como para no reconocerte y estar contigo.

-Ok, esto es raro.-dijo EJ.-Aléjate de mí y de mi hermana, y de paso, aléjate de Scott.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Peter apretando más su agarre.- ¿Vas a doblegarme como lo hiciste con ese alfa hace 13 años?

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ confundida.-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?-pregunto Peter sacando sus garras.-Puedo hacerlo sin problema.

-¡EJ!-la llamo su hermana desde el otro lado de la tienda.- ¡Tengo el vestido!

-Un minuto.-pidió EJ a su hermana.

-¿Qué me respondes?-pregunto Peter.

-Mira, no sé de qué me hables, y es más que obvio que me confundes de persona, pero si algo debo decirte es lo siguiente, no me llamo Anna y definitivamente no soy Lia, soy EJ Argent y necesitas alejarte de mí.-dijo EJ soltándose de su agarre.-Y lo digo en serio.

Peter se quedó de pie observando como la morena se alejaba sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, iba a conseguir a esa chica, sin importar lo que le costara.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Mientras EJ vivía su propio infierno personal a manos de su hermana, Scott vivía sus propias aventuras mientras se preparaba para el baile.

-¿Entonces ella viene aquí?-pregunto su madre.-Porque sabes que necesito el auto esta noche.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Voy a ir soltero.

-¿Vas a ir solo?-pregunto su madre.

-Soltero, hay una diferencia.-dijo Scott.-Algo así.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco, ya sabes, sorprendida de que, ya sabes, no tengas a nadie más a quien pedírselo que a Allison.-dijo su madre.

-No hay otras chicas aparte de Allison.-dijo Scott.

-¿Realmente re sientes así?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Puedes terminar de coser por favor?-pregunto Scott ignorando la pregunta.

-No, no, no, no, tienes tiempo para una sola pregunta.-dijo Melissa.-Ven aquí. ¿Realmente te sientes de esta manera?

-No puedo evitarlo.-dijo Scott.-Es decir, cada vez que la miro, tengo este hueco, una sensación en el pecho, y es como... Es como si alguien agarrara literalmente un pala y cavara un hoyo en mí, y es el peor sentimiento que he tenido en mí vida, después de la muerte de Lia claro, y yo no... No sabía que alguien pudiera sentirse tan mal por amar a alguien.

-Lo se.-dijo Melissa.-Todo el mundo lo sabe finalmente, pero después desaparece,

-No quiero.-dijo Scott.

-¿Le constaste a ella como te sientes?-pregunto su madre.

-Lo sabe.-dijo Scott ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sabe.-dijo su madre.-Escucha imbécil, voy a dejar que te enteres de un secreto que la mayoría de la gente ni se imagina, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás listo? A las mujeres les gustan las palabras.

-Mamá, el problema es que con Lia nunca necesite las palabras.-dijo Scott.-Ella parecía saber lo que sentía todo el tiempo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de decírselo.

-Porque ustedes eran niños.-dijo Melissa.-Lo que sentías por Anna, ese amor infantil, ha desaparecido, para dar paso a otro amor.

-No ha desaparecido.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su madre sorprendida.

-Lo que siento por Lia, no ha desaparecido.-dijo Scott.-La sigo amando como el primer día, la sigo extrañando como el primer día, simplemente estoy tratando de seguir adelante.

-No era un amor infantil, ¿verdad?-pregunto su madre.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Pero ella se ha ido, y Allison está aquí, quiero tomar mi oportunidad.

-En ese caso, necesitas las palabras.-dijo su madre.-Si con Anna no las ocupabas, con Allison sí las ocupas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Scott.

-Necesitas decirle a ella cómo te sientes, simplemente dilo.-dijo Melissa.-Vuelve a decirlo, dilo de otra manera, aprende a decirlo mejor, aprende a cantarlo.-dijo su madre.-Ya sabes, simplemente escríbelo en un poema y una carta con unas flores, tállalo en un árbol, en una acera de cemento, tatúate el brazo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Scott rápidamente.

-No, la verdad es que no.-dijo su madre.-Simplemente, dile la verdad, dile todo lo que quieras.

-¿Todo?-pregunto Scott.

-Pero cuando lo hagas, mantén eso abrochado.-dijo su madre.-Y tu celular está sonando.

-Es un mensaje.-dijo Scott.-De EJ.

-¿EJ?-pregunto su madre poniéndose de pie.- ¿La hermanas de Allison?

-Es mi amiga.-dijo Scott rápidamente.-Me envió una foto de ella vestida para el baile.

-" _Odio a Allison, la siguiente vez que sufras un ataque de celos, dejare que mates a quien lo provoque_."-leyó su madre.- ¿Quiero saber?

-No realmente.-dijo Scott ofreciéndole el celular para que observara la fotografía donde la morena posaba con un vestido corto en color chocolate, con tejido drapeado estructurado, y tirante asimétrico en el escote y unas sandalias de tacón con tiras color negro.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Me gusta su peinado.-dijo su madre.

-Hablo en serio, mamá.-dijo el chico.- ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-De acuerdo.-dijo su madre poniéndole atención a la foto.-Puedes decirle que...

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Scott al verla dar un paso atrás y llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar un sollozo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo ella devolviéndole el celular.-Dile que se ve hermosa.

-Creo que su cita se lo dirá.-dijo Scott apretando los labios.

-¿Estás celoso?-pregunto Melissa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.-No.

-¿En serio?-pregunto su madre.

-No estoy celoso, es solo que todo fue muy repentino.-dijo Scott.-Había dicho que no iba a ir al baile, y de la nada accedió a ir, es raro.

-Para mí se oyen como celos.-dijo Melissa.- ¿Existe algo que quieras contarme?

-No sé cómo me siento sobre ella.-dijo Scott sinceramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto su madre.

-Una parte de mi quiere mantenerla alejada de mí, solo ser amigos.-dijo Scott.-Pero otra, la que regularmente gana, quiere estar con ella, protegerla, abrirse a ella, y lo peor es que con nadie me sentía de esa manera.

-Más que con Anna.-adivino su madre.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-Me siento de la misma manera como me sentía con Lia, pero sin amarla.

-Todavía.-dijo su madre.

-Amo a Allison.-dijo Scott.-Eso no va a cambiar por nada.

-Todavía.-repitió su madre.-Respóndeme algo, ¿EJ te recuerda a Lia?

-Todo el tiempo.-sonrió Scott.-Y no sé si eso me duele o lo disfruto.

-Vístete.-ordeno su madre.-Llegaras tarde.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott.-Desde que viste la foto estas rara.

-Estoy bien, Scott, estoy más que bien.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Pero tengo que ver a alguien.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tras despedir a su hijo y asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que no viera sus movimientos, se subió al auto y condujo hasta las oficinas del sheriff, donde tras solamente decir un hola a la recepcionista, se dirigió a la oficina que deseaba, donde para su suerte se encontraba el rubio revisando expedientes.

-¿Qué necesitas, Martha?-pregunto el sheriff al oír la puerta cerrarse.

-No soy Martha.-respondió Melissa provocando que levantara la vista rápidamente.

-Melissa.-dijo John poniéndose de pie.-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Sabes que tú y Stiles tienen la misma expresión cuando intentan ocultar cosas?-pregunto ella.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-dijo él.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, John.-dijo ella.-Estabas esperando que viniera.

-En realidad me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en recordar.-dijo él rubio honestamente.

-¿Desde cuándo recuerdas?-exigió saber la morena.

-Desde hace un par de semanas.-dijo John.-Específicamente desde el momento que EJ Argent puso un pie en Beacon Hills, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Derek.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto ella dolida.

-¿Qué decía?-pregunto John.- ¿Recuerdas a la familia de Anna? Todos murieron en un incendio, Anna era parte de los Hale.

-Tenía derecho a saber.-dijo Melissa.-Son mis recuerdos, Talía era mi amiga.

-Supongo que acabas de recordar.-dijo John.- ¿Qué los libero?

-No estoy segura.-dijo Melissa.-Creo que la foto de EJ arreglada para el baile de esta noche.

-¿EJ?-pregunto John.

-Sí.-dijo Melissa.-Le envió un mensaje a Scott sobre que dejara que asesine al siguiente que le provoque celos.

-Curioso.-dijo John.

-¿Por qué es curioso?-pregunto Melissa.

-Derek piensa que EJ es Anna.-dijo John.

-Yo también lo pensé la primera vez que la vi.-dijo ella.-EJ se ve como….

-Como Anna debería de lucir.-dijo él.-Sí, creo que todo el pueblo lo piensa.

-Excepto nuestros hijos.-dijo ella.

-Eso creo.-dijo John.-Pero el pensamiento de Derek va un poco más extremo, me ha pedido su expediente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Melissa.

-EJ es adoptada.-dijo John.

-¿Y?-pregunto Melissa.-Jackson es adoptado y no lo veo pidiendo su expediente.

-La encontraron vagando por una carretera en Utah, un mes después del incendio de la casa Hale.-dijo John.-Sin recuerdos de su vida anterior.

-Por eso el interés de Scott sobre la amnesia.-dijo Melissa sentándose.-Derek piensa que Anna perdió la memoria y fu adoptada por los Argent.

-Sí.-dijo John.-Pero el hecho de que hiciera ese estúpido hechizo evito que la buscáramos o prestáramos atención ante sus boletines.

-¿Hechizo?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Tu sabias?

-¿Qué iba a ser algo? Sí.-dijo John.- ¿Qué iba a afectar nuestros recuerdos? No.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-pregunto ella.-Pudimos haberlo evitado.

-Creí que lo sabias, la ultima cena que tuvimos Derek dijo que le iba a ayudar a Scott con sus pesadillas, pensé que te lo había dicho.-dijo él.-A mí me dijo que no podía seguir permitiendo que el lazo que tenía con Stiles se fortaleciera, así que tenía que hacer algo, me pidió permiso, pensé que había hecho lo mismo contigo.

-Después que ustedes se fueron Derek se quedó halando con Scott en su habitación.-dijo Melissa.-Pensé que le había dicho algo.

-Pues no lo hizo.-dijo John.-Cambio las memorias de todos lo que conocíamos a Anna.

-Y a su familia entera.-dijo Melissa.-Llevo 6 años pensando que la madre de Anna enterró a su hija en Beacon Hills y nunca la visito más, cuando la realidad está muerta.

-Lo siento.-dijo él abrazándola por los hombros.

-Y Alek.-dijo Melissa.-Pienso que prefirió huir que enfrentarse a la verdad.

-No tienes la culpa de nada.-dijo él.-Y ahora sabes la verdad.

-Eso no evita que me sienta mal.-dijo ella.-Y yo se la verdad, el resto no.

-Eso puede cambiar muy pronto.-dijo John.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Al parecer a Derek le ofrecieron la oportunidad de elegir quien recordaría primero, una vez que ellos lo hiciera, sería cuestión de tiempo que todo lo harían.-dijo John.-Nos eligió a nosotros dos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué no Stiles o Scott?

-Supongo que quería que sus figuras paternas lo supieran para asegurarse de que pudieran soportar el golpe.-dijo él.-O al menos eso quiero creer.

-Voy a matar a ese chico.-dijo Melissa.

-Es un hombre lobo, ¿cómo piensas matarlo?-pregunto John riendo.

-Bueno, Talía me enseño un par de cosas.-dijo Melissa.-No le conviene hacerme enojar.

-Espero que Peter supiera eso.-dijo John.

-Lo sabes.-dijo ella.

-Está bien, Melissa.-dijo John.-No es que estemos en una relación o algo.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo ella.-Pero aun así, debí mencionarlo.

-No te preocupes.-dijo él.-Está bien, supongo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, tu hijo arruino la cita.-dijo Melissa.-Así que no cuenta cómo una.

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-No sé qué le pasaría.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Supongo que te veré después.

-Por supuesto.-dijo John.

-Si ocurre algo, me lo dirás, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo?-pregunto John.

-Sabes a que me refiero.-dijo ella.-Que Scott o Stiles realicen sus fantasías infantiles y se transformen en un uno de ellos.

-Primero tienen que recordar.-dijo John.-Por si solos.

-Eso significa que no debo mencionar nada hasta que ambos recuperen sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-Derek dijo que era lo mejor.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella.-De cualquier manera, ¿me lo dirías, verdad? Si llega a ocurrir.

-Por supuesto.-dijo John.-Sería la primera en saberlo.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Adiós John.

-Adiós Melissa.-dijo el sheriff.

* * *

KittyWolfe:Hola!

Creo que ambos seran igual de peligrosos, la unica diferencia es que si a Alexis lo hieren no podra regenerarse inmediatamente, Alexis sera peligroso por sus armas y ciertas habilidades creadas al ser criado por una familia de cazadores, EJ sera peligroso por su condición de mujer lobo (y todas las ventaas que esto lleva) y las habilidades que ha creado a lo largo de los años (esgrima, tiro con arco, manejo de cuchillas y las artes marciales), si ellos dos se enfrentaran, seria muy dificil de aseguarar el gane para alguno, posiblemente quedaran en iguales condiciones.

Creo que al principio tendra cierta rivalidad con EJ debido a su caracter y al hecho de que EJ no quiere pelear contra las criaturas sobrenaturales, creo que la morena les ayudara en algunas cosas, así que tendran problemas al inicio, pero creo que Allison intentara suavizar la relación entre ambos, ella formara un balance entre los dos extremos que ambos representan.

Y creo que Bryan aunque tendra más relación con el trio principal, tendra cierta relación con los demas y creo que le ayudara a Alexis a aceptar algunas cosas sobre las criaturas naturales, se podria decir que sera una especia de guia para que acepte que no todas son malas, sera algo así como un mentor.

Izumi Uchiha: Hola!

Sí, al igual que en la serie ellas descubren lo que hace su familia la noche que Derek se convierte en el alfa, aunque no saben los detalles de lo que hacen, como es el caso de Alexis que el mismo es un cazador, ellas simplemente saben lo que pasa en la superficie, y no es hasta que Alexis llega que ellas comienzan a entrar de lleno, bueno, Allison comienza a entrar de lleno a eso, y la unica razón por la que EJ no lo hace, es por que su caracter no le permite hacer lo que los demas hacen.

Tsubasa Stilinski: La mayoria de las criaturas sobrenaturales serán mencionadas, algunas no tomaran tanta importancia, pero lo verdad es que todas serán mencionadas. Sobre los vampiros, sí, es un opcion muy probable que aparescan en más de un capítulo.

Dragnesprectal: Hola, gracias por las flores, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Miyuki: Sí, la verdad es que tambien fue una sorpresa la cantidad de review, pero es algo que agradezco y aprecio mucho.

Al resto que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y aprecio enormemente que lo hayan hecho.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	11. Capítulo 9: Noche

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado..**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, los veo más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: Noche**

La noche llego más rápido de lo que le había gustado, y antes de que lo imaginara se encontraba en el gimnasio del instituto, bailando y viendo a sus amigos bailar, o intentar bailar en el caso de Scott, que cuando fue descubierto por el entrenador se dispuso a tomar a Danny como pareja de baile, no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando bien, Víctor era muy buena compañía, tenían temas de conversación y no iba a negarlo, asistir al baile no fue tan malo cómo pensó, o al menos eso sentía hasta el momento en que llego su padre por ella y la llevo a casa, donde las envió a su habitación, aunque cómo buena hija obediente, se quedó cerca de las escaleras, donde pudo escuchar la desesperación de su padre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Kate al notar el golpe de su hermano.

-¡No me presiones Kate!-advirtió su hermano.

-Pensé que era un saludable aparato de agresión, en realidad.-dijo Kate.

-Se lo dijiste.-dijo Chris.

-Lo descubrió.-dijo Kate.

-No creas que no sé lo de las pistas que has estado dejando, empezando por ese collar.-dijo Chris.-Lo sabe porque tú querías que lo supiera.

-Porque tienen que saberlo.-dijo Kate.

-¿Tienen?-pregunto Chris.

-Allison y EJ pueden que no sean las mejores amigas, pero son hermanas.-dijo Kate.-Si una lo sabe, la otra también.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-pregunto Chris.-Odias este pueblo, tenía una red de nombres que podía haber llamado más cercanos que tú, pero tú llamaste primero.

-¿Entonces no quieres mi ayuda?-pregunto Kate.

-No estoy seguro de a quién estás ayudando.-dijo Chris.

-Vamos.-dijo Kate.-Estoy aquí para coger al Alf, ¿te acuerdas del que iba por aquí, matando a gente al azar?

-No al azar.-dijo Chris.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kate.

-Tthurst dijo que el sheriff Stilinski puede conectar cada asesinato con el incendio Hale.-dijo Chris.

-Bueno, más razón para que ellas lo sepan, porque siempre nos han culpado por ese incendio.-dijo Kate.-Tienen que haber sido Derek y otro pariente, pero te garantizo que se están acercando a nosotros como último objetivo.

-Lo sé, por eso vas a llevarte de aquí a las chicas esta noche.-dijo Chris.-Vas a llevarlas a la casa de Washington, van a estar allí hasta que yo llame.

-¿Estás de broma?-pregunto Kate.- ¿Vas a poner en el banquillo a tu jugador estrella en el último cuarto?

-Coge tus cosas.-ordeno Chris enojado.-Quiero que las tres estén en la carretera en una hora.

Al oír el movimiento de abajo corrió a refugiarse a su habitación, sí algo sabia, era que lo mejor era evitar enfadar más a su padre cuando estaba enojado, así que solamente espero la llamada de su madre y se dispuso a fingir que no había escuchado nada cuando le informo la situación.

-¿Que quieres decir que nos iremos a Washington?-pregunto EJ.

-EJ, prepara tu maleta.-pidió su madre.

-Tengo una maleta lista.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes responder su pregunta?

-¿Por qué tienes una maleta lista?-pregunto Victoria.

-En un mes tengo la competencia de gimnasia, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto EJ.-Quería estar lista.

-¿Con un mes de anticipación?-pregunto su madre.

-Suelo olvidar cosas si la preparo rápidamente.-dijo EJ.-Prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y al final solo revisarla.

-Ok, entonces deja que ayuda a tu hermana a prepararla.-dijo su madre.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?-insistió la morena.

-No estoy segura del tiempo que estarán.-dijo su madre ignorándola.- ¿Quieres que coja algo específico? ¿Cariño?

-Acabo de ver a mi novio convertirse en hombre lobo.-dijo Allison.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Victoria.-Cogeré algunas cosas.

-No puedes ignorarme por siempre.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

-¿Por qué no estas sorprendida de que Scott sea un hombre lobo?-pregunto Allison.

-Responde a tu hermana.-pidió su madre.

-Lo estoy.-dijo EJ.-Solo que no voy a dejar que el mundo se detenga por eso.

-Espero que sea verdad.-dijo su madre.

-¿Ahora responderás mi pregunta?-pregunto ella.

-Solo basta con saber que se irán.-dijo su madre tomando el teléfono de Allison que comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Allison al ver que colgó el telefoneo.- ¿Era Scott?

-No.-dijo Allison.-Alguien llamado Jackson.

-¿Jackie?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?-pregunto Allison.

-Depende.-dijo Victoria.-Seguimos un código moral, especialmente cuando son tan jóvenes.

-Scott no ha matado a nadie.-dijo Allison.-Él no podría...

-" _La siguiente ves que tengas un ataque de celos dejo que mates al que lo provoque._ "-recito Victoria.-Creo que eso significa algo.

-¿Revisaste mi celular?-pregunto EJ.

-Dijimos que no hablaras con ellos.-dijo su madre.

-Era una broma.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que está mal contigo?

-¿Qué está mal contigo que no le dices a tus padres si encuentras algo extraño?-pregunto su madre.

-Scott no mataría a nadie.-dijo EJ.-Lo conozco, es incapaz de hacerlo.

-Esto es parte de una conversación más larga.-dijo Victoria.

-Quiero saberlo.-dijo Allison.-Ahora mismo.

-Lo que tú y EJ quieran ahora no importa, lo que necesitan es quedarse tranquilas.-ordeno Victoria.-Apenas están viendo algo que aún no están listas para ver, y hay otras personas fuera de esta familia que no están listas para que las vean, quedarse tranquilo es la mejor protección, ¿lo entienden? ¡Dilo!

-Lo entiendo.-dijo Allison un tanto asustada.

-¿EJ?-pregunto su madre.

-No, no lo entiendo.-dijo EJ.-Pero algo me dice que no me queda otra opción más que hacerlo.

-Esta son mis chicas.-dijo su madre.-Ahora cojan unos abrigos, probablemente hará frío allí.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Sabes que no puedes hacer esto sin mí.-dijo Kate.-No vas a encontrarlo solo.

-Vamos a hablar de todo, te lo prometo.-dijo Chris a Allison.-Llámame cuando llegues allí.

-¿Papá?-pregunto EJ desde el asiento trasero.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Chris.

-Si matas a Scott, voy a odiarte, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Emma, ya hablaremos de esto.-dijo Chris.-Llámenme cuando lleguen allí.

Observo por el vidrio trasero como dejaban atrás a sus padres y el edificio que había considerado su casa durante las últimas semanas, sus padres no habían dicho nada, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a leer entre líneas, ellas se iban a Washington para mantenerlas a salvo, pero en cuanto terminaran el trabajo, volverían a mudarse y volverían a empezar todo nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto EJ al ver que no se dirigían a la carretera principal.

-Tienen que ver algo.-dijo Kate.

-Papá dijo que nos llevaras a Washington.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué no estás haciéndolo?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que tus padres digan?-pregunto Kate.-De Allison lo creería, pero no te ti.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos es un hombre lobo y mi familia está cazándolo.-dijo EJ.-No estoy de humor para ser yo.

-¿Ahora serás misteriosa, oscura y honesta?-pregunto Kate.

-Siempre soy oscura y misteriosa, solo que lo disfrazo muy bien.-dijo EJ.-Nunca han sabido nada de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, a menos de que yo quiera que lo sepan.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-pregunto Kate.

-Dime una cosa que sepan sobre mí.-pidió la morena.-Una cosa.

-Siempre ignoras las prohibiciones.-dijo Kate

-En realidad solo ignoro las que me convienen.-dijo EJ.-Crees que me conoces, pero no lo haces.

-Puedo trabajar en eso.-dijo Kate.-Sólo déjame hacerlo.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?-pregunto EJ.-Fastidiaste a papá, ya debería bastarte.

-Bueno, no lo hace.-dijo Kate.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?-pregunto EJ.-Creo que si no nos llevaras a Washington, merecemos saber a dónde vamos.

-Tu hermana entro en shock al saber que su novio era un hombre lobo.-dijo Kate.- ¿Por qué tu ni te inmutas?

-Ya te lo dije, disfrazo lo que siento.-dijo EJ.-Mi entrada en shock es hablar sin parar.

-Ya lo he visto.-dijo Kate.- ¿Nunca te callas?

-¿Nunca respondes las preguntas?-pregunto EJ.

-Ya verás a donde iremos.-dijo Kate.-Ten un poco de paciencia.

-Es lo menos tengo.-dijo EJ.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A ningún lado.-dijo Kate.-No saldremos de Beacon Hills.

-¿A que parte de Beacon Hills iremos?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?-pregunto Allison al ver donde se aparcó la camioneta.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-pregunto Kate.

-No en realidad.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes responder la pregunta de Ally?

-No.-dijo Kate.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos que hacemos aquí?

-¿Por qué no entras y lo ves por ti misma?-pregunto Kate.-Te esperaremos aquí mismo.

-¿Yo no me puedo bajar?-pregunto EJ viendo a su hermana bajar de la camioneta.

-Tú te quedas aquí.-dijo Kate.-No quiero que escapes.

-No sé qué intentas hacer, pero no va a funcionar.-dijo EJ.

-Dejemos que las cosas pasen antes de sacar conclusiones.-ordeno Kate.

-No vas a lograr nada conmigo.-dijo EJ.-Nada.

A través del espejo observo a su tía Kate sonreír y por una vez deseo poder darle un puñetazo, había algo raro en su comportamiento, más de lo usual, y estaba segura de que razones más oscuras se ocultaban con la necesidad de mostrarles lo que eran los hombres lobo.

-¿Allison, que paso?-pregunto EJ al ver a su hermana entrar a la camioneta.

-Lydia, ella está mal.-dijo Allison.-Está inconsciente.

-¿Lo entienden ahora?-pregunto Kate.-Es lo que hacen, y no pueden evitarlo.

-¿Todos ellos?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí, Allison.-dijo Kate.-Incluso Scott.

-No te creo.-dijo EJ.

-¿No lo haces?-pregunto Kate.- ¿Tendrán que matarte para que me creas?

-¿Recuerdas cuando el alfa ataco la escuela? ¿Y que salí tras Scott?-pregunto EJ.-Cuando me miro, retrocedió, se detuvo, momentáneamente, pero lo hizo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-pregunto Kate.

-No le preste mayor importancia, no hasta esta noche, ayer cuando me topé con Peter en la tienda, descubrí por que se detuvo.-dijo EJ.-Al igual que todos en este pueblo, pensó que era alguien más, alguien que está muerta.

-¿Y?-pregunto Kate.

-Y ellos también sienten, ellos son personas también.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que el alfa hizo es buscar venganza contra las personas que asesinaron a su familia 6 años atrás.

-La única diferencia, es que nosotros no asesinamos.-dijo Kate.

-¿Estas segura de eso, tía Kate?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que toda la familia hace?

-No voy a discutir lo que hacemos contigo.-dijo Kate.

-Y yo no voy a ayudarte.-dijo EJ abriendo la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kate.

-Puedes haber convencido a Allison, pero no a mi.-dijo EJ.-Voy a ir a ayudar a mis amigos.

-¿Vas a pelear contra tu familia?-pregunto Kate.

-Si tengo que hacerlo.-dijo la morena bajando del vehículo.

-¡Emilia Juliana, vuelve en este preciso momento!-grito su tía al verla correr hacia la oscuridad.

-No va a volver.-dijo Allison.-Cuando decide algo no vas a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces estamos solas.-dijo Kate.-Podemos trabajar con eso.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Las cosas no habían sido nada sencillas, primero escapar de los cazadores y después buscar por todo el bosque a Derek, y para finalizar tener que esperar a que la vigilancia bajara para poder entrar a la casa y gruñirle al cazador para darle a Derek la oportunidad de noquearlo, no sabía en qué demonios se estaba metiendo, pero el otro beta se encontraba atado a la reja de una sola mano e iba a aprovecharlo para obtener su ayuda.

-Scott, ayúdame con esto.-dijo Derek.

-No.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-No hasta que me digas cómo detener a Peter.-dijo Scott.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?-pregunto Derek.

-Va tras Allison, EJ y su familia.-dijo Scott.-Va a matarlos.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Dime cómo detenerlo.-dijo Scott.

-¡No puedes! ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto Derek.- ¡No sé cuándo va a volver Kate, así que suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-Prométeme que me ayudarás.-dijo Scott.

-¡Por favor!-grito Derek enfadado.-Jules tenia razón, eres un dolor de cabeza cuando te propones algo.

-Prométeme que me ayudarás.-repitió Scott.

-¿Quieres que arriesgue mi vida por tu novia?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por tu estúpido amor adolescente que no significa absolutamente nada? No estás enamorado, Scott, tienes 16 años, eres un crío.

-Quizá tengas razón.-dijo Scott.-Pero sé algo que tú no sabes, Peter dijo que no sabía lo que hacía cuando mato a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Mintió, ¿Te acuerdas de esto? Esto es lo que trajo a tu hermana de vuelta a Beacon Hills, ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Mi jefe me dijo hace tres meses que alguien fue a la clínica pidiendo una copia de esta foto, ¿quieres saber quién era? La enfermera de Peter.-dijo Scott.-Trajeron a tu hermana aquí, para que Peter pudiera matarla y convertirse en el Alfa, y por eso vas a ayudarme.

-Ahora veo por qué te quería.-dijo Derek apretando los puños.-Eres inteligente para manipular a las personas.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Scott.

-Lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Yo cause eso.

-Mira, sólo di que me ayudarás, y te ayudare a desbloquear tu otro...-empezó Scott antes de escuchar el metal cayendo anunciando la liberación del mayor.

-Te ayudaré.-dijo Derek sobándose la muñeca.

El menor le ofreció su ropa en silencio, y el no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, su hermana siempre le había dicho que era un chico especial, que aunque no lo notaran era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, y que tenía una habilidad para salirse con la suya al saber presionar las teclas precisas para conseguir lo que deseaba, sin embargo nunca le había creído, hasta ahora, el chico no había dudado en usar el asesinato de su hermana para obtener su ayuda, y estaba seguro de que aunque lo ocultaba demasiado bien, seguía siendo el mismo chico que era antes de la muerte de Jules, solamente necesitaba un buen motivo para dejarlo salir, y él estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, solo él jugaría su propio juego.

-Oye, espera.-pidió Derek.-Espera, espera.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Algo no parece ir bien.-dijo Derek.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Ha sido... Es como si fuera...

-No digas "demasiado fácil".-ordeno Scott.-La gente dice "demasiado fácil" y pasan cosas malas.

-Vamos.-dijo Derek.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que encontrarte ha sido fácil? ¿Escapar del padre de Allison?-pregunto Scott.-Nada de esto ha sido fácil.

-Bien, tienes razón.-dijo Derek.

-Gracias.-agradeció Scott justo antes de que una flecha atravesara el hombro de Derek.

Scott miro sorprendido a su alrededor, encontrando a Allison y Kate listas para disparar otra flecha, que fue a parar a la pierna de Derek, y una más que se estrelló contra el árbol detrás de Scott provocando una ligera explosión.

-Allison, puedo explicarlo.-dijo Scott al ver a la morena acercarse.

-Deja de mentir.-ordeno ella.-Por una vez, deja de mentir.

-Iba a decirte la verdad en el baile.-dijo Scott.-Iba a decírtelo todo, porque todo lo que he dicho, todo lo que he hecho.

-Ha sido para protegerme.-dijo Allison.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-No te creo.-dijo Allison.

-Gracias a Dios.-dijo Kate.-Ahora, dispárale antes de que tenga que disparar yo.

-Dijiste que solo íbamos a capturarlos.-dijo Allison.

-Ya hicimos eso.-dijo Kate.-Ahora vamos a matarlos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Ves?-pregunto Kate disparándole a Derek.-No es tan difícil.

-Allison, baja el arco.-pidió Scott.-Déjame explicarte.

-No te preocupes, Scott.-dijo Kate.-Conozco esa mirada, es la de "vas a tener que hacerlo tú"

-Kate, Kate, ¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Allison al verla apuntar con la pistola a Scott.

-Tía Kate, baja la pistola o disparare.-amenazo EJ saliendo de la casa Hale con su arco en la mano.

-Mi dulce sobrina.-dijo Kate.-No te atreverás.

-Tenías razón en una cosa.-dijo EJ.-Prefiero herir a las personas que a los animales, así que no me retes.

-Me encanta esos ojos marrones.-dijo Kate negando con la cabeza.-Es un lastima.

-¡Kate!-la llamo Chris.-EJ, baja el arco, y es una orden.

-¡Papá!-exclamo la morena.

-Obedece.-ordeno su padre.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.

-Se lo que hiciste.-dijo Chris a su hermana.-Baja el arma.

-Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera.-dijo Kate.

-Nadie te pidió que asesinaras a gente inocente.-dijo Chris.-Había niños en esa casa, algunos que eran humanos.

-¿No estarás enojado porque queme viva a la preciosa familia de tu preciosa loba?-pregunto Kate.- ¿Qué la mate a ella? ¿Y a tu bastardo?

-Mira lo que estás haciendo ahora, estás apuntando con un arma a un chico de 16 años, sin pruebas de que haya derramado sangre humana.-dijo su hermano sin dejarse provocar.-Nos regimos bajo un código, "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

-Cazamos a los que nos cazan.-dijo Allison.

-Baja el arma.-ordeno Chris apuntale con la pistola al ver que se disponía disparar.

-Baja el arma, tía Kate.-pidió EJ apuntándole nuevamente con el arco.-No quiero dispararte.

-Baja el arma, antes de que te derribe.-pidió Chris disparando al árbol.

-¡EJ!-grito Scott al ver la puerta de la casa abrirse a sus espaldas.

-Allison, EJ, vuelvan.-pidió Chris.-Ahora mismo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Allison.

-Es el alfa.-dijo Scott.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Justo lo que faltaba para que la reunión estuviera completa.

La velocidad el alfa era sorprendente, pasaba entre todos ellos distrayéndolos, nadie sabía a donde disparar, Allison y EJ con su arco, Kate y Chris con su arma, Scott con su transformación, todos y cada uno se mantenían en constante moviente ante la distracción del alfa, hasta que tiro a Chris, seguido de Allison y EJ, haciendo volar sus armas lejos de ellos, y a Scott también lo tiro al piso, todo para tener a Kate en su poder, gritando como sádica para arrojarla dentro de la casa.

-¡No!-grito Allison corriendo al interior de la casa.

-¡Ally!-grito EJ corriendo tras su hermana.

-Ella es hermosa, Kate, se parece a ti, probablemente no tan dañada.-dijo Peter al verlas entrar.-Así que voy a darte una oportunidad de salvarla.

-¡Allison!-la llamo EJ poniéndose a su lado.

-Discúlpate.-dijo Peter.-Di que sientes haber diezmado a mi familia, por dejarme quemado y herido seis años, haber transformado lo único bueno que tenía en algo que no conozco, dilo y la dejaré vivir.

-¡Tía Kate!-pidió EJ.

-Lo siento.-dijo Kate poco antes de que el lobo le rasgara la garganta.

-¡No!-grito Allison dando unos pasos al frente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto EJ.

-No sé nada de ti, Allison, pero esa disculpa no ha sonado muy sincera.-dijo Peter.

-Aléjate de ella.-dijo EJ poniéndose frente a su hermana.-Tendrás que matarme primero.

-Anna, apártate.-dijo Peter a la morena.-Ella no es tu familia.

-Es la única familia que conozco.-dijo EJ.-No soy Anna, Peter, no lo soy, estás confundido.

-No estoy confundido.-dijo él-Tú lo estas.

-No estoy confundida.-dijo EJ.-Mi nombre es EJ Argent, tengo 15 años, mi padre se llama Christopher Rafferty Argent, mi madre Victoria Elizabeth Argent, mi hermana Allison Amelia Argent, soy un Argent, de eso es de lo único que estoy segura.

-En ese caso, no me dejas opción.-dijo Peter acercándose a ambas para ser detenido por un gruñido.

-¡Corran!-ordeno Scott.

Ambas corrieron dejando a los dos betas enfrentarse al alfa, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pelea fuera llevada a las afueras de la casa, donde con un poco de ayuda de Jackson y Stiles consiguieron detener a Peter prendiéndole fuego dejándolo medio muerto.

-¡Espera!-pidió Scott al ver a Derek acercarse al cuerpo de Peter.-Dijiste que la cura viene del que te mordió, Derek, si haces eso, estoy muerto, su padre, su familia, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-Lo siento Scott.-dijo Derek.-Siento haberme llevado tus recuerdos y los de Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles confundido ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Scott.

-Tu querías esto.-dijo Derek.-Desde que te enamoraste de Jules, querías la mordida.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Scott.

-Lo sé y lo siento.-dijo Derek.-Siento que lo hayas olvidado.

-Ya... has...decidido.-dijo Peter.- ¡Puedo olerlo en ti!

-Cállate.-ordeno Derek.

-Mátame, pero tráela de vuelta.-pidió Peter.-Trae a Anna de vuelta Derek.

-¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-pidió Scott al verlo levantar la mano para desgarrarle la garganta

-Ahora yo soy el alfa.-dijo Derek mostrando sus ojos rojos.

-Y así es cómo un nuevo alfa llega al pueblo.-musito EJ viendo la escena.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Después de encargarse del cuerpo de su tío, tenía planeado hacer una visita a la casa Argent y ver a EJ, y sí solo verla, porque estaba seguro de que rechazaría todos sus intentos de relación, acaba de ver morir a su tía en manos de Peter, así que sabía que debía darle espacio, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta, sus planes se fueron a la goma y se encontró frente a la casa de los Stilinski, mirando a la habitación del castaño que tenía las luces encendidas, y antes de que pensara con claridad, su lobo interior tomo el control y de un par de saltos estuvo dentro de la habitación, donde el castaño se encontraba perdido en su computadora.

-¿Tarea?-pregunto Derek sentándose en la cama.

-¡Maldita sea, Hale!-grito el castaño cayendo al piso tras el salto que dio al escuchar su voz en la habitación.-Sobreviví a Peter, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.-dijo Derek.

-No, solo matarme.-dijo Stiles.

-No tengo ninguna intención de matarte.-dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué quieres, Derek?-pregunto Stiles.-No creo que sea una visita amistosa.

-Quiero disculparme.-dijo Derek tras unos segundos de duda.

-No, ya en serio.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero disculparme.-respondió Derek con más seguridad.

-Ok, hagamos como que te creo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de esta noche.-dijo Derek.-Sé que Scott es tu mejor amigo.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que por llevarte mis recuerdos.-dijo Stiles causando que el lobo se quedara momentáneamente sin respiración.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Derek.

-Que pensé que te disculpabas por llevarte mis recuerdos.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Recuerdos?-pregunto Derek.

-Sí, los que dijiste que a Scott que te llevaste.-dijo el castaño.-Cito: _"Siento haberme llevado tus recuerdos y los de Stiles."_

-¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Derek.

-No, no tengo idea de que me hables y honestamente no me interesa, sea lo que sea que te haya llevado a decirlo o a hacerlo, si es que es cierto, no me interesa.-dijo Stiles.-Hasta hace un par de meses yo tenía una vida normal, sin criaturas sobrenaturales o mentiras, y aunque sé que no la puedo tener de vuelta, voy a intentarlo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Derek.

-Le quitaste a Scott la única oportunidad de volver a ser él, pero es mi mejor amigo y que sea un hombre lobo no va a cambiar eso.-dijo Stiles.-Voy a estar relacionado con todo esto por mis dos mejores amigos, pero eso no te incluye a ti.

-¿Dos mejores amigos?-pregunto Derek.

-Scott y EJ.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué sabes sobre EJ?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-pregunto Stiles.

-Digamos que mi tío Peter dijo algunas cosas.-dijo Derek.-Quiero averiguar lo más posible sobre ella.

-Ahí está el tema.-dijo Stiles.-Viniste buscando información de EJ.

-No.-dijo Derek.-Vine a disculparme.

-Y por información.-rio Stiles.

-Eso es una cosa que podría servirme.-dijo Derek.-Pero no vine específicamente por eso.

-Bien, porque no voy a darte nada.-dijo el castaño.-No vas a acercarte a ella.

-Solo quiero saber un par de cosas de ella.-dijo Derek.-Saber porque mi tío Peter se detuvo ante ella en la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Peter me lo dijo.-respondió Derek.- ¿Vas a hablarme de ella?

-Mira, no me interesa lo que Peter haya dicho, o tus razones para acercarte a ella, pero no lo harás, no en mi guardia.-dijo Stiles.-Si solo quieres información de EJ, mejor levántate y sal por donde entraste, no voy a darte nada, voy a protegerla de ti.

-¿Protegerla?-pregunto Derek.-No es que esté pensando en actuar en contra de ella.

-Por qué no sabes.-dijo Stiles.-Una amiga solía decir que para actuar tienes que saber, y tú no sabes nada y mientras no sepas nada, no actuaras, así que es mejor que se quede así.

-No voy a hacerle daño, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Por favor, dime lo que quiero saber.

-No.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.-Voy a bajar por un vaso de agua, y para cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí, ¿quedo claro?

Intento evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, pero definitivamente no pudo detenerla ante los recuerdos que la actitud del chico le despertaron, así que obedeciendo la orden del menor salto por la ventana y aterrizo limpiamente en el piso, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Stiles, ahora mismo le preocupaba más las últimas palabras de su tío.

Flashback

 _-Hola, Sra. McCall, hola Sr. y Sra. Stilinski.-saludo Laura entrando al comedor.-Mamá, papá._

 _-Laura, Derek.-saludo Melissa._

 _-¿Qué hicieron está vez?-pregunto Derek recargándose en el marco de la puerta.- ¿O que no hicieron?_

 _-¿Puedes ir a hablar con ellos?-pregunto Talia.-Regularmente eres su confidente._

 _-No lo soy.-dijo Derek._

 _-¿No es por eso que les ayudaste a reunirse estando castigados?-pregunto su padre._

 _-¿Cuál de esos tres traidores se lo dijo?-pregunto Derek.-Sabia que no podía confiar en ellos._

 _-Ninguno, tú acabas de hacerlo.-dijo su padre.-Stiles quiere protegerte, y Scott y Anna son sus mejores amigos, no iban a decir nada que te afectara._

 _-Fue un truco.-dijo Derek._

 _-Sí, un truco para obtener información y poder manipularte.-dijo su padre.-Ahora, si no quieres recibir un castigo más severo del que recibirás, ve a la biblioteca y averigua que hicieron para que les pusieran citatorios._

 _-Claro.-musito Derek arrojando su mochila en una de las sillas._

 _El trio de oro, como fue bautizado por Claudia Stilinski tras el segundo reporte en la escuela, se habían convertido en su dolor de cabeza personal, y no es que fueran completamente insoportables, no, podía trabajar con ellos, sin embargo estaba el hecho de que su hermanita estaba de novia, o eso aparentaban ya que ambos decían que no lo eran, con Scott y este parecía burlarse cada vez que la tocaba o interpretaba uno de sus gestos, y ahora, el tercer tercio de la triada, Stiles Stilinski, el chico parlanchín que su hermana insistía en que era su compañero, cosa que por ningún motivo iba a aceptar, y el cual parecía disfrutar ser el centro de atención._

 _-¿Alguno de ustedes me dirá que sucedió?-pregunto Derek sentándose junto a ellos en el suelo._

 _-Derryck, has vuelto.-dijo Anna sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Scott que se encontraba en su regazo._

 _-Scott, ¿puedes enderezarte?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Si no te gusta lo que vez cierra los ojos o date la vuelta.-musito el moreno._

 _-Ok.-dijo Derek.- ¿Pueden responderme la pregunta?_

 _-Nop.-dijo Stiles._

 _-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Porque no queremos.-dijo EJ._

 _-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto nuevamente Derek.- ¿Stiles, que hicieron?_

 _-¿Sabías que en el antiguo Egipto a pesar de que los ciudadanos comunes no eran momificados, eran enterrados en fosas donde el calor y las condiciones secas del desierto los momificaban naturalmente?-pregunto Stiles.-Genial, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, genial, pero no va a funcionar, no cambies de tema.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué hicieron para que no quieran decirme?_

 _-Nada.-dijo Anna.-Bueno, quizá nos metimos en un pequeño problema._

 _-¿Qué clase de problema?-pregunto Derek._

 _-¿Una guerra de comida?-dudo ella._

 _-¿Una guerra de comida?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Y quizá una pelea.-dijo Anna._

 _-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Derek._

 _-El resto del grupo y nosotros estábamos en el comedor tranquilamente disfrutando de nuestros alimentos.-comenzó ella ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su hermano.-De acuerdo, estábamos lo más tranquilo que podíamos, el punto es que estábamos desayunado cuando unos alumnos de un cuarto grado comenzaron a molestarnos._

 _-¿Y por eso iniciaste una guerra de comida?-pregunto Derek._

 _-En realidad eso fue después.-dijo Stiles.-Y fue para tapar la pelea._

 _-Explícate.-ordeno Derek._

 _-Uno de los chicos me ataco personalmente.-dijo Anna._

 _-Asumo que Scott salto para protegerte y comenzó la pelea.-dijo Derek._

 _-Asumes bien.-dijo Scott.-Pero ellos son más grandes y me agarraron entre dos, así que Stiles, Danny e Isaac se levantaron a ayudarme._

 _-Cuando Jackson vio que corrieron a hablarle al profesor, él, Lydia y yo comenzamos una guerra de comida.-dijo Anna.-Todos nos arrojábamos comida y al final la pelea paso al olvido._

 _-Pero descubrieron la pelea.-dijo Derek._

 _-Cal tiene un golpe en la mejilla.-le informo su hermana acariciándole el rostro al moreno._

 _-¿Por qué los tres obtuvieron el citatorio?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Los 7.-corrigio Scott.-Y los de cuarto grado._

 _-Y lo obtuvimos porque ninguno quiso decir quien había iniciado la pelea.-dijo Stiles._

 _-¿Por qué no dijeron quien inicio la pelea?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Porque Cal fue él que la inicio.-dijo Anna.-Y no podíamos permitir que lo expulsaran._

 _-Nadie va a hacerte daño.-dijo Scott tomándola de la mano.-No en mi guardia._

 _-Todos lo hicimos, todos lo pagamos.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros al notar la mirada del lobo.-Es nuestra regla._

 _-Espero que esa regla logre sacarlos de la que se han metido, porque en una buena.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Iré a hablar con nuestros padres, supongo que ellos vendrán después._

 _-Espera.-pidió Stiles haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta.-Tengo algo para ti._

 _-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Lo hice en clase de arte.-dijo Stiles entregándole un dibujo.-Creí que te gustaría._

 _-Es bastante bueno.-dijo Derek observando el gran lobo negro con ojos verdes que el castaño había conseguido realizar.-Gracias Stiles._

 _-De nada.-dijo el chico._

 _-Nada mal para ser un dibujo de un niño de 7 años.-dijo Derek._

 _-Por favor, ya solo bésalo.-ordeno Anna desde el piso._

 _-Cállate Jules.-gruño Derek antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

 _-Algún día lo harás.-grito su hermana.-Recuerda mis palabras Derryck, algún día besaras a Stiles Stilinski o dejo de ser tu hermana._

* * *

Kittywolf:Hola!

1.-Sí, es posible que Alexis sea la inspiración de Allison, aunque aun no está decidido, y sí, él le ayudara a entrenar y a que trate de ponerse a la par de las habilidades adquiridas por EJ.

2.-En la siguiente luna llena, comenzara a darse cuenta de cosas, más bien a atar hilos, pero no, aun no descubrira que es una mujer lobo, lo unico que te puedo asegurar es que lo descubrira quien es (aunque no tenga los recuerdos o su habilidades de lobo al completo) antes de que Jackson deje de ser el kamina, ella y Alexis seran fundamentales para volverlo n hombre lobo.

TsubasaStilinski: Lo siento, pero en este esta un tanto recompensado, (aunque debo admitir que yo tambien me odio cuando al terminar de escribir el capítulo me di cuenta de que no aparecia demasiado).

Y al resto, como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

PD.: Ya está oficialmente escrito el capítulo sobre la primera mención de Alexis, será el #14, lo cuál significa que faltan 5 capítulo para eso y 6 para que haga su aparición estelar (capítulo que planeo subir el proximo sabado).


	12. Capítulo 10: Charlas

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, debo admitir que este es un capítulo bastante tranquilo.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, los veo más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo X: Charlas**

" _Restaurant Kent, 8:00 am. No llegues tarde."_ El simple y sencillo mensaje que lo hizo atravesar las puertas del restaurant cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada solo para darse cuenta de que Melissa McCall se encontraba esperándolo en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, una que sin duda les daría privacidad y comodidad.

-Si me has citado solo puede significar una cosa.-dijo Derek acercándose a la mesa.-Recuerdas.

-Siéntate Derek.-pidió Melissa.-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué quieres para guardar el secreto?

-¿Crees que iré corriendo a decirle a Scott todo?-pregunto ella.-Por favor, Derek, sé que sea lo que hayas hecho, tiene que solucionarse por sí mismo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto ella ofreciéndole el menú.-Va por tu cuenta.

-Vaya, gracias.-dijo Derek.-No sabía que yo había lanzado la invitación.

-La lanzaste el día que lanzaste el hechizo.-dijo Melissa.- ¿Es un hechizo? John lo llamo de esa manera.

-Debí suponer que tú y John hablaron de eso.-musito Derek.- ¿Ya tienen una relación seria o solo es sexo?

-Bueno, la realidad es que es solo sexo, inicio el día que enterramos a tu familia.-dijo Melissa.-Y nos gustó tanto que se quedó.

-Ahora veo porque John instalo las cámaras en la cabaña.-dijo él.-Quería tenerte contenta.

-Cariño, tenemos un sexo maravilloso.-dijo Melissa.- Con que siga haciendo lo que hace en la cama, no tiene que hacer otra cosa para mantenerme contenta.

-¿Qué quieres Melissa?-pregunto Derek reconociéndose perdedor.

-¿Qué se siente el iniciar un juego que sientes seguro de poder ganar y que terminaras perdiendo?-pregunto ella.

-Lo reconozco, eres mejor que yo.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué quieres?

-No soy mejor que tú, solamente tengo más experiencia y estoy criando a un adolescente, y ayudando a criar a otro.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, tú pediste eso.-dijo Derek.-Ahora, volviendo al tema por el que me citaste, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan gruñón?-pregunto ella.

-Si no me dices, me voy.-dijo Derek dejando el menú en la mesa.-Y lo digo en serio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Por qué nos borraste la memoria a todos?

-No quería ninguna atadura.-dijo él.

-Quizá tus mentiras funcionen con John, pero no conmigo.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres enfermera, debiste notar los golpes de Stiles durante el mes posterior a la muerte de Jules.-dijo él.-Esa es la razón.

-¿Por qué Stiles es torpe y desorientado?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por eso nos hiciste vivir en una mentira?

-Ese primer mes que pase en Nueva York fue un tanto salvaje.-dijo Derek.-Todas las noches me metía en peleas, quería que el dolor físico calmara mi dolor por la muerte de mi familia, quería morir.

-No creo entender.-dijo ella.

-Para que dejara de hacerlo y que ponerme bajo control, Laura me mostro algo, me mostro que cada golpe que yo recibía era resentido por Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Nuestro vinculo era demasiado fuerte, el sentía todo lo que me pasaba a mí.

-Entonces decidiste eliminar cualquier recuerdo a dejar de hacer las cosas.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué sabes que con dejar de meterte en peleas lo solucionarías, verdad?

-No es tan simple, Melissa.-dijo Derek exasperado.-Así es cómo empieza, sintiendo el dolor, el miedo, sintiendo lo que el otro siente, hasta que se intensifica hasta llegar al punto de poder entrar en la mente de tu compañero, ver lo que él ve, y pensar lo que él piensa.

-Así que admites que Stiles es tu compañero.-dijo Melissa.

-Admito que Stiles y yo tenemos cierto vinculo, no que somos compañeros.-dijo Derek.-Scott y Jules ya tenían ese vínculo, a ellos solo les faltaba la marca y el sexo para formalizar el hecho de ser compañeros.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste por Scott y Anna?-pregunto Melissa.

-Laura dedujo que las pesadillas de Scott eran una especie de residuo de ese vínculo, porque a pesar de la muerte del otro, el vínculo no se rompe, simplemente se inhibe lo suficiente como para vivir sin tu pareja.-dijo Derek.-Laura dijo que las pesadillas eran el precio de la muerte de su compañero.

-No crees eso.-dijo Melissa.

-Antes lo creía, ahora no.-dijo Derek.-Sí Jules estuvo vagando por el bosque un mes entero, quizá las pesadillas de Scott eran un intento de comunicarse, un intento de informarle que estaba viva.

-Estás diciendo que no eran sueños.-dijo ella.-Estás diciendo que eran pensamientos de Anna, un mensaje.

-Quizá no de Anna, pero sí de su loba.-dijo Derek.-A lo que voy es que el vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, si no lo olvidaba, Scott no volvería a ser un chico, no volvería a vivir, no sería él.

-Scott nunca ha vuelto a ser el mismo.-dijo ella.-Si lo hiciste por eso, no funciono.

-Lo hice porque merecía vivir una vida sin el fantasma de Jules.-dijo Derek.-Stiles y Scott merecían una vida lejos de todo nuestro mundo, una vida normal.

-Que hayas cambiado nuestros recuerdos no significa que lo que sintió por Anna desapareciera.-dijo ella.-Quizá no es la Anna verdadera, pero sigue amando a la Anna que él recuerda.

-Hice lo que creí mejor para todos.-dijo Derek.-Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-¿Por qué no cambiaste tus recuerdos?-pregunto ella.- ¿O los de Laura?

-Porque perder sus recuerdos para un lobo significa perder la cordura.-dijo Derek.-Aun lobo no es tan fácil de manipular.

-Tonterías.-dijo Melissa.-Sé de lobos, Derek, y eso no es cierto, así que habla, ¿Por qué no cambiaste los recuerdos de tu familia?

-Porque necesitaba el dolor para seguir viviendo.-dijo él.-Busque todo esto, es mi culpa que ella esté muerta, necesitaba el recuerdo de sus gritos para recordarme la clase de persona que soy.

-No puedes atormentarte toda tu vida, Derek.-dijo ella.-No puedes negarte el iniciar algo con Stiles solo por tu sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Sabes que veo cuando veo a Scott o a Stiles?-pregunto Derek.-Veo la vida que le arrebate, la vida que no le permití tener.

-Hablas como si fuera tu culpa.-dijo Melissa.-Pero tú no iniciaste el incendio.

-No, pero deje entrar a Kate.-dijo Derek.-Es como si lo hubiera hecho.

-Escúchame con mucho cuidado Derek Hale, o te advierto que lo que te hacen los cazadores serán nada en comparación de lo que te hare yo.-dijo ella.-Ese incendio no fue tu culpa, pero el hechizo si lo fue, y lo tendrás que reparar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto él.

-John me dijo que tienes la teoría de que EJ es Anna.-dijo Melissa.-Y quiero que resuelvas esa teoría antes de que Scott recuerde.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek.-No es cómo si le gustara.

-Le gusta, solo que aún no lo sabe.-dijo ella.-Conozco a mi hijo, está confundido ahora mismo, pero tarde o temprano descubrirá sus sentimientos por ella, y si ella es Anna y tu provocaste que no la reconociera, te va a matar, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Voy a tratar de descifrar si es mi hermana.-dijo Derek.-Pero voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

-Lo que sea que necesites y este en mi poder, lo voy a hacer.-dijo ella.-Si ayuda a traer a Anna de regreso, lo hare.

-Genial.-dijo él.-Terminando esto me dirigiré a Phoenix, voy a ver a mi tía Mia, voy a necesitar su ayuda.

-¿Mia está viva?-pregunto Melissa.

-Iba a llegar al día siguiente del incendio.-dijo Derek.-Kip se metió en problemas y tuvieron que aplazar el viaje dos días.

-¿Por qué no vino al funeral?-pregunto ella.-Eran su familia.

-El funeral fue una formalidad.-dijo él.-Tenemos nuestras propias tradiciones.

-Le llamaron para que no viniera.-adivinó Melissa.

-Laura la llamo, y no sé a qué arreglo llegaron.-dijo Derek.-Pasamos parte del verano con ellos, en cuanto ella entró a la universidad nos fuimos a Nueva York.

-Tenias 16 años, ¿por qué no te quedaste con tu tía?-pregunto Melissa.

-Tenia 15, iba a cumplir 16, y no quise quedarme.-dijo Derek.-El punto es que ella puede ayudar en un aspecto.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?-pregunto ella.

-Quiero que me ayudes a recordarle quién es.-dijo él.- ¿Recuerdas las estúpidas sudaderas que les mandaste a hacer para la Navidad del 2003?

-Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?-pregunto ella.-Yo las acomodé y ellos las reacomodaron.

-Necesitas hacerla de nuevo.-dijo él.-Empezaremos con ello.

-Lo hare.-dijo ella.-Mientras mantengas tus colmillos alejados del cuerpo de mi hijo, hare lo que quieras.

-Como tú ordenes.-dijo Derek sonriéndose nerviosamente.- ¿Ordenamos?

-Sí, tienes 6 años de información que darme.-dijo Melissa haciendo una seña a la mesera.

-Fantástico.-gruño el lobo haciendo que la morena soltara una carcajada.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Estará aquí en dos días.-anuncio Victoria a Chris.

-No deberíamos haberlo hecho.-dijo Chris.-Ese estúpido collar.

-La policía lo habría averiguado todo en algún momento.-dijo Victoria.-No creas ni por un segundo que va a asumir la culpa por algo que no ha hecho.

-Vamos a ser parias en esta ciudad.-dijo Chris.

-Podemos manejarlo.-dijo Victoria.

-¿Y Allison?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Y EJ?

-Aprenderán.-dijo ella.- ¿Y Scott?

-No soy el único del que tiene que preocuparse ahora mismo.-dijo él.

La noticia de que Kate había incendiado la casa de los Hale estuvo en todas las noticias del día, los periódicos lo anunciaban y la casa de los Argent tenía un ambiente tenso, EJ se negaba a salir de su habitación, ver al alfa incendiarse vivo fue un golpe duro para ella, Allison se negaba a hablar con ellos desde que supo su castigo, todo era demasiado caótico para ser cierto.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto EJ entrando a la habitación.-Sé que en estos momentos la familia atraviesa una crisis, pero necesito hablar.

-Claro.-dijo Chris.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Primero quiero que me prometan que serán sinceros conmigo.-pido EJ.-Dejando a un lado todo el rollo de las actividades de la familia, quiero que sean sinceros.

-EJ lo ocultamos por qué queríamos que fueran adolescentes normales.-dijo Chris.-Queríamos que no cargaran con ese peso.

-Solo basta con que diga si lo hacen o no.-dijo EJ.-No necesito explicaciones.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta noche, Peter... El alfa, me dijo que era su sobrina.-dijo EJ.-Parecía bastante seguro que era su sobrina, Anna.

-Cariño, paso 6 años en coma, no sabe lo que decía.-dijo Chris.-Lo único en lo que pensaba era su venganza.

-Lo se.-dijo EJ.-Pero me ha hecho pensar en mi vida antes de que me adoptaran.

-Emma, ya hablamos de esto, sea cual sea tu pasado lo afrontaremos juntos.-dijo Chris.-Tu pasado no va a cambiar nada.

-¿Qué tal si lo cambia?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Por qué cambiaría?-pregunto Victoria.

-Prometan que no se volverán locos.-pidió EJ tomando un cuchillo.-Que esperaran hasta terminar.

-¿EJ para que quieres ese cuchillo?-pregunto su madre.

-Emma suelta ese cuchillo ahora mismo.-ordeno su padre al verla ponérselo en brazo.

-Tengo que mostrarles lo que he ocultado.-dijo EJ enterrando el cuchillo.

-Maldición Emma, no sé qué quieras mostrarnos, pero este no es el camino.-dijo su padre poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la herida.-Pudiste solamente decirnos.

-Tenía que mostrarles.-negó EJ obligándolo a retirar el trapo para mostrarles el brazo limpio de cualquier herida.-Estoy bien.

-Esto no son las maneras de mostrarnos.-dijo su madre.-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Lo sabían.-acuso EJ al ver su expresión.-Sabían sobre esto.

-Sí.-dijo su madre.

-¿Y nunca lo dijeron?-pregunto EJ.

-Pensamos que recuperarías tus recuerdos y veríamos porque sucedía.-dijo Chris.-No queríamos llenarte de información y hacerte sentir menos.

-Creímos que antes de que lo notaras tendrías tus recuerdos de regreso, confiábamos en que fuera así.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace unos años.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que esperaban? ¿Qué nunca lo descubriría?

-Esperábamos que si lo descubrías tuvieras la confianza de decírnoslo.-dijo su padre.-Somos tus padres Emma, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.

-¿Estás recriminándome por no decirles la verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Queremos lo mejor para ti.-dijo Chris.-Eso no va a cambiar.

-¿Y eso significa ocultarme las cosas que pasan en mi vida?-pregunto EJ.

-No pienses en ocultar, piensa en omisión.-dijo Chris.-No sabíamos quien eras o que eras, estábamos asustados de que si alguien lo descubría te llevaran de nuestro lado.

-¿O tuvieran que matarme?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Chris.

-¿No has pensado que sea un ser sobrenatural?-pregunto EJ.-Los mismos que toda la familia se dedica a cazar y matar.

-Mírame.-pidió Chris tomándola de la barbilla.-No tengo idea de que provoca tus habilidades o si eres un lobo, coyote o cualquier criatura que te imagines, pero no me importa y no voy a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te haga daño, ¿quedo claro?

-¿Pero si quieres matar a Scott?-pregunto ella.

-Scott no es nuestro hijo, tu sí.-dijo Victoria.-Es una situación completamente diferente.

-No para mí.-dijo EJ.

-EJ, llevas con nosotros 6 años, nunca te hemos visto perder el control o herir a alguien.-dijo Victoria.-Ni siquiera en luna llena.

-Scott tampoco.-dijo EJ.

-Pero él si ha perdido el control.-dijo Chris.-No ha matado, pero si ha perdido el control.

-Aun así.-dijo Eva.- ¿Qué pasa si soy peligrosa? Tengo TDAH, no pueden asegurarse que pueda controlar lo que sea que sea.

-Nunca has perdido el control, Emma.-dijo Chris.-Nunca te hemos visto dejar que las emociones te controlen.

-No le harías daño a nadie.-apoyo Victoria.-EJ, te conocemos, sabemos que no será necesario aplicar medidas…

-No he perdido el control porque no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre quien soy.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo recuerde? ¿Cuándo la bestia salga?

-Trabajaremos en encontrar una manera de dominar a la bestia.-dijo Chris.-Eres nuestra hija, y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Elena dijo que algunas veces la única manera de controlar a la bestia es acabando con ella.-dijo EJ en un murmullo.- ¿Qué pasa si es mi caso?

-¿Elena dijo?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos sobre ella?

-Nada.-dijo EJ.-Solamente investigábamos juntas.

-Emilia.-advirtió su madre.

-Era una mujer coyote.-admitió EJ suspirando.-Me acerque a ella con la esperanza que me dijera si era una de su clase, y con clase me refiero a una criatura sobrenatural.

-Una mujer coyote.-repitió Chris.- ¿No crees que esos es algo que discutes con tus padres?

-¿No crees que asesinar personas es algo que discutes con tus hijas?-pregunto EJ.

-Emilia, ¿desde cuándo estas al tanto de lo sobrenatural?-pregunto su madre.-Y quiero la verdad.

-Desde que me juntaron en equipo con Elena.-dijo ella.-La observe y deduje que había algo más en ella, algo que no mostraba; investigue un poco, la acorrale y ella admitió lo que era; ahora que lo pienso, lo admitió a regañadientes, cómo si no tuviera otra opción, incluso bajo la mirada cómo si fuera una sumisa.

-Sabias sobre Scott.-afirmo su madre.-Por esa razón no entraste en shock cómo tu hermana, nos mentiste.

-Son mis amigos.-dijo EJ.-No voy a revelar ningún detalle de su vida, ni siquiera a ustedes.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que has estado ocultándonos cosas.-dijo Chris.-Que te has puesto en peligro por ayudar a Scott y su insep…

-No, no los culpes a ellos.-lo interrumpió EJ.-Cada decisión que tome, la tome yo, yo decidí ayudarlos atraer el alfa, yo fui al hospital la noche del partido, todo he sido yo, ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso.

-¿Y preguntas porque te castigamos sin verlos?-pregunto Chris.-Todas las cosas que acabas de decir deben de ser suficientes como para conocer las razones para hacerlo.

-Papá, ellos son las únicas cosas normales que tengo en este caótico mundo.-dijo EJ.-No puedo simplemente perderlas porque mis padres matan a personas como Scott.

-En primer lugar, no son personas.-dijo Victoria.-En segundo lugar, ¿Qué tienen de normales?

-Son personas.-dijo EJ.-La única diferencia entre ustedes y ellos, es que poseen un animal dormido en su interior,

-No te vas a juntar con ellos.-dijo su padre.-No voy a permitir que un capricho te lastime.

-¿Un capricho?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Es lo que piensas que Scott y Stiles significan para mí?

-No tengo idea que signifiquen para ti.-dijo Chris.-Pero si sé que son un peligro.

-Debería ser quien eligiera eso.-dijo EJ.

-Tienes 15 años, y seguimos estando a cargo de ti.-dijo Chris.-Así que mientras vivas en nuestra casa, seguirás nuestras reglas.

-¿Y sus costumbres?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Tendré que matar alguien? ¿O quizá incendiar una casa como lo hizo la tía Kate?

-Ve a tu habitación, esta conversación ha terminado.-ordeno su madre.

-Sí, pierden y me envían a mi habitación.-dijo ella.-Típico.

-Sigue hablando, Emilia.-pidió su madre.-Sigue hablando y te olvidaras de cualquier instrumento de comunicación.

-¿Solo porque digo la verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-¡A tu habitación!-ordeno su madre.- ¡Ahora mismo!

-Antes de irme.-pidió EJ deteniéndose en la puerta.-La tía Kate dijo algo de tu loba y tú bastardo, ¿Qué significa eso?

-¡A tu habitación!-ordeno su padre.

-Eso quiere decir que es algo importante.-dijo EJ al ver su expresión.- ¿Qué estás ocultándonos, papá?

-Tienes 5 segundos para salir por esa puerta, Emilia.-dijo su padre.-Sí no lo haces, considérate castigada durante los próximos 3 años.

-Sí, asumo que aun duele saber que tu propia hermana la mato y no hiciste nada para evitarlo, por tú haces exactamente lo mismo.-dijo la morena desapareciendo tras la puerta.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Cerro su puerta de un portazo tan fuerte que incluso sus padres lo escucharían, y en ese momento no le importo en lo más mínimo, estaba furiosa y la única manera de poder demostrarlo era cerrando con portazos y aplicando la ley del hielo a ambos, y también lo demostraría visitando a su hermana y gritarle por qué sus padres eran unos idiotas, desconsiderados a los que no les importabas más que su beneficio, pero Allison estaba demasiado ocupada con su novio, o eso pensó hasta que los golpeteos de Scott en su ventana la hicieron corregirse.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-¿Puedes abrir la ventana?-pregunto Scott.-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Si digo que no, ¿te iras?-pregunto ella.

-Lo más posible es que le pida a Allison que me deje entrar para utilizar la puerta.-negó el chico.-Por favor, abre la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres Scott?-pregunto ella haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Saber cómo estabas.-dijo Scott.-No te veías bien anoche,

-Estoy bien.-dijo EJ.

-Bonita habitación.-dijo Scott.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-No sabía que fueras fanática del béisbol.-dijo Scott señalando un cuadro con estampillas de los jugadores de los Gigantes de San Francisco.

-No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué quieres Scott?

-Ya te lo dije, saber cómo estabas.-dijo Scott acercándose a la pizarra.-Ahora veo que no mentías con lo de investigar el caso Hale.

-Ya sabes cómo estoy, puedes irte.-dijo ella.-Ahora mismo.

-Vamos, EJ, solo quiero hablar.-dijo Scott sentándose en la cama.-Sé que estás molesta, pero tienes que hablar con alguien lo que paso abajo.

-¿Lo que paso abajo?-pregunto EJ.

-Ya sabes, la discusión con tus padres.-dijo Scott.-Sí se le puede llamar así.

-¿Escuchaste?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo él.-Me preocupe por ti, no reaccionaste bien al ver el fuego.

-Scott, es posible que mi pérdida de memoria esté relacionada con un incendio.-dijo EJ.-Por supuesto que no reaccione bien al fuego.

-Quería saber si estabas bien.-dijo él.-Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Y decidiste descubrirlo escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-pregunto ella.-Mis problemas con mis padres no son de tu incumbencia.

-Mira, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero te vi mal.-dijo Scott.-Quería ayudar.

-¿No estás demasiado ocupado con Allison como para interesarte en mí?-pregunto ella.

-¿Estás celosa?-pregunto él.

-No me presiones, Scott, no lo hagas.-advirtió la morena.-Y no, no estoy celosa, ella es tu novia, yo solo soy una conocida.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo Scott.-Me preocupo por ti.

-¿Tanto para escuchar mis conversaciones personales?-pregunto ella.

-¿No lo dejaras pasar, verdad?-pregunto él.

-No.-dijo ella.-Así que vete antes de que yo misma tome el arma de papá y te dispare.

-Vamos, EJ, necesitaba saber que estabas bien.-dijo Scott.-No puedes culparme por preocuparme, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero puedo culparte por espiarme.-dijo ella.-Vete Scott, ahora mismo.

-Crees que ellos tienen razón.-dedujo Scott.-Crees que Stiles y yo te llevamos al peligro.

-No importa lo que yo crea.-dijo ella.-Es mi familia de quien estamos hablando, y si a Allison no le importa lo que mis padres piensen, a mi si me importa.

-¿Dejaras que tus padres rompan nuestra amistad?-pregunto Scott.

-Un amigo le dice al otro la verdad, sin importar lo dolorosa que sea.-dijo ella.-Un amigo no espía en la vida del otro.

-Un amigo busca lo mejor para el otro.-dijo Scott.-Queríamos protegerte.

-¿Ocultándome la verdad?-pregunto ella.-Vaya manera de protegerme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué no te hablemos otra vez?

-Quiero tiempo Scott.-dijo EJ.-No sé si estoy lista para perdonarlos.

-Creí que eso ya lo habías hecho.-dijo Scott.-Estás enojada porque espié.

-Exacto, no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte.-dijo ella.-No ahora, no en este momento.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento?-pregunto él.

-No lo sé, Scott.-dijo EJ.-Quizá cuando pueda confiar que no espiaras mis conversaciones.

-El castigo de tus padres comenzó hace una semana, y no parecías dispuesta a soportarlo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué cambio? ¿Qué te hizo aceptarlo? Y no digas que por que escuche la conversación, porque quizá no entiendo por completo el panorama humano, pero sé que habías tomado la decisión antes de que te lo confesara.

-¿Ahora eres inteligente?-pregunto ella.

-Se leerte.-dijo él.-No me preguntes cómo, pero logro leerte.

-Bueno, lo que haya cambiado o no haya cambiado, no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo ella.-Así que lárgate de mi habitación.

-Si pone en riesgo mi amistad contigo es de mi incumbencia.-dijo Scott.-Vamos, EJ, ¿Qué cambio?

-No puede poner en riesgo algo que no existe.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto él.

-Seamos honestos, Stiles y yo somos amigos, los mejores amigos, si quieres.-dijo ella.-Pero tú y yo no somos nada.

-No puedes hablar en serio.-dijo Scott.

-No somos amigos, Scott.-dijo ella.-Somos dos personas que compartimos un amigo en común.

-¿Y qué hay de todo lo que has hecho?-pregunto él.- ¿Toda la ayuda?

-Estaba ayudando a Stiles.-dijo ella.

-Mentiras.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No podemos ser amigos, Scott.-dijo ella.-No puedo ser tu amiga.

-¿Esto es por los besos?-pregunto él.-Porque creí que habíamos dicho que lo olvidaríamos.

-Mira, admito que besarte fue un error, pero ya lo he superado.-dijo ella.-Esto no se trata de los besos o del castigo, esto se trata de ti y de mí, no podemos ser amigos.

-Le dijiste a tus padres que éramos tus amigos.-dijo él.-No solamente Stiles, utilizaste ambos.

-No utilices mis palabras en una discusión que ni siquiera debiste haber escuchado en mi contra.-dijo ella.-Eso no es justo.

-Lo que no es justo es que estés dando por terminada nuestra amistad.-dijo Scott.

-No puedes terminar algo que nunca comenzó.-dijo ella.-Scott, vete de mi habitación, ahora mismo.

-Merezco saber por qué.-dijo Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Simplemente no podemos ser amigos.

-Debe haber una razón.-dijo él.

-Porque estoy enojada contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto ella.-Ahora vete de mi habitación, o comenzaré a gritar.

-¿Por qué estás enojada?-pregunto Scott.

-Revive los últimos acontecimientos, quizá descubras porque.-dijo EJ acercándose a la ventana.-Adiós, Scott.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a recostarse en la cama y esperar una explicación por parte de la morena, pero al ver la expresión de su cara entendió que si no se iba comenzaría a gritar, así que se puso de pie y tras dedicarle una última mirada, salió por la ventana y salto al piso aterrizando en un suave golpe, se giró para ver si algo había cambiado, pero lo único que vio fue el movimiento de la morena cerrando la ventana y cortinas de un solo golpe, estaba claro que necesitaba recordar que había hecho mal.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Más de ocho horas más tarde al desayuno con Melissa, Derek estaciono el camaro en el edificio de departamentos en el que vivían su tía y su primo, aún no había hablado con ellos de lo que pasó la noche anterior, sabía que su tía era muy apegada a su tío Peter al ser solo dos años menor que él, sin embargo no sabía si estaba listo para hablarlo, así que decidió saltarse ese tema de conversación y empezar con el que realmente le importaba.

-¡Derek!-dijo su primo al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Hey, Kip.-saludo el moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el chico abrazándolo.

-Vengo a hablar con tu madre.-dijo Derek.-Y supongo que contigo.

-Adelante, pasa.-pidió Kip.

-Gracias.-dijo Derek.

-Mamá, Derek está aquí.-grito el chico rubio mientras lo guiaba a la sala.- ¿Por qué no esperas aquí? Tengo que ir a terminar una tarea.

-En realidad quiero que estés aquí.-dijo Derek.-Solo una par de minutos y puedes irte.

-Seguro.-dijo Kip arrojándose al sillón.- ¿Averiguaste algo sobre Laura?

-Esperemos a tu madre.-pidió Derek.

-¡Derek, cariño!-saludo la aludida saliendo de la cocina.- ¿A que debemos el placer?

-Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Derek abrazándola.

-Solo vienes cuando necesitas mi ayuda, ¿debo sentirme ofendida?-pregunto ella.

-Quizá pueda responder eso cuando te diga que necesito.-dijo él.

-Adelante.-pidió ella sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales.

-No sé cómo empezar.-dijo él.

-Por el principio.-dijo ella.-Asumo que tiene algo que ver con Laura.

-Laura está muerta.-dijo Derek.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kip enderezándose de golpe.- ¿Está muerta?

-Alguien la asesino para robarle su status.-dijo Derek.-Pero no te preocupes, está controlado.

-¿Mataste al alfa?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Soy el nuevo alfa de Beacon Hills.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo lo mataste?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Fue divertido?

-No lo hice solo, tuve algo de ayuda para derribarlo.-dijo Derek.-Pero yo fui quien le arranco la garganta.

-Eso es tan genial.-dijo Kip.-Desearía haber estado allí.

-Sí, no lo creo.-dijo Derek.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de verlo.-dijo Kip.

-No estoy poniendo en duda eso.-dijo Derek.-Estoy poniendo en duda que desees verlo.

-Tiene un punto.-dijo su madre.-No eres de las personas que ven a otras morir por placer.

-Hizo daño a la familia, merecía la muerte.-dijo Kip.-Eso es todo lo que importa.

-Sí, yo también creo eso.-dijo Derek.-Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine.

-¿Necesitas una manada?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Por eso viniste?

-Estoy trabajando en eso.-dijo Derek.-Es algo más complicado que mi manada.

-Algo me dice que si viniste hasta aquí significa que es importante.-dijo ella.-Habla.

-Esto puede sonar descabellado.-dijo él.-No los culparía si me llaman loco o deciden ignorarme.

-Derek, sea lo que sea que estés intentado decir, dilo.-dijo Kip.-Directamente, olvídate de andar por las ramas.

-Creo que Jules puede estar viva.-dijo Derek.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Kip.-No esperaba eso.

-¿Viva?-pregunto Mia poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que está viva.-dijo él.-Hay diferentes cosas que me hacen pensarlo.

-Empieza por el principio.-pidió Mia.- ¿Quién es ella?

-La hija adoptiva del hermano de Kate Argent, una hija que se adapta a ciertas características de Jules.-dijo Derek.-No lo sé con certeza, pero creo que puede ser ella.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Kip.

-EJ.-dijo Derek.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-Oficialmente.-dijo él.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Mia.

-John me ha pasado su expediente.-dijo Derek.-Se otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Mia.

-Su nombre completo es Emilia Julianna, nació el 11 de Septiembre, tiene entre 14 y 16 años, en su expediente de adopción le pusieron cómo año tentativo de nacimiento 1996.-dijo Derek.-La encontraron en una carretera en Utah un mes después del incendio, sin ningún recuerdo de su vida, a excepción de su nombre y su día de nacimiento.

-¿Es uno de nosotros?-pregunto ella.

-¿Crees que si fuera uno de nosotros seguiría con vida?-pregunto Derek.-Los Argent son cazadores.

-Se rigen bajo un código, Derek.-dijo Mia.-No la matarían, más si la encontraron siendo una niña.

-Sí, Kate Argent siguió ese código hace 6 años.-dijo él.-Al pie de la letra.

-¿Es una de nosotros o no?-pregunto su tía.

-No lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Y Stiles no se mostró muy dispuesto a decirme nada, así que lo poco que conozco, son las cosas que figuran en su expediente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Mia.

-Quiero que vuelvan a Beacon Hills.-dijo Derek.-La secundaria está buscando un nuevo psicólogo.

-¿Quieres que vuelva Beacon Hills?-pregunto Mia.

-Los necesito ahí.-dijo Derek.-Esté genio está en 11° grado, estará en la posición perfecta de obtener información directamente de EJ, y tú podrás hacer preguntas sin que te cuestionen.

-Derek, no puedo simplemente llegar y presentarme para el puesto.-dijo ella.-Para empezar necesito dejar mi puesto de trabajo, siendo de llamar para verificar que el puesto aun este libre y no puedo sacar a Kip de la escuela.

-Por mí no te preocupes.-dijo el chico.-He perdido dos años, no creo que un par de días me hagan daño.

-Cállate.-ordeno su madre.-Quiero ayudar, pero aun faltaría hacer trámites.

-Melissa y John accedieron a ser tus referencias, nada como la palabra del sheriff para aceptarte.-dijo Derek.-Y se que lo más seguro es que te deban vacaciones, puedes dárselas a cambio de despedirte inmediatamente.

-Llevas tiempo planeado esto.-le recrimino su tía.

-Desde que comencé a sospechar que EJ era Jules.-confirmo Derek.-Vamos, tía Mia, es la oportunidad de recuperar a tu sobrina, la prima de Kip, mi hermana menor.

-Tengo que ver dónde voy a vivir.-dijo Mia.-La casa de la familia está descartada.

-Está mañana le pedí a Melissa que checara las propiedades disponibles cerca de la casa de EJ.-dijo Derek.-Es un buen vecindario y estarías en la acera de enfrente.

-Solo falta que hayas presentado mi nombre para el puesto.-rio su tía.- ¿No lo hiciste, verdad?

-Quería que no existiera ningún impedimento para que aceptaras.-dijo Derek.-Puedes comenzar con el trabajo el lunes y Kip no perdería ningún día.

-¿Les hablaste de mí?-pregunto el rubio.

-Les dije que el idiota de mi primo había perdido dos años porque cuando tenía 16 decidió viajar por el país.-dijo Derek.-Y que cuando quiso hacer los grados que le faltaban en una secundaria en línea, decidió que era demasiado aburrido y que regresaría a la normal.

-Me gusta.-dijo Kip.- ¿Dónde firmo?

-¡Jefferson!-advirtió su madre.-Derek, todo esto es muy repentino.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que la conviertan en algo que no es.-dijo Derek.-Es nuestra familia, tía Mia, la poca que nos queda.

-Por favor, mamá.-rogo el rubio.-Será una nueva aventura.

-Quiero que la casa esté lista para cuando llegue.-dijo Mía provocando un baile de celebración en su hijo.-Quiero la despensa surtida y tu pagaras los gastos de la mudanza.

-El camión estará aquí a primera hora.-dijo Derek.-Mañana a primera hora.

-Y nada de usar tu nuevo status para controlarme.-advirtió su tía.-O me asegurare de hacerte sufrir.

-Gracias, tía Mia.-dijo Derek abrazándolo.-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.-musito ella contra su hombro.-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

* * *

Miyuki: Tienes razón, no son invencibles, ambos tienen debilidades y eso es algo que deberan aprender a controlar, sera muy interesante ver como lo hacen, EJ por un lado tenemos su propio miedo y su propio caracter lo que la puede hacer muy debil, y por parte de Alexis es literalmente sus vivencias con los hombres lobo, ese odio por ellos, lo que hace que se apresure y al final ponga en peligro su vida y la de sus compañeros.

Kittywolf: Holis! Si mal no recuerdo, en la serie, es Lidya la que hace a Jackson dejar atras su etapa de kamina para volverse humano de nuevo y volverse un hombre lobo oficialmente, o al menos su amor por él o algo así, no recuerdo bien, pero a lo que voy es que a lo que me refiero, es que no va a ser Lydia la que le recuerde que es amado, si son ellos ellos dos lo que lo haran, le recordaran que es humano, aunque de unas maneras que ambos desconoceran hasta ese momento (puede ser que involucre algo de contacto físico).

Izumi Uchiha: Hola! Tengo una pregunta para ti.

¿Tienes alguna fecha en especifico para el cumpleaños de Alexis o quieres que yo la ponga? Porque lo mencionare de pasada y queria preguntarte primero antes de poner una fecha.

Y no te preocupes, la primera aparición de Alexis sera frente a EJ y solo puedo decirte que la acción sobrara en esa parte.

Astronema Black: Hola!

En realidad el orden seria:

Hoy (Lunes): Capítulo 10.

Martes: Capítulo 11.

Miercoles: Capítulo 12.

Jueves: Capítulo 13.

Viernes: Capítulo 14 (sera la mencion de Alexis y parte de su historia).

Sabado: Capítulo 15 (la llegada oficial de Alexis y el primer enfrentamiento con el Kamina).

Lo que pasa es que segun mi numeración vamos en el capítulo 10, según la numeración de FanFictión vamos en el capítulo 12 (debido a que el primer capítulo es la nota y el segundo es el prologo).

Caroline Heartfilia: Hola!

En realidad esa escena estuve a punto de ponerla, pero que ambas la vieran y algo se moviera en EJ y actuara en contra de Scott, Derek y Peter, pero preferi que eso ocurriera tras la muerte de Victoria (que en la serie ocurre en los ultimos capítulos de la temporada 2, así que no tengo idea de cuando ocurrira aquí), EJ va afrontar un dilema, y tras pensarlo, decidi que era mejor que fuera con la mujer que estuvo a su lado durante más de 5 años, a que con una chica que solo llevaba en su vida un par de semanas.

Con respecto a tu petición que Jackson se meta en la ventana de alguien, ¿que te hace pensar que ese alguien no se metera en la ventana de Jackson?

A los demas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, mis mas grandes agradecimientos.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

PD.: Ya aclare las fechas de los capítulos, si tienen alguna duda sobre eso no duden en decirla.


	13. Capítulo 11: Familia

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, debo admitir que este es un capítulo bastante tranquilo.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, debo comentarles que está vez no voy a poder responder sus comentarios, debido a que voy a salir y no me dio tiempo de responderlos, y si no subo en este momento el capítulo tendría que subirlo hasta mañana, así que preferí subir el capitulo hoy y responder en el capítulo de mañana los comentarios de este capítulo y del capítulo anterior. Por su atención, gracias. :)**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XI: Familia**

Tras ser enviado por su padre a casa, Stiles como buen y obediente hijo se dirigió a su jeep, donde lo esperaba Scott, listo para ir a buscar a Lydia en el bosque, así que tras cerrar la puerta, le entrego la prenda que había robado de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Está es la que se acaba de poner?-pregunto Scott ganándose un asentimiento por parte del castaño.-No voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño, otra vez no.

-Está bien, simplemente restriégate esa cosa por la cara y encontrémosla.-pidió Stiles encendiendo el jeep para encontrarse a Allison frente a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Scott.-Nos va a ver alguien.

-No me importa.-dijo ella.-Es mi mejor amiga y tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos.

-Puedo encontrarla antes que los polis.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué tal antes de que lo haga mi padre?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Lo sabe?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Acabo de verle con otros tres tipos saliendo de mi casa en dos todoterrenos.

-Una fiesta de búsqueda.-dijo Scott.

-Es más bien una fiesta de caza.-dijo Allison.

-Entra.-ordeno Scott abriendo la puerta para que subiera.

-¿Dónde está EJ?-pregunto Stiles poniendo en marcha el jeep.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Fui a su habitación, quería que viniera conmigo, es buena buscando cosas, pero no estaba.

-Creí que habías dicho que su habitación siempre está cerrada.-dijo Scott.

-Está vez estaba abierta.-dijo Allison.-Creo que se escapó de casa, y es por eso que la dejo abierta, para que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta se diera cuenta.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde fue?-pregunto Stiles.

-Desde la noche del baile a penas me dirigía la palabra, pero desde que deje a Scott hablar con ella, no lo hace.-dijo Allison.-No sé qué haya hablado con ella, pero me está ignorando.

-Sí, no eres la única.-dijo Scott.-Me dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-En términos simples.-dijo Scott.-Me dijo que estaba enojada y que no quería hablar conmigo.

-Ella no menciono eso.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Hablas con ella?-pregunto Scott.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Stiles.-Somos amigos.

-Soy su hermana.-dijo Allison.

-Creo que deberías de conocerla mejor.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.-La llamare cuando encontremos a Lydia, de preferencia antes de que tus padres la maten.

-¿Lo harían?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.

-Vale, pero se está convirtiendo, ¿realmente podrían matarla?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-No quieren contarnos nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que dijeron fue "hablaremos después del funeral de Kate, cuando los otros lleguen aquí."

-¿Que otros?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Tampoco quisieron contar eso.

-Vale, tu familia tiene serios problemas de comunicación en los que trabajar, empezando con tu hermana.-dijo Stiles.-Scott, ¿vamos por el camino correcto?

-¡Coge la siguiente a la derecha!-grito Scott desde afuera del jeep.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Scott los llevo por bosque hasta que llegaron a lugar de la escena de la noche del baile, las ruinas de la casa Hale, donde Peter mato a Kate y donde Derek mato a Peter, convirtiéndose en el nuevo alfa de Beacon Hills.

-¿Vino aquí?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Seguro?

-Sí, es a donde lleva el rastro.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero Lydia ha estado aquí alguna vez?-pregunto Stiles.

-Conmigo no.-dijo Allison.-Puede que viniera por instinto, como si buscara a Derek.

-Te refieres a...-dijo Scott.-Buscando al alfa.

-Los lobos necesitan una manada, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.

-No todos.-dijo Scott.

-¿Pero el alfa podría haberla llamado?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Formar parte de una manada es por instinto?

-Sí, somos más fuertes en manadas.-dijo Scott.

-En cuanto a fuerza por número.-dijo Allison.

-No, como literalmente más fuertes, más rápidos, mejores en todos los sentidos.-dijo Scott.

-¿Al igual que para un Alfa?-pregunto ella.

-Eso también hará más fuerte a Derek.-dijo Scott.

-Miren esto.-pidió Stiles señalándoles un alambre que estaba en el piso.- ¿Lo ves? Creo que es un cable trampa.

-Stiles...-pido Scott al colgar de cabeza.

-Dime, colega.-pidió Stiles girándose para encontrarlo colgando de cabeza.

-La próxima vez que veas un cable trampa, no tires de él.-piido Scott.

-Sí, anotado.-dijo Stiles.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen.-ordeno Scott al verlos acercarse a liberarlo.-Viene alguien, escóndanse. ¡Vamos!

Allison y Stiles dejaron al hombre lobo solo colgado del árbol y fueron a esconderse a tras de un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para que nos los vieran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y ver la escena, el padre de la chica se había acercado al joven lobo y parecía llevar con él a otros cuantos cazadores.

-¿Scott?-pregunto Chris.

-Sr. Argent.-saludo Scott.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-pregunto Chris.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Ya sabe, simplemente saliendo por ahí.

-Claro, por ahí.-dijo Chris.

-¿Es una de las suyas?-pregunto Scott mirando la trampa.-Está bien, buen diseño, muy constrictora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera, Scott?-pregunto Chris.

-Buscando a mi amiga.-dijo Scott.

-Cierto.-dijo Chris.-Ahora Lydia está en tu grupo, ¿no? ¿Es parte de la pandilla? ¿Esa es la palabra que utilizáis? ¿O hay otra forma de llamarlo? ¿Parte de tu manada?

-En realidad, a mí me suena bien lo de la pandilla.-dijo Scott.

-Eso espero.-dijo Chris.-Porque sé que es amiga de Allison, y en una circunstancia especial, como la tuya... Puedo soportar una, no dos.

-No.-dijo Scott.

-Scott, ¿sabes lo que es una hemicorporectomía?-pregunto Chris.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saber.-dijo Scott.

-Es un médico termino médico para un amputación por el pecho, partirlos por la mitad; hace falta una cantidad tremenda de fuerza para cortar tejidos y huesos así.-dijo Chris haciéndole un imaginario corte.-Esperemos que nunca sea necesaria una demostración.

-No, señor.-dijo Scott.

-Respóndeme una cosa.-pidió el hombre.- ¿EJ está contigo?

-No, señor.-dijo Scott.-No la he visto desde la otra noche.

-Bueno, espero que así siga.-dijo Chris.

-Compartimos unas cuantas clases, dudo que pueda dejar de verla.-dijo Scott.-Pero lo intentare.

-Déjame ponerte algo claro, Scott.-dijo Chris.-Acércate a mi hija una vez más, y te pateare el trasero tan fuerte, que ni tu madre te reconocerá.

-¿No me matara?-pregunto Scott.

-No, no lo hare.-dijo Chris.- ¿Sabes por qué?

-Creo que no quiero saber.-dijo Scott.

-Porque la voy a alejar de ti, voy a destruir ese trio que tú, Stiles y ella han formado.-dijo Chris.-Y prefiero torturarte sin información, sin ningún tipo de contacto entre ustedes, porque sé que sufrirás más de esa manera, porque sé que la muerte será un regalo que no estoy dispuesto darte.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, esperemos que no sea necesario hacerlo.-dijo Chris antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Se comió el hígado?-pregunto Scott.

Stiles lo miro de mala manera, pero que más podía hacer, no había ni avanzado tres pasos cuando Stiles comenzó a acribillarlo con la información que había obtenido de su padre esa mañana, al parecer alguien había robado un hígado en el cementerio, y todas sus conclusiones apuntaban a Lydia.

-No, yo no he dicho que ella se lo comiera, solo he dicho que ha desaparecido.-dijo Stiles.-Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué pasaría? Es la parte más nutritiva del cuerpo.

-Yo nunca he comido el hígado a nadie.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, claro, porque cuando te conviertes en hombre lobo eres un auténtico modelo de autocontrol.-dijo Stiles.-En realidad, espera un momento, tú eres el espécimen de prueba en esto, así que deberíamos tener en cuenta lo que te paso a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Scott.

-Me refiero a lo que estaba pasando por tú mente cuando te estabas convirtiendo, ¿esa época de principiante?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Qué te llamaba?

-Allison.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, ¿nada más?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿En serio?

-No importaba nada más.-dijo Scott.-Pero, no, de todas formas eso está bien, ¿verdad? Porque la noche en la que mordieron a Lydia estaba contigo.

-Sí, pero estaba buscando a Jackson.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos, necesito a Jules ahora mismo.

-¿Jules?-pregunto Scott.

-Nuestra amiga.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Mi mejor amiga?

-¿EJ?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, necesito hablar con ella.-dijo Stiles.-Lo más rápido posible.

-EJ no es Lia, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto Scott.-Porque acabas de llamarla Jules, y ella no es Lia.

-Lo se.-dijo Stiles.-Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente me siento completo, así que siento si no controlo mi boca.

-EJ no es Lia, Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Y el siempre hecho de la sientas como un remplazo para ella, es un golpe a su memoria.

-Sé que no es Jules, ¿de acuerdo? Porque Jules nunca hubiera dejado de hablarte.-dijo Stiles.-Y no estoy diciendo que sea un remplazo para ella, Jules es irremplazable, estoy diciendo que, ella está ocupando su posición en el grupo, y creo que es tiempo de admitirlo Scott

Stiles dejo al moreno peleando con su propia mente y se dirigió al gimnasio donde Finstock les pidió que se reunieran antes de iniciar clases, para un entrenamiento matutito, ahí fue donde esperaba encontrar a EJ y poder hablar con ella, sin embargo la chica tenia prohibida la entrada a los vestidores de los chicos hasta que el entrenador saliera por ella, así que cuando finalmente la vio, la chica solamente le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a sentarse en el suelo recargada en la puerta de la oficina de Finstock.

-¡Vamos! Tengo un anuncio que hacer.-ordeno Finstock.-Formen un círculo, ¡Más rápido! Danny, ponte una camisa.

-Danny, si es por mí, no te la pongas.-dijo EJ.-No me molesta en absoluto.

-¡Tu! ¡Cállate!-ordeno Finstock señalándola con el dedo.-Y no se lo recuerdas, pero es gay.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.-Que esté fuera del menú no significa que no pueda apreciarlo.

-Venga, pónganse a mi alrededor.-ordeno Finstock.-Eso significa que tu también EJ.

-Estoy bien donde estoy.-negó la morena recargándose aún más en la puerta.-De su anuncio, escucho perfectamente desde el suelo.

-¿Quieres 10 vueltas al campo?-pregunto Finstock.

-Me gusta correr.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué tal 20?

-Escuchen.-pidió Finstock ignorando la sonrisa burlona de la única integrante femenina de su equipo.-La policía está pidiendo ayuda para un aviso de niño desaparecido; es una chica enferma que vaga por ahí totalmente desnuda; ¡Argent, ningún comentario sarcástico sobre esto!

-Vamos, entrenador, una chica desnuda.-dijo EJ.-No puede censurarlo.

-Ya van 30 vueltas.-dijo Finstock.

-Me ama entrenador.-dijo EJ.-Admítalo.

-Sí, ahora, parece que va a hacer menos de cuatro grados esta noche.-dijo Finstock.-No sé ustedes, pero la última vez que hacía ese frio y yo estaba corriendo por ahí desnudo... Perdí un testículo por estar expuesto.

-Wow, demasiada información.-exclamo EJ tapándose los oídos infantilmente y provocando una risa en los chicos.-Danny no pude estar sin camisa frente a mí, ¿pero usted si puede decir eso? Eso no es justo.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo Finstock.-Así que cállate y escucha.

-Disparé.-ordeno EJ.

-Ahora bien, no quiero que le pase lo mismo a una chiquilla inocente.-dijo Finstock.-Así que la policía está organizando partidas de búsqueda para esta noche, firmen, encuentran a la chica y consiguen una calificación aprobatoria en mi clase.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabe que a ella no le puede pasar lo mismo, verdad? Las mujeres no tenemos testículos, tenemos ovarios y ellos están calientitos dentro de nosotros.

-Firma el papel y cállate.-ordeno Finstock dándole una pluma.

-No necesito la calificación aprobatoria.-dijo EJ.

-Firma el estúpido papel y cállate.-ordeno Finstock.

-Bien.-dijo EJ arrebatándole la pluma.-De cualquier manera estoy castigada, dudo que me dejen salir de casa.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que esté castigada?-pregunto Finstock.

-Porque me conoce.-dijo EJ.-Sabe cómo me comporto aquí es como me comportó en casa.

-Deja que los demás firmen.-dijo Finstock.-Quítate de en medio.

-Sí, Stiles me llama, así que iré a ver que necesita.-dijo ella.-Lo veo en el campo.

-¡40 vueltas!-grito Finstock.

-¡50 vueltas!-grito EJ.

-Sigue y serán 60.-advirtio Finstock.

-¿No era un juego?-pregunto EJ.-De haber quien decía el mayor número.

-60 vueltas al campo, hoy.-dijo Finstock antes de entrar a su oficina.

-¡Aun así lo sigo amando entrenador!-le grito a través de la ventana.

No se separó de la puerta hasta que escucho el gruñido por parte del entrenador, algo un tanto difícil por la cantidad de ruidos que hacían los adolescentes, así que riendo y pasando entre sus compañeros, se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación, donde Scott y Stiles ya tenían a Jackson acorralado y haciendo preguntas.

-Por favor díganme que llegue antes de que empezará la verdadera acción.-pidió EJ.

-¿Acción?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ya sabes, los golpes e insultos.-dijo ella.

-Sí, no va a ver nada de eso.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Verdad, Jackson?

-Aguafiestas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Siguen discutiendo sobre Lydia?

-Ellos lo hacen, no yo.-dijo Jackson.-Yo me quiero largar, no quiero ver sus poco interesantes rostros.

-Solo dinos lo que sabes.-dijo Scott.

-Sí Lydia se da una caminata desnuda por el bosque, ¿por qué debería importarme?-pregunto Jackson

-Porque tenemos una idea muy clara de que se puede estar... Ya sabes, convirtiendo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Convirtiendo?-pregunto Jackson.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-Convirtiendo.

-¿En?-pregunto Jackson.

-Un unicornio.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Tú qué crees, imbécil?

-Bueno, creo que si Lydia se convierte no va a ser la única que vaya a necesitar ayuda.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-Dios, no te enteras de nada, McCall.-se quejó Jackson.-Cuando estuve con Lydia, deberías hacer visto los rasguños que me dejó, ¿qué creéis que va a hacer con todo un conjunto de buenas garras?

-No seas un idiota, Jackie.-ordeno EJ.-Arruina tu precioso encanto.

-No me llames Jackie.-ordeno Jackson acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el casillero.

-¿Puedo darte un puñetazo?-pregunto EJ.-Es mejor que llamarte Jackie.

-Escúchame con mucho cuidado.-ordeno Jackson.-No eres, ni serás Anna, así que no intentes ocupar su lugar, por te queda demasiado grande.

-¿Siempre es tan idiota?-pregunto EJ viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Pero ahora tienen que decirme quién demonios es Anna y porque todo el maldito pueblo la quiere tan desesperadamente.

-Nadie.-dijo Scott.-Ella no es nadie que te interese.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto EJ ignorando al moreno.

-Era la luz del pueblo.-dijo Stiles.-Es por eso que todos la extrañamos, o al menos los que llegaron antes de su muerte.

-¿Y yo soy una luz?-pregunto EJ irónicamente.-Siempre me considere más bien misterio, peligro y oscuridad.,

-Ella conseguía hacerte sonreír, ya sea con una acción, un comentario o su sola presencia.-dijo Stiles.-Con ella sabias que siempre estaba ahí para ti.

-¿Y porque piensan que soy ella?-pregunto EJ.

-Tu acabas de decirlo.-dijo Stiles.-La quieren de vuelta.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.-Así que empieza a caminar.

-Última pregunta.-dijo EJ.-Por lo que escuche, Jackson y Anna eran amigos, ¿eso significa que ustedes tres también lo eran?

-Es complicado.-dijo Stiles.

-Tendrás que decírmelo algún día.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, cuando Scott y Jackson dejen de competir el uno con el otro.-dijo Stiles.-Y dado que lo hacen desde preescolar, nunca va a pasar.

-¿Ellos compiten?-pregunto ella.

-Más de lo que imaginas.-dijo Stiles.

-Y estoy aquí mismo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Escuchas algo, Stiles?-pregunto EJ.-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-No voy a caer.-dijo Stiles.-Ya tuvimos esta conversación, y casi termino en la misma posición que él.

-Es tu culpa por ponerte de su lado.-dijo EJ.

-No me puse de su lado.-dijo Stiles.-Simplemente dije que lo entendía.

-Para mí es lo mismo.-dijo EJ.

-Y lo vuelvo a decir.-dijo Scott.-Estoy aquí mismo.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tras el entrenamiento matutino, los tres chicos se dirigieron a clase de Harris y tras ocupar su lugar, lo que llevo nuevamente a una riña entre Harris y EJ, ya que esta se sentó en el lugar de Stiles permitiéndole al castaño estar detrás de Stiles, el profesor les entrego un examen sorpresa, y vaya que si sorprendió a más de uno, aunque el trio estaba más preocupado por Lydia que por el examen.

-Vale, me está causando una agonía mental severa decirlo, pero tiene razón.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo sé.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué pasa si la próxima parte de cuerpo que robe es de alguien que está vivo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Rezamos por que no sea el corazón o los pulmones.-dijo EJ.-Y porque a quien sea que se los arranque este inconsciente o demasiado drogado cómo para notarlo.

-Esto no es una broma.-dijo Stiles.-Estamos hablando de Lydia.

-Esto es un examen sorpresa, Sr. Stilinski.-dijo Harris.-Si vuelvo a oír su voz otra vez, puede que me tiente a castigarle durante el resto de su carrera en el instituto.

-¿Puede hacer eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, ahí está otra vez, su voz, avivando el único impulso que he tenido jamás de golpear a un estudiante violentamente y repetidas veces.-dijo Harris.-Lo veré a las tres para el castigo, ¿a usted también, Sr. McCall?

-No, señor.-dijo Scott rápidamente.

-¿Látigo, fusta o mano?-pregunto EJ a Harris.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Harris.

-Dijo golpear a un estudiante violentamente y repetidas veces, a mí me suena excitante, una fantasía sexual.-dijo EJ.-Así que prefiere, ¿látigo, fusta o mano?

-¿Srta. Argent, quiere castigo?-pregunto Harris.

-Es solo una pregunta, señor.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué tal el látigo?

-Demasiado lejos.-apoyó Stiles, al fin de cuentas ya estaba castigado.-El látigo requiere al menos un metro de distancia, no creo que sea bueno para cumplir una fantasía personal.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué tal la fusta? No implica tanta distancia.

-Pero implica poco contacto físico.-dijo Stiles.-Demasiado impersonal.

-Eso deja al látigo y la fusta fuera.-dijo EJ.-Queda la mano.

-Lo que le da un toque personal, involucra gran contacto físico y es posible que sea la mejor manera de golpear.-dijo Stiles.-Puede conllevar más que el golpe, también una caricia.

-Y cumples la fantasía de papá o mamá.-dijo EJ.-Quedo decidido, la mano.

-Stilinski, lleve a su compañera al castigo.-ordeno Harris.-Y vuelvan al examen.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo quedarme al castigo.-dijo EJ.-Tengo que asistir al funeral de mi tía, posiblemente la conocía, le dio información para iniciar un incendio sin dejar mucho rastro.

-Eso hubiera pensado antes de hablar.-dijo Harris.-A las tres en el castigo.

-Sabía que diría eso.-dijo EJ.-Lo aprecio, señor.

-Examen sorpresa.-le recordó Harris.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Mamá dijo algo de que tenías mi traje para el entierro.-dijo EJ alcanzando a su hermana en el pasillo.- ¿Puedes dármelo?

-Seguro.-dijo Allison.-Está en mi casillero.

-Genial.-dijo ella.- ¿Que esperamos?

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a actuar de esta manera?-pregunto Allison.-Es un poco cansado.

-¿Puedes caminar más de prisa?-pregunto EJ.-Tengo prisa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo.-dijo Allison.-Y solo faltan unos cuantos paso, así que puedes avanzar como lo harías normalmente.

-Bueno, si lo hiciera normalmente, hablaría contigo.-dijo EJ.-Pero no quiero hablar contigo, así que, muévete.

-Sí, eso sospeche.-dijo Allison abriendo el casillero.-Si tanto te molesta, dile a mamá que no envié tus cosas conmigo.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco hablo con ellos.-dijo EJ tomando el vestido que le ofrecía.-Gracias.

-Mamá dijo que no lo modificaras.-dijo Allison.-Que te permitía usar lo que quisieras, botas o zapatillas, pero que utilizaras el vestido cómo es debido, y que de preferencia nada de gorros.

-Sí, lo pensare.-dijo EJ mirando el papel que tenía en la mano.-"Porque te amo"

-¿No te ibas?-pregunto Allison ocultando el papel.

-Sí, ya me iba.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

Dejo a su hermana sola, y huyo directamente al campo de lacrosse, necesitaba estar en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, donde estuviera lejos de todos los susurros y habladurías tras su espalda, así que permaneció ahí hasta que fue necesario regresar a clase y finalmente huir junto a Stiles al salón de ciencias donde Harris ya los esperaba sentado tras su escritorio, sí, les quedaba una larga hora por delante.

-Tick tock, goes the clock, and now what shall we play? Tick tock, goes the clock, now summers gone away.-canturreo EJ mientras dibujaba distraida.-Tick tock, goes the clock, and then what shall we see? Tick tock, until the day, 'Till thou shalt marry me.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Dr. Who?

-Tick tock, goes the clock, and all the years they fly; Tick tock, and all too soon, you and I must die.-continuo ella ignorandolo.-Tick tock, goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her; Tick tock, goes the clock, even for the doctor.

-Srta. Argent, es detención.-la regaño Harris.-No un karaoke.

-Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Y está canción dudo que este en un karaoke.

-Guarde silencio.-ordeno Harris.-O le quitaré también el cuaderno de dibujo.

-Y yo podría incendiar el lugar.-dijo EJ.-Una vez lo hice, bueno, incendie el laboratorio de ciencia en el que estaba castigada sin celular, computadora o libros, y honestamente no me fue mal, quiero decir hacerlo fue demasiado fácil, tenía los instrumentos y la...

-¡Argent!-grito Harris interrumpiendo su sermón.- ¡Silencio!

-Correcto.-dijo EJ.-Voy a cerrar la boca.

-Gracias.-dijo Harris.

-¿Puedo usar el celular?-pregunto EJ.

-Nos vamos.-dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie.

-Siéntese.-ordeno Harris.

-Pero ya ha pasado una hora.-dijo Stiles.-Podemos irnos.

-Mi castigo es de una hora y media.-dijo Harris.

-No puede hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí que puedo.-dijo Harris.-Verás, Stiles, ya que tu padre es tan prudente en su tratos conmigo, he decidió hacerte mi proyecto personal durante el resto del semestre, vas a beneficiarte de lo mejor que toda esa estricta disciplina tiene que ofrecer; ahora, siéntate antes de que decida tenerte aquí toda la noche.

-Tienes que admitir que fue bueno.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Ahora, supongo que te veré después.

-¡Srta. Argent!-la llamo Harris.- ¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que asistir a un entierro.-dijo EJ.

-El castigo dura una hora y media.-dijo Harris.-Para ambos.

-Pero dijo que Stiles era su proyecto personal.-dijo EJ.-No me menciono a mí.

-Sí, bueno, creo que desde el primer día dejo bien claro que Stilinski y usted estaban juntos en esto, y lo ha está reafirmando día tras día.-dijo Harris.-Y cómo usted bien lo dijo, seremos magníficos enemigos.

-¿Quieres jugar este juego, Adrián?-pregunto EJ volviendo a ocupar su asiento.-Porque te aseguro que vas a perder.

-Me arriesgare.-dijo Harris.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Que empiece el juego.

-Tienes que admitirlo, fue bueno.-se burló Stiles de la morena ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!

-Te ira peor si sigues hablando.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Su padre tuvo que ir a sacarla del castigo, y tras prometerle a Harris que lo pagaría después, se vio en el cementerio donde sus padres tratan de protegerlas a ella y a Allison de todos los insoportables periodistas que los asediaban desde que se había publicado que Kate había sido la causante del incendio que mato a la familia Hale, al parecer un incendio de hace 5 años era demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

-Sabía que esto era una mala idea.-dijo Chris cuando finalmente pudieron pasar la cerca implantada por la policía.

-Bueno, no fue idea mía.-dijo victoria.

-¿De quién fue entonces?-pregunto EJ.

-Intenté decírselo.-dijo Chris ignorando a su hija.-Pero insistió en llamar la atención.

-Bueno pues si insistió, entonces puede hacerse cargo cuando venga.-sentencio Victoria.

-¿Quién viene?-pregunto Allison.

-Solo siéntate, cariño.-dijo Victoria guiándola a las sillas.

-Déjenme adivinar.-pidió EJ mirando a los periodistas.-Nos lo dirán cuando todos estén aquí.

-Siéntate.-ordeno su madre.-Y sea lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, no hagas anda.

-¿Ahora lees la mente?-pregunto EJ.

-¡Emma!-advirtió su padre.-No hoy.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-No hoy.

-Gracias.-dijo su padre.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto EJ señalando al hombre mayor que se acercaba con dos guardaespaldas, o al menos eso pensaba que eran.

-Christopher.-saludo el hombre a su padre.

-Gerard.-saludo Chris dándole un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Victoria cuando la saludo a ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto Gerard a Allison.-Considerando que no te he visto desde que tenías tres años, supongo que no puedo esperar que me llames abuelo, así que si te parece, llámame Gerard de momento, pero preferiría abuelo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Dime algo abuelo, esos hombres que asumo son tus guardaespaldas, ¿tienen un arma?

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Gerard.

-Wow, ¿no te hablaron de mí?-pregunto EJ llevándose una mano al corazón.-Eso me lastima profundamente.

-No, por supuesto que me informaron de ti.-dijo Gerard.-Es un placer conocerte finalmente, EJ.

-El placer es mío, abuelo.-dijo ella.-Ahora, ¿puedes responder mi pregunta? ¿Tienen un arma o no?

-Sí, la tienen.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Crees que puedan prestármela, abuelo?-pregunto EJ.-Por un par de minutos.

-No.-dijo Chris rápidamente.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Gerard llamando a uno de los hombre.-Tu pistola, préstasela.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ tomando la pistola.

-Emilia, siéntate.-ordeno su padre al verla caminar hacia la prensa.

-No.-lo detuvo Gerard.-Quiero ver que va a hacer.

-Cremé, no quieres verlo.-dijo Victoria.

-¿No?-pregunto Gerard sonriendo al oír el disparo al aire que hizo la chica.-Yo creo que sí.

-Escúchenme chicos, chicas, damas y caballeros, si alguien tiene derecho a estar enojado con nosotros es Derek Hale, sin embargo no lo veo por aquí, así que ustedes tampoco deberían estar aquí.-dijo EJ.-Este es un entierro privado, así que si no quieren salir heridos, lárguense.

-Emma, baja el arma inmediatamente.-ordeno su padre acercándose a ella.

-Pueden checar mi expediente, no tengo ningún problema en herir a las personas.-dijo EJ.-Así que les pediré amablemente que se retiren o comenzaré a disparar.

-Hay algo que se llama libertad de prensa.-dijo uno de los periodistas.

-Hay algo que se llama respeto.-dijo EJ.-Dime, ¿dónde lo prefieres, el brazo o la pierna?

-No me voy a ir, cariño.-dijo el hombre.

-No me llames cariño.-dijo EJ disparando a la lente de la cámara.-Ups, creo mi puntería está un poco oxidada, que raro, anoche podía acertar perfectamente a mis objetivos.

-Está cámara costo miles de dólares.-gruño el hombre.

-¿Cuánto te cuesta un nuevo cerebro?-pregunto EJ apuntándole a la cara.

-Quítenle el arma antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.-ordeno el sheriff a sus hombres.

-Tu tía es un psicópata.-dijo una mujer.-Asesino a una familia entera.

-Tendría cuidado, según mi último examen psicológico estoy a nada de convertirme en una psicópata, a fin de cuentas ya soy una sociópata.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, si no quieres que tu hogar sea el siguiente en incendiarse, te agradecería que te largaras.

-Estamos en nuestro derecho de estar aquí.-gruño la mujer.

-Y yo en mi derecho de proteger a mi familia.-dijo EJ disparando nuevamente, ahora el espacio entre las piernas de la mujer.-La siguiente bala que salga de está pistola va a una parte del cuerpo de cualquiera.

-Vamos.-dijo el primer hombre.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Y por favor, déjenos en paz.

-Está loca, igual que su tía.-murmuro uno de los hombres.

-Gracias por eso.-grito EJ mientras regresaba con su familia.-Aquí tienes, siento lo de las tres balas, las pagaré.

-No, yo las pagare.-dijo Gerard.

-Oh, vaya, gracias Gerard.-dijo EJ.-Lo aprecio.

-No me lo agradezcas, eres mi nieta.-dijo él.-Y algo me dice que formaremos un excelente vínculo.

-No lo creo, si eres cómo mis padres, me temo que no vamos a desarrollar ningún vínculo.-dijo EJ ignorando su petición de sentarse a su lado.-Y algo me dice que eres peor que ellos, así que, no lo siento, no me sentaré contigo.

-Sigues gustándome.-dijo Gerard viéndola sentarse a un lado de su padre.

-Y no conoces nada sobre mí.-dijo EJ.-Así que no te molestes, Gerard, no estoy interesada.

-Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas abuelo.-dijo él.

-No me importa.-dijo EJ.

-¡Emilia!-la regaño su padre.

-¡Padre!-dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Considérate castigada por el resto del año.-informo Chris.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Hacer lo que no eres capaz de hacer? ¿Proteger a la familia?

-Existen maneras de hacerlo.-dijo Chris.

-Sí, bueno, no me dejaste otra opción.-dijo EJ.-He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que nos mudamos, sin embargo, ahora que realmente necesitamos mudarnos, decides quedarte.

-No correremos con la cola entre las patas.-dijo su padre.

-¿Sabes lo que es que tus compañeros te ignoren? ¿Que no te dirijan la palabra? ¿Que hablen a tus espaldas? ¿Y todo por un suceso que ocurrió antes de que formaras parte de la familia? ¿Por algo que hizo tu tía?-pregunto EJ.-No lo creo papá, dudo que lo sepas.

-Cremé, me siento peor que tú.-dijo Chris.

-¿Debido a tu loba y tu bastardo?-pregunto EJ.

-Sea cual sea la razón, no juzgues cómo nos sentimos.-dijo Chris.-No sin saberlo.

-Sí, cómo sea.-dijo EJ.-Te informo que cuando se termine esto iré al bosque, quiero practicar, y no sé cuando regrese.

-De ninguna manera.-dijo Chris.-Estás castigada.

-Por si no lo notaste, no te pedí permiso.-dijo EJ.-Te notifique lo que voy a hacer.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Intenta desasearse de cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento disparando su arco, un recuerdo del funeral, una flecha; el incendio en la casa Hale, otra flecha; Allison disparándole a Derek y Scott, otra flecha; Scott espiándola mientras conversaba con sus padres, una flecha; Stiles poniéndose de parte de Scott, otra flecha; el castigo impuesto por sus padres, tres flechas seguidas; la muerte de su tía Kate, cuatro flechas seguidas. Pero no funciona, en otras ocasiones puede sentir como todos sus problemas desaparecen, pero está vez solo se hacen más pesados, más notorios.

-Creo que encontrar las flechas será más difícil que lanzarlas.-dijo una voz masculina haciendo que perdiera el ritmo de los disparos.

-Todos mis flechas tienen localizador GPS.-informo EJ.-Pudo saber un ubicación en cualquier momento.

-Que novedoso.-dijo Derek.

-No quería perderlas y tener que comprar más.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.-dijo Derek.

-Tu tío asesino a mi tía, no quiero hablar contigo.-dijo ella.

-Tu tía asesino a mis padres, mis hermanos y prácticamente toda mi familia.-dijo Derek.-Creo que era lo justo.

-¿Qué quieres, Derek?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Una disculpa?

-No quiero tu lastima.-dijo Derek.-Quiero que darte algo.

-¿Eso tiene que asustarme?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Porque lo haría?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por qué debería asustarte?

-Eres un maldito alfa.-dijo EJ disparando otra flecha.-Y mi familia caza a los de tu clase.

-Lindo tiro.-alabo Derek.-No te preocupes, quiero que dejemos a un lado tu familia, quiero que tengas esto.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ella mirando el paquete.

-Si no lo abres no lo sabrás.-dijo él.-No te va a morder.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?-pregunto ella tomando el paquete.

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas.-dijo él observando cómo abría el paquete con demasiado cuidado para su gusto.-No es necesario tanto cuidado, puedo ver cómo lo destruyes.

-Es ropa.-dijo ella ignorando al moreno.

-Una sudadera en realidad.-dijo él.

-"Cosa 2".-leyo EJ mirando el nombre encima del número 19.

-Scott y Stiles tendrán las suyas.-dijo Derek.-Solo que con sus números en lacrosse y cosa 1 y 3, respectivamente.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué se las darás a los chicos?

-Es mi modo de disculparme.-dijo él.-Quiero iniciar de nuevo, al menos contigo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Digamos que estoy interesado en tu vida.-dijo el lobo.-Me gustas, EJ, quiero conocerte.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada.-dijo la morena entregándole la sudadera.-Te equivocaste de chica, Derek, no dormiré contigo.

-No es un interés romántico.-dijo Derek.-Digamos que mi interés es estrictamente profesional.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que interés podrías tener con una cazadora?

-¿Eres una cazadora?-pregunto Derek.

-Mi familia lo es, creo que eso significa que lo soy.-dijo ella.-Y déjame decirte que no me importaría usarte como blanco.

-Ven conmigo.-pidió Derek.-Quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-La clase de personas que son tu familia.-dijo Derek.-Tu familia adoptiva.

-¿Tú también crees que soy Anna?-pregunto ella.

-¿Jules?-pregunto él.-No, no creo que seas ella.

-Bien, porque no lo soy.-dijo EJ.

-Creo que la Jules que yo conozco está muerta.-dijo Derek.-Creo que tú eres una Jules renovada.

-Vaya, gracias.-dijo ella.-No sé si sentirme halagada o sentirme ofendida.

-Quizá ambas.-dijo Derek.

-¿Por qué creen que soy Anna?-pregunto ella.- ¿Que tenía ella de especial para desear con tanta intensidad que esté viva?

-Era ella.-dijo Derek.-Nuestros padres siempre dijeron que teníamos un gran cerebro, que toda la familia era algo así como genios, aunque no lo demostráramos.

-Todos los padres dicen eso.-dijo ella.-Para aumentar algo que se llama autoestima.

-Aunque eso es cierto, en este caso, era verdad, éramos inteligentes, sacábamos las calificaciones que queríamos, ya fuera un 10 o un 5.-dijo él.-Teníamos el cerebro para sacar la calificación perfecta o saltar algunos grados.

-Pero ninguno lo hizo.-dijo ella.-Ninguno quiso hacerlo.

-No, ninguno de los primeros 4 hijos de la familia lo hizo.-dijo Derek.-Hasta la quinta hija, hasta que Jules lo hizo.

-Las mejores cosas tardan en llegar.-dijo EJ.- ¿Es la menor, verdad?

-Iba a cumplir 5 años cuando lo propuso, sus mejores amigos iban un curso adelante de ella, así que decidió saltarse un grado y estar con ellos.-dijo el lobo.-Después de hacerle el examen, le ofrecieron saltar más de un grado.

-Que sorpresa.-dijo ella.-Si era tan inteligente, ¿por qué no puso los conocimientos necesarios para solo saltar un grado?

-Lo hizo.-dijo Derek.-Los evaluadores se dieron cuenta y por eso se los ofrecieron, si era lo suficientemente lista para engañar una prueba, era lo suficientemente inteligente para salta grados.

-Y déjame adivinar.-pidió ella.-Dijo que no.

-Cito palabras textuales: _"¿Para qué quería saltar más grados? Por si no escucharon, dije que quería saltar uno, no estoy loca ni soy lo suficientemente desesperada para saltar más grados. Mi respuesta es no."_ -recito el.-Más tarde nos enteramos de sus verdaderas razones, si saltaba más de cuatro grados, estaría arriba de sus dos hermanos; si saltaba tres grados estaría con su hermano y su primo favorito; si saltaba dos estaría con su hermana; si saltaba uno; estaría con su grupo de amigos, su mejor amigo y el que ella consideraba el amor de su vida.

-¿El amor de su vida?-pregunto EJ.-Tenía 5 años.

-Bueno, era rara.-dijo él.-O más que rara.

-¿Y eso la convierte en la inteligente?-pregunto EJ.

-Era más que inteligente, aunque no es algo que alguno de nosotros admitiría en presencia de alguna persona.-dijo él.-Poco después de cumplir los 6 años, se enteró sobre ustedes, los cazadores que iban tras nosotros, así que nos hizo aprender a manejar armas y nos obligó a aprender algún estilo de lucha.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿A ella que le importaba eso?

-Decía que no era justo para los cazadores que utilizáramos nuestras habilidades naturales, que eso los ponía en desventaja.-dijo Derek.-Decía que si queríamos enfrentarnos a ellos teníamos que hacerlo con sus propias armas.

-Inteligente y bondadosa.-dijo EJ.-Déjame adivinar, ella prefería conversación al ataque.

-En realidad no.-dijo Derek.-Tenia TDAH, así que era inquieta.

-¿Un hombre lobo con TDAH?-pregunto ella.- ¿No sería demasiado descontrol?

-Eso también es lo que pensábamos, pero irónicamente, ella siempre tuvo control absoluto de sus habilidades, incluso un control mejor que mis padres.-dijo el moreno.-Nunca perdió el control, excepto una vez que intentaron atacar al amor de su vida.

-Suena pasional.-dijo EJ.-Creo que tengo que regresar, así que es hora de despedirse.

-Ven conmigo.-pidió Derek.-10 minutos, no más.

-5 minutos.-dijo ella.

-Funcionan para mí.-dijo él entregándole la sudadera.-Guarda y sube a mi espalda.

-Claro, Edward Cullen.-se burló EJ guardando sus cosas.

-¿No buscaras las flechas?-pregunto Derek.

-Mañana vendré por ellas, cuando haya luz.-dijo EJ subiendo a su espalda.- ¿Nos vamos, caballito?

-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Esconde tu rostro en mi cuello, evitara que el aire o los arboles te lastimen.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Espera aquí.-pidió Derek dejándola de pie en medio del bosque.

-¿Es cuando me atacas y eliminas a tu enemigo?-pregunto ella.

-Tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Derek.-No te muevas.

-Como si supiera a donde ir.-dijo EJ provocando que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Derek la había adentrado al bosque, y siendo honesta, si trata de huir o regresar sola, solo conseguiría perderse, así que lo observo desaparecer y regresar unos minutos después arrastrando al que reconoció cómo Scott y arrinconándolo contra un árbol antes de hacerle una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Scott.-Puedo ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle a quién?-pregunto EJ.

-Ya están aquí.-gruño Derek.

-¡Puedo ayudarle!-repitió Scott.

-¿A quién puede ayudarle?-pregunto EJ nuevamente,- ¿Y quiénes están aquí?

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Derek.-Los dos, cállense.

-No me calles.-dijo EJ.-Tú me trajiste aquí, y ahora me explicas.

-Por allá.-señalo Derek con la cabeza el lugar donde el un hombre colgaba.

-¡Dios!-exclamo EJ.-Debemos ayudarlo.

-No, ellos están aquí.-dijo Derek.

-Una flecha.-dijo EJ señalando su mochila.-Puedo romper la trampa.

-Y nos descubrirían a nosotros.-dijo Derek.-No hagas nada.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto EJ.

-Ellos.-dijo Derek mirando a los hombres que se acercaban al hombre.

-Es mi papá.-dijo EJ.-Y mi abuelo, Gerard.

-¿Alcanzas a escuchar?-pregunto Derek.

-Es humana.-dijo Scott.-Por supuesto que no.

-Escúchame, enfócate.-ordeno Derek.-Centra toda tu atención en escucharlo.

-No soy un hombre lobo.-replico EJ.-No puedo escuchar.

-Tu puedes escuchar.-dijo Derek.-Solo enfócate.

Tras mirar una vez más a Derek, hizo lo que le pedía, se enfocó en tratar de escuchar, dejo que toda la concentración que podía controlar se dirigiera a ese único objetivo, escuchar a los demás, y lo hizo, sin saber cómo, logro hacerlo, logro escuchar la escena, escucho los gruñidos del hombre lobo, y la descarga que recibió por parte de su padre junto con sus quejidos de dolor.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada.-dijo el hombre.-Nada, lo juro.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunto Chris.- ¡¿Verdad?!

-No, no, vine... Vine buscando al alfa, oí rumores que estaba aquí, eso es todo.-respondió el hombre.-Mira, no he hecho nada, no le he hecho daño a nadie, a nadie vivo; el de la ambulancia no estaba vivo, no lo estaba, lo juro.

-¡Caballeros! Echen un vistazo a un raro espectáculo.-grito Gerard a sus compañeros antes de dirigirse a su hijo.- ¿Quieres decirle qué hemos cazado?

-Un omega.-dijo Chris.

-¡El lobo solitario!-grito Gerard.-Posiblemente expulsado de su propia manada o el superviviente de alguna manada perseguida, tal vez incluso asesinada; y, posiblemente, solo por su propia decisión, ciertamente no es una decisión sabia.-hizo una pausa para ir por algo antes de continuar.-Porque, como voy a demostrarte, un omega raramente sobrevive por si solo.-indico antes de cortarlo por la mitad.

Retrocedió los pocos pasos que había avanzado para ver qué era lo que hacía Gerard al alejarse en busca de la espada, no sabía que hacer o que decir, por primera vez en más de 6 años se sentía perdida, el hombre al que ella consideraba su salvador, que le salvo la vida y la rescato de hogares de acogida y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, era el mismo hombre que se había quedado estático observando cómo asesinaban a otra persona, el hombre que no hizo nada para parar el asesinato de otro ser humano.

-Tenemos un código.-dijo su padre acercándose a Gerard.

-No cuando matan a mi hija.-dijo Gerard clavando la espada en el piso.-Sin código, nunca más; a partir de ahora, son solo cuerpos esperando ser partidos por la mitad, ¿me estás escuchando? Porque no me importa si están heridos y débiles o pareciendo inofensivos, rogando por su vida con la promesa de que nunca dañarán a nadie; o alguna alma perdida desesperada, sin idea de donde se está metiendo; los encontramos, los matamos; los matamos a todos.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	14. Capítulo 12: Amigos

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, debo admitir que este es un capítulo bastante tranquilo.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como les comente ayer, hoy respondí los comentarios del capítulo anterior, así que esa área del capítulo estará un poco más larga.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XII: Amigos**

-¿EJ?-pregunto Scott viendo a la morena quedarse quieta al escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre.- ¿Estás bien?

-Está en shock, idiota.-dijo Derek.

-¿Para que la trajiste?-pregunto Scott.

-Merecía saber la clase de personas que eran su familia.-dijo Derek.-Era su derecho.

-Te dije que la dejaras fuera de esto.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por qué te importa?

-Porque es mi amiga.-dijo Scott.-Y no tenías ningún derecho a obligarla a ver lo que vio.

-No la obligue.-dijo Derek.-Ella lo vio por qué quiso.

-La trajiste aquí.-dijo Scott.

-Pero no la obligue a mirar.-dijo Derek.-Pudo darse la vuelta o interrumpirlo.

-¿Eres un idiota, lo sabes?-pregunto Scott.-EJ es adoptada, los Argent le salvaron, la aceptaron como una miembro más en su familia, no tenías ningún derecho en quitarle la imagen que tenia de ellos.

-¿Querías que siguiera viviendo en una fantasía?-pregunto Derek.-Tiene el derecho de saber quiénes con esas personas que dices la salvaron.

-No de esta forma.-dijo Scott.-Deberías haberla dejado al margen.

-EJ me importa.-dijo Derek.-Y quiero que conozca las personas con las que está, quiero que tome una decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento.

-¿El momento de qué?-pregunto Scott.

-El momento.-dijo Derek.-El todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Sí, EJ te importara un poco, no la hubieras traído.-dijo Scott.-Para ti representa solo un modo de ganar en lo que tú mismo has llamado una guerra.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Derek.

-Déjame decirte algo.-dijo Scott.-Acércate a ella, y me asegurare de que te arrepientas.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Derek.-Soy un alfa.

-Acércate a ella, trata de dañarla y encontrare la manera de hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-Haz lo que quieras con el resto del pueblo, pero a ella déjala en paz.

-Te gusta.-afirmo Derek.

-Es mi amiga.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, sigue repitiéndote eso.-dijo Derek.-Quizá algún día te lo creas.

-Es mi amiga.-repitió Scott empujando a mayor contra un árbol.-Y la voy a proteger, nada le va a pasar, no…

-¿En tu guardia?-pregunto Derek.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-No en mi guardia.

-Sé que lo harás Scott, sé que la cuidaras y la protegerás incluso con tu vida.-dijo Derek.-Yo quiero lo mismo, pero para eso, necesito que sepa quién es la familia con la que está.

-No, no quieres que sepa quién es la familia con la que esta.-dijo Scott.-Quieres que la vea como tú la vez, de esa manera podrás utilizarla como un arma contra ellos.

-No entiendes.-dijo Derek.

-Ayúdame a entender.-dijo Scott.

-Piensa que soy su hermana.-dijo EJ en un susurro, que de no haber tenido ambos súper odio no lo hubieran escuchado.-Y asumo que quiere que vuelva con él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.

-La noche que Peter nos atacó en la escuela, se detuvo cuando me vio.-dijo EJ.-Creyó estar viendo a su sobrina, pero regreso ataque porque dedujo que era una alucinación del lobo.

-¿Tenias otra hermana?-pregunto Scott.

-Tres hermanas y un hermano.-asintió Derek.-A excepción de Laura, todos murieron en el incendio.

-¿Por qué piensas que EJ es una de ellas?-pregunto Scott.-Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido al incendio.

-Es complicado.-dijo Derek.-Pero si cabe una sencilla posibilidad de que ella haya sobrevivido, voy a luchar por esa posibilidad.

-No soy tu hermana.-dijo EJ.

-¿Pudiste escuchar, no?-pregunto Derek.

-No recuerdo quien soy.-dijo ella.-Que pudiera escuchar no significa que sea tu hermana,

-Pero significa que no eres una simple humana.-dijo Derek.

-No soy tu hermana.-dijo EJ.-Que haya podido escucharlos, no significa nada.

-Olvidaste quien eres, olvidaste tu vida.-dijo Derek.-Solo necesitas recordar quien eres.

-Vete, Derek.-ordeno ella.-No quiero volver verte, nunca.

-EJ, por favor.-pidió Derek.-Déjame ayudarte a recordar quien eres.

-¿Has pensado que no quiero recordar?-pregunto ella.-Y ahora, me ha arrastrado a ver a mi padre convertirse en cómplice de un asesinato,

-Él es un asesino.-dijo Derek.

-Largarte.-ordeno EJ.-Lárgate antes de que comience a gritar y los atraiga hasta ti.

-Derek, vete.-dijo Scott.-Lo hará.

-No me daré por vencido, EJ.-dijo Derek.-Te traeré de vuelta.

-¡LARGATE!-grito ella.

-No dudes que te traeré de vuelta.-musito el hombre antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott.

-Lo mismo va para ti.-dijo EJ.-Lárgate de mí vista.

-Hey, estoy aquí.-dijo él tomándola del brazo.-Soy tu amigo.

-Mi padre acaba de dejar que asesinen a una persona, ¿Cómo quieres que este?-pregunto EJ.-El hombre que yo consideraba un salvador, acaba de permitir que maten a otro ser vivo.

-Ok, quizá no fue la pregunta correcta.-dijo Scott.-Supongo que es un golpe duro enterarte de que tu padre es en realidad un cómplice de asesinato, pero aun así…

-¡Scott!-lo interrumpió ella sentándose en el piso.-No puedo respirar.

-Ataque de pánico.-dijo él.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Crees que yo lo sé?-pregunto ella poniendo la cara entre las rodillas.

-Claro, quizá debería llamar a Stiles.-dijo Scott sacando el celular.-Estoy seguro de que puede ayudar.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Solo déjame sola, sola lo arreglare.

-No te dejare sola.-dijo él.-Tengo una idea.

-Déjame.-musito ella.

-Sí, no hare eso.-dijo Scott antes de tomarla en brazos.-Recuerda respirar.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Mientras corría entre los arboles tuvo que luchar por enfocarse, sentía la respiración pausada de EJ en su cuello; el calor de su cuerpo contra su pecho y el suave aroma de la chica, café, frutos rojos y tierra húmeda, lo hacían sentirse confuso, así que cuando abrió la cabaña que estuvo buscando, suspiro aliviado, la morena le hacía sentir cosas que no debería sentir, le hacía pensar cosas que no debería de pensar, y no solo por el hecho de que estaba saliendo con su hermana, sino porque ponía en riesgo todo su autocontrol.

-Voy a bajarte.-anuncio Scott.- ¿Puedes caminar o te dejo en la cama?

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella.-Creo que ha pasado.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Puedes recostarte en la cama, hare café.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es una cabaña.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, ya note eso.-dijo ella.-Gracias por la respuesta.

-Era de los padres de Lia.-dijo Scott.-Cuando ella estaba con vida, solíamos venir aquí y jugar, era como nuestro centro de reunión.

-¿Y tienes la llave?-pregunto ella.

-Tiene una cerradura electrónica, y el código no ha cambiado desde hace 6 años.-dijo él.-Así que puedo entrar cuando quiera.

-Interesante.-dijo ella.- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí? Esa es una pregunta estúpida, supongo que si puedes preparar café, tienes que pasar tiempo aquí.

-Este lugar me recuerda a Lia.-dijo él.-No vengo tan a menudo como crees.

-¿Era especial para ti?-pregunto ella.

-El café está listo.-esquivo el tema él.- ¿Quieres crema o azúcar?

-Dos de azúcar, por favor.-asintió ella.

-Dos de azúcar serán.-dijo Scott.

-No puedes ignorar la pregunta.-dijo ella.

-¿Tu no hablas conmigo, recuerdas?-pregunto el ofreciéndole una taza.

-Creo que eso se terminó.-dijo ella.-Al menos durante esta noche.

-Respóndeme porque me dejaste de hablar, y considerare contestarte.-dijo él.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo ella.- ¿Yo tengo que decirte y tú solo consideraras decirme?

-Se trata sobre Lia.-dijo él.-No es fácil hablar de ella.

-Entonces no hay trato.-dijo ella.

-Entonces no hagas preguntas.-dijo él.

-Es un buen café.-dijo ella ante el silencio tenso.

-Convivir con Stiles te deja cosas buenas.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Eso y pasar mucho tiempo en la comisaria.

-¿Por qué pasas tiempo en la comisaria?-pregunto ella.

-Pasaba.-dijo él.-Antes del accidente solíamos pasar al menos una tarde por semana.

-Eso suena interesante.-dijo ella.-Asumo que no me vas a contar.

-Hasta hace 15 minutos no querías saber nada de mí.-dijo él.- ¿Ahora quieres saber todo?

-Lo que dije hace dos noches es cierto.-dijo ella.-No podemos ser amigos.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto él.

-Porque me importas.-dijo ella.

-Eso es lo que sucede con los amigos.-dijo él.-Son personas importantes en tu vida.

-Le iba disparar a mi tía.-dijo ella.-La persona que me acepto como parte de su familia, le iba a disparar sin dudar ni un segundo.

-¿Estabas enojada por eso?-pregunto él.-Porque yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Pero lo hice.-dijo ella.-Y ni siquiera pudiste decirme gracias.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Estaba defendiéndote, Allison te estaba disparando.-dijo ella.-Y cuando todo termino, cuando Derek mato a Peter, tu primer paso fue ir con ella, a mí me ignoraste.

-Le mentí.-dijo él.-Era mi novia y le mentí.

-Sigue siendo tu novia, no intentes ocultarlo.-dijo ella.-Puedo escucharte entrar por la ventana y salir, tengo insomnio la mayoría de las noches, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces debe de entenderme.-dijo él.-Le mentí, confié más en una chica que conocí una semana, que en la chica que es mi novia.

-Aun así, Scott.-negó ella.-Ni siquiera miraste en mi dirección, ni siquiera te preocupaste por preguntarme como estaba.

-Sabía que no podían hacerte daño.-dijo Scott.

-No estoy hablando de heridas físicas.-exclamo ella poniéndose de pie.-Mi tía acaba de morir, la misma tía a la que acaba de amenazar, mi vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra.

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-No pensé de esa manera.

-Ese es el problema, no pensamos.-dijo EJ.-No pensamos cuando se trata del otro, solamente actuamos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto él.

-Te bese enfrente de todo el maldito instituto para evitar que te transformaras y le arrancaras la cabeza a Jackson.-dijo ella.-Te enfrentaste al alfa para protegerme.

-Somos amigos.-dijo Scott.

-Esto no es de solo amigos, Scott.-dijo ella.-No sé si me gustas o no, por respeto a Allison no he pensado en ellos, pero no quiero ni pensar ni un segundo en hacerle daño a mi hermana.

-Amo a tu hermana.-dijo Scott.-Eso no va cambar.

-Ese no es el punto Scott.-dijo ella.-Quiero protegerme.

-¿De qué?-pregunto él.

-Nunca he tenido a amigos, nunca he podido relacionarme con nadie que no sea mi familia o Elena.-dijo ella.-Creo que en el fondo estaba esperando recuperar mis recuerdos y recuperar a mis amigos, por eso pude barreras, y desde que llegue a Beacon Hills, tú y Stiles han logrado pasar esas barreras.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te lastimemos?-pregunto él.

-Tengo miedo de decepcionarme.-dijo ella.-De dejarlos entrar y que no valga la pena.

-Claro.-dijo Scott.-Eso lo resume todo.

-Sí, lo hace.-dijo ella.

Tras decir esto volvió a sentarse en la cama abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, Scott solo se quedó en silencio sentado en la silla mirando perdido la pared, parecía que ninguno tenía más que decir, que las cosas habían quedado tan claras o tan difíciles que ninguno quería continuar con la discusión, así que tras un par de minutos, dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y se pudo de pie, dispuesta a irse.

-Era perfecta.-susurro Scott deteniéndola.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Lia.-dijo Scott.-Preguntaste que si era especial para mí, la respuesta es que era perfecta para mí.

-Pensé que no hablabas de ella.-dijo EJ.

-Me enamore de ella cuando tenía 5 años, ella tenía 4.-continuo Scott como si no hubiera dicho nada.-Ambos estábamos en preescolar, estaba un grado más abajo que yo.

-Ya deduje eso.-dijo EJ.- ¿Te enamoraste de ella cuando tenías 5 años?

-Durante el almuerzo, chocamos y ella cayó al piso junto con su desayuno.-dijo él sonriendo ante el recuerdo.-Cuando le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomo y me tiro al piso, la maestra pensó que peleábamos y nos castigó.

-Vaya manera de conocerse.-dijo ella.-Déjame adivinar, Stiles intento salvarles el trasero y termino castigado.

-Algo por el estilo.-dijo Scott.-Stiles y Lia se conocían de antes, sus padres eran amigos, así que cuando llego a defenderme, Lia se enojó y comenzó a reñirlo, si los hubieras visto juntos te darías cuenta de que a pesar de que pocas veces tienden a pelear en serio, cuando discuten pueden tardar horas sin callarse; cómo sea, el punto fue que los tres terminamos castigados.

-Gran inicio de una amistad.-dijo ella.

-Las peleas fueron básicamente como nuestra amistad se forjo.-dijo él.-Las peleas formaban parte de nuestra vida, siempre discutíamos.

-La mejor parte de una pelea es…-empezó ella.

-La reconciliación.-completó el moreno.-Creo que esa frase definía nuestra relación, específicamente la mía y la de Lia, Stiles siempre actuó como un mediador, un punto entre ambos entre mi lógica, si puede llamarse de esa manera, y su pasión, ni ella ni yo teníamos ningún problema en pelear, discutir o gritarnos nuestras verdades en la cara.

-Las mejores relaciones empiezan de esa manera.-dijo EJ.-Y si se quedan de esa manera, nunca tendrán ningún problema, nunca se volverán automáticas.

-Sí, como sea, el punto es que ese año fue un paso decisivo para nosotros.-dijo Scott.-Cuando término, Stiles y yo estábamos inconsolables porque al pasar de grado ya no la veríamos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto EJ.

\- días del inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, la vimos entrar a nuestra clase, y de alguna manera u otra consiguió que quien estaba sentado a mi lado cambiara de asiento.-dijo él.-Stiles y yo la miramos sorprendidos, ella solo dijo, _"Son mi amigos, no voy a abandonarlos."_

-¿Salto un grado?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-No me preguntes cómo, pero lo hizo.

-Igual que la hermana de…-empezó ella callándose abruptamente.

-¿Igual que quien?-pregunto Scott.

-Nadie.-dijo ella.-Continua.

-No hay mucho que contar.-dijo él.-Nos hicimos inseparables desde ese momento, nos metíamos en problemas juntos, donde estaba uno estaban los otros dos, incluso la madre de Stiles nos nombró el trio de oro.

-Cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione.-dijo ella.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo Scott.-Harry Potter eran sus libros favoritos.

-¿Y era tu novia?-pregunto ella.

-No oficialmente.-dijo él.-No alcance a pedírselo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Actuábamos como novios, pero nunca lo fuimos de forma oficial, nunca se lo pregunte y ella tampoco lo hizo, supongo que esperaba que diera el primer paso, y lo iba a dar, tenía planeado pedírselo en su cumpleaños número 9, tenía todo listo.-dijo Scott.-Ahorre durante más de dos años para hacerlo, pero ella murió y no pude hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se lo ibas a pedir?-pregunto ella.

-Quería darle algo, algo especial, pero no tenía idea de que podía ser.-dijo él.-En uno de los días que pase con mi papá, él me ayudo a decidir que darle, decidimos mandarle hacer un brazalete de oro amarillo y platino entrelazados, y pensé en mandarle hacer dijes, para adornarlo, pero papá dijo que esperara, y que cada vez que ocurriera algo especial, le diera uno.

-Eso es romántico.-dijo ella.-Pero, ¿un brazalete de oro y platino? Debió de costarte al menos 500 dólares.

-Ahorre durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Scott.-Durante al menos 2 años, ahorre prácticamente todo el dinero que recibía, quería mostrarle lo que significaba par a mí.

-Puedes expresarlo con palabras.-dijo ella.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero soy un tanto torpe para las relaciones humanas.-dijo Scott.-Una parte de mi relación con Lia era que no necesitaba hablar, ella si hablaba, pero no me forzaba a hacerlo a mí, así que quería darle algo para demostrarle lo que sentía y un agradecimiento por no presionarme.

-Realmente la querías.-dijo ella.-Quiero decir, a pesar de la edad de ambos, era un amor real, no una ilusión.

-Todo el mundo decía que esta ilusión del primer amor iba a terminar.-dijo Scott.-Que iba llegar un momento en que íbamos a olvidar, que éramos niños y no sabíamos lo que queríamos, decían que nuestros sentimientos no eran reales.

-Se equivocaron.-dijo ella.-A pesar de su muerte, los sentimientos siguen ahí.

-Algunas veces sueño con ella, y no puedo evitar imaginarme la clase de vida que tendríamos si estuviera viva.-dijo Scott.-Y no puedo evitar el dolor de saber que todos nuestros planes, nuestras esperanzas de un futuro juntos no se van a llevar a cabo.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Yo también.-dijo él.-Pero quizá su muerte pasó por algo, ¿sabes? Si ella siguiera con vida, no estaríamos aquí, no seriamos quienes somos.

-Sí, creo que eso cambiaría.-dijo EJ.-Dijiste que pasabas mucho tiempo en la comisaria, háblame de eso dudo que fuera solo porque John trabaja ahí.

-Nos metíamos en muchos problemas.-dijo Scott.-Creo que todo el pueblo nos conocía por ese detalle.

-¿Nos?-pregunto ella.- ¿Nunca uno solo?

-Más de una persona nos preguntaba lo mismo, " _¿Por qué nunca puede estar uno solo?" "¿Por qué siempre los tres?"_ -dijo Scott.-Donde sea que estuviera uno de nosotros, los otros dos estaríamos, eran pocas las ocasiones que nos veían separados, éramos inseparables, un equipo.

-¿Qué hay de otros amigos?-pregunto ella.- ¿O no tenían?

-Teníamos más amigos, Jackson, Danny, Isaac y Lydia.-dijo Scott.-Pero no era tan común que nos encontraran a los 7 juntos, más que cuando estábamos planeando algo grande o estábamos festejando alguna cosa.

-¿Por qué no siguieron siendo amigos?-pregunto ella.-Todos ustedes.

-La muerte de Lia nos afectó de maneras diferentes.-dijo él.-Y de cualquier modo, Jackson y yo nunca fuimos amigos, nos soportábamos por ella, así que cuando ella ya no estuvo en medio nos separamos, Isaac se separó de todos, Stiles y yo quedamos juntos, somos mejores amigos, del mismo modo que Jackson y Danny, y Lydia solo se fue con quien era más cercano, ellos.

-Así que eran dos grupos fusionados en uno solo.-dijo EJ.-Lia era quien los mantenía juntos.

-Anna.-la corrigió él.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella.

-Solo yo la llamo Lia, es cómo mi forma de decirle que es única, especial.-dijo Scott.-Stiles la llama Jules, y el resto Anna.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Ahora siguiendo con el tema, ¿los problemas lo llevaban al a comisaria?

-Siempre conseguíamos que la siguiente cosa que hiciéramos fuera peor que la anterior.-dijo él riendo.-Así que John solía esposarnos, subirnos a la patrulla, llevarnos a la comisaria y dejarnos un par de horas dentro de una celda, supongo que tenía la esperanza de que eso hiciera que cambiáramos nuestros hábitos, aunque nunca funciono.

-¿Sus padres no decían nada?-pregunto ella.

-Ellos también buscaban una forma de calmarnos.-dijo él.-Éramos unas completas pesadillas para el pueblo.

-A mí me suenan como niños.-dijo ella.

-Sí, quizá.-dijo él.-Cuando nos dejaban salir, John solía decirnos que si seguíamos así terminaríamos en prisión o con arresto domiciliario.

-¿Y nos les importaba?-pregunto ella.

-Mientras estuviéramos los tres juntos, no nos importaba.-dijo Scott.-Éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo, y así iba a ser siempre.

-Me gustaría sentir esa clase de amistad.-dijo EJ.

-¿Por qué no la sientes?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que estoy esperando por las personas correctas.-dijo ella.-Pero no todo es malo, tengo a mi familia y tú a pesar de tener 16 años, has tenido un amor y una amistad fuerte, muy pocos pueden decir eso.

-Pero también he perdido mucho.-dijo Scott.-La perdí a ella y eso es algo con lo que tengo que vivir.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Ya dijiste eso.-dijo él.

-Y lo diré las veces que crea necesarias.-dijo ella sentándose nuevamente en la cama.-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Por compartir esto conmigo.-dijo ella.-Supongo que fue difícil.

-Me pareció lo justo.-dijo él.-Y si eso nos convierte en amigos, valió la pena.

-Sí, ya te lo dije.-dijo EJ.-No podemos ser amigos.

-Hey, te acabo de contar cosas que no le cuento a nadie.-dijo él.- ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que veas que si podemos ser amigos?

-Mira, no se trata de lo que puedas hacer o no hacer.-dijo ella.-Se trata de lo que podemos hacer ambos, y no sé si sea buena idea dejar que pase y arruine las relaciones con lo demás.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Eres el novio de mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-Y estamos aquí, en medio del bosque, solos.

-¿Y?-pregunto él.-Necesitabas calmarte.

-Sí, pudiste llevarme a casa.-dijo ella.-O dejarme en medio del bosque.

-Ok, en primer lugar, no podía dejarte sola en el bosque.-dijo él.-Y menos en la noche.

-Se cuidarme yo sola.-dijo ella.-Y tengo mi arco, puedo sobrevivir.

-No me importa.-dijo él.-Segundo, después de lo que viste, no creo que la mejor manera de solucionar un ataque de pánico fuera llevarte a la casa donde también viven ellos.

-El ataque de pánico se fue cuando me cargaste.-dijo ella.-No había necesidad de traerme hasta acá.

-No lo sabía.-dijo Scott.-Tercer y último punto, a pesar de que tú no me consideres tu amigo, yo si te considero mi amiga, una de las mejores, y Stiles tenía razón, quizá no seas Lia y nunca vas a remplazarla, pero estas tomando una posición muy parecida a la que ella tenía, y lo único que quiero es que te encuentres a salvo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué es tan importante para mí que no me pase nada?

-Por qué no se si soportaría perder a otra persona.-dijo ella.-Stiles no solo finge ser el fuerte, es el fuerte, ¿sabes? Yo solo no sé si pueda sobrevivir a otra persona que me importa.

-Es por eso que no podemos ser amigos.-dijo ella.-No soy Anna, y tú no puedes perder la cabeza porque piensas que soy ella, no en tus condiciones.

-Y con tu familia tras de mí.-dijo él.

-Sí.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Encontrare yo misma el camino de regreso, puedes quedarte aquí o hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Acabo de prácticamente desnudar mi alma, enfrente de ti.-dijo el tomándola del brazo.- ¿Y solo te vas?

-No le contaré a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.-dijo ella.-Y en serio aprecio que lo hayas hecho, pero no puedo quedarme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Porque si me quedo hare algo realmente estúpido.-dijo ella.-Y no puedo hacer nada realmente estúpido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Porque aún estoy en shock por lo de esta noche y tú estás sentimental.-dijo ella.-Es mejor que me vaya antes de que hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos después.

-¿Cómo besarnos?-pregunto Scott acorralándola contra la pared.- ¿Esa clase de cosas?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo quedamente Scott.-Pero me gusta.

-Quizá a ti te gusta, pero no de…-empezó ella antes de ser interrumpida por los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la acción del chico, inmediatamente quiso apartarlo, pero el chico tenía la fuerza de su lado y lo único que consiguió fue dejar sus manos fuera de combate en medio de ambos, ella se negaba a participar en el beso, y se necesitó tiempo para llegar hasta el momento ideal, pero finalmente ella le devolvía el beso, y de repente las cosas empezaron a escapárseles de las manos; el beso se incendió y de lo único que ambos eran conscientes eran de la boca del otro contra la suya, de las manos del otro intentando tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, para Scott en ese momento solo importaban ellos, ellos ahí, ahora, disfrutando del sabor dulce de EJ, olvidando todo ante su olor y su tacto.

Las camisas y chaquetas de ambos se encontraban en alguna parte del piso, o posiblemente en las sillas, a ninguno le importo donde quedaron, estaban más ansiosos por sentirse que por preocuparse por donde terminaba la ropa, lo único que importaba era llegar a la cama y entregarse a lo que hacían, EJ gimió arañando la espalda desnuda de Scott al sentir la suave presión de sus labios contra su cuello, una suave presión que pronto obtuvo algo de dolor al sentir una ligera pero poderosa mordida que estaba destinada a dejar marca, y le gusto, no le importo que quisiera marcarla, ella también quería hacerlo, ambos habían perdido por completo el control de sus acciones, ahora lo único que importaba era el peso del moreno aprisionándola contra la cama, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus labios que volvieron a apoderarse de su boca en otro beso apasionado, sus manos que ahora se encontraban bajando por su abdomen en busca de liberarlos a ambos de los pantalones y hacer el momento aún más íntimo; sin embargo fue esa misma acción la que hizo salir a EJ de la neblina de excitación y placer y provocando que con toda la fuerza que tuvo, alejo a Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que estamos haciendo?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Pero no me importa.

-A mí sí me importa.-dijo ella volteando la cara cuando intentó besarla.

-EJ, estamos teniendo un momento.-dijo Scott.-Déjalo ser.

-Eres el novio de Allison.-dijo EJ saliendo de debajo del chico y poniéndose de pie.-Y ella es mi hermana.

-Claro.-dijo Scott distraídamente mientras la veía ponerse la camisa.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo Scott.-Me disculpo, no sé qué paso, supongo que me deje llevar por el momento.

-Es por esto que no podemos ser amigos.-dijo ella.-Lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche, no está bien.

-Se sentía bien.-dijo él.-Correcto.

-Pero no lo es.-dijo ella.-Tú tienes novia, y yo también, así que es mejor que...

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott parándose de golpe.-Espera un momento, ¿tienes novio?

-Víctor me lo pidió hoy por la mañana, dije que sí.-dijo ella.-Pero estás perdiendo el punto aquí...

-No estoy perdiendo nada.-dijo Scott.- ¿Porque tienes novio? Pensé que no te interesaba tener novio.

-Me gusta Víctor.-dijo EJ.-Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

-¿Te gusta Víctor?-pregunto él.

-Sí, es un buen chico y resulta que compartimos intereses.-dijo EJ.-Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Es mayor que tú.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, igual que tu.-dijo EJ.-No me importa su edad, me gusta Víctor, es lindo y no le importa lo mi tía hizo ni que mi padre me sacara del baile.

-No lo apruebo.-dijo Scott.

-En ese caso iré ahora mismo a terminar mi relación con él.-dijo ella.-Y de paso anunciarle a todo que desde este momento, Scott McCall me dirá con quién salgo.

-No seas dramática.-dijo él.

-No seas un idiota.-replico la morena.

-Mira, no conoces a Víctor.-dijo él.-Quizá solo quiera, ya sabes.

-Qué raro Scott, creo que para eso son las relaciones, para conocerse.-dijo ella.- ¿Quiere lo que tú y yo casi hacemos? No es tan mala idea.

-No es lo mismo.-dijo él.

-Para mí lo es.-dijo EJ.

-Solo lo estás diciendo para molestarme.-dijo él.

-Estoy diciendo esto para que te entre en la cabeza que no podemos ser amigos.-dijo EJ.-La amistad no entra en nuestro futuro, Scott, debes entenderlo.

-Por qué tu no quieres que lo seamos.-dijo él.-Podemos ser amigos.

-Después de ver lo que paso hace un momento, lo dudo.-dijo ella.-Los amigos no hacen esas cosas, Scott.

-Perdí el control, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice.

-Exacto.-dijo ella.-Eres el novio de mi hermana, ni siquiera debería de pensar en ti.

-¿Piensas en mí?-pregunto él.

-No podemos ser amigos.-esquivo EJ la pregunta.-No está en discusión.

-Si no le das una oportunidad no va a funcionar.-dijo Scott.-Creo que merece la oportunidad.

-¿Y qué haremos?-pregunto ella.- ¿Siempre tener a una tercera persona involucrada? ¿Me bañare en acónito para que no puedas acercarte a mí? ¿Nos ignoraremos si estamos solos?

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Podemos pensar en algo.

-Mira, Allison es mi hermana, y lo que paso esta noche, no puede volver a pasar, nunca.-dijo ella.-No vamos a decirle ninguna palabra, eso está decidido.

-Le mentí una vez, no lo hare dos veces.-dijo Scott.

-Llámale omisión.-dijo ella.-Porque si esperas que al decirle que casi te acuestas con su hermana continúen de luna de miel, buena suerte con eso.

-Es lo mismo que hice cuando le oculte que soy un hombre lobo.-dijo Scott.-Si soy honesto, ella me perdonara.

-Sí, el problema es que no la conoces.-dijo ella.-La trataste de proteger y te dejo botado, incluso te disparo porque mí tía Kate le metió en la idea que eras peligroso, no lo pensó dos veces, te disparo, imagina si le dices que casi dormiste con su hermanita.

-Le diré la verdad.-dijo Scott.-No estaba pensando.

-¿Estás borracho? ¿Estás drogado? ¿Tienes una enfermedad mental?-pregunto EJ.-Aguarda, eres un hombre lobo, no puedes estas las dos primeras, y si tuvieras la tercera, se curó cuando el alfa te mordió y te transformaste en un hombre lobo.

-No es necesario ser sarcástico.-dijo él.

-Scott, a menos que tengas una buena excusa para lo que paso, no le digas nada a Allison.-pidió ella.- ¿Tienes una buena excusa?

-Tampoco me detuviste.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, eso me hace tan culpable cómo tú.-dijo EJ.-Casi tengo sexo con el novio de mi hermana.

-Mira, se algo he aprendido, es que nunca ganas con ocultarles cosas.-dijo Scott.-Al final, la situación solo empeora.

-Tienes razón.-dijo EJ.-Es por eso que no nos hablaremos, no nos quedaremos solos, y no seremos amigos.

-¿Es tu solución?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Ignorarnos e ignorar lo que acaba de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Quizá hasta que tú rompas con Allison y ella empiece otra relación.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a romper?-pregunto Scott.

-Lo espero.-dijo ella.-De otra manera, no podré ver a la cara a mí hermana si se casan.

-¿Todo es sobre ti?-pregunto Scott.

-Quizá lo sea.-dijo ella tomando su mochila.-La decisión está tomada, no te molestes en levantarte, puedo encontrar el camino por mí misma, quédate y haz lo que más quieras.

-¿Cómo encontraras el camino?-pregunto Scott.-Estamos en medio del bosque, y estuviste todo el camino con el rostro enterrado en mi cuello, dudo que hayas visto algo.

-Hare lo que hacen los lobos.-dijo EJ saliendo de la cabaña.-Usaré el olfato.

-Ni siquiera eres uno de ellos.-dijo Scott acercándose a la puerta.

-Entonces hare lo que hacen los humanos, Scott.-grito ella.-Caminare y seguiré la estrella polar.

-Eso ni siquiera es gracioso.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?

-No lo hare.-replico ella.-Adiós Scott, ten una excelente noche.

-Sigue sin ser gracioso.-musito él antes de volver a ingresar a la cabaña y arrojarse a la cama.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Izumi Uchiha: El plan es que Kip sea amigo de Alexis, pronto sabremos que Kip no tiene muchos amigos por una perdida, y Alexis va a lentamente ayudarlo a superar esa perdida.

Y sí, Kip sera el nuevo amor de Lydia (y esperemos que el definitivo), aunque va a ver cierta resistencia por parte del rubio, y no porque no quiera admitir sus sentimientos, si no porque estara más enfocado en traer a EJ de regreso que ignorara todo hasta lograrlo.

Caroline Heartfilia: Hola! En la relación de ALexis y Jackson sera complicado definir quien es quien, creo que ambos tiene sus cosas y ambos pueden ocupar cualquier posición, aunque sí, suponiendo que Alexis sea uke, sera raro que entre por la ventana, aunque le podemos hechar la culpa a que Jackson sera señor negación y todos tienen necesidades que deben ser llenadas.

Kittywolf: Hola! Bueno, creo que aquí la unica cosa que puede ser, es un beso (de amor verdadero) que lo despierte de la maldición.

Capítulo 11:

AstronemaBlack: Sí, él va a tener una relación no cercana pero si estrecha al tener los mismo objetivos, ambos quieren muertos a todos los hombres lobos posibles, así que se uniran para trazar planes a espaldas de todos, incluso de Chris.

KittyWolf: Hola:

1.-Gerard sí conoce a Alexis, pero al igual que con Allison, no tienen una relación abuelo-nieto, el contacto entre ellos es muy poco.

2.-Sí, Gerard tendra conversaciones con Alexis y como ya mencione antes, tendran más que unas pocas conversaciones.

3.-No, Gerard no lo sabe, no se que piense Izumi, pero creo que Alicia huyo por esa razón, el codigo de los Argent establece que si son mordido y la mordida no los mata, tiene que suicidarse, y Alice no lo hizo, así que creo que eso va a ser una cosa que Alexis va a tener que mantener en secreto de toda su familia, al menos hasta que su madre regrese.

4.-Sí, ya ha comenzado, hasta ahorita tiene la curación y el odio, pronto ya no podra ocultar lo que es.

5.-Habrá un poco de romance Sterek en el siguiente capítulo, la ultima escena es entre ellos dos y ahí un flashback un tanto interesante tambien con ellos como protagonistas.

6.-Hasta que llegue Alexis, cómo ya dijo Chris, las quiere mantener lejos de todo eso, así que Alexis, por petición de Gerard (aunque esto sera desconocido por su prima), la entrenara en secreto de sus padres.

Miyuki: Hola, no te preocupes, este tampoco ha sido de mis capitulos favoritos, así que lo entiendo.

Y no te preocupes por Gerard, EJ le dara un par de lecciones a ese hombre.

Aron503: Hola, bienvenido!

Hasta ahorita los OC que han aparecido son:

1.- EJ Argent, hija adoptiva de los Argent.

2.- Brent Bryan, un nuevo profesor en Beacon.

3.- Mia (tía de Derek)

4.- Kip (primo de Derek)

Y creo que son todos los que han aparecido.

Proximos a aparecer:

1.- Alexis Cullen (primo de Allison y EJ)

2.- Elena O'Conner (amiga de EJ)

3.- Sirena O'Conner (hermana de Elena)

Y esto son los unicos que tengo planeados y que tendran un papel importante en la historia.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

P.D: Ya solo dos capítulos para la mencion de Alexis (estoy nerviosa).


	15. Capítulo 13: Kip

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, debo admitir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero que no haya problema con eso.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, no leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 1 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII: Kip**

El despertador marcaba las 4:30 de la mañana cuando finalmente decidió dejar de intentar dormir, y cómo no quería enfrentar a su padre, al menos no al día siguiente de verlo participar en el asesinato de alguien, y tampoco quería dar explicaciones de porque utilizaba una ligera bufanda que había obtenido como obsequio en la Navidad pasada y que nunca utilizaba, ya que según sus palabras odiaba sentir cosas alrededor del cuello que no fuera su collar, así que simplemente decidió tomar sus cosas, subirse al auto y salir de la casa lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría alguien con el mismo problema qué ella.

-¿Sabes que son las 6 de la mañana, verdad?-pregunto Stiles cuando abrió la puerta.

-Traje café.-dijo ella enseñándole los vasos de Starbucks.

-Genial.-dijo Stiles adueñándose de dos vasos.-Conoces el camino a mi habitación.

-¿Qué dirá tu padre si ve que tienes una chica en tu habitación a las 6 de la mañana?-pregunto ella.

-No tardara en irse.-dijo Stiles.-Tiene el turno de día.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no hacemos el desayuno?-pregunto EJ.-Puedo preparar algo.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunto Stiles.

-Te escuchas sorprendido.-dijo ella.

-Un poco.-dijo él.

-Se hacer muchas cosas.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué tal sándwiches de huevo y tocino?

-Demasiada grasa.-dijo Stiles.-No quiero que a mi papá le suba el colesterol o nada por el estilo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué hay de tostadas francesas? No tienen tantas grasas.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pan, huevo, sal, leche y mantequilla.-dijo ella.- ¿Lo tienes o vamos a comprar?

-Creo que tengo lo necesario.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Tienes fresas y moras?-pregunto ella.-Me gusta añadirles.

-Fresas y frambuesas.-dijo Stiles.-Nunca faltan en esta casa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Jules solía desayunar muchas veces aquí, y esas eran sus favoritas.-dijo Stiles.-Y nos pegó el gusto a nosotros, así que siempre compramos uno o dos paquetes.

-Genial.-dijo EJ quitándose la chamarra y la bufanda.- Vamos a trabajar.

-Espera un minuto.-pidió Stiles tomándola de brazo.- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Quizá me golpee con algo.

-Pero a ti no te quedan moretones.-dijo él.-Sanas.

-Sí, pues este lo hizo, tenía que pasar alguna vez.-dijo ella.-O quizá el golpe ha sido demasiado reciente, ya te he dicho que la curación se está alentando.

-No, no me lo dijiste.-dijo Stiles.-Mencionaste algo, pero no lo dijiste cómo tal.

-Bueno, ya te lo dije.-dijo ella.-Debe ser un golpe que está tardando en sanar.

-Claro, un golpe en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y de esa peculiar forma, debes de pensar que yo nací ayer.-dijo él.- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Fui al bosque.-dijo ella distraídamente mientras comenzaba hacer la mezcla.-Dispare un par de flechas.

-¿Y te topaste con Víctor?-pregunto Stiles.

-No precisamente.-dijo ella.

-Pero Víctor es tu novio.-dijo él.- ¿Dormiste con alguien más?

-¡No!-exclamo ella rápidamente.-No dormí con nadie.

-Lamento llevarte la contraria, pero ese mordisco me dice otra cosa.-dijo Stiles.-Alguien ha sido traviesa.

-Y no tienes idea.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto él.

-Demostrar una razón más por la que Scott y yo no podemos ser amigos.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él confundido

-Por las cosas que podemos hacer.-dijo ella.-Sobre todo si estamos solos.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-pregunto él.

-Nada de qué preocuparse.-dijo ella.

-Espera un minuto, ¿Scott y tú? ¿Él te hizo esa marca?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cómo demonios paso eso?

-No entiendes.-dijo ella.

-¡Se acostaron!-acuso Stiles.

-No, no entiendes.-repitió ella.-Es más complicado.

-¿Qué parte no entiendo?-pregunto Stiles.-Scott y tú hicieron cositas bajo la sabana.

-No, no acostamos.-dijo EJ.-Lo detuvimos antes de que ocurriera, bueno, yo lo detuve y no hicimos ninguna cosita debajo de la sabana, no teníamos una a la mano.

-Pero iba a pasar.-dijo Stiles.-Con sabana o sin sabana, iba a pasar.

-Pero lo detuvimos.-dijo EJ.-Y ni siquiera sé cómo paso.

-Bueno, ustedes dos se gustan.-dijo Stiles.-Y existe cierta chispa entre ustedes, algunas veces eso no se puede negar.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo ella.-No sé qué paso.

-No se requiere mucha ciencia.-dijo Stiles.-La química hizo su efecto.

-No me refiero a eso, yo acababa de salir de un ataque de pánico y el acaba de sacar a la luz sentimientos que no salen a relucir demasiado.-dijo ella.-Un segundo hablábamos de Anna y al siguiente estábamos prácticamente desnudos encima del otro, bueno él estaba encima de mí; pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no sé cómo paso, fue cómo si no controláramos lo que hacíamos.

-¿Te hablo de Jules?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.-Te digo que casi tenemos sexo y tu preguntas eso.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Stiles.-Nunca habla de Jules con nadie, nunca.

-Bueno, lo hizo conmigo.-dijo EJ.-Igual que tú el primer día.

-Es un caso completamente diferente.-dijo Stiles.-Era mi amiga, para él era su todo.

-Sí, pero también le dijo a papá de su existencia.-dijo EJ.-O al menos eso creo, papá supo el nombre con el que se refiere a ella.

-La única forma que Scott hable de Jules es cuando cuestionan sus sentimientos por ella, tu padre debió haberlo hecho.-dijo Stiles.-E incluso cuando eso pasa, no habla en realidad de ella, solamente defiende sus sentimientos.

-Hablo de ella en clase de Bryan.-dijo ella.

-Hablo de lo que sintió cuando murió, no de ella.-dijo él.-No habla con nadie de Jules, creo que en el fondo todavía mantiene la esperanza de... No lo sé, de que...

-De despertarse y que todo haya sido un mal sueño.-dijo EJ.-Despertarse y encontrarse con ella.

-Exacto.-dijo él.-Allison es la primera chica por la que se interesa, nunca hubo alguien más para él que Jules.

-Y es por eso que no podemos ser amigos.-dijo EJ.-Sí el todavía alberga una esperanza de que Jules este viva, eso significa que no está completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por Allison, no puedo interferir en su relación.

-Creo que por eso necesitas ser su amiga.-dijo Stiles.-Tienes que ayudarle a que poco a poco Allison deje de estar en segundo plano.

-Creo que eso ya paso.-dijo EJ.-Allison es su mundo ahora.

-No, su mundo es Jules, dudo que en algún momento deje de serlo.-dijo Stiles.-Pero tú puedes cambiar eso.

-¿Cómo haría eso?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Pero tienes que hacerlo, te necesita.

-¿Quién necesita a quién?-pregunto el padre de Stiles desde la puerta.

-¡Sheriff!-exclamo EJ.-Buenos días, ¿quiere desayunar?

-Quiero saber qué haces en mi casa a las 6:30 de la mañana.-dijo el hombre mirando el reloj.

-Necesitaba hablar con Stiles.-dijo ella.-Y hacerle el desayuno, tome asiento.

-Claro.-dijo John.-Gracias.

-Cuando guste.-dijo ella.- ¿Café, leche, un batido o te?

-Café, por favor.-pidió John.- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-No.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Juraría que la última vez qué te vi lo tenías más largo.-dijo el hombre.

-Es el peinado, papá.-dijo Stiles.-Le gusta jugar con el cabello.

-¿En serio?-pregunto John.

-Tengo TDAH, tengo que distraerme de alguna manera.-dijo EJ.-Nunca me vera con un largo igual.

-¿Qué tan largo lo tienes?-pregunto John.

-A la altura de la cintura.-dijo ella.-Quizá un par de centímetros más largo.

-¿Y por qué no lo muestras?-pregunto John.

-Eso le quitaría lo divertido a peinarme y me daría más tiempo libre, lo que implicara tener que reorganizar mis horarios y tener que buscar una o dos actividades para realizar y poder mantenerme distraída hasta que sea la hora de salir de mi habitación, la investigación ayudaría, pero es lo que regularmente es lo que hago antes de peinarme, así que tiene que ser una actividad nueva que permita perder mi tiempo con algo productivo.-dijo EJ.-Y dado que conseguir alguna actividad productiva a las 4 de la mañana es difícil, bueno, tengo que quedarme con el peinado.

-¿Por qué no leer un libro?-pregunto el rubio.

-Eso solo funciona por poco tiempo.-dijo EJ.-Quizá 15 o 20 minutos, máximo media hora.

-¿Ver película?-pregunto John.

-Tendría que hacer alguna otra actividad.-dijo ella.-Regularmente no tiendo a soportar más de una hora sentada.

-En ese caso sigue con el peinado.-dijo John.

-Sí, es algo complicado.-dijo ella riendo.-Pero es mi vida, estoy acostumbrada.

-En realidad suena interesante.-dijo John.

-Yo no le llamaría interesante.-dijo ella.-No recuerdo nada de mis primeros años de vida, así que no estoy segura de que sea interesante.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunto John.

-Papá, no recuerda nada de sus primero años de vida, es obvio que no te puede responder.-dijo Stiles.-Su vida empieza cuando los Argent la rescataron.

-Eso es cierto.-confirmo EJ.-Creemos que hubo un incendio, o algo parecido, pero no sabemos más, y aparte de nombres y fechas no tengo nada.

-¿Nombres y fechas?-pregunto John.- ¿Sabes quién es tu familia?

-No, son más bien nombres y fechas al azar, no tengo un significado para esas fechas ni un cara para esos nombres.-dijo ella.-Son como simples datos almacenados en mi cabeza, los psiquiatras con los que fui piensan que posiblemente se trate de los nombres de mi familia o fechas significativa, pero no tengo nada.

-Debe ser duro.-dijo John.-No sé qué haría si me encontrara en esa posición.

-Aprendes a sobrevivir.-dijo EJ.-O al menos eso hice.

-Pregúntale por los nombres papá.-pidió Stiles.-Son nombres un tanto extraños.

-No son extraños.-dijo ella.

-¿Bartek?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es un diminutivo de Bartolomé.-dijo ella.-Y en Polonia un antiguo roble tiene ese nombre.

-¿Lo investigaste?-pregunto Stiles.

-TDAH.-dijo ella cómo respuesta.

-¿Bartek?-pregunto John.- ¿Qué otros nombres tienes? ¿Quizá Dominic?

-¡Alexander!-exclamo EJ.-Lo siento, pero es que si me dicen Dominic, lo primero en que pienso es en Alexander.

-Dominic Alexander.-dijo John dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.-Una excelente combinación de nombres.

-Sí, mis psiquiatras dijeron que posiblemente era alguien muy cercano a mí, alguien a quien quería y admiraba.-dijo ella.-Asumieron que posiblemente era el nombre de mi padre o un hermano.

-¿Y con ese nombre no fueron capaces de buscar a tu familia?-pregunto Stiles.

-No teníamos un apellido o una dirección.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes cuantos Dominic Alexander existen? Cientos, para cuando termináramos de preguntar a todos ya habrían pasado años del accidente.

-Así que no buscaron.-dijo Stiles.

-No, todo se quedó en una teoría de los psiquiatras.-dijo EJ.-Una de muchas.

-¿Con cuántos psiquiatras fuiste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Unos 6 o 7.-dijo ella.-Solía morderlos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Querían obligarme a hablar con ellos.-dijo ella.-Y con los únicos que hable durante los primeros meses fueron con mi familia.

-¿Por qué no te creo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es la única respuesta que tendrás.-dijo ella antes de desviar la mirada al sheriff que parecía haber entrado en shock.- ¿Sheriff?

-¿Papá?-pregunto Stiles al ver que su padre no reaccionaba.- ¡PAPÁ!

-Lo siento.-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, solo que llegare tarde.-dijo John.-Te veré en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.-dijo Stiles.

-Te veo después, EJ, el desayuno estaba delicioso.-se despidió el hombre mayor.-Vayan con cuidado.

-Mantenga el orden y arreste muchos delincuentes, excepto si se trata de mí, me tiene que dejar cometer algunos crímenes.-se despidió EJ haciéndolo detenerse en la puerta.-Y trate que no le disparen en el cumplimiento del deber, no soy una fan de los hospitales,

-Lo hare.-dijo el sheriff antes de tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto EJ ante la expresión de seriedad de ambos Stilinski.

-Tus palabras son parecidas a las que Jules les decía.-dijo Stiles.-Cada vez que papá se marchaba a la comisaria y ella estaba aquí, siempre le decía un juego de palabras parecido.

-No lo sabía,-dijo ella.-Solo quería hacerlo reír.

-No tenías que saberlo.-dijo él.-No te preocupes, solo fue el impacto de las palabras.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.- ¿Listo para irnos?

-Sí, iré a cambiarme y por mis cosas.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Nos vamos juntos, verdad?

-¿Mi auto o el tuyo?-pregunto ella.

-Usemos el tuyo.-dictamino Stiles.-Veamos cuanto tardan en llamar a mi padre y decirle que no he ido al colegio.

-Arreglare la cocina en lo que te arreglas.-dijo ella.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Por última vez Stiles, no voy a hacer eso.-dijo EJ mientras entraban a la escuela.-Mi relación con Scott, si es que en algún momento hubo uno, termino ayer, ¿quedo claro?

Stiles la suspiro siguiendo a la morena, en el trayecto de su casa a la escuela la obligo a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Scott, forzándola a que le contara lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho de Jules, y tras obtener lo que quería, intento convencerla de que era la única que iba a conseguir que Scott saliera del enamoramiento que aún tenía con Jules y que le impedía abrirse completamente a Allison.

-Es la única manera.-dijo Stiles.

-No me importa.-dijo ella.

-Es mi mejor amigo.-dijo él.-Y aunque lo niegues también es el tuyo.

-Sigue sin importarme.-dijo EJ.

-Vamos, EJ.-suplico el chico.-Eres la única oportunidad de Scott de dejar el pasado atrás.

-No.-dijo ella.

-No lo hagas por ti o por Scott, hazlo por tu hermana.-dijo el chico con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo ella.-No voy a hacerlo.

-¡Es tu hermana!-dijo Stiles.

-Vemos, ¿mi salud mental o ayudar a mi hermana con sus problemas románticos?-pregunto EJ fingiendo jugar con una balanza.-Sí, mi salud mental es más importante.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?-pregunto él.

-¿Por lo pronto?-pregunto ella.-Ir a clase, toca economía y sabes que odio perderme las clases de Finstock.

-En ese caso, vamos.-pidió Stiles tomándola del brazo.

EJ sintió el jaloneo del castaño guiándola hasta el aula de economía y lo dejo ser, por más que Stiles intentara que le ayudara, ella siempre se iba a negar, ella y Scott no iban a ser amigos, ni en ese momento ni nunca, lo mejor es que todo lo relacionado con el lobo se lo dejara a su hermana, la misma hermana que los esperaba en la puerta del aula y que los detuvo cuando quisieron entrar.

-¿Puedes moverte?-pregunto EJ.-Tengo que entrar a clase.

-Saliste antes de que alguno de nosotros estuviera despierto.-dijo ella.

-Deje una nota.-dijo la morena.

-No, no lo hiciste.-dijo Allison.-Papá y mamá casi se vuelven locos cuando no supieron nada de ti.

-¿No la deje? Debí haberlo olvidado.-dijo EJ.-Pero tenemos algo que se llaman teléfonos, pudieron haber llamado.

-No contestaste las llamadas.-dijo su hermana.

-El teléfono no sonó.-dijo Stiles.

-Cierto, lo debí haber dejado en el auto cuando entre a tu casa.-dijo EJ.-Me disculpare cuando regrese.

-Mamá y papá te prohibieron juntarte con Stiles y Scott.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué les dirás?

-Bueno, mamá y papá te prohibieron revocarte con Scott, y prácticamente tienen sexo con él en tu habitación.-dijo EJ provocando que su hermana palideciera.-Deja que yo me encargue de mis cosas, ¿quieres? Creo que tú tienes tus propias cosas por las que preocuparte y encargarte, hermana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Puedo ver a Scott entrar y salir de tú habitación por la ventana.-dijo EJ.-El resto es parte de mi cosecha, los adolescentes solo se meten a las casas de sus novias para una sola cosa.

-No puedes decírselos.-dijo Allison.

-Déjame en paz y no les diré nada.-dijo EJ.-Tú no abres tu preciosa boquita, yo no abro la mía.

-Bien.-dijo Allison.  
-Y no quiero que me fastidies.-dijo EJ.-Y no quiero escuchar cualquier queja de mí, ¿entendido?

-Ese es demasiado.-dijo su hermana.-Y completamente injusto.

-Siempre le podemos decir a nuestros padres.-dijo EJ.-Solo piensa, ¿Quién estará en peor situación? Quien se junta con un simple chico humano sin ningún tipo de sangre sobrenatural en sus venas o la que se acuesta con un hombre lobo bajo su propio techo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Pero tarde o temprano, voy a tener ventaja.

-Mira, voy a hacerles caso.-dijo EJ.-No voy a volver a hablar con Scott, nunca, así que solamente tengo que demostrarles que Stiles es un chico cualquiera, sin problemas.

-¡Hey!-se quejó el chico.-Estoy aquí mismo.

-Stiles, sé que no eres un chico cualquiera, pero ellos no deben por que saberlo.-dijo EJ abrazándolo por los hombros.-Así que hermana mayor, nunca estaré en desventaja.

-Ya veremos eso.-dijo Allison antes de entrar al salón.

-¿En serio crees que peleando vas a lograr algo?-pregunto Stiles.-No deberías… No lo sé, ¿quizá buscar aliados? Allison puede ayudar.

-No voy a involucrar a mi hermana en esto.-dijo EJ.-Voy a enfrentar a mi padre y a tu novio por mi cuenta.

-Derek no es mi novio.-dijo Stiles.-Apenas y nos soportamos.

-¿Quién dijo algo de Derek?-pregunto la morena siguiendo el camino que su hermana había seguido.

-Maldición.-gruño Stiles al ser objeto de la mirada burlona de su amiga.

Scott ya estaba sentado en su lugar cuando entro al aula y EJ se dirigió a su lugar sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada al moreno que solo la observo de reojo tomar su lugar habitual mientras charlaba con Allison, y Stiles no tuvo otra más que sentarse y tratar de limpiar su nombre tras la burla.

-¡Argent! ¡Stilinski!-gruño Finstock.-La clase va a comenzar.

-Lo siento entrenador.-dijo EJ enderezándose.-Estamos listos cuando usted quiera.

-Gracias por el permiso.-dijo el entrenador.-Ya que lo tengo comenzaremos con ejercicios, ¿quién dice yo para resolverlos? Greenberg baja la mano, sabemos que puedes resolverlos.

-¿Por qué pregunta si nunca acepta nuestras sugerencias?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque soy el profesor.-dijo Finstock.- ¿Qué tal una competencia sana entre hermanas?

-¿Qué tal si lo olvida?-pregunto EJ.

-Una competencia sana entre hermanas, será.-dijo Finstock.-Argent y Argent, pasen al pizarrón.

-¿Tenías que abrir la boca?-pregunto Allison poniéndose de pie.

-Tengo que avergonzarte.-sonrió EJ encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien.-dijo Finstock.-Tienen 10 minutos.

-Necesito 5.-dijo EJ.

-Si lo resuelves en 3, te salvas de las carreras suicidas.-dijo Finstock.

-Me gustan los desafíos.-dijo EJ.

-Empiecen.-ordeno el entrenador.

-Disculpe, ¿es la clase del entrenador Finstock?-pregunto un rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Quién pregunta?-pregunto Finstock.

-Soy Kip Argent, acabo de llegar.-dijo él rubio entregándole un papel.-Me dijeron que era la primera clase.

-Aquí no dice Kip.-acuso Finstock leyendo el papel.

-Me disculpo, pero solamente durante los primeros 3 años de mi vida fue JR, mi prima de un año me bautizo cómo Kip y obligo a todo el mundo a llamarme así.-dijo el chico.-Ahora son contados los que no me llaman de esa manera.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto EJ.-No pareces de 16.

-Acabo de cumplir 18.-dijo Kip.-Perdí dos años porque decidí salir a conocer el mundo, aunque en este caso, el país.

-¿Por qué no terminarla en modo online?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión?-pregunto Kip.-Cómo estudiante puedo ir a los bailes, partidos de lacrosse y cualquier actividad que desee.

-¿Sabes jugar lacrosse?-pregunto Finstock.

-Desde que era un niño.-asintió Kip.-Bastante bien, según dicen.

-Bienvenido al equipo.-dijo Finstock.

-Me temo que se equivoca, entrenador.-dijo el rubio.-Le dije que sabía jugar, no que jugara.

-¿No juegas?-pregunto Finstock.

-No desde hace años.-dijo Kip.-Ahora solo observo.

-Si sabes jugar, ¿Por qué ya no juegas?-pregunto Finstock.

-Creo que eso es personal.-dijo Kip.

-¿Por qué ya no juegas?-pregunto el entrenador.-Y no digas personal, porque hare que juegues.

-¿Cómo piensa a hacer eso?-pregunto Kip.-Para empezar ya tengo 18 años y para terminar estamos en un país libre.

-Si tú no juegas, no hay calificación aprobatoria para mi materia.-dijo Finstock.

-No puede hacer eso.-dijo Kip.

-Puedo.-dijo Finstock.-Así que dime, ¿por qué no juega lacrosse?

-Mi mejor amigo y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo.-dijo Kip.-Pero hace 6 años fue asesinado junto al resto de mi familia, desde el momento en que me entere de eso, ya no tuve el coraje suficiente para volver a entrar a un campo cómo jugador.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el entrenador.-Deberías seguir haciéndolo en su memoria.

-Lo haría, pero me siento culpable de su muerte.-dijo Kip.-Se supone que mi mamá y yo deberíamos haber estado con ellos la noche del incendio, era una reunión familiar, pero me metí en problemas y tuvimos que retrasar la visita, así en vez de estar con la familia, estábamos en Minnesota.

-No eres culpable.-dijo EJ.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me sienta de esa manera.-dijo Kip.-Me siento culpable por que si hubiera estado aquí ambos estaríamos vivos o ambos estaríamos muertos.

-Pero no sabes eso con seguridad.-dijo EJ.

-Nuestras reuniones familiares eran un tanto complicadas.-dijo Kip.-Regularmente los niños eran separados de los adultos, así que Bartek y yo solíamos pasarla fuera de la casa durante el día.

-Vaya reuniones familiares.-dijo EJ.

-Eres EJ.-dijo Kip.-Mi primo me dijo mucho sobre ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas.-dijo ella.-Espera, ¿quién es tu primo?

-Supongo que alguien que conoces.-dijo Kip.-Aunque ahora sé porque, eres como su versión femenina, aunque más habladora y guapa, así que no es raro que le gustes, a Seb le gustan las cosas que le recuerdan a sí mismo.

-Vaya, eso me llego al profundo de mi corazón.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quién es Seb?

-Mi primo.-dijo Kip.

-No conozco a ningún Seb.-dijo EJ.

-El hablo de ti, así que debes conocerlo.-dijo Kip.-Y bastante bien, porque no suele importarle las demás personas.

-Qué lindo.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, él es así.-dijo Kip.-Pero definitivamente no me importaría interesarme en ti.

-¿Estás coqueteándome?-pregunto ella.

-¿Serviría de algo?-pregunto él.

-Tiene novio.-soltó Scott de golpe para sorpresa de todos.

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-No lo sabía, lo siento amigo, no sabía que era tu chica.

-Él no es mi novio.-dijo EJ mirando enojada a Scott.-Víctor está un grado arriba de nosotros, así que no compartimos ninguna clase.

-¿Entonces no es tu novio?-pregunto Kip mirando a Scott.-Por la forma en que lo dijo, pensé que estaba enojado y un tanto celoso.

-Y si lo fuera, posiblemente hubiera roto con él en este mismo instante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Dónde quedo la confianza?

-Sí, donde quedo.-dijo Kip.-Aunque debí suponer que tenías novio, bonita marca.

-Maldición.-musito EJ acomodándose la bufanda nuevamente en su lugar.-Es un golpe.

-Un golpe en esa ubicación es muy difícil de conseguir.-dijo Kip.-Y creo que se reconocer un mordisco.

-Bueno, Kip bienvenido a Beacon Hills, toma asiento, porque déjame decirte que me encantara tenerte en clase.-dijo Finstock al que EJ se había quedado callada ante la mirada burlesca del chico.-Ya veré como convencerte de jugar.

-Sí, eso no va a pasar.-dijo Kip.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo Finstock antes de girarse a EJ.-Parece que alguien me deberá el doble de carreras.

-No yo.-dijo EJ.-Terminé hace un minuto.

-¿Qué hiciste durante ese minuto?-pregunto Finstock.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ mirando se creación.-Creo que es un rostro.

-¿Alguien que conozcas?-pregunto Finstock.

-Puede ser.-dijo EJ borrando el dibujo.-Cómo sea, termine en menos de tres minutos, eso me garantiza un entrenamiento libre de carreras suicidas.

-Ve a tu lugar.-gruño Finstock.

-Yo también lo quiero entrenador.-dijo EJ sentándose en su lugar.-Hola tú.

-Hola.-dijo Kip.

-No juegues un juego que vas a perder.-advirtió EJ.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-pregunto el rubio.

-Estoy haciéndote una promesa.-dijo ella antes de inclinarse hacia Stiles.

Kip sonrió ante la actitud de la morena, iba a pasar un buen tiempo con ella, fuera o no su prima, iban a disfrutar todos los momentos que tuviera con ella, algo le decía que iba a resultar muy divertido.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Scott cuando salían de los vestidores.- ¿O seguirás pegado a EJ?

-Estoy trabajando en algo.-dijo Stiles.-Y más aparte EJ ya está en el campo.

-¿En algo?-pregunto Scott.

-Estoy tratando de averiguar que esconde.-dijo Stiles.

-Creí que ya lo sabíamos.-dijo Scott.

-Querido Scotty, tienes mucho que aprender, si no es que demasiado.-dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Las mujeres son complicadas, solo te dicen lo que quieren decirte.

-¿Y?-pregunto Scott.

-Necesitas averiguar más si realmente quieres conocerlas.-dijo Stiles.-Necesitas hablar con ellas.

-Bueno, no sé si te das cuenta, pero no soy el mejor hablando con las personas.-dijo Scott.-Y nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, así que dejando a un lado a Allison, mi madre y tú, no hablare con nade.

-Sí, eso escuche.-dijo Stiles.-Creo que prefieres hacerles marcas.

-Te lo dijo.-dijo Scott.

-En efecto.-dijo Stiles.-Me conto todo, lo que mi supuesto mejor amigo no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo te lo cuento?-pregunto Scott.-Has estado pegado a los talones de EJ, me ignoraste durante toda la mañana.

-Ella llego primero.-dijo Stiles.-Pero no importa, adelante, comienza a hablar.

-Ya sabes la historia.-dijo Scott.- ¿Para qué quieres saber más?

-Quiero conocer los dos lados de la historia.-dijo Stiles.-Así que habla, no me obligues a forzarte a hacerlo.

-Casa.-dijo Scott sencillamente.

-¿Qué ?-pregunto Stiles.

-Besarla y estar entre sus brazos fue cómo volver a casa.-dijo Scott.-Se sentía correcto, se sentía bien estar con ella, haciendo lo que hacíamos.

-¿Esa es tu escusa?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Se sentía bien?

-No me estoy defendiendo.-dijo Scott.-Estoy diciendo lo que sentía.

-¿Qué sentirá Allison cuando se entere?-pregunto Stiles.

-Me prohibió decírselo.-dijo Scott.-Y me dijo que no iba a volver a hablar conmigo nunca más, al menos hasta que Allison y yo nos separáramos y ella iniciara otra relación.

-Entonces tienes una oportunidad.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué piensas que Allison y yo terminaremos?-pregunto Scott.

-Casi tienes sexo con su hermana.-dijo Stiles.-Es por eso que lo digo.

-Fue un error.-dijo Scott.

-Primero dices que se sentía bien, correcto.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Y ahora que fue un error? ¿Quién demonios te entiende?

-Que se sintiera de esa manera no indica que lo fuera.-dijo Scott.-Mira, me gusta Allison y no sé qué paso anoche con EJ, pero no volverá a pasar.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Dudas de mí?-pregunto Scott.

-Mira, quizá EJ tenga razón.-dijo Stiles.-No pueden ser amigos.

-Dudas de mí.-afirmó el latino.

-Scott, solo digo las cosas como son.-dijo Stiles.-EJ se alejó de ti para que Allison no saliera lastimada, si lo vemos con ese solo objetivo, tú y EJ no deben ser amigos.

-Allison no saldrá lastimada.-dijo Scott.-La amo.

-Respóndeme esto, y se honesto.-pidió Stiles.-Si Jules volviera, ¿a quién elegirías? ¿A Allison o a Jules?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Y por qué la estás haciendo? Está fuera de lugar.

-Es una pregunta valida.-dijo Stiles.-Y necesitas que haga esa pregunta.

-No, no lo necesito.-dijo Scott.-Lia no tiene nada que ver con EJ ni con Allison.

-Si tiene algo que ver con ellas.-dijo Stiles.-A ti.

-Lia está muerta, Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Y no va a volver.

-Cuando veo a EJ, veo a Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Y creo que tú también lo haces.

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Scott.

-Mírame Scott, mírame en los ojos y niégalo.-ordeno Stiles.-Niega que no te sientes de la misma manera que te sentías con Jules cuando estas con EJ, niega que no sientes esa necesidad de protegerla, niega que cuando estamos con ella estamos completos.

-Stiles, vamos.-pidió Scott.-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Niégalo y dejare el tema.-dijo Stiles.- ¿No puedes hacerlo, verdad? EJ te recuerda a Jules.

-Que me recuerde a Lia no significa que lo sea.-dijo Scott.-EJ no es Lia, y es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir.

-Primero convéncete a ti mismo.-dijo Stiles.-Después trata de convencer al resto.

-Mira, yo más que nadie quisiera que Lia estuviera viva, pero no lo está y tengo que seguir adelante.-dijo Scott.-Dejar el pasado atrás.

-Tienes que hacerlo, ¿pero lo quieres hacer?-pregunto Stiles.

-Nunca voy a dejar de amar a Lia, pero no significa que no pueda amar a otras personas.-dijo Scott.-Ella está muerta y Allison está aquí, Allison es mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Entonces hazlo.-dijo Stiles.-Se feliz, pero deja a EJ fuera de eso.

-Es mi amiga.-dijo Scott.-O al menos eso creo.

-Creo que es más que eso.-dijo Stiles.-Le hablaste de Jules.

-¿Te dijo?-pregunto Scott.

-Me conto la mayoría.-dijo Stiles.-Aunque no me hablo específicamente de lo que hablaron.

-Confié en ella.-dijo Scott.-Y me paga corriendo a contártelo.

-Ese no es el punto, Scott.-dijo el castaño.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste de Jules a alguien? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste una foto de ella y sonreíste al recordar algo que hicimos?

-No necesito hablar de ella para recordarla y no necesito ver fotos para recordar lo que hacíamos.-dijo Scott.-No lo necesito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Stiles.

-Puedo escucharla Stiles, llamándome y riendo.-dijo Scott.-Y puedo verla, su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes cuando planeaba algo.

-No quise decir que no lo hicieras.-dijo Stiles.

-Stiles, es cierto aun amo a Lia y la extraño y no necesito que alguien me lo diga.-dijo Scott.-Y si, posiblemente nunca deje de amarla, pero porque no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué hay de Allison?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Ella sabe esto?

-No, porque a pesar de que amo a Lia, es mi pasado.-dijo Scott.-Allison es mi presente y es todo lo que tiene que saber.

-Tienes que ser honesto.-dijo Stiles.-Si quieres que esa relación funcione tienes que hablarle de Jules y decirle lo que paso con EJ.

-No voy a decirle lo que paso con EJ, y no voy a hablarle de Lia.-dijo Scott.-EJ me pidió que no lo hiciera, y Lia no es de su incumbencia.

-Lo es.-dijo Stiles.-Es quien te frena para realmente abrirte a Allison.

-Escogería a Lia.-dijo Scott tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Preguntaste que a quien escogería, si a Lia o a Allison.-dijo Scott.-Te estoy dando una respuesta, escogería a Lia, sin pensarlo.

-¿Y no piensas que esa atracción que sientes por EJ es por Lia?-pregunto Stiles.-Dices que yo quiero creer que EJ es Jules, ¿pero no será al contrario?

-EJ no es Lia, y no siento ninguna atracción por ella.-dijo Scott.-EJ es un persona a la que se le puede considerar una amiga, pero nada más, ¿me preocupo por ella? Sí, ¿me gusta? Sí, ¿dejaría la relación que sostengo con la primera chica que me interesa por ella? No.

-Si no sientes ninguna atracción por ella, ¿Cómo demonios terminaron en la cama?-pregunto Stiles.

-No terminamos en la cama.-dijo Scott.-Casi lo hacemos, pero lo terminamos.

-Ese "casi" es la clave, Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Quiere decir que si hay una atracción.

-Quizá una atracción física.-dijo Scott.-Pero nada más.

-Entonces sin un interés por ella, no tienes que ponerte celoso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Stiles.-Si la vez con alguien más, no habrá celos por tu parte, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto Scott.

Stiles solo le indico con la cabeza las gradas más altas, EJ y Víctor se encontraban sentados mientras charlaban con las cabezas juntas y las manos entrelazadas, iba a responderle que no le importaba lo más mínimo pero el entrenador los llamo y fueron a reunirse con el resto del equipo, sin embargo, mientras esperaban y el entrenador le grito a EJ, no pudo evitar volver su mirada hacia la morena y su novio, quienes se despedían con un beso, y algo que no supo definir casi lo hacía perder el control con esa imagen, quería ir con Víctor y arrancarle la cabeza por besarla, ni siquiera sabía porque sentía eso, lo único que lo hizo volver a la realidad fueron los gritos del entrenador regañándolo por haber roto el palo de lacrosse, iba a ser una larga práctica.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

El día no fue tan productivo como espero, aparte de sus primeras observaciones sobre EJ no consiguió más detalles, en definitiva era una chica esquiva y por más que intentaba acercarse ella conseguía alejarse, así que cuando regreso a casa y su madre le dijo que saldrían a cenar, se alegró de poder olvidar el tema, al menos por unos momentos.

-¿Cena familiar?-pregunto Kip al ver a Derek sentando en la mesa del restaurant.- ¿Por qué siempre escoge la más oculta?

-Porque es un controlador.-dijo Mia.-Siempre lo ha sido, y ahora que es un alfa lo será más.

-Genial.-dijo Kip.-Hey, Derek.

-Llegan tarde.-musito el moreno.

-Es culpa de esté chico.-dijo Mia dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Llego tarde a la casa.

-Finstock me entretuvo.-se defendió Kip.-Está decidido a hacerme entrar al equipo de Lacrosse.

-¿Por qué no entras?-pregunto Derek.

-No quiero.-dijo Kip.

-EJ está en el equipo.-dijo Derek.-Obtendrás más...

-No me importa Derek, esto es algo en lo que no voy a poder participar.-dijo Kip tomando el menú.-No voy a entrar.

-Era algo que compartía con Bartek.-dijo Mia encogiéndose de hombros.-Dale tiempo, quizá sí EJ es Anna, eso le ayude.

-Sí, sobre eso.-dijo Kip.-No creo que lo sea.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Hubieras visto el mordisco que tenía en el cuello.-dijo Kip.-Era épico, incluso creo que alcance a divisar la marca de los dientes.

-Eso significa que no tiene curación.-dijo Mia.-Lo siento Derek.

-La tiene.-dijo Derek.-Pe... El alfa me dijo que la hirió, y que ella cayó, pero se levantó y no tenía ningún rastro de herida.

-Bueno, ella tiene la marca.-dijo Kip.-Tuvo una noche entretenida.

-La última vez que la vi no tenía nada.-dijo Derek.

-¿Cuándo la viste?-pregunto Mia.

-Por la noche.-dijo Derek.-La lleve a dar un paseo.

-¿Que paso en ese paseo?-pregunto Mia.

-Nos topamos con Scott y observamos la clase de familia que tiene.-dijo Derek.-Después de eso me corrió y dijo que no quería saber nada de mí.

-¿Qué hiciste, Derek?-pregunto Mia.-Por favor dime que no la llevaste a que viera algo cómo lo que me estoy imaginando.

-Fue una coincidencia que sucediera, no la lleve para mostrarle como su familia asesina a los nuestros.-dijo Derek.-Quería que viera las trampas y todo lo que hacen, nunca espere que sucediera lo que sucedió.

-Derek, tiene 15 años.-dijo ella.-La va a traumar.

-Sí, bueno, al menos descubrí que si se concentra en utilizar sus habilidades, las tiene.-dijo Derek.-Escucho lo que dijeron, y estábamos bastante lejos.

-Ese no es el punto, Derek.-lo regaño su tía.-Es una niña, no merecía saber eso.

-Ok, cambiemos de tema.-pidió Kip.-No queremos destruir el restaurant.

-¿Que sugieres?-pregunto sum adre.

-La dejaste en el bosque con Scott, y no tenía nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kip provocando un asentimiento por el mayor.- ¿A qué hora fue? ¿Tarde? ¿Temprano? ¿Tuvo tiempo suficiente de ir con su novio?

-Ya era tarde.-dijo Derek.-Y estaba en medio del bosque con Scott, si súmanos el tiempo que les llevo irse, más el tiempo del camino de regreso y... ¡Scott!

-¿Scott qué?-pregunto Kip.

-Dijiste que el mordisco era un prueba de que EJ no era Anna.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué tal si es lo contrario?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Mia.

-Cuando tenía 13 años, papá me dijo que las únicas personas que eran capaces de dejarnos marcas, eran nuestros compañeros.-dijo Derek.-Que cuando ellos nos herían físicamente, ya sea accidentalmente, o en un acto de apareamiento, las heridas tenían que ser tratadas como su fuéramos humanos, los golpeos o heridas provocados por ellos no activaban nuestro poder de curación, por eso no podemos regenerarnos ante ellas o si lo hacemos, quedarían marcas, vestigios de ellas.

-No entiendo.-dijo Kip.- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Scott?

-Anna decía que era su compañero.-dijo Derek.-Por esa razón le confeso quienes éramos.

-Tenían 9 cuando fue el incendio.-dijo Kip.-No, lo siento, iba a cumplir 9, ¿cómo demonios podía decir que era su compañero?

-Kip, algunos tienen la oportunidad de encontrarlo jóvenes.-dijo Mia.

-De la misma manera que otros nunca los encuentran.-dijo Kip.

-Sí, cómo sea.-dijo Derek.-Si Scott la mordió, es la prueba que buscamos.

-Tiene novio, Derek.-dijo Kip.-Su nombre es Víctor, nada que ver con Scott McCall.

-Fue la última persona con la que la vi.-dijo Derek.-Es lógico pensar que él fue.

-Pero no lo sabes con seguridad.-dijo Mia.

-Y Scott tiene novia.-dijo Kip.-Que resulta ser la hermana de EJ.

-¿Eso impide que suceda?-pregunto Derek.-Son adolescentes, las hormonas hacen que ignoren todo y la calentura del momento controla la situación.

-Subestimas la lealtad de los adolescentes.-dijo Mia.

-O tú la sobrevaloras.-dijo Derek.-Dime un adolescente que haya sido fiel hasta el final.

-Yo.-dijo Mia.-No ha habido nadie más aparte del padre de Kip.

-Eso es algo que no necesitaba saber.-se quejó el rubio.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Derek.-Si Anna tenía razón, si Scott era su compañero, por más que tenga sentimientos hacia Allison, la necesidad de estar con ella es demasiada.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Mia.-Pero mientras no sepas quien le hizo ese mordisco, no puedes utilizarlo como prueba.

-Sé quién va a averiguarlo.-dijo Derek.-Deja yo me encargo de eso.

-Bien.-dijo Mia.- ¿Cómo?

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.-repitió Derek.- ¿Alguna información de los Argent?

-No.-dijo Mia.-Llegamos ayer por la tarde, hemos estado ocupado con la mudanza.

-Quiero detalles, tía Mia.-dijo Derek.-Quiero a mi hermana de regreso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-En primer lugar, no me presiones, soy tu tía, no tu beta; en segundo lugar, hago lo que puedo; y por último, aun no estamos seguros de que la chica Argent sea Anna, así que relájate.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido.-dijo Derek.-Entre más tiempo pase con ellos, menos oportunidades tenemos de recuperarla.

-Estuve ocupada.-dijo Mia.-Ni siquiera he ido a ver a Peter, así no me presiones.

-No puedes ir a ver a Peter.-dijo Derek.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Es mi hermano.

-Está en coma, no cambiara nada tu presencia.-dijo el moreno.-No vayas a verlos.

-Es mi hermano.-dijo Mia.-No me importa si él no va a verme, yo lo voy a ver.

-Enfoquémonos en Jules.-pidió Derek.-Cuando descubramos que la verdad sobre EJ, podrás ir a ver a quien quieras.

-Dos semanas.-dijo Mia.-Si en dos semanas no descubrimos nada, hare mi vida como quiera, y no vas a decirme nada ni a utilizar tus ojos para hacerme cambiar de opinión, ¿quedo claro?

-Perfecto.-dijo Derek.

-Bien, ahora que han solucionado ese problema, respóndame algo.-pidió Kip.-Cuando encontramos a nuestro compañero, ¿somos celosos?

-Más que celosos, somos posesivos.-dijo Mia.-Aunque principalmente son a los hombres a quienes se les nota más, en las mujeres no es tan notorio, pero en ustedes si lo es, no pueden evitarlo.

-Interesante.-dijo Kip recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué es interesante?-pregunto Mia.

-Cuando me presente ante la clase, EJ estaba al frente, y coquetee con ella.-dijo Kip.-Y me…

-¿Tu qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Coquetee, con ella.-dijo Kip.-Ahora, eso no…

-¡Es tu prima!-exclamo Derek.

-Aún no sabemos si es mi prima o no.-dijo Kip.-Eso no es lo importante.

-Déjalo terminar.-dijo ordeno Mia a Derek.- ¿Qué es lo importante?

-Cuando lo hice, creo que Scott estaba celoso.-dijo el rubio.-Salto de su asiento y me soltó que tenía novio, pensé que era su novio pero cuando pregunte, me di cuenta de que no lo era.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-pregunto Derek.

-Cuando salieron a la práctica de Lacrosse, Víctor, el verdadero novio de EJ, fue a verla, algo sobre una salida más tarde.-dijo Kip.-Sobre que se verían en el centro comercial, o algo así.

-¿Escuchaste?-pregunto Mia.

-Tengo que aprender sobre ella.-dijo EJ.

-Eres peor que tu tío Peter.-dijo Mia.

-Mi papá es su mejor amigo.-dijo Kip.-Tenia todo el derecho de espiarlos.

-Prosigue.-pidió Derek.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, cuando estaban, ya sabes, despidiéndose, escuche un gruñido.-dijo Kip.-Voltee hacia el otro lado del campo, y me encontré con Scott apretando los dientes y puños tan fuerte, que rompieron el palo de lacrosse, el entrenador le grito y él ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente seguía viendo a EJ diciéndole adiós a Víctor.

-Estaba celoso.-dijo Derek.

-Pero tiene novia.-dijo Mia.-La hermana de EJ.

-Sí, pero no puede evitarlo.-dijo Derek.-Aunque Scott no reconozca que quiere a EJ, su subconsciente si lo hace, exactamente cómo les pasó a John y Melissa.

-¿Qué les paso a John y Melissa?-pregunto Mia.

-Nada.-dijo Derek.

-¡Derek!-sanciono Mia.

-Es complicado de entender.-dijo Derek.-Te lo diré cuando lo crea necesario.

-¿Cuándo será necesario?-pregunto Mia.

-Cuando Scott recuerde y quiera matarme por eso.-dijo Derek.- ¿Cenamos?

-Esto no va a terminar aquí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto Mia.

-Lo se.-dijo Derek.-Es mejor que cenemos rápido, tengo que ver a alguien.

-Si tienes prisa, puedes irte.-dijo Mia.-Kip y yo podemos cenar solos.

-Y como solo viniste para ver qué había pasado con EJ, creo que sería lo justo.-dijo Kip.-Solo la siguiente vez envía un mensaje.

-Cenare con ustedes.-dijo Derek.-Lo hare rápidamente.

-Por nosotros no te molestes.-dijo Kip.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Tras acompañar a su tía y a su sobrino a su auto, se subió al camaro para dirigirse a donde se suponía que debía dirigirse, pero al ver en el asiento trasero el paquete con el nombre de Stiles en el, no pudo evitar dirigirse a la casa del castaño, donde supo que estaría solo porque John tomo el turno de la noche, y eso significaba que podía dejar el camaro frente a la casa sin miedo a que el sheriff llegara y lo acusara de espiar a su hijo, cosa que él no era capaz de hacer, no lo espiaba, quizá hasta cierto punto lo acosaba, pero no lo espiaba, simplemente le gustaba observar.

Por un momento considero utilizar la llave que John le había facilitado cuando recupero sus recuerdos, pero al final se decidió a entrar directamente a la habitación de Stiles, donde el castaño se encontraba tirado en la cama dormido sobre una carpeta de trabajo y luciendo tan inocente y joven que no pudo evitar tomarle una foto, la cual sería para su disfrute personal y mataría a aquel que intentara meterse con su teléfono; iba a dejar el paquete sobre su escritorio y salir por donde había entrado, pero un ligero movimiento en la cama lo hizo girarse de golpe.

-¿Derek?-pregunto Stiles enderezándose.

-¿Sí?-pregunto el lobo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Stiles.

-Dando un paseo.-dijo Derek.

-¿En mi habitación, a mitad de la noche?-pregunto el castaño.

-En primer lugar, no es mitad de la noche, no son ni las once.-dijo Derek.-En segundo lugar, te traje algo.

-¿Me trajiste algo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, toma.-dijo Derek ofreciéndole el paquete.-Espero que te guste.

-Gracias.-dijo Stiles procediendo a abrir el paquete rápidamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek al verlo detenerse.

-¿Por qué me trajiste algo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Es un regalo, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Di las gracias y disfrútalo.

-Sí con esto piensas obtener información de EJ, olvídalo.-dijo Stiles.-No voy a decirte nada sobre ella.

-Está bien, tengo a alguien trabajando en eso.-dijo Derek.-Es solo un regalo.

-¿Tiene a alguien trabajando en eso?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Quién?

-Alguien.-dijo Derek.- ¿Puedes abrir el regalo? Juro que no tiene dobles intenciones.

-Quizá quiero que las tenga.-musito el castaño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Nada.-dijo el castaño sacando la sudadera de la caja.- "Cosa 3".

-Pensé que iría contigo.-dijo Derek.-La imagen en el frente me recordó a ti.

-Sí, un libro abierto y varios cerrados.-dijo Stiles sin quitarle la mirada al nombre que estaba encima del número 24.-Va conmigo.

-¿No la quieres?-pregunto Derek al ver que se la ofrecía.

-¿Quiénes son las cosas 1 y 2?-pregunto Stiles poniéndose de pie.-Esto no es solamente un regalo para mí, estás planeando algo, y apuesto que Scott tiene la que dice cosa 1, ¿la pregunta es quien tiene la que dice cosa 2? Alguien que nosotros conocemos, y posiblemente tú también, ¿quizá Allison? ¿O Jackson? Por favor dime que no la tiene EJ, porque si la tiene EJ, Scott se enfierecerá, o eso creo, quizá con lo que paso anoche no lo haga, pero no lo sé, no creo que EJ sea la encargada de llevar esa sudadera, no puede llevarla; deberías…

-¡Stiles!-gruño Derek.

-¿Sí?-pregunto el castaño.

-Cállate.-dijo Derek.-No hay una cosa 1 ni una cosa 2, ya te dije, vi la sudadera y me acorde de ti, es solo un regalo.

-Lo siento, pero no te creo.-dijo Stiles.-Estas buscando algo al darme la sudadera, aunque no sé qué.

-Solo es un regalo.-repitió Derek.

-Ok, sigue diciendo eso.-dijo Stiles golpeándolo en el pecho para hacerlo retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeo la pared.-Pero tarde o temprano averiguare que planeas y evite que lo hagas.

-Quizá no quieras evitarlo.-musito Derek.-Quizá incluso hasta me ayudes.

Cuando lo empujo contra la pared quiso mostrarse fuerte, quiso mostrar una seguridad que no tenía, y ahora estaba en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro que sucedía, la mirada del lobo estaba completamente centrada en sus labios y cuando se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos, le pareció estar viviendo una de esas escenas que solo sucedían en la televisión, donde los dos protagonistas tras una charla se miraban fijamente y procedían a besarse, aunque estaba claro que el lobo no iba a hacerlo, no con él, no con la persona a la que disfrutaba arrojar contra las paredes y… Y lo hizo, en algún momento, dentro de su discurso mental, sintió los labios de Derek sobre los suyo, una suave caricia que hizo que su cerebro muriera por completo, no supo que hacer o que decir, simplemente se quedó de pie frente al mayor permitiéndolo tomar el control del beso, permitiéndole intercambiar posiciones, siendo el ahora el que estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo del otro, le otorgo el acceso a su boca cuando sintió la lengua recorrer el contorno de su labio inferior, y fue ese preciso acceso que lo hizo reaccionar.

Derek no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, debería hacerle caso a su cerebro, debería separarse de Stiles y largarse de la habitación antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, sin embargo la respuesta tardía del humano le hizo perder la cordura que le quedaba. Las manos de Stiles se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia él, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba pegado al del otro, podía sentir como la tienda de campaña de sus pantalones chocaba contra la del castaño, como su cuerpo palpitaba por más contacto, supuso que Stiles también lo quería, porque de un ligero salto envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura profundizando el contacto de sus entrepiernas. La necesidad de respirar pronto hizo que sus bocas se separan, aunque el moreno decidió que quería probar el cuerpo del menor y comenzó a recorrer el cuello del menor con sus labios y aprovecho para meter las manos debajo de la playera, quería tocar cada centímetro posible de piel.

-Pensé que los lobos no tenían cicatrices.-dijo Stiles al sentir la cicatriz en la palma de la mano del lobo contra su abdomen.

Y eso fue todo lo que Derek necesito para recuperar la cordura y separarse de Stiles con más brusquedad de la que quería; el chico se quejó ante la falta de contacto e intento seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, el moreno salto por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche,

 **Flashback**

 _Su madre había dejado todo listo, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era servir la cena y convencer a los tres revoltosos -y si decía tres porque Cora nunca era invitada a unirse a su grupo-, para que se sentaran en la mesa, sin embargo, como siempre, la tarea no fue fácil y antes de que incluso pudieran probar un bocado, tuvo que llamar a su padre, porque tras un accidente con un vaso de vidrio, se encontró con una mano herida que no paraba de sangrar, cuando el incidente ocurrió pensó que no tardaría en sanar, así que solamente se puso un trapo húmedo apretando la herida, pero tras un par de minutos, la herida seguía escociendo y el trapo seguía manchado de sangre, así que no le quedo remedio más que llamar a su padre para que volviera a casa y lo ayudara._

 _-¿Me vas a decir que paso?-pregunto Alek mientras le vendaba la mano._

 _-Estaban jugando, fue un accidente.-dijo Derek.-Supongo que aún no controlo la curación._

 _-¿Quién estaba jugando?-pregunto Alek._

 _-¿Importa?-pregunto Derek.-No va a cambiar nada._

 _-Derek, somos hombres lobos, este clase de heridas no nos afecta.-dijo su padre.-No requiere puntos y no requiere vendajes._

 _-Ya te dije, aun no controlo la curación.-dijo Derek.-También pasaba cuando era niño._

 _-Cuando eras un niño y apenas empezabas a desarrollar tus instintos.-dijo su padre.-Tienes 13 años, la curación no debería ser un problema para ti._

 _-Fue un accidente.-repitió Derek.-No importa._

 _-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo me di cuenta de que tu madre era la indicada?-pregunto Alek._

 _-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Se conocieron, se enamoraron y tuvieron a Laura._

 _-Ahora te contare la verdadera historia.-dijo Alek.- ¿Vez la cicatriz que tengo en la mejilla?_

 _-¿Es una cicatriz?-pregunto Derek.-Pensé que era una marca o algo así._

 _-Tiene más de 15 años, es obvio que parece una marca, pero no lo es, es una cicatriz, una cicatriz que tu mamá me hizo.-dijo Alek.-Sabe dar buenos golpes._

 _-¿Te hizo una cicatriz?-pregunto Derek riendo.- ¿Cómo?_

 _-Era nuevo en la ciudad, tenía 15 años, me creía el dueño del universo.-dijo su padre.-Dije un par de cosas, tu tío John salió a defenderla, ella lo detuvo y me dio un puñetazo._

 _-¿Un puñetazo te hizo la cicatriz?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Tiene un buen gancho derecho.-dijo su padre.-Y tenía puesto el anillo de tu bisabuela, así que al diamante hizo el corte._

 _-¿Por qué no sano?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Por lo que mi compañero fue la que me dio el puñetazo.-dijo su padre.-Si hubiera sido John o cualquier otra persona, hubiera sanado, pero me lo dio tu madre, así que, necesite tres puntos para que dejara de sangrar, el diamante hizo un muy buen trabajo penetrando la piel._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Cuando tu compañero te hiere, ya sea intencionalmente o inconscientemente, ya sea en un hecho aislado o en un acto de apareamiento, tu curación no se activa.-dijo Alek.-Somos inmunes a cualquier arma, cualquier golpe de cualquier persona, excepto de tu compañero, tu compañero es el único que puede eliminarte utilizando un simple cuchillo de cocina o un pedazo de vidrio._

 _-Pero no es mi caso.-dijo Derek.-Fue un accidente, mi curación no se activó, me falta perfeccionarla._

 _-¿Quién provoco el accidente?-pregunto su padre._

 _-Creo que conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta.-dijo John desde la puerta.-Stiles tiene algo que decir._

 _-¿Lo tiene?-pregunto Alek mirando a Derek.-Que lo diga._

 _-Lo siento, Derek.-dijo Stiles.-Debí dejarte que recogieras los pedazos de vidrio tú solo, no quería hacerte daño._

 _-Está bien, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Fue un accidente, no fue tu intención._

 _-Aun así.-dijo Stiles.-Lo siento, la siguiente te hare caso._

 _-Sí, como si eso fuera posible.-dijo Derek riendo.-Ve con tus amigos, Stiles, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña herida, papá ya la ha tratado._

 _-¿Te dolió?-pregunto Stiles._

 _-Mucho.-dijo Derek.- ¿No escuchaste mis gritos?_

 _-No, no le dolió Stiles.-dijo Alek golpeado la cabeza de su hijo al ver la expresión alarmada del niño.-Le puse un anestésico y no sintió nada._

 _-De acuerdo.-dijo el niño._

 _-Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.-dijo John.-Vamos a que te despidas de los demás._

 _-En un minuto vamos.-dijo Alek._

 _-Claro.-dijo John.-Vamos Stiles._

 _-No digas nada.-pidió Derek a su padre._

 _-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Alek.- ¿Sobre qué Stiles es tu compañero?_

 _-No le digas a mamá, ni a Jules, no les digas a nadie.-pidió Derek.-Yo les diré, cuando esté listo._

 _-Solo un consejo, Derek.-dijo su padre.-No intentes huir de él, si lo haces, al final las cosas solo se complicaran._

 _-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermana menor.-dijo Derek.-Y es un chico._

 _-Ya tuvimos está charla, hijo, el sexo de tu compañero no importa.-dijo Alek.-Lo que importa es que lo necesitas, más que nada._

 _-¿Y qué pasa si no lo quiero?-pregunto Derek._

 _-El destino tiene formas interesantes de hacernos tragar nuestras palabras, si lo rechazas, vas a tener que sufrir un largo camino, hasta que lo tengas de regreso.-dijo Alek.-No lo arruines, Derek, deja que las cosas sigan su curso._

 _-¿Experiencia propia?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Yo lo arregle antes de que se arruinara por completo.-dijo Alek.-La experiencia es de John, no mía._

 _-¿Qué con el tío John?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Basta con saber que está pagando sus decisiones.-dijo Alek.-No quiero que tú estés en el mismo lugar, así que no ignores a tu compañero._

 _-No lo hare.-dijo Derek.-Pero tampoco hare nada al respecto._

 _-Ya veremos eso.-dijo Alek.-Vamos, tenemos que despedirnos._

* * *

Izume Uchiha: Hola! Creo que ya está decidido, Alexis sera uke... (Gana por votación unanime)

Kittywolf: Hola! Diste justo en el clavo, EJ no quiere aceptar su realidad, quiza por los Argent o quiza por que tiene miedo de lo que se convertira.

Aron503: Hello! Creo que EJ actuo de es manera porque estaba en shock, quiero decir, no todos lo días ves a tu padre convertirte en complice de asesinato.

Miyuki: Hola! Espero que que esté tambien te haya gustado, aunque creo que tambien lo corte demasiado brusco.

Jimbo: Hola! No te preocupes, no me molesta, si las preguntas pueden ser respondidas sin revelar mucho, las respondere, si no, lo siento pero no podre hacerlo.

Y sobre que me digan que actualice, no es problemas, lo tomo cómo un halago por que les gusta la historia.

Y al resto, aprecio que hayan comentado.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella (Corre a esconderse)


	16. Capítulo 14: Luna

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, y si, pueden matarme, pero en la mañana he salido y después llegaron visitas y hasta ahora pude subirlo; prometo que el siguiente (la primera aparición de Alexis), lo subiere a más tardar a las 9 de la noche.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, no leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIV: Luna**

Descubrir que Isaac ahora era un Beta no fue una tarea sencilla, no sin EJ para ayudarles, terminaron haciendo que Scott mantuviera contacto con todos los miembros del equipo de lacrosse para descubrirlo, y más tardaron en descubrirlo que el sheriff Stilinski y dos de sus hombres llegaron a llevárselo siendo acusado del asesinato de su padre, así que en ese momento, a pesar de estar en clase de Harris no parecían estar muy interesados en ella, y prefirieron seguir hablando de lo realmente importante.

-¿Por qué Derek elegiría a Isaac?-pregunto Scott.

-Peter me dijo que si la mordida no te transformaba podría matarte.-dijo Stiles.-Y tal vez los adolescentes tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Al ser un adolescente tu padre no puede retenerlo?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, no, a menos que tengan sólidas pruebas o un testigo.-dijo Stiles.-Hey, Danny, ¿dónde está Jackson?

-Hablando con tu padre en la oficina del director.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Quizás porque vive enfrente de Isaac.-dijo Danny.-

-Testigo.-dijo Scott.

-Tenemos que ir a la oficina del director.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Scott.

-Todos, por favor, vayan a la página 73.-ordeno Harris.

-¿No es esa la página aburrida?-pregunto EJ entrando al salón de clases.

-Srta. Argent, ¿a qué debemos el honor?-pregunto Harris.

-Permiso médico para llegar tarde.-dijo EJ entregándole un papel.

-¿Médico?-pregunto Harris.

-Sí, mi mamá me llevo con al hospital está mañana.-dijo EJ.-Le grite que ella no era mi madre, que mi mamá se llamaba Isobel y después de que toda la habitación se callara por mis palabras y que mi padre empezara a reñirme, ella me abrazo y me dijo, "Estas recuperando tus recuerdos, vamos al hospital." Y después de pasar 3 horas sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, nos dijeron que posiblemente los recuerdos vendrían solos, que hiciera mi vida normal, y eso incluía venir a clase y lidiar con usted.

-No le pedí ninguna explicación.-dijo Harris.

-Quise dársela, me siento de buen humor.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros antes de girarse a la mesa donde sus amigos la miraban fijamente.-Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás mirando?

-Nada.-dijo Stiles.-Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Quien? Y no me mientas.-dijo EJ.- ¿A quién te recuerdo?

-Derek Hale.-dijo Stiles.-Nunca te había visto vestida con ropa tan oscura y... ¿Ese es un corsé?

-Mi armario esta predominado de colores oscuros y fríos, así que discúlpame si de repente me visto con ellos.-dijo EJ interrumpiendo.-Y, ¿Derek Hale? Vamos, Stiles, que desees meterte entre sus piernas no significa que lo visualices cuando me ves a mí, ni siquiera nos parecemos.

-En realidad eso es debatible.-dijo Scott.-Ambos con morenos, tienen los mismos ojos verdes y su piel tiene el mismo tono de color.

-Recuérdame algo.-pidió EJ.- ¿Por qué hablo contigo?

-No lo haces.-dijo Stiles.-Dijiste que no querías volver a hablarle en tu vida.

-¿Entonces porque escuche su voz?-pregunto EJ.

-Estaba dando apoyo moral.-dijo Scott.-Es lo que los amigos hacen.

-Pero tú y yo no somos amigos.-dijo EJ.-Stiles es mi amigo, tu no.

-Tú no me consideras tu amigo, yo a ti sí.-dijo Scott.-Y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, es un país libre, ¿recuerdas?

-Chicos, por favor.-pidió Stiles.-No me gusta estar en medio de ambos.

-Esa es mi posición y disfruto mucho.-dijo EJ.-Así que cállate.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Scott al escuchar la carcajada de Stiles.

-¿Cómo sobrevives sin Stiles?-pregunto EJ.-Eres todo un caso, Scott.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.-dijo Stiles.

-Tenemos que darte clases.-dijo EJ.-Quizá después de forzar a Stiles a que se le declare a Derek, o que Derek se le declare a Stiles, cualquier opción es buena.

-No me gusta Derek, no soy gay.-dijo Stiles sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar la noche anterior.-Y dudo que Derek Hale lo sea.

-Quizá todavía no lo saben, y para tu información, que te guste un chico no es ser gay, quizá bisexual.-dijo EJ.- ¿Te acabas de sonrojar?

-¿Están discutiendo la sexualidad de Stilinski en clase de química?-interrumpió Harris.

-¡Cállese!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Adrián, estamos discutiendo cosas importantes, cierre la boca.-pidió EJ.-Quizá más tarde podamos volver con usted.

-En ese caso discutamos esas cosas importantes, ¿recuperaste tus recuerdos?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque eso sería un gran paso, estarías cerca de recuperar a tu familia biológica.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Solté el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, y participar en todo ese espectáculo fue una buena forma de escapar del regaño de mis padres.

-¿Que está mal contigo?-pregunto Scott.-No puedes jugar con las personas de esa manera.

-Puedo hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Que no deba es muy diferente.

-Sí, Scotty, son sus padres.-dijo Stiles.-Su amnesia le quito cosas, pero le dio la oportunidad de utilizarlo a favor.

-Eso no está bien.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, cómo sea.-dijo EJ.-Stiles, no vas a conseguir nada cambiando de tema, volvamos al tema de Derek.

-Prefirió el tema de tú estabas medio.-dijo Stiles.

-Quizá los dos podamos estar en medio.-dijo EJ.-Si invitamos a Derek, por supuesto.

-Creí que solo éramos nosotros tres.-dijo Stiles.-Nada de otros.

-¿Por qué no ampliar los horizontes?-pregunto ella.-Quizá incluso podemos invitar a Allison.

-Mantera fuera de esto.-gruño Scott.

-Es mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-No me puedes dar órdenes sobre ella.

-Es suficiente.-grito Harris golpeado el escritorio.-O se callan ahora mismo o se van a la oficina del director.

-¿Que le molesta de nuestra platica, profesor?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Acaso se está imaginando lo que estamos diciendo?

-Interrumpen mi clase.-dijo Harris.

-Por supuesto que se lo está imaginando.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Quiere que seamos más específicos?

-Ok, eso es todo.-dijo Harris.-Ustedes tres, a la oficina del director.

-Eso es totalmente injusto.-dijo Scott.-Solo estábamos...

-¡A la oficina del director!-ordeno Harris señalándole la puerta.

-Por favor, tenga sexo, que vaya que le falta.-musito EJ mientras salía por la puerta con los chicos detrás.

-Escuche eso.-dijo Harris.

-Ese era el punto.-dijo ella.

-No se preocupe, nosotros no la llevamos.-dijo Stiles tomando a la morena de la cintura y sacándola del salón.-Hasta pronto.

-Puedo caminar yo sola.-dijo EJ soltándose del agarre de Stiles cuando estuvieron lejos del rango de audición de Harris.-Y me deben 10 dólares cada uno.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Querían ir a la oficina del directo, los estoy llevando.-dijo EJ.-Me deben 10 dólares, si discuten me deberán 20.

-No te lo pedimos.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Cuál era su plan?-pregunto EJ riendo.- ¿Arrojarle una bola de papel a la cabeza para después culparse mutuamente?

-Hubiera funcionado.-se defendió Scott.

-Necesitan actualizarse.-gimió EJ rodando los ojos.-En serio lo necesitan.

-¿Cómo supiste que queríamos ir a la oficina del director?-pregunto Stiles.

-Los escuche.-dijo EJ.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Stiles.-Estábamos demasiado lejos y hablábamos en voz baja.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo EJ.-Y los escuche.

-¿Que me estoy perdiendo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Puede escuchar.-dijo Scott.-La noche que su abuelo asesino al omega, Derek le enseño a utilizar el odio, supongo que ha ido perfeccionando esa habilidad.

-Es más fácil de lo que aparenta.-dijo EJ.-Puedo activarlo y desactivarlo, aunque muchas veces es difícil desactivarlo, algunas veces creo estar volviéndome loca.

-Sí, bienvenida al club.-dijo Scott.

-La única diferencia es que tú sabes que eres, yo no.-dijo EJ.-Tengo que ir a mi casillero y recoger unas cosas, los veo en la oficina.

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.-Eso estuvo bien.

-Sí, estuvo bien.-dijo Scott viéndola tomar un camino diferente.-Y al menos me dirigió la palabra.

-Esperemos que eso no cambie.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

No supo porque lo había hecho, se suponía que tenía que mantenerse alejada de Scott, no hacer que los castigaran juntos, y sí, estaba Stiles, pero quizá era mejor que no lo estuvieran, Stiles era un partidario a querer que ambos admitieran la atracción que sentían, así que no contaba en realidad, y la verdad ella no quería ni pensar en ello, no era correcto pensar en el novio de tu hermana, no del modo en que sus pocas horas de sueño parecían querer implantarle en su cabeza; sin embargo ahí estaba entada en las sillas fuera de la oficina del director, esperando recibir un castigo con las únicas dos personas con las que se suponía que no debería estar.

-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí.-dijo EJ.-El padre de Isaac fue asesinado y él es sospechoso.

-Sí, eso es correcto.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Y por qué estamos escuchando lo que sucede en la oficina del director?-pregunto ella.

-Derek lo mordió.-dijo Scott.-Es un hombre lobo.

-Encantador.-dijo EJ.- ¿Los Hale tendrán alguna fetiche con los adolescentes hormonales?

-Te recuerdo que tú eres un adolescente hormonal.-dijo Stiles.

-Pero soy una chica.-dijo EJ.-Las chicas solemos mantener a nuestras hormonas en control, o al menos eso creo.

-Chicos, quiero escuchar.-ordeno Scott.

-Tienes súper oído, úsalo.-gruño EJ golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿Era necesario el golpe?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, esperaba que reaccionaras.-dijo ella.-Quizá tus neuronas comienzan a funcionar.

-Chicos, yo no tengo súper odio.-se quejó Stiles.-Silencio.

 _-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que sabías que el padre de Isaac lo golpeaba?-pregunto el sheriff._

-¿Ese es el sheriff?-pregunto EJ al escuchar la voz del hombre.

-¡Cállate!-dijeron los dos chicos intentando escuchar la contestación de Jackson.

 _-¿Golpearlo?-pregunto Jackson.-Le daba palizas enteras._

 _-¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a alguien?-pregunto el sheriff.- ¿A un profesor, a tus padres, a cualquier?_

 _-No.-dijo Jackson.-No es mi problema._

 _-No, no, claro que no.-dijo Stilinski.-Sabes, es curioso ver a que los chicos maltratados siempre son lo que menos se lo merecen._

 _-Sí.-dijo Jackson.-Espera, ¿qué?_

 _-Creo que hemos terminado aquí.-dijo el sheriff._

Cuando entendió lo que sucedía, Stiles intento esconderse tras una revista, algo que no consiguió en absoluto, ya que el sheriff reconociendo al trio no hizo más que saludar a Scott y EJ y retirarse del lugar sin reñir a su hijo, al fin de cuentas ya tendría su tiempo en casa.

-Chicos.-los llamo el director.

-Y chica.-dijo EJ girándose hacia el hombre.- ¡Gerard!

-EJ.-saludo su abuelo.-Pasen.

-¿Sabías que él era el nuevo director?-pregunto Stiles a EJ.

-¿Crees que si supiera que el padre de mi papá era el director estaría aquí?-pregunto EJ.-Lo más seguro es que ira con el chisme de que sigo fastidiando a Harris y de que estoy con ustedes dos, me castigaran lo que queda de mi paso por la secundaria.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott poniéndose de pie.-Vamos.

-Primero las damas.-dijo Stiles.

-Gracias, caballeros.-gruño la morena.

La única ventaja de entrar primero a la oficina, fue que pudo sentarse en la silla más alejada del escritorio de su abuelo, dejando a que Stiles y Scott dieran la cara ante el hombre que tanto descontento le causaba.

-Scott McCall, no es el mejor académicamente pero veo que se ha convertido en un deportista estrella.-dijo Gerard.-Sr. Stilinski, notas perfectas pero poco o nada de actividades extracurriculares, quizás deberías intentar jugar Lacrosse.

-En realidad ya estoy...-empezó el castaño.

-Espera.-ordeno Gerard.-McCall, tú eres...

-Usted espere un momento, director Argent.-ordeno EJ.- ¿Que tiene sobre mí?

-Discutiremos esto con tus padres.-dijo su abuelo.

-No, esto es escolar, y se soluciona en la escuela.-dijo EJ.-Vamos, debes de tener un gran expediente, ¿qué dices sobre mí?

-EJ Argent, notas perfectas, practica Lacrosse, natación y estás en el equipo de debate, tienes las grados suficientes para graduarte o dejar de asistir a clases.-dijo Gerard.-Serias la estudiante perfecta, si no fuera porque te gusta pasarte de lista con tus profesores.

-Esa soy yo.-dijo EJ.-Me encanta escuchar mis logros.

-Sí, y lo hablaremos en casa.-dijo Gerard.-Por lo pronto, regresemos a lo nuestro.

-No, no lo harás.-dijo EJ.-Cómo director debes de castigarme, no llevarles el problema a mis padres.

-Bien, te castigare.-dijo Gerard.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-¿Puedo volver a lo que estaba?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Por supuesto, Gerard.-dijo EJ.-Si no me equivoco, estabas enfocándote a Scott.

-Gracias, EJ.-gruño el moreno.-No me ayudas.

-No buscaba ayudarte.-dijo ella.

-Tú eres el que salía con mi nieta.-dijo Gerard.-Mi otra nieta.

-Salíamos pero ya no.-dijo Scott.-No salimos, no nos vemos, ni hacemos nada juntos, en absoluto.

-Tranquilo Scott.-pidió Gerard.-Parece que estuvieras a punto de romper una pastilla de cianuro con los dientes.

-Una separación difícil.-dijo Scott.

-Qué pena.-dijo Gerard.-Me pareces un buen chico.

-Sí, también a Allison le parecía un buen chico.-dijo EJ entre dientes.

-Ahora, escúchenme chicos y chica.-pidió Gerard.-Sí, soy el director, pero no quiero que piensen que soy su enemigo.

-¿No lo eres?-pregunto EJ.

-A pesar de eso, como es mi primer día, necesito apoyar a mis profesores.-dijo Gerard.-Así que lamentablemente, alguien va a tener que asumir la culpa y quedarse castigado.

-Los tres le gritamos y nos pusimos a hablar en clase.-dijo EJ.-Los tres merecemos castigo.

-Uno tiene que asumir el castigo.-dijo Gerard.-Decidan cuál de los tres.

-Stiles.-dijeron EJ y Scott al mismo tiempo tras competir una mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño.

-Hazlo por el trio.-dijo EJ.-Juro que lo compensare.

-Solo si lo compensas en la cama.-dijo Stiles.

-Siempre, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Siempre.

-Ya que está decidido.-dijo Gerard poniéndose de pie.-Sr. McCall, Sr. Stilinski, son libres de irse, quiero hablar con mi nieta.

-Sí, pero tu nieta no quiere hablar contigo.-dijo EJ.-Vine con ellos, me voy con ellos.

-EJ, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Gerard.-Quiero expresar mis op...

-Sí, no quiero escuchar tus opiniones, no me importa lo que opines o pienses.-dijo EJ.-Así que lo siento, pero nuestro contacto se reducirá a la casa, ¿quedo claro?

-Soy tu abuelo.-dijo él.-Tengo el derecho de expresar mis...

-Te voy a decir lo que eres.-dijo EJ.-Y quiero que quede claro.

-EJ, vamos.-advirtió Stiles.

-Eres el padre de mi papá, pero no eres mi abuelo, supe de tu existencia hasta hac días, y eso porque se celebró el funeral de tu hija.-dijo ella.-Y para poder opinar en mi vida, tengo que depositar en las personas mi confianza y, bueno, no confió en ti, no te conozco y no quiero hacerlo; así que no, no me interesa saber tus opiniones.

Tras decir esto, se pudo de pie y salió del despacho ignorando la llamada de atención del hombre, se alejó lo más posible del despacho, no solo para huir de su abuelo, si no también para huir del chico del que estaba segura eran los pasos que se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

-Ya que Stiles se quedara al castigo, tú puedes ayudarme.-dijo Scott alcanzándola.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase.

-Vamos, EJ.-pidió Scott.-No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Isaac.

-Déjame pensarlo.-pidió EJ.-No, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, NO.

-EJ, por favor.-pidió Scott tomándola del brazo.-Dejando a un lado nuestra relación, Isaac te necesita, por favor, ayúdame.

-Si he intercambiado 20 palabras con Isaac son muchas.-dijo EJ.-Lo siento, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-Stiles quiere que ayudemos a Isaac.-dijo Scott.-Puedes hacerlo por él.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo EJ.-Y las tengo que hacer, porque Víctor me invito a cenar, así que, va a ser algo que tú tienes que solucionar sin mi ayuda.

-¿Quedaste de comer con Víctor?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, es mi novio.-dijo EJ.-Es lo que las parejas hacen, salen.

-Te necesitamos.-dijo Scott apretando más el agarre.

-Scott, me estás lastimando.-dijo EJ.- ¡Scott!

-Vienes conmigo.-dijo Scott soltándola.-Me vas a ayudar.

-No, no voy a hacer eso.-dijo EJ.-Así que...

-¡POR FAVOR!-rogo Scott.-Solo ayúdame con Isaac, es todo lo que pido, después podrás volver a lo que haces y podrás volver a ignorarme.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Les ayude a salir de clase de Harris, es todo lo que tendrán de mí, estoy fuera de toda esta basura.

-EJ, vamos.-pidió Scott.

-Estas solo, Scott.-dijo ella.-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Cómo ignorarme.-dijo él viéndola alejarse.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Después de dos días tratando de acercarse a EJ sin lograrlo, y tratando de obtener alguna información de ella y fracasando en el intento, Kip cambio su estrategia y se dirigió hacia la persona que creía que le iba a poder ayudar, si podía establecer una amistad con Allison Argent eso le daría acceso a EJ y tener acceso a EJ le daría las respuestas que su familia estaba buscando.

-¿Allison, verdad?-pregunto Kip acercándose a la morena.

-Sí.-dijo ella.

-Soy Kip Argent.-dijo él.-Estamos en un par de clases juntos.

-Sé quién eres.-dijo Allison.-Una primera impresión difícil de olvidar.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo el rubio.-No suelo actuar de esa manera.

-Sí, mi hermana puede volver locas a las personas.-dijo Allison riendo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-El entrenados Finstock dijo que tu podrías prestarme los apuntes de su clase.-dijo Kip.-Dijo algo sobre limpieza y claridad.

-Sí, por supuesto.-dijo Allison.-Deje la libreta en mi casillero, me acompañas.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Kip.-Después de ustedes.

-No nos hemos presentado.-dijo la pelirroja que acompañaba a Allison.-Soy Lydia Martin, me temo que me perdí esa inolvidable primera impresión.

-Muy graciosa, Lydia.-dijo Kip.-Ese juego nunca se gasta.

-No estoy jugando.-dijo Lydia.-Me perdí un par de días de clase, y me temo que no conozco tus datos.

-Vamos Lydia.-dijo Kip.-No voy a volver a caer.

-No te conozco.-dijo Lydia.-Allison, dile.

-Es cierto, ha faltado varios días.-dijo Allison.-Ella no te conoció hasta este momento.

-Ok, continuare el juego.-dijo él.-Soy Kip, el primo de Anna.

-Hola Kip, primo de Anna.-dijo Lydia.-Dime, ¿tienes novia?

-Lydia, no voy a caer.-dijo Kip.-Nunca va a suceder nada entre nosotros dos.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-pregunto Lydia.

-Lydia, por favor.-pidió él.-Para mí nunca serás más que la insoportable pelirroja que me hacia la vida imposible a lado de Anna.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerte la vida imposible si es la primera vez que te veo?-pregunto Lydia.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Kip.- ¿En serio crees que voy a creer eso?

-Sí, por es la verdad.-dijo Lydia.-Y no soy insoportable.

-Toma, aquí está.-dijo Allison interrumpiendo su intercambio de palabras al entregarle la libreta.-Espero que te sirva.

-Lo hará.-dijo Kip sin quitar la mirada de Lydia.-Ok, rojita, aclaremos algo, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? ¿El primo de Anna?

-Mira, la única Anna que yo conocí, era hija única y no tenía primos.-dijo Lydia.-Así que sea quien sea quien piensas que soy, no lo soy.

-¿Anna? ¿Hija única?-pregunto Kip.-Vamos, sé que algunas veces podría parecerlo, pero no lo era.

-Entonces no estamos hablando la misma Anna.-dijo Lydia.-Es obvio que son diferentes personas.

-¿Por qué no te acuerdas de ella?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me acuerdo de mi Anna, mi mejor amiga.-dijo Lydia.-Y ella está muerta, murió en un accidente de auto hace 6 años.

-No, Anna murió en el…-empezó Kip deteniéndose al ver la contrariedad dibujada en la cara de la chica.-Sí, lo siento, debo estar confundido.

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora que hemos aclarado que no soy la amiga de tu prima, ¿tienes novia?

-No, no tengo.-dijo Kip.-Y no planes de tenerla.

-Es un corte rápido y sencillo.-dijo Allison.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lydia ladeando la cabeza como si no entendiera.

-Tiene 18 años, Lydia.-dijo Allison.-Quizá sencillamente no esté interesado en chicas de nuestra edad.

-En realidad no estoy interesado en chicas pelirrojas que están obsesionadas con la moda.-dijo Kip.-No son mi tipo.

-¿Tienes un tipo?-pregunto Lydia.

-De preferencia que no chillen cuando se rompan una uña.-dijo Kip.-Siento la confusión Lydia, por un momento pensé que Anna era tu mejor amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Lydia.

-Alguien afecto tu cabeza, voy a averiguar que paso, eso tenlo por seguro.-dijo Kip.-Pero supongo que hubiera esperado que no olvidaras a tu mejor amiga, es todo.

-Recuerdo a mi mejor amiga.-dijo Lydia.

-No, no lo haces, recuerdas a una mejor amiga falsa.-dijo Kip.-Pero no te preocupes, voy a averiguar que está sucediendo.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera responder nada, el rubio salió disparado en la dirección contraria dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca y a la morena sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿A qué se refería?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Quién es Anna?-pregunto la morena.

-Es mi mejor amiga, estuvimos juntas desde primer grado hasta cuarto grado.-dijo Lydia.-Cómo ya dije, murió en un accidente de auto hace 6 años.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison.

-Sí, yo también.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Allison.

-El llamo rojita.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Y? Solo debe haberlo hecho para fastidiarte.-dijo la morena.-Así son los hombres.

-Sí, probablemente.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro.-dijo Allison.-Vamos.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

EJ estaba perdida en algún lugar de la casa, quizá haciendo tarea o investigaciones y de paso planear como seguir evitándola, por algún extraño motivo no parecía interesada en espiar cualquier conversación que involucrara a sus padres, así que no le quedó otra más que hacerlo ella misma.

-No me importa que hallan encerado a un chico de 16 años.-dijo Gerard.-Me importa saber que le pasará cuando esta noche salga la luna llena, ¿tenemos pruebas?

-¿El siguiente paso es matarlo?-pregunto Chris.

-El siguiente paso es eliminar la amenaza.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Tenemos pruebas?

-No he tenido clases de historia en un tiempo, pero estoy bastante seguro que el genocidio no ha funcionado muy a menudo.-dijo Chris.

-¿Tenemos pruebas o no?-pregunto Gerard.

-No que sean irrefutables, pero tampoco insignificantes.-dijo Chris.-La puerta del conductor del auto de Lahey fue forzada...

-¿Forzada?-pregunto Gerard.

-Arrancada.-dijo Chris.

-Querida.-saludo Gerard a su nieta.

-Allison, ¿por qué no vas por tu hermana?-pregunto Chris.-Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo.

-Claro.-dijo ella.- ¿Está en el estudio?

-No, creo que está en la biblioteca.-dijo Chris.-Dijo algo de hacer deberes o algo, aunque conociéndola, lo más seguro es que este en su habitación o en el jardín.

-Iré por ella.-dijo Allison.- ¿Nos reunimos aquí?

-No, en la sala.-dijo Chris.-Solo damos un par de minutos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

15 minutos después, los cinco Argents se encontraban sentados en la sala, tanto Chris como Gerard se encontraban en los sillones individuales a ambos extremos, y las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la el sillón de tres plazas, EJ se encontraba en medio de su madre y su hermana, así que la inquietud gano la mano y finalmente fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿que desean?-pregunto EJ.-Porque tengo tarea que hacer.

-¿Tarea o investigaciones propias?-pregunto su madre.

-Son lo mismo para mí.-dijo la morena.- ¿Pueden hablarnos? Esto es algo aburrido.

-¿Qué tal si tú hablas sobre tu visita a la dirección de esta tarde?-pregunto Victoria.

-¿Les dijiste?-pregunto EJ mirando a Gerard.-No se cómo no lo esperaba, eres patético.

-Nos lo dijo porque sabe perfectamente que tienes prohibido juntarte con Scott y Stiles.-dijo Chris.- ¿Y ahora resulta que los castigan juntos?

-Discutimos y Harris perdió la cabeza.-dijo EJ.-Así que no estaba con ellos.

-No te creo.-dijo Chris.

-Me importa un comino si me crees o no.-dijo EJ.-No te daré explicaciones de lo que hago en la escuela.

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso.-dijo Chiras.-Ese no es el tema aquí.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Por un momento pensé que iban a sermonearme.

-¿Qué paso, papá?-pregunto Allison.

-El esposo de su tía Alice, murió hace un par de días.-anuncio Chris.-Está mañana me llamaron los servicios sociales para notificármelo.

-¿La tía Alice?-pregunto Allison.- ¿No desapareció hace un par de años?

-Después de la muerte de Abraham, perdió parte de sí.-dijo Chris.-No hemos sabido nada de ella en los últimos 4 años.

-¿Iremos al funeral?-pregunto EJ.

-Esteban fue cremado y enterrado junto a su hijo.-dijo Victoria.-No hubo funeral.

-Genial, porque el último funeral al que asistimos, fue un circo mediático.-dijo EJ.-Y con esta familia, no esperaría menos.

-Lo dice la que armo un buen espectáculo.-dijo Allison.-Fuiste la que dio más de que hablar.

-Ellos se largaron, ¿no?-pregunto EJ.-Cumplí mi objetivo, que nos dejaran en paz.

-Chicas, por favor.-pidió Victoria.-Dejen terminar a su padre.

-Sí no iremos al funeral, ¿por qué es necesario que lo sepamos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué debería de interesarnos?

-Su hijo menor, Alexis, tiene 17 años.-dijo Chris.-Servicios sociales llamo para notificarme que tu madre y yo pasaremos a ser sus tutores legales hasta que cumpla los 18 años.

-¿Alexis vendrá a vivir con nosotros?-pregunto Allison.

-No debe de tardar mucho en llegar.-asintió Chris.-No me dijeron el día exacto, pero me dijeron que en cuando terminaran los papeles, lo iban a subir a un camión.

-¿Por qué no van por él?-pregunto EJ.-Es tu sobrino y su nieto.

-Él no quiere que vayamos por el.-dijo Gerard.-Quiere pasar unos días de luto, solo.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Ahora recuérdenme, ¿quién es Alexis?

-Poco después de que viniste a vivir con nosotros, fuimos a un funeral, ¿lo recuerdas?-pregunto Allison.

-Eso creo.-dijo EJ.-Recuerdo a las personas reunidas, no el motivo.

-Era el funeral de Abraham.-dijo Allison.-Alexis estuvo ahí, también la tía Alice y el tío Esteban.

-¿El niño castaño que parecía fuera de lugar?-pregunto EJ.-Creo que lo recuerdo.

-¿Crees?-pregunto Gerard.

-Los recuerdos de los primeros meses son un tanto caóticos.-dijo EJ.-Y no sé qué me reclamas, no recuerdo haberte visto ahí.

-Mi relación con tu tía Alice no era la mejor.-dijo Gerard.-No supe que Abraham había muerto hasta días después del funeral.

-Vaya, al parecer tus relaciones con tus hijos están más que afectadas.-dijo EJ.-Casi se podría decir que no tienes.

-Soy un humano.-dijo Gerard.-Los humanos cometemos errores con los que tenemos que vivir.

-Curioso que lo admitas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que tan grande es el error para perder a tus dos hijos? ¿Me pregunto sí eso...?

-EJ.-advirtió su madre.

-Olvídalo.-dijo EJ.-Voy a descífralo por mi cuenta.

-¿Que vas a descifrar por tu cuenta?-pregunto su padre.

-¿Te comente sobre el chico nuevo?-pregunto EJ.-Llego a clases ayer.

-No, no lo hiciste.-dijo Chris.- ¿Algo interesante?

-¿A parte de su apellido?-pregunto EJ.-Es raro que Gerard, siendo el gran director del instituto no lo hubiera notado.

-¿Notado que?-pregunto Chris.

-Argent, su apellido es Argent.-dijo EJ.-Conozco pocos Argents.

-¿Por qué debería de importarnos?-pregunto Chris.

-Por nada.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que hasta cierto punto me recuerdo a alguien, creo que a ti, solo que con los ojos azul brillante.

-EJ, que Kip sea rubio y de ojos azules no lo hace familiar.-dijo Allison.-No creo que papá se parezca a él.

-He dicho que me recuerda a papá.-dijo EJ.-No que se parezca a él.

-¿Kip Argent?-pregunto Victoria mirando la expresión de su esposo.- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Kip?

-Un sobrenombre.-dijo EJ.-Al parecer su nombre verdadero es algo con J o algo por el estilo.

-¿JR Argent?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Ese es su nombre?

-Creo que es lo que dijo Finstock.-dijo EJ.-Pregúntale a Allison, ella estuvo ahí.

-Sí, JR Argent.-dijo Allison al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre ella.-Dijo que su prima le había puesto Kip y que...

-Nadie había vuelto a utilizar su nombre.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie.-Que todo el mundo lo conoce de esa manera.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí.-dijo Chris al mismo tiempo que Victoria decía "No".

-Chris, piensa en lo que estás haciendo.-dijo Victoria.

-Solía conocerlo.-corrigió Chris mirando a su esposa.-La última vez que tuve algún contacto con él fue hace más de 8 años.

-¿Así que es algo de nosotros?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Un primo lejano o algo?

-Es una abominación.-dijo Gerard.-Una que tu padre no pudo eliminar y decidió aceptarla.

-Cállate.-ordeno su hijo apretando los puños.-Solo cállate.

-No es un Argent.-dijo Gerard.-Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

-Vuelve a decir eso de él, y te aseguro que te olvidaras de mí o de mi familia.-amenazo Chris a su padre.-Y esta vez para siempre.

-Entonces, ¿quién es él?-pregunto Allison al ver a su padre salir de la habitación.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Su pequeño bastardo.-murmuro EJ.-Vaya sorpresas.

-Vayan a terminar lo que estuvieran haciendo.-pidió su madre.-Allison, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que estudiarías con Lydia, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.-dijo Allison.

-Y yo voy a salir con Víctor.-dijo EJ.-Iremos a cenar, así que llegaremos un poco tarde.

-Aquí antes de las 10.-dijo su madre.-Y antes de que digas nada, mañana es día de escuela.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo intentando aumentar mi límite de llegada.-dijo EJ besándola en la mejilla.-Nos vemos en un rato.

-Ten cuidado, cariño.-pidió su madre.-Ambas.

-Sí, siempre lo tendemos.-dijo EJ.-Gerard, buenas noches.

-EJ.-se despidió el hombre.-Allison.

Sabía que Allison iba a querer interrogarla, así que corrió a encerarse en su habitación y cerrar con llave, primero quería confirmar sus conclusiones antes de decir algo que pudiera solo empeorar la situación.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

La luna estaba en lo alto cuando decidió dejar de fingir que estaba dormida, se puso unos tenis, tomo la primera sudadera que encontró y salto por la ventana aterrizando suavemente en el piso, ignoro la luz prendida de cuarto de sus padres y subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera comenzó a correr.

Esta vez no fijo un rumbo, simplemente dejo que sus instintos la guiaran, por primera vez en todos sus recorridos en el bosque, presto más atención a los ruidos a su alrededor y se dedicó a escuchar las respiraciones tranquilas de algunos animales, los suaves sonidos de otros animales nocturnos y los movimientos de algunos otros que se preparaban para utilizar la ventaja que representaba la noche para facilitar la caza, se enfocó en tantos detalles que no parecía notar antes, y se enfocó tanto que no pudo cambiar el rumbo que sus pies la llevaban; antes de que se diera cuenta, la casa de los Hale, el lugar al que se había prometido no volver, se elevó frente a ella, igual de triste y destruida que hacía unos días, su primer instinto fue darse la vuelta e ir a otro lado, pero la voz de Derek diciéndole que era su hermana la detuvo y decidió entrar, y tratar de ver si algo en esa casa hacia despertar algo en su cabeza.

Los únicos recuerdos que le trajo la primera planta fueron los de Peter cortándole la garganta a su tía, así que decidió explorar lo que hasta ahora era un territorio inexplorado para todos los visitantes, la segunda planta; las habitaciones que no fueron destruidas por el fuego tenían rastros cenizas y humo por todo el lugar, la menos dañada, la habitación del extremo, aún conservaba varios posters de los que solo quedaban una parte de ellos, los muebles de madera estaban medio destruidos, aunque quizá esos era debido al abandono y no tanto por el fuego, en la esquina de la habitación estaba la cama, justo encima de esta estaba una compuerta que posiblemente la conectaba con el ático, en la mesita de noche, aunque estaba lo que parecía ser un despertado y…

-Esta era la habitación de Derek.-dijo la voz de su padre asustándolo.

-¡Papá!-grito EJ.

-¿Sabes una cosas? Te has vuelto rápida, casi ni alcanzo a seguir tu rastro.-dijo Chris.-Pero te has vuelto descuida, no estás alerta.

-Estaba distraída.-dijo EJ.-Estaba viendo la habitación, o lo que queda de ella.

-Lo note.-dijo su padre.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Emma?

-Te podría hacer la misma pregunta.-replico ella.

-Te seguí.-dijo Chris.-No hemos hablado desde hace un par de días, me ignoras y sabes que es peligroso salir en la noche.

-No podía dormir.-dijo EJ.-Estaba inquieta.

-¿Pesadillas?-pregunto él.

-Más bien, la luna.-dijo EJ.-Hace que me sienta rara.

-¿La luna?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-He estado pensando, la mayoría de mis ataques de pánico ocurrían en noche de luna llena.-dijo EJ.-Y cuando dejaron de ocurrir, siempre estuve más inquieta esas noches.

-¿Qué crees que eres?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Un hombre lobo?

-Según Derek, lo soy.-dijo EJ.-Cree que soy su hermana.

-Eso es lo más loco que he escuchado.-dijo Chris.-Emma, he vivido contigo más de 6 años, creo que sabría si eres una mujer lobo.

-No recuerdo serlo.-dijo EJ.-Así que quizá eso influya a que no me transforme.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.-La luna llena te hace sentir inquieta, eso no prueba nada.

-En realidad, la luna llena me calma.-dijo ella.-Me siento inquieta porque cuando sale la luna, no tengo la necesidad de correr o hacer algo, puedo sentarme, verla y no tengo ninguna necesidad de moverme, eso es lo que me pone inquieta.

-La luna altera a los hombres lobo.-dijo Chris.-Los hace perder el control, así que no eres uno de ellos.

-Derek dijo que Jules siempre mostro un control absoluto.-dijo ella.-Mejor que el de sus padres.

-Emma, aparte de la curación no tienes ninguna otra habilidad de los hombres lobo.-dijo él.-Que Derek diga lo que diga, no te hace serlo.

-Soy más rápida y ágil que el promedio, soy más fuerte que la media, escucho cosas que no debería escuchar.-dijo ella.-Y lo olvidaba, algunas veces, mis ojos cambian a un color morado que nadie ha podido definir.

-Espera, las últimas dos no las conocía.-dijo Chris.- ¿Desde cuándo las conoces?

-Cuando Peter nos atacó en la escuela, Stiles y Scott lo notaron.-dijo EJ.-Me lo dijeron.

-¿Y la segunda?-pregunto su padre.

-La noche que tú y Gerard salieron de caza.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuándo mataron al omega?

-Emma, ¿Por qué no me los habías dicho?-pregunto Chris.-Puede haberte ayudado, haber… Espera, ¿acabas decir _"Cuando mataron al omega"_?

-Creo que técnicamente lo mato Gerard, pero tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo, así que eso te hace cómplice.-dijo EJ.-Te hace tan culpable como él.

-¿Por eso me haz ignorando?-pregunto él.- ¿Por lo que viste?

-Sí.-dijo ella.

-Ni siquiera deberías haber estado ahí.-dijo Chris.

-¿Eso hubiera cambiado las cosas?-pregunto ella.- Si hubieras sabido que estaba ahí, ¿hubieras evitado que Gerard lo cortara por la mitad?

-Era un omega.-dijo Chris.-Podía haber matado a alguien.

-Pero no lo hizo.-dijo EJ.-Escuche lo que te dijo.

-Estaba atrapado, estaba dispuesto a decir lo que creía que queríamos escuchar.-dijo él.

-Yo le creí.-dijo EJ.-Se robó un hígado del cementerio, no mato a nadie.

-Quizá en ese momento no.-dijo Chris.-No sabes cómo reaccione en el futuro.

-No le diste la oportunidad, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Decidieron que era malo, y decidieron matarlo.

-No lo mate.-dijo Chris.-Si por mí fuera no lo hubiéramos matado.

-Pero no hiciste nada para impedirlo.-dijo ella.

-Mi rijo bajo un código.-dijo él.-No mato a menos que tenga pruebas de que son unos asesinos.

-Sí, escuche eso también.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo dijiste esa noche? _"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."_ Cazamos a los que nos cazan.

-Sí.-dijo Chris.-No mato a menos que ellos ataquen primero.

-¿Y por qué las trampas en el bosque?-pregunto ella.

-Los atrapo, pero si no tengo pruebas no hago nada.-dijo él.-Esa es la manera en que trabajo.

-Supongo que dejas que otros hagan el trabajo sucio.-dijo EJ.-Creo que tú eres más de amenazas.

-Hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla.-dijo él.-Prometí que mataría el menor número posible de criaturas sobrenaturales, y lo hare, pero si ellos asesinan personas, no dudare en hacerlo.

-Wow, hiciste una promesa.-dijo ella.-Lo siento papá, eso cambia todo.

-Deja de usar el sarcasmo en mi contra.-gruño su padre.

-Papá, la tía Kate asesino a una familia entera, y no digas que no lo hizo, porque estamos paradas en la mejor prueba que puedes obtener, Gerard corto a la mitad a un hombre.-dijo ella.-Esta familia no tiene el mejor historiar en compasión, así que siento si no te creo.

-Jefferson Rafferty.-contesto Chris cómo única defensa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Kip.-dijo Chris invitándola a sentarse a su lado.-Su nombre de nacimiento es Jefferson Rafferty.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque es mi hijo.-dijo él.-Puedo decirte su fecha de nacimiento, su hora de nacimiento, cuanto peso, cuanto midió, quien fue la primera persona en cargarlo después de su madre y yo, te puedo decir todo sobre sus primeros tres días de vida.

-¿Tu hijo?-pregunto EJ.-Así que si existe el bastardo.

-Le llaman bastardo, porque es hijo de una mujer lobo.-dijo Chris.-Cómo escuchaste está tarde, a Gerard no le pareció que dejara que naciera.

-Es su nieto.-dijo EJ.

-Para él es una abominación que no debió haber nacido.-dijo Chris.-Ni siquiera debí haber dormido con su madre.

-No era del agrado de tu familia.-dijo ella.-Te enamoraste de una mujer lobo.

-Después de una de las primeras misiones a las que me envió, decidí escapar, y de alguna manera termine en Beacon Hills.-dijo Chris.-Estaba solo, y lo único que tenía era la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto EJ.

-Un hombre me rescato, me dio empleo en su bar y me dejo dormir en el almacén.-dijo él.-Luis permitía que una noche al mes, los adolescentes de Beacon Hills entraran al bar y fingieran ser adultos, les daba cerveza sin alcohol y preparaba bebidas libre de toda sustancia adictiva.

-¿La conociste en esas noche?-pregunto ella.

-Conocí a su hermano, Peter.-dijo Chris.-Nos hicimos amigos y tras quedar un par de veces, me invito a quedarme en su casa, me ofrecía una cama, un techo y comida caliente.

-Que amable.-dijo ella.- ¿Aceptaste?

-Sí, cómo dije, estaba solo, no quería formar parte de una familia que asesinaba personas solo por ser diferentes.-dijo Chris.-Así que acepte sin saber que ellos eran una de esas personas.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto ella.

-El sobrino menor de Peter, perdió el control y con sus garras consigue hacerme un par de rasguños.-dijo Chris.-Pase horas en esta misma habitación mientras intentaba convencer al niño que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Está misma habitación?-pregunto EJ.-Espera un momento, ¿estás hablando de los Hale?

-Eran una buena familia.-dijo Chris.-Cómo sea, el punto es que cuando me mude, conocí a la hermana menor de Peter, Felicity, y sin quererlo, me enamore de ella.

-¿Ella sabía que eras un cazador?-pregunto EJ.

-Todos lo sabían.-dijo Chris.-También sabía que no quería esa vida, quería la vida que tenía en Beacon.

-¿Qué cambio?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Felicity y yo iniciamos una relación, y ella quedo embarazada.-dijo Chris.-Un mes antes de que diera a luz, Gerard vino a visitarme, me dijo que si no eliminaba al niño antes de que naciera, los iba a matar a todos.

-Eres su hijo.-dijo EJ.-Debería ver por tu felicidad.

-Me temo que él no la ve de esa manera.-dijo Chris.-Cuando yo me negué, me dijo que iba a tener consecuencias.

-¿Las tuvo?-pregunto EJ,

-Hice un trato con él.-dijo Chris.-Sí dejaba en paz a los Hale, me iría con él y me olvidaría de Felicity o del niño.

-Los abandonaste.-dijo EJ.-E hiciste tu vida como si no existieran.

-Quería protegerlos.-dijo él.-Kip nació un mes antes de lo previsto, el estrés de la noticia y todo lo que sucedía, hizo que su parto de adelantar, tenía previsto nacer a mediados de Diciembre, nació el 14 de Noviembre.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Exactamente un año antes que Allison?

-Deje Beacon Hills tres días después de su nacimiento.-asintió Chris.-Cuando llegue a la casa familiar, mi padre ya tenía mi vida planeada, me casaría, tendría un hijo que continuara el legado familiar, y me callaría la boca, nadie sabría de la vergüenza que ocasione a la familia.

-¿Así fue cómo entro mamá al cuadro?-pregunto EJ.

-Alicia me dijo que no cometiera una estupidez, que pensara las cosas antes de buscar a alguien, es joven, tenía tiempo.-dijo Chris.-Tu madre y yo tuvimos una relación en la secundaria, la termine cuando supe que era mi familia, pero ella continuo siendo mi mejor amiga, cuando le conté todo, ella accedió a hacerlo.

-¿Sabiendo que amabas a otra mujer?-pregunto EJ.

-Amo a tu madre, más de lo que piensas.-dijo él.-Nos casamos en Enero y Allison nació en Noviembre.

-Ahora entiendo porque solo tuvieron una hija.-dijo EJ.-Al menos biológicamente.

-No entiendes nada.-dijo su padre.-Simplemente no sucedió.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que no la llamabas Felicity?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Ya sabes cuando están haciendo cositas?

-No.-dijo Chris.-Siempre supe con quién me case, y no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que he tomado.

-Dejaste a tu hijo.-dijo EJ.-Y por nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto él.

-Termino matando a todos, ¿no es así?-pregunto EJ.-La tía Kate incendio su casa y los asesino.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.-dijo su padre.

-¿Le prometiste a Felicity que no matarías hombres lobo?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, antes de irme, le hice la promesa de que solo mataría hombres lobo que lo merecieran.-dijo Chris.-Incluso ellos saben que algunos no hacen las cosas bien.

-De acuerdo, tú sigues ese código.-dijo EJ.-Te creo, ¿pero Alexis lo hará?

-Acabas de cambiar de tema completamente.-dijo Chris.

-Soy una pensadora rápida.-dijo EJ.-Responde la pregunta.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris.-No estoy seguro de que sea un cazador.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ.

-Alicia y yo pensábamos de la misma manera, nada de cacerías hasta que fueran mayores.-dijo Chris.-Aunque tras la muerte de Abraham, no sé cómo cambiaron las cosas.

-¿Que tiene que ver su muerte con que Alexis sea un cazador?-pregunto EJ.

-Alexis fue atacado por un hombre lobo.-dijo Chris.-Abraham llego a ayudarle, y le indico que corriera a buscar a sus padres, cuando regresaron, estaba muerto.

-Eso puede desatar furia.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sera como tú o como Kate?

-No se exista una diferencia.-dijo Chris.-Somos cazadores.

-Tú te riges bajo un código, preguntas primero.-dijo EJ.-La tía Kate dispara primero, pregunta después, y no tiene ningún código.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris.-Ya te dije, la forma en que se enteró de lo que hacemos fue un duro golpe.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Pensaremos en el como un segundo Kate.

-Quizá ni siquiera sea uno de nosotros.-dijo Chris.

-Bien, le daremos el privilegio de la duda.-dijo EJ.

-Gracias.-dijo él.- ¿Regresaremos ahora?

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Creo que ya me siento mejor.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo Chris caminado a la puerta...

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto EJ al verlo detenerse.

-No le digas a tu hermana.-pidió su padre.-Yo le diré.

-Se guardar un secreto.-dijo ella.-Tienes mi palabra.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.-Vámonos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto ella mientras caminaban a salida.

-Claro.-dijo él.

-¿Qué sentirías si abandonaste a tu hijo por ser un hombre lobo y terminaste adoptando como tu hija a una mujer loba?-cuestiono EJ.- ¿Los cuales irónicamente resultan que son primos?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-dijo Chris.-Pero no la puedo responder, porque no es como hacerla.

-Entonces responde esto.-pidió EJ.-Si soy una de ellos, ¿me cazaras?

-No dejare que nadie te toque un solo cabello.-dijo Chris.-Eres mi hija, y voy a cuidarte.

-¿Así cómo cuidaste a Kip?-pregunto ella.

-Lo protegí cuando lo deje.-dijo él.-Quizá no fue la forma correcta, pero estaba protegiéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa si cuando recuerde todo, pierdo el control?-pregunto ella.-Si te ataco a ti, o a mamá o a cualquier en el pueblo.

-Ya pensaremos en eso.-dijo Chris.-No nos preocupemos por algo que no va a suceder.

-¿Me mataras?-pregunto EJ.-Si resulto ser un peligro, ¿lo harías?

-No te preocupes por eso.-pidió Chris.-Solo no lo hagas.

Abrazo a su hija para evitar que siguiera hablando, porque si era cierto que era una Hale, aparte de maldecir al destino por esa jugarreta que le tendió al convertir en su hija a la prima de su hijo, no sabía que iba a ser si se topara con la situación que ella le presentaba, porque más allá de ser lo que sea, era su hija, y no quería ni pensar en verse en esa situación.

* * *

Kittywolf: Hola!

No, Kip Argent no es un error, ¿recuerdas que en uno de los capítulos Chris le dijo a EJ que habia tenido una relación con una mujer que no era del agrado de su familia y que la dejo? Bueno, vamos a retomar ese tema, y se va a explicar un poco la situación.

Sí, Derek mato a Peter, pero Mia no sabe que lo mato, porque confesarle que habia matado a Peter, seria confesarle que Peter habia matado a Laura, y cómo Peter y Mia siempre fueron muy unidos, prefirio evitarle disgustos a su tía (aunque cuando se entere, no solo va a estar disgustada, va a estar enojada por haberle mentido).

Prometo que la siguiente escena si sera completa, pero tenia que detenerla, en un par de capitulo (posiblemente cuando la escena completa suceda) te dire mis razones para hacerlo, y hablaremos de las razones de Derek para no aceptar a su compañero.

Izumi Uchiba: Hola!

Kip no entrara al equipo, aun le quedan un par de batallas que jugar contra el entrenador, pero sí llega a entrar, sera cuando comience su amistad con Alexis, suponqo que ambos se ayudaran mutuamente y superara un poco la perdida de su primo.

Al resto de ustedes, infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y por haber llegado a los 103 comentarios.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella (Corre a esconderse en el lugar más escondido del planeta)

P.D. LAS/OS AMO, SON LOS MEJORES.


	17. Capítulo 15: Zanne

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, y si, pueden matarme, pero mi hermano me quito la computadora y no me la regresado hasta ahora, mis más grandes disculpas.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, no leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Y debo añadir que es posible que no actualice mañana, haré lo posible por hacerlo, pero lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo los suba el lunes.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XV: Zanne**

-Stiles, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-pregunto EJ al verlo sentado en el asiento del copiloto.-No te di permiso de subirte.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo él.-Urgentemente.

Soñar con lo que había pasado tres noche antes, y que Derek insistió en que no fue real, le hacía despertarse con una erección que no le dejaba otra cosa más que darse una ducha helada para calmar su situación, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, así que en cuanto llego al instituto y se percató de que EJ se encontraba dentro de su auto esperando que sonaran el timbre que marcaba las clases, no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al auto para acompañarla en su espera, aun si eso significaba ganarse una mirada llena de reproche y que juraría poder interpretar, " _te matare lenta y dolorosamente con mis propias manos."_

-¿Por qué no llamaste antes?-pregunto ella.-Pude haber ido a tu casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo.-dijo él.-No ayer, ni mañana, lo necesito en este preciso instante.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Porque me voy a volver loco si no lo hablo con alguien.-dijo Stiles.-Créeme, voy a volverme loco.

-No soy una psicóloga.-dijo ella.

-Ni yo.-dijo Stiles.-Y aun así te escuche cuando llegaste a mi casa a las 6 de la mañana con dos tazas de café y una interesante historia que contar.

-Sí, y termine convirtiéndote en un dolor en el cabeza.-dijo ella.-O algo peor, el dolor me lo quito con una siesta.

-Tengo mis razones.-dijo Stiles.-Y de todos modos, te escuche, eso es lo que cuenta.

-De acuerdo, habla.-dijo ella.-Pero si involucra otro discurso para acceder a ayudar a Scott con su problema de que no puede superar a Anna, te usare de blanco.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.-dijo Stiles rápidamente.-Lo juro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Dispara.

-Algo paso hace un par de noches.-dijo Stiles.

-Tendrás que ser más específico.-dijo ella.

-La anterior a la noche de luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-Tienes que recordarla.

\- ¿Te refieres a la noche que llamaste a las 2 de la mañana y que solamente dijiste: _"Olvídalo, hablaremos después."_?-pregunto ella.-Arruinaste mi sueño por completo.

-Al menos no me presente a tu casa.-dijo Stiles.

-Toque cuando escuche que estabas despierto.-se defendió ella.-Como sea, ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

-Es difícil de decir.-dijo Stiles.

-Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé cómo decirlo.-dijo él.

-Te subiste a mi auto diciendo que querías hablar conmigo.-dijo ella.- ¿Estás diciendo que no pensaste en lo que ibas a decir?

-Una cosa es planearlo en mi cabeza y otra decirlo en voz alta.-dijo él.-Es complicado.

-Empieza por el principio.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuándo y dónde sucedió?

-Ya te dije, la noche anterior a la noche de luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-En mi dormitorio.

-Eso es un comienzo.-dijo ella.-Ahora, ¿con quién? Si es que hubo otra persona involucrada.

-Derek Hale.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Derek Hale?-pregunto EJ.- ¿El alfa gruñón que te odia?

-En ese momento no parecía odiarme.-dijo Stiles.-En realidad todo lo contrario.

-Ok, esto se está tornando interesante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿O que hizo él?

-Bueno, estaba dormido.-dijo Stiles.-Y entro a mi habitación de su forma habitual, por la ventana.

-¿Que tienen los hombre lobo con entrar por la ventana?-pregunto ella.- ¿Es una especia de manía lobuna?

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto el castaño.-Lo único que sé, es que entro a mi habitación y... Esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Por tu falta de palabras asumo que fue algo intenso.-dijo EJ.-Algo que quizá no quieras repetir o que quizá deseas que ocurra en cualquier momento.

-Hola chico.-saludo Scott.-Y chica.

-Estábamos teniendo una conversación privada.-dijo EJ.-Así que si te puedes retirar, no nos molestaríamos.

-No me iré ahora que finalmente los encuentro.-dijo Scott subiéndose al asiento trasero del Mustang.-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Necesitamos?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, necesitamos.-dijo Scott señalando con la mirada la puerta contraria a él.

-¿Desde cuándo mi auto se convirtió en un lugar de reunión?-gruño EJ al ver a su hermana subirse por el otro lado.-No recuerdo haber dejado subir a nadie.

-Es importante que hablemos.-dijo Allison.-Así que cállate.

-En primer lugar, no vengas a callarme.-dijo ella.-En segundo lugar, mi auto, mis reglas.

-Esto es importante.-dijo Allison.

-También lo que Stiles estaba por decirme.-dijo ella.-Y ustedes interrumpieron.

-Está bien.-la tranquilizo Stiles.-Podemos hablarlo más tarde.

-Ese no es el punto.-dijo EJ.-Utilizo mi auto como mi santuario.

-El invadió tu santuario antes que nosotros.-dijo Scott.

-Y se lo permití.-dijo ella.-Porque es mi amigo.

-Yo soy tu hermana.-dijo Allison.

-Y yo su novio.-dijo Scott.

-Eso es todo.-dijo EJ.-Todos ustedes, bájense.

-No seas aguafiestas.-dijo Allison.-Ya estamos aquí.

-¡BAJENSE!-grito EJ.

-Gruñona.-musito Stiles mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-Ahora, iremos a clases y en la hora libre discutiremos lo importante que ustedes tienen que decirnos, Stiles, hablaremos a la salida en tu jeep.-dijo EJ bajando del Mustang.- ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-¿No queda otra alternativa?-pregunto Scott.

-No, así que fuera de aquí.-dijo EJ.-Ahora mismo.

-Te veo en entrenamiento.-se despidió Stiles.-Y gracias.

-Adiós.-dijo EJ.-Y eso te incluye a ti Allison.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo.-dijo su hermana.-Es acerca de papá.

-Tenemos clase.-dijo EJ.

-Solo tomara unos minutos.-dijo Allison.-Por favor.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Te ha hecho algo raro?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Algo extraño?

-Defínelo.-dijo EJ.-Tome en cuenta de que papá es extraño.

-Ayer, uno de sus hombre me secuestro.-dijo Allison.-Desperté en la casa Hale, atada en una silla.

-¿Uno de los hombres de papá?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Pero no lo sabía en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto EJ.

-Papá estaba en iguales condiciones frente a mí, una voz oscura decía cosas raras, sobre la mordida de los hombres lobo y lo que papá haría si llegaran a morderme.-dijo Allison.-Rompió la silla, y me mostro que todo era una trampa.

-No creo que papá hiciera eso.-dijo EJ.-Vamos, es sobreprotector.

-Dijo que iba a comenzar mi entrenamiento.-dijo Allison.-Hablo sobre que en nuestra familia, los hombres son soldados y las mujeres son las líderes, las que toman las decisiones.

-Sí eso es cierto, mamá es la que decide que hacer.-dijo EJ.-Papá y los hombres solo cumplen lo que ella ordena.

-Supongo que sí.-dijo Allison.-Me dejo atada con una flecha en la mano para poderme desatar.

-Quizá esté intentando hacerlo para evitar que alguien te capture y te torture.-dijo EJ.-Por protección.

-Cuando le pregunte qué porque no te entrenaba, dijo que porque ibas a requerir un entrenamiento diferente.-dijo Allison.-Pero que ambas íbamos a ser entrenadas.

-¿Crees que va a hacer lo mismo conmigo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Crees que nos va a entrenar y al final decidirá quién será la nueva líder?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Es por eso que te pregunto si no ha hecho algo raro contigo.

-La ultimas que tuve una conversación profunda con él, fue hace dos noches.-dijo EJ.-No dijo nada de entrenamiento ni hizo algo para comenzarlo.

-En ese caso, quizá quiere tomarte por sorpresa.-dijo Allison.-Promete que me dirás si hace algo, y como lo hace.

-Palabra de boy scout.-dijo EJ levantando la mano derecha.-Ahora, ¿estas segura de que son las mujeres quien toman las decisiones? ¿No los hombres?

-Le pregunte si Gerard había decidió matar a Isaac.-dijo Allison.-Dijo que las mujeres eran las líderes, esa era la costumbre.

-Tiene sentido.-dijo EJ.-Solemos mantenernos más frías en la búsqueda de objetivos que involucran sangre, ira y muerte.

-Gracias, Emilia, has conseguido que me sienta mucho mejor.-dijo Allison.

-Solo dijo que lo entiendo.-dijo EJ.-Aunque mamá no me parece de las que planea muertes u ordena torturas.

-Quizá existe algo que no vemos.-dijo Allison.-No puedes negar que es algo estricta.

-Y fría.-dijo EJ.-Pero así son los padres, tienden a jugar al policía bueno y policía malo.

-El problema es que ella siempre es la que dictamina el castigo.-dijo Allison.-Ahora, sea como sea, no podemos hacer nada, solo ten cuidado.

-Sí, tú también.-dijo EJ.-Vamos, tenemos clase.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Antes de que si quiera pudiera considerar el tiempo, entre bromas y juegos se encontraba caminando a un lado de Stiles para dar por terminadas las clases, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, ni siquiera Scott, se refugiaron en el jeep mientras observaban el alboroto que se armaba con un montón de adolescentes queriendo escapar del yugo del instituto.

-¿Ahora si me lo dirás?-pregunto EJ.-Scott y mi hermana se han ido o están a punto de hacerlo, nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Lo se.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué paso con Derek?-pregunto EJ.

-Me beso.-dijo Stiles.-Y prácticamente hicimos petting contra la pared de mi habitación.

-Eso me tomo desprevenida.-dijo EJ.- ¿Estás segura qué fue Derek?

-Llego a mi habitación cuando yo estaba dormido, lo escuche cuando se iba y me desperté.-dijo Stiles.-Le pregunte que hacía en mi habitación y dijo que me llevaba un regalo.

-¿Derek Hale dándote algo?-pregunto EJ.-Vuelvo a quedarme sin palabras.

-Cuando vi la sudadera, empecé a hablar.-dijo Stiles.-Esa sudadera era parecido a una que Scott y yo compartíamos con Jules, así que no pude evitarlo.

-¿Y él te calló con un beso?-pregunto EJ.-Que romántico.

-No precisamente.-dijo Stiles.-Trate de hacerme el seguro y lo arrincone contra la pared, el me miro, miro mis labios y me beso.

-Cómo en una película.-dijo EJ.

-Cómo en una maldita película.-dijo Stiles.-Fue demasiado cliché.

-¿Te beso y?-pregunto EJ.-Dame más información.

-Nada, deje que controlara el beso, era mi primer beso y no sabía que pensar o que hacer.-dijo Stiles.-Le rodee la cintura con las piernas y profundice el contacto.

-Y dices que no eres pasivo.-dijo EJ.-Toda tu cara dice pasivo.

-Cómo sea.-dijo Stiles.-El punto es que, empezó a besarme el cuello y metió las manos dentro de mi camisa, y sentí una cicatriz que tiene en la mano derecha.

-¿Tiene una cicatriz?-pregunto EJ.-Es un hombre lobo de nacimiento, ¿cómo tiene una cicatriz?

-Es lo mismo que le pregunte.-dijo él.-Y pareció que eso actuó como un balde de agua fría, se alejó y cuando quise volver a acercarme, huyo por la ventana.

-Eso significa que esa cicatriz evita que se relacione con alguien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Lo has visto desde esa noche?

-La noche de luna llena.-dijo Stiles.-Fuimos a sacar a Isaac de la comisaria.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunto ella.

-Yo hable.-dijo él.-El únicamente hizo lo que siempre hace, mover las cejas y contestar en monosílabos o sus típicas amenazas.

-¿Le dijiste algo?-pregunto ella.

-Lo enfrente y le pregunte si íbamos a ignorar lo que había sucedido.-dijo Stiles.-Dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba, cuando se lo aclare, dijo que él no había hecho tan cosas, que ni siquiera recordaba haberme visto.

-¿Lo negó?-pregunto ella.- ¿Te quiso hacer creer que fue un sueño? ¿Un invento tuyo?

-Sí.-dijo él.-Dijo que quizá tenía demasiada tensión sexual sin resolver.

-¿Dijo eso?-pregunto EJ.

-En otras palabras.-dijo el.-Dijo que mis hormonas hacían que tuviera sueños húmedos y que creía que eran reales.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Es un idiota.

-Que me hizo considerarlo.-dijo él.-Fue tan convincente, que cuando llegue a casa, realmente considere que fue un sueño.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto ella.

-Encontré la sudadera.-dijo Stiles.-Estuvo en mi habitación, nos besamos y casi tenemos sexo.

-Pero es se largó y después intento hacerte creer que no existió.-dijo EJ.

-Quizá solo fui una forma de bajarse la calentura.-dijo él.-Quería tener sexo.

-No.-dijo ella.-Si hubiera sido eso, hubieran tenido sexo.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Stiles.

-Perdió el control.-dijo ella.-Igual que Scott y yo.

-La única diferencia es que entre ustedes hay química.-dijo Stiles.-Nos odiamos mutuamente, incluso me da miedo.

-Stiles, entre ustedes dos también hay química, y mucha tensión sexual.-dijo ella.-Así que no, el perdió el control pero la cicatriz o lo que significa la cicatriz le hizo recuperarlo.

-¿Entonces no soy yo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Le habría pasado con cualquier persona?

-Quizá.-dijo ella.-No soy él, el único que puede responder eso, es Derek.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?-pregunto él.- ¿Fingir que mi primer acercamiento al sexo no ha ocurrido?

-Haz tu vida.-dijo EJ.-Se un adolescente que busca probar cosas nuevas.

-¿En otras palabras?-pregunto él.

-Sal con chicos o chicas, pero intenta tener una pareja.-dijo EJ.-Quizá eso aclare tu mente.

-¿Aclare mi mente?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, besarte con Derek no ha definido tu sexualidad, ¿o sí?-pregunto ella.- ¿Haz descubierto si eres gay?

-No.-dijo Stiles.-No lo sé.

-Prueba salir con una chica, ve si te gusta.-dijo ella.-Intenta salir con otro chico, ve si te gusta.

-¿Y qué pasa si no?-pregunto él.

-Sigue saliendo con personas.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y de qui eme servirá eso?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Salir solo por salir?

-Sí Derek siente algo por ti, la mejor forma de atraerlo a ti es demostrándole que no necesitas estar a su lado para tener una vida.-dijo ella bajándose del jeep.-Los hombres como Derek solo se dan cuenta de lo que quieren cuando lo pierden.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo ponga celoso?-pregunto él.

-Sí es el modo en que lo interpretas, sí.-dijo EJ.-Sí después de salir con alguien, Derek no hace ningún movimiento, quizá solo buscaba satisfacción sexual.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto él.

-¿Por qué me dijiste a mí?-pregunto ella recargándose en la ventanilla.- ¿Por qué no Scott?

-Porque es Scott.-dijo él.

-¿Qué más?-pregunto ella.

-Porque no sé qué siento sobre lo que paso.-dijo Stiles.-No sé si quiero simplemente olvidarlo o ir y meterme en la cama de Derek hasta que terminemos lo que iniciamos.

-Estas inseguro de lo que sientes.-dijo ella.-Quizá Derek se dio cuenta de eso es lo utilizo a su favor.

-¿Crees eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Creo que le gustas a Derek, y más de lo que quiere admitir.-dijo ella.-Pero lo que yo crea no importa, importa lo que tus creas.

-No sé qué creer.-dijo Stiles.

-En ese caso, usa esa inseguridad a tu favor.-dijo EJ.-Prueba otras cosas, si al final, decides que te gusta Derek, pelea por él.

-¿Y que si dice que no?-pregunto él.

-Trabajaremos en eso cuando pase.-prometió EJ.-Ve con cuidado Stiles, llama cuando llegues.

-¿Por qué debo de llamar?-pregunto Stiles.

-Conociéndote, eres capaz de hacer que te maten en el trayecto.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos después.

-Gracias por escuchar.-dijo Stiles.

-Cuando quieras.-se despidió EJ.-Adiós.

Espero hasta que el jeep se alejara para irse a su auto, la escuela estaba casi desierta, si no es que desierta, ya solo quedaban unos pocos vehículos y seguramente sus dueños eran maestros o trabajadores que se tenían que quedar a terminar tareas, así que le sorprendió encontrarse a un hombre moreno recargado en su Mustang.

-Estas tapando mi puerta.-dijo EJ.

-Lo siento.-dijo el enderezándose.-Es un buen auto.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.- ¿Te vas a mover o no?

-Aunque demasiado para una chica.-dijo él en respuesta.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella.

-No es un auto que las chicas manejen.-dijo él.

-No soy una chica común.-dijo EJ.-Ahora si me permites.

-Claro.-dijo él apartándose un par de pasos para permitirle el acceso a la puerta.

Había algo raro en ese hombre, así que intento abría la puerta lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ahí, pero un piquete en el cuello la hizo girarse sorprendida; lo último que vio fue al hombre sonriendo mientras le echaba por la cabeza un costal negro.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

La cabeza le zumbaba cuando por fin recupero la conciencia, abrió los ojos para notar como todo bailaba alrededor de ella, se encontraba atada a una silla de metal, aunque a comparación de Allison, estaba sola en lo que parecía ser una habitación preparada para resguardar a alguien, no había nadie a la vista, parecía que tenía que escapar ella sola. Los amarres era fuertes, así que la única cosa que podía hacer era o romperse la mano para sacarla o buscar algo que pudiera servir cómo cuchillo, y fue mientras buscaba precisamente eso que alcanzo a divisar una hoja de papel, se intentó arrastrar para tomar la hoja y ver si tenía algún mensaje escrito, pero la silla era pesada y si quería salir de ahí primero tenía que enfocarse en desatarse; tras un rápido escaneo a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas herramientas para huir, sin embargo la esquina de un mueble de metal podría servir, pero iba a necesitar paciencia para hacerlo.

Tardo lo que ella considero al menos unos 25 minutos, la fuerza extra le ayudo a hacerlo más rápido; una vez desatada, alcanzo la hoja de papel, aunque no sirvió de mucho; _"Grey está en buenas manos, cuando salgas de aquí ve a tu casa, así te explicaremos todo"._

-Genial, una estúpida prueba.-musito para ella guardándose la nota en el bolsillo.-De acuerdo, EJ, si te metieron, puedes salir, trabaja por partes, busca una salida.

La habitación no parecía tener puertas, tenía tres ventanas pequeñas demasiado altas para alcanzarlas, y tenía pocos muebles, casi todos de metal y que lucían demasiado pesados, así que eran poco probables que ocultaran una puerta; se enfocó en los muebles pequeños y de material liviano, había un mesilla que se encontraba en la esquina que sostenía una de las únicas fuentes de luz, un buro de madera que parecía demasiado antiguo y débil cómo para poder resistir mucho movimiento, había otro un poco más nuevo, pero era demasiado pequeño para ocultar una salida.

-Esto es genial.-dijo EJ dejándose caer en el piso.-Al menos esperemos que mi muerte le pese a mis padres, o a quien sea que haya hecho esto.

Las cuatro paredes estaban comenzando a asfixiarla, no recordaba nunca haber sentido tanta claustrofobia, quizá se debía a que al parecer no había ninguna puerta que en todo el maldito piso, que las ventanas parecían demasiado pequeñas y que las únicas fuentes de luz se encontraban apoyadas en muebles, no parecía haber nada que lo conectara con el mundo exterior, o al menos no hasta que levanto la mirada al techo y se dio cuenta de lo disparejo que se encontraba una parte, parecía que había una compuerta, igual que en la habitación de Derek.

-Una habitación subterránea.-musito mientras trepaba los muebles para tratar de alcanzar la compuerta y observaba que las ventanas eran falsas.-Ya sé dónde encerrar a los hombres lobo en noches de luna llena.

Era una cerradura sencilla, así que tras sacarse uno de los pasadores que utilizo en el cabello esa mañana, consiguió abrirla para subir a la superficie, aunque no sin antes llevarse un par de rasguños que sanaron rápidamente.

La habitación exterior la reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma habitación donde Kate había torturado a Derek, así que sabría cómo regresar a casa, solo esperaba que no estuvieran tan oscuro.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

La suerte estaba de su lado, si bien era tarde, no estaba tan oscuro, deberían ser la de la tarde, lo cual le indicaba que había pasado al menos 4 horas abajo, quien sea que la haya encerrado, tenía conocimientos para darle el sedante correcto para evitar que estuviera más tiempo abajo.

El bosque cómo siempre la recibió con silencio y soledad, no parecía haber nadie esperando ni había ningún medio de transporte cerca, así que comenzó a caminar, hasta que desde uno de los arboles aledaños unos ojos amarillentos la observaban realizar cada movimiento, intento ignorarlos, pero la sensación de observación no se quitaba, así que siguiendo la parte irracional de su cerebro se acercó a esa cosa.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto al ver al largarte o serpiente gigante que la observaba.-Así que eres real, Allison y Scott no mentían sobre ti, realmente tienes una cola, y estoy hablando contigo esperando una respuesta, cuando es posible que ni siquiera puedas hablar.-balbuceó mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerca, sin embargo al estar solo unos pasos lejos de la criatura, esta le gruño o siseo instándola a alejarse, así mientras se acercaba dando pasos lentos, intento sacar sus cuchillos de la funda en el tobillo.-Genial, papá, buen día para dejarme desarmada.-Otro siseo la hizo levantar la mirada, el lagarto había sacado las garras y parecía más que dispuesto a atacarla, y por un momento pensó que Allison y Scott tenían razón, solamente atacaba, pero las cosas cambiaron porque cuando levanto la mano para intentar tocarlo, el lagarto bajo la cabeza sumisamente u guardo las garras, cómo si no encontrara en ella una amenaza o de alguna manera le tuviera la confianza suficiente para permitir el contacto.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto EJ tocando lo que creía era una mejilla.- ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos amarillos le devolvieron el reflejo de los suyos, aunque no los reconoció como suyos, los ojos que miraba a través del lagarto, era unos ojos con un peculiar toque morado, aunque lo que tramitan era una cosa que nunca había pensado transmitir; confianza y paz con un toque de dominación, algo en esos ojos hacían que lo que sea que fuera la criatura, se sintiera lo tranquilo, seguro; única tranquilidad que se esfumo cuando algo exploto a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios?-gruño EJ al verse en el suelo con el lagarto encima.-Tranquilo.

-Trata de no moverte.-ordeno una voz masculina.-Si te mueves, pudo herirte.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-pregunto EJ mirando al hombre que los apuntaba con pistola.

-Tratando de salvar tu vida.-dijo él.

-Estás protegiéndome.-dijo ella.-Es inofensivo.

-No es lo que dicen los diarios.-dijo él acercándose aún más y provocando que él lagarto sacara nuevamente las garras y gruñera sin cesar.

-Baja el arma.-dijo ella mientras intentaba a toda costa salir debajo del peso que la aprisionaba contra el piso.-Hablemos.

-Primero lo primero.-dijo él comenzando a disparar en contra del lagarto.

-¡DETENTE!-grito EJ mientras veía al lagarto caer de espaldas.- ¡ESTAS MATANDOLO!

-Ese es el plan, cariño.-dijo el chico sin dejar de disparar.

Sí alguien le preguntaba, culparía a la adrenalina, se levantó y enfrento al chico, lanzando de una certera patada, que no sabe de dónde demonios saco, la pistola salió volando para caer unos cuando metros de ellos; sonrió al ver al chico desarmado, pero él le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba otra arma.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Dos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Rambo?

-Soy precavido, algunos saben pelear.-dijo él.-Ahora, apártate antes de que decida quitarte.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-pregunto EJ.-No lo vas a matar.

-¿Qué no observas que es un monstruo?-pregunto él.

-Todo depende del cristal con que lo veas.-dijo EJ.-Tira el arma, antes de que te la quite.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-sonrió él.

-Sera un placer.-dijo EJ mientras cargaba contra el chico para tirarlo al piso.

-Debo admitir que tienes agallas.-dijo él.

-¿Una mini uzi?-pregunto EJ mientras tomaba la pistola.-Vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿te crees Rambo o Terminator?

-¿Ves muchas películas, no lo crees?-pregunto él.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre.-dijo ella.-Bueno, cuando no estoy pateándole le trasero a chicos idiotas.

-Deberías estar pateándole el trasero a la bestia, no al salvador.-dijo él chico mientras se ponía de pie.-El cuál por si no lo has notado, soy yo.

-No pedí por tu ayuda.-dijo EJ arrojando la pistola lejos de ellos.-Quitarte las pistolas fue simple, pero no creo que hacerte desistir lo sea.

-Lo voy a matar.-dijo el chico.-Cueste lo que me cueste.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-dijo EJ.-No voy a dejar que lo mates.

-Bueno, está levantándose, así que no será sencillo eliminarlo.-dijo él.-Pero supongo que me divertiré haciéndolo.

-¿Eso son shuriken?-pregunto ella al verlo sacar un par de esa estrellas ninjas.- ¿Cómo armas que utilizan los ninjas?

-Me gusta la cultura japonesa.-repuso el chico.-Pero estas están bañadas en algo que me permitirá eliminarlo más fácilmente.

-Entonces debo de evitar que lo toquen, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Soy rápido.-dijo él.-No podrás evitar que le den.

-Lo hare si no las tiras.-dijo EJ.

-Trátalo.-dijo él.

De repente las cosas se volvieron demasiado caóticas, sus pies parecieron moverse antes de que ella lo supiera, su necesidad de salvar al lagarto fue más fuerte que sus instinto de supervivencia, se arrojó contra el castaño mientras arrojaba una de las estrellas, la cual ni siquiera noto que choco contra su brazo ante de seguir su camino hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

Parecía que sus manos respondían primero, la adrenalina estaba corriendo por sus venas sin poderse detener, podía ver sus brazos y piernas atacar al chico, él era un tanto torpe al defenderse, pero pronto estuvieron ambos disparando golpes contra los otros, sabia atacar y ella aunque sabía defenderse, algunos golpes eran demasiados y terminaban por impactarse contra ella.

En algún momento dentro de esa bruma de adrenalina, observo como el lagarto cargaba contra el chico tirándolo al piso e incapacitándolo de todo movimiento, pudo escuchar los gruñidos que le dedicaba al chico mientras sacaba las garras, también pudo escuchar los gritos de otras personas acercándose, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, cazadores, y si llegaban antes de que el lagarto huyera lo matarían.

-Escúchame, tienes que irte.-musito EJ mientras tocaba el lomo del lagarto que se giró siseando contra ella.-Te van a matar, vete.

-Pierdes tu tiempo.-dijo el chico.-Es una bestia, no entiendo.

-Cállate.-ordeno EJ.

-Ok, inténtalo.-dijo el chico.-No vas a lograr nada.

-Vete.-ordeno EJ mirando al lagarto.- ¡VETE!

El lagarto salió corriendo en el instante que ella grito, era rápido, o al menos más rápido que ellos, se perdió en el bosque que estaba oscurecido; el chico castaño se puso de pie y corrió tras el tras gritar un par de cosas a los hombres que se acercaban; y ella, ella corrió tras el chico para tirarlo al piso y evitar que pudiera al menos poder rastrear al lagarto.

El forcejeo los hizo rodar por el piso, en un momento ella se encontraba bajo él, en otro arriba de él, ninguno parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, ella quería que dejaran en paz al largarte y el chico quería matarlo, ninguno iba a desistir en su misión y parecía que iban a durar horas revolcándose en el piso; o al menos eso pareció hasta que alguien la tomo de la cintura y la alejo del castaño.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto su padre.

-¡Déjame!-grito EJ.

-Dejo ir al lagarto.-dijo el chico.-Si no fuera por ella, ya estaría muerto.

-Sí no fuera por ti, hubiera conseguido algo con él.-dijo EJ.

-¿Algo?-pregunto él chico.-Es una bestia, no entiende razones.

-Huyo cuando se lo dije, ¿no?-pregunto EJ.-Me protegió, así que no es ninguna bestia.

-Dile eso a todos los que ha matado.-dijo él.-O los que matara.

-¡Es suficiente!-grito su padre.-Los dos, guarden silencio.

-Dile al héroe que nadie pidió.-dijo EJ.-Fue el primero que ataco.

-Estaba salvándote.-dijo él.-Al menos deberías de decir gracias.

-Alexis, se suponía que ibas a instalarte.-dijo Chris.- ¿Qué haces en el bosque?

-Exploro lo alrededores.-se excusó el chico.

-Espera un minuto.-pdio EJ.- ¿Él es Alexis? ¿Alexis Cullen? ¿El que se supone que no es cazador?

-A tu servicio.-repuso el castaño haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Eres Allison? Hace mucho que no te veía, pero cambiarte.

-Cariño, si fuera Allison, no tendrías todos esos golpes.-dijo EJ señalando su cara.-Deberías buscar un poco de hielo.

-Deberías buscar nuevas causas por defender.-dijo Alexis.-Me parece que no tienes las mejores.

-Suficiente.-los regaño Chris.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-sugirió Alexis.-Parece que le gusta la zoofilia.

-¿EJ?-pregunto su padre.

-Estaba tranquilamente, intercambiando miradas con el largarte y el chico con aires ninjas llego lanzándonos bombas.-dijo EJ.-El lagarto, como usted en lo llaman "la bestia", se hecho sobre mí para protegerme, y el comenzó a dispararle, yo solo lo defendí.

-EJ, Alexis solo intentaba protegerte.-dijo Chris.-Es lo que hacemos.

-¿Es lo que haces?-pregunto EJ.-Estas diciéndome que tú también hubieras disparado.

-Sí.-dijo Chris.-No tiene ningún control, es un asesino.

-Es un monstruo que mata personas.-dijo Alexis.-Así que nosotros los matamos a ellos.

-¿Y no es cómo Kate?-pregunto EJ a su padre.-Creo que es exactamente como ella, tiene la misma actitud de "dispara primero, pregunta después".

-Y tu una actitud de niñita consentida de papá que intenta ser rebelde.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Papi no te compro el auto que querías?

-¿Qué paso contigo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Algún trauma para ser un idiota?

-Mejor un idiota que una niñita sin sentido.-dijo Alexis.-O sin nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a los demás.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo EJ.-Creo que la sangre está cayendo de tu boca.

-¿Te has preguntado quien es el monstruo aquí, Alexis?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Aquel que mato a tu hermano o tú? Al final del día, utilizas armas, no utilizas tu cuerpo.

-Es suficiente.-dijo Chris tomándola del brazo.-Alexis, acompaña a los hombres para que inspeccionen el perímetro, yo me encargo de EJ.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo EJ soltándose del agarre de su padre.-No puedo creer que por un segundo creí toda tu historia de la promesa a Felicity, solo lo dijiste para callarme; al final del día eres igual que ellos, un asesino.

-Quiero protegerlas.-grito tu padre.-Y para hacerlo tengo que matar, lo hare.

-Bueno, papi, la siguiente vez que intentes protegerme, procura que no sea encerrándome en alguna habitación subterránea de la casa que tu hermana quemo.-dijo EJ.-De la casa en la que dices que viviste, en la que dices que tu mejor amigo, el amor de tu vida y tu hijo vivieron, no seas tan patético para utilizarlos para tus estúpidas cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Chris al verla alejarse.

-¿Qué te importa?-pregunto EJ.-Déjame en paz.

Corrió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no la encontraran, sabía que cuando llegara a la casa le esperaría una buena, pero necesita huir de la realidad al menos por un par de minutos, no podía ver a nadie, no en ese momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, primero se enteraba que el secreto de su padre no era el asesinato si no que tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio que era, irónicamente, exactamente un año mayor que Allison, y además un hombre lobo; después su propia padre la utilizaba como conejillo de indias encerrándola en lo quesea que fuera esa habitación para seguramente ver que tan buena era para escapar, y para coronar el pastel, acababa de enfrentarse al primo que se suponía no era un cazador, al primo que se suponía no iba a tener nada que ver con las cosas de sus padres, y no solamente eso, si no que ahora no solo había arruinado su relación con él, sino que estaría en demasiados problemas por haber ayudado al lagarto cómo para estar castigada lo que quedaba de su adolescencia.

Lamentaba no tener su arco y sus flechas, en esos momento necesitaba disparar, necesitaba descargar toda las cosas que tenía dentro, pero no podía, así que permitió cobijarse por el bosque, se permitió sentirse segura, en casa, su mejor oportunidad para salir de la realidad esta vez pasear y pensar en silencio, o al menos tratar de hacerlo; cosa que logro hasta que unos gemidos lastimeros la guiaron hasta el borde de la carretera, una preciosa husky siberiana estaba tirada cerca de la carretera, su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, tenía la patita trasera derecha rota y gemía con tanto dolor que se reprendió por no haberla escuchado antes, la cachorrita no podía tener más de un par de meses, y parecía que la habían arrojado de un auto en movimiento o bien dejado a su suerte para que muriera desangrada, algo que ella no iba a hacer, así que se quitó su sudadera y se acercó a ella tratando de ganarse su confianza, tras lograrlo, la envolvió con ella e hizo un pequeño torniquete con una de las mangas esperando que con eso consiguiera detener al menos un poco la hemorragia, para después tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la veterinaria esperando poder llegar a tiempo antes de que las cosas se complicaran más la vida de la cachorrita.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

El camino a la veterinaria era bastante largo, así que agradeció que su padre hubiera tenido la decencia de dejar su auto cerca de la carretera con las llaves en el contacto, al menos quien fuera que haya conducido el Mustang no modifico nada en su interior, con cuidado dejo a la cachorrita en el asiento del copiloto e inicio su camino, su eterno camino, ya que regularmente tenía que acercarse a la perrita para asegurarse de que siguiera respirando, así que no fue hasta que entro a la clínica y fue recibida por Scott y el Dr. Deaton que pudo respirar tranquila de que al menos por el momento había más oportunidades de supervivencia.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto el veterinario cuando Scott deposito a la perrita en la mesa de revisión.

-La encontré en el bosque, a un costado de la carretera.-dijo EJ.-No podía dejarla morir, así que la traje.

-¿No viste u oíste nada?-pregunto Scott.

-No, solo escuche sus gemidos y la busque.-dijo EJ acariciando la cabecita de la perrita.- ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?

-¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto Deaton.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.

-No lo sé, tengo que revisarla, cerrar sus heridas y si logra pasar la noche, a primera hora de la mañana ingresara a quirófano para ver lo de su patita.-dijo Deaton.-No parece tener ninguna herida interna o algún órgano dañado, lo que es una buena señal.

-Es tan pequeña.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quién le haría eso?

-Alguien enfermo o alguien que se deja llevar por el instinto.-dijo Deaton.- ¿Puedes ver las heridas? Fueron hechos por colmillos, fueron hechas por otros perros...

-¿La hicieron participar en una pelea de perros?-pregunto ella.-No puede tener más de tres meses, ¿cómo esperan que pelee?

-Tiene menos de tres meses.-dijo el veterinario revisando la boca de la perra.-Pudo haber sido un accidente.

-O a propósito.-dijo Scott.

-No sabemos eso.-dijo Deaton.-Ahora enfoquémonos en ella.

-¿Que le harán?-pregunto EJ.

-Le canalizare.-dijo Scott mientras rasuraba una de las patas delanteras de la perrita.-De esta manera será más sencillo administrarle medicamentos y la mantendrá hidratada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que quedarse en la clínica?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cuándo podre llevármela?

-No sabes su sobreviva.-dijo Scott.

-Tiene que hacerlo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Verdad, preciosa?

-EJ, está sufriendo.-dijo Deaton.-Tiene mucho dolor, quizá lo mejor sea permitirle que deje de sufrir.

-No, todo estará bien.-dijo EJ acariciando a la perra.-Encárguese de curarla, no importa el costo.

-EJ, tu mano.-dijo Scott señalando las venas negras que se marcaron en su brazo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Pero parece tranquilizarla.

-¿Deaton?-pregunto Scott.

-Está absorbiendo el dolor.-dijo el veterinario.- ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

-No.-dijo EJ.-Solo desee poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Deaton.

-¿Podemos enfocarnos en ella?-pregunto ella.-Es más importante que yo.

-De acuerdo, si todo sale bien, y sobrevive esta noche, quizá mañana por la tarde o pasado mañana a medio día.-dijo el veterinario.-Pero no tienes porque llevártela, se puede quedar.

-¿Para qué se quede en el albergue y tenga una vida mediocre?-pregunto EJ.-No, la voy a adoptar.

-EJ, eres menor de edad, tus padres tienen que acceder a eso primero.-dijo Deaton.-Tienes que hablarlo con ellos.

-Deje que yo me preocupe por eso.-dijo ella.-Usted preocúpese por curarla.

-Bien.-dijo Deaton.-Nosotros tenemos que trabajar, ¿por qué no vas a casa y Scott te dice que sucedió mañana en la escuela?

-Quiero quedarme con ella.-dijo EJ.

-Le administrare anestesia, EJ, no tardara en quedarse dormida.-dijo Scott.-Mañana te diré lo que sucedió, Deaton me avisara si entra a quirófano y cuando salgamos de la escuela podrás venir a verla.

-Me quedare hasta que se duerma.-dijo EJ.

Scott miro a Deaton buscando un poco de apoyo, pero el hombre mantenía su mirada fija en la morena, intento atraer su atención musitando su nombre, pero un ligero cambio en su expresión hizo que girara la cabeza en dirección a la chica, la cual se encontraba acariciándole la cabeza a la cachorrita al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba, sin embargo eso no fue lo que más llamo su atención, sus ojos habían vuelto a adquirir ese tan peculiar tono morado que Scott solo había visto en aquella ocasión cuando se enfrentaron al alfa, mismo ojos que parecieron tranquilizar a la cachorrita hasta el punto en que se relajó y cerró los ojos para descansar.

-Ella está dormida.-dijo Deaton.-Puedes irte ahora.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-Scott tiene mi número, llámeme si pasa algo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Deaton.

-EJ, tienes sangre en la camisa.-dijo Scott.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, tuve una pelea con alguien.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que es de él.

-La del brazo es fresca.-observo Deaton señalando su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Segura que no tienes una herida?

-No puedo tener una.-dijo EJ.-Sano.

-No de esta.-repuso el veterinario.- ¿Qué te hirió?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Ni siquiera había notado que estaba herida.

-Necesitas ir al hospital.-dijo el veterinario.-Scott puede llevarte.

-Deaton, ya la oíste.-dijo Scott.-No puede ir a un hospital.

-Soy un veterinario, Scott, no un médico.-dijo Deaton.-No puedo hacer nada.

-Técnicamente tiene los conocimientos para limpiar la herida y colocarme puntos si es necesario.-dijo EJ.-La única diferencia es la posición.

-No puedo curarte si no me dices que te la hizo.-dijo Deaton.

-Pudo haber sido una bala.-dijo EJ.-O una…

-¿Una qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Una shuriken bañadas en algo que podría matar más rápido al lagarto.-dijo EJ.-No sé qué era de lo que hablan.

-Acónito.-dijo Deaton.

-¿Matalobos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Eso existe?

-Sí, y si llega a tu corazón, estarás muerta.-dijo Deaton.- ¿Hace cuando paso?

-Unos 30 minutos, quizá más.-dijo EJ.-No siento nada.

-¿Quién te hirió?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Con quién peleabas?

-Alguien.-dijo EJ.-Me conoces, me meto en muchos problemas.

-Dime un nombre, EJ.-ordeno Scott.-Dime un nombre.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué harás?

-Le daré una lección.-dijo Scott.-Nadie va a tocarte, ¿me escuchas? Nadie.

-Deberías por empezar a darte una lección a ti mismo.-dijo ella.-Al final del día era el único que me ha marcado.

-Scott, ya hablaras de eso más tarde.-dijo Deaton impidiendo que hablara.-Si quieres que limpie la herida de EJ, comienza a limpiar las de la cachorra.

-Zanne.-dijo ella.

-¿Zanne?-pregunto Scott.

-Colmillos en italiano.-asintió EJ.-Tengo un sueño muy recurrente, un hombre le llama de esa manera a una mujer, creo que es su esposa.

-Es un nombre perfecto.-dijo Deaton.-Scott, comienza a curar a Zanne; EJ, ven conmigo.

-Claro.-dijo ella.

El veterinario la guio a lo que supuso era su despacho y comenzó a trabajar, limpio la herida utilizando algunas cosas que no supo que era y que nunca había visto, cubrió la herida y le vendo el brazo, todo sin pedir explicaciones o decir ninguna palabra, parecía que no era la primera vez que hacia algo por el estilo.

-Listo.-dijo Deaton.-Puedes ir a casa.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.

-De nada.-dijo Deaton quitándose los guantes.-Ven mañana para cambiarte el vendaje y revisarte, si es necesario aplicare más antídoto.

-¿Antídoto?-pregunto ella.

-Eliminara el acónito de tu sistema.-dijo él.-No debe ser mucho, pero evitara consecuencias.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Por todo.

-Está bien.-dijo Deaton.-Ve a casa, descansa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Cuide de Zanne.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Deaton.-EJ, aguarda.

-¿Sí?-pregunto la chica.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Deaton.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto ella.

-Tus ojos se pusieron morados, según escuche, puedes curarte, y puedes absorber el dolor, pero ni quiera lo sentiste cuando lo hiciste.-dijo él.-Tienes características de una mujer lobo, pero no lo eres, porque si lo fueras el acónito te hubiera derribado.

-Acaba de decir que era poco.-dijo EJ.

-Lo es, pero es mortal para los lobos.-dijo él.-Así que, ¿Qué eres?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-No recuerdo nada de mi vida previa a mi adopción.

-¿No?-pregunto el veterinario.

-Es complicado.-sonrió EJ.-Gracias de nuevo, Dr. Deaton, le dice adiós a Scott de mi parte.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Deaton.-Buena suerte.

-Sí, igual.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella (Corre a esconderse en el lugar más escondido del planeta)

P. no subo capitulo mañana, subiere las respuestas a sus comentarios, tanto del capítulo anterior como de este.

LOS/AS AMO!


	18. Capítulo 16: Treguas

**Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, (con un sin fin de protecciones para la autora), siento no haber actualizado antes, pero esta semana tuve exámenes y fue un tanto estresante, la buena noticia es que he salido de vacaciones y podre actualizar más seguido.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio.**

 **Y debo añadir que es posible que no actualice mañana, haré lo posible por hacerlo, pero lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo los suba el lunes.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XVI: Treguas**

-¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-pregunto el sheriff entregándole una taza de té.-Stiles puede conducir tu auto y yo los seguiría.

-Necesito tiempo.-dijo EJ intentando sonreír.-No puedo volver, no ahora.

-De acuerdo.-dijo John.-Pero tengo que llamar a tu padre.

-No, es necesario.-dijo EJ.-Le avise a Allison, ella le avisara.

-Bien.-dijo John.-Dormirás en mi cama, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-Sí, cuando quieras.-dijo el rubio.-Stiles está cambiando las sabanas, bajara en cualquier momento.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Si es necesario, subiré con él.

-Bebe el té, te ayudara a relajarte.-dijo el sheriff.-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana.-asintió ella.-Y gracias por dejarme quedarme.

-Cada vez que lo necesites, está es tu casa.-dijo John dándole un beso en la frente.-Tengan cuidado.

-Igual.-dijo ella.-Nada de pelear con pandilleros y jugar con las pistolas.

-No lo hare.-dijo John riendo antes de salir de la casa.

Después de dejar la veterinaria se había puesto en rumbo a casa, pero entre más se acercaba a su casa más se apoderaba el pánico de su cuerpo, nunca antes había deseado quedarse con tanta desesperación en casa de alguna amiga o amigo, si Elena estuviera en el país posiblemente correría a su casa y la obligaría a albergarla esa noche; al sentir cómo el aire dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y tras pensarlo unos minutos tomo una decisión, envió un mensaje a su hermana indicándole que necesitaba que la cubriera y que después le explicaría, después tras conseguir controlarse un poco, se dirigió a la casa del único amigo que en realidad confiaba en Beacon Hills.

Stiles la recibió y la ayudo a terminar de ahuyentar el ataque de pánico que la hostigaba, y tras hablar con su padre, este había accedido a que se quedara, aunque cada determinado tiempo insistía en que si estaba segura de que se quería quedar ahí a dormir, así que agradeció cuando el hombre se tuvo que ir a la comisaria, y no fue que no quisiera al sheriff, pero ya se sentía demasiado mal como para que le estuvieran recordando cada 5 minutos que iba a quedarse a dormir fuera de su casa mientras estaba peleada con sus padres.

-La cama está lista.-dijo Stiles.-Te he puesto uno de mis pijamas para que duermas.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-La ropa es lo último que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Lo se.-dijo Stiles.-Me tome la libertad de tomar tu celular y enviarle a Allison un mensaje pidiéndole que te llevara un cambio a la escuela.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.- ¿Contesto algo?

-No, supongo que no debe de tardar.-dijo él.-Tengo unos jeans que me quedan pequeños y puedes tomar una de mis camisetas, al menos para que te pongas ropa limpia después de ducharte.

-Suena genial.-dijo ella.-Stiles, gracias por ayudarme.

-Para eso están los amigos.-dijo él.-No es solo para escucharte, ¿quieres hablarlo?

-¿Hablar qué?-pregunto ella.

-¿Lo que paso está noche?-pregunto Stiles.-Vamos, EJ, no apareciste en la puerta de mi casa, a punto de tener un ataque de pánico solo porque sí, paso algo, y algo me dice que tienes que hablarlo.

-Discutí con mi papá.-dijo EJ.-Ya no sé si puedo confiar en él, o en mamá.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté lo que sucedió con el omega?-pregunto ella.- ¿Cuándo Gerard lo mato y papá no hizo nada para evitarlo?

-Fue la noche que tú y Scott casi tienen sexo.-dijo Stiles.-Y cuando te hablo de Jules.

-¿Solo te fijas en lo que te importa?-pregunto ella.

-Tengo memoria selectiva.-dijo él.-Solo recuerdo lo que quiero.

-Por esa razón de la noche anterior a la luna llena solo recuerdas estar morreándote con Derek.-dijo ella.

-Y ese no es el tema en esta mesa.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-La noche de luna llena, me sentía demasiado tranquila, cómo si la luna me tranquilizara y me permitiera estar sentada sin hacer nada, así que me puse inquieta y salí a correr al bosque.-dijo ella.-No se cómo, pero llegue a la casa Hale, específicamente a la habitación de Derek.

-¿La habitación de Derek?-pregunto él.- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que era su habitación?

-Esa es la parte interesante.-dijo ella.-Mi papá me alcanzo en la casa, y me lo dijo.

-¿Y cómo sabía que era la habitación de Derek?-pregunto Stiles.-Dudo que Kate haya tenido tanta información, y dado que tu papá se acaba de enterar que fue la causante del incendio, dudo que se lo haya dicho si lo supiera.

-Cuando lo confronte sobre lo que sucedió con el omega, me soltó que se rige bajo un código, no mata a menos de que tenga pruebas de que son asesinos.-dijo ella.-Cuando le pregunte qué porque debía creerle, me dijo que había hecho una promesa, a una tal Felicity, que es en realidad la tía de Derek, según me dijo al final.

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Stiles.- ¿Es en serio?

-Cuando le pregunte qué porque debía creerle, me dijo que por Kip.-dijo EJ.-ME dijo que su nombre completo era Jefferson Rafferty.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto Stiles.

-Aún no lo he averiguado.-dijo EJ.-El punto es que dijo que podía decirme cualquier cosas de él, dentro de sus primeros 3 días de nacido.

-¿Es normal que esto comience a darme miedo?-pregunto él.

-Aparentemente, es su hijo.-dijo ella.-Su hijo, con Felicity, tía de Derek y…

-Mujer loba.-dijo él.- ¿Todo fue inventado, verdad?

-Cuando me conto su historia, sonó muy convincente.-dijo ella.-Quiero decir, le creí.

-¿Pero?-pregunto él.

-Hoy en la mañana, después de que los baje de Grey, Allison se quedó a decirme que papá había organizado un secuestro y que lo llamo entrenamiento.-dijo ella.-Me pregunto que si papá había actuado extraño últimamente y después me pidió que tuviera cuidado.

-¿Llamaste a tu auto de color gris, "GREY"?-pregunto él.

-¿Eso fue lo que captaste en todo lo que dije?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo él.-Lo siento, prosigue.

-Bueno, el punto fue que tras que te fuiste, regrese a mi auto y había un hombre moreno recargado, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sentí un piquete en el cuello, lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es la sonrisa del hombre mientras me echaba un saco encima de la cabeza.-dijo ella.-Desperté atada en una silla, sola en una habitación bajo tierra.

-¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?-pregunto Stiles.-Por mucho que haga enojar a mi padre, lo más que me hace es quitarme el jeep o los permisos.

-Bueno, dice que nos está entrenando o al menos eso le dijo a Allison.-dijo ella.-El punto es, cuándo logre desatarme y escapar, salí al bosque y, lo vi, al lagarto que dijeron Scott y Allison que los ataco.

-¿Te hizo daño?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Por eso el vendaje?

-El vendaje fue cosa de Alexis, cuando pelee con él.-dijo EJ.-El lagarto al contrario, me protegió.

-¿Te protegió?-pregunto el chico.-Pero eso no tiene sentido, a Scott y a Allison los ataco.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo.-dijo ella.-Algo con que refiere a mis ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto él.

-Cuando lo vi, me acerca a él, y tras gruñirme bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión.-dijo ella.-Lo acaricie y al mirarlo sus ojos me devolvieron el reflejo de los míos, brillaban morados y lo único que transmitían eran tranquilidad, confianza, fue cómo cuando estás asustado y tus padres te calman.

-No entiendo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿El lagarto asesino se tranquilizó ante ti?

-Eso creo.-dijo ella.-El punto es que, cuando llego Alexis, lanzo bombas o algo por el estilo, el lagarto se echó encima de mí para protegerme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué tienes tú que los hace retroceder?

-¿Los hago?-pregunto ella.

-Primero Peter, después el lagarto.-dijo el.-Debe de haber un patrón.

-En primer lugar, Peter se detuvo porque pensó que era su sobrina que lleva 6 años muerta.-dijo ella.-En segundo lugar, no lo sé.

-O eso le hizo recuperar el control.-dijo Stiles.-Pensó que eras su sobrina muerta, no debías porque estar en la escuela.

-Como sea.-dijo ella.-El punto es que, Alexis comenzó a disparar y lo hirió, salte a defenderlo y pelee con él para que dejara en paz al lagarto.

-Sabes, regularmente no estoy a favor de lo que tu familia hace, ¿pero no crees que esta vez era lo correcto?-pregunto él.-El lagarto o lo que sea que es esa cosa, puede lastimar personas.

-Está confundido.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-No tiene un control de lo que hace, no es culpa.

-Pero está matando personas.-dijo él ganándose una mirada de reproche de la morena.-Sí, sigamos con el tema, ¿Qué paso cuando peleaste con Alexis?

-Cargaba con él más armas que otra cosa.-dijo ella.-Sabe pelear, aunque no sé si se frenó porque era una chica o sencillamente soy mejor que él.

-Seguramente la segunda.-dijo él.

-Durante la pelea, una de las shuriken que lanzo para herir al lagarto me rozo el brazo, ni siquiera lo note hasta que llegue a la veterinaria.-dijo ella.-Deaton limpio la herida y me puso no tengo idea que cosa para evitar que el acónito se expandiera.

-¿Por qué fuiste a la veterinaria?-pregunto Stiles.

-Encontré una cachorrita cerca de la carretera.-dijo ella.-La lleve a que la curaran.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Peleaste con Alexis y que pasó?

-En un momento a otro, el lagarto me lo quitó de encima y lo aprisiono contra el suelo, cuando escuche las voces de los demás cazadores le ordene que se fuera.-dijo ella.-Los otros cazadores eran mi padre y sus compinches.

-¿Y?-pregunto Stiles.

-Después de quitarme de encima de Alexis, discutimos.-dijo ella.-Dijo que Alexis solo buscaba protegerme y que él hubiera disparado si se encontrara en la misma posición.

-Y después le dijiste que se fuera al infierno y corriste.-adivino él.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto ella.- ¿Soy tan transparente?

-Es algo que tú harías.-dijo Stiles.-Huyes cuando algo te asusta o te parece mal.

-No corro cuando algo me da miedo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Enfrente al alfa, cierto?

-No esa clase de miedo.-dijo él.-Me refiero a la clase de miedo que provoca las cosas emocionales, huyes de relacionarte emocionalmente con las cosas o las personas, y cómo te dio miedo lo que causa en ti que tu papa sea un cazador, decidiste huir,

-No es cierto.-dijo ella.

-En ese caso, ¿podemos hablar de Scott?-pregunto él.-Estás huyendo de Scott por lo que sientes por él o lo que piensas que te hará sentir, aun no lo defino.

-No siento nada por Scott.-dijo ella rápidamente.-Creí que lo habíamos hablado, no podemos ser amigos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque tienes miedo de lo que puedan hacer.

-¿Cuándo cambiamos de tema?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando tú insististe en que no huyes de todo lo que tenga que ver con lo emocional y abrirte a otras personas.-dijo él.-Creo que Scott puede perforar esa barrera que te autoimpones, por eso no quieres hablar con él.

-Me voy a la cama.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.

-Aquí está otra vez.-dijo Stiles.-Estás huyendo.

-No estoy huyendo.-dijo ella.-Simplemente no quiero hablar sobre Scott.

-Siente algo por el.-dijo él al ver su expresión.-No haces esto para proteger a Allison, lo haces para protegerte a ti misma, temes que si lo haces te enamoraras y al final la que saldrá con el corazón roto eres tú.

-Está conversación nunca paso, Stiles.-dijo ella.-Y lo digo en serio, nadie va a saber nada de lo que hablamos aquí.

Tras decir esto subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del padre de Stiles, dejando a esté ultimo más confundido que nunca, sabía que Scott por más que lo negara, sentía algo por EJ, algo que posiblemente podría igualar a lo que sentía por Allison, y ahora también sabía que EJ sentía algo por Scott, el único problema era que ambos eran unos cabezas huecas que nunca admitirían lo que sienten el uno por el otro, al menos no en voz alta y frente a cualquier otro individuo que pudiera comunicarse con palabras.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Que las primeras palabras que te dirigiera un trabajador de la escuela fueran para enviarte a la oficina del director no decía nada bueno, sobretodo porque el que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio era tu abuelo, lo que se resumía a que su petición podría significar una causa académica o una causa familiar, lo cual también implicaba ciertas cosas en las que no estaba seguro de poder participar.

-¿Quería verme?-pregunto Alexis desde la puerta.

-Sr. Cullen, adelante.-pidió Gerard.-Por favor, cierre la puerta.

-Seguro.-dijo Alexis haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Por favor, toma asiento.-dijo Gerard.-Es hora de que tengamos una charla.

-¿Cómo director/nuevo estudiante o cómo abuelo abnegado/nieto?-pregunto Alexis.

-Sé que nuestra relación no es cercana, dudo mucho que puedas verme como tu abuelo, pero quiero cambiar eso.-dijo Gerard.-Quiero ser tu abuelo, y el de Allison y EJ.

-Bien por ti.-dijo el chico.-Ahora, porque no me dices que quieres y terminamos todo este espectáculo.

-Directo, igual que tu madre.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Te contaron alguna vez cómo se casaron?

-Sí, tu rechazaste la petición de mi padre de casarse con mi madre.-dijo Alexis.-Cuando ella lo supo, lo tomo del brazo y se casaron a escondidas tuyas.

-Se casó con tu padre a escondidas para darme una lección.-dijo su abuelo.-Para enseñarme que no puedo controlar su vida.

-Bien por ella.-dijo Alexis.-Ahora, si no te molesta que te de órdenes, dime que quieres, tengo que ir a clase.

-Quiero que me ayudes.-dijo Gerard.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alexis.

-Porque eres el único que puede hacerlo.-dijo Gerard.-Quiero obtener información de primera mano sobre lo que hacen tus primas y sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico.

-Porque la necesito.-dijo el hombre.

-Sí, bueno, tendrán que darme otro motivo si quiere que espíes a mis primas.-dijo él.- ¿No ha pensado que quizá no quiero hacerlo?

-Escúchame, chico, no te voy a dar explicaciones de lo que hago.-dijo Gerard.-Eres parte de esta familia y obedecerás.

-En todo caso, obedeceré a la tía Victoria.-dijo Alexis.-Porque si no recuerdas, ella es el jefe, tú eres el soldado.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Gerard.

-Ok, en primer dije, quizá no quiero hacerlo.-dijo Alexis.-Y en segundo lugar, son mis primas menores, llámalo instinto de protección.

-Allison es mayor que tú.-dijo Gerard.

-Por dos días, y EJ es menor que yo por casi dos años.-dijo Alexis.-Pero el punto es que la mayoría de los hombres sienten un instinto de protección con las mujeres de la familia, sean menores o mayores que él.

-No las conoces.-dijo Gerard.

-Ni tú las conoces.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que me van a confesar sus planes?

-Quiero la información.-dijo Gerard.-Tú sabrás cómo la obtienes.

-Quieres decir que yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo.-dijo Alexis.

-Sus amigos están relacionados con hombres lobo.-dijo Gerard.-Creo que uno de ellos es un hombre lobo.

-Eso cambias las cosas.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer para obtener esa deseada información?

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Gerard.

-Primero, quiero patrocinio para crear mis cosas.-dijo Alexis.-Segundo, quiero total libertad sobre los lobos que case.

-Hecho.-dijo Gerard.-Yo te daré lo que quieres, pero a cambio tú te infiltres en sus vidas y obtienes información.

-Eres el director, ayúdame a infiltrarme en su vida.-dijo Alexis.-Haz que mi horario y el de ellas coincida, ponme en las clases que ambas compartan y el resto divídelas, una parte con Allison y otra parte con EJ.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si estás un grado adelante?-pregunto Gerard.

-Allison perdió un año por todas las veces que se mudaron.-dijo Alexis.-Yo perdí un año porque decidí tomar un año sabático tras la muerte de Abraham.

-¿Y tu madre lo permitió?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Ella fue quien lo sugirió tras ver mi estado de ánimo.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Lo puedes hacer o no?

-Hecho.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Qué más?

-Yo decido cuando decirte y que decirte.-dijo Alexis.-No quiero presiones ni amenazas para obtener información.

-Siempre y cuando me mantengas al tanto.-dijo Gerard.-Y lo que digas sea cierto.

-¿Crees que voy a mentirte?-pregunto Alexis.-Aclaremos algo Gerard, puedes ser mi abuelo y todo, pero lo único que tenemos en común es el deseo de eliminar hombres lobo, así que no dudes ni por un segundo que voy a hacer lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo.

-Me alegra pensar que al menos uno de ustedes piensa de esa manera.-dijo Gerard.-Las chicas, sobretodo EJ, no están muy contentas con lo que hacemos.

-Sí, mi cara es prueba de ello.-dijo el chico.- ¿Puedes darme el horario? Se hace tarde.

-¿Ella te venció o te dejaste vencer?-pregunto Gerard.

-Es rápida y fuerte.-dijo Alexis.-Pero es una mujer, y a menos que sea una criatura sobrenatural, no golpeo mujeres, mucho menos a una niña que su forma de revelarse es ir en contra de las costumbres familiares.

-Me recuerdas demasiado a tu madre.-dijo Gerard.-Aunque tienes ciertas cosas de tu padre, cómo lo orgulloso y lo serio.

-Bueno, debes recordar algo, no soy un Argent.-dijo Alexis.-Soy un Cullen y eso significa que puedo parecerme a ellos.

-No me malinterpretes, Esteban era uno de mis hombres favoritos.-dijo Gerard.-No tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos, y las cosas que hacía con los explosivos, eran maravillosas.

-Bueno, no soy mi padre.-dijo Alexis.-Pero soy bastante bueno con los explosivos.

-Me alegra saberlo.-dijo Gerard.-Y espero que seas tan leal como él.

-Si dudas de mí, ¿Por qué me encomendaste hacer esto?-pregunto Alexis.

-Porque eres el único que puede hacerlo.-dijo el hombre.-Eres un adolescente, las puedes entender y hacerte amigos de sus amigos.

-Dejemos algo claro, voy a acceder a ayudarte.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no voy a ser tu marioneta.

-Vas a decirme todo lo que averigües.-dijo Gerard.-Lo quieras o no.

-¿Y cómo vas a saber que lo que te dije sea cierto?-pregunto Alexis.-Vas a tener que confiar en mí, te diré lo que necesitas saber.

-Me haces fallar, y te enseñare una lección.-dijo Gerard.

-No te preocupes, lo rápido, no quiero que falles, quiero ayudarte a vencer.-dijo Alexis.-Solo que te ayudare de la manera que yo quiera y pueda, no como tú lo órdenes.

-Quiero saber las cosas que tus primas planean.-ordeno Gerard entregándole una hoja con su horario.-Y más te vale que me lo comuniques.

-Lo hare.-dijo Alexis tomando el papel.-Ahora que hemos hablado, ¿pudo irme? Tengo clases.

-Adelante.-dijo Gerard.

-Gracias, director.-dijo Alexis.-Lo veré después.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Si dices una palabra, te matare.-dijo a Allison que la mirada divertida recargada en su casillero.

-Supongo que ya sientes lo que es que te miren.-dijo Allison entregándole una bolsa de ropa.-No especificaste que te trajera, así que tome lo primero que encontré.

-No te hubieras molestado.-dijo EJ.

-Puedes usarla o no.-dijo Allison.-Es tu decisión.

-¿Así cómo fue mi decisión dormir en casa de Stiles?-pregunto EJ.

-No voy a opinar sobre eso.-dijo Allison.

-No me acosté con Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Sí, dormimos parte de la noche en una misma cama, pero no tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

-Nadie dijo eso.-dijo Allison.

-Pero lo están pensando.-dijo EJ.-Stiles es mi amigo, el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no tenemos esa clase de relación.

-No estoy juzgándote.-dijo su hermana.-Aunque creo que Alexis y nuestro padres si lo harán.

-¿Que tan molestos están?-pregunto EJ.

-Lo suficiente como para que papá durmiera en el sofá mientras te esperaba.-dijo ella.-Incluso creo que Alexis se preocupó.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Quizá es masoquista, le gusta que le peguen.

-Es un idiota.-dijo EJ.-Y creo que se dejó ganar.

-¿Admites que es mejor que tú?-pregunto Allison.- ¿EJ Argent está admitiendo que alguien es mejor que ella?

-Admito que es bueno.-dijo EJ.-Y que quizá no dio todo de sí en ese enfrentamiento.

-Quizá puedas preguntarle por ti misma.-dijo Allison.-Estudiara con nosotros.

-Sí, pero un grado arriba que nosotros.-dijo EJ.

-Tu novio va un grado arriba de nosotros.-dijo Allison.-Utilízalo para obtener información.

-En primer lugar, no voy a utilizar a Víctor, no para algo que tenga que ver con la familia.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, está evitándome.

-Vamos, EJ.-la regaño Allison.-No llevas ni dos semanas de novios y ya van a terminar.

-No dije eso.-dijo EJ.-Dije que estaba evitándome.

-Habla con él.-dijo Allison.-Habla con él antes de que lo arruines.

-¿Por qué yo lo voy a arruinar?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá Víctor lo haga.

-No, lo tú lo arruinaras.-dijo Allison.-Tú y tus escapes emocionales.

-Eso duele.-dijo EJ.

-EJ desde el momento en que te conozco huyes de todo lo que tenga que ver con relaciones.-dijo Allison.-Beacon Hills es el primer lugar en que te he visto relacionarte con otras personas que no seamos nosotros, así que por favor, no arruines tu primera relación.

-Tratare de no hacerlo.-dijo la morena.-Aunque no prometo nada.

-Eso es suficiente, por ahora.-dijo Allison.-Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos más tarde.

-Sí, ve con cuidado.-dijo EJ.-Y gracias por la ropa.

-Descuida.-dijo Allison.-Pero me debes una.

-Dos.-dijo EJ.-La ropa y por no decirle a papá donde estaba.

-Hey, eres mi hermana.-dijo Allison.-Mi hermana menor, cuidare tus espaldas.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo EJ.

-Aquí es cuando dices que tu cuidaras las mías.-dijo Allison.

-Eso es cliché.-dijo EJ.-Y sabes que lo hare, así que no tiene caso repetirlo.

-Eres un caso perdido.-dijo Allison.-Te veo al rato.

-Te encanta que lo sea.-grito EJ mientras la veía a alejarse.

Avanzar por los pasillos del instituto utilizando la ropa de Stiles la hacía sentir incomoda, y no porque tuviera algún problema con usarlas, sino porque todos se le quedaban mirando pensando que había ocurrido la única cosa que nunca iba a ocurrir entre Stiles y ella; y es que sí, quizá el sheriff los había encontrado en una misma cama, pero no había ocurrido nada, a mitad de la noche tuvo una pesadilla que la hizo levantarse y refugiarse en la cama del chico que le bridaba seguridad y que tenía cierta esencia que la hacía sentir en casa, pero no por eso tenía que aguantar todas la miradas sobre ella.

-A ti quería verte.-la llamo Stiles acercándose a su casillero.-Teníamos un trato.

-¿Qué trato?-pregunto ella.

-Quedamos que tu recogerías a Scott para que yo pudiera ir a llevar a la comisaria las cosas que me pidió mi papá.-dijo Stiles.-Sin embargo, cuando venía de camino, Scott me llamo y me dijo que a qué hora lo recogería.

-Te dije que no iba a poder pasar por él.-dijo ella.-Tuve que ir al hospital a que me revisaran el brazo.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, Melissa me dijo que iba sanando bastante bien.-dijo EJ.-Limpio la herida y me cambio el vendaje.

-¿Y qué le dijiste cuando te pregunto la causa de la herida?-pregunto Stiles.

-Que tuve un accidente con una de mis flechas mientras practicaba en el bosque.-dijo ella.-Que mi mamá me había limpiado la herida y puesto el vendaje en la noche, pero que yo quise ir a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Y por qué no esperaste a ir con Deaton?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque no soy un animal.-dijo ella.-El doctor Deaton es un veterinario, y los veterinarios se encargan de los animales.

-¿Y porque no fuiste al hospital desde el principio?-pregunto él.

-Porque pensé que sanaría como todas las demás heridas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Vas a seguir interrogándome o podemos avanzar?

-Te pedí que recogieras a Scott, no lo hiciste.-dijo él.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Creo que ya lo dije.-dijo ella.

-No, acabas de decirme lo que hiciste.-dijo él.-Pudiste haber pasado con él y que te acompañara al hospital o después del hospital pudiste recogerlo.

-No quise hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-No somos amigos y no quiero pasar por él o estar con él.

-Estabas haciendo un favor a mí.-dijo Stiles.-Scott no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-No quiero estar con él.-dijo ella.-Suficiente tengo con estar en las mismas clases y en el mismo equipo de lacrosse.

-Si te molesta tanto mi presencia, debiste decírmelo.-dijo Scott a su espalda.-Hubiera dejado de intentar algo contigo.

-Bueno, eres amigo de Stiles y novio de mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-Creo que tolerarte es algo que debo comenzar a hacer.

-Vaya, gracias.-dijo Scott.-No te molestes.

-Debo hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Tenemos práctica, ¿podemos irnos?

-Linda playera.-dijo Scott.

-Dormí con Stiles, así que tome prestada una de su armario.-dijo ella.- ¿Algún problema?

-Bueno, los problemas que tengo los resolveré después.-dijo el morena.-Solo debo decir que mi playera te queda bien.

-¿Tu playera?-pregunto ella.- ¿De qué hablar? Es de Stiles.

-Stiles y yo somos mejores amigos, por el trabajo de nuestros padres, algunas veces dormimos en la casa del otro.-dijo Scott.-Y eso implica que ambos tengamos ropa del otro en su armario.

-Dime que es una maldita broma.-gruño EJ al castaño que intentaba ocultar la risa.

-No es mi tipo de playera.-dijo Stiles.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto terminemos la practica te la devuelvo.-dijo ella.-Allison me trajo ropa.

-No te molestes.-dijo Scott.-Te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

-Sí, en definitiva.-dijo Stiles.-La luces mejor.

-Si en la práctica sales lesionado, no busques ningún culpable.-dijo ella.-Voy a ser yo.

-Vamos, EJ, no es mi culpa.-dijo Stiles.

-Voy a ser yo.-repitió ella antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos.

-Vamos, fue tu culpa.-grito Stiles.-No es mi culpa que entre todas las playeras que pudiste haber escogido, hayas escogido la única que era de Scott.

-Me las vas a pagar, Stilinski.-grito EJ.-Eso te lo aseguro.

-¿Vas a cuidar mis espaldas, cierto?-pregunto Stiles a su amigo.

-Después de que me digas porque dormiste con ella.-dijo Scott.

-¿Eso representa algún problema para ti?-pregunto Stiles.-Es una chica, yo un chico, nos gustamos, ¿Por qué no paso?

-Stiles, no me presiones.-advirtió Scott.

-Tranquilo, hicimos exactamente lo que la palabra sugiere.-dijo él.-Dormimos en una misma cama.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, tuvo una pesadilla.-dijo Stiles.-Me busco para reconfortarse.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé, Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Porque quizá era el único que está cerca, porque quizá confía en mí; no sé porque se refugió en mi cama, ¿conforme?

-No.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué el hecho de que hayamos compartido cama es tan molesto para ti?-pregunto el castaño.- ¿Estás celoso?

-No.-dijo Scott.-Estoy con Allison, Stiles.

-¿Entonces por qué?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Acaso quieres ser el que la reconforta? ¿Quieres dejar a Allison y estar con ella? ¿Qué problema tienes con que EJ salga con otras personas?

-¡No lo sé!-grito Scott.-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pues más te vale que lo averigües.-dijo Stiles.-Antes de que tu relación con ella empeore.

-¿Empeore?-pregunto Scott.-No se si no la escuchaste, pero no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Y te has preguntado por qué?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Haz salido de tu estúpido enamoramiento con Allison y has intentado ver porque no quiere?

-Allison es mi novio, EJ mi amiga.-dijo Scott.-Creo que no es necesario.

-Sí EJ es tu amiga, ¿Por qué te molesta que se bese con Víctor?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Por qué te molesta que haya dormido en mi cama?

-No lo sé.-dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, piensa en ello Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Con la única que veía que te comportabas como te comportas con ella, es con Jules.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta charla.-dijo Stiles.-Si una mínima parte de ti piensa que EJ es Jules, no se va a detener hasta comprobarlo.

-Lia está muerta, estoy con Allison y no siento nada más que amistad por EJ.-dijo Scott.-Nada más que amistad.

-Sí, sigue repitiéndote eso.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá llegue un momento en que te lo creas.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Por alguna extraña razón, consiguió esquivar a sus dos amigos durante gran parte de la mañana, cuando le quiso entregar la playera a Scott este simplemente negó y dijo, o más bien ordeno, que se la quedara, Stiles la evito cómo la peste porque sabía que estaba molesta por lo de la playera, así que durante todas las clases no hubo ningún intento de acercamiento por parte de ambos, al menos no hasta la clase de Bryan.

-Buenos días clase.-salido Bryan.-Saquen sus libros, vamos a leer un poco.

-¿Qué libro?-pregunto EJ.

-El libro que les obsequie.-dijo Bryan.-Leeremos otro capítulo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué pasa si no lo traje?

-Siéntese con McCall o Stilinski, estoy seguro que ambos están deseosos de compartirlo contigo.-dijo Bryan.

-Lo bueno es que si lo traje.-dijo EJ.

-Espere un momento, ¿no se hablan?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿Están peleando?

-¿No íbamos a leer?-pregunto EJ.

-Por Dios, el trio dorado no se habla.-dijo Bryan.-El trio dorado está dividido, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué le importa?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque el ambiente es demasiado tenso, arruina la atmosfera.-dijo Bryan.-Así que, ¿por qué no se hablan?

-¿Por qué no da la clase?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Alguno sabe porque no se hablan?-pregunto Bryan.

-Pelearon esta mañana.-dijo una chica.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo está al tanto de lo que hacemos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿O solo eres tú Sarah?

-Todo el mundo habla de eso.-dijo la chica.-Lamentablemente eres una novedad que no hace otra cosas más que aumentar su atracción a los demás.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Desde hoy no hablare con nadie, no hace nada, a ver si eso me quita de los ojos de todos.

-No creo que eso funcione.-dijo Scott.-Y si funcionara, no aguantarías ni un día con ese nuevo régimen.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-pregunto EJ.

-No me gusta ganar fácilmente.-dijo Scott.-Pero por ti lo hare, ¿Qué te parecen 50 dólares?

-¿Los mismo que me debes?-pregunto ella.

-Doble o nada.-dijo Scott.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.

-Veo que es lo que pasa aquí.-dijo Bryan.-Se siente la tensión entre ustedes dos.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Stiles.-No soy el único que lo ve.

-Stiles, sigo molesta por lo de la playera.-advirtió EJ.-no me hagas golpearte.

-¿Por decir la verdad?-pregunto Stiles.-Todos en este salón pueden ver que entre usted hay cierta química.

-No hay nada entre nosotros.-dijo EJ.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?-pregunto Bryan.-Con una encuesta.

-" _Esta es clase de literatura, no de psicología_.".-cito EJ.-Fue lo que usted dijo en la primera clase que nos dio.

-Siempre puedo hacer una excepción.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Quién cree que entre Scott…?

-Termine esa oración y me largo del salón.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Termínela y no vuelvo a entrar a la clase.

-En ese caso reprobaras.-dijo Bryan.-Levante la mano el que cree que entre Scott y EJ existe cierta química que no se puede negar.

-Ja, la mayoría habla.-rio Stiles al ver más de la mitad del grupo levantar a mano.-Vuelvo a ganar.

-Scott es el novio de mi hermana, no existe nada entre nosotros.-dijo EJ.-Y nunca va a existir nada.

-Apuesto que ustedes dos terminan juntos.-dijo Bryan.

-No voy a apostar con eso.-dijo EJ.

-Entonces no estás tan segura de que no sucederá.-dijo Bryan.-Toma asiento EJ, ya que no vas a irte, déjame continuar la clase.

-Váyase al infierno.-dijo EJ ocupando su lugar.

-Estoy en el.-dijo Bryan.-Saquen el libro, vamos a leer.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sarah.-dijo Bryan leyendo el papel.-Conoces el ritual.

-Pagina 38.-dijo ella.

-¿Están todos listo?-pregunto Bryan.-Sarah, puedes comenzar.

- _"Siempre me queje de las peleas sin sentido que tú y Beta tenían, solía preguntarme si yo y Alpha peleábamos de esa manera, siempre odie que ustedes parecían estar a punto de matarse en ese momento y al siguiente estuvieran mirándose con esos ojos de lo que al verlos te dan ganas de devolver el estómago, siempre creí que volverías loco a Beta, pero después de todas tus locuras y todos tus gritos, él solamente sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras te abrazaba y te besaba en la frente, y siempre odie presenciar eso; y ahora echo de menos todo eso que creí odiar, extraño todo eso de lo que me quejaba cada minuto de cada día, extraño que esa sonrisa que solo aparecía en sus labios cuando tú la provocabas, extraño sus estúpidas peleas, extraño lo que era antes de tu muerte, el día que tu moriste fue el día que él murió, ya no es el mismo, parece un muerto en vida, solo come por comer, solo vive por vivir, extraño tener problemas con él, extraño que me arrastre a observarte cantar mientras recogías flores en el jardín, extraño todas esas escapadas a mitad de la noche para poder sorprenderte a la mañana siguiente, extraño a mi mejor amigo, Niella, echo de menos a Bowen, y te extraño a ti. Haría lo que fuera para recuperarte."_ -leyó la chica.-Es todo.

-Bien.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Alguien que quiera aportar algo? ¿Nadie?

-Amistad.-dijo un chico.-El escrito es sobre amistad.

-Más que amistad, es nostalgia.-dijo Stiles.-Nostalgia de la amistad que tenías y perdiste.

-¿Por qué nostalgia?-pregunto Bryan.

-Creo que dice la palabra "extraño" "echo de menos".-dijo Stiles.-Es obvio que está hablando de algo que ya paso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.-Ahora no utilices el sarcasmo.

-Solo sé que es nostalgia.-dijo Stiles.-No me preguntes por qué.

-Una de mis antiguos alumnos, cuando leímos este capítulo, dijo lo siguiente _"Quien escribió esto no está hablando del dolor por la perdida de la persona fallecida, está hablando del dolor por haber perdido al que está con vida."_ -cito Bryan.- ¿Te sirve de algo?

-¿Por qué a mí?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tú fuiste el que dijiste la nostalgia.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Esa interpretación te revelo algo?

-No echa de menos a Niella, quiero decir, la extraña, es su amigo, obvio que la extraña, pero el echa de menos a su amigo.-dijo Stiles.-Creo que cuando dice _"Haría lo que fuera por recuperarte"_ no habla específicamente de ella, habla de recupera la vida que tenía antes de su muerte.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bryan.

-Porque nada volvió a ser igual.-dijo Peter.-Extraña su antigua vida.

-¿Qué antigua vida, Peter?-pregunto Bryan.

-Suponiendo que quien escribió esto sea la tercera persona de la que habla el capítulo anterior, su nueva vida es ayudar a Beta o Bowen, como sea, a cazar a las personas que asesinaron a Niella.-dijo Peter.-Creo que quiere abandonar esa vida, quiere recuperar la vida de risas y alegrías a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-Pero no puede.-dijo Stiles.-Así que solamente desea hacerlo.

-¿No parece un poco extremo?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bryan.

-Dice que haría lo que sea por recuperarla, ya sea su antigua vida o a Niella, ¿no es extremo decir eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No sería más sencillo olvidarse de ello?

-Si te olvidas de eso, olvidas todo.-dijo Stiles.-Sí, olvidas el dolor de su perdida, olvidas el sufrimiento, pero también olvidas la risas, los buenos momentos, olvidas parte de tu vida.

-Aun así, ¿hacer lo que sea?-pregunto EJ.-No me parece lógico.

-Quizá nunca te has sentido de esa manera.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá no sabes lo que se siente perder alguien y que ese hecho cambie toda tu vida y tu rutina.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Darías por ejemplo, todo lo que tienes, por ella?

-Sí perder todo lo que tengo, me garantiza que Jules estará de vuelta, lo haría.-dijo Stiles.-Sin pensarlo, no esperaría a que me lo preguntaran, yo lo ofrecería.

-¿Tanto significo para ti?-pregunto EJ.

-Era mi mejor amiga.-dijo Stiles.-La quiero de vuelta, pero eso no significa que vaya a suceder.

-Scott, esta vez no has hablado.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Quieres agregar algo?

-No.-dijo Scott.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Bryan.-Luces pensativo.

-Solo pienso señor.-dijo Scott.-Estoy bien.

-Di lo que piensas.-dijo Bryan.-Estamos analizando el tema.

-Si ella regresara, ¿las cosas volverían a ser las de antes?-pregunto Scott.- ¿O cambiarían?

-Eso es una buena pregunta.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Qué opinas?

-No creo que vuelvan a ser las de antes.-dijo Scott.-El siempre hecho de que paso, cambia todo.

-Asumiendo que Jules y Lia son la misma persona, ¿quieres que vuelva?-pregunto Bryan.-Stiles ha dicho que sí, ¿y tú?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos.-dijo Scott.

-Tiene todo que ver.-dijo Bryan.-Es cierto, las cosas no serán las mismas que antes, pero serán tan parecidas a antes como ustedes quieran que sean, así que, ¿quieres que vuelva o prefieres que las cosas se queden cómo están?

-No sucederá.-dijo Scott.

-Por un momento pensemos que sí, ahora mismo estamos hablando de Jules, pero puede usarse en cualquier personas.-dijo Bryan.-Tienes la oportunidad de traerla de nuevo a tu vida, ¿lo harías o preferirías que se quedara lejos?

-La quiero de vuelta.-dijo Scott.

-Pero traer de vuelta a alguien implica que las cosas cambiarían.-dijo EJ.-No puedes decidir eso, no sabes cómo afectaría a los demás.

-Ese alguien puede adaptarse.-dijo Sarah.-No tiene que cambiar las cosas, simplemente se adaptarían a su llegada.

-¿Y qué pasa con el resto?-pregunto EJ.-Para Scott Anna significa el amor de su vida, ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana? Le romperías el corazón.

-Creo que Allison entendería.-dijo Scott.-Lo que siento por Lia es mucho más profundo y complejo de lo que siento por Allison.

-¿Estás diciendo que no la amas?-pregunto EJ.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca.-dijo Scott.-Estoy diciendo, que mis sentimientos por Lia se han formado por años.

-Escogerías a Anna.-dijo EJ.-Sin pensarlo.

-Si me encontrara en esa situación, sí, lo haría.-dijo Scott.-Dudo que puedas entender mi relación con Lia, ella representaba el mundo para mí, ella era mi todo, y lo perdí, así que si tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarla, de volver a tener todo lo que una vez soñé, sí, la escogería sobre Allison o sobre cualquier persona.

-Muy bien, me encantaría continuar con este tema tan apasionante, pero creo que si continuamos, nos meteremos en problemas.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Cuál es la enseñanza de esto? ¿Qué es lo que debe de ir en la libreta?

-Que las cosas cambian, pero siempre desearemos volver a como estábamos.-dijo EJ.-Siempre añoraremos el pasado.

-El pasado es la llave a nuestro presente y la clave para nuestro futuro.-dijo Sarah.-Tenemos que disfrutar el ahora, porque no sabes cuándo te lo puedan quitar.

-Muy bien.-dijo Bryan.-Pueden irse, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Scott fue el primero en abandonar el salón seguido de cerca por Stiles, EJ tardo más de lo necesario en salir, pero al final cuando su instinto pudo más que ella y siguió el camino que siguieron sus amigos, las clases habían terminado así que ambos se dirigieron al jeep del castaño, ella iba a evitar a acompañarlos, pero una mano en el brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Crees que puedas llevarme a casa?-pregunto Alexis.

-Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar.-dijo EJ.-

-Necesito que alguien me lleve.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Puedes llevarme?

-Pídeselo a Allison.-dijo EJ.-O usa tu auto.

-Si trajera mi auto no lo estaría pidiendo.-dijo Alexis.-Y Allison me trajo, creo que es justo que tú me lleves.

-Pídeselo a Allison.-repitió EJ.

-El jeep se ha ido.-dijo Alexis.-Eso significa que puedes llevarme.

-¿No aceptas un no como respuesta?-pregunto EJ.

-No.-dijo él.-Quizá porque pocos me niegan las cosas.

-Bueno, aprende a aceptarlos.-dijo EJ.-Tendrás muchas negativas por mi parte.

-Me gustan las chicas difíciles.-dijo él.- ¿Me llevas?

-Tengo que pasar a la veterinaria.-dijo ella.-Y no sé cuánto me tarde.

-Esperare.-dijo él.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Vamos.

-Mira, la razón por la que no traje mi auto, es porque pensé que si me llevabas podríamos hablar y empezar de nuevo.-dijo él.-Olvidar nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Encuentro en el que casi me matas?-pregunto ella.

-Estabas en el camino.-dijo él.-Y si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste la que me ataco.

-Después de que lanzaste una bomba a mi lado.-dijo ella.

-Mi culpa.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Este es tu auto?

-Déjame adivinar, ¿demasiado para una chica?-pregunto ella.

-Diría que demasiado para este pueblo.-dijo él.-Es un buen auto, ¿puedo manejarlo?

-No.-dijo ella.-Sube.

-Prometo que no hace nada, puedo controlarlo.-dijo él.-Tengo un Lamborghini, puedo controlar este.

-No vas a manejar mi auto.-dijo ella.-No me importa si tienes el Lamborghini aventador.

-En realidad es un Lamborghini Murciélago.-dijo Alexis.-El último modelo en el mercado.

-Bien por ti.-dijo EJ.

-Mira, sé que nuestra introducción no fue la mejor, en realidad no fue ni siquiera buena.-dijo él.-Pero eres mi prima, y quiero empezar de nuevo.

-¿No es porque no quieres otra paliza?-pregunto ella.

-Te di un par de golpes.-dijo él.-Me defendí bastante bien.

-Lo que tienes en armar, deberías de tenerlo en ataque.-dijo EJ.-Tu defensa es bastante buena, pero tienes un pésimo ataque.

-Eres una chica.-dijo él.-No puedo enfrentarte como lo haría con cualquier otro chico.

-¿Eso te detuvo?-pregunto ella.

-En parte.-dijo Alexis.-Mira, admito que me comporte de la forma incorrecta, pero tú debes admitir que también actuaste de la forma incorrecta.

-Me defendí.-dijo ella.

-Técnicamente defendiste a un monstruo.-dijo él.-Escogiste a un lagarto gigante en lugar de otra persona, eso no es defenderse.

-No es un monstruo.-dijo EJ.-Es incomprendido.

-¿Y para comprenderlo dejaras a un lado a tu familia?-pregunto Alexis.

-No dije eso.-dijo ella.-No sabía quién eras.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?-pregunto él.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un poquito insoportable?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que es la palabra que tu hermana utilizo para describirte.-dijo Alexis.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? Bien, empecemos de nuevo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto él.-Pensé que me costaría más trabajo convencerte.

-Dame una razón y te arrojare del auto en movimiento.-dijo ella.-Pero lo que dices es cierto, somos primos, somos familia y eso importa más que nuestro primer encuentro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-Soy Alexis Cullen.

-Cuando dije que empezáramos de nuevo, no me refería a esto.-dijo EJ.

-Sigue el juego.-pidió él.

-EJ Argent.-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Un placer conocerte finalmente.

-El placer es todo mío.-dijo Alexis.

Hablaron todo el camino hasta la veterinaria, EJ le dijo que la esperara afuera, pero el chico negó y la siguió hasta que se encontraron con Scott frente al mostrador.

-Hey, Scott.-saludo EJ.

-Hola EJ.-dijo el chico.-El doctor no está.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre Zanne?-pregunto ella.

-Está en recuperación.-dijo Scott.- ¿Quieres verla?

-Lo apreciaría.-dijo ella.

-Sígueme.-dijo Scott.

-¿Quién es Zanne?-pregunto Alexis haciéndose notar.

-Mi perra.-dijo EJ siguiendo al moreno.

-¿Mis tíos saben sobre ella?-pregunto él.

-No en realidad.-dijo EJ.-La encontré ayer.

-Sigue un poco sedada, pero esta consiente.-dijo Scott.-La operación fue un éxito, aunque necesitara tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Scott a EJ viendo al castaño.

-Es Alexis, mi primo.-dijo EJ.-Alexis, él es Scott, un amigo.

-Un placer.-dijo Alexis.

-El placer es mío.-dijo Scott.-Lo dejare solos, si me necesitas estaré por allá.

-Sí, gracias Scott.-dijo EJ acercándose a la cachorrita que abrió los ojos ante el sonido de su voz.-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Sabes que es un perro, verdad?-pregunto Alexis.-No te entiende en realidad.

-Eso solo lo hace mejor.-dijo ella.-Puedes contarle tus secretos sin que los divulgue por todo el pueblo.

-¿Eso se supone que debe herirme?-pregunto él.

-¿Debe hacerlo?-pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué Zanne?-pregunto Alexis acariciando a la cachorrita.

-Es colmillos en italiano.-dijo ella.-Sonaba lógico.

-Sí, claro.-dijo él sonriendo ante la lengüetada de la perrita en su mano.

-Deberías sonreír más.-dijo EJ.-Luces lindo cuando lo haces.

-Yo no sonrió.-dijo Alexis enderezándose de golpe.-Te veo afuera.

-Claro.-dijo ella confundida ante el cambio de actitud del castaño.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	19. Capítulo 17: Enfrentamiento

**Hola!**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, no leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar cada tercer día o con 3 días entre cada capítulo, pero para facilitarles que se den cuenta de las actualizaciones, les doy mi twitter: Jo_Bella_Reid, cada vez que suba un capitulo lo publicare.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XVII: Enfrentamiento**

-Hola, mamá.-saludo EJ.

-¿"Hola mamá"?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Lo siento mamá.-dijo EJ.

-Esto no es gracioso, EJ.-la riño su madre.

-Puede serlo.-dijo EJ.

-Alexis, ¿porque no vas a tu habitación?-pidió Victoria.-Te llamare cuando la comida éste servida.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el chico.-Buena suerte.

-Sí, la necesitare.-sonrió EJ.- ¿Dónde está Allison?

-En su habitación.-dijo Victoria.

-¿Y papá?-pregunto ella.

-Esperándonos en la biblioteca.-dijo Victoria.-Así que avanza señorita.

-La biblioteca.-dijo EJ.-Que miedo.

El trayecto de la veterinaria a la casa fue demasiado incomodo, Alexis no volvió a hablar desde que la dejo sola con Zanne, pareció que el comentario que hizo sobre su sonrisa le molesto, así que tuvo que conformarse con su lita de reproducción para llenar el silencio incomodo entre ambos; y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse a sus padres, no es que no lo hiciera con cada discusión, pero esta vez no había llegado a dormir y las últimas palabras que le dirigió a su padre fueron de coraje, así que no sabía si estaba lista para hacerlo.

-Miren quien se dignó a llegar a la casa.-dijo Chris al verlas entrar a la biblioteca.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Decidiste dejar de actuar como una adolescente?

-Soy una adolescente.-dijo ella.-Así que siempre actuó como una.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, jovencita.-advirtió Chris.-Estás en demasiados problemas cómo para hacerlo.

-Mira, sé que cometí un error.-dijo ella.-Pero estaba enojada, y solo reaccione.

-Lo sé.-dijo Chris.-Tus problemas no tienen nada que ver con lo que hiciste en el bosque.

-¿No estás enojado por lo que te grite?-pregunto EJ sorprendida.

-Estabas en shock.-dijo Chris.-O eso quiero creer.

-Pero golpee a Alexis.-dijo EJ.-Y defendí lo que usted cazan.

-Emma, escúchame.-pidió su padre.-Ellos son peligrosos, aun si no quieres darte cuenta, ellos lo son.

-No dije que no fueran peligrosos.-dijo ella.-Dije que no les daban tiempo de controlarse, son incomprendidos.

-Son bestias que no tienen un control.-dijo Chris.-No son personas Emma, ellos matan personas.

-Alexis llego atarlo sin darle tiempo a otra cosa.-dijo ella.-Papá, lo que sea que sea el lagarto, me defendió, utilizo su cuerpo para protegerte.

-¿Por eso tienes el vendaje?-pregunto su madre señalando el brazo.

-Una de las shuriken de Alexis me dio, el lagarto no tuvo nada que ver.-dijo ella.-Alexis disparo contra él y yo salí en su defensa, esa es la razón por la que tengo el vendaje.

-Pero si no fuera por el no estarías herida.-dijo su madre.

-Fui mi decisión.-dijo EJ.-Y lo volvería a hacer.

-Es por eso que no tienes problemas por eso.-dijo su padre.-Te conocemos y sabemos que defenderás lo que crees hasta el final o hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

-¿Eso quiere decir?-pregunto ella.

-Que no te forzaremos a hacer lo que hacemos.-dijo él.-No hasta que tú decidas hacerlo.

-Escucho un pero.-dijo ella.

-Sin embargo…-corrigió su padre.

-Sin embargo es lo mismo que un pero.-dijo EJ.-Excepto que está dividió en dos palabras y tiene más largas.

-Sin embargo, entrenaras con Allison y harás lo que te digamos sin rechistar.-dijo su padre.-No te forzaremos a llevarlo a la práctica, pero entrenaras.

-¿Cómo permitir que me encerraran otra vez en una habitación subterránea?-pregunto ella.

-A partir de ahora te informaremos cuando haya entrenamiento.-dijo él.-No más sorpresas ni nada por el estilo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Pero si este lleva dañar a otra personas no lo hare.

-Pero harás el resto.-dijo su padre.-Preparar armas, usarlas, harás todo lo que te digamos, sin rechistar.

-Bien.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- ¿Me puedo ir?

-Aun no terminamos.-dijo su madre sentándola en le asiendo.-Pasemos al tema en el que si tienes problemas.

-Siento no haber llegado a dormir.-dijo ella.-Tuve un ataque de pánico, no podía venir.

-¿No pudiste haber levantado el teléfono?-pregunto su madre.-Estábamos preocupados.

-Sí, no quería hablar con ustedes.-dijo ella.-Resulta que el ataque de pánico fue por lo que pase en el bosque, así que eran los menos indicados para ayudare en ese momento.

-Así que corriste a la casa de alguien más.-dijo Victoria.-Sin pedir permiso, sin notificarnos nada.

-Más vale pedir perdón que permiso.-dijo ella.

-No es gracioso.-dijo Chris.

-Necesitaba estar lejos de ustedes, liberar mi cabeza.-dijo EJ.-Stiles fue mu mejor opción.

-Aun cuando te dijimos que no te juntaras con él.-dijo su padre.-No solo no llegaste a dormir, si no que hiciste algo que te pedimos que no hicieras.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-Me siento cómodo con Stiles, es como si lo conociera.

-Hagamos algo.-dijo victoria.-Te permitiremos juntarte con Stiles, siempre y cuando nos notifiques todo.

-¿Qué significa todo?-pregunto EJ.

-Quiero que los vigiles.-dijo Chris.-Porque si Stiles está, Scott también.

-¿Quieres que los espié?-pregunto ella.

-Digamos que queremos estar informados de sus movimientos.-dijo Chris.-Es todo.

-¿Qué significa exactamente eso?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Qué quieres decir con su movimientos?

-Queremos saber si están con el alfa o no.-dijo Victoria.-Queremos saber en qué están relacionados y en que no.

-¿Y no has pensado que quizá solo sean adolescentes normales?-pregunto EJ.

-Scott es un hombre lobo.-dijo Victoria.-No es un adolescente normal.

-Quizá solo está tratando de vivir con eso y tener una vida lo más normal posible.-dijo ella.-No sé si estén relacionados con Derek o con algo más.

-Es algo que vas a averiguar.-dijo Chris.

-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí.-pidió EJ.-No me castigaran, no me llevare ninguna represalia, siempre y cuando les informe sobre Scott y Stiles.

-Eso es correcto.-dijo Victoria.-Y ten en cuenta de que sabremos si mientes.

-¿Cómo lo sabrás?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Me pondrás un polígrafo cada vez que te informe?

-No, confiamos en ti.-dijo Chris.-Y esperamos que esa confianza que depositamos sea devuelta.

-Ok.-dijo ella.-Lo hare.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.

-Con una condición.-dijo EJ.

-No estás en posición de poner condiciones.-dijo su madre.-Podemos romper el acuerdo y castigarte lo que resta de tu adolescencia.

-Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo.-dijo EJ.-Encontré una cachorrita en el bosque, la lleve a la clínica veterinaria, espero que me dejen quedármela.

-¿Una perra?-pregunto Victoria.

-Sí, una husky siberiano blanca, hermosa.-dijo EJ.-Esta en recuperación porque el Dr. Deaton la opero, pero espero traérmela a casa más tarde o mañana en el transcurso del día.

-¿Por qué la operaron?-pregunto su padre.

-Estaba herida, como si otro perro la hubiera atacado.-dijo EJ.- ¿Me dejaran quedármela?

-Siempre y cuando tú te encargos de ella.-dijo su madre.

-Y que la entrenes.-dijo su padre.

-No voy a dejar que la utilicen para sus cacerías.-dijo EJ.-La entrenare, pero no la utilizaran.

-Con que sepa defenderte a ti me conformo.-dijo Chris.-Y la sacaras a correr.

-Tiene una pata fracturada, así que tardara un poco en poder correr.-dijo EJ.-Pero sí, yo me hare cargo de Zanne.

-¿Zanne?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Le pusiste un nombre sin saber si te permitiríamos quedártela?

-Bueno, ya sabes, tenía un as bajo la manga.-dijo EJ.-Pensaba chantajearlos para que accedieran.

-Ve a tu cuarto, EJ.-dijo su padre riendo.-Te llamaremos para comer.

-Claro.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- ¿Está Allison o salió a correr?

-Ya te dije está en su cuarto.-dijo Victoria.

-Genial.-dijo la morena.-Los veo en la comida.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Así que esto es lo que traías con Boyd.-dijo EJ al verlo abrir la pista de hielo.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Solo disfrútalo.-pidió Allison.

-Sí, claro.-dijo ella.-Cómo si eso fuera posible.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, tengo dos opciones.-dijo EJ.-O papá piensa que ellas dos necesitan ayuda para estudiar y me mando para supervisarlas, o bien, no se creyó ninguna palabra de la patética excusa que pusieron, y me envió a que las espié.

-¿Tu no necesitas ayuda para estudiar?-pregunto Lydia.

-Cariño, mis calificaciones son perfectas, tengo los créditos suficientes para graduarme este año y las únicas quejas que reciben son por mi comportamiento un tanto liberal.-dijo la morena.-así que créeme, cuando te digo que no necesito ayuda académica.

-¿No tienes TDAH?-pregunto Lydia.

-Es por eso que estudio antes de entrar al examen.-dijo EJ.-Tengo memoria eidética, así que recuerdo un 95% de las cosas que leo o escucho, así que la información está en mi cabeza, solo tengo que recordarla en el momento del examen o si es el caso de un examen sorpresa, concentrarme en solamente colocar la información correcta.

-Ella me asusta.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Eso es normal?

-No eres la primera.-dijo Allison.-Y me temo que no serás la última.

-Vamos.-dijo Scott.

Ser la tercera rueda, en este caso la quinta, nunca había sido de su agrado, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en esa situación gracias a que su padre la chantajeo para hacerlo, al parecer su "no castigo" era hacer exactamente las cosas que le disgustaba, salir y socializar con personas que eran ajenas a su pequeño núcleo, así que ahí estaba ella, poniéndose los patines que siempre había estado renuente a ponerse, viendo como su hermana le enseñaba a su novio a como patinar sobre hielo, y viendo cómo Lydia hacia movimientos perfectos de patinaje artístico y Stiles la contemplaba embobado.

-Te va a quedar sin saliva.-se burló EJ del castaño.- ¿Quieres una servilleta? Creo que te escurre.

-¿La has visto?-pregunto el castaño.-Es excelente.

-Sí, lo note.-dijo ella.-No soy una juez, pero es buena.

-¿Bien?-pregunto Lydia acercándose a ellos.-Vamos.

-Solo llévate a Stiles, los veré desde aquí.-dijo EJ negándose a tomar su mano.-Stiles disfrutara más la paseada.

-¿No sabes patinar?-pregunto Lydia.

-No es lo que llamaría mi deporte favorito.-dijo EJ.-Esto es cosa de Allison, yo soy más de gimnasia en piso.

-Vamos, te enseñare.-dijo Lydia tomándola de la mano.

-Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.-negó EJ.-Solo que no quiero hacerlo.

-Vamos, te enseñare.-dijo Lydia.-Es fácil.

-Lo repito, no quiero hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Me quedare en la orilla fingiendo que me estoy divirtiendo.

-Allison le está enseñando a Scott, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.-dijo la pelirroja.-Vamos, te enseñare los movimientos básicos.

-Lydia, puedo hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Para convencerte, te lo mostrare.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Lydia al verla alejarse.

-Estoy bien.-dijo EJ.

-Todo se trata el equilibrio.-dijo Lydia.-Busca tu punto central.

-Lydia, puedo hacerlo.-replico EJ.-Stiles, cállala o la callare.

-¿Puede hacerlo?-pregunto Lydia al chico.

-No me mires a mí.-dijo Stiles.-Está loca.

-Rayos.-dijo Scott acercándose a la pareja.-Allison, dijiste que EJ no era patinadora.

-No lo es.-dijo Allison al verla moverse sin caerse.-Podía jurar que iba a caer cuando saliera al hielo.

-Es muy buena.-dijo Scott.-Mira sus movimientos, parece que lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

-¿Cuándo demonios aprendió a hacer eso?-pregunto Allison al ver a su hermana realizar un giro doble en el aire y aterrizar sin caerse.-Nunca le ha gustado el patinaje, siempre que íbamos a una pista, ella se quedaba afuera, ni siquiera se ponía los patines.

-Ella es buena.-dijo Stiles antes de girarse a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué opinas Lydia?

-Creo que se ha quedado sin palabras.-dijo Scott al verla contemplar los movimientos de EJ.

-¿Lydia?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Lydia, estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo Lydia con un nudo en la garganta.-Es solo que es muy buena.

-Es lo que discutíamos.-dijo Allison.-No se cómo es así de buena.

-Un misterio misterioso.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Ya viste?-pregunto EJ deteniéndose frente a ellos.-Te dije que podía hacerlo.

-Lo he visto.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Simplemente se hacerlo.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto Allison.

-Supongo que es otra de las cosas que tenemos que añadir a la lista.-dijo EJ.-La cual ahora se llama "Cosas que aprendí en algún momento entre los 0 y los 9 años."

-Me gustaba más el otro título.-dijo Allison.

-Es mi lista y tú te callas.-dijo EJ.-Yo sabré que título le pongo.

-No entiendo.-dijo Lydia.

-¿No sabe mi historia?-pregunto EJ a su hermana.

-A comparación de ti, no voy diciendo tus intimidades a todo el mundo.-dijo Allison.-Es tu vida, tú decides a quien decírselo.

-De acuerdo, dramática.-dijo EJ.-Y solo dije tu cumpleaños, eso no es una gran intimidad.

-Para mí lo es.-dijo Allison.

-Que bebe.-dijo EJ.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-pregunto Lydia.-En serio lo apreciaría.

-No recuerdo nada de los primeros años de mi vida.-dijo EJ.-Así que existen cosas que se hacer, pero no sé cómo aprendí hacerlas, para ser más concreta, ni siquiera se mi edad, no al menos con exactitud.

-Tienes memoria eidética, ¿pero no recuerdas los primeros años de tu vida?-pregunto Lydia.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Irónico, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Y divertido.

-Como tú digas.-dijo la morena.

-Ahora déjame ver si entendí, por ejemplo si tomaste clases de patinaje artístico con una amiga durante un par de años, ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Nada?

-Esa es una suposición muy específica.-dijo EJ.-Pero sí, a eso me refiero.

-Curioso.-dijo Lydia.

-Sí, curioso.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿por qué no se van y me dejan aquí sola? Estaré bien.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-pregunto Scott.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas si es lo que intentas decir.-dijo EJ.-Quiero ver qué otras cosas puedo hacer, quizá practicar pueda liberar mi memoria.

-¿Y necesitas el teléfono para eso?-pregunto Scott.

-Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Víctor.-dijo ella.-Ni ayer ni hoy vino a la escuela, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo.

-Quizá solo no quiere hablar contigo.-dijo Scott.

-Y quizá tú eres un idiota.-dijo EJ.

-Vamos, Scott.-dijo Allison tomándolo de la mano.-EJ es una chica grande, puede cuidarse sola.

-Sí, Scott, escucha a tu novia y no te metas en mi vida.-pidió EJ patinado al otro extremo de la pista.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

La noche de Lydia no fue la mejor, su cabeza estaba que le explotaba, no solo por sus alucinaciones constantes con Peter Hale, sino por la cantidad de recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza, ahora recodaba todo, incluido al chico rubio que en esos momentos estaba estacionando su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Kip al verla subir al auto sin siquiera avisarle.- ¿Lydia?

-Te necesito.-dijo ella.

-Ok, esto es escalofriante.-dijo él.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te necesito.-repitió Lydia.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto él.-No pareces estar bien, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital o algo?

-Mira, no he dormido en toda la noche, siento que estoy en periodo de abstinencia por el uso de drogas, así que no me provoques y escúchame.-ordeno Lydia.-Te recuerdo.

-¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto Kip.

-Sí, te recuerdo.-dijo ella.-Te conozco.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace tres o cuatro días.-dijo Kip.-Estabas con Allison y…

-No me refiero a eso.-gimió Lydia tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara.-T-E R-E-C-U-E-R-D-O.

-Oh.-dijo Kip.-Quieres decir que recuerdas la historia verídica de tu infancia.

-Sí.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien.-dijo Kip.

-¿Bien?-pregunto ella.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-¿Qué más puedo decir?-pregunto él.-Vamos Lydia, ni siquiera sé cómo es que olvidaste a Anna, no sé cómo olvidaste al menos el 50% de tu vida.

-No lo hice, no lo olvide.-dijo ella.-Mis recuerdos se modificaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kip.

-Recordaba a Anna, pero no la Anna de verdad.-dijo Lydia.-Recordaba todo lo que vivimos, o la mayor parte de ella, pero no lo recordaba en realidad.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Ni yo lo entiendo.-dijo ella.-Me está constando entenderlo.

-¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-No lo tengo del todo claro.

-Debes de tener una idea de lo que sucedió.-dijo Kip.- ¿Algún suceso extraño antes del cambio de memoria?

-No.-dijo ella.-Solo olvide mi relación con ustedes y la Anna que conocía se volvió completamente diferente.

-¿Estás diciendo que un día te despertaste y tus recuerdos estaban cambiados?-pregunto el rubio.- ¿Sin ningún suceso extraño o nada?

-No.-dijo ella.-Simplemente sucedió.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Kip.

-¿Quieres una fecha exacta?-pregunto ella.-Mi cabeza es un desastre ahora mismo.

-Dame una fecha aproximada.-pidió él.-Quizá pueda conseguir información con eso.

-Un mes después del incendio.-dijo ella.-más o menos.

-¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada que haya ocurrido entre esos días?-pregunto Kip.

-Lo único que creo recordar es que Derek regreso.-dijo Lydia.-Pero no lo sé.

-¿Crees recordar?-pregunto Kip.

-Como ya te dije, no sé qué sucede en mi cabeza en estos momentos.-dijo Lydia.-Tu tío está volviéndome loca, así que mi cabeza está muy desorganizada.

-¿Mi tío?-pregunto Kip.

-Sí, tu tío.-dijo Lydia.-Peter.

-¿Te está volviendo loca?-pregunto Kip riendo.- ¿Cómo? Está en coma.

-Kip, no sé de donde sacas eso, pero despertó.-dijo Lydia.-Despertó y me ataco la noche del baile.

-¿Entonces dónde está?-pregunto Kip.

-No lo sé.-dijo Lydia.-Me mordió la noche del baile, y desperté en el hospital dos días después.

-¿Te mordió?-pregunto Kip.

-¿Solo vas a repetir lo que digo?-pregunto ella.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto él.-No todo los días te enteras de que tu tío despierta de un coma de 6 años.

-Mira lo único que sé es que las cosas han estado raras últimamente.-dijo ella.

-Ok, voy a investigar.-dijo Kip.-En cuando sepa algo te diré.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Lo apreciaría.

-¿Cómo recordaste?-pregunto él.- ¿Te despertaste y ya?

-En realidad no.-dijo ella.-Recordé cuando vi a EJ patinar, ayer por la tarde.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Kip.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Derek cree que EJ es Anna.-dijo Kip.-Cree que los Argent la adoptaron después del incendio.

-¿Es posible?-pregunto Lydia.

-No lo sé.-dijo Kip.-Según la teoría de Derek, sí.

-¿Cuál es la teoría de Derek?-pregunto ella.

-Que de alguna manera sobrevivió al incendio y que vago durante semanas por el bosque en su forma de loba.-dijo él.-Cuándo volvió en sí, no recordaba nada.

-Los Argent la encontraron y la criaron como propia.-dijo ella.-Tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kip.

-No recuerda nada de sus primero años de vida.-dijo Lydia.-Al parecer ni siquiera sabe su edad con certeza.

-Sí, Derek dijo eso.-dijo Kip.

-¿No pueden hacer una prueba de ADN?-pregunto Lydia.

-No, a menos que sea alguien en que confiemos.-dijo Kip.-Ahora lo único que tenemos es tratar de que sus recuerdos vengan a ella.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lydia.

-No tengo idea.-dijo él.

-¿Podría funcionar si la llevara a hacer lo que hacíamos de niñas?-pregunto ella.-Ya sabes, ir al hospital a leerle a los ancianos o ir al orfanato.

-Quizá.-dijo él.-Mira, Derek es quien se está encargando de eso, yo solo tengo que averiguar cosas sobre ella.

-¿Por qué no le dicen a Scott la verdad?-pregunto Lydia.-El sería el más indicado para ayudar.

-Lo más seguro es que no recuerde nada.-dijo Kip.-No me reconoció.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella.

-Esperamos.-dijo él.-Esperamos a que él haga algo o que ella recupere sus recuerdos por cuenta propia.

-Quiero intentarlo.-dijo Lydia.-Si EJ es Anna, quiero recuperarla.

-Las posibilidades de que recupere sus recuerdos disminuyen con cada día que pasa.-dijo él.-Es posible que nunca los recupere.

-Quiero intentarlo.-repitió ella.-Es mi mejor amiga, Kip, la quiero de vuelta.

-Entonces hazlo.-dijo Kip.-Te apoyare.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-Pero ahora, es hora de ir a clases.-dijo Kip.-Vamos, ya veremos cómo hacerlo.

-Claro.-dijo ella saliendo del auto.-Bonito auto, por cierto, un poco viejo, pero lindo.

-Hey, es un clásico.-dijo Kip cerrando la puerta.-Un Mustang del 67.

-Y es convertible.-dijo Lydia.-Espero que funcione.

-No te preocupes, está como nuevo.-dijo él.

-¿Quién lo garantiza?-pregunto ella.

-Estás manos.-dijo el rubio mostrándole las manos.-Una de las pocas cosas que comparto con mi padre es el amor por la mecánica, la última vez que lo vi prometió que algún día lo repararíamos juntos, aunque eso fue hace más de 10 años.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Lo he superado.-dijo Kip.-Ni siquiera recuerdo como luce.

-¿Tu tío Peter era tu figura paterna?-pregunto ella.

-Mi tío Alek, en realidad.-dijo el riendo.-Aunque sí, también el tío Peter intervenía de vez en cuando.

-Que gran figura.-ironizo Lydia.

-Hablando de él.-la detuvo Kip.- ¿Él te mordió?

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso lo convierte en el alfa.-dijo Kip.-Y el asesino de Laura.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Cuando mis tíos murieron, el estatus de alfa paso a Laura por ser su hija mayor.-dijo él.-Eso me lleva a suponer que Peter mato a Laura para obtener el estatus.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto ella.

-Sí mi suposición es cierta, y Peter mato a Laura, Derek mato a Peter.-dijo él.-Y Derek nos mintió.

-Quizá solo me mordió por hacerlo.-dijo ella.-No quiere decir que solo sea el alfa.

-Para un beta, el propósito de morder fuera de batalla es para el apareamiento.-dijo él.-En un alfa es para el apareamiento y para transformar y aumentar la manada.

-No entiendo.-dijo ella.

-Eso no importa, roja.-dijo Kip.-Lo que importa es lo siguiente, si Peter te mordió, ¿eres una de nosotros?

-No.-dijo Lydia.-Soy una humana común y corriente.

-Lydia, solo hay dos resultandos cuando un alfa te muerde.-dijo Kip.-Te conviertes en uno de nosotros o muertes.

-No soy uno de ustedes.-dijo Lydia.-Lo puedo asegurar, la luna no me afecto.

-Y no estás muerta.-dijo Kip.-Así que la pregunta es la siguiente, ¿Qué eres?

-Quizá soy una excepción.-dijo Lydia.

-No lo sé, pero voy a investigarlo.-dijo él.-Y lo averiguare.

-¿Siempre dices eso?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo Kip.-Así que confórmate.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella.

-No lo voy a negar.-dijo Kip.-Y ambos sabemos que te gusto de esa manera, roja.

-Cállate.-le ordeno ella.-No me gustas.

-Cómo tú digas.-dijo Kip riendo.

-Tengo que ir a clase.-dijo Lydia.-Me voy.

-Claro, roja.-dijo Kip.

-Te odio.-dijo Lydia intentando hacer una salida dramática, pero fracasando al tropezar con otro chico.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió el rubio al ver caer a ambos.

-Lo siento.-dijo Lydia al castaño.

-Deberías ver por dónde vas.-repuso el chico.

-Cállate Alexis.-ordeno Lydia antes de mirar a Kip que los miraba intentado apretando los labios para no reír.- ¿Me puedes brindar un poco de ayuda?

-Sé que querías alejarte de mí, pero no debías arrojarte en brazos de otro.-dijo Kip ofreciéndole la mano.-Daña mi imagen que lo hagas.

-¿Tienes una imagen?-pregunto ella.

-La mejor.-dijo Kip ayudando al castaño a levantarse.-Me disculpo por rojita, no suele hacer eso.

-¿Rojita?-pregunto él.

-Sí, ¿no ves el cabello?-pregunto Kip.-Aunque creo que quedaría mejor fresa, pero las fresas son rojas, así que rojita.

-¿Ustedes son algo?-pregunto él.

-Tenemos cierta historia.-dijo ella.

-Era la mejor amiga de mi prima.-dijo Kip.-Eso nos convierte en amigos forzosos.

-Vaya forma de decirlo.-dijo él.

-Soy Kip Argent.-dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la mano.

-Bien por ti.-dijo Alexis.-Lydia, trata de no chocar con más personas.

-No prometo nada.-dijo ella.

-Eso será suficiente.-dijo él.-Nos vemos después.

-Sí, cuídate.-dijo ella.

-Kip.-se despidió Alexis del rubio.

-No escuche tu nombre.-dijo Kip.

-No lo dije.-dijo él castaño mientras se alejaba.

-Interesante chico.-dijo Kip.- ¿Quién dijiste que era?

-Sí él no se presentó, yo no te diré.-dijo Lydia.-Debe tener sus razones.

-Solo dame su nombre.-pidió él.-Yo me encargare del resto.

-Es Alexis Cullen.-dijo Lydia.-Primo de EJ y Lydia.

-¿Un Argent?-pregunto Kip.

-Un Cullen.-corrigió ella.

-Eso se tornara interesante.-dijo el rubio.-Te veo cuando nos veamos.

-Sí.-dijo ella.

-Adiós.-dijo Kip dando un beso en la mejilla.-Hasta pronto.

-Ya lo dijiste.-dijo ella.

-Adiós.-repitió Kip.

-Adiós.-dijo Lydia antes de irse a su clase.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Espero hasta el último minutos a Víctor y no llego a clases, durante la que se supone es su hora de comida paso al menos 20 minutos buscando en vano a Víctor e intentando localizarlo en el celular, así que al final EJ se dio por vencida y se dignó a regresar al comedor, o eso fue hasta que vio a Stiles y Scott dirigirse a la salida y escucho de lo que hablaban, sí iban a enfrentar a Derek, ella iba ir con ellos y averiguaría si tenía algo que ver con Víctor o no.

-Iré a la pista de hielo y veré si está ahí y si no está en casa, llámame, ¿entendido?-pregunto Scott.- ¿qué?

-Quizá deberíamos dejarle.-dijo Stiles.-Es Boyd, ¿sabes, tío? Dijiste que Derek les va a permitir escoger, ¿verdad?

-No podemos.-dijo Scott.

-Estoy con Scott.-dijo EJ.-No podemos.

-¿Quién te invito a esta fiesta?-pregunto Stiles.

-Yo misma.-dijo ella.-No se preocupe, he escuchado todo, les ayudare.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles colocándola en medio de ambos chicos.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Stiles.

-Ponerme en medio de ambos.-dijo ella.-Cada vez que conversamos, siempre me ponen en medio, incluso cuando estamos sentados.

-Antigua costumbre.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Puedes responder la pregunta?

-Creo que Derek tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Víctor.-dijo EJ.-Y creo es por eso que no ha venido a clase y ha estado evitándome.

-¿Y?-pregunto el castaño.

-Voy a ir a averiguar si hizo algo.-dijo ella.-Quiero enfrentar a Derek y exigirle una explicación.

-No lo harás.-dijo Scott.

-Mira, sí Derek le hizo algo a Víctor, quiero saberlo.-dijo EJ.-Y por esta vez iré contigo a la pista de hielo, te dejare protegerme.

-Sí Derek tiene algo que ver con Víctor, deberías respetar esa decisión.-dijo Stiles.-Y debemos dejar que Boyd tome la suya.

-No podemos.-dijo Scott.-Es una decisión que no solo les afecta a ellos.

-Y dudo que mi familia les permita vivir.-dijo EJ.-Estamos hablando de sus vidas.

-Tienen que admitir que Érica está muy bien.-dijo Stiles.-Sabes, la palabra "sensacional" se me viene a la mente.

-¿Qué aspecto crees que tendrá con una bala de matalobos en la cabeza?-pregunto Scott.

-Una similar, solo que sin vida y con un hoyo en el cráneo.-dijo ella ganándose una mirada de reproche por ambos chicos.-Solo respondo.

-De acuerdo, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez esto no es en absoluto responsabilidad tuya.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo es.-dijo Scott.-Y sabes que esto va a descontrolarse, eso me convierte en responsable.

-De acuerdo, estoy contigo.-dijo Stiles.-Y también tengo que decir que este nuevo heroísmo está haciendo que me atraigas.

-Cállate.-dijo Scott.

-No, en serio.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Quieres que intentemos liarnos un rato? Solo para ver cómo es.

-¿Puedo observar?-pregunto EJ.-Siempre he querido observar.

-¿Qué tal si te nos unes?-pregunto Stiles.

-Siempre que esté en medio.-dijo ella.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Scott intento hacerla desistir de su propósito durante todo el trayecto, intentando comprarla con lo peligroso de la situación y que lo único que ganaría era que le harían daño, no fue hasta que llegaron a la pista de hielo y lo amenazó con hacerlo sola, que el chico accedió a regañadientes con la condición de que fuera un paso atrás.

-Está aquí.-dijo EJ señalando al chico moreno conduciendo la maquina pulidora.

-¡Boyd!-lo llamo Scott.-Solo quiero hablar.

-Queremos.-corrigió EJ.

-Vamos, Boyd, por favor.-pidió Scott ignorando a la chica.- ¿Derek te lo ha contado todo? Y no me refiero solo a descontrolarse con la luna llena, me refiero a todo.

-Me ha contado lo de los cazadores.-dijo Boyd.-Lo de su familia.

-Y créeme cuando te digo que no dudarían en matarte por un solo segundo.-dijo EJ.-Me encerraron en una habitación bajo tierra para entrenarme, imagina lo que te harían a ti.

-Tu eres una de ellos.-dijo Boyd.- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Son cazadores.-dijo ella.-Lee un poco, haz investigación.

-Sí, lo hice.-dijo Boyd.-Derek me lo dijo.

-¿Y no te parece suficiente para decir que no?-pregunto Scott.-Quieras lo que quieras, hay otras formas de conseguirlo.

-Solo quiero no tener que comer solo todos los días.-dijo Boyd.

-Si buscas amigos, puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que Derek.-dijo Scott.

-En realidad no creo que Derek sea tan malo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que sería bueno.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott mirándola sorprendida.

-Bueno para atraer muerte y desolación.-explico ella.-Míralo, es un solitario por naturaleza, no habla, y parece que se comunica por gruñidos, no creo que él sea el indicado para hacer amigos, pero si para hacer enemigos.

-Eso duele.-dijo Derek sorprendiéndolos a ambos.-Si me van a criticar, al menos pongámonos de acuerdo.

-Víctor.-gimió EJ al ver a su novio a un lado de Derek.

-Érica, ¿cómo ha sido tu vida desde que nos conocimos?-pregunto Derek a la rubia a su lado.

-En una palabra, transformadora.-dijo Érica mostrándole los colmillos.

-Bonitos colmillos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Ya los has utilizado o solo los tienes de adorno?

-EJ.-advirtió Scott haciéndola dar un paso atrás.

-¿Isaac?-pregunto Derek.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho ser un fugitivo, pero aparte de eso, estoy genial.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué hay de ti Víctor?-pregunto Derek.

-Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho.-dijo el chico.-Pero estoy mejor que antes.

-¿Mejor que antes?-pregunto EJ.-Tienes un grupo de hombres y mujeres que no duraran ni un segundo en partirte a la mitad, ¿eso es mejor que antes?

-Lo es.-dijo Víctor.-Cualquier cosa es mejor que antes.

-Con que poco te conformas.-dijo ella.

-Es por eso que me canse de ser la segunda opción.-dijo Víctor.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que lo sabes bastante bien.-dijo él mirando a Scott.-Solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

-Bien, espera.-pidió Scott.-Esta no es exactamente una pelea justa.

-Entonces vete a casa, Scott.-dijo Derek.

-Scott, no lo hagas.-pidió EJ al verlo transformarse.-Por favor.

-Me refiero a justa para ellos.-dijo Scott.-EJ vete a un lado.

La morena se quedó en su lugar sin moverse al ver a los tres chicos transformarse, ver las características de los lobos eran las primeras que veía tan cerca y no pudo evitar un sollozo al ver como los ojos castaños de Víctor tomaban un color ocre sobrenatural, al ver eso Scott la arrojo frente a la máquina de Boyd para apartarla de la pelea; la pelea eran tres contra uno, pero aun así Scott podía controlar la situación, a pesar de los ataques de los dos chicos y el peso de Érica en su espalda, el hecho de tener un poco de más experiencia como lobo, permitió al chico tirarlos al piso a los tres.

-¿No lo entiende?-pregunto Scott.-No hace esto por ustedes, solo aumenta su poder, ¿vale? Todo es sobre él. ¡Os hace sentir cómo si te estuviera dando un regalo cuando lo que ja hecho es convertirlos en un puñado de perros guardianes!

-Es cierto, es sobre poder.-dijo Derek sacando las garras mientras caminaba hacia el.-Pero también hay algo más en juego, mucho más importante.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Scott.

Derek no respondió su pregunta, solamente comenzó a atacarlo, al ser un alfa era más fuerte y rápido que Scott, así que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo y consiguió darle un golpe, el alfa lo doblego y comenzo a darle repetidos golpes hasta tirarlo el piso y comenzar a asfixiarlo con el pie en la garganta.

-¡Vamos!-musito Derek aprontando más el agarre.-Funciona.

-¡Derek!-advirtió Érica al alfa.

-Es suficiente.-gruño EJ tomando a Derek de la chamarra y arrojándolo contra el piso a los pies de sus betas y lejos de Scott.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Scott confundido al verse liberado rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto ella inclinándose a su lado.

-Sobreviviré.-dijo Scott sorprendido ante la imagen de la morena.

-Bienvenida de vuelta.-rio Derek mientras se levantaba.-Bienvenida de vuelta.

-Aléjate de él.-gruño EJ mirando al alfa.

-Soy yo, Derek.-dijo Derek doblegándose ante su mirada.-No le hace daño.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.-No es lo que parecía hace un momento.

-Jules, por favor.-gimió Derek intentando aliviar la presión en su cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no soy ella.-grito EJ.-No soy tu hermana.

-¿No lo eres?-pregunto Derek.-Mira tus manos, EJ.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo la morena viendo sus manos transformadas en garras.

-Eres una de nosotros.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Solo necesitabas el impulso adecuado para sacarlo a la luz.

-¿Impulso?-pregunto EJ.

-Ya te lo dije una vez.-dijo Derek.-La única vez que Jules perdió el control fue cuando atacaron a alguien que ella quería.

-Fue una trampa.-dijo EJ.-Querías que Scott viniera, queríamos que viniéramos.

-Sabía que lo seguirías, no lo dejarías solo para enfrentarse a nosotros.-dijo Derek.-Y esperaba que al verlo sufrir tú instinto de protección fuera mayor que tu propia consciencia.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto ella.

-Te mostré quien eres en realidad.-dijo Derek.-Deberías agradecérmelo.

-¿Agradecértelo?-pregunto ella.-Me convertiste en lo que mi familia caza.

-Ellos no son tu familia.-dijo él.

-Lo son para mí.-grito EJ.

-Va a llegar un momento en que me lo agradezcas.-dijo Derek agachándose a su lado.-Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, entenderás todo, mis acciones, mi…

-No me toques.-ordeno EJ removiéndose de su mano.

-Eres mi hermana.-dijo Derek.-Y te voy a traer de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo ella.

-Si es necesario para traerte de vuelta, lo hare.-dijo Derek enderezadnos.-Eres una Hale.

-Soy un Argent.-dijo ella.-Le duela a quien le duela.

-No por mucho.-dijo Derek antes de alejarse de ellos.

-No lo hagas.-dijo Scott a Boyd cuando se acercó a ambos.-No quieres ser como ellos.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Boyd enseñándole la mordida en el abdomen.-Quiero ser como tú.

-Se han ido.-dijo EJ.- ¿Estas bien?

-Tus ojos.-dijo él tocándole el rostro.-Son diferentes.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-No puedo detenerlo.

-No, son hermosos.-dijo Scott.-Especiales, igual que tú.

-Según Scott soy igual a ti.-sonrió ella.-Pero sin control.

-Stiles es el especialista en ayudar, así que no sé qué decirte.-dijo Scott.-A mí me sirve pensar en Allison, quizá Víctor pueda funcionar para ti.

-No, Víctor no.-dijo EJ cerrando los ojos.-Háblame de algo que Anna, Stiles y tu hayan hecho.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Solo hazlo.-pidió ella.

-Cuando estábamos en segundo empecé una pelea.-dijo Scott.-Unos compañeros de cuarto atacaron a Anna, así que la defendí, los chicos me ayudaron al ver que me vencían, y para cubrir la pelea, Lia, Lydia y Jackson empezaron una guerra de comida para cubrirla.

-Continua.-pidió EJ.

-Termine con una mejilla inflamada por un golpe.-dijo él.-Recuerdo que Lia me dio un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla para que dejara de dolerme.

-El hielo hubiera servido más.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, éramos niños.-dijo Scott sorprendido.-Funciono, eres tú de vuelta.

-La distracción siempre ayuda.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Vamos, te llevare con Deaton.

-¿Cómo conseguiste doblegar a Derek sin tocarlo?-pregunto Scott apoyándose en ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-No lo sé.

-¿Eres una mujer lobo?-pregunto Scott.

-No sé qué sucedió Scott.-dijo ella.-Cuando asimile todo esto, responderé tus preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dijo él.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

EJ lo subió le ayudo a subir al asiento del copiloto y durante todo el trayecto hasta la veterinaria le permitió pensar en la herida, intentando distraerlo y lográndolo con mucho éxito, al menos hasta que entraron a la veterinaria y Scott vio la herida abierta.

-¿Por qué no se cura?-pregunto Scott levantándose la playera.

-Quizá estás perdiendo el toque.-dijo EJ.

-No es un juego.-se quejó Scott.- ¿Por qué no sana?

-¿Tengo cara de saber?-pregunto ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber porque no sana?

-Porque es de un alfa.-dijo Deaton sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Que sea la última vez que dejamos que Derek te toque, ¿quieres?

-Siempre puedes ahuyentarlo.-dijo Scott.

-Cállate.-dijo ella golpeándolo en el hombro.- ¿Quién es él?

-No lo sé.-dijo Deaton.

-¿Tienes un cuerpo destrozado y no sabes de quien se trata?-pregunto EJ acercándose a la mesa.

-Creo que será mejor que tengamos esa charla ahora mismo.-dijo Deaton.

-Deme a Zanne y me iré.-dijo EJ.-Los dejare solos.

-No, quédate.-pidió Scott tomándola del brazo.-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Doc., ¿puede hacer algo con la herida?

-Ellos ya vuelven, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.-asintió Deaton.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto EJ sin embargo al ver la expresión del veterinario lo supo.-Mi papá y sus hombres.

-Lo siento.-dijo Deaton.

-No tenga cuidado.-dijo ella.-Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme esto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Scott al ver la botella que Deaton utilizaba.

-Alcohol.-dijo Deaton.-No quieres que se te infecte, ¿verdad? Te curaras igual, solo que no tan rápido, gracias a Derek.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? En realidad, ¿cómo lo sabes todo?

-Es una larga historia.-dijo Deaton.

-Y no tenemos tiempo.-dijo EJ.

-Lo que les puedo decir, es que conozco a tu especie.-dijo Deaton.-Tu especie... Puedo ayudar.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo pude doblegar a un alfa sin tocarlo?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Deaton.

-Cuando Derek...-comenzó a explicar Scott.

-No hay tiempo, puedo ayudar.-dijo Deaton.-Pero esto... Esto es algo diferente.

-¿Sabes que lo hizo?-pregunto Scott mirando el cuerpo.

-No.-dijo Deaton.-Pero los Argents sí.

-No sabes eso.-dijo EJ.

-Lo se.-dijo Deaton.-Y esta es la parte crucial, ellos tendrán registros o un tipo de libro, que tendrá descripciones, historias, anotaciones de tordas las cosas que han descubierto.

-Déjame adivinar, quieres que los robemos.-dijo EJ.-O que yo…

-¿Todas las cosas?-pregunto Scott callando con la mirada a la chica.- ¿Cuantas "cosas" diferentes hay?

-Necesitan irse.-dijo Deaton al escuchar la puerta.-Ahora.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	20. Capítulo 18 Terapia

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, no leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XVIII: Terapia**

-Empiezo a pensar que necesito comprar un cartel de cerrado más grande.-dijo Deaton levantando la mirada hacia Chris que solo bufo y se hizo a un lado.

-Hola, Alan.-dijo Gerard.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo último que escuché, es que estabas jubilado.

-Lo último que escuché, es que seguías un código de conducta.-dijo Deaton.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, este cuerpo es de uno de los nuestros.-dijo Chris.

-Me he dado cuenta, y también del residuo de pólvora en los dedos.-dijo Deaton.-No asumas que voy a ser influenciado filosóficamente porque tú plantees un par de preguntas.

-Solo tenía 24 años.-dijo Chris.

-Los asesinos son de todas las edades.-dijo Deaton.

-Todas las edades, tamaños y formas.-asintió Gerard.-Es lo último que me preocupa.

-¿Por qué no nos hablas de lo que encontraste?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Ves este corte?-pregunto Deaton volteando el cuello del cuerpo.-Es preciso, casi quirúrgico, pero está no fue la herida que lo mato, está tenía un propósito más interesante.

-Relacionada con la columna vertebral.-afirmo Gerard.

-Correcto, lo que sea que hizo este corte, estaba mezclado con una toxina paralizante, suficientemente fuerte para deshabilitar las funciones motoras.-dijo Deaton.-Estás son la causa de muerte, fíjate en los patrones en cada lado, cinco de cada lado.

-Cinco de cada dedo.-dijo Chris.

-Cada garra.-corrigió Gerard.

-Cómo puedes ver, las clavó y las levantó, destrozando los pulmones y cortando a través de la caja torácica.-dijo Deaton.

-¿Habías visto algo así?-pregunto Chris.

-No.-dijo Deaton.

-¿Alguna idea de que lo mato?-pregunto Chris.

-No.-dijo el veterinario.-Pero puedo decirles que es rápido, extraordinariamente fuerte y tiene la capacidad para dejar a sus víctimas indefensas en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Dices que deberíamos ir con cuidado?-pregunto Chris.-Lo entendemos.

-Estoy diciendo que deberías tener miedo, tener mucho miedo.-dijo Deaton.-Porque en la naturaleza, los depredadores con toxinas paralizantes la usan para atrapar y comerse a su presa, esta presa no esta comida, lo que quiere decir que lo que sea que lo mató solo quería matarlo, de hecho, matar podría ser su único propósito.

La respiración de EJ se hizo más pesada con cada palabra que su padre, Deaton y su abuelo intercambiaban, Scott tuvo que abrazarla y contenerla contra su pecho hasta que el veterinario se quedó solo para evitar que gritarla o saliera corriendo, la intensidad de su pánico inclusive golpeo al chico que no supo que decir ni que hacer hasta que Deaton entro a la habitación donde ellos esperaban.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto Deaton mirando a la morena que tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho del Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-¿Crees?-pregunto Deaton.

-No quiero tomar decisiones apresuradas.-dijo Scott.-La última vez que lo hice no nos fue tan bien.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Deaton.

-Cosas de adolescentes.-dijo Scott.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Deaton tocándole el hombro a la chica.- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré.-musito EJ.

-¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico?-pregunto Scott.

-No.-dijo ella.-Es otra cosa.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-pregunto Deaton.

-No.-dijo ella.-Dame a Zanne y dime cuáles son sus cuidados, tengo que ir a casa.

-Iré a prepararla.-asintió Deaton antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Scott.-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, puedes alargar la hora de llegada.

-Necesito ir a mi casa.-dijo ella.-Con mis padres, mi hermana y el resto de mi familia.

-¿Les dirás?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Qué parte?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué al parecer soy una mujer lobo o la parte en que escucho sus conversaciones?

-Ok, de acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-No les dirás.

-Voy a perder la cordura, Scott.-dijo ella.-Voy a hacerlo y no tengo idea de que otra cosa hacer.

-Estoy aquí para ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto él.-Lo que sea que necesites, solo llama, estaré aquí.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Gracias.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Después de llegar a casa y mostrarles a todos los presentes, Allison, Alexis y su madre, a Zanne, procedió a acomodarla en la cama que su padre y ella le habían conseguido la tarde anterior, y tras debatirse en que hacer o que no, se puso a hacer las tareas que no hizo por ir a la pista de hielo.

-¿Estás ocupada?-pregunto Alexis desde la puerta.-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Habla con mi secretaria.-dijo EJ señalando a Zanne.-Ella es quien acuerda mis citas.

-Tu secretaria está dormida.-observo él.

-Sí, debe ser la medicina para el dolor.-dijo ella.-Adelante, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bonito cuarto.-observo Alexis.-Diferente al resto de la casa, pero bonito.

-Yo elijo la paleta de colores para mi cuarto.-dijo EJ.-Aunque cuando compraron la casa solo iba a pasar las vacaciones aquí, me dejaron decorarlo a mi gusto.

-Me gusta.-dijo Alexis.-No son los colores que regularmente utilizas.

-En primer lugar, solo me has visto vestida un par de días, no puedes juzgarme por eso.-dijo ella.-En segundo lugar, esté es mi santuario, puedo elegir ser diferente.

-O ser tú.-sugirió Alexis.-En este lugar puedes ser tú.

-Quizá ambas.-dijo EJ.

-Y tienes razón, solo te he visto vestida un par de días, pero no necesito ser un genio para averiguar que colores predominan en tu vida.-Tu auto es gris, la preciosa moto estacionada en el garaje es azul marino, utilizas tonos oscuros y algunos tonos neutros en tu ropa, utilizas colores que no revelaran mucho de ti.

-¿Estás analizándome?-pregunto ella.

-No, solo sacando conclusiones.-dijo él.

-No lo hagas.-ordeno ella.-No sabes nada.

-Se lo suficiente.-dijo Alexis poniéndose detrás de la pizarra.- ¿Quiénes son los Hale?

-La familia que la tía Kate asesino incendiando su casa.-dijo ella.

-¿Intentas aliviar la culpa de eso?-pregunto Alexis.

-No, es un proyecto personal.-dijo EJ.-Conocí a dos de los Hale sobreviviente, ninguno no me dijo mucho, así que espero averiguar más detalles del incendio.

-Eran una familia de hombres lobo.-dijo Alexis.-Eso debería ser suficiente.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué sean hombres lobo nos da derecho a decidir si viven o mueren?

-Son bestias, EJ.-dijo Alexis.-Bestias que no durarían ni un minuto en matarte.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-pregunto ella.

-Una noche, venia de casa de un amigo, toque un atajo por el bosque, quería llegar más raído a casa y así ahorrarme que mi madre me regañara, cuando estaba por llegar, una criatura alta, con mucho pelo, orejas puntiagudas, grandes comillas, ojos amarillos y gruesas y afiladas garras salió en mi camino, corrí asustado, pero me alcanzo y lo único que supe hacer fue gritar.-narro él.-Abraham apareció disparando, la criatura se olvidó de mí y se enfocó en él, me dijo que corriera y buscara a nuestros padres, se quedó peleando con la bestia, cuando les dije a mis padres, tomaron las armas y fuimos a su encuentro, cuando los guie al lugar, la criatura estaba herida y Abraham muerto.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.

-Mi madre me detuvo, estaba en shock así que se quedó conmigo.-dijo Alexis.-Cuando nos atacó a nosotros, mi padre le disparo y la mato.

-Lo siento.-repitió ella.-Pero lo una criatura hace, no significa que el resto lo hagan.

-Pero pueden hacerlo, EJ.-dijo él.-Nuestro trabajo es evitar que lo hagan.

-Matándolos.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Qué le demos libros, chocolates y estrellitas doradas por su bien comportamiento?

-Espero que preguntes antes de matarlos.-dijo EJ.-La tía Kate mato una familia entera, no pregunto si solo eran hombre lobo o no, solamente incendio el fuego y los mato, había niños adentro.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar ir a las criaturas.-dijo Alexis.-No sabemos quién pueda ser su siguiente víctima.

-No estoy hablando de dejarlas ir.-dijo ella.-Estoy hablando de supervisarlas, de darles una oportunidad de dejar de ser consideradas unas bestias o unos monstruos.

-Parece ser que nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.-dijo él.-Creo que será mejor que dejemos el tema.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Venía a preguntarte si querías ir a entrenar conmigo.-dijo Alexis.-Pero es tarde y no creo que la tía Victoria nos deje salir, quizá mañana.

-Mañana tengo un partido de Lacrosse.-dijo EJ.-Y mi padre aun no me dice que tengo que entrenar, así que debemos de dejar una fecha indefinida para esa salida.

-Claro.-dijo él.-Tenemos que hablarlo con tu padre.

-Me dejo tener a Zanne, así que no quiero problemas con él.-dijo EJ tomando su teléfono.

-¿Algo importante?-pregunto él al ver su expresión.

-En realidad sí.-dijo ella, _"Te veo en la esquina a dos calles de tu casa, en 5 minutos."_.- ¿Crees que puedas cubrirme?

-¿Cubrirte?-pregunto él.

-Mi novio me acaba de invitar a salir, ahora mismo.-dijo ella.-No sé a qué hora regrese.

-Y como no quieres que tu madre te diga que no, quieres escabullirte.-dijo Alexis.- ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?

-Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda.-dijo ella.-Solo cúbreme si quieren hablar conmigo o quieren verme, saldré y entrare por la ventana, ni siquiera lo notaran.

-Si algo sale mal, yo no estoy involucrado.-advirtió él.-No quiero problemas.

-No los tendrás.-dijo ella tomando su chaqueta.-Gracias, Alexis, te debo una.

-Y no dudes que me la cobrare.-dijo el chico viéndola salir por la ventana.

El aterrizaje en el piso fue suave y silencioso, colocándose la capucha corrió por las sombras que proporcionaba la oscuridad y las lámparas de la acera y pudo escapar sin ser descubierta, en el lugar de reunión ya la esperaba Scott con el motos encendido.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella subiéndose al asiento delantero.

-Stiles llamo.-dijo Scott.-Al parecer el lagarto ataco a otra persona.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Estás seguro que fue el lagarto?

-Stiles lo vio.-dijo Scott.

-Vamos.-dijo EJ poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.-Quiero hablar con Stiles.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que a todo el mundo odia oír la palabra _"te lo dije"_ en los labios de otras personas.-dijo ella.-Bueno, si el lagarto asesino a otras personas, escuchare muchos _"te lo dije"._

-Y no quieres hacerlo.-adivino Scott.

-Odio que me lo digan.-dijo ella.-Así que conduce.

Scott no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el tono de voz de la morena, pero hizo lo que le pedí y puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse al taller mecánico donde Stiles le había dicho donde se encontraba.

Las patrullas y las ambulancias ya estaban en el lugar de los hechos cuando Scott estacionó el auto un poco lejos de donde ocurría la acción, ahora solo les quedaba esperar que Stiles pudiera unírseles.

-¿Qué te dijo Stiles que había pasado?-pregunto ella.

-Al parecer el lagarto le dejo caer el jeep al chico.-dijo Scott.

-¿Levanto el jeep y se lo aventó?-pregunto EJ.

-No, estaba en la plataforma que hace que eleva los autos para que lo revisen.-dijo Scott.-De alguna manera consiguió administrarle la toxina que lo dejo paralizado y rompió parte de equipo que mantenía firme la plataforma.

-Auch.-dijo EJ.-Una muerte horrible.

-Y Stiles tuvo que verla.-dijo él.

-Aquí viene.-dijo ella al ver al chico acercarse al auto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Stiles subiéndose al asiento trasero.

-¿No pudo preocuparme por un amigo?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, solo es eso.-dijo Stiles.-Nada que ver con el lagarto gigante que asesino a una persona.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott antes de darle oportunidad a EJ de decir algo.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.-Pero tenías razón, eso no es como tú, sus ojos eran algo así como de reptil, pero había algo en ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Scott.

-Así como cuando vez a un amigo con una máscara de Halloween pero tolo que realmente puedes ver es sus ojos.-intento explicar Stiles.- ¿Y sientes que los conoces pero no puedes darte cuenta de quién es?

-¿Estás diciendo que sabes quién es?-pregunto Scott.

-No.-dijo Stiles.-Pero creo que me conocía.

-¿Por eso no te atacó?-pregunto EJ.

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Tuvo oportunidad de matarme, pero no lo hizo.

-Quizá no es un asesino.-dijo ella.

-Mato a un hombre.-dijo Stiles.-Es un asesino.

-No necesito que me digas lo que ya se.-dijo ella.-Solo digo que quizá alguien más le ordeno hacer eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí fuera una bestia sin control Stiles estaría muerto.-dijo EJ.-Pero el sigue aquí, respirando, así que, existe algo más relacionado con él, solo que aún no logro definir qué.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?-pregunto Stiles.-Él puede saber.

-¿Y admitir que quizá me equivoque?-pregunto ella.-No me rendiré tan rápido.

-Sí, eso pensé.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Pueden hacerme un favor?

-Seguro.-dijo Scott.

-Agárrense de las manos.-pidió Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su amigo.

-Por favor.-dijo Stiles.-Entrelacen las manos y pónganlas sobre la palanca de cambios.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto ella.

-Solo háganlo.-pidió Stiles.-Considérenlo la petición de un chico que acaba de vivir un trauma terrible.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella tras intercambiar una mirada con Scott.-Lo haremos.

-Deberían de dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Stiles.-Dejar de comunicarse con los ojos.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos o no?-pregunto ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo Stiles.-Mi culpa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ tomando la mano de Scott y entrelazando los dedos.- ¿Agosto?

-No, aun no.-dijo Stiles sacando su celular para tomarles una foto.-Ahora sí.

-¿Qué demonios, Stiles?-pregunto Scott.

-Para mi colección privada.-sonrió el castaño.

-¿Qué colección?-pregunto Scott.

-Una que comencé hace un par de días.-dijo él.

-Stiles, me entero que tienes fotos mías, y te arrancare la cabeza.-dijo EJ.-Con mis dientes.

-No tienes unos.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-pregunto ella.

-Al parecer es una mujer loba.-explico Scott.-O al menos eso piensa Derek.

-¿Qué me perdí?-pregunto Stiles.

-Aún estoy digiriendo la información.-dijo EJ.-Luego hablamos.

-Pero hablaremos.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Vamos a cenar?

-¿Tú pagas?-pregunto ella.

-Es tu turno.-dijo Stiles.-Y ya pueden soltarse las manos.

Stiles rio ante la torpeza de ambos para des entrelazar las manos, y no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo, que ese momento, ellos dos con las manos entrelazadas en los asiento delanteros, y él en el asiento trasero, era las clase de cosas que se suponía que iban a hacer con Jules.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Lejos de todas las risas y bromas de los tres adolescentes, en la vieja estación abandonada, otros adolescentes se encontraban en su propia guerra, saltar sobre la barrera, apoyarse en el piso y volver a saltar, esquivar todas las barreras, apoyarse en los pilares, terminar en el piso al intentar atacar a Derek, su alfa, y hacerlo de vuelta, una y otra vez hasta obtener montón de huesos rotos.

-¿Alguien quiere intentar no ser tan predecible?-pregunto Derek.

Camino intentando no sonar molesto, y es que le molestaba que ninguno de sus betas parecía tener ningún tipo de intención de mejorar, al menos eso pensó hasta que Erica salto enredando sus piernas en su torso para besarlo, no fue un buen movimiento por parte de la rubia, pero al menos fue sorpresa y tardo en lanzarla al piso.

-Es la última vez que haces eso.-dijo Derek limpiándose los labios.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Erica.- ¿Por qué soy una Beta?

-¡No!-grito Derek.-Porque tengo alguien en mente para ti.

-¿Ya terminamos?-pregunto Isaac.-Tengo casi 100 huesos rotos que necesitan unas horas para curarse.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Derek pidiéndole la mano.

-Sí.-dijo Isaac.

-101.-dijo Derek rompiéndole la muñeca.- ¿Crees que te estoy enseñando cómo luchar? ¡Mírame! ¡Te estoy enseñando como sobrevivir!

-Si nos quieren matar, ¿por qué no vienen por nosotros ahora?-pregunto Isaac.- ¿Que están esperando?

-No lo sé.-dijo Derek.-Pero están planeando algo, y tú, especialmente, sabes que ese no es nuestro único problema, lo que sea que es lo que mató al papá de Isaac, creo que mato a alguien más anoche, hasta que averigüe lo que es, todos necesitan aprender todo lo que yo sé, tan rápido como pueda enseñárselos.

-Oh, te refieres a eso.-dijo Víctor.-Por un momento pensé que te referías a EJ, ¿o como la llamas? ¿Jules?

-Vuelve a decir su nombre, y te arrancare la garganta.-advirtió Derek tomándolo del cuello y arrojándolo contra una pared.-Vuelve siquiera a pensar en ella, y te matare tan rápido como te transforme, ¿quedo claro?

-En realidad, Derek, creo que el chico tiene razón.-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.- ¿No deberías ser ella nuestra principal preocupación?

-Tia Mia.-dijo Derek.

-Suelta al chico.-ordeno ella.

-Estoy enseñándolos a entrenar.-dijo Derek.

-¿De esta manera? ¿Cuándo te enseño a entrenar tu padre de esta manera? Porque a mí también me entreno, y creo que debí saltarme la clase en la que actuó de esta manera.-dijo Mia.-Suelta al chico, ahora.

-Soy el alfa.-dijo Derek.-No puedes venir a darme órdenes.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.-dijo ella.-Si quieres un ejército, debiste de ir a una base militar a buscar betas y escoger soldados, no un montos de adolescentes hormonales con problemas psicológicos y físicos con los que te sientes identificado.

-Bien.-dijo Derek arrojando a Víctor al piso.

-Kip, ve.-ordeno Mia.-Asegúrate de que estén bien.

-Claro.-dijo el rubio acercándose a los betas que no paraban de pasar la mirada de uno a otro, como si estuvieran contemplando un partido de tenis.

-Ahora, responde la pregunta Derek.-pidió Mia.- ¿No debería ser EJ la primera de nuestras preocupaciones?

-Deja que yo me encargue de ella.-dijo Derek.

-No me pongas esos ojos rojos.-dijo Mia.-Quizá seas mi alfa, pero aun soy tu tía.

-¿Lo eres?-pregunto Derek.

-Lo soy.-dijo ella.-Y ambos sabemos que si EJ es Anna, ella debería ser nuestra principal preocupación.

-Yo manejare esa preocupación.-dijo Derek.-Encárgate de lo que te pedí.

-Derek, sabemos de lo que Anna es capaz, consiguió doblegar al alfa más antiguo que conocemos, ¿qué crees que nos hará a nosotros?-pregunto Mia.-Un alfa con aires de grandeza y un montos de betas adolescentes.

-Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esté a nuestro lado.-dijo Derek.-Ya hizo una transformación completa.

-¿Eso debería importar?-pregunto Mia.-Porque es una Argent, y creo que estará a su lado en batalla, lo que nos indica, que estamos muertos.

-Es una Hale.-dijo Derek.-Estará con nosotros.

-No en su mundo, Derek.-dijo ella.-Te recuerdo que en su mundo, no estamos nosotros, no se acuerda de tú, ni de mí, ni de Kip, ni de Isaac, ni de nadie, ni siquiera Scott y Stiles están en su cabeza.

-Lo se.-dijo Derek.- ¿Pero qué crees que harán los Argent cuando se enteren quién es? ¿Dejarla vivir?

-¿Los Argent? No lo sé.-dijo Mia.-Pero se Chris Argent cuando lo descubra.

-¿Qué hará?-pregunto Derek.-Vamos, tía, ilumíname.

-La protegerá.-dijo ella.-Aunque eso incluya ir contra todos sus principios, es su hija Derek, no cualquier otro adolescente.

-Que sea su hija no cambia lo que es.-dijo Derek.-Una mujer lobo.

-Te equivocas.-dijo Mia.-Lo cambia todo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el alfa.

-Es una mujer lobo que puede doblegar hasta al alfa más poderoso.-dijo Mia.-Sera su arma más valiosa entre su equipo.

-Pero ellos no saben que puede hacer.-dijo Derek.

-¿Y nosotros sabemos, sobrino?-pregunto ella.-Lo único que sabemos, es que los doblega, no sabemos cómo o porque, no sabemos si puede controlarlos o que, no sabemos nada de ese don tan peculiar.

-Podemos aprender.-dijo él.

-También ellos.-dijo Mia.-Lo que nosotros podemos hacer, ellos también pueden hacerlo.

-Somos su familia.-dijo él.

-También ellos.-dijo ella.-Derek, no preguntes a quien elegiría, porque no te va a gustar el resultado.

-¿Estás diciendo que ella elegiría a los Argent sin dudarlo?-pregunto el alfa.

-¿Sin dudarlo? No, ella dudaría a quien apoyar.-dijo Mia.-Pero al final, igual que siempre, apoyara a su familia, la única familia que ella conoce, los Argent.

-No si logro hacer que recupere sus recuerdos.-dijo Derek.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer que recupere sus recuerdos?-pregunto Mia.-Porque asimiento que utilizaste a Scott para que su loba saliera, me pregunto, ¿cómo vas a hacer para que recupere sus recuerdos?

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.-dijo Derek.-Ahora si me disculpas.

-Una última cosa antes de que te vayas.-pidió su tía.-Hable con Melissa McCall, ¿recuerda quién es? ¿La madre de Scott y enfermera en el Hospital de Beacon Hills?

-Se quienes.-dijo Derek.- ¿Que con ella?

-Bueno, hable con ella para que me diera los detalles de cómo ha avanzado Peter y lo horarios de visita.-explico Mia.-Pero me dijo algo gracioso, que Peter ya no está en el hospital, ¿qué sabes de eso?

-Sí, yo... Tome una decisión en cuanto al tío Peter.-dijo Derek.-Lo cambie a otro hospital.

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Cómo? Porque si no recuerdo mal, al ser la mayor de los Hale que quedaban con vida, yo estaba a cargo de Peter.

-Decidí que era momento de ver si otro hospital podía ayudarnos.-dijo Derek.-Siento si no te consulte, pero fue una decisión de último momento.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo Mia.- ¿De casualidad esa decisión no tiene nada que ver con que Peter mordiera a Lydia?

-¿Qué?-pregunte Derek.- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Bueno, paso algo curioso.-dijo ella.-Lydia recupero unos recuerdos que no sabía que estaban perdidos, y le dijo a Kip que Peter la había mordido.

-Ella está loca.-dijo Derek.-No creas ni una palabra de lo que dice.

-Qué bueno que me lo dices, ya empezaba a preocuparme.-dijo Mia.-Porque si lo que Lydia dice es cierto, entonces Peter fue quien mato a Laura para obtener su estatus, Peter fue quien mordió a Scott y Peter fue el alfa que tu mataste para convertirte en alfa.

-Tía Mia, déjame...-empezó Derek.

-No, por favor, déjame terminar.-pidió ella.-Laura era sobrina de Peter, y Peter es tu tío, así que no es posible que haya pasado eso, ¿verdad? Somos familia.

-Entendí.-dijo Derek.-Lo siento.

-Déjame que dejarte algo claro.-pidió Mia.-Vuelve a tomar decisiones por mí y te pateare el trasero tan duro que no podrás caminar por semanas, ¿quedo claro?

-Lo siento.-dijo Derek.-Se lo que Peter significa para ti, no quería...

-No me importa Derek.-dijo ella.-Peter es mi hermano, tú y Laura son mis sobrinos, merezco saber la verdad.

-Lo siento.-dijo Derek.

-Sí, yo también.-dijo ella.-Porque ya no confió en ti, y si voy a continuar con esto, es por Anna y para saber qué demonios está sucediendo.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto él.

-Isaac no reacciono cuando me vio ni cuando vio a Kip, eso significa que lo que le paso a Lydia también le pasó a Isaac.-dijo Mía.- ¿O sabes quién soy, Isaac?

-No, lo siento.-dijo el chico.-No te conozco.

-Eso es correcto.-dijo Mia.-Si sabes de que se trata todo esto, dímelo Derek, porque si lo averiguo por mi cuenta y me entero que tú tienes algo que ver, no necesitaras a los Argent, yo misma descargare un cargador de balas de acónito en ese precioso cuerpo que tienes.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Derek.

-Te lo advierto Derek.-dijo Mia.-Es tu oportunidad de ganar mi confianza de nuevo, ¿tienes o no tienes algo que ver con lo que sucede con ellos?

-No tengo nada que ver con eso.-dijo Derek.-Ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

-Claro.-dijo Derek antes de desparecer en uno de los vagones.

-Kip, nos vamos.-llamo a su hijo la mujer.-El resto váyase a casa, el entrenamiento está terminado.

-Algunos de nosotros no tenemos a donde ir.-dijo Víctor.-Isaac incluso es un fugitivo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Si no les molesta compartir un cuarto y dormir en el suelo, vengan conmigo, al menos tendrán una cena decente.

-No es necesario.-dijo Isaac.-Me las estoy arreglando.

-Tomen sus cosas.-pidió Mia.-Los espero en el auto.

-No lo intentes.-dijo Kip al ver que el beta intentaba negarse.-Ha tomado una decisión, vamos.

-Genial.-dijo Isaac poniéndose de pie.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Golpear el espejo no fue la mejor de sus decisiones, así que en esos momento, tras una larga charla con sus padres, que termino en chantaje, se encontraba sentaba esperando a la psicóloga del instituto, a lado de otro chico que parecía raro.

-Bonitos guantes.-dijo el chico.

-Gracias.-dijo Lydia.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo de psicosis?-pregunto el chico.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.

-Ambos estamos aquí por algo, no debemos apenarnos de esto.-dijo él.

-Tengo fobia a las personas que se entrometen en mi vida personal.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Y tú?

-Atracción compulsiva hacia chicas guapas y narcisistas.-dijo él.

-¿Eso significa que te sientes atraído por Lydia?-pregunto EJ sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.-Porque creo que tu no le atraes, ella prefiere los rubios, o un rubio en específico.

-Jackson y yo terminamos.-dijo Lydia dejando al chico fuera de la conversación.-No hay nada para discutir de ese tema.

-Sí, como sea.-dijo EJ.-Bonitos guantes, ¿qué golpeaste o rompiste?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Utilizas guantes y estas esperando a la psicóloga.-dijo EJ.-Eso significa que te hiciste daño físico y tus padres quieren que lo hables con alguien.

-Te odio.-dijo Lydia.

-No, no me odias.-dijo EJ.-Odias mi cerebro, y lo odias porque llegue a la conclusión más lógica que en este caso fue la acertada, mi lógica me dice que estás pasando por estrés y decidiste romper quizá un espejo que no te mostros lo que quisiste, te pusiste guantes para cubrir las heridas que el golpe provocaron, esto porque no quieres dar explicaciones, así que no me odias, odias que observo y deduzco, odias mi forma de ver el mundo, odia… ¿Estoy balbuceando, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y para que lo sepas, te odio a ti, eres una persona horrible.

-Lo sé, me mantiene despierta por las noches.-dijo EJ.-Y gran parte de las clases.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Lydia riendo ante su expresión.-Aparte de tu pésimo sentido de moda.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que uso?-pregunto EJ.-Luce bien.

-Es una camisa de franela encima de una playera con no sé qué personaje.-dijo Lydia.-Esos jeans son pasables, pero las botas han pasado por mejores tiempos.

-De acuerdo, en primer lugar, es el décimo doctor, no un personaje cualquiera.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, estos son mis jeans favoritos, y para finalizar, práctico tiro al blanco en el bosque, es obvio que las botas están desgastadas.

-¿Tienes algo en tu armario que no te haga lucir como un chico?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Que haga lucir tu cuerpo? ¿Que saque el lado femenino en tú?

-Está el vestido del baile, un par de conjuntos para eventos formales y es todo.-dijo EJ.-El resto es este tipo de ropa, jeans, playeras con estampado, camisas de franela, algunos pants, algunas sudaderas y chaquetas de mezclilla y un par de cuero.

-Necesitas un cambio de ropa.-dijo Lydia.-Iremos de compras.

-No, te equivocas.-dijo EJ.-No necesito ropa, con la que tengo es suficiente.

-No estoy preguntándotelo.-dijo Lydia.-Mañana iremos de compras.

-No voy a gastar dinero en algo que tengo.-dijo EJ.-No voy a ir de compras ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

-Mira, supervisare tu armario antes de ir a comprar y toda la ropa de la que nos desharemos, la daremos a la caridad.-dijo Lydia.-Piensa en todos esos niños pobres que se verían beneficiados con tu ayuda.

-Sí, no lo veo.-dijo EJ.-No lo hare.

-Yo si.-dijo Lydia.-Sera sensacional.

-En tu mundo.-dijo EJ.

-¿Estás lista, Lydia?-pregunto Mia abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Puede pasar conmigo?-pregunto Lydia señalando a EJ.

-Es una terapia individual.-dijo ella.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema en que se entere de mis cosas.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Hay algún problema para ti?

-Creo ya los sabes.-dijo EJ.-Estoy bien con que lo hagamos, perderé menos tiempo.

-Bien.-dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano.-Vamos.

-Yo no he dicho si acepto o no.-dijo Mia deteniéndolas en la puerta.

-Vamos, Dra. Beckett, será más sencillo.-dijo EJ.-Y rápido.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Adelante.

-Gracias.-dijo Lydia.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto.-musito Mia cerrando la puerta.

La oficina de la psicóloga tenía una escritorio y un par de sillas frente a este, las paredes estaban decorados con posters de ayuda psicológica y consejos sobre la vida adolescente, también tenía un par de diplomas que Lydia ignoro cuando ocupó su lugar a un lado de EJ.

-Ni siquiera eres francesa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lydia.

-No.-dijo Mia.-Nací aquí, en Beacon Hills.

-Y hablas francés.-dijo Lydia.-Y como yo estoy dejando en tus manos mi salud mental, que tal si me dices, ¿cómo un profesor de francés está calificado para ser un consejero escolar?

-¿EJ?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Quieres responder eso?

-Ella no es maestra de francés.-dijo la morena.-La escuela le pidió que cubriera a la maestra mientras está de baja.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo Lydia.

-Tengo una licenciatura en psicología, una maestría en sociología y un doctorado en psicopedagogía.-dijo ella.-Desde que me gradué de la licenciatura trabaje en un hospital, desde hace 2 años que obtuve mi doctorado trabajo en escuelas.

-¿No es un poco joven para todo eso?-pregunto Lydia.

-Cumpliré 34 años.-dijo Mia.-La mayor parte de mi familia maneja un coeficiente intelectual arriba de la media, eso me permitió saltar un par de grados.

-Genial.-dijo Lydia.-Pero estoy bien.

-Si realmente estás bien, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-dijo EJ ante la mirada de socorro de la pelirroja.

-Haciéndole caso a mis padres, así no me quitarán las llaves de auto.-respondió Lydia.-Todo tiene un propósito.

-¿Has hablado con tu amigos sobre lo que te pasó?-pregunto Mia.

-Sí, ellos son geniales, me aportan totalmente.-dijo Lydia.-EJ puede garantizarlo.

-¿Confías en ellos?-pregunto Mia.

-Implícitamente.-dijo Lydia.- ¿No ve a mi amiga aquí presente?

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Pero todavía debes ser prudente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algunas veces las personas cercanas a ti pueden ser los que te detienen más?-pregunto Lydia.

-Así es.-dijo Mia.- ¿Leíste eso en algún lugar?

-No lo sé.-dijo Lydia.-Quizás lo escuche.

-Bueno, parece que quien sea que lo dijo dejo una impresión.-dijo ella.

-Sí, entre otras cosas.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Podemos proceder al problema de EJ?

-Bueno, lo de EJ es simple.-dijo Mia.- ¿Vas a decir algo está vez o seguirás callada?

-En realidad tengo algo que decir.-dijo EJ.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo Mia.-Deberías venir más seguido, Lydia, parece que la impulsas a hablar.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Las antiguas terapias las ha pasado sentada en ese mismo lugar contando cada segundo, de cada minuto que pasa aquí.-dijo la doctora.-No habla, no me mira, solo se sienta y golpea el piso rítmicamente con cada segundo.

-Interesante.-dijo Lydia.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Puedo hacer eso.

-No, no, quieres hablar.-dijo Mia.-Habla, ¿que necesitas?

-¿Pueden mis sentimientos hacia un chico, cambiarme?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero decir, ¿hacerme actuar de diferente manera o algo?

-Bueno, cuando desarrollas lazos con las personas, cambias.-dijo Mia.-Es lo divertido de los lazos sentimentales, si cuando cambias las personas siguen ahí, es porque son amigos de verdad.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la morena.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto la doctora.

-Por nada.-dijo EJ.-Mi novio o ex novio, no lo sé, dijo un par de cosas en nuestro último encuentro y eso me dejo pensando.

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto Mia.

-Que se cansó de ser un plato de segunda mesa.-dijo EJ.-Y yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, a menos no conscientemente.

-EJ, a juzgar por tu pasado, quizá hay cosas que vas a hacer inconscientemente.-dijo Mia.-Tu falta de recuerdos no sínica que las cosas hayan cambiado, al menos no para tu subconsciente.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Que sí existe algo que tu subconsciente reconozca, quizá conscientemente tu no lo hagas, pero tus actitudes cambiaran ante ello.-dijo Mia.-Quizá el hecho de que Víctor se viera a sí mismo como un plato de segunda mesa, es una señal de que tú no estás 100% segura de tus sentimientos.

-¿Quiere decir que si por ejemplo, en los años que no recuerdo hice un amigo y ahora conocí a alguien y este alguien hace que mi subconsciente luche por recordarlo, eso hará que actué de manera distante?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que se refiere a que mientras tu subconsciente quiere recordar, pero tú conscientemente no quieres hacerlo.-dijo Lydia.-Y eso hace, a pesar de que tú no lo notes, que entres en conflicto con tus emociones y hace que actúes de una manera que los demás si notamos.

-Es correcto.-dijo Mia.-Sí quieres mi punto de vista, no solo como psicóloga si no como persona, primero tienes que hacer las paces con tu pasado y después pensar en el futuro.

-No tengo un pasado.-dijo EJ.

-Tienes un pasado.-dijo Lydia.-Solo que no lo recuerdas.

-Es lo mismo que no tener un pasado.-dijo EJ.-No recuerdo nada, ni mis padres, ni mis hermanos o hermanas, no tengo nada en relación a cualquier aspecto de mi vida antes de que mis padres me adoptaran.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que existe.-dijo Mia.-EJ, ¿no has pensado que tú misma bloqueas tus recuerdos?

-¿Cree que no quiero recordar?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que tienes miedo con lo que te vas a encontrar si recuerdas, así que prefieres no hacerlo.-dijo Mia.-Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que tienes un pasado, un pasado que necesitas recordad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.-Estoy perfectamente feliz con mi vida, tengo a mis padres, mi hermana, me gusta lo que soy y lo que tengo.

-¿Y siempre te va a gustar?-pregunto Mia.

-Creo que la terapia ha terminado.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos en la siguiente.

-¡EJ!-la llamo Lydia saliendo tras ella.

-No, te preocupes, siempre hace eso.-dijo Mia haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta.

-¿Y la dejas?-pregunto Lydia.

-¿Que puedo decir, Lydia?-pregunto Mia.-Necesito que recuerdes porque soy tu tía y quiero volver a ver a mi sobrina.

-Lo entendí, no harás nada.-dijo Lydia.-Con permiso.

-Ve con cuidado.-pidió la rubia sonriendo.

-Sí, usted también.-dijo Lydia antes de dejarla sola.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Mientras EJ corría de Lydia y de las cosas que la doctora había dicho, que sabían que eran ciertas, pero no quería aceptar, Scott y Stiles conversaban en los escalones.

-Siento mucho lo del otro día, lo estoy intentando, superaremos esto, lo sé porque te quiero, te quiero más que...Oh por Dios, no puedo.-exclamo Stiles.-Allison y ´tu tienen que buscar una mejor forma de comunicarse.

-Eres el único en quien podemos confiar, y en EJ, pero EJ ha dejado claro que no trasmitirá mensajes a ninguno, que si queremos nos ayudara a vernos fuera de la escuela, pero no jugara al mensajero.-dijo Scott.-Ahora, ¿ella vendrá al juego esta noche?

-¡Sí! Su hermana también jugara, tiene la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.-dijo Stiles.-Bien, mensaje completado.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott.

-¿EJ en serio dijo lo de que les ayudara?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.-dijo Stiles.-Es solo que me parece raro.

-Es su hermana y mi amiga.-dijo Scott.-Es obvio que nos ayudara.

-Perfecto.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora cuéntame sobre tu jefe.

-El piensa que la familia de Allison guarda una clase de registros de todas las cosas que han cazado.-dijo Scott en voz baja.-Como un libro.

-Él quizás se refiere a un bestiario.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Un bestiario.-dijo Stiles.

-Creo que quieres decir bestialidad.-dijo Scott riendo.

-No, estoy seguro que no.-dijo Stiles.-Es como una enciclopedia de criaturas místicas.

-¿Cómo es que soy el único que no sabe nada sobre esto?-pregunto Scott.-Bueno y EJ, pero ella no recuerda nada de más de la mitad de su vida, así que no cuenta.

-Bien, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, eres una criatura de la noche.-dijo Stiles.-Esto es algo así como una prioridad mía.

-Está bien.-dijo Scott.-Si podemos encontrarlo, y esto puede decirnos que es esa cosa, y quien.

-Sí.-asintió Stiles.- ¡Necesitamos ese libro!

-¿Crees que venga algo sobre EJ?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Y lo que es?

-¿No dijiste que era una mujer lobo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, eso dijo Derek.-dijo Scott.-Pero también consiguió doblegar a Derek, fue como si con solo una mirada estuviera causándole dolor o algo así, y él es un alfa, así que si EJ es una mujer lobo, vendría siendo una omega, y no creo que una omega pueda infringir es daño.

-Dijo que cuando vio al lagarto, el lagarto se mostró sumiso a ella, que incluso la protegió.-dijo Stiles.-Y después de saber sobre sus víctimas, no creo que tenga sentido.

-Exacto.-dijo Scott.-Es por eso que te pregunto.

-Bueno, necesitamos ese libro.-dijo Stiles.-De esa manera podremos averiguar que es EJ o descubrir si solamente es rara.

-Edición limitada.-corrigió Scott.

-¿Por qué parece ser que a ella si la escuchas?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Scott.

-Parece que ella si le prestas atención.-dijo Stiles.-Siempre utilizas sus respuestas.

-No lo sé, Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Es solo que me gusta escucharla.

-Sí, no voy a tocar ese tema.-dijo Stiles.-Sabes lo que pienso y se lo que piensas, no creo que cambie, así que evitemos pelear.

-Stiles, EJ es mi amiga.-dijo Scott.-Y me preocupo por ella, es todo.

-No voy a opinar al respecto.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos, necesitamos el libro.

* * *

Astronema Black: Hola!

1.- La primera interaccion entre Jackson y Alexis sera en el siguiente capítulo, no sera la mejor, pero trabajaran en ello.

2.- En el siguiente capítulo veremos una salida de compras (En sus intentos de comprobar si EJ es Anna, la llevara de compras) y como Alexis no tiene nada mejor que hacer, las acompañara para aumentar la tortura de la morena.

3.- La tranformación completa de EJ ya ocurrio, pero no la controla y en definitiva no sabe como volver a hacerlo, aprendera a controlarlo poco a poco (es posible que recura a Derek), y posiblemente dentro de unos cinco capítulos veamos haciendola por voluntad propia.

4.- En si veremos a la manada completa (incluidos la tía y el primo de Derek) cuando Scott recupere sus recuerdos y recuerde la verdad sobre Lia.

5.- La accion viene de poco en poco, pero Alexis va a comenzar a entrenar a las chicas y veremos un cambio en el panorama (aunque el entrenamiento ocurrira al principio de cada capítulo o al final, no estoy segura).

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	21. Capítulo 19: Juego

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, más vale tarde que temprano.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Para continuar, debo decir que este capítulo tiene spoilers de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIX: Juego**

-Sr. Cullen.-lo llamo su abuelo desde la puerta de su despacho.-Adelante.

-Gracias.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.

Sintió la mirada de muchos puesta en su espaldas hasta que entro a la oficina de su abuelo, por alguna extraña razón, la cual era casi seguro por ser el nieto del director, conseguía atraer la atención de todos, y era algo que no le gustaba, quizá EJ le gustaba, incluso la disfrutaba, pero él prefirió mantenerse al margen y no tener que explicar a nadie su comportamiento.

-¿Responderle al profesor?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿Te estás juntando mucho con EJ?

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo.-dijo el chico.-Y siento que el único lugar en que podemos hablar sin temor a que nos espíen es en la escuela.

-Así que haces que te envíen a la oficina del director para verme.-dijo Gerard.-Creo que me halaga, pero a la vez me resulta preocupante.

-No debe halagarte.-dijo Alexis.-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por que hicimos un trato y quiero proponerte algo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto su abuelo.- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-He estado pensando.-dijo el chico.-Allison y EJ tienen que entrenar, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Gerard.-Chris está comenzando a hacerlo.

-Quieres que la mejor se convierta en la líder.-dijo el chico.-Y yo quiero la oportunidad de ayudarte a elegir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el hombre mayor.-Allison es mi nieta de sangre, es una verdadera Argent, EJ no.

-Pero por alguna extraña razón, te gusta más EJ.-dijo Alexis.-Quizá porque piensas que ella es más capaz de hacer las cosas.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-dijo Gerard.

-Pero lo piensas, todos lo pensamos.-dijo el chico.-EJ tiene muchas cosas que Allison no tiene, como una mente propia y una habilidad de palabra que incluso hace dudar hasta al más creyente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Los últimos días he estado con ellas y he aprendido un par de cosas.-dijo Alexis.-Allison es fuerte e inteligente, pero no una cazadora, al menos no una tan buena como lo que buscas.

-No todavía.-dijo Gerard.

-Posiblemente nunca lo será.-dijo Alexis.-Le hace falta muchas cosas, y le hace falta dejar a un lado sus sentimientos.

-La entrenaremos.-dijo Gerard.-La moldaremos.

-¿Para crear una imagen de la tía Kate o la abuela?-pregunto Alexis.-Es posible que puedas hacerlo, porque es fácil manipular a Allison, es fácil de inculcarle una cultura, es fácil de convencer de hacer lo que nosotros hacemos es lo correcto, todo esto porque en el fondo solo es una niñita asustada que quiere que la valoren y la tomen en cuenta, lamentablemente tener a EJ como hermana la hace sentir eclipsada, así que cuando tú le dices que hizo las cosas bien, su autoestima se eleva, se siente bien.

-¿Todo esto de un par de días?-pregunto Gerard.

-Soy bueno observando.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Qué tienes sobre EJ?-pregunto Gerard.

-EJ es una historia diferente, es más dura, tiene ideas propias y no le teme a enfrentarse a las cosas, luchara por sus creencias hasta el final.-dijo Alexis.-EJ será más difícil de convencer de hacer lo que hacemos, mucho más difícil, no se creerá que es lo correcto, no sin un propósito real.

-Tenemos un propósito real.-dijo Gerard.-Defender a los humanos de la criatura.

-Para ella no es suficiente motivo para matarlas.-dijo Alexis.-Para ella no será tan sencillo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.-A mí me parece que no tendrá ningún problema en disparar un arma o una flecha.

-Le conté lo que sucedió la noche de la muerte de Abraham.-dijo el castaño.- ¿Sabes que dijo?

-Ilumíname.-pidió su abuelo.

- _"Que una criatura actué de esa manera, no significa que las demás lo hagan."_ -cito el chico.-La convicción de EJ es fuerte, podemos enseñarla, entrenarla y convertirla en la mejor, pero eso no la convertirá en una cazadora, no si ella no quiere serlo.

-Entonces la haremos cambiar de opinión, le mostraremos lo que hacen esas bestias.-dijo Gerard.-Haremos que ella quiera ser una cazadora.

-Exacto, debemos hacer eso.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no la persuadiremos tan fácilmente

-Entonces Allison será la líder.-dijo Gerard.

-Una pésima líder.-dijo Alexis.-En cambio EJ, será más fuerte, tomara decisiones con mayor frialdad, será la mejor líder que pudimos haber pedido, mucho mejor que la tía Victoria.

-Acabas de decir que no la persuadiremos tan fácilmente.-dijo Gerard.-No va a quieres ser nuestra líder.

-¿Sabías que anoche se escapó de la casa?-pregunto Alexis.-Ella dijo que su novio le había invitado a cenar, y que como no la dejarían salir, decidió escaparse.

-Es una adolescente.-dijo su abuelo.-Eso es lo que hacen los adolescentes.

-No se escapó para ver a su novio, se escapó para otra cosa.-dijo Alexis.-No porque escapo, pero sé que no fue para ver a su novio.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Creo que fue algo referente a sus amigos y el ataque de anoche.-dijo Alexis.-Tuvo algo que ver con el mundo sobrenatural.

-Crees que tiene que ver con el alfa.-dijo Gerard.

-No lo sé.-dijo Alexis.-Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que ella piensa que las criaturas pueden ser buenas personas.

-Sí, Chris me lo ha contado.-dijo su abuelo.- ¿Y aun así piensas que puede convertirse en la líder?

-Quiero entrenarla, hablar con ella, ver el terreno.-dijo el chico.-EJ es una buena soldado.

-Quiero una líder.-dijo Gerard.-No un buen soldado.

-El mejor líder es el que entra primero a la batalla.-dijo Alexis.-Y es la clase de líder que EJ será.

-¿Y cómo harás que sea una líder?-pregunto Gerard.-Nuestra líder.

-Vamos a necesitar apretar ciertos botones para averiguar su patrón psicológico.-dijo el castaño.-Si conseguimos averiguar cómo funciona su mente, la convertiremos en una líder.

-¿Quieres torturarla?-pregunto Gerard.

-No.-dijo Alexis.-Que no sea nuestra sangre nos hace creer que será más fácil que se adapte a nosotros, somos su familia adoptiva, ella va a querer agradarnos.

-¿Pero?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Pero somos la única familia que tiene.-dijo Alexis.-Su falta de recuerdos en vez de debilitarla, la hacen más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Gerard.

-Es una investigadora nata.-dijo Alexis.-Con ella siempre va a buscar el panorama completo, no se conformara con tener una sola parte.

-Parece bastante seguro de eso.-dijo Gerard.

-¿No has entrado en su cuarto, verdad?-pregunto Alexis.-Tiene una pizarra con todo lo referente al caso Hale, es posible que tenga más información que la propia policía.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Gerard.-Supongamos que es cierto, que si averiguamos su motor, consigamos ponerla de nuestra parte, ¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque EJ no es una chica común.-dijo Alexis.-Y quiero averiguar quién es en realidad.

-Tienes mi permiso.-dijo Gerard.-Pero quiero saber todo lo que averigües de ella, hasta el más pequeño de los detalles.

-Hecho.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.

-Otra cosa.-dijo Gerard.

-Vamos, no puedes castigarme.-dijo Alexis.-Di que como fue mi primera falta me llamaste la atención y listo.

-No es sobre eso.-dijo su abuelo.-Tienes que entrenar a Allison también.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-En primer lugar, no queremos que parezca sospechoso y que Chris se entere de lo que buscamos.-dijo Gerard.-Chris protegerá a EJ y a Allison sobre todas las cosas, así que debemos ser cuidadosos.

-¿En segundo lugar?-pregunto Alexis,

-Siempre tenemos que tener un plan de respaldo en caso de que el primero no salga bien.-dijo su abuelo.-Si no logramos que EJ se convierta en una de nosotros, tendremos que utilizar a Allison.

-Bien.-dijo Alexis.-Pero si no sigue mi ritmo, no es mi culpa.

-El punto de entrenarla es para que un día lo logre.-dijo Gerard.-Así que entrénalas y ya veremos cómo progresan.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto Alexis.

-Sí, puedes retirarte.-dijo Gerard.-Y procura no meterte en más problemas.

-No creo que te enteres cuando en realidad me meta en problemas.-musito Alexis mientras salía de la oficina.

La fase uno ya estaba completa, había conseguido el permiso y quizá algo más, ahora necesitaba completar la fase dos, necesitaba encontrar a las chicas y motivarlas a que a partir de esa misma noche fueran a entrenar al bosque con él.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Necesito ver ti tu puedes encontrar la resolución a esto.-dijo Jackson.

-Claro.-dijo Danny.

-Lo que sea que encuentras, tienes que guardar el secreto.-dijo Jackson.- ¿Entiendes?

-¿Que hay en esto?-pregunto Danny.

-Solo soy yo en mí cuarto.-dijo Jackson.-En la cama.

-¿Se supone que te veré en la cama?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te dije que no eres de mi tipo?

-Solo hazlo.-dijo Jackson entregándole la memoria.-Y, soy del tipo de todos.

EJ tardó en reaccionar al sentir la mirada de Jackson fija en ella, desde que le había dicho que nunca iba a ser Anna el chico la había evitado como la plaga, no la miraba y evitaba cualquier roce con ella en el campo de lacrosse, Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que el rubio estaba loco, pero ella creía que había algo más, él estaba ocultando algo, así que ahí estaba ella, intentando sonreír mientras ocultaba el nerviosismo por haber estado escuchando su conversación con Danny.

-¿No se supone que este es el vestuario de los chicos?-pregunto su primo reclamando su atención.

-Lo es.-dijo ella.-Pero también está la oficina de Finstock, así que suelo pasar mucho tiempo por aquí.

-¿Y lo permiten?-pregunto él.

-No de buena gana.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te hacía en la casa.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Alexis.-Antes de que lleguemos a casa.

-¿Me estás invitando a hacer una travesura?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué si lo hiciera?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, lo único que diré es que no hago tríos.-dijo ella.-Con lo único que los hago son con Scott y Stiles.

-Asumo que uno de ellos es tu novio y el otro su inseparable amigo.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Podrías ser más cliché?

-En realidad Scott es el exnovio de Allison.-dijo ella.-Y Stiles es mi amigo inseparable.

-¿Duermes con el exnovio de tu hermana?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Nunca bromeas?-pregunto ella.

-¿Era una broma?-pregunto Alexis.-Deberías de no bromear con eso.

-Scott y Stiles son mis mejores amigos, comparto todas mis clases con ellos, los tres jugamos lacrosse y cómo vamos a todos lados juntos, bueno, somos algo así como una sensación.-dijo EJ.-Y como al parecer toda la escuela está al tanto cuando peleamos, es una broma personal decir que hacemos tríos todo el tiempo.

-Debí suponerlo.-dijo él.-Si realmente lo hicieras, no lo anunciarías.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?-pregunto ella.-Quizá me gusta marcar y ser marcada.

-¿Cómo el rastro que vi es este lugar la primera vez que te vi?-pregunto él tocando su cuello donde aún había un ligero rastro.-Creo que aún puedo verlo.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo EJ.

-¿Fuiste traviesa EJ?-pregunto Alexis ante su reacción.-No eres más que una cría, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque me despertó con un beso y me llevo cabalgando en su caballo blanco por todo el bosque hasta su castillo encantado.-dijo EJ.-Ahí me baño con agua con aroma a rosas y como agradecimiento me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, y ahora viviremos felices y comeremos perdices por siempre.

-¿Snow White?-pregunto Alexis.

-Sleepy Beauty.-dijo ella.-Aunque desde mi punto de vista son lo mismo.

-¿No te gustan los cuentos de hadas?-pregunto él.

-Creo que los personajes femeninos, a excepción de Mulan y posiblemente Bella, solo esperan a su príncipe azul.-dijo ella.-Es algo que me resulta un tanto aburrido.

-¿Eres un tanto peculiar, verdad?-pregunto Alexis.

-No tienes idea.-dijo ella.- ¿De qué es de lo que quieres hablar? Habla ahora, porque una vez que inicie la práctica no tendré tiempo, hasta después del partido.

-¿Qué hay el tiempo entre la práctica y el partido?-pregunto Alexis.

-Todo el equipo nos reuniremos para comer.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Porque somos un equipo.-dijo EJ.-Y un equipo hace las cosas juntas.

-Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.-dijo Alexis.-Son un equipo dentro de la cancha, no fuera de ella.

-Si quieres que un equipo funcione dentro de la cancha, empieza por serlo fuera de ella.-dijo EJ.-No estoy pidiendo que todos sean mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo pido que podamos decir que al menos existe cierta armonía entre todos los jugadores de lacrosse.

-¿Fue tu idea?-pregunto él.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Alexis?-pregunto EJ.-Aparte de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pregunto él.

-Viéndoles el trasero a mis compañeros.-dijo ella.-Por cierto, su nombre es Jackson, es el co-capitán del equipo.

-No le estoy viendo el trasero a nadie.-negó Alexis.

-Por favor, Alexis.-rio EJ.-Les ves el trasero más que Allison y yo juntas, no lo niegues.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto él.- ¿Me analizaste?

-No, solo saque conclusiones.-dijo ella.-No eres tan discreto como crees, al menos no para mí.

-Te fijas mucho en los demás, ¿verdad?-pregunto el ganándose un encogimientos de hombros de parte de su prima.-Pero no sueles fijarte en ti.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto ella.

-Nada.-dijo él.-Mis cosas.

-Bueno, te presentaría a Jackson, pero no me habla.-dijo ella.-Y dudo que tengas los mismos gustos.

-No lo sabes.-dijo él.

-Por eso dije que dudaba.-dijo ella.-Pero está Danny, es abiertamente gay.

-¿El moreno que discutía con él?-pregunto Alexis.

-El mismo.-dijo ella.-Me gusta Danny, es lindo.

-Pero no es mi tipo.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Tienes un tipo?-pregunto ella.

-Todo el mundo tiene un tipo.-dijo él.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Ahora, dejando todos los temas a un lado, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-pregunto él mirando alrededor.-A solas.

-Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio.-dijo ella tomando su equipo.-Vamos, supongo que esperare a los chicos afuera.

-Claro.-dijo él.

Alexis le permitió liderar el camino mientras se habían paso entre los adolescentes gritones que se encontraban preparándose en los vestuarios, aunque definitivamente sabía que lo había hecho para evitar las miradas burlescas que la morena le hubiera dirigido de dejarla avanzar a su lado, así que solamente la siguió ignorando sus risitas mal disimuladas y luchando por no responderle con alguna grosería.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunto Jackson impidiéndole salir.

-¿Es conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-Responde la pregunta.-ordeno Jackson.- ¿Qué demonios escuchaste?

-Wow, en serio estás hablando conmigo.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué? No hablas conmigo, no desde que me gritaste que nunca iba a ocupar el lugar de Anna.

-Y no lo harás.-gruño Jackson.- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando nos observabas a mí y a Danny.-dijo Jackson.-Hace unos momentos.

-Jackson, estaba lejos de ti.-dijo ella.-No pude escucharte.

-Dime de una maldita vez que demonios escuchaste.-dijo Jackson golpeando la puerta para intimidarla.

-¿Crees que eso me intimidara?-pregunto ella.-Haz algo más, el golpe está demasiado pasado de moda.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.-advirtió Alexis poniéndose frente a EJ cuando lo vio apretar los puños.

-¿Quién demonios te invito?-pregunto Jackson.-Esto es entre ella y yo, así que déjanos en paz.

-No voy a dejar que la toques.-dijo él.-Hazlo y te arrepentirás.

-¿Ahora pelean otros tus batallas?-se burló Jackson mirando a Alexis.-Es por eso que nunca serás Anna, ella nunca lo hubiera permitido.

-Quizá no quiero ser ella.-dijo EJ.-Ustedes quieren que sea ella.

-No quiero que seas ella.-dijo Jackson.-Eres demasiado poco, para ser ella.

-Y tú eres patético.-dijo Alexis.-Ahora, retrocede.

-Mira, versión barata de Justien Bieber, no eres nadie.-dijo Jackson.-Mi problema es con ella, así que no te metas.

-Es mi prima, niño bonito.-dijo Alexis.-Me meteré cuando yo quiera, así que retrocede.

-Deberías dejar que tu prima se haga cargo de sus problemas.-dijo Jackson.

-Alexis, por favor.-pidió EJ.-No vale la pena.

-Lo vale.-dijo su primo.-Este idiota solo es un niño de papá que se mete con personas que sabe que no le seguirán el juego.

-¿Tu lo seguirás?-pregunto Jackson encarándolo.-Porque no tendría ningún problema en patearte el trasero.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la voz del entrenador haciendo que se separaran pero ninguno aparto la vista del otros.- ¿Whittemore? ¿Argent?

-Solo discutíamos entrenador.-dijo EJ.

-Bueno, terminen la discusión.-dijo el entrenador.-Los quiero adentro, tengo un anuncio.

-En un segundo.-dijo EJ.-Solo me despido.

-¡Whittemore!-le llamo la atención Finstock.-Adentro.

-Esto no se termina aquí.-amenazo Jackson al castaño.

-Lo terminamos cuando quieras.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto el entrenador a EJ señalando a su primo.

-Es mi primo.-dijo EJ.-Pero ya se iba.

-¿No juegas?-pregunto el entrenador.

-¿Por qué quiere reclutar a todo el mundo?-pregunto EJ poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Nadie es tan pasional como usted.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Finstock mirando al castaño.- ¿Juega lacrosse Sr. sea cual sea su nombre?

-Alexis Cullen.-dijo Alexis.-Y no, no juego, los deportes de contacto no son de mi total agrado.

-Es un lastima.-dijo Finstock.-1 minuto Argent, no más.

-Entendido almirante.-dijo EJ saludándolo militarmente.

-Es raro.-dijo Alexis.

-Es un poco excéntrico, pero es genial.-dijo EJ.-Bueno, a mí me gusta.

-Es raro.-repitió el chico.-Puede que llegue a asustarme.

-Sí, puede causar eso en la gente.-rio EJ.-Mira, sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

-Está bien, EJ, no hiciste nada.-dijo Alexis.-Y me caen mal los que se aprovecha, así que no fue nada.

-Te iba a decir que no lo volvieras a hacer.-dijo ella.-Puedo a manejar a Jackson yo misma.

-Eres mi prima menos, EJ.-dijo Alexis.-Voy a defender tus espaldas y las de Allison, aun si no lo quieras.

-Sí, pero si mal no recuerdas, puedo patearte el trasero.-dijo ella.-Puedo pateárselo a Jackson sin

-Por favor, EJ, no es necesario que me des las gracias.-dijo Alexis.-Lo hice que hice por ti, lo haría por cualquiera que se viera en la misma situación.

-¿Qué situación?-pregunto ella.

-Que tengan un idiota sobre ellos.-dijo Alexis.-No fue nada, no tienes que agradecer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero gracias.-dijo ella.

-¿Te costó mucho trabajo?-pregunto él.

-Eres un imbécil.-dijo ella empujándolo.

-¡Argent, el minuto se acabó!-grito el entrenador.

-¡Un segundo!-le respondió EJ.-El deber llama, así qué podemos hablar después del partido, en casa.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar en casa.-dijo Alexis.-Hablaremos mañana en el almuerzo.

-Podemos salir a caminar al bosque.-dijo EJ.-Ahí no escucharan nada, ¿verdad? Y no será raro, porque muchas noches lo hago.

-Claro.-dijo él.-Nos vemos en el partido.

-¿Vendrás?-pregunto EJ.

-No me lo perdería.-dijo él.-Te veo en un rato.

-Sí, lo olvidaba, no te perderías la oportunidad de ver los traseros en movimientos de mis compañeros y del equipo contrario.-se burló EJ.

-Creo que te están llamando.-gruño Alexis.-Mejor ve.

-Adiós.-se despidió la morena antes de dejarlo solo.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Primero era utilizar el partido como distracción para poder escapar mientras Allison obtenía la llave de la oficina de su abuelo, quien sabe cómo la obtendría, pero vaya que esa chica era buena en lo que hacía; segundo salir del campo en dirección a la oficina del director, toparse a Lydia y a pesar de querer quedarse a charlar dejarla en su auto sola con la promesa de volver a hablar con ella; tercero entrar a la oficina, por supuesto después de cerciorarte que no hubiera nadie a la vista, y buscar por todos lados para no encontrar nada; cuarto, enviarle un mensaje a Allison diciéndoselo y ser acorralado por Erica en tu intento de escape; quinto y último, ser arrastrado por la rubia hasta la piscina donde los esperaba el alfa de la manada.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles al ver a Derek.-Debí suponerlo.

-Stiles.-saludo el alfa.

-Derek.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué viste en el taller mecánico?-pregunto Derek.

-Algunas violaciones en las alarmas que estoy considerando denunciar.-dijo Stiles provocando que el alfa desinflara el balón con sus garras molesto.-Oh, Dios.

-Intentémoslo otra vez.-pidió Derek.

-Bien.-dijo Stiles.-La cosa parecía astuta, piel oscura, algo estampada, incluso creo que vi escamas, ¿es suficiente? Si quieres más información deberías preguntársela a EJ, pero aguarda, ella no te habla.

-¿Por qué a ella?-pregunto Derek.

-Creo que tu deberías de saberlo.-dijo Stiles.-Con eso de que es tu hermana y toda la cosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Bueno, Scott y EJ son mis mejores amigos.-dijo Stiles.-Por supuesto que me dijeron tus estúpidas sospechas.

-No son estúpidas sospechas.-gruño Derek.

-De acuerdo, ahora ¿terminamos? Porque tengo a alguien con quien realmente necesito hablar, alguien mucho más importante que ustedes.-pregunto Stiles ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Derek.-De acuerdo, bien. Ojos, los ojos son amarillentos y ranurados, veamos, ¿Qué más? Sí, tiene muchos dientes y también tiene cola, ¿está bien? ¿Qué? Espera, ¿lo han visto? La mirada en sus rostros, es como si supieran exactamente de qué hablo.

No termino de decir nada cuando un especie de gruñido lo hizo saltar y ponerse a un lado de sus acompañantes, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con el lagarto, Derek y Erica se transformaron y el primero lo hizo dar un paso atrás poniéndose frente a él, la segunda decidió atacar por si misma al lagarto, solo para terminar volando hasta chocar contra la pared y caer desmayada al piso.

-¡Corre!-ordeno Derek empujando a Stiles.- ¡Corre!

El castaño iba a hacerle caso y correr al otro lado del lugar, pero entonces observo algo en el enfrentamiento del lagarto y el alfa, el primero había logrado herirlo en la parte posterior del cuello.

-Derek tu cuello.-advirtió Stiles.

El alfa se llevó una mano al cuello donde sintió una especia de corte, sin embargo poco a poco dejo de sentir alguna sensación en las piernas, lo que lo hizo tambalearse y dar un par de inseguros pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos.-ordeno Stiles cargando a Derek.

El peso del alfa caída sobre el delgado cuerpo del castaño, apenas podía avanzar con el sobre sus hombros, pero algo, un sentido de protección lo alentaba a seguir, a no detenerse, a poner al salvo al moreno, algo que no lograba entender que susurraba suavemente en el fondo de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Puedes verlo?

-No.-dijo Stiles.-Solo apresúrate.

-¡Llama a Scott!-ordeno Derek.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles sacando su celular, pero tirando el aparato en el proceso.

-Stiles, ¡detente!-grito el moreno al ver que se agachaba a recogerlo pero fue muy tarde, porque cayó a la alberca.

Stiles lo observo hundirse y observo el celular, tenía dos opciones, coger el teléfono, llamar a Scott y dejar que el alfa se ahogara, o saltar tras él y evitar que tuviera una muerte segura, la voz en el fondo de su cabeza le ordeno que hiciera lo segundo, así que salto y saco al alfa a flote.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.- ¿A dónde fue? Está bien, ¿lo ves?

-No.-dijo Derek.

-Bien, quizás ya se fue.-dijo Stiles.

-Tal vez no.-dijo Derek al escuchar el chillido del lagarto resonar por todo el lugar

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Bien, están de vuelta.-dijo Victoria al oír la puerta.-La cena está casi lista

-¿Cómo estuvo el juego?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas al jugador estrella?-pregunto Gerard.

-Hola.-saludo Scott a los Argent.

-Está será una cena interesante.-dijo EJ al ver la expresión de sus padres.- ¿Que cocinaste, mamá?

-Vayan al comedor.-dijo Victoria.-Arreglaron la mesa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Vienes, Allison?

-Sí, correcto.-dijo su hermana.

-Las ayudare.-dijo Scott.

Allison se encargó de los platos, EJ de los vasos y las copas, Scott de los cubierto, y antes de que lo pensaron habían terminado y se encontraron esperando que los demás se unieran a ellos, ocuparon tres haciendo juntos a los lados de la mesa, la cual tras la llegada de Alexis había sido cambiada por una más grande a la de 6 plazas que tenían anteriormente, así que podían estar los tres juntos sin mover a nadie, pero como sus padres no parecían querer eso, enviaron a Scott a sentarse junto a Alexis mientras que Victoria se sentó a un lado de sus hijas.

-Estás son las cenas que más disfruto.-dijo EJ.-En las que no se oye nada más que el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos.

-EJ.-advirtió su madre.

-No, es serio.-dijo EJ.-No me gustan los silencios, y si no quieren que comience a balbucear incoherencias, les sugiero que inicien un tema de conversación.

-¿Qué te parece por qué juegas un juego tan rudo?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿O porque tu padre te deja?

-Me gusta la violencia, abuelo.-dijo EJ.-Y soy dura, un par de golpes no me asustan.

-¿Y la segunda pregunta?-pregunto Gerard mirando a su hijo.

-Si conocieras a Emma, te darías cuenta de que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es imposible sacársela.-dijo Chris.-Así que simplemente la deje, con la advertencia de que al primer hueso fracturado lo dejaría.

-Vaya padre.-dijo Gerard.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Solo nos sentaremos toda la cena sin hablar? Porque si es el caso, prefiero cenar en mi cuarto.

-No iras a ningún lado, siéntate.-ordeno su madre cuando hizo intento de levantarse de la mesa.

-Estoy literalmente muriendo.-dijo EJ.-Voy a volverme loca si seguimos así.

-Está bien.-dijo Gerard.-EJ tiene razón, ¿por qué están todos tan callados? ¿Es tan incómodo que salieran juntos?

-¿Les preguntaste si sería incomodo?-pregunto Chris.

-De acuerdo, sé que han sido unos cuantos siglos desde que era adolescente, pero incluso para entonces, salíamos y rompíamos todo el tiempo.-dijo Gerard.-Y más aparte, Scott y EJ son muy amigos, deberíamos conocer a las personas con las que se junta tu hija.

-¿Por qué me pareció que eso era una ofensa?-pregunto EJ.-Porque no lo es, de los tres, Scott es él que menos se mete en problemas.

-No lo es.-dijo Gerard.-También hubiera invitado al Sr. Stilinski, si hubiera visto donde se metió.

-Estamos bien.-dijo Allison.- ¿Verdad, Scott?

-Totalmente bien.-dijo Scott.

-¿Entonces por qué rompieron?-pregunto Gerard.

-¿No te lo dije?-pregunto EJ.-Scott, Stiles y yo hacemos tríos todo el tiempo, Allison se cansó de no ser invitada a participar.

-¡Emilia!-la regaño su madre.

-Trato de aligerar el ambiente.-se defendió EJ.

-Fuera de juegos.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Por qué rompieron?

-Ella, ¿me dejo?-dudo Scott.

-No debiste decir eso.-negó EJ al ver la reacción de su hermana y sus padres.

-Él se besó con mi hermana.-dijo Allison.

-No, no, no.-dijo EJ.-No me metan en esto.

-¿Lo besaste?-pregunto Alexis mirando a su prima divertido.- ¿Cuándo aun salía con ella?

-Fueron dos besos que se explicaron totalmente, pague mi costo por besarlo.-dijo EJ.-Y más aparte, fueron mucho antes de que ellos dos rompieran.

-Pero lo besaste.-dijo Alexis.-Y él de devolvió el beso.

-Y no significa nada.-dijo EJ.-Que nos hayamos besado no significa que saltaremos el uno sobre el otro a la menor oportunidad, por dios, es el ex novio de mi hermana, al menos dejaría que sane un poco la herida para eso.

-¡Emilia!-la regaño su madre.

-Vas a gastar mi nombre.-dijo EJ.-Deja de hacerlo.

-Deja de decir esas cosas.-respondió su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿La verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Porque es lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Dormirías con Scott?-pregunto Allison sorprendida.

-Bueno, no necesariamente dormiríamos, pero sí.-dijo EJ.-Es lindo y completamente manipulable, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Estoy aquí mismo.-dijo Scott.

-Te quiero, Scotty boy.-dijo EJ.-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas un poco lento en las relaciones sociales.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te gustaba por mis lindos ojos.-dijo Scott.

-Tienes lindos ojos, pero para mí eso no importa.-dijo EJ.-Me importa otras cosas, cosas que necesitaría probar para decidir.

-Una lástima, tu oportunidad de hacerlo ha terminado.-dijo Scott.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto ella.-Tengo varias armas de convencimiento.

-Y yo te dejaría sacarlas.-dijo Scott.-Prefiero probar antes de decidir.

-Es suficiente.-dijo Victoria evitando que su hija respondiera.-Estamos cenando.

-Él fue el que pregunto.-dijo EJ señalando al hombre mayor que los miraba divertido.-Nosotros solo respondimos.

-Come.-ordeno su madre señalando el plato.

-Vale.-dijo ella.

-Entonces, ¿ella te dejo?-pregunto Gerard.

-Algo así.-dijo Scott.

-Sin ofender Scott, pero creo que tal vez Allison sintió que ambos solo estaban casa vez más separados.-dijo Chris.-Algo que ver con una niña, ¿verdad?

-Papá.-intento detenerla EJ al ver la expresión del chico.-No va con el tema.

-Yo creo que va perfectamente.-dijo Chris.-Quizá está niña, no lo deja entregarse por completo a la relación.

-Como si la opinión del padre no fuese parcial.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no eran tan apasionados como Romeo y Julieta?

-Romeo y Julieta se suicidaron.-dijo Chris.-Y no creo que Allison sea la Julieta de Scott, ¿verdad?

-Lia no tiene nada que ver con Allison o con ustedes.-dijo Scott.-Le pido que no la meta en este tema.

-Podemos tener más de una persona en nuestras vidas, papá.-dijo EJ.-Creo que tu deberías saberlo.

-El punto es que tal vez usaron menos pasión.-dijo Chris.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-pregunto Allison.

-Brillante idea.-dijo su madre.

-Scott.-lo llamo Chris.- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a traer el postre de la cocina?

El chico le dirigió una mirada tranquilizante a EJ mientras se levantaba, sabía que la morena estaba preocupada por lo que su padre dijo, el mismo estaba preocupado, pero estaba seguro de que no sucedería nada, aunque se sentía un poco agitado por el nombramiento de Lia, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse en evidencia frente a ellos.

-¿Tengo que contarte todos los detalles de lo que podría pasarte si él o Alexis se enteran de lo que todos sabemos?-pregunto Chris arrinconando a Scott contra el refrigerador.

-Me pregunto que podría pasarte a ti.-dijo Scott.-En realidad.

-Bueno, no sería muy bueno para mí.-dijo Chris bufando.-Pero entonces yo tendría muchas oportunidades de arrepentirme, y eso, no sería bueno para ti.

-Deje que yo me encargue de mis problemas.-dijo Scott.

-Como gustes.-dijo Chris.

-Una última cosa.-pidió Scott.-Vuelva a mencionar a Lia, le juro, que lo matare, ¿estamos claro?

-No estás en disposición de amenazar.-dijo Chris.

-Ni usted en posición de nombrarla.-dijo Scott tomando uno de los platos.-Así que no lo haga.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Sácame de aquí antes de que me ahogue.-ordeno Derek.

-¿Te preocupa el ahogarte?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Has notado la cosa de ahí fuera con varias filas de dientes?

-¿Notaste que estoy paralizado del cuello hacia abajo, a 2.5 metros de agua?-pregunto Derek.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.-No, espera, no lo veo.

-Espera, espera, espera.-ordeno Derek.-Detente.

El lagarto merodeaba la piscina, caminando en círculos alrededor de ellos, sin embargo al parecer no tenía ninguna prisa por atacarlos o hacer algo,

-¿Qué está esperando?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Tengo cara de saber?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto Stiles al ver que el lagarto retrocedió por el agua.-No creo que pueda nadar.

Stiles tenía los músculos agarrotados, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus brazos sucumbieran y perdieran la fuerza, no solo fastidiándolo a él, sino que también dejando a su suerte al alfa.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles.-Bien, en realidad no creo que pueda durar más tiempo.

-No, no, no.-dijo Derek al ver que mirara el teléfono.-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Puedes confiar en mi esta vez?-pregunto Stiles.

-No.-dijo Derek.

-Soy quien te mantiene con vida, ¿lo has notado?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Derek.-Y cuando la parálisis se vaya, ¿quién será capaz de pelear contra esa cosa, tú o yo?

-De acuerdo, ¿es por eso que he estado aguantando por dos horas?-pregunto Stiles.

-Si.-dijo Derek.-No confías en mi ni yo en ti, pero necesitas que viva, por eso no me dejas ir.

-Te equivocas.-dijo Stiles.-No te dejo ir porque una maldita voz en mi cabeza me dice que no lo haga, así que...

-Stiles.-grito Derek cuando el chico lo soltó.

Nunca en su vida recordaba haber nadado tan rápido, se acercó a la orilla a recoger su teléfono teniendo al lagarto gruñéndole y dispuesto a atacarlo, pero nuevamente estaba protegido por el agua, así que se mantenía el lagarto solamente gruñía sin acercarse demasiado, así que nado nuevamente al centro de la piscina y le marco a Scott, solo para ser cortado por el moreno sin dudar un solo segundo.

Miro un tanto dolido y sorprendido al teléfono, pero la visión de Derek sumergido, lo hizo arrojar el teléfono y zambullirse a la profundidad de la alberca en busca del alfa sin importar que le sucedía al celular.

-Dime que lo tienes.-pidió Derek.

-No precisamente.-dijo Stiles.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Lejos de los dos nadadores y el lagarto gigante que intentaba matarlos, la cena en casa de los Argent seguía el mismo patrón, comían el postre en silencio y ninguno de las personas en la mesa sabía que hacer o que decir.

-¿Te importa si nos marchamos?-pregunto Allison.-Hay unas notas de inglés que necesito mirar con Scott.

-No estoy seguro de que sea apropiado.-dijo Chris.

-Se supone que debería ser yo el anticuado.-dijo Gerard.-Usted dos, vayan

-Y esa es mi salida.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que ir a revisar que todo esté bien con Zanne.

-¿Quién es Zanne?-pregunto Gerard.

-Mi husky.-dijo EJ.-Está en mi habitación, y ella está con tratamiento médico debido a que el Dr. Deaton la opero, así que debo ver si le toca su medicamento.

-Adelante.-dijo Gerard.

-Scott, antes de ir me avisas.-pidió EJ.-Quiero que la inyectes.

-Creí que Deaton te había dicho como hacerlo.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, y lo hice esta mañana.-dijo ella.-Pero lloro, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Te avisare.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Con permiso.

-Propio.-dijo Gerard.

Alexis le pidió permiso a su tío con la mirada para retirarse, un permiso que tras ser concedido, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de EJ.

-Creo que tendré que pedir que instales esto en mi habitación.-dijo Alexis señalando el intercomunicar.-Es muy útil.

-Y cuesta un poco de dinero.-dijo ella.

-Tengo dinero.-dijo él.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto ella.-Creí que no querías hablar aquí.

-No quiero.-dijo Alexis.-Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Dispara.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Scott?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Te gusta.-dijo él.-No hay que ser un genio para notarlo.

-Te equivocas.-dijo ella.-Solo es una amigo.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo sea.-dijo Alexis.-Estoy diciendo que te gusta.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-dijo ella.-No aquí.

-¿Hablaremos en el bosque?-pregunto él.

-No.-dijo ella.-Y si sigues con el tema, tampoco hablaremos lo que quieres hablar.

-Mira, entiendo.-dijo Alexis.-Es el ex novio de tu hermana, no debería que gustarte.

-No entiendes.-dijo ella.-No lo haces.

-Explícamelo.-pidió él.

-Aquí no.-dijo ella.

-Nos vemos en una hora en el bosque.-dijo él.-Hablaremos de mi tema, y…

-Y solo eso.-lo interrumpió ella.

-Y si quieres, hablaremos de tu tema.-dijo Alexis.-Puedes confiar en mí, no soy tu enemigo, ya te lo dije está tarde, voy a cuidar tus espaldas.

-En una hora en el bosque.-dijo EJ.-Pero no prometo nada.

-Es suficiente para mi.-dijo Alexis.-Iré a cambiarme.

Observo a su primo encerrarse en su habitación y escucho a su hermana y su novio esculcar en la habitación de su abuelo, si no tenían suerte, iba a ser una larga noche para ella y Allison.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-No pudo sostenerme más.-dijo Stiles.-Necesito algo de donde sostenerme.

Arrastro a Derek hasta los trampolines para poder detenerse de ahí, pero la mano se le resbalo y se hundió junto con el alfa, o al menos lo hizo hasta que Scott transformado los saco del agua y los arrojo al piso mientras se enfrentaba al lagarto el mismo, aunque por más lobo que fuera, y más gruñidos que lanzara, el lagarto aun así consiguió enredar su pierna con la cola y mandarlo volar contra uno de los espejos de edificio, el cual se estrelló en cientos de pedazos y le dio a Scott la oportunidad de tener un arma con la que defenderse; Aunque no precisamente consiguió detenerlo utilizándolo en contra del lagarto, el simple reflejo de sí mismo en el pedazo de cristal lo hizo saltar a un lado de Scott y huir del edificio antes de que incluso pudiera lanzarse contra él.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Scott y Stiles dejaron a Derek y Erica para ir a buscar el bestiario en la memoria de Gerard, aunque tras abrirlo, se llevaron la sorpresa de que no estaba precisamente en español.

-¿Es siquiera un idioma?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Cómo se supone que averigüemos lo que es esa cosa?-pregunto Scott.

-Es llamado un Kamina.-dijo Derek acercándose a ellos.

-¿Supiste todo el tiempo?-pregunto Stiles.

-No.-dijo Derek.-Solo hasta que se confundió por su reflejo.

-No sabe que es.-dijo Scott.

-O quién.-dijo Derek.

-Bueno, ¿qué más sabes?-pregunto Stiles.

-Solo historias, rumores.-dijo Derek.

-Pero, ¿es como nosotros?-pregunto Scott.

-Cambia de forma, sí.-dijo Derek.-Pero, no está bien, es como un...

-Una abominación.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo el alfa.

-¿Derek?-lo llamo Scott al verlo retirarse.-Necesitamos trabajar juntos en esto, tal vez con todos los Argent.

-¿Confías en ellos?-pregunto Derek.

-¡Nadie confía en nadie!-dijo Scott.-Ese es el problema, mientras estamos aquí, discutiendo sobre quien apoya a quien, hay algo más feo, más fuerte y rápido que cualquiera de nosotros, y está matando gente; y aún no sabemos nada sobre él.

-Yo se algo.-dijo Derek.-Cuando lo encuentre, ¡voy a matarlo!

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Stiles se despidió de Scott y se subió al jeep para regresar a su casa, aunque antes de eso, paso por la comisaria, su padre tenía turno de noche, así que tras saludos a los adjuntos y asegurarse de que su padre estuviera bien y hubiera tenido una cena decente, se dirigió a su casa y sin molestarse en prender las luces, subió directamente a su habitación dispuesto a tratar de descansar después de una agotadora tarde.

-Derek.-dijo Stiles sorprendido al ver al alfa sentado en su cama.

-Entre por la ventana.-explico el moreno.

-La ventana.-dijo Stiles.-Debo recordarme cerrar la ventana.

-Pude haber utilizado la puerta.-musito Derek.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es complicado.-dijo él.

-¿Complicado? ¿Por qué todas las cosas son complicadas contigo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Sabes qué? No te molestes en responder, simplemente vete.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Derek.

-Derek, hace un par de horas dejaste muy claro que no confías en mí.-dijo Stiles.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pero yo si.-dijo Derek.-Y no me iré a ningún lado hasta que hablaremos.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, quedando pendiente las dos charlas entre Derek y Stiles (que prometo no sera una simple charla) y la de Alexis y EJ (que sera muy interesante y le harán ver a EJ las cosas de diferente manera.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	22. Capítulo 20: Confesiones

**Hola!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, más vale tarde que temprano.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XX: Confesiones**

Alexis llamo a su puerta exactamente una hora después de que salió de su habitación, ella dudo en abrir, pero al final su palabra pudo más y abrió la puerta indicándole que pasara.

-¿Estás lista?-pregunto él.

-¿Listo para saltar por la ventana?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy listo si tú lo estas.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Sueles hacer esto a menudo?

-Tengo TDAH, así que no suelo dormir mucho.-dijo ella.-Y tengo pesadillas, así que regularmente suelo pasarme la mayor parte de la noche en vela.

-¿En el TDAH no suele dormir poco tiempo antes de levantarse?-pregunto él.

-Mi papá me acostumbro a dormir temprano, solía acostarse conmigo hasta que me dormía.-dijo ella.-Así que puedo dormir toda la noche, pero si un sueño o una pesadilla me despierta, ya no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Así que te escapas a caminar por el bosque.-dijo Alexis.-Es una terapia interesante.

-La terapia es solamente caminar, cuando estaba en San Francisco solía pasear por toda la ciudad.-dijo ella poniéndose una sudadera.-Estoy lista, vamos.

-Las damas primero.-indico Alexis.

-Trata de no hacer ruido.-dijo ella.-De eso depende que logremos escapar o no.

-Seré silencioso.-dijo Alexis.

EJ lo miro una última vez antes de salir por la ventana, tras asegurarse de que sus padres no se encontraban a la vista, salto al pasto aterrizando con un suave golpe, y rápidamente corriendo hasta una distancia segura para poder esperar que Alexis hiciera lo suyo y se uniera a ella.

-Creo que debo practicar más.-dijo Alexis cuando llego a su lado.

-Agradece que ese me quito la manía de que mi habitación fuera el ático.-dijo ella.

-¿Dormías en el ático?-pregunto él.

-No quería dormir en otro lugar.-dijo ella.-Así que arreglaban todo para que en el ático estuviera mi habitación.

-¿Cómo dejaste de hacerlo?-pregunto él.

-Los doctores asumieron que dormir en el ático era algo que hacía en mi otra vida.-dijo ella.-Así que decidí que era hora de dejarla atrás e iniciar nuevas costumbres.

-¿Otra vida?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Mis padres no te contaron sobre ello?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo él.-Creo que recordaría algo así.

-Mi vida empieza cuando mis padres me encontraron.-dijo ella.-Mi vida empieza y termina siendo una Argent.

-Pero tenías como 9 años cuando te adoptaron.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida antes de la adopción.-dijo EJ.-Tengo amnesia, posiblemente causada por un golpe o algún trauma psicológico.

-¿Cómo estrés postraumático?-pregunto él.

-Quizá, aunque la verdad es que nadie lo sabe con exactitud.-dijo ella.-Fue como si un día haya despertado sin recuerdos.

-¿No tienes nada de esa vida?-pregunto él.

-Tres cicatrices, ¿eso cuenta?-pregunto ella.-Aunque si las contamos por separado, serian 5.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Tengo tres círculos en mi cuello, como si me hubieran encajado algo, como tres tubos delgados o agujas muy gruesas.-explico ella.-En la palma de la mano derecha tengo una especie de símbolo, y finalmente, tengo otra en el tobillo derecho.

-¿Cómo las obtuviste?-pregunto él.

-¿Qué parte de que no recuerdo nada de los primeros años de mi vida no entiendes?-pregunto ella.-No lo sé.

-¿No tienes ninguna idea?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, papá dice que la cicatriz de la palma es como una "v" o algo parecido.-dijo ella.-Y que quizá es una especie de vínculo entre amigos, como los juramentos de sangre.

-Tenías una vida rara antes de que te adoptaran mis tíos.-dijo Alexis.

-Bueno, no creo que la vida que tengo ahora sea muy normal.-dijo ella.-Nos dedicamos a cazar criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Hombres lobo.-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Nos especializamos en hombres lobo.-dijo él.-Aunque también podemos cazar otros cambia formas.

-Como sea.-dijo ella.-El punto aquí es que cazamos, matamos y seguimos como siempre, eso no es normal.

-Protegemos a las personas, EJ.-dijo Alexis.-Es nuestro trabajo.

-Que interesante trabajo.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto él al verla comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

La morena caminaba firmemente ignorando sus intentos de iniciar una conversación, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla e intentar averiguar que había dicho que la hiciera sentir mal, aunque EJ era rara, así que cualquier cosa pudo haberla ofendido.

-Es seguro aquí.-dijo EJ sentándose en un tronco.-Aquí nadie nos escuchara.

-¿Es por eso que no querías hablar?-pregunto él sentándose a su lado.

-No me hagas dejarte aquí solo.-dijo ella.-Lo que sea de lo que querías hablar, puedes hablar aquí, nadie va a escucharnos.

-¿Cuál es el rollo entre tú y Scott?-pregunto él.

-Somos amigos.-dijo ella.-Nada más.

-Eso no es lo que parecía durante la cena.-dijo él.

-¿Me buscaste en el instituto para hablar de mi relación con Scott?-pregunto ella.-Porque no tiene mucho sentido.

-Es un tema que surgió más tarde.-dijo él.-Y me parece más interesante que el que tenía antes.

-Bueno, no voy a responderte nada de eso.-dijo ella.-Así que dime el tema que venias a hablar o me largo.

-Bien, retomaremos el tema después de discutir los siguientes temas.-dijo él.-Y sí, EJ, vamos a retomarlo.

-No, no lo creo.-dijo ella.-Habla, antes de que cambie de opinión.

-¿Amenazas demasiado, no lo crees?-pregunto Alexis.

-Ok, se terminó.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Encuentra tu solo el camino de regreso, me voy de aquí.

-Ok, ok, de acuerdo.-dijo él tomándola del brazo.-Mi culpa, hablemos.

-Entonces habla.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que quiero entrenarte?-pregunto él.

-¿En qué aspecto?-pregunto ella.

-En lo que hacemos.-dijo él.-En lo que yo hago.

-Que estás loco y que no lo haría.-dijo ella.-No me interesa matar personas.

-No son personas.-dijo él.-Son criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Para mí son personas.-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Pero no estoy hablando de matarlas, solo enseñarte a hacerlo.

-¿Qué ofreces?-pregunto ella.

-Enseñarte a hacer explosivos, a utilizar armas, manejar espadas.-dijo él.-Enseñarte a pelear.

-Suena bien.-dijo ella.-Pero se pelear, se utilizar espadas y se defenderme.

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto él.

-Tengo TDAH, así que hago muchas cosas.-dijo ella.-Aunque me aburro con facilidad.

-¿Eso tiene que explicar algo?-pregunto él.

-He practicado esgrima, lo que me da ventaja en el uso de espadas, sables y la mayoría de las armas que tienen un hoja larga, se manejar dagas y cuchillos pequeños, quise aprender a utilizar mazos, pero mis padres no me dejaron hacerlo.-dijo ella.-Practico artes marciales, bueno practicaba, llevo casi un año sin practicarlo, y soy experta en el manejo de arco y flecha.

-Ja, y yo que pensé que no sería fácil enseñarte a utilizar armas.-dijo él.-Y ahora resulta que posiblemente eres más peligrosa que yo.

-Se utilizarlas.-dijo ella.-Pero no soy muy fanática de hacerlo, a excepción del arco.

-¿Allison y tú lo comparten, verdad?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Algo así.

-¿Algo así?-pregunto él.

-La primera vez que toque un arco, fue en una competencia de Allison, un año después de que me adoptaron oficialmente, yo iba a cumplir 10 años, ella 12 años, era de las primeras competencias a las que asistía.-dijo ella.-El punto es que me aburrí, así que baje y le pedí a uno de sus compañeros su arco, él ya había competido, pero dijo que no, pero que el entrenador llevaba arcos de sobra por si sucedía algún percance, que se lo pidiera a él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te lo prestaron? ¿A una niñita que en su vida había tocado un arco?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Así como así?

-No soy una niñita cualquiera.-dijo EJ.-La primera vez que se lo pedí me envió a sentarme con mis padres, le faltaba al evento un par de horas y Allison era de las ultimas participantes, así que ínsita, se negó nuevamente.

-Insististe hasta que lo hartaste y accedió a prestarlo.-adivino él.-No sé porque, pero suena como tú.

-Obtuve un arco y cuatro flechas.-dijo ella.-Tome un blanco, lo coloque en las gradas y comencé a disparar.

-¿Así como así?-pregunto Alexis.

-Cuando uno de los entrenadores se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, cuando me vio preparando el arco y todo, corrió a evitar que cometiera una locura.-dijo EJ.-Estaba como a tres o cuatro metros del blanco, así que si no tenía cuidado, podía herir a alguien.

-Pero no lo hiciste.-dijo él.-Acertaste el objetivo.

-La flecha dio en el centro del blanco.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Iba a entregarlo, porque papá me dijo que lo hiciera, pero después comenzó a decirme que era descuidad y comenzó a decirle cosas a mis padres, así le arrebate el arco y dispare las tres flechas restantes, todas dieron el blanco y calló al entrenador

-Y déjame adivinar, saliste victoriosa y con una lista de escuelas de arquería que deseaban tenerte con ellos.-dijo Alexis.

-En realidad estuve castigada como 3 semanas.-dijo ella.-Mis padres estaban tan enojados que ni siquiera me dieron tiempo a considerar entrar a alguna escuela.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Alexis.-Pensé que te felicitarían.

-Sí, no lo hicieron.-dijo EJ.-Hasta mi cumpleaños, llegue a casa de mi clase de gimnasia y mi regalo estaba en mi cama, un arco y un aljaba con una docena de flechas.

-¿Te metiste a la misma escuela que Allison?-pregunto él.

-No, ella decidió que no me quería allí, quería destruirme en las competencias, así que entre a otra.-dijo EJ.-Y es algo que compartimos y en lo que competimos.

-¿Y te destruyo?-pregunto Alexis.

-Algunas veces ella me venció y otras yo la vencí, creo que es un 70% victorias mías, 30% sus victorias, al menos durante la época de competencias oficiales.-dijo ella.-Pero no necesite tanto tiempo para entrar a las competencias como ella, así que dedujimos que el manejo del arco era algo que yo ya había hecho con anterioridad.

-Pero perdiste la memoria.-dijo él.-No recuerdas nada.

-¿Te sabes ese dicho, _"es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida"_?-pregunto EJ.-Aplica en muchas cosas en mi vida.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto él

-Cuando me hicieron exámenes, podía leer, escribir, tenía conocimientos mayores a lo de mi edad, fue como si solamente eliminaran los recuerdos.-dijo ella.-Se todas las cosas que aprendí a lo largo de mis primeros 9 años de vida, pero no sé cómo las aprendí o quien me las enseño.

-Así que por ejemplo si tu practicaste algún tipo de baile cuando eras una niña, ahora puedes hacerlo.-dijo él.-Puedes bailar como se supone que se baila.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Por ejemplo, el patinaje artístico.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Sabes hacerlo?

-Nunca me gusto patinar sobre hielo, o más bien nunca quise intentarlo.-dijo ella.-Hace un par de días, Lydia me presiono para enseñarme a patinar, le dije que yo sola podía, y lo hice, patine con movimientos que solo alguien con practica puede hacer.

-Eso es genial.-dijo él.-Es como poder hacer cosas sin aprenderlas.

-Excepto que ya las aprendí.-dijo ella.-Solo que no recuerdo como.

-Aun así.-dijo él.-Eliminaste la parte tediosa de la ecuación, es como correr antes de caminar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Pero siempre tendré la duda de las razones por las que aprendí a hacerlo, fue porque yo quise o fue algo más.

-¿Qué quieres decir algo más?-pregunto él.

-Ya sabes.-dijo ella.-Si mis padres me obligaron o alguna amiga o hermana me arrastro a eso.

-Mentira.-dijo Alexis.-Estás ocultando algo.

-No lo hago.-dijo ella.-Ahora, avancemos, dejemos a un lado mi memoria y sigamos con la discusión.

-Otra prueba de que escondes algo, cambias de tema.-dijo él.-Puedes confiar en mí, no voy a juzgarte.

-No estoy mintiendo.-dijo ella.-Es solo que es raro no saber cómo aprendiste las cosas o porque las aprendiste.

-Ve el lado positivo.-dijo él.-Tendrás una buena historia para contarle a tus hijos.

-Claro.-dijo ella.- ¿Volvemos al tema?

-Seguro.-dijo Alexis.-Entrenamiento, ¿me dejaras hacerlo?

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?-pregunto ella.

-Enseñarte las cosas que se.-dijo él.-Preparar explosivos, utilizar mis armas, y practicar artes marciales.

-¿Darte más palizas?-pregunto ella.

-Si quieres llamarle de ese modo.-dijo él.-Quiero que nos ayudemos mutuamente, los tres estamos juntos en esto.

-¿Los tres?-pregunto ella.

-Invite a Allison a que nos acompañe.-dijo él.-Ella quiere entrenar, solo falta tu para internos.

-¿Este entrenamiento involucra utilizar como blancos cosas que respiren?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo él.-Principalmente consistirá en practicar entre nosotros y en enseñarles en utilizar las armas, no pondremos en práctica esto hasta que sea necesario.

-Hasta que participemos de una cacería.-dijo ella.-No tienes que suavizar las cosas.

-Y tú no tienes que exagerarlas.-dijo él.-Ellos matan personas, EJ, estamos salvando vidas.

-Acosta de otras vidas.-dijo ella.

-Las vidas de una mayoría superan las vidas de unos pocos.-dijo él.

-Pero algunas de esas vidas son inocentes.-dijo EJ.

-¿Cómo sabes que alguien es inocente, EJ?-pregunto Alexis.-Todas las personas, hombres o mujeres, inclusos niños, son capaces de matar si se aprieta el botón adecuado.

-¿Cuál fue tu botón para convertirte en un asesino?-pregunto ella.- ¿La muerte de tu hermano?

-Me di cuenta de lo que hacían.-dijo él.-La muerte de Abraham me abrió los ojos, pero eso solo fue el inicio.

-¿De qué?-pregunto ella.

-¿Te gusta la investigación, verdad?-pregunto Alexis.-Investiga.

-¿Qué investigo?-pregunto ella.

-Asesinatos en noches de luna llena.-dijo él.-Busca una luna llena y en su fecha investiga los asesinatos alrededor del mundo, te darás cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que no asesinan?-pregunto ella.

-¿Conoces algún hombre lobo que no haya asesinado nunca?-pregunto Alexis.-Si lo conoces, preséntamelo.

-Si no te das el tiempo de conocerlos, nunca sabrás.-dijo ella.

-Y si te das el tiempo de conocerlos, quizá termines con la cabeza arracada.-dijo él.

-Me parece que no vamos a convencernos el uno al otro.-dijo ella.-Dejemos el tema.

-¿Entrenaras conmigo y con Allison?-pregunto él.-Saldremos al bosque y practicaremos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué no querías que mis padres te escucharan?

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.-dijo Alexis.-Qué cuando se den cuenta, ustedes ya estén avanzadas y que se sientan orgullos de nosotros.

-Mentiras.-dijo ella.

-Quiero hacer esto, que sea una forma de formar un vínculo entre los tres.-dijo él.-Y no quiero que ellos nos nieguen el permiso y después tenerlos sobre nosotros y no poder hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Entrenare con ustedes.

-Genial.-dijo él.

-Pero si intentas que cacemos por nuestra cuenta o tu capturas a uno y quieres que le disparemos, me encargare de destruir tu linda carita.-dijo ella.- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Seguro.-dijo él.

-Bien.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Eso significa que podamos regresar.

-No tan rápido.-dijo Alexis volviéndola a sentar.- ¿Qué sucede contigo y Scott?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros.-dijo ella.-Y que no quiero hablar de eso.

-Hagamos algo.-pidió Alexis sacando una moneda.-Si cae cara, hablamos de eso, si cae cruz, regresamos a la casa y no vuelvo a tocar ese tema.

-Hay 50% de posibilidades que tenga que hablarlo.-dijo ella.-Lo siento, pero no apuesto en nada que no tenga seguro de ganar.

-Entonces tu decide como decidimos.-dijo él.

-Qué te parece si sencillamente regresamos a la casa y olvidamos el tema.-dijo ella.-Esa es mi propuesta.

-Si no me respondes tú, iré a buscar otras fuentes.-advirtió Alexis.-Y no sé si lo has notado, pero tú, Scott y Stiles atraen mucho la atención.

-Te odio.-dijo ella.

-Lo se.-dijo Alexis.-Ahora, ¿Qué sucede contigo y con Scott?

-Nada.-dijo ella.-Somos amigos.

-Claro.-dijo él.- ¿Amigos con beneficios?

-No.-dijo ella.-Solo somos amigos, mejores amigos quizá, pero solo eso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-No sé de qué planeta vienes tú, pero los amigos no se besan.

-Mira el primer beso fue para fastidiar a Jackson, lo viste está tarde, es un tanto idiota.-dijo EJ.-El segundo, fue para evitar que atacara a Jackson.

-Sean cuales sean las razones, loa amigos no se besan.-dijo Alexis.-Puedes besarte con extraños, con tu pareja, pero no con tus amigos.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.

-Porque un beso entre amigos, siempre significa que hay algo más.-dijo él.-Regularmente solo por parte de quien lo da, pero algunas veces, como en está ocasión, el otro le corresponde, lo que indica que hay algo más entre ellos.

-Bueno, no es nuestro caso.-dijo EJ.-Solo somos amigos.

-Te apuesto 100 dólares a que esa marca en tu cuello de la hizo Scott.-dijo él.

-Tengo un novio, ¿sabías?-pregunto ella.

-Un novio que no he visto pasarse por la casa.-dijo él.-Y observándolo a ustedes dos, es imposible no notar que existe o existió algo entre ustedes.

-¿Observándonos?-pregunto ella.

-Está noche, por ejemplo, más que el coqueteo, yo me enfocaría en las miradas.-dijo Alexis.-Te miro más de lo que miro a Allison, cuando el tío Chris lo llevo por el postre, te dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, a ti, no ha Allison.

-Sí, Allison es su ex novia.-dijo ella.-Quizá no quiere que se den cuenta de que todavía siente algo por ella.

-No es esa clase de miradas, EJ.-dijo su primo.

-¿Existen clases de miradas?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, las clases en las que tú decides y las que no.-dijo él.-Las miradas que ustedes compartían eran diferentes, ustedes dos se miraban y parecía como si fuera inconscientemente, como si tuvieran la necesidad de mirarse, de percatarse que no se fueran.

-¿Lees muchas novelas románticas?-pregunto EJ.

-No te burles, estoy hablando completamente en serio.-dijo él.-Era como si de alguna manera tu vida girara entorno a él y la de él entorno a ti.

-¿Y no quieres que me burle?-preguntó ella.

-¿Has visto Crepúsculo?-pregunto él.

-¿Edward Cullen y Bella Swan?-pregunto ella.

-¿Las haz visto?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo ella.-Leí los libros.

-No voy a preguntar.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Has visto lo que es la imprimación?

-¿El significado que encuentras en los diccionarios o el significado que le da la autora de la saga?-pregunto ella.

-Estamos hablando del libro.-dijo Alexis.-El suceso que ocurre con los licántropos.

-¿Eres un cazador de hombres lobo y resulta que te gustan las novelas de vampiros y hombres lobos?-pregunto ella.- ¿No es un poco irónico?

-Leo libros, EJ, y no necesariamente por su contenido.-dijo él.-Algunos solo los leo porque me gustan, las mismas razones que tú.

-Yo no leí crepúsculo porque me gustara.-dijo ella.-Hice una apuesta y perdí, lo leí.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.

-Soy más de Harry Potter.-dijo ella.

-Pero los leíste.-dijo él.-Debes saber de lo que hablo.

- _"No como el amor a primera vista, en realidad es como la gravedad, tu centro cambia, de pronto, no es la tierra la que te sujeta, es ella. Harías cualquier cosa, serias cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, un amigo, un hermano, su protector."_ -cito EJ.-O algo así, no lo recuerdo.

-Como sea.-dijo él.-Tienes una idea de lo que hablo.

-Sí.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con Scott?

-Parece que tú eres su centro, parece que haría cualquier cosa por ti.-dijo él.-Y parece que es igual de tu parte.

-Es ridículo.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Es una historia.

-Hey, mato a hombres lobo, no lo estudio.-dijo Alexis.-No hago preguntas, así que hasta donde yo sé, lo que ella escribió puede ser cierto.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Con una mirada enamorarte de alguien?

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el castaño.

-Scott y yo somos amigos.-dijo ella.- ¿Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro? Sí; ¿Es sobreprotector conmigo? Sí; ¿Puedo confiar en él? Por alguna extraña razón, sí; ¿Sentimos algo el uno por el otro? No.

-¿No sientes nada por Scott?-pregunto él.

-Es mi amigo.-dijo ella.

-Ahora mírame a los ojos cuando lo dices.-ordeno Alexis.-Y procura que suene más creíble.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.- ¿Me gusta Scott? Sí; ¿Intentaría algo con él? No.

-¿Te gusta o algo más?-pregunto él.- ¿Te gusta de gustar o te gusta de querer algo más?

-No sé qué siento por el.-dijo ella.-Y aunque sintiera algo profundo por él, no haría nada.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto él.

-Por Allison.-dijo ella.-No le haría eso a Allison.

-Allison perdió su oportunidad.-dijo Alexis.-Tú tienes la tuya.

-¿Te imaginas como serían las cenas familiares?-pregunto ella.- _"¿Te acuerdas cuando salía con Allison?" "¿Scott porque te decidiste por EJ?" "¿Quién es mejor besadora?"_

-EJ, no eres una cobarde, eso no es lo que temes.-dijo él.-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Allison o con las cenas familiares, esto es algo más.

-Mira, ellos rompieron porque nuestros padres no estaban de acuerdo con la relación.-dijo la morena.-Allison no ha dejado de quererlo y Scott no ha dejado de quererla.

-Allison tomo la decisión de romper con él.-dijo Alexis.-Podía haber seguido a espaldas de mis tío, pero no lo hizo, perdió su oportunidad, ahora tu puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué parte de que la sigue amando no entendiste?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué parte de que parece que eres su centro es la que no entendiste?-replico él.

-Él no se siente de la misma manera que yo.-dijo ella.-Así que olvídalo.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-No es necesario.-dijo ella.-Lo sé.

-Entonces eres una idiota.-dijo él.-Y lo siento, pero lo eres.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué decido no sufrir?

-Porque corres de algo que puede funcionar.-dijo él.-He visto la forma en que te mira, EJ, y no es de la misma manera en que ve a Allison.

-Por qué quiere a Allison.-dijo ella.-Yo solo soy una amiga.

-Desearía que alguien me mirara de la manera en que Scott te ve.-dijo él.-Te quiere EJ, solo que al igual que tú, es un cobarde que no quiere admitirlo.

-¿Eres un experto en eso?-pregunto ella.

-No, no lo soy.-dijo él.-Pero tengo ojos, y cualquiera con ojos puede ver la manera en que te mira.

-Somos amigos.-dijo EJ.-Y es mejor que recordemos eso.

-No le dirás.-concluyo Alexis.-Prefieres huir a enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto ella.- _"Hey, Scott, ¿sabes una cosa? Me gusta, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_

-Es un buen modo.-dijo él.-Tienes imaginación, estoy segura de que podrías ingeniártelas.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-pregunto ella.-No quiero hablar más de eso.

-Se una cobarde, entonces.-dijo Alexis.

-Mejor una cobarde que un idiota.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué digo la verdad?-pregunto él.- ¿Decir la verdad me hace ser un idiota?

-Me voy a casa.-dijo ella.-Es tu decisión si me sigues o no.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Derek al ver que su hermano colocaba la cámara en su trípode con el lente apuntando a la mesa._

 _-Voy a grabar la cena.-dijo Bartek.-Es para un proyecto._

 _-¿Qué proyecto?-pregunto Cora._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia.-dijo Bartek._

 _-¿Le pediste permiso a papá y a mamá?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Sí.-dijo el chico._

 _-¿Y accedieron?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Algo así.-dijo Bartek._

 _-No quieren que lo hagas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Laura riendo.-Lo harás a escondidas._

 _-En realidad me dijeron que si grabara la cena, pero que iban a revisar el video final.-dijo Bartek.-Al parecer quieren supervisar nuestro ojos._

 _-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Laura._

 _-Seguro.-dijo Bartek._

 _-Te gusta todo esto del cine y las grabaciones, ¿Por qué no te metes a los cursos que hacen en la escuela y en verano?-pregunto Laura.-Tienes 11 años, podrías ir metiéndote en todo y estudiar algo de eso en la universidad._

 _-Eso lo arruinaría.-dijo Bartek.-Dejaría de ser divertido._

 _-Eres raro.-dijo Cora._

 _-Conoces a Anna, ¿y me consideras a mi raro?-pregunto Bartek._

 _-Anna es Anna.-dijo Cora.-Tu eres tú._

 _-Ella fue la que les pregunto a mamá y a papá cada cuando tenían sexo.-dijo Bartek.- ¿Por qué no la consideran rara?_

 _-Porque tú estás aquí.-dijo la mencionada desde la puerta el comedor.-El hecho de que todos estemos aquí es una señal de que era una pregunta completamente valida._

 _-Excepto por el hecho de que nosotros no tenemos por qué saber esa información.-dijo Laura.-Y que la hiciste mientras cenábamos._

 _-Eso hizo más interesante la cena.-dijo Anna.-Derryck, mamá dijo que pusieras un plato más._

 _-¿Quién viene?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Stiles.-dijo Anna.-Papalinski vendrá a dejarlo en un par de minutos._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Laura._

 _-No lo dijeron.-dijo la niña.-Papá solo dijo que Stiles se quedaría está noche aquí y que no llegaría a cenar._

 _-¿Está la tía Claudia bien?-pregunto Cora._

 _-¿Tengo cara de saber?-pregunto Anna.-Sabe que suelo espiar las conversaciones por teléfono que involucran a Stiles o a Cal, así que no dijo mucho, o al menos no cosas que yo entendiera._

 _-Sí, como sea.-dijo Anna.-Iré a esperarlo en porche, hagan lo que dijo mamá._

 _-Cora, ve por los platos.-ordeno Derek.-Bartek, quita la cámara no grabaras nada._

 _-Pero mamá y papá dijeron que si.-replico el chico._

 _-No esta noche.-pidió Derek.-Quítala antes de que yo la quite._

 _-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Laura a su hermano._

 _-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-pregunto Derek.-Estoy bien._

 _-De acuerdo.-dijo Laura._

 _Su madre y Anna entraron con Stiles cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa, el chico parecía estar fuera de lugar y lucia más pálido de lo habitual, Bartek intento bromear con él, pero la mirada de su madre y sus dos hermanos lo hicieron tragarse la broma y mirar su plato en silencio; un silencio que perduro gran parte de la cena, o al menos hasta que el castaño se disculpó y corrió escaleras arriba sin que nadie lo pudiera detener._

 _-Yo iré.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie._

 _-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto su madre._

 _-Sí, yo iré.-asintió Derek._

 _Derek se comenzó a subir las escaleras con las miradas de todos en su espalda, sin embargo eso no consiguió que se detuviera, su mente estaba enfocada en los latidos rápidos y los sollozos silenciosos del chico castaño que estaba encerrado en la habitación que regularmente compartía con Scott._

 _-No quiero hablar, Jules.-dijo Stiles cuando abrió la puerta.-Déjame solo._

 _-No soy Jules.-dijo Derek._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Derek?-pregunto Stiles._

 _-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el mayor sentándose a su lado._

 _-No.-dijo Stiles.-Pero voy a estarlo._

 _-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Creí que tú no hablabas.-dijo Stiles.-Que Jules era quien hablaba por ti._

 _-Puedo hacer una excepción.-dijo Derek sentándose a su lado en la cama.- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?_

 _-Mamá tuvo un ataque.-dijo Stiles._

 _-Estará bien, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Tu madre es una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco._

 _-No creo que está vez vaya a superarlo.-dijo el chico.-Tengo miedo de que suceda algo malo y no digas que todo estará bien, porque los adultos es lo primero que dicen cuando las cosas no estarán bien._

 _-Hey, mírame.-pidió Derek tomándolo del rostro.-No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí._

 _-Apenas me soportas.-dijo él._

 _-Siempre podrás contar conmigo.-dijo Derek abrazándolo.-No dejare que nadie te lastime, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Gracias.-dijo Stiles._

 _-¿Quieres ver una película?-pregunto Derek._

 _-¿Me dejaras escoger?-pregunto Stiles._

 _-Seguro.-dijo Derek.-Solo está vez._

 _-Genial.-dijo el chico.-Le diré a Anna._

 _-Sí, ve.-dijo Derek.-Los veo en mi cuarto._

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Sabes cómo hablar?

-Estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas.-dijo Derek.

-¿Tienes un lenguaje diferente a gruñidos y el movimiento de cejas?-pregunto Stiles.

-Stiles.-advirtió Derek.

-Lo siento, pero estoy sorprendido.-dijo Stiles.-Hace dos horas dijiste que no confiabas en mí, pero ahora estas en mi habitación queriendo hablar.

-Cállate.-dijo Derek.-Y déjame hablar.

-¿No es lo que llevas haciendo hace 15 minutos? Lo siento, hace 10 minutos.-cuestiono Stiles revisando su reloj.-Deja de mirarme de esa manera Señor-Soy-El-Alfa, porque es mirada dice "Voy a arrancarte la garganta con los dientes" y como van las cosas, quizá te deje hacerlo.

-¿Qué sabes de las almas gemelas?-pregunto Derek.

-Dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, un alma dividida en dos y el propósito de cada parte es encontrarse nuevamente o algo así.-dijo Stiles.-En cada cultura varia un poco el concepto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Los lobos, o creo que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, tienen la oportunidad de encontrar a su alma gemela.-dijo el lobo.-En nuestro caso, los llamamos compañeros.

-¿Y me estás diciendo esto, por qué…?-pregunto Stiles.

-Los compañeros son la razón por la que la mayoría de los lobos abandonan su manada, quieren encontrar a su compañero, tener un compañero nos hace más fuertes, intensifica nuestros poderes.-dijo Derek.-Pero también nos hace más débiles, la perdida de tu compañero puede significar la perdida de la cordura o del control, ellos son nuestra verdadera ancla.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu voz? No, no lo creo, porque apostaría que es la primera vez que la escucho sin gruñidos de por medio.-dijo Stiles.-Como sea, ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Lo que hiciste esta tarde, es lo que un compañero hace.-dijo Derek.-Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía.

-De nada.-dijo Stiles.

-No estoy agradeciéndolo.-dijo Derek.-En realidad es todo lo contraria.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso.-dijo Stiles.-Pero deberías agradecerlo.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces explícalo, porque estoy confundido.-dijo Stiles.-Vienes aquí, me hablas de las almas gemelas y dices que actuó como una, ¿qué demonios quieres decir?

-Todo lo que he hecho, todas las decisiones que he tomado, son para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto.-dijo Derek.-Hice lo que hice para protegerte, ¿no puedes al menos tratar de respetarlo?

-Estoy más perdido que antes.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Puedes explicarlo?

-No puedo hacer esto.-dijo Derek acercándose a la puerta.-Solo mantente alejado de mí y no vuelvas a salvarme.

-No vas a huir de esto.-dijo Stiles tomándolo del brazo.-No puedes simplemente venir, soltar cosas sin sentido y después largarte sin explicar.

-Stiles, suéltame.-ordeno Derek.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Stiles.-Lamento decepciónate, pero no soy uno de tus cachorros para que me des órdenes.

-O no respondo de mi.-dijo Derek.-Déjame.

-No hasta que te sientes.-dijo Stiles.-Te sientes y me expliques que demonios quieres decir con todo esto.

Derek miro al castaño intentando que lo soltara, pero el chico solamente le sostuvo la mirada observando como los ojos verdes del mayor poco a poco adquirían el tono rojo que denotaba que era un alfa, y no la desvió hasta que el moreno soltó una maldición y lo acorralo contra la pared para besarlo con más ansias que la vez anterior.

-No lo hagas.-rogo Stiles cuando se separaron para tomar aire.-No empieces algo que no estés dispuesto a terminar.

-¿Quieres esto?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Tú lo quieres?-pregunto Stiles.

-Si empiezo no voy a poder detenerme, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Necesito que estés seguro de que quieres que suceda esto.

-Lo estoy.-dijo el castaño.- ¿Tú estás seguro?

La respuesta que obtuvo que volviera a besarlo y lo arrastrarla hasta la cama donde se posiciono sobre él; los labios no se separaron en ningún momento, encontrados en un beso descarado en donde las lenguas luchaban por entrar a la boca del otro.

La falta de contacto directo pronto hizo su aparición, la ropa les estorbaba y pronto se ambos luchaban por desasearse de sus camisas, la primera en desaparecer fue la de Derek provocando que el chico soltara un gemido al ver el torso trabajado del lobo, cuando la camiseta de Stiles voló a alguna parte de la habitación, el castaño hizo un intento por cubrirse, pero el gruñido de Derek hizo que dejara de moverse y lo mirara, la mirada de adoración que vio en los ojos de lobo hizo que incluso levantara el pecho con orgullo, su abdomen no estaba marcado y estaba demasiado delgado, pero ante los ojos del lobo se sintió el hombre más atractivo del mundo, así que tomo al mayor del cuello y lo jalo para besarlo nuevamente.

El tiempo dejo de correr para ambos, ninguno supo quién desnudo a quien, ninguno supo si fueron ellos mismos o fue el otro quien lo hizo, y francamente les importaba un comino como sucedió, para Stiles lo único que le importaba eran los labios de Derek recorrer su cuerpo y para Derek lo único importante era besar cada parte del cuerpo del humano, llevaba semanas soñando con ese momento y debía decir que era mejor que en sus sueños.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Derek levantando la mirada cuando su boca descendió más abajo del hueso de la cadera.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Tienes lubricante?-pregunto el lobo.

-Nunca me había topado con esta situación.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Lo necesitas?

-No.-dijo Derek.-Trabajaremos sin él.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Chúpalos.-ordeno Derek ofreciéndole tres dedos.

El castaño dudo por unos segundos, pero finalmente tomo los labios de Derek con la boca, iniciando un juego con la lengua con poca convicción, pero que aumento ante el gemido del lobo, y es que el adolescente le estaba proporcionando la imagen más erótica que pudiera en algún momento desear, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no transformarse en ese preciso momento.

Cuando el mayor considero que estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados por la saliva del chico, retiro la mano y los dirigió a la espalda baja del menor, que se tensó instantáneamente aunque ni siquiera había tocado nada; Derek sabía que eso ocurriría, así que mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el orificio del menor, bajo su labios a sus miembro, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para poder insertar un dedo.

Stiles no podía describir lo sentía, por un lado los labios el mayor hacían maravillas en su pene y hacían que se arqueara para tener un mayor contacto, pero por otro lado, sentir la molestia y un ligero dolor en su trasero; al final la primera gano y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la succión del mayor, literalmente estaba en el cielo, y estaba tan enfocado en el placer de la boca del mayor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un segundo y un tercer dedo se movían dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, incluso estaba comenzando a disfrutar el suave vaivén de los dedos, y quería más, quería sentir al lobo dentro.

Derek sonrió cuando sintió a Stiles empujar contra sus dedos, sabía que estaba listo y que la molestia que sintió o bien había disminuido o el placer que sentía era mayor, así que con mucho pesar despego los labios del miembro del menor y los dirigió a sus labios del menor que no pudo evitar soltar en gemido lastimero ante sentirse vacío cuando también retiro los dedos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles cuando sintió que el lobo lo giraba para quedar entre sus piernas.

-Tu llevaras el control.-dijo Derek.-Tú decides cuando hacerlo y cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué no se supone que eres el alfa?-pregunto Stiles.

-Hasta un alfa sabe cuándo entregar el control.-dijo Derek.-Y sobre todo, sabe a quién entregárselo.

-¿Eso significa que soy importante?-pregunto Stiles.

-No a todos les dejaría besar mi cuello.-musito Derek.-Empieza a moverte, Stiles o tomare el control y no puedo prometer que no te vaya a doler.

-Mandón.-musito Stiles golpeándolo suavemente.

Si bien nunca lo había hecho, había visto suficiente pornográfica (solo por curiosidad) para saber qué hacer, así que apoyando las manos en el abdomen del mayor, lentamente comenzó a descender sobre el miembro del lobo, dejando que poco a poco entrara en su dilatado agujero; al ver la mueca de dolor, Derek coloco la mano en su trasero y las venas negras adornaron su brazo, absorbiendo el dolor que el chico sentía al sentir como su pene se habría paso en su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente dentro del menor, no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, sentía que si no se movía en ese momento iba a morir, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, le había prometido el control a Stiles y eso era lo que iba a hacer, iba a dejar que el solo comenzara a moverse y tras deleitarse unos momentos por la imagen del castaño montándolo, tomaría el control y empezaría lo que termino.

La incomodidad inicial estaba dando paso a otra cosa que no podía describir, sintió la necesidad de moverse, lentamente se elevó un poco y descendió aún más lento, y poco a poco la sensación extraña de sentirse lleno se convirtió en una de placer que lo empujaba a moverse más rápido y con mayor seguridad.

La aceleración de los movimientos de Stiles pronto hicieron que Derek perdiera el control, así que tomándolo de la cintura lo giro para colocarlo debajo de él, besándolo y comenzando a moverse sin ningún tipo de piedad, lo penetraba cambiando de dirección buscando el punto exacto donde el castaño sentiría mayor placer, y una vez que lo encontró se dedicó a golpearlo hasta que los gemidos del castaño subieron de tono hasta convertirse en gritos de placer, el cuerpo de ambos estaba llegando al límite; Stiles ahogado en las sensaciones de los golpes del miembro del moreno contra su próstata, mientras que Derek alucinaba ante la presión de su interior.

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaban de placer, Stiles fue el primer en llegar al orgasmo derramándose entre ambos, mientras que los movimientos de Derek se volvieron más erráticos y rápidos mientras buscaba su propio final, un orgasmo tan intenso que lo hizo derramarse dentro del menor y caer sobre cuerpo laxo del más joven.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJAM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-No se quita.-musito Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek adormilado.

-El chupetón.-explico Stiles señalándole su hombro.-Debería regenerarse.

Derek sabía que el chico era hiperactivo, pero no esperaba que tras todo lo que habían hecho quisiera seguir hablando, no sabe cuándo tiempo paso desde que terminaron, ni siquiera sabe cómo consiguió salir del cuerpo del menor, que se quejó por la repentina sensación de vacío, para que ambos se limpiaras antes de acostarse nuevamente con el cuerpo del castaño pegado a su cuerpo.

-Derek.-lo golpeo Stiles para que se despertara.- ¿Por qué no se quita?

-Es algo de compañeros.-dijo Derek.-Nuestros compañeros son los únicos que pueden dejarnos marcas.

-¿Eso significa que soy tu compañero?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Derek.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?-pregunto el castaño.

-Hablas demasiado.-dijo Derek.-Duerme.

-Tengo el trasero adolorido, no puedo dormir.-dijo Stiles.

-La siguiente utilizaremos lubricante y será más fácil.-dijo Derek.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?-pregunto Stiles.

-En un futuro.-asintió Derek.-No muy lejano.

-¿Qué querías decir que todo lo que hiciste fue para evitar ponerme en una situación como las estuve esta tarde?-preguntó Stiles.

-Como ya te dije, la pérdida de nuestro compañero significa locura y descontrol.-dijo Derek.-Al ser humano, es más fácil que te hieran, así que mis instintos me dicen que te proteja.

-¿Yo soy tu ancla?-pregunto Stiles.

-Lo eres desde que tenías unos días de vida.-dijo Derek.-La primera vez que te vi, supe que lo eras.

-No recuerdo conocerte.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo se.-dijo Derek.-Cuando mi familia murió, sabía que tenía que alejarme de ti, sabía que la única forma de protegerte era alejándome, así que lo hice, entre otras cosas más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque eres demasiado importante para mí.-dijo Derek.-Te prefiero lejos a perderte.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es complicado.-dijo Derek.

-Eso quiere decir que no quieres decirme.-dijo Stiles.

-Eso quiere decir que es complicado.-dijo el lobo.-Duerme Stiles, mañana las cosas serán diferentes.

-¿Para quién?-pregunto el castaño.

-Para ambos.-musito Derek besando su frente.

 **Flashback**

 _Beacon Hills lucia diferente sin Jules, aunque desde el incendio las cosas parecían haber cambiado completamente, quería pensar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero estaba nada más al ver a los dos pre-adolescentes que estaban en el cementerio sabía que nada había cambiado._

 _-Si sigues observándolos, cualquier pensara que eres un pedófilo.-dijo una voz masculina a su lado._

 _-No lo soy.-dijo Derek sin dirigirle la mirada._

 _-¿Los conoces?-pregunto el hombres._

 _-Algo así.-dijo Derek._

 _-Soy Owen.-se presentó el hombre._

 _-Derek.-dijo él._

 _-Si no eres un pedófilo y los conoces o algo así, ¿Qué quieres con ellos?-pregunto Owen.- ¿Qué tienen de especial?_

 _-¿Sabes porque hay un espacio entre ellos?-preguntó Derek.- ¿Por qué uno de ellos está un paso detrás del otro?_

 _-¿Así se detuvieron?-pregunto Owen._

 _-Había otra persona en medio de ambos.-dijo Derek.-Mi hermana, ahora está enterrada bajo sus pies._

 _-Lo siento.-dijo Owen._

 _-Uno de ellos se ponía un paso adelante para que si sucedía algo, pudiera cubrirla con su cuerpo.-dijo Derek.-Era su mejor amiga._

 _-Las personas mueren todos los días.-dijo Owen._

 _-Lo se.-dijo Derek.-Solo desearía que no tuvieran que vivir con su fantasma o el mío._

 _-Puedo hacer eso.-dijo Owen._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó Derek._

 _-Puedo cambiar sus recuerdos, ellos la recordaran, pero no como sucedió.-dijo el hombre.-Y lo principal, no te recordaran a ti._

 _-¿Cómo?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Ven a esta dirección y te explicare todo.-pidió el hombre entregándole un papel.-Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, lleva lo más valioso de tu vida._

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek confundido._

 _-EL objeto más significativo en cambio de hacer lo que deseas.-dijo Owen.-Me parece un buen trato._

 _-No fue una coincidencia que me encontraras.-dijo Derek._

 _-Estaba esperándote, Derek Hale.-dijo Owen.-Quiero ayudarte._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Porque quiero hacerlo.-dijo Owen.-Y quiero ayudarte a que tus deseos se cumplan._

 _-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Tendrás que confiar en mi.-dijo Owen.-Te veré ahí._

 _-Aun no sabes si vaya.-dijo Derek al verlo dar unos pasos para alejarse._

 _-Iras.-dijo el hombre sonriendo antes de alejarse._

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, y como me tarde más en subirlo, prometo que a más tardar el jueves está un nuevo capítulo.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar? (Cabe mencionsr que es mi primera escena de sexo entre personas del mismo sexo, así que procuren no ser tan malos conmigo).

Ahora, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿cómo visualizan a Elena (amiga de EJ y mujer coyote)? Porque voy a introducirla y yo tengo uns visualizacion de ella, pero me gustaria saber su opinion.

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	23. Capitulo 21: Cambio

**Hola!**

 **Ayuda! Adentro de mi casa está lloviendo más que afuera de ella, voy a morir ahogada.**

 **Bueno, ya dejando a u lado ese tema nuevo capítulo ha llegado, más tarde que temprano, pero ya está aquí.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXI: Cambio**

-Buenos días.-saludo EJ entrando a la cocina.

-Alguien amaneció de buen humor.-dijo Allison.

-¿Por qué dije buenos días?-pregunto EJ sacando la leche del refrigerados.

-Porque desayunas con nosotros.-dijo su padre.-Regularmente cuando nosotros bajamos tú ya estás lista para irte.

-Sí, tuve un sueño muy bueno.-dijo ella.-Me puso de buen humor.

-¿Uno que involucraba a cierto muchacho?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Haciendo cosas malas?

-En realidad, no.-dijo EJ.-Era yo de niña, en el bosque practicando el tiro con arco, había alguien más en el sueño, alguien que me decía como hacerlo.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto su padre.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-No puede ver su rostro.

-¿Y estás feliz por eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Fue un buen sueño.-dijo EJ.-Mejor que otros que he tenido.

-Quizá es un recuerdo.-dijo su madre.-Estás recuperando tus recuerdos.

-Quizá.-dijo EJ.-Pero quizá sea solo un sueño.

-No seas tan negativa.-dijo Victoria.

-Mamá, los doctores dijeron que después del primer año las posibilidades de recordar son menor del 10%.-dijo EJ.-No soy negativa, soy realista.

-No seas realista.-dijo su madre.-Y desayuna algo más que un vaso de leche.

-Voy a desayunar con Lydia.-dijo EJ.

-¿Tu qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Ayer me obligo a prometerle que iríamos de compras.-dijo EJ.-Así que vendrá a recogerme, iremos a desayunar y después de la escuela iremos de compras.

-¿Por qué no estás avisando?-pregunto su padre.

-Porque es posible que se quede a dormir está noche.-dijo EJ.-Quiere que me deshaga de mi armario.

-¿Y le vas a permitir que decida eso?-pregunto Allison.-Te pones furiosa cuando intentamos decir que te pongas.

-Voy a permitir que juegue un poco.-dijo EJ.-Pero al final yo decidiré todo.

-¿Allison ira con ustedes?-pregunto su padre.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-En realidad no dijo mucho, solo dijo que iríamos de compras.

-¿Debo preocuparme porque acaparas la atención de mi mejor amiga?-pregunto Allison.

-¿Debes hacerlo?-pregunto EJ.-Puedes venir si quieres.

-No, iré a practicar un poco en el bosque.-dijo Allison.-Quizá arme un circuito para hacer una competencia.

-Suena bien.-dijo EJ.-Pídele a Alexis que te ayude.

-En realidad iré contigo y Lydia.-dijo el aludido.-Me invito ayer por la tarde.

-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, le hice prometer que me dejaría ir de compras con ella.-dijo Alexis.-Así que supongo está cumpliendo su promesa.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nos acompañaras también a la estética?

-¿Iras a la estética?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Ahora qué piensas hacerte?

-Quitarme los mechones de color.-dijo ella.-Y quizá me haga un corte.

-¿Tú?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Un corte?

-¿Por qué me miran sorprendidos?-pregunto ella.-Puedo hacerlo.

-Llevas 6 años negándote a que te corten el cabello.-dijo su madre.-Es obvio que vamos a lucir sorprendidos.

-Debe ser Lydia.-dijo EJ tomando su chaqueta al oír el timbre.-Vendré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Espera un segundo.-pidió su padre.-Deja que Alexis abra la puerta.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ viendo a su primo salir de la cocina.

-¿Quién pagara este cambio de look?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Me prestas tu tarjeta de crédito?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Por qué no usas la que te di?-pregunto su padre.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto EJ.-Le diste una Allison, no a mí.

-Te di una.-dijo Chris.- ¿La perdiste, verdad?

-No.-dijo EJ.-No recuerdo que me hayas dado una.

-Es un platico rectangular que tiene 16 números en el frente.-dijo Allison.-Y creo que se utiliza para comprar.

-Muy graciosa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Era la gris que me diste antes de venirse a Beacon Hills?

-Sí.-dijo su padre.- ¿La perdiste?

-No.-dijo ella.-Se la di a los pobres.

-¡Emilia!-la regaño su madre.

-Es una broma.-dijo EJ.-La tengo en mi cartera, nunca la he usado.

-¿Cual usaste cuando fuimos de compras para el baile?-pregunto su hermana.

-La de mi cuenta bancaria.-dijo EJ.-Ese era mi pago, no de papá.

-Bueno, ahora utiliza la que yo te di.-dijo su padre.-Y trata de que no sea mucho.

-Estamos hablando de Lydia, papá.-dijo EJ.-No puedo prometer eso.

-No lo prometas.-dijo su padre.-Solo no exageren.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Los veo en la cena.

-No lleguen tarde.-dijo Victoria.-Y procura que el cambio no sea nada radical.

-¿Te parece bien su me pinto el cabello de verde y comienzo a utilizar la moda hippie?-pregunto EJ.

-Prefiriera el cabello amarillo.-dijo su madre.

-Bien, nada drástico.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos más tarde, los quiero.

-Nosotros más.-dijo Allison.-De aquí a la luna y de regreso.

-De aquí a Vulcano y más allá.-dijo EJ sacándole la lengua a su hermana antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Ella sabe que Vulcano es solo un planeta ficticio, verdad?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Tú lo sabes?-pregunto Allison poniéndose de pie.-Iré por las cosas para el circuito de competición.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-pregunto su madre.

-No, lo hare yo sola.-dijo Allison.-Quiero ver si logro crear un desafío para EJ.

-Procura que sea un desafío para ella y no para ti.-dijo su padre.

-¿Algo que sea un desafío para ella?-pregunto Allison.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Chris.-Buena suerte.

Subió a su habitación y arreglo las cosas que ocuparía para hacer el circuito, y aunque había dicho que no iba a hacerlo, le envió un mensaje a Scott para que la viera en el bosque, había dicho que no iba a permitir que las palabras de su padre la doblegaran, pero quiera saber de lo que hablo su padre la noche anterior, así que iba a ir directo a la fuente.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-25 minutos en esto y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.-dijo EJ bajándose del auto.- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Es por el bien de mis ojos.

-Dijiste que querías un cambio.-dijo Alexis.-Tómalo.

-Te odio.-dijo EJ al ver la expresión triunfal de Lydia.

-¿Qué haremos primero?-pregunto Lydia tomándola del brazo para jalarla al centro comercial

Desde el momento en que se había subido al auto hasta que entraron al centro comercial, Lydia, y alguna que otra vez Alexis, la acribillaron con tipos de ropa que en su vida había oído, y es qué si, le gustaba investigar y estar al tanto en muchas cosas, pero la ropa y la moda nunca había estado en su lista de prioridades, en realidad, Allison era la que le ayudaba a escoger ropa "decente", como la llamaban sus papás, porque para ella, un par de jeans, una camiseta con alguna imagen o de algún color oscuro, converse y chaqueta de cuero, era exactamente lo que era necesario para vestir, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pasar horas frente al espejo cambiando de vestuarios hasta encontrar lo que utilizaría ese día.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto EJ al ver el lugar frente al que se había detenido.

-Dijiste que quieres arreglarte el cabello.-dijo Alexis.-Empezaremos con eso.

-¿No desayunaremos?-pregunto EJ.

-Primero el cabello.-dijo Lydia.-Y quizá unas clases de maquillaje.

-¿Qué tiene de malo como me maquillo?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Te maquillas?-pregunto Alexis.

-Me pongo brillo labial y me pinto las uñas.-dijo ella.

-Eso no es maquillaje.-dijo él.

-Cuando salgas de aquí, saldrás con un 50% del trabajo terminado.-dijo Lydia obligándola a entrar al establecimiento.-Y esta tarde, cuando regreses a casa, serás una chica completamente nueva.

-¿Y cuándo llevaremos la ropa a la caridad?-pregunto EJ.-No lo he olvidado.

-Sospecharía si lo olvidaras.-dijo Lydia.

-Lydia, querida.-saludo una mujer mayor a la pelirroja.- ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?

-En realidad, no.-dijo Lydia.-Mí amiga necesita ayuda desesperadamente.

-A mí no me parece tan mal.-dijo la mujer observando a EJ.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo EJ.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Dije que no me parecía tan mal, no que me parecías bien.-dijo la mujer.-Hola, soy Santa, ¿tú eres?

-EJ.-dijo ella.

-Muy bien, EJ.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ellos son lo que quieren que me arreglen.-dijo la morena.-Puede preguntárselo a ellos.

-Dice que quiere un cambio de look.-dijo Alexis.-Solo que supongo que no sabe lo que quiere.

-Se lo que quiero.-dijo ella.-Y no son clases de maquillaje ni nada por el estilo.

-Ven, siéntate.-dijo Santa mientras le señalaba una silla frente al espejo.-Dime que quieres.

-Quiero un nuevo corte.-dijo ella.-Y quitarme los mechones de colores.

-Regresar a tu tono natural.-dijo Santa mientras comenzaba a despeinarla.- ¿Has pensado en que tipo corte quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero en capas con terminación en pico.-dijo EJ.-No quiero que el largo cambie mucho, tardo demasiado en crecer como para dejarlo ir ahora.

-Suena bien.-dijo la mujer.- ¿Te lo ondulas o es tu estilo natural?

-Es mi cabello.-dijo ella.-Dejando a un lado los peinados, nunca me realizo cosas en el cabello.

-En ese caso las capas se verán muy bien.-dijo Santa.- ¿Algo más que quieras?

-Quiero flequillo.-dijo EJ.-He estado pensando en barrido o cegador.

-Es un flequillo bastante especifico.-dijo Santa.- ¿Has pensado bastante en eso?

-Sí, lo he hecho.-dijo la morena.-Anoche estuve viendo unos cuantos estilos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lydia.-Pensé que no querías cambiar nada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Dra. Beckett?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que para recordar mi pasado primero tengo que aceptarlo?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-dijo Lydia.-Saliste corriendo después de eso.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que lo haga.-dijo EJ.-Es hora de aceptar mi pasado.

-¿Tu pasado?-pregunto Santa.

-Soy adoptada.-dijo EJ.-Y cuando la adopción se hizo oficial, decidí dejar el pasado atrás y con el todo lo que sabía de mi misma.

-Es un cambio bastante radical.-dijo Santa.-Incluso para un adoptado.

-No recuerda nada de su vida previa a la adopción.-dijo Alexis.-Creo que le daba miedo pensar en que si no lo dejaba atrás, su nueva familia la dejaría.

-No me psicoanalices.-ordeno EJ mirándolo a través del espejo.

-No lo hago.-dijo él.-Solo saco conclusiones.

-¿Tiene razón?-pregunto Santa.

-Es posible.-dijo EJ.-Pero he decidido hacer las paces con mi pasado, y voy a hacerlo paso a paso.

-Asumo que el corte tiene algo que ver con eso.-dijo Santa.-Háblame de ello.

-Cuando mis padres me encontraron, tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, lo tenía en capaz y tenía encima de la cejas, cortado en línea recta.-dijo ella.-Cuando mis padres me adoptaron, me quite el flequillo y opte por mantener siempre el cabello largo y parejo.

-Pero ahora estás cambiando al anterior.-dijo Lydia.-No lo entiendo.

\- Quiero capas, pero manteniendo el largo del cabello.-dijo EJ.-Quiero flequillo, pero uno diferente al que tenía.

-Quieres uno que se adapte a tu presente.-dijo Santa.-Estás fusionando ambas vidas.

-Eso es correcto.-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si comenzamos?-pregunto la mujer.

-¿Qué tanto se va a tardar?-pregunto Alexis.

-Al menos una hora.-dijo Santa.

-Genial.-dijo Lydia.-Mientras ella está en manos de Santa, podemos ir a buscar el desayuno.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto EJ.

-Te lo traeremos.-dijo Lydia.-Tu siéntate y relájate.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Pero tráeme un café.

-¿Algún en específico?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Negro, dos de azúcar.-dijo ella.-Y nada de crema.

-¿Quieres un panecillo?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Solo el café y lo que sea que vayamos a desayunar.

-¿Alguna otra bebida?-pregunto Alexis.

-Ya que lo preguntas, un jugo de zanahoria.-dijo EJ.-Natural.

-Cómo ordenes jefa.-dijo Alexis.

-Vámonos antes de que pida otra cosa.-ordeno Lydia jalando a Alexis a la salida.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi.-dijo Santa.- ¿Estás lista?

-No.-dijo ella.-Así que hágalo antes de que cambie de opinión y me largue de aquí.

-¿Quieres poner música?-pregunto la mujer riendo.-Algunas veces sirve para relajar.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto EJ.

-Ponte los audífonos.-dijo Santa.-Antes de que lo piensen, habremos terminado.

Lydia y Alexis regresaron cuando estaban por terminar, lo cual no fue agradecido por EJ, ya que la pelirroja llego a echar un manta sobre el espejo, y ordenarle a Santa que no le mostrara el corte hasta que hubieran acabado con todo lo que habían ido a hacer.

-Terminamos.-dijo Santa.-Sigamos con el maquillaje.

-No soy mucho de maquillaje.-dijo EJ.-No me gusta pintarme ni nada por el estilo.

-Ese es un problema, porque regularmente se nota demasiado que no duerme.-dijo Lydia.-Lo único que se pone es brillo labial y se pinta las uñas.

-No me gusta.-dijo EJ.-Esa es la razón.

-EJ, tienes un tono de piel precioso.-dijo Santa.-Y podrías exprimirlo al máximo si te maquillaras.

-En serio no me gusta.-dijo ella.-El maquillaje solo lo dejo para ocasiones especiales.

-En tu caso, menos es más.-dijo Santa.-Un poco de maquillaje no te hará mal.

-EJ, al menos inténtalo.-pidió Alexis.-Si no te gusta, te limpias la cara y listo.

-Y si te gusta, compramos el maquillaje y lo haces diariamente.-dijo Lydia.-Te ayudaremos a elegir los colores.

-Solo está vez.-dijo EJ.

-Para la base elegiremos un tono dorado.-dijo Santa.-Este armonizara con tu tono natural de piel.

-Uno en tu tono de piel.-dijo Lydia.-Nada de poner uno más claro.

-¿Es necesario la base?-pregunto EJ.

-Necesitas una buena base para un buen maquillaje.-dijo Lydia.-Así que calla y déjate hacer.

-Lydia, cuando salgamos de está, voy a matarte.-dijo EJ.-Lenta y dolorosamente.

-Me arriesgare.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay de los ojos?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Qué colores utilizaras?

-Tonos tierra.-dijo Santa.-Aunque podemos jugar con las gamas de los dorados, cobre y bronces para combinarlos con marrones profundos.

-¿Delineador negro?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No es un poco cliché?

-Con estos tonos te queda el negro.-dijo la mujer.-Si no quieres utilizarlo siempre podemos usar otra opción.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto EJ.

-Siempre podemos utilizar delineador azul marino y lo podemos combinar con tonos neutros y claros.-dijo Santa.-Tu mirada tendrá un mayor impacto.

-Suena mejor.-dijo EJ.-Olvidare el negro y los otros tonos.

-No los olvides.-dijo Santa.-Simplemente catalógalos como otro modo de hacerlo, cuando te veas al espejo te darás cuenta porque.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-No entiendo, pero de acuerdo.

-¿Qué sigue?-pregunto Santa.-Labios.

-No acepto que me pongas colores extravagantes en los labios, olvídate el naranjo o el rojo, prefiero solo brillo.-dijo EJ.-Me gusta el brillo con sabores.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿10?

-¿Quiere un puñetazo?-amenazo EJ.

-Solo deja que hagan su trabajo.-dijo Alexis.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Pero nada extravagante.

-Puedes utilizar tonos caramelos o duraznos.-dijo Santa.-Si quieres el rojo intenso o naranja, estos puedes utilizarlos con brillos.

-Me quedo con el color caramelo, gracias.-dijo EJ.-Y quizá un brillo sabor chocolate encima.

-Mientras solo sea brillo, está bien.-dijo Santa.-Ahora, si te maquillas por la noche, puedes utilizar un color coral con un poco de destellos dorados.

-Me pondrás un color caramelo, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Solo estoy dándote opciones.-dijo la mujer.-No te gusta maquillarte, estoy haciéndolo un juego, te doy colores para que puedas jugar un poco.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Creo.

-Ahora, una de las cosas más importantes son las mejillas.-dijo Santa.-Ninguna mujer debe salir sin un poco de color en las mejillas.

-Por favor dime que no piensas ponerme color rojo o rosa.-dijo EJ.

-No.-dijo ella.-Seguimos con la gama de los dorados, primero un rubor y después unos toques de polvo dorado en la parte superior de los pómulos.

-¿No se verá muy dorada?-pregunto Lydia.

-Si quieres darle un efecto más sofisticado siempre puedes elegir tonos básicos.-dijo la mujer.-Como un bronce profundo con chispas rojas.

-Me siento como un experimento.-dijo EJ.- ¿Eso es normal?

-Si no estás acostumbrada a maquillarte, sí.-dijo Santa.-No te preocupes, después de un tiempo haciéndolo, te acostumbraras.

-No he decidido si lo seguiré haciendo.-dijo la morena.-Ya te dije, no me gusta mucho el maquillaje.

-Quizá cuando te veas al espejo cambies de opinión.-dijo Santa.- ¿Estás lista?

-¿Es todo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No harás nada más?

-Tú ya te encargas de eso.-dijo Santa señalando sus manos.-Así que eso queda a tu decisión.

-Que linda.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Lydia.

-Eso creo.-dijo EJ.

Lydia quito la manta y aplaudió cuando EJ se quedó con la boca abierta, la chica que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era todo lo contrario a la que había entrado al salón de belleza una hora antes, los mechones de colores habían vuelto a su habitual tono negro, el flequillo cortado de forma irregular caía de manera desordenada sobre la frente orientado al lado derecho, mientras que el cabello ondulado caía sobre sus hombros en diferentes longitudes; su rostro, que como bien había dicho Lydia siempre tenía estragos de sus noches en vela, ahora estaba más brillante y no parecía nada a su rostro.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Alexis.

-Es diferente.-dijo EJ.

-¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?-pregunto Santa.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Nunca pensé que podía lucir así.

-Bravo.-dijo Lydia aplaudiendo.-El 50% del cambio está listo.

-¿Empaco el maquillaje?-pregunto Santa.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que poder hacerlo por mí misma.

-Excelente.-dijo Santa.-Iré por las bolsas.

-Gracias Santa.-dijo Lydia.-Ponlo en mi cuenta.

-Puedo pagarlo.-dijo EJ.

-Tu pagaras la ropa.-dijo Lydia.-Esto va por mi cuenta.

-No es justo.-dijo EJ.-Es para mí.

-Es un regalo, EJ.-dijo Lydia.-Acéptalo y cállate.

-Gracias, Lydia.-dijo EJ.

-De nada.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero sigue lo que sigue, será todo tuyo.

-Y llevara más tiempo, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Mucho más tiempo.-asintió Lydia.-Sera divertido.

-Sí, no estoy tan segura.-dijo EJ cuando la vio alejarse en dirección a Santa.

-A mí me parece que lo será.-dijo Alexis.-Trata de disfrutarlo EJ, de esa manera será mejor.

-Gracias, Alexis.-dijo EJ.-Eres de gran ayuda.

-Un consejo.-dijo Alexis.-Valora nuestras opiniones, pero decide por ti misma, no dejes que lo hagamos por ti.

-Me gusta el maquillaje y el corte.-dijo EJ.-Luce diferente, pero creo que luce mejor.

-¿Cómo si dejaras de esconderte?-pregunto Alexis

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Cómo si fuera la primera vez qué me veo a mi misma.

-Entonces vas por buen camino.-dijo Alexis.-Ahora solo sigue ese camino hasta el final.

-Espero que no sea muy largo el camino.-dijo EJ.

-No prometo nada.-rio él.

-¿Ya te he dicho que me gusta tu sonrisa?-pregunto la morena.

-Sí, me lo has dicho.-dijo Alexis.

-Quizá es hora de que dejes de esconderte.-dijo EJ.-Es hora de que seas tú y no la imagen que finges ser.

-Lo pensare.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no prometo nada.

-Funciona para mí.-dijo EJ.-Por ahora.

-Vamos, Lydia está hablándonos.-señalo él.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Puedo arrepentirme?-pregunto EJ deteniéndose ante la puerta.-Ya deje que me maquillaran y me cortaran el cabello.

-Ya llevas mitad del camino.-dijo Lydia.-Así que no, no puedes arrepentirte.

-Siempre puedo golpearte y correr.-dijo EJ.

-Haces eso y Alexis te cargara y te meterá a la fuerza a la tienda.-dijo la pelirroja.-Así que vamos.

EJ dejo que Lydia la jalara al interior de la tienda mientras le hacia una seña obscena a su primo que no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de pánico que puso, un pánico que aumento mientras avanzaba entre motones de exhibidores llenos de ropa.

-Tú te quedas aquí, nosotros iremos por la ropa.-dijo Lydia sentándola frente a los probadores.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque serán una sorpresa.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Cuánta ropa quieres que compre?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué tal unos 15 vestidos, unas 20 prendas superiores, entre 8 y 12 prendas inferiores, unos 10 pares de zapatos y un par de blazers?-pregunto Lydia.-Y quizá uno o dos abrigos trench.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Pero fijemos algunas reglas.

-¿Reglas?-pregunto Lydia.-Voy a cambiar tu look, no puedes fijar reglas.

-Cómo yo voy a usar la ropa, si puedo hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Así que calla y escucha.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Qué reglas?

-1ra. Nada de color rosa, en ningún tono.-dijo EJ.-Eso incluye rojo o fucsia.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lydia.

-2da. Morado solo en colores fuertes, nada de lilas.-dijo EJ.-3ra. Nada de colores pasteles.

-Estás suprimiendo la mayoría de los colores.-dijo Lydia.-Eso no es justo.

-4to. Nada de manga larga.-continuo EJ.-5ta. Que la mayoría sea en tonos oscuros.

-EJ, no sé qué entiendas por cambio de look, pero un cambio implica un cambio.-dijo Lydia.-Y tú no estás permitiendo ningún cambio.

-Dijiste que querías verme con ropa que mostrara mi cuerpo.-dijo EJ.-Nunca dijiste nada de cambiar de colores.

-Bien.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Qué más?

-7ma. Sí escojo una playera con alguna imagen, te callaras y la comprare.-dijo EJ.-8va. Si se me antoja comprar una camisa de franela, la compare.

-Mátame.-pido Lydia a Alexis que la miraba intentando contener la risa.

-Quizá más tarde-dijo él chico.

-¿Algo más, EJ?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿O puedo irme?

-No, es todo.-dijo la morena.-Puedes irte.

-Genial.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora yo tengo mis reglas.

-No quiero escucharlas.-dijo EJ.

-1ra. Te vendaremos los ojos entre cada cambio, no lo veras hasta que estés completamente vestida.-dijo Lydia.-2da. Tomaras lo que yo quiera sin quejarte.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Pero más te vale traer lo doble, porque no escogeré exactamente lo que traes, tú me darás opciones, yo decidiré al final.

-Bien.-dijo Lydia.-Y te quieras ese collar.

-No.-dijo EJ.-No me lo quitare.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lydia.-No siquiera sé si tiene dije, lo ocultas bajo la camisa todo el tiempo.

-Son dos husky o dos lobos, no lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Pero no me siento cómoda sin él, es lo único de mi vida anterior que permito estar conmigo, no puedes quitármelo.

-La noche del baile no lo traías.-dijo Lydia.

-En realidad lo traía en la muñeca.-dijo EJ.-Me enrede la cadena como si fuera un brazalete.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.-Siéntate y relájate, Alexis y yo iremos por la ropa.

-¿Qué tanto se van a tardar?-pregunto EJ.

-Lo que tengamos que tardarnos.-dijo Lydia.-Siéntate.

-Mandona.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Lejos del centro comercial y lejos de la torturas de EJ, Allison terminaba de arreglar el circuito que posiblemente utilizarían al día siguiente, mientras esperaba a Scott con más dudas que ganas de verlo.

-¿Competirán?-pregunto Scott a su espalda.

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, me pareció una buena idea.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto él.

-En realidad estoy terminando.-dijo ella.-Puedo terminarlo cuando tú y yo terminemos.

-¿Vamos a terminar?-pregunto Scott.

-De hablar, Scott.-dijo ella.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, lo dijiste en el mensaje.-dijo él.-Sonaba bastante serio, ¿sucedió algo?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Es algo que tú tienes que decirme.

-Allison creo que estoy un poco perdido.-dijo él.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De algo que dijo mi papá anoche.-dijo ella.-Durante la cena.

-¿Qué parte?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué tú y yo no teníamos demasiada pasión? ¿O que estábamos separándonos?

-En realidad, sobre la niña.-dijo ella.-Sobre tu Julieta.

-No quiero hablar de ella.-dijo Scott.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.-dijo ella.-Necesito hacerlo.

-Lo siento Allison.-dijo él poniéndose de pie.-Pero es una cosa en la que no voy a poder complacerte.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.

-Porque no quiero hacerlo.-dijo el.-Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Scott, vi tu rostro cuando mi papá lo dijo, y ¿sabes que vi?-pregunto ella.-Vi que ella era importante, y quiero saber sobre ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño.-dijo él.-No insistas.

-Me estás haciendo daño, mi papá sabe, incluso mi hermana sabe, eso me hace más daño que ninguna otra cosa.-dijo ella.-Porque eso significa que no confías en mí.

-Confió en ti.-dijo el tomándola de las manos.-Nunca dudes de eso.

-Entonces dime.-pidió ella.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Allison…-empezó Scott.

-Allison nada, Scott.-dijo ella.- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto él.- ¿Estás dispuesta a soportarla sin juzgarme o botarme?

-Sí.-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-Su nombre era Lia, y era el amor de mi vida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Su nombre era Lia, y era el amor de mi vida.-dijo Scott.-Me equivoque, no era, es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Es un juego?-pregunto Allison.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Es la verdad.

-No entiendo.-dijo ella.-Tienes 16 años, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es el amor de tú vida?

-¿Cómo puedo decir que Stiles es mi mejor amigo?-pregunto Scott.-No puedo responder ninguna de las dos preguntas, porque no se la respuesta, no sé cómo tomaron ese papel en mi vida o porque tienen ese papel en mi vida, solo representan ese papel en mi vida.

-¿Si es el mayor de tu vida, dónde está?-pregunto Allison.-No la veo por aquí.

-Lia murió hace más de 6 años.-dijo Scott.-En Junio se cumplirán 7 años de su muerte.

-Eso te convierte en un niño de 10 años cuando la viste por última vez.-dijo Allison.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que es el amor de tú vida?

-Porque lo es.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces, ¿Qué soy yo?-pregunto ella.- ¿La estúpida chica que va a vivir esperando ocupar su lugar en tu corazón?

-Eso es precisamente por lo que no quería decirte nada.-dijo él.-Vas a empezar a compararte con ella, y no eres ella.

-¿Y qué debo de pensar, Scott?-pregunto ella.-Usando tus palabras, ella era el amor de tu vida, ¿así que soy?

-Una segunda oportunidad.-dijo él.

-¿En qué?-pregunto ella.

-En todo.-dijo Scott.-Allison, he pasado los últimos años esperando despertarme y que ella esté aquí, cada mañana cuando abría los ojos, deseaba que ella estuviera desayunando con mi madre o que Stiles me llamara para invitarme a desayunar a su casa porque Lia estaba ahí, pero la verdad es que, abro los ojos y lo único que veo es que es otro día sin ella.

-¿Qué cambio?-pregunto ella.

-Tú.-dijo Scott.-Eres la primera chica con la que me he permitido salir, eres me segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, y quiero conservarla.

-Estás diciendo, ¿Qué si ella estuviera con vida, ni siquiera me mirarías?-pregunto ella.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca.-dijo él.

-Responde la pregunta, Scott.-pidió ella.-Por favor.

-Sí.-dijo él.-Si Lia estuviera con vida, ni siquiera te miraría.

-¿Qué debo de pensar?-pregunto ella.

-Allison, no lo entiendes.-dijo él.-Lia era mi todo, todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de ella, y lo perdí, todo mis sueños, mis planes, mi mundo entero desapareció la noche que sucedió ese accidente, mi vida entera estaba en ruinas.

-¿Y yo soy tu oportunidad de reconstruirla?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera hace que suene mal.-dijo Scott.-Sí, tú representas la oportunidad que creí perdida, tú me diste una razón para volver a vivir, te amo Allison, y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Pero también la amas a ella.-dijo Allison.-Si ahora mismo descubrieras que ella está con vida, correrías a su lado, no puedes negarlo.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Quizá sí, quizá no.

-No mientas Scott.-dijo ella.-Al menos tenme un poco de respeto.

-Sí, Allison, si ella estuviera con vida y tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, lo haría.-dijo él.-Corrigia a sus brazos, porque la necesito, ella es la calma en mi tormenta, y yo soy su calma en su tormenta.

-Suena como alma gemelas.-dijo ella.

-Sea como suene, ella está muerta Allison.-dijo él.-Tu eres mi presente, y ella es mi pasado, ¿La amo? Sí, es posible que nunca deje de amarla, pero no dejare que su fantasma arruine mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Pero dejaras que viva entre nosotros.-dijo ella.-Porque aún no superas su muerte, aun sigues siendo ese niño que perdió a la que creía que era el amor de su vida.

-No lo creo, lo se.-dijo él.-Ella es el amor de mi vida.

-No ayudas Scott.-dijo ella.

-Que sea el amor de mi vida, no significa que no pueda amar otra vez.-dijo Scott.-Nunca voy a olvidarla y quizá nunca la supere por completo, pero ella es ella y tú eres tú, soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciarlas y de saber que amo a ambas por lo que son.

-Brillante.-dijo Allison.-Dime una última cosa, ¿Por qué mi hermana si sabía de esto y yo no?

-Stiles le hablo de Lia.-dijo Scott.-Ella me pregunto directamente que significaba para mí.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?-pregunto ella.

-Ella me conto algo.-dijo él.-Fue un intercambio de información.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Es complicado.-dijo Scott.-Vio algo difícil de ver, hablamos, e hicimos el trato.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-pregunto ella.

-Porque yo se lo pedí.-dijo él.-Lia es un tema que no me gusta hablar, me duele demasiado pensar en ella, perderla fue la peor cosa que pudo haberme pasado, como ya dije era mi mundo, así que imagina perder lo más importante de tu vida, y quizá sientas lo que yo siento.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison abrazándolo.

-Está bien.-dijo él.-Supongo que en algún momento íbamos a tener está charla.

-Sí, pero te forcé a hacerlo.-dijo ella.-No te di la oportunidad de que tu decidiera cuando hacerlo.

-Solo prométeme que no dejaras que eso nos cambie.-dijo Scott abrazándola.-Lia está muerta y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Lo prometo.-dijo ella.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-¿Estás lista?-pregunto Lydia.

-Lydia, llevo haciendo esto un rato.-dijo EJ.-Creo que ya me acostumbre.

-Bien.-dijo la pelirroja.-Quítate la venda.

Si le preguntaba a ella, solamente veía un par una falta, una blusa elegante y un par de tacones, pero si le preguntaba a Lydia, cosa que había aprendido a hacer después del primer cambio, le decía un sinfín de tecnicismo que nunca en su vida había oído.

-¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto EJ.

-Me alegra que preguntes.-dijo Lydia.-Una falda estilo globo, una blusa con escote cruzado y unas sandalias Jimmy Choo.

-¿Cuánto va a costarme esto?-pregunto EJ.

-No veas el precio.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ve el estilo.

-Sí, para mi es más importante el precio.-dijo ella.

-EJ, luces preciosas.-dijo Lydia.-Deja de preocuparte.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuántos veces más voy a cambiarme?

-Las veces que sean necesarias.-dijo Alexis.-Si lo disfrutaras la pasarías mejor.

-Creo que tiene el vestido incorrecto.-dijo EJ.-Dije nada de rosa.

-No es para ti, es para Lydia.-dijo él ofreciéndole el vestido a la pelirroja.-Pruébatelo.

-Creí que hoy era para ella.-dijo Lydia.

-Ella es tu maniquí, tú eres el mío.-dijo Alexis.-Cámbiate, iré por unos zapatos.

-Claro.-dijo Lydia.-EJ, la venda.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto la morena.

-Sí.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Prometo ponerme todos los cambios que trajiste.-dijo EJ.-No me obligues a cambiarme.

-EJ, ponte la venda.-ordeno Lydia.-Entra al vestidor y te pasare el siguiente cambio.

-Genial.-dijo EJ haciendo lo que le ordeno de mala gana.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Lydia.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Un vestido?

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Negándote?

-Me callare la boca.-dijo la morena.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.-Los zapatos están listos.

-Gracias.-replico la morena.

Lydia rio ante el tono molesto de su amiga, llevaban un par de horas obligándola a probarse atuendos, y por fortuna la morena no había dado mucha batalla, y es que a pesar de que se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo, algunas veces su rostro se iluminaba en una tímida sonrisa y con eso le pagaba todo el esfuerzo, porque era una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa casi idéntica a las que Anna tenia destinadas a Scott.

-Wow.-dijo Alexis cuando ambas salieron del vestidor.-Preciosas.

-¿Lo dices por decirlo o porque lo piensas?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma?-pregunto su primo quitándole la venda de los ojos.- Lucen preciosas, ¿no?

-No podemos negarlo.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Qué clase de vestido es?-pregunto EJ.

-Un Baby Doll.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Ese no es una clase de lencería?-pregunto la morena.- ¿La clase de vestidos que usan para seducir?

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Pero también es este vestido, suele catalogarse como sport.

-Lindo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Qué piensa?-pregunto Lydia.

-¿Un vestido amplio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Veraniego?

-En realidad es un jumper.-dijo Lydia.-Suele acompañarse con blusas de manga larga o algodón.

-He aprendido más de moda en las últimas horas que en toda mi vida.-dijo EJ.-Deberían sentirse orgullosos.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Lydia.

-Stiles y Scott quieren verme en la tienda de videojuegos.-dijo EJ.-Así que quiero que me cubran, tú te quedas a seguir siendo el maniquí viviente de Alexis y yo me voy con los chicos.

-Suena bien para mi.-dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros.

-Una hora.-dijo Lydia.-Es todo lo que tendrás.

-Llevamos en está tiendo horas.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué no puedo estar en la tienda de videojuegos más tiempo?

-Porque aún nos falta visitar una tienda.-dijo Lydia.-De la única cosa que no he comprado.

-No voy a comprar ropa interior contigo.-dijo EJ.-Ni con Alexis.

-No es cualquier ropa interior.-dijo Lydia.-Es lencería.

-No voy a comprar lencería.-dijo EJ.-Tengo 15, no planeo acostarme con nadie.

-¿Qué tal con tu-sabes-quien?-pregunto Alexis.-Quizá algún día esas interesantes platicas se vuelvan realidad.

-Tú, cállate y no vuelvas a mencionarlo.-ordeno EJ.-Y, ¿porque tengo que comprar lencería?

-Por si las dudas.-dijo Lydia.-Solo un par de conjuntos, no más.

-¿No quieres comprarme pijamas?-pregunto la morena.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Lydia.

-No.-dijo EJ.-Tengo suficientes pijamas.

-Que mal.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora, un último cambio antes de que te vayas.

-Ultimo.-dijo EJ.-Y lo digo en serio.

-En lo que se cambia, buscare algo más para ti.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Porque me gustas.-dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros.-Me gusta que seas mi maniquí viviente.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.-EJ, ¿el vendaje está listo?

-Sí.-dijo la morena.

-Entonces aquí tienes.-dijo Lydia pasándole el conjunto.-Los zapatos están en la puerta.

-Lydia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto EJ.-Pero quiero obtener una respuesta honesta.

-Seguro.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué utilizas las compras como terapia?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué paso que te hizo convertirte en esta chica frívola y sin sentimientos? Evitas que las personas se acerquen, ¿Por qué?

-Esas con tres preguntas.-dijo Lydia.

-Entonces responde las tres.-dijo EJ.-Quizá sea la misma respuesta para las tres.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los botines?-pregunto Lydia al oírla tropezar.

-No, estoy bien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes responder mis preguntas?

-Es complicado.-dijo Lydia.-Supongo que no quiero que me dañen.

-No es eso.-dijo EJ.-Es otra cosa, es algo profundo, algo que te duele demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Lydia.

-Curiosidad.-dijo EJ.-Responde la pregunta.

-¡Lydia!-llamo Alexis la pelirroja.-Encontré este vestido, es perfecto.

-¿Hay en color gris o plata?-pregunto Lydia.

-Eso creo.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Por qué?

-Trae ese y otro de otro color.-dijo Lydia.-Para Allison.

-¿El mismo vestido?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Para las tres?

-Solo tráelo.-pidió Lydia.

-¿Puedo vértelo puesto primero?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Y ver como luce EJ?

-Seguro.-dijo la pelirroja.-EJ, ¿estás lista?

-Más lista no puedo estar.-dijo EJ saliendo del vestuario.- ¿Un poco de ayuda?

-Por aquí.-dijo Lydia colocándola frente al espejo.

-gracias.-dijo la morena.-Y aun no respondes mi pregunta.

-Perdí a alguien.-dijo Lydia.-Y no quiero volver a pasar por todo lo que pase, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento otra vez, así que prefiero mantenerlos alejados.

-¿No puedes recuperar a ese alguien?-pregunto EJ mirándola atravesó del espejo.

-Estoy tratando de hacerlo.-dijo Lydia.-Guapa, ¿verdad, Alexis?

-Muy guapa.-dijo el chico.-Luce como ella luciría.

-No, no es cierto.-dijo EJ.

-Mira, jeans, camisa estampada, chaqueta de cuero y botines.-dijo Lydia.-Luce como tú, pero en femenino.

-Vaya, incluso el estampado es del undécimo doctor.-dijo EJ.-Me gusta.

-Si compraras las playeras dos tallas más chicas de lo que las compras, se ceñiría a tu cuerpo y mostraría tus curvas.-dijo Lydia.-Siguiendo tus atuendos, pero más femenino.

-Bien, lo admito.-dijo EJ.-En algunas cosas tienes razón.

-Lo se.-dijo Lydia.-Y los botines no es un cambio muy drástico a tus botas normales.

-¿No lo es?-pregunto EJ.-Lydia, son botines con tacón de al menos 5 centímetros.

-Yo utilizo de 10 centímetros.-dijo Lydia.-Y te ve bien, EJ, ser alta te queda.

-Estoy muy conforme con mi 1.66mts.-dijo EJ.

-Luces bien.-dijo Alexis.-Tus piernas se ven más largas.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a lucir más alta.

-Genial.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Puedo ir a cambiarme?-pregunto EJ.-Los chicos ya están esperándome.

-Tengo una mejor idea.-dijo Lydia.-Llévate esa ropa puesta, ve sus expresiones cuando te vean, veras que les gustaras más de lo que te gustan.

-Primero tengo que pagar.-dijo EJ.

-Ven conmigo.-pidió Lydia jalándola hasta una de las dependientas de la tienda.-Hola.

-Hola.-dijo ella.- ¿Están listas para la cuenta?

-En realidad no.-dijo Lydia.-Mi amiga aquí presente tiene que irse a otra tienda por un rato, y quiero que se lleve esta ropa, ¿puedes ponerla en la cuenta junto con el resto de la ropa y permitir que se marche?

-Si uno de ustedes se queda, por supuesto.-dijo la mujer.

-Yo me quedare.-dijo Lydia.-Estaremos un rato más, queremos más ropa.

-En ese caso, dame las etiquetas y puedes irte.-dijo la mujer.-Solo asegúrate de quitarlas todas.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ haciendo lo que le pedía.-Lydia, un poco de ayuda.

-Claro.-dijo Lydia quitando la de la chaqueta y el pantalón.-Listo, ahora ve.

-Gracias Lydia.-dijo EJ.

-Ni lo menciones.-negó Lydia.-Siempre disfruto venir de compras.

-Nos vemos en una hora.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, nos vemos.-dijo Lydia antes de regresar con Alexis.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Alexis.

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Tienes el vestido?

-En el vestidor.-dijo el chico.-Hey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hacerme preguntas?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo o no?-pregunto Alexis.

-Seguro.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes con EJ?-pregunto él.-Y no digas que por las compras, porque sé que no es así.

-Es complicado.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese alguien que perdiste?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-La manera en que miras a EJ no es la misma manera en la que miras a Allison.-dijo él.-A EJ la vez como si esperaras algo más.

-Su nombre era Anna.-dijo ella saliendo del vestidor.-Y era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Se fue o murió?-pregunto él haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

-Se fue hace casi 7 años.-dijo Lydia.-Pensé que estaba muerta, pero al parecer hay posibilidades de que este con vida.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con EJ?-pregunto él.

-Puede ser Anna.-dijo Lydia.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas eso?-pregunto Alexis.-EJ no…

-No recuerda nada de su vida.-completo Lydia.-Lo sé, y también sé que luce exactamente como imagine que Anna luciría.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es Anna?-pregunto él.-Quizá estás tratando de ver en EJ a Anna, por eso la imaginas de esa manera, ¿Qué pasa si el ver a Anna viva es un sueño?

-Te pediría que me dejes vivir un poco más ese sueño.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

-Perfecto.-dijo Alexis.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

Scott y Stiles, principalmente el segundo, estaban buscando un nuevo videojuego más interesante a los habituales, y estaban concentrado en eso, así que ninguno escucho la llamada de EJ, no hasta que levantaron la mirada y la tuvieron frente a frente.

-Wow.-dijo Stiles.-Wow.

-¿Sin palabras?-pregunto EJ.-Seria la primera vez.

-¿Qué demonios te hiciste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Un corte y probé el maquillaje.-dijo EJ.-Y la ropa es obra de Lydia, al parecer he estado comprando la talla incorrecta.

-Luces bien.-dijo Stiles.-Tu trasero luce mejor, ¿verdad Scott? ¿Scott? ¡SCOTT!

-¿Qué?-pregunto el latino.-Lo siento.

-¿Tan poco femenina vestía?-pregunto EJ.

-Digamos que parecías un chico.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué opinas, Scott?

-Luces perfecta.-dijo Scott.-Sensacional.

-Gracias, Scotty boy.-dijo EJ.- ¿Terminaron de ver los videojuegos o podemos ir al café?

-Vamos.-dijo Stiles.-Regresaremos luego por lo videojuegos.

-Caminas gracioso.-dijo EJ.

-Carga a un hombre lobo de 80kilos paralizado en una alberca.-dijo Stiles.-Creo que rompí la columna.

-Y hueles raro.-dijo EJ olfateando su cuello.

-¿Desde cuando haces eso?-pregunto Stiles alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, Stiles?-pregunto EJ.-Hueles a ti, pero hay algo más.

-¿Desde cuándo hueles?-pregunto Stiles.

-Desde la noche en que me transforme completamente.-dijo EJ.-Responde la pregunta.

-¿Dormir?-dijo el castaño.

-¿Lo estás preguntando o lo estás afirmando?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Recuerdo que llegue a mi casa, pero al entrar a mi cuarto todo se vuelve confuso.

-Quizá el cansancio por cargar a Derek te hizo caer dormido.-dijo Scott.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-O algo más.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Alguien jugo con mi mente?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Solo algo más.

-Olvídenlo.-dijo Stiles.-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Y solo tenemos una hora antes de que tenga que regresar a recibir clases de moda.-dijo la morena.-Juro que voy a volverme loca si escucho una palabra más con referencia al tipo de escote, tipo de pantalón o… No es divertido, chicos.

-En realidad lo es.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Lydia siempre fue la femenina entre Jules y ella.-dijo Stiles.-Podría venir a la tienda y pasarse horas probándose ropa y Jules la acompañaba, aunque la aburriera y odiara las compras, siempre iba a venir con Lydia por el simple hecho de verla comportarse como una niña.

-Anna se escucha como una buena amiga.-dijo EJ.

-La mejor.-dijo Stiles.-Un poco loca, pero era la mejor,

-No estaba loca.-dijo Scott.-Era incomprendida.

-Y tú eras el único que la comprendía.-dijo Stiles.-Conozco la historia.

-¿Realmente la extrañan, verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Todo el tiempo.-dijo Scott.-No hay día que no piense en ella.

-O que deseemos que este con vida.-dijo Stiles.-Siempre deseamos que regrese a nuestro lado.

-Quizá un día lo haga.-dijo EJ.-Nunca lo sabes.

-¿Reencarnación?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.

-Estás loca.-dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.-Y más alta.

-Tacón de 7 centímetros.-dijo EJ.

-No me gusta.-dijo Stiles.-Me gustaba más cuando eras pequeña.

-Y solo por eso utilizare tacones más a menudo.-dijo EJ adelantándolo junto con Scott que se burlaba del castaño.

-Eso no es justo.-se quejo Stiles corriendo para alcanzarlos.

* * *

Izumi Uchiha: Se que me falto alguna que otra marca, yo misma lo reconozco, pero cómo leiste en este capítulo, Stiles no recuerda que haya pasado, así que no podia dejarle una marca, Derek es un idiota que no quiere que Stiles sepa la verdad, y es algo que EJ le recriminara en el siguiente capítulo.

Astronema Black: No te preocupes, muy pronto vendra una escena entre Alexis y Jackson, no sera una escena completa, pero si tendran sus toques. Y con respecto a Scott y EJ, tambien ya casi se acerca, un par de capitulos más y ellos inciaran una relación (la cual iniciara en un viaje, y posiblemente gracias a Elena).

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, y como me tarde más en subirlo, prometo que a más tardar el jueves está un nuevo capítulo.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	24. Nota So Sorry :(

Hola!

Se que no he subido capítulo, pero me he qiedado sin internet y no se cuando vuelva a tener, así que no tengo una fecha para el proximo capítulo (tratare que sea a mas tardar el viernes).

La buena notocia es que no tengp internet, por lo que me distraigo menos y escribo más, así que es posible que cuando actualize lo haga varios días seguidos.

Me disculpo por no subir capítulo, pero tratare de recompezarl s por los días que me tarde en subir.

Saludos

L s Quier


	25. Capítulo 22: Kamina

**Hola!**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido internet (y no voy a tener en todo el mes) y cuando intente utilizar el de mi celular, el maldito credito se termino. La buena noticia es que ya tengo tres capitulo listos (dos aparte de este) y posiblemente (si mi credito no se acaba) vuelva a subir el jueves o viernes (y quiza suba tres días seguido por la sequia de capitulos).**

 **Bueno, ya dejando a un lado ese tema nuevo capítulo ha llegado, más tarde que temprano, pero ya está aquí.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Kamina**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, Alexis y EJ estaban literalmente dándole una paliza, ahora mismo se arrepentía por no haber aceptado las clases de defensa personal que su padre le había propuesto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Alexis.

-Estoy bien.-negó Allison levantándose.

-Allison, necesitas enfocarte.-dijo Alexis.-Puedes vencer a EJ, solo enfócate.

-Me lleva años de ventaja.-repuso la chica.-No puedo vencerla.

-Tiene TDAH, se distrae con facilidad.-dijo él.- ¿Quieres vencer? Utiliza todas las herramientas a tu disposición.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-pregunto ella.- ¿Hablarle?

-Ingéniatelas.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Lista para otra?

-¿Será la última, verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Llevamos más de dos horas fuera de casa, comenzaran a sospechar.

-Sí, será la última.-dijo él.-Así que levanta el trasero de esa piedra y ven a pelear.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-pregunto ella.- ¿Alguno puede recordármelo?

-Para ver quien preguntaba.-dijo él.-Recuerda esto EJ, estarás en combate no en una pelea con tu primo y tu hermana.

-¿Crees que no se eso?-pregunto ella.-Se lo que se siente estar en un combate.

-Los hombres lobo son impredecibles, más fuertes y más veloces, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenemos una gran desventaja.-dijo Alexis.-Nuestras ventajas se encuentran en qué tan rápido disparamos.

-Tenemos armas, lo que pone a los hombres lobo en desventaja.-dijo EJ.- ¿Eso siquiera es justo?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a algunos de nuestros hombres que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos de enfrentarlos?-pregunto Alexis.-Espera, están muertos, no puedes preguntarles.

-Podríamos usar una guija.-dijo ella.

-Hablemos de tus cuchillos.-pidió él.-Allison tiene mucho que aprender en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y las diez veces que termino en el piso lo demuestran.

-Siento no poder defenderme.-dijo ella.-Si tuviera mi arco, o mí ballesta, todo sería diferente.

-No siempre las tendrás a la mano.-dijo él.

-Acabas de decir que no podemos enfrentarlos.-dijo ella.-Que nos mataran sin pensarlo.

-En un enfrentamiento, es posible que pierdas tus armas.-explico Alexis.-Si las pierdes, tienes que saber al menos defenderte un poco, para poder llegar al arma.

-Como sea.-dijo Allison.

-Siguiendo el tema, tú tienes la ventaja de las clases de defensa personal, pero aun así, tiendes a tardarte demasiado analizando las cosas.-dijo Alexis.-Tardas demasiado en decidirte a utilizarlas y tardas a un más en sacarlas.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que disparar primero y preguntar después?-pregunto ella.

-En algunas ocasiones, sí.-dijo él.-No siempre podemos capturar al hombre lobo, así que no podemos preguntar todas las veces, algunas veces, tenemos sencillamente que atacarlos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los que atacan primero?

-¿Siempre hace tantas preguntas?-pregunto Alexis a Allison.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Bienvenido a la familia.

-EJ, somos cazadores, los cazadores no preguntamos.-dijo él.-Simplemente deparamos a nuestro objetivo.

-Estoy en contra de las cacerías.-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-No estamos cazando, y no estamos utilizando ningún ser vivo, ¿crees que puedas imagínate que te atacan primero?

-Seguro.-dijo ella.

-Bien.-dijo él.-Voy a atacarte, tienes que defenderte, pero también hay otro, no puedes pelear con todos, así que tienes que sacar tus cuchillas y dispararlas, ¿quedo claro?

-¿Por qué usamos esos costales?-pregunto EJ ganándose una mirada molesta de ambos adolescentes.-Siento haber preguntado.

-¿Estás lista?-pregunto Alexis.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, chico bonito.

Alexis sonrió ante la provocación de su prima antes de descargar su cuerpo contra ella, la cual fue más rápida y se desvió de su trayectoria, cuando volvió a arremeter contra ello, volvió a esquivarlo, y así lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que en uno de sus esquivos incluyo un movimiento contra su espalda que combinándose con las ramas salidas en el piso, hizo que se tropezara y cayera desde su altura con un golpe sordo, seguido por un cuchillo a lado de su cara, justo a la altura de los ojos, mientras que otros cuatro cuchillos terminaban dentro de uno de los costales que habían colocado dentro del perímetro que Alexis había armado.

-Creo que esto me da la victoria.-dijo ella recogiendo el cuchillo.

-Bien, lo admito.-dijo él.-Puedes vencer a un hombre lobo.

-Creo que las peleas no se tratan de fuerza o velocidad, se tratan de estrategia.-dijo ella.-Si analizas a tu oponente y el entorno donde se desarrolla la batalla, puedes ganar.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto Alexis poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Creo que lo escuche en algún lado.

-Claro.-dijo él.-Allison, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

-Creo que mi hermana ha dejado claro que nunca voy a poder superarla.-dijo Allison.- ¿Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

-Seguro.-dijo él.-Recojamos para volver a casa.

-¿Cuándo nos enseñaras a utilizar tus armas?-pregunto EJ.

-Creí que ya sabias usar suficientes armas.-dijo Alexis.

-Nunca está mal aprender una más.-dijo ella.

-Y creo que será divertido no revolcarnos en la tierra, al menos por un rato.-dijo Allison.-Y creo que eso lo digo por ti y por mí, Alexis.

-Puedes vencerme.-dijo EJ.-Improvisen y podrá hacerlo, sus golpes son demasiado predecibles.

-El problema EJ, es que cuando nosotros terminarnos de pensar, tú ya terminaste de hacer las cosas.-dijo Allison.

-En realidad creo que cuando ustedes comienzan a pensar, yo ya termine de hacerlas.-dijo la morena.-Así es como funciono, trato de ir un paso adelante.

-¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿En tus clases de defensa personal?

-No, en realidad no.-dijo EJ.-Alguien me dijo: _"Para ganar, tienes que estar tres pasos delante de tu contrincante."_ Así que suelo tomarlo en cuenta, y no, no pregunten quien lo dijo, no lo recuerdo.

-Va a llegar un día en que Allison pueda al menos darte un golpe.-dijo Alexis.-Está un poco atrasada, pero con persistencia y entrenamiento, podremos hacer algo con ella.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? Quiero un combate en forma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para dejar de tratar de competir?-pregunto él.-Son hermanas, deben ayudarse no competir.

-Nos ayudamos.-aclaro EJ.-Con cada competencia nos ayudamos.

-Y nos gusta competir.-dijo Allison.-Es una forma de esforzarnos y de superarnos a nosotras mismas.

-En ese caso, utilícenlo a su favor.-dijo él.-Entrenen y antes de lo que piensan, estarán peleando entre ustedes.

-Fantástico.-dijo EJ.-Muero por patearte el trasero, hermana mayor.

-O quizá yo te lo patee a ti, hermana menor.-dijo Allison pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Nunca lo verán tus ojos.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Se ha ido.-dijo Victoria a su esposo.

-Lo se.-dijo él.

-Eso significa que estamos solos y que podemos hablar sin problemas.-dijo ella.

-¿Existe algún tema que quieras hablar?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Es sobre Felicity.

Felicity, el tema entre ellos que no parecía terminar, parecía que siempre volvía a salir su nombre, sobre todo desde que se habían enterado que ella y Kip estaban en Beacon Hills, al parecer no confiaban en él, no creían que pudiera hacer lo necesario si la situación lo requiriese, así que ahora cada vez que se quedaban solos, cómo en esa ocasión que los chicos y Gerard estaban en el instituto, Victoria aprovechaba para intentar conseguir más información de lo que tenía.

-Creí que habíamos acordado olvidar ese tema.-dijo él.

-¿Tú la olvidaste?-pregunto ella.

-No, pero la he dejado atrás.-dijo Chris.-No tienes nada que preocuparte, no voy a verla ni intentar algo

-¿Se puede decir lo mismo de ella?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo él.-Ya no soy el chico que ella conoce y ella no es la chica que yo conozco, no sé qué se pueda esperar de ella.

-¿Y qué hay del chico?-pregunto ella.- ¿Kip?

-Jefferson.-dijo Chris.-Pero sí, todo el mundo lo llama Kip.

-¿Crees que intente acercarse a ti o a las chicas?-pregunto Victoria.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris.-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Son sus hermanas.

-Él nunca supo que tenía una familia, su madre y yo acordamos no decirle sobre ustedes, y de cualquier manera dudo que siquiera me reconocería si me viera.-dijo él.-La última vez que hable con él fue hace más de 10 años, no lo he visto desde que tení años de edad, rompí todos los lazos que tenía con ellos, puedes estar segura de que no se acercara a ninguna de ellas.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Porque no quiero a mis hijas cerca de él.

-Eso no sucederá.-dijo él.-Ni Kip ni Felicity intentaran acercarse a cualquiera de ellas.

-Excelente.-dijo ella.

-Pero quiero que me prometas que ustedes tampoco se acercaran a ellos.-dijo Chris.-Eres la jefa, quiero que los mantengas lejos de ellos.

-Mientras no hagan nada, no les haremos nada.-dijo Victoria.-Pero en el momento en que hagan algo incriminatorio, nos encargaremos de ellos.

-En el momento en que hagan algo que lo incrimine, me lo dices.-dijo Chris.-Yo me hare cargo de ellos.

-Para que los dejes ir.-dijo ella.

-Si dices eso, es porque dudas de mi.-dijo él.-Quizá en algún momento significaban algo, pero ahora lo más importante es la causa por la que hacemos las cosas.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no podemos encargarnos nosotros?-pregunto ella.-Si lo más importante es la causa, ¿Por qué no podemos eliminarlos nosotros?

-Porque tengo que hacerlo yo.-dijo él.-Los deje vivir una vez, todo lo que hagan será mi culpa, así que es mi deber eliminarlos.

-¿Y cómo sé que lo harás?-pregunto ella.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.-dijo él.-Quiero que esté tema se termine Victoria, renuncie e mi vida con ellos, los deje, así que no voy a volver.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.

-Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo conmigo.-dijo él.-Ahora, ¿tienes algo más que hablar o puedo seguir trabajando solo?

-Tengo algo más.-dijo Victoria.-Sobre EJ.

-¿Qué pasa con Emma?-pregunto él.

-¿No te parece raro que quiera cambiar de look?-pregunto ella.

-Es una adolescente.-dijo él.-Tiene una crisis de identidad o algo parecido.

-No, es algo más.-dijo Victoria.-No me parece que sea solo por la adolescencia.

-¿Crees que esté pasando algo más que no está diciéndonos?-pregunto él.

-No sería la primera vez que nos oculta información.-dijo ella.-Y creo que tiene algo que ver con su pasado.

-Bueno, no podemos impedir que investigue.-dijo él.-Es su vida, Victoria, es normal que quiera recordara o al menos saber que sucedió en ella.

-No estoy en contra de que lo haga.-dijo Victoria.-Estoy en contra de que lo haga a nuestras espaldas.

-Creo que eso es algo en lo que tenemos que darle espacio.-dijo Chris.-Cuando esté lista nos dirá lo que sucede en realidad.

-Iré a abrir la puerta.-dijo ella al oír el timbre de la puerta principal.-No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Lo se.-dijo él.

Victoria salió de su despacho dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, cuando habían encontrado a EJ en la carretera, ninguno pensó que esa pequeña iba a convertirse en alguien tan importante, decidieron dejarla en el hospital y que servicios sociales se hiciera cargo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran las únicas personas a las que reconocía, decidieron darle una oportunidad, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se había convertido en un miembro más de su pequeña familia.

-¿Quién era, Victoria?-pregunto Chris al oír abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Porque no lo vez por ti mismo.-pidió su esposa.

-Felicity.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie.

-Mia, por favor.-dijo ella.-Todos me llaman así, y tú lo sabes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mia?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Sé que se supone que no debería estar aquí, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes.-dijo ella.-Sin que EJ escuchara.

-Toma asiento.-pidió Chris.- ¿Puedo ofrecerte agua o café?

-No gracias.-dijo ella.-Tengo que ir a trabajar, solamente quiero hablar con ustedes.

-Algo relacionado con mi hija.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Qué quieres con ella?

-Cómo ya saben, soy la psicóloga del instituto y por petición de algunos maestros EJ está asistiendo a consulta.-dijo la rubia.-La consideran un tanto impertinente.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste?-pregunto Chris.-Podíamos haber ido al instituto.

-Porque no tiene nada que ver con el instituto.-dijo ella.-Lo que me trajo aquí, es más bien algo personal.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos dices que quieres?-pregunto Victoria.-Dejemos de rodeos.

-Creo que EJ puede ser mi sobrina.-dijo Mia.-Creo que EJ puede ser una Hale.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Victoria.-Eso es una estupidez.

-Victoria.-advirtió Chris.- ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-El primero en sospechar fue Derek, y yo a lo largo de las terapias me he dado cuenta de que guarda no solo cierto parecido físico con Anna, si no que su forma de pensar y actuar sigue un patrón similar.-dijo Mia.-Y no creo que seamos los únicos que lo pensamos, John, Melissa, Lydia, y algunos otros en el pueblo, piensan que EJ puede ser Anna.

-Creo que sabría si mi hija fuera una de ustedes.-dijo Victoria.

-Voy a ignorar el tono de sus palabras e iré directo a la cuestión que me trajo aquí.-dijo Mia.-Lo que busco es que me den acceso a EJ.

-No.-dijo Victoria.-No se acercaran a mi hija.

-Si es Anna, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo en reclamarla.-dijo Mia.-No pueden evitarlo.

-Esperamos durante más de un mes para que alguno de ustedes apareciera, pero nunca lo hicieron.-dijo Chris.- ¿Por qué acercarse ahora?

-Porque no sabíamos que Anna podría estar viva.-dijo Mia.-Si no recuerdas, tú hermana incendio su casa con toda mi familia dentro, la única razón por la que Kip y yo estamos vivos fue porque tuvimos que retrasar el viaje.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones para pensar que EJ es tu sobrina?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Aparte de que al parecer tiene ciertas habilidades, su físico es parecido al de Anna, o al que debió tener?-pregunto Mia.-Las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado, sus pensamientos, sus actitudes, todo es la forma en que se comporta, incluso la forma en que desafía a sus profesores, todo es la forma en la que Anna se comportaría.

-¿Tienes algo más que eso?-pregunto Chris.

-Si no podemos acceder a ella, no podemos obtener pruebas con un sustento mayor.-dijo ella.-Y ella suele cerrarse en cuanto mencionamos su pasado, así que no podemos tener más.

-¿Quieres que de demos acceso a nuestra hija sin nada más que teorías?-pregunto Victoria.-Lo siento, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Miren, estoy aquí.-dijo ella.-Y eso prueba mi buena voluntad.

-¿Tu buena voluntad?-pregunto Victoria.

-Si EJ es mi sobrina, quiero ser parte de su vida.-dijo Mia.-Y podría averiguarlo sin que ustedes lo supieran, pero estoy aquí, pidiendo su permiso para asegurarme si es parte de mi familia o no.

-No la vas a alejar de nosotros.-dijo Chris.-Es nuestra hija.

-¿Y qué harán si resulta ser una mujer lobo?-pregunto Mia.- ¿La mataran? ¿La quemaran viva como hicieron con sus padres y el resto de su familia?

-Es mi hija, Mia.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie.-Y no voy a dejar que nadie la toque.

-Y quizá sea mi sobrina.-dijo ella.-Tengo derechos.

-Perdieron todos sus derechos cuando se convirtió en una Argent.-dijo Victoria.-Ustedes no son más que un par de desconocidos para ella, y no van a tocarla.

-¿Y por qué somos unos desconocidos?-pregunto Mia.-Si Kate no hubiera provocado ese incendio, ni siquiera la hubieran conocido.

-Es suficiente, Mia.-dijo Chris.-No los quiero cerca de Emma, Mia, ni a ti ni a Derek, y de ser posible que ni siquiera Kip se acerque a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando recuerde?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Cuánto fue tu familia la que mato sus familia?

-Nosotros somos su familia ahora.-dijo Chris.-Y haremos lo que siempre hacemos, trabajaremos en ello, es solo un nuevo eslabón.

-Lo único que pido es que me permitan acercarme a ella.-dijo Mia.-Averiguar más sobre ella.

-No, no te lo permitimos.-dijo Victoria.-Que interactúes con ella en la escuela, te lo paso, pero una vez fuera de la escuela te quiero lejos de ella.

-No pueden mentirle por siempre.-dijo Mia.-Ella tiene derecho a saber que sucedió.

-No vamos a mentirle, porque no sabemos si es tu sobrina o no.-dijo Chris.-Y sí, tiene derecho a saber quién es, pero lo va averiguar por sí misma, no porque tú y tu sobrino desean con tanta desesperación recuperar a su familia que creen ver a alguien en alguien que posiblemente no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Voy a proteger a mi hija.-dijo Victoria.-Acérquense a ella, y los matare, ¿estamos claro?

-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto Mia.

-Es una promesa.-dijo ella.-Y créeme cuando digo que cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Y qué pasa si ella se acerca?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Debo alejarla?

-Si ella se acerca, quiere decir que recordó.-dijo Chris.-Y si ella recuerda, estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella va a querer seguir siendo de tu familia cuando descubra lo que Kate hizo?-pregunto la rubia.-Quizá decida irse a vivir conmigo o con Derek.

-Es mi hija, es hija de Victoria y es hermana de Allison.-dijo él.-La conozco Mia, es posible que ella desee establecer una relación con ustedes, pero no nos dejara aun lado.

-Supongo que ya veremos que decide hacer cuando suceda.-dijo Mia poniéndose de pie.

-Lleva 6 años sin recordar.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará?

-¿Conoces a Scott McCall?-pregunto Mia.

-Tengo el placer.-dijo la pelirroja.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que significa Anna para él.-dijo Mia.-Si él descubre que EJ es Anna, o tiene la más mínima sospecha de que se trata de la misma chica, ira hasta el fin del mundo para traerla de vuelta, y eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Anna es Lia?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Te ha hablado sobre ella?-pregunto Mia.

-Hemos intercambiado algunas palabras.-dijo él.

-Espero que hayas podido apreciar lo que significa para él.-dijo Mia.-Scott es especial, igual que Anna, así que no dudes ni un momento en que la traerá de regreso.

-El único problema es que EJ no es Anna.-dijo Chris.-Aun si una prueba de ADN dice que lo es, han pasado 6 años, las cosas han cambiado.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo Mia.-No se molesten en acompañarme, conozco el camino de regreso.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que Scott y Anna son especiales?-pregunto Victoria viéndola salir de la biblioteca.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris.-Anna fue la que le puso a Kip el sobrenombre, fuera de eso, no se mucho sobre ella.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto su esposa.

-No, pero voy a averiguarlo.-dijo él.-Tarde o temprano, averiguare que tiene de especial.

-Lo dije en serio.-dijo Victoria.-Cuando dije que si se acercaban a EJ los mataría.

-Y es en serio cuando dije que protegeré a Emma sobre toda las cosas.-dijo él.-Incluso si eso significa protegerla de ellos o de otros cazadores.

-¿Hay una amenaza implícita?-pregunto ella.

-Tómalo como desees.-dijo él antes de abandonar la sala y dejarla sola.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Un Mustang del 67 azul marino no era difícil de observar, así que en el momento en que vio ese auto aparcarse en una de las plazas del estacionamiento, se bajó de su auto y se dirigió a enfrentar a su conductor.

-Lindo auto.-dijo EJ cuando Kip bajo del auto.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo él.-El tuyo no sé qué da atrás.

-Hubiera preferido el tuyo.-dijo ella.-Pero conoces a las padres, son sobre protectores.

-Solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros.-dijo él.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-En realidad si puedes.-dijo ella.- ¿Conoces a Lydia Martin?

-Sí, tengo el placer.-dijo Kip.- ¿Que con eso?

-Probablemente necesite de tu ayuda.-dijo ella distraídamente al observar a cierto rubio entrar al instituto.- ¿Ese es Isaac Lahey?

-Eso creo.-dijo Kip siguiendo su mirada.- ¿De que necesitas mi ayuda?

-¿Te puedo decir más tarde?-pregunto EJ.-Tengo que hablar con alguien primero.

-Por supuesto.-dijo él.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy totalmente bien.-dijo ella.-Te veo más tarde.

-Estás loca.-musito Kip negando con la cabeza al verla alejarse.

-No está loca, es peculiar.-dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.- ¿Eres Kip Argent, verdad?

-El mismo.-dijo él.- ¿Y tú eres? No tengo el placer de conocerte oficialmente.

-Alexis Cullen.-dijo Alexis estrechando su mano.-El primo de esa loca.

-¿Y vienes a defender su honor?-pregunto Kip.- ¿O algo parecido?

-En realidad no.-dijo él.-Quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Quieres proponerme algo?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

-Creo que sé que quiere EJ, algo que tiene que ver con Lydia.-dijo él.-Quiero que me digas que es lo que te pide.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo?-pregunto Kip.

-Llámalo una confirmación de información.-dijo Alexis.-Lydia es mi amiga y no quiero que nadie juegue con ella.

-Tienes al chico equivocado.-negó Kip.-Si el favor de EJ va por ese camino, me temo que voy a tener que negarme, no soy esa clase de chico.

-¿Te gustan las chicos?-pregunto Alexis sorprendido.

-No soy gay.-dijo Kip.-Me gustan las chicas.

-¿Y porque no aceptarías salir con Lydia?-pregunto Alexis.-Es guapa, es inteligente y es popular.

-Cuando salgo con una chica, es porque tengo un interés en ella.-dijo Kip.-No porque otra chica desea hacer de cupido y me lo pide.

-¿Lydia no te gusta?-pregunto Alexis.

-No dije eso.-dijo Kip.-Dije que si EJ me pidiera salir con ella, no lo haría.

-Entonces, ¿saldrías con Lydia porque te gusta?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿O qué?

-No, ni siquiera porque me gusta saldría con ella.-dijo Kip.-No con EJ sobre mis espaldas esperando que lo haga.

-Me gustas Kip.-dijo Alexis.-Creo que podemos será amigos.

-Sí, no puedo decir lo mismo.-dijo Kip.-Pero supongo que si te llego a conocer, quizá cambie la opinión que tengo sobre ti.

-Supongo que ninguno conoce lo suficiente al otro para poder tener una opinión.-dijo Alexis.

-Pero conocemos a nuestras familias.-dijo Kip.-Créeme, queda mucho camino para recorrer para que seamos amigos.

-No creo que EJ piense igual.-dijo Alexis.-Ella es tu amiga.

-No diría que es mi amiga.-dijo Kip.-Aun no.

-Pero lo será.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú y yo no lo seremos?

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos con el tiempo.-dijo Kip.-Tengo clase de química, es mejor que vaya.

-Sí, supongo que te veré en el almuerzo.-dijo Alexis.-O en clases de literatura.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo Kip.-Un placer conocerte, Alexis.

-El placer es mío.-dijo Alexis.

Observo al rubio alejarse en dirección al salón de química, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se refería con que conocían a sus familias, ¿Kip sabía que ellos eran cazadores? Porque hasta donde él estaba enterado, sí, se sabía que el incendio había sido provocado por su tía Kate, pero nunca se supieron sus razones para hacerlos, y para responder sus dudas tenía dos opciones, una, quedare con las dudas, dos, tenía que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-De acuerdo, solo encontré una cosa en internet sobre la Kamina.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Es el lagarto gigante que me ataco a mí y a Derek anoche.-dijo Stiles.-Ya descubrimos quien es.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto ella.

-De acuerdo, quizá descubrimos que es.-dijo Stiles.-Una abominación de un cambia forma.

-Entonces siguen sin saber quién se transforma es esa abominación.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Stiles al verla acercarse a él.-EJ, estas demasiado cerca.

-¿Por sigues oliendo raro?-pregunto EJ olfateando el cuello del castaño.

-Debes de dejar de hacer eso.-dijo Stiles alejándose de EJ.-Eres peor que Scott.

-No es mi culpa de que sigas oliendo raro.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué hueles raro?

-Quizá no me bañe bien.-dijo Stiles.-Aléjate de mí, cachorra queriendo olisquear todo a su paso.

-Me arrepiento que haberlo mencionado.-dijo ella.- ¿Que encontraste?

-Es una especie de jaguar de América del Sur que va tras los asesinos.-dijo Stiles.

-Esta cosa no es un jaguar.-dijo Scott.-Quizá una serpiente o un lagarto.

-Dejémoslo en un reptil.-dijo EJ.-Ni uno ni otro.

-Sí, y yo no soy exactamente un asesino.-dijo Stiles.

-Sí, pero lo viste matar a alguien, por lo que probablemente tenga intenciones de matarte.-dijo Scott.-Todavía trata de matarte y probablemente no se detenga hasta que estés muerto.

-Quizá podamos hacer un trato.-dijo EJ.-Su identidad por la cabeza de Stiles.

-¿Crees que acepte?-pregunto Scott.

-Es un buen trato, ¿no?-pregunto EJ.-Le entregaríamos al único testigo de su crimen, va a poder matarlo o hacer lo que desee con él, lo que le dará prácticamente inmunidad.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Scott.- ¿Cómo crees que podamos contactarlo?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.- ¿Tendrá twitter?

-Saben, a veces comienzo a cuestionarme esta "amistad".-dijo Stiles al verlos alejarse en su mundo.

No supo en realidad si lo escucharon e ignoraron, o sencillamente estaban tan enfocados el uno con el otro que ni siquiera escucharon sus palabras, y no es que se sintiera mal, estaba acostumbrándose a verlos ignorar todo el mundo mientras charlan o sencillamente mientras intercambian miradas tímidas y avergonzadas, cosa que ellos negaran pero que es cierta, era más bien que se sentía incómodo, como una pieza que no terminaba de encajar en su pequeño mundo.

-¿No te sientas a un lado de Scott?-pregunto Stiles al verla tomar un asiento detrás del que le comedia.

-Me gusta más detrás de ti.-dijo EJ.-Es mejor.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el chico.-Ahora, el tema, Isaac.

-¿Crees que vino por una razón?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Crees que el retiro de los cargos no es coincidencia?

-Creo que hay algo más.-dijo Stiles.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.- ¿Creen que sea cosa de Derek?

-Lo más probable.-dijo Scott.-Quiere matar al Kamina, así que supongo que quiere todas sus armas listas.

-Puedo tratar de hablar con Víctor.-dijo EJ.-Quizá consiga algo de información.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde las últimas palabras de Víctor?-pregunto Stiles.-No te quiere cerca, EJ, no te dirá nada, sea lo que sea que Derek le haya dicho, funciona demasiado bien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo EJ.-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras que Derek actúa.

-No lo haremos.-dijo Scott.-Solo tenemos que planear esto con exactitud.

-¡Oye, Testículo izquierdo y derecho!-llamo Jackson a los chicos sentándose detrás del moreno.- ¿Qué demonios es un Kamina?

-Dime una cosa, Jackie.-pidió EJ.- ¿Eres un idiota o finges serlo?

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu perro guardia?-pregunto Jackson.

-Amarrado en su casita.-dijo ella.- ¿Quieres hacerle compañía? Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar otra correa.

-De acuerdo, presten atención.-ordeno Finstock impidiendo que el rubio le respondiera.-Un aviso rápido antes de empezar, algunos, como McCall, quizá quieran empezar sus propios grupos de trabajo, porque el examen de mañana será terriblemente difícil y no estoy seguro de que yo mismo pueda aprobarlo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo EJ.-Usted hizo el examen, eso significa que tiene que poder responderlo.

-EJ, no me lleves la contraria.-dijo Finstock.-Mejor ayúdale a tu novio a estudiar.

-¿Novio?-pregunto EJ.

-McCall.-dijo Finstock.

-No somos novios.-dijo Scott.-Solo somos amigos.

-Quisiera tener una amiga como ella.-dijo Finstock mirando a EJ.

-¿Que primero lo evite por días y después los fastidie hasta que se cansa?-pregunto Scott mirando a la morena.

-Tu sabes que te gusta.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.

-No.-dijo Finstock.-Una amiga atractiva por la que se me cae la baba.

-Solo somos amigos.-dijo EJ.-Scotty boy y yo no hacemos nada, más que las reuniones que organizamos en la mayoría de las noches en el bosque.

-Vamos EJ, estás hiriéndome, ¿estás olvidando nuestros encuentros furtivos en el armario del conserje?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué tal los de la oficina de tu abuelo?

-Me gustan más los de la oficina del entrenador.-dijo EJ.-Tienen más adrenalina.

-Sí, es por eso que pienso que son novios.-dijo Finstock.-Ese coqueteo y esas miradas entre ustedes.

-Pero no lo somos.-dijo EJ.-Somos amigos, buenos amigos.

-Los mejores.-apoyo Scott.

-Que quieren ser algo más pero que son demasiado tontos para negarlo.-dijo Stiles.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron los dos adolescentes golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Stiles sobándose la cabeza.-Porque llevo semanas viendo como lo hacen y aún sigue siendo escalofriante.

-Es suficiente.-advirtió Finstock.-Necesito un voluntario en el pizarrón para responder la primera pregunta, ¿quién la tiene? Vamos, vamos, chicos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott girándose a Jackson.-Habla.

-Derek me llamo para reunirme con él.-dijo Jackson.-Y me paralizo.

-Es son modales.-dijo EJ.- ¿Así tratara a todos sus invitados?

-Paralizado del cuello hacia abajo.-dijo Jackson.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?

-Esa sensación me es familiar.-dijo Stiles.

-Espera, ¿por qué Derek te pone a prueba?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Por qué pensaría que eres tú?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?-pregunto Jackson.

-Quizá porque eres un idiota.-dijo EJ.

-No soy al único al que buscan.-dijo Jackson mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

-Espera, ¿ellos creen que es Lydia?-pregunto Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Jackson.-Todo lo que he oído es su nombre y algo sobre química.

-¡Jackson!-grito Finstock.- ¿Tienes algo que quieras compartir con el resto de la clase?

-Solo una eterna admiración por mi entrenador.-dijo Jackson.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte.-dijo Finstock.- ¡Ahora cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú también Argent!

-¿Tiene que gritar en mi oído?-pregunto EJ sobándose el oído.-Escucho perfectamente, no hay necesidad de que grite.

-¡Es para que las palabras penetren tu cráneo!-grito Finstock.

-Bueno, lo hicieron.-dijo EJ.-Creo que están retumbando y van hacerme explotar la cabeza.

-Excelente.-dijo Finstock.- ¿Alguien más?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo EJ.-Creo que me he quedado sorda del oído izquierdo, pero estoy bien.

-McCall deja de coquetear con Argent.-ordeno Finstock.-Y lo mismo para ti, Argent.

-Nosotros no coquetea… ¿Qué?-pregunto ella al ver que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás usando maquillaje?-pregunto Finstock.- ¿Y es un nuevo corte de cabello?

-¿Por qué todos se sorprenden?-pregunto ella.-Soy una mujer, puedo maquillarme y contarme el cabello cuantas veces quiera.

-Pero no lo haces.-dijo Finstock.-No eres como el resto de las mujeres, formas parte de la minoría que no les importa en absoluto el maquillaje o la moda.

-No sé si eso es un cumplido o no.-dijo ella.

-Es un cumplido.-dijo el entrenador.-No olvides eso.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto EJ a Stiles cuando el entrenador se alejó.

-Ni idea.-dijo el castaño.-No creo que Finstock funcione de manera normal.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber que no es ella?-pregunto Scott jalando a Stiles.

-Porque miré a los ojos de esa cosa, ¿sí?-pregunto Stiles.-Y lo qui fue pura maldad.-dijo Stiles.-Y cuando miro a los ojos de Lydia, solo veo un 50 por ciento de maldad.

-¿Solo 50?-pregunto EJ.

-De acuerdo, quizá un 60.-dijo Stiles.-Tú sabes, pero no más de un 40 en un buen día.

-Stiles, ese no es un buen argumento.-dijo Scott.

-Lo apoyo totalmente.-dijo EJ.-Los ojos de una persona te pueden engañar.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no es ella.-dijo Stiles.-No puede serlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lydia está bien!

-Después de la salida del sábado, nos hicimos más unidas.-dijo EJ.-Veré si puedo averiguar algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir que más unidas?-pregunto Stiles.-Pensé que era la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

-Lo es.-dijo la morena.-Pero hay algo familiar en ella, supongo que también puede ser mi mejor amiga.

-Genial.-dijo Stiles.-Hazlo.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Derek cree que Lydia es el Kamina.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué piensa hacerle?

-Según sus palabras, matarla.-dijo Stiles.-O eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué lo venció?

-Solo digo lo que Derek dijo.-dijo Stiles.-Dijo que cuando encontrara al Kamina, lo iba matar.

-¿Pero no lo hará, verdad?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué tal si es inocente?

-Derek no la mataría sin pruebas.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, ¿la pone a prueba como hizo con Jackson, no?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Pero cuándo y dónde?

-Creo que aquí y ahora.-dijo Scott al ver a Isaac y Erica entrar al salón.

-No dejare que la toquen.-dijo EJ antes de sentarse en la mesa de la pelirroja.-Entonces Lydia, ¿nada que decir?

-¿Adoro tu blusa?-pregunto Lydia.-Pero odio los zapatos.

-Son converse.-dijo EJ.-Converse negros, un clásico.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo Lydia.-Pero sí mal no recuerdo el sabado compraste al menos 7 pares de zapatos, pudiste haber usado esos.

-Lydia, sé que dije que quiero un cambio, pero voy a empezar poco a poco.-dijo EJ.-Ya utilice los pantalones y la blusa, quizá mañana utilice los zapatos.

-¿Quizá?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pasos de bebe, Lydia.-dijo ella.-Pasos de bebe.

-¿Y qué hay del peinado?-pregunto Lydia.-No estas luciéndolo.

-Me gusta peinarme.-repuso la morena.-Me gusta intentar todo tipos de recogidos.

-Sí, pero el corte no luce.-dijo Lydia.-Quizá el flequillo si lo luzcas, pero el corte solo lucirá con el cabello suelto.

-No soy de utilizar el cabello suelto.-dijo EJ.-Me estorba cuando voy al bosque o cuando entreno.

-Entonces utiliza semirecogidos.-dijo Lydia.-De esa manera tendrás la mitad de cabello recogido y no será tan difícil de manejar.

-Lo intentare.-dijo EJ.-Pero debo menciona que utilizare gorros.

-¿Cuándo no utilizas uno?-pregunto Lydia.

-Cuando quiero que vean el peinado que realice, cómo hoy.-dijo EJ.-Pero debo admitir que tal cosa no pasa muy a menudo.

-Debí haber aceptado tu oferta para revisar tu armario.-dijo Lydia.-No estaríamos teniendo está conversación de haberlo hecho.

-Podemos hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Está noche.

-¿Y me dejaras dar lo que quiera?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Lo pensare.-dijo EJ.

-Funciona para mí.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Hoy después de clases?

-Saliendo de clases podemos ir a hacer algo y después irnos juntas a mi casa.-dijo EJ.-Le llamare a papá y le pediré que venga por Gray.

-Sigo sin saber porque nombran a sus autos.-dijo Lydia.

-Sigo sin saber porque tienes un armario más grande que el mío y el de Allison juntas.-dijo EJ.

-Bien jugado.-dijo Lydia.-Bien jugado.

-Lo se.-dijo EJ.-Lo sé.

La pelirroja volvió a su libro y le permitió mirar a sus dos amigos que le levantaron el pulgar en señal de que había hecho, iba a tener que hablar con Scott sobre lo de espiar conversaciones ajenas.

-Einstein dijo una vez: "Dos cosas son infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana. Y no estoy seguro acerca del universo."-recito Harris.-Yo mismo he encontrado estupidez infinita.

-¿La ve todas las mañana frente al espejo?-pregunto EJ al ver que golpeaba a Stiles en el hombro.

-Así que, para combatir la plaga de vagancia en mi clase, van a combinar los esfuerzos con unos experimentos en grupo.-dijo Harris ignorando a la pelirroja.-Veamos si dos cabezas son mejores que una, o en el caso del señor Stilinski, menos que una.

-Y en su caso, menos de la mitad de una.-dijo EJ.

-¿Siempre tiene que defenderlo?-pregunto Harris.

-No me gusta que ofendan a mi familia.-dijo EJ.

-Él no es su familia.-observo Harris.

-Alguien dijo: "Los amigos son la única familia que tu escoges.".-dijo EJ.-Creo es acertado.

-También será acertado separarlos.-dijo Harris.

-No sé si lo ha notado, pero no estoy sentado con él.-dijo EJ.

-Srta. Argent, no estoy de humor para soportar detención.-dijo Harris.-No me haga castigarla.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Continúe.

-Erica, agarra la primera estación, empezarás con... No he pedido voluntarios.-dijo Harris al ver todas las manos levantadas.-Pongan sus pequeñas manos hormonales abajo.

-Es popular.-dijo EJ.

-Empieza con el señor McCall.-dijo Harris.

-¿Lo hizo para molestarme?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harris.

-No soy una mujer celosa, profesor.-dijo EJ.-Quizá un poco posesiva, pero confió en Scott, sé que no se meterá con la primera zorra con la que se encuentre.

-De acuerdo, los dos siguiente.-dijo Harris ignorando a la morena.-Isaac con la Srta. Argent.

-¿Cuál señorita Argent?-pregunto EJ.

-La Srta. Argent 2.-dijo Harris.-Por orden alfabético, vendría siendo usted.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Justo detrás de Scott y Erica?

-Confía en Scott, ¿verdad?-pregunto Harris.-No tiene por qué molestarle.

-No, en realidad me parece perfecto.-dijo EJ.-Quiero tener una charla con Isaac.

-Bien.-dijo Harris.-A tu lugar.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Al terminar la clase y después de ver que la prueba que Isaac y Erica se encargaron de hacer, Scott, Stiles, Allison y EJ se encerraron en la primera oficina abierta que encontraron, necesitaban encontrar una solución al problema o Lydia terminaría con la cabeza despegada de su cuerpo.

-Derek está afuera esperando a Lydia.-dijo Scott.

-¿Esperando para matarla?-pregunto Allison.

-Si cree que es el Kamina, entonces sí.-dijo Scott.-Especialmente después de lo que pasó en la piscina.

-No es ella.-dijo Stiles.

-Stiles, ella no paso la prueba, amigo.-dijo Scott.-Nada sucedió.

-No, no puede ser ella.-dijo Stiles.

-Debe haber otra razón por la que no paso la prueba.-dijo EJ.-Lydia no es el Kamina.

-No importa, porque Derek piensa que sí lo es.-dijo Allison.-Entonces, encontremos una manera de convencerlo que está equivocado o buscamos una manera de protegerla.

-Está bien, no creo que él vaya a hacer algo aquí, en la escuela.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y que hay después dela escuela?-pregunto Allison.

-Yo me iré con ella.-dijo EJ.-No se acercara si estoy con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Créeme, no lo hará.-dijo EJ.

-No voy a confiar en eso.-dijo Allison.- ¿Y si podemos probar que Derek está equivocado?

-¿Hasta las 15:00?-pregunto Stiles.

-Puede haber algo en el bestiario.-dijo Allison.

-¿Te refieres al libro de 900 páginas escritas en latín que nadie puede leer?-pregunto Stiles.-Buena suerte con eso.

-Se de alguien que puede.-dijo Allison mirando a su hermana.

-Estoy oxidada en latín.-dijo EJ.-Hace años que no lo práctico, posiblemente ni pueda leer la primera línea.

-Puedes hacerlo.-dijo Allison.-Si leíste un párrafo completo después de perder la memoria, esto ser pan comido.

-¿Hablas latín?-pregunto Stiles.

-Entre otros idiomas.-asintió EJ.-Allison, no puedo, después de eso no lo he practicado, no sé con exactitud las traducciones.

-Puedes intentarlo.-dijo Allison.-Necesitamos que lo intentes.

-No puedo.-dijo EJ.-Pero que yo no pueda no significa que no podamos traducirlo, conozco a alguien que puede.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bryan.-dijo EJ.-He visto entre sus cosas escritos en diferentes idiomas, creo uno de ellos es el latín.

-¿Un profesor?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Estás bromeando?

-Mira, le diremos que es para un proyecto escolar o inventaremos algo.-dijo EJ.-Scott y yo hablaremos con él y lo convenceremos que nos ayude.

-¿Por qué Scott y tú?-pregunto Allison.

-Porque utilizaremos lo que piensa que tenemos como un arma.-dijo EJ.-No te preocupes, solo lo tomare de la mano.

-¿Y si no puede?-pregunto Stiles.

-Volvemos al plan inicial.-dijo EJ.-No dejare que Derek se acerque a Lydia.

-Y yo no dejare que la pongas en peligro.-dijo Allison.

-Entonces tenemos que ganar tiempo.-dijo EJ mirando a Scott.-O que alguien lo gane por nosotros.

-Puedo hablar con Derek.-dijo Scott.-Quizá convencerlo de que nos dé una posibilidad de probar que no es ella, pero si algo sucede, chicos, dejen que yo lo maneje, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Tú no puedes curarte como yo.-dijo Scott.-No quiero que salgas herida.

-Puedo protegerme.-dijo Allison sacando una ballesta de su bolsa.- ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo más?

-Simplemente no quiero que salgas herida.-dijo Scott.-En serio, si algo sale mal, llámame, ¿sí? No me importa si tu padre se entera, llama, manda un mensaje, grita, lo que sea, te escuchare y te encontrare lo más rápido que pueda.

-Eso es lindo y muy romántico.-dijo EJ.-Pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que hacer esto.

-Tenemos hasta las 15:00.-dijo Scott.

-Después de eso estaré con Lydia todo el tiempo.-dijo EJ.-Ni Derek ni ninguno de sus betas se acercara conmigo y con Alexis cerca.

-¿Involucraras a Alexis?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Te recuerdo que es un cazador?

-Es amigo de Lydia, por lo que vi el sábado, parece ser su mejor amiga.-dijo EJ.-En todo caso, no le diré que quieren matarla, solo le diré que está en problemas y tenemos que cuidar de ella.

-¿Y que pasara cuando descubra que le mentiste?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué descubra que son hombres lobo?

-Lo noqueamos.-dijo EJ ganándose una mirada incrédula de los otros.-De acuerdo, intentamos controlarlo antes de que mate a alguno.

-EJ, no te metas con los hombres lobo.-pidió Scott.-Por favor, solo mantente lejos y deja que yo lo controle.

-Puedo cuidarme a mí misma, muchísimas gracias.-dijo EJ.-Deja que yo me encargue de mí.

-¿Llevas también una ballesta?-pregunto Stiles.

-No.-dijo EJ levantándose el pantalón.-Llevo una docena de cuchillos.

-¿Y eso los detendrá?-pregunto Scott.

-Si sabes dónde tirar, los detendrá.-dijo EJ.-Y yo sé dónde tirar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿No vamos?

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Imprimir las copias del libro fue lo fácil, un poco más difícil fue planear que decir y que hacer, pero lo difícil, fue hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

-Hola profesor.-dijo EJ entrando al salón arrastrando a Scott tras ella.

-EJ.-dijo Bryan.-No es hora de clase, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi profesor?-pregunto ella.

-En varias ocasiones has dicho que no me quieres.-dijo él.-Así que necesitas algo, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Vamos, profesor, nunca he dicho eso.-dijo EJ.

-Lo has hecho.-dijo Scott.-Decenas de veces.

-¿Ves?-pregunto Bryan.-Así que dudo que hayas venido por solo verme, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Si lo pone de esa manera, puede hacer algo por mí, por nosotros en realidad.-dijo EJ agarrándola la mano a Scott.-Tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo.

-¿Ustedes?-pregunto Bryan riendo.-Discuten la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿Cuándo no tienen desacuerdos?

-Nos gusta discutir.-dijo EJ.-Eso significa más reconciliaciones.

-Salvajes y divertidas.-dijo Scott.

-Con marcas y otras cosas.-completo EJ.

-De acuerdo, demasiada información.-dijo Bryan negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué clase de desacuerdo?

-Comenzamos a investigar un poco, y terminamos peleando por esto.-dijo EJ entregándole las copias.-Está escrito en latín, pensamos que quizá podría ayudarnos un poco.

-Puedo intentarlo.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Qué investigaban?

-Ya sabe.-dijo Scott.-Cosas de misterio.

-¿Les importa si les pregunto de dónde los sacaron?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿El libro?

-Una reliquia familiar.-dijo EJ.

-Interesante familia.-dijo Bryan.-Estoy familiarizado con casi todas las lenguas romances, pero esto está fuera de mi alcance, hace mucho tiempo que no veo nada como esto.

-¿Puede darle una oportunidad?-pregunto Scott.-Un vistazo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.-" _Kamina..._ " ¿Es eso?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Es eso.

-"Como el lobo su poder es mayor en luna llena".-dijo Bryan.-Suena como un hombre lobo.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto EJ.

-Solo digo.-dijo Bryan riendo.-Aquí hay alguna palabras que no reconozco.

-Solo inténtalo.-pidio EJ.-Quiero callarme la boca a Scott.

-Puedes callármela de otra forma.-dijo Scott.

-Quizá más tarde.-dijo EJ.-Primero de esta manera.

-Puedo salir del aula, si quieren.-dijo Bryan.-Incluso puedo poner el seguro.

-No, solo intenté traducirlo.-pidió EJ.-Por favor.

-¿Podrían darme un tiempo?-pregunto Bryan.-Puedo traducirlo de forma correcta en un par de horas.

-En realidad es algo urgente.-dijo Scott.-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.- _"Como el lobo, el Kamina es una criatura social, pero donde el lobo busca una manada, el Kamina busca un amigo."_

-¿" _Un amigo_ "?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Quizá sea solitario.-dijo Bryan.

-Como un adolescente.-dijo EJ.

-Quizá.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Puedo preguntar porque el interés en este tipo de lecturas?

-Somos adolescentes.-dijo Scott.-Nos gusta todo lo que nos de misterio, cosas sobrenaturales y todo lo que a nuestros padres no les gusta.

-E hicimos una apuesta.-dijo EJ.-Y el internet no siempre es confiable, así que le pedí a mi padre uno de sus antiguos libros.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pregunto Bryan.

-Una que decidía quien iba arriba y quien iba abajo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quiere saber detalles?

-No.-dijo Bryan.-Estoy bien sin saber.

-Entonces le agradecemos su tiempo.-dijo EJ pidiéndole la hoja.

-¿Porque no me lo dejas y quizá pueda terminar de traducirlo?-pregunto Bryan.-Puedo darles más información.

-No...-empezó EJ.

-Sería de gran ayuda.-dijo Scott.-Gracias, profesor.

-Los veo en clase.-dijo Bryan.

Scott jalo a EJ fuera del salón de clases de Bryan y de paso la arrastro al armario de suministros del conserje, sí, cliché y no lo más inteligente, pero necesitaba hablar con ella con cierta privacidad.

-¿El armario del conserje?-pregunto ella.- ¿En serio?

-Quiero hablar.-dijo él.

-Sí, ¿sabes que los rumores van a aumentar, verdad?-pregunto ella.-Sí ya decían que éramos algo, ahora tendrán pruebas.

-No me importa.-dijo Scott.-Lo que le dijiste a Lydia en clase de Harris, ¿vas a estar con ella lo que resta del día?

-Sí, pensaba llevarla a mi casa, pero ahora pienso llevarla al centro comercial, al cine, o a cualquier lugar recurrente.-dijo ella.-Espero que si hay gente presente, no la ataquen, no creo que quieran la atención que eso conllevaría.

-Llévala al bosque.-ordeno él.-A la cabaña de Lia, a la que te lleve la noche en que tu abuelo mato al omega.

-No.-dijo ella.-Ni loca.

-EJ, ¿quieres proteger a Lydia o no?-pregunto Scott.-Es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que me lleve a Lydia a una cabaña en medio del bosque?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Por qué simplemente no nos disparas?

-Escúchame, tengo un plan.-dijo Scott.-Y requiero tu ayuda y la de los demás.

-¿Porque siento que esto no me va a gustar?-pregunto ella.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-¿En serio no te pone celosa Erica y sus movimientos?-pregunto Lydia a Allison.-Yo lo estaría.

-Yo no me pongo celosa.-dijo Allison.-Y no creo que Erica logre algo con Scott, no es su tipo.

-Ella es una chica atractiva, Allison.-dijo la pelirroja.-Es el tipo de todos.

-No creo que deba preocuparme por Erica.-dijo Allison.

-¿No?-pregunto Lydia.

-No, creo que debo preocuparme por alguien más cercano.-dijo Allison señalándole el armario del conserje, donde Scott y EJ salían platicando con las cabezas juntas.

-No sé cómo responder eso.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Qué tal diciéndome que no me preocupe?-pregunto la castaña.- ¿Qué tal asegurándome que mi hermana no se intentaría algo con mi novio?

-Ellos son amigos.-dijo Lydia.-Y sí, es cierto que entre ellos hay química, mucha química, pero no significa que vayan a salir juntos.

-Todo el mundo piensa que están juntos.-dijo Allison.-Aun sabiendo que Scott y yo éramos novios, decían que ellos dos tenían algo.

-Quizá porque el resto no los conoce.-dijo Lydia.-Pero tú sí.

-Míralos, Lydia.-ordeno Allison.-Se comunican con la mirada, coqueteen continuamente, charlan con las cabezas juntas y ella deja que él la toque, nadie toca a EJ, nadie.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Allison?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Somos adolescentes, somos raro y cambiamos continuamente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Allison.

-Que no siempre terminamos como queremos.-dijo Lydia.-Algunas veces, terminamos donde pertenecemos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Qué Scott y to no terminaremos juntos porque él pertenece a EJ?

-Mira la hora, tengo terapia.-dijo Lydia.-Nos vemos después.

Y así es como abandonas una conversación que no quieres seguir, en esos momentos agradece que sus padres la hayan forzado a asistir a terapia, pero después de pasar minutos sentada frente a la psicóloga, comienza aburrirse y a preferir haber estado con Allison y sus sentimientos contradictorios sobre Scott y EJ.

-Mariposa.-dijo Lydia.-Mariposa, mariposa.

-¿Lydia?-pregunto Mia al verla quedarse callada ante la imagen.

-Danaus plexippus.-respondió Lydia.

-Que es el nombre científico de...-empezó Mia.

-Mariposa.-dijo Lydia.

-Lydia, ¿cuánto va a costar que te abras?-pregunto Mia.-Ya suficiente tengo con Anna/EJ/no tengo idea de quién soy.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Lydia.-Soy la persona más honesta y abierta que puede haber.

-Yo hubiera dicho lobo.-dijo Mia levantando la última carta.

-Tú eres uno, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lydia.

-No voy a hablar de mi.-dijo Mia.-Vamos a hablar sobre ti.

-¿Quieres saber que pienso?-pregunto Lydia.

-Serviría de mucho.-dijo la rubia.

-Que el karma es una perra.-dijo Lydia.-Kate Argent provoco el incendio a causa de lo que son, sin embargo, si EJ es Anna, termino criando, o ayudando a criar, a una de ellos.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-pregunto Mia.

-Lo hago.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que la tía de tu mejor amiga, pudo haber causado que tu mejor amiga de cuando eras niña no te reconozca?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Qué fue la tía de tu mejor amiga la que provoco que tu mejor amiga no te reconociera?

Maldijo a Mia cientos de veces, había querido fastidiarla un poco, había tratado de conseguir que la dejara respirar un poco, pero finalmente ella fue la única que perdió al utilizar su afirmación en su contra, y sabía que la rubia lo sabía, la sonrisa que esbozo no demostraba otra cosa más que festejo de una victoria, había perdido en su propio juego y ahora iba a tener que pagar la consecuencias, o bueno, hubiera tenido que pagarlas, pero EJ entro a la habitación y todo quedo en el olvido.

-EJ, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mia.- ¿No tocas antes de entrar?

-Lo siento, pensé que estabas sola.-dijo la morena.

-Si necesitas algo, tendrá que esperar.-dijo Mia señalando a Lydia.-Estoy ocupada ahora mismo.

-Tu hora con Lydia debe estar por terminar.-dijo EJ.-Y no tengo ningún problema con que escuche lo que vengo a preguntarte.

-¿Puede esperar?-pregunto Mia.

-No.-dijo EJ.-No voy a tardar mucho, solo son un par de preguntas

-De acuerdo.-dijo la rubia.- ¿Cuáles preguntas?

-¿Conoces el nombre Chris Argent?-pregunto EJ.

-Es el nombre de tu padre, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mia.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Siguiente pregunta, ¿dormiste con Chris Argent?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Mia

-Sí, lo siento, esa fue una mala pregunta.-dijo EJ.-La cambiare, ¿es Chris Argent el padre de tu hijo, Kip Argent?

-No sé qué tiene que ver eso contigo.-dijo Mia.-Es mi vida personal.

-Puedes negarte a contestar, pero me temo que iría directamente con otra fuente, que viene siendo tu hijo.-dijo EJ.-Fuente que creo no tiene idea de que su padre está en una misma zona geográfica.

-¿Qué esperas ganar con esto, EJ?-pregunto Mia.

-Respuestas.-dijo la morena.-Sí, puedes responder la pregunta, lo apreciaría.

-Sí, EJ.-dijo Mia.-Tuve una relación con tu padre hace mucho tiempo, y si, en efecto, tu padre es el padre de Kip.

-Eso te convierte en una Hale, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Si mi padre no mentía, tu eres una Hale.

-Sí.-dijo Mia.

-Y Derek es el primo que le hablo a Kip de mi.-afirmó EJ.-Derek es tu sobrino.

-Sí.-dijo Mia.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber, muchas gracias.-dijo EJ.-Lydia, ¿vienes?

-Sí, claro.-dijo la pelirroja.-Con permiso, Doctora B.

-Nos vemos la próxima sesión.-dijo Mia confusa por lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, y como me tarde más en subirlo, prometo que a más tardar el jueves está un nuevo capítulo.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	26. Capítulo 23: Amenazas

**Hola!**

 **Buenas noticias! Al parecer van a restaurar mi servicio de Internet, lo que significa que podre actualizar más seguido.**

 **Otra cosa, he creado una cuenta de facebook con mi mismo nombre de usuario de FanFiction (Danny Bella Skotos Kay), ahí subire las actualizaciones, publicare datos de todas mis novelas (incluidos posibles adelantos), y ustedes se podran comunicar conmigo para intercambiar ideas o lanzar peticiones para está novela o cualquier otra. Así que si gustan, solo tienen que buscarme y añadirme como amigos.**

 **Bueno, ya dejando a un lado ese tema nuevo capítulo ha llegado, más tarde que temprano, pero ya está aquí.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Amenazas**

-¿Me puedes repetir porque tengo que cambiarme?-pregunto Lydia tras la puerta del baño.

-Porque iremos al bosque.-dijo EJ.-Y ese vestido no es lo indicado para caminar por el bosque.

-¿Y porque estudiaremos en el bosque?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-El sábado yo fui a algo que te gusta hacer a ti.-dijo EJ.-Es mi turno de que tú hagas algo que a mí me gusta.

-¿El bosque?-pregunto Lydia.

-Ya verás que lo disfrutaras.-dijo EJ.-Te relajara y estudiaremos mejor.

-¿Quién y quien va a ir?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ya te lo dije, Alexis y posiblemente Jackson.-dijo EJ.-Haremos que sea divertido.

-¿Cómo te diviertes en el bosque?-pregunto Lydia.

-Lydia, dame el vestido y los tacones.-dijo EJ.-Te pasare ropa más adecuada para ir al bosque.

-Bien.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Y agárrate el cabello en un recogido.

-No.-dijo Lydia.-Eso si no.

-Es eso o ponerte un gorro.-dijo EJ.-Créeme, no quieres tierra, raíces y flores secas en el cabello.

-Entonces no vayamos al bosque.-dijo Lydia.-Podemos estudiar en tu casa.

-Créeme, no quieres estudiar en mi casa, mi casa está fuera de la ecuación para hacer deberes académicos.-dijo EJ.-Así que sí, recógete el cabello, iras conmigo al bosque.

-Toma.-dijo Lydia dándole la ropa que llevaba puesta por debajo de la puerta.- ¿Me das lo que sea que voy a ponerme?

-Con placer.-EJ intercambiando la ropa.- ¿Dónde estás los tacones?

-¿Dónde está las botas?-pregunto Lydia.

-En la puerta.-dijo EJ.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo Lydia.-No las vi.

-Lydia, no voy a cambiar de opinión.-dijo EJ.-Iremos al bosque.

-Bien.-dijo la pelirroja.-Aquí tienes.

-Te espero afuera, y más te vale que salgas lista o me forzaras a que yo misma te arregle el cabello.-dijo EJ.- ¿Entendiste?

-Lo entendí.-dijo Lydia.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.

Una vez que tuvo todo la ropa que Lydia se había quitado, y tras asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera en el baño, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Allison y la chica a la que iban a utilizar en su plan.

-¿Eso tengo que ponerme?-pregunto ella.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Clary, en serio aprecio esto.

-Me vas a deber una.-dijo Clary encogiéndose de hombros.-Iré a cambiarme.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo Allison.-Te veo en la puerta de la biblioteca en los otros baños.

-Seguro.-dijo Clary.-Te veo después, EJ.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que accediera a hacerlo?-pregunto Allison.

-Que le queremos jugar una broma a Danny e Isaac.-dijo EJ.-Al parecer estamos en una guerra de bromas, el equipo que gane, ganara un viaje a Los Ángeles.

-Eso es brillante.-dijo Allison.- ¿De dónde demonios sacas tantas cosas?

-Fue idea de Scott, en realidad.-dijo EJ.-Fue toda una sorpresa como consiguió planear todo esto, pensó en el más mínimo detalle, no creí que Scott fuera capaz de armar un plan tan complejo y tan bien, es prácticamente a prueba de fallos.

-¿Y crees que funcione?-pregunto Allison.

-Eso espero, porque si no, estamos perdidos.-dijo EJ.-Alexis y Jackson vendrán con nosotras, recuerda llamar a Scott cuando estén en la casa, si Scott está en lo correcto, los chicos los seguirán al notar el olor de Lydia en el jeep.

-¿Y cómo le harás para que no noten el olor de Lydia con ustedes?-pregunto Allison.

-Bañamos la ropa en una infinidad de aromas, lograra camuflajear el aroma de Lydia.-dijo EJ.-O al menos lo hará hasta que estemos en el bosque, lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para que presten atención.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Cuídense, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ustedes también.-dijo EJ.-Sí tenemos suerte, nos veremos en la casa.

-Sí no, iremos a ayudarles en la cabaña.-dijo Allison.

-Ve.-dijo EJ.-Scott ya debe de estar con Derek, tenemos poco tiempo.

-Llama.-ordeno Allison.

-Lo mismo para ti.-dijo EJ.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-Quiero hablar con Derek.-dijo Scott.

-Háblame a mí.-pidió Boyd.

-No quiero pelear.-dijo Scott.

-Bien.-dijo Boyd.-Porque soy dos veces más grande que tú.

-Cierto.-dijo Scott.-Muy, muy cierto. -¿Pero quieres saber qué pienso? Soy dos veces más rápido

Y sin esperar mucho, arremetió con todo su cuerpo contra el chico moreno, tirándolo al piso, y quizá dándole una especie de advertencia para que no lo molestara, o al menos lo hubiera hecho, si cierto alfa no hubiera parecido asustándolos.

-Ella falló la prueba.-dijo Derek.

-Sí, lo cual no prueba nada.-dijo Scott.-Lydia es diferente.

-Yo sé, que en las noches ella se convierte en una serpiente asesina.-dijo Derek.

-No te dejaré matarla.-dijo Scott.

-¿Quién dijo que yo lo haría?-pregunto Derek tras intercambiar una mirada con Boyd.

Al entender el significado de sus palabras, Scott se dirigió, o al menos intento dirigirse a detener a Erica e Isaac, pero el beta moreno arremetió con el chico sofocándolo y tirándolo al piso, entre quejidos de dolor.

-No sé por qué tú tienes que proteger a todos ahora Scott.-dijo Derek.-Pero incluso, Lydia ha matado personas y ella lo volverá hacer y la próxima vez que lo haga, será a uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué si te estás equivocado?-pregunto Scott.

-Ella fue mordida por un Alpha.-dijo Derek.-Es ella.

-Tú viste esa cosa de cerca.-dijo Scott.-Sabes que no es como nosotros.

-¡Pero lo es!-dijo Derek.-Todos nosotros cambiamos de forma, no sabes con lo que estás lidiando, esto pasa muy pocas veces y pasa por un razón.

-¿Qué razón?-pregunto Scott.

-Algunas veces la forma que tomas refleja la persona que eres.-dijo Derek dándole la mano para ponerlo de pie.-Incluso Stiles la llama sangre fría

-¿Y qué si ella es inmune?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué si ella tiene algo dentro de ella que la hace inmune a la mordida, lo cual es el porqué de que ella no se paralizó?

-¡Nadie es inmune!-exclamo Derek.-Nunca he escuchado o visto eso. ¡Nunca sucedió!

-¿Qué hay de Jackson?-pregunto Scott.-Es por eso que tú lo pusiste a prueba, ¿cierto? Porque tú le diste lo que él quería, ¿no es así?

-Scott...-intento detenerlo Derek.

-Peter dijo que la mordida te mata o te convierte, solo hay dos opciones, tú probablemente esperabas que lo matará.-dijo Scott.-Pero no pasó nada, ¿verdad? Y no tiene idea por qué, ¿no es así?

-Sí.-admitió Derek a regañadientes.

-Bien, yo tengo una teoría.-dijo Scott.-Lydia es inmune, y de alguna manera ella se lo pasó a Jackson, tú sabes que tengo razón.

-¡No!-gruño Derek.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-dijo Scott.

-Mira, no puedo dejarla viva.-dijo Derek.- ¡Debes saberlo!

-Esperaba que yo pudiera convencerte.-dijo Scott.-Pero supongo que debí contar con esto.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-No me estoy divirtiendo.-dijo Lydia.

-No es la primera vez que lo dices.-dijo EJ.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto Lydia.

-Vamos.-pido Alexis agachándose.-Te llevare un rato.

-Alexis, no tienes que hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Puede caminar.

-No está acostumbrada a hacerlo.-dijo Alexis.-Y no veo a nadie más que se ofrezca.

-Puede caminar.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Lo ves?-pregunto él.-Vamos, Lydia, súbete a mi espalda.

-Gracias dulce caballero.-dijo Lydia riendo.

-Ya que hemos solucionado eso, ¿podemos continuar?-pregunto EJ.-Ya solo faltan poco.

Jackson miro con desagrado la escena que estaba presentado, los juegos de Lydia y Alexis no le estaban gustando, desde que habían empezado a caminar y el castaño y la pelirroja comenzaron a practicar de cosas que ella no quería enterarse, ya que por alguna extraña razón desde que se habían conocido se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, y eso de que se encerrarán en su mundo, pareció que no le gustó mucho al rubio, EJ logro definir añoranza y celos en la mirada que les dirigía, aunque no pudo definir si se trataba de celos por Lydia o celos por Alexis, y es que a ella no la podía hacer tonta, había visto como miraba a su primo, para alguien que fue heterosexual toda su vida, y que le gustaba presumirlo, la mirada que le dedicaba daba mucho que decir.

-¿Vas a decirnos a dónde vamos?-pregunto Alexis.-El misterio está perdiendo su encanto.

-A una cabaña.-dijo EJ.-Estaremos solos, relajados y podremos estudiar mejor.

-¿Qué cabaña?-pregunto Jackson.

-Una a la que Scott me trajo cuando sufrí un ataque da pánico.-dijo EJ.-Ya sabes, Scott fue quien me dijo que viniera a este lugar.

-¿Qué cabaña?-volvió a preguntar Jackson.

-Esa cabaña.-dijo EJ señalando la cabaña que se entrevía a lo lejos.

-No.-dijo Jackson deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.

-Porque no vamos a entrar ahí.-dijo Jackson.-No sé qué demonios estaba pensando Scott cuando te trajo, pero no debió hacerlo.

-Había olvidado que tú eras amigo de Anna.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, era amigo de Anna.-dijo Jackson.-Y esa cabaña era nuestro centro de reunión, no voy a entrar ahí.

-Jackson, por favor.-rogo EJ.-Solo está vez.

-No.-dijo el rubio.-Lo siento, pero no.

-¡Jackson!-lo llamo Lydia cuando lo vio alejarse.

-¿Por qué no van a la cabaña?-pregunto Alexis.-Tratare de hablar con él.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto EJ.-La ultima charla que ustedes tuvieron no fue la mejor.

-Déjame intentarlo.-dijo él.- ¿Qué es lo peor que pude pasar? ¿Qué no liemos a golpes?

-Quizá.-dijo EJ.

-Si consigo algo, nos uniremos a ustedes.-dijo Alexis.-Sí no, lo acompañare a su auto y después regresare con ustedes.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo Lydia.

-Ustedes también.-dijo Alexis.-No tienen idea de que podrían toparse en estos bosques.

-Trata de no matar a nadie.-pidió EJ.-Y con eso me refiero a ningún animal.

-No prometo nada.-dijo Alexis.-Si me atacan o hacen algo sospechoso, dañare a lo que sea sin pensarlo.

-Mientras no les dé una puñalada en la espalda.-dijo EJ.

-Tratare de no hacerlo.-dijo Alexis antes de seguir el camino que minutos antes había seguido Jackson.

-¿Estarán bien?-pregunto Lydia.

-Eso espero.-dijo EJ.-Vamos, tenemos que estudiar.

-Seguro.-dio Lydia.

-Lydia, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá Scott no pensó en ustedes cuando me ofreció la cabaña.

-Está bien.-dijo Lydia.-Supongo que este iba a llegar.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Sobre Anna?

-Estoy bien.-negó la pelirroja.-Es hora de enfrentar lo que llevo posponiendo 6 años.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Pero si quieres hablarlo, aquí estoy.

-Gracias, EJ.-dijo la pelirroja.-Vamos, ¿tienes el código?

-Scott me lo dijo antes de salir de la escuela.-dijo EJ.- ¿Tú te lo sabes?

-Por supuesto, todos nosotros nos lo sabemos, veníamos aquí todo el tiempo, era una especie de centro de reunión donde podríamos planear a detalle nuestro próximo plan.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada.-dijo EJ.

-Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Olvidaste un sencillo código de 6 dígitos.

-Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.-se defendió EJ.-Estaba más preocupada por lo que haremos.

-¿Estudiar?-pregunto Lydia.

-Me importan los estudios.-dijo EJ.-Nunca se estudia suficiente.

-Lo dice la que tiene calificaciones perfectas.-dijo Lydia.-Eres la única que me vence en cuanto a calificaciones.

-Bueno, me preocupo por mi estudio.-dijo EJ.-Ahora tienes la razón por la que estaba distraída.

-Hagamos como que te creo.-dijo Lydia.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Le enviare un mensaje a Scott, le diré que me envié…

-1-3-7-3-9-2.-dijo Lydia.-Ese es el código.

-¿Sabes que significan esos números?-pregunto EJ.- ¿O solo son números al azar?

-Son números sacados de las fechas de importantes para la familia de Anna.-dijo Lydia.-Creo que son cumpleaños y aniversarios.

-No entiendo.-dijo EJ.

-Utilizaban el día.-dijo Lydia.-Por ejemplo, el aniversario de bodas de sus padres era el 19 de Julio, al buscar un solo digito, obtuvieron el número 1, 1 + 9 = 10, 1 + 0 = 1.

-Raro, pero divertido.-dijo EJ.-Y tiene sentido, es una buena manera de utilizar datos importantes sin utilizarlos, te brinda seguridad, al darte una contraseña fuerte y con pocas posibilidades de ser realmente descubierta, pero al mismo tiempo, la contraseña es algo que recuerdas con facilidad.

-Vamos.-dijo Lydia poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su parlvaloteo.-Tenemos que estudiar.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-No está aquí.-dijo Isaac saliendo de la casa de los McCall.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Ella no está aquí.-repitió Isaac.-Fue una trampa.

Derek miro a su beta esperando que bromeara, pero el rubio parecía estar completamente seguro de lo que decía, Lydia Martin no estaba en la casa de Scott, y eso no podía ser, habían seguido su aroma y los había guiado exactamente a ese lugar, incluso Víctor la había visto subirse al jeep de Stiles.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Derek.

-Erica sigue buscándola, pero dentro solo está Stiles, Allison, Scott y una compañera, Clary, creo que se llama.-dijo Isaac.-No hay rastro de Lydia.

-¿Qué hay de EJ?-pregunto Derek.

-No lo creo.-dijo Isaac.-Pero nunca hemos detectado a EJ, no podemos olerla o sentirla.

-No, por supuesto que no.-dijo Derek.-Nadie puede.

-Si no está aquí, ¿dónde está?-pregunto Boyd.

-Donde sea que este EJ.-dijo Víctor.-Lo poco que se de EJ es que protegerá a sus amigos sobre cualquier cosa, así que es algo seguro que ella tiene algo que ver con que Lydia no esté aquí.

-Sus padres son cazadores.-dijo Boyd.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la va a entregar?

-Ella es una mujer lobo.-dijo Víctor.-Primero tendría que comenzar por entregarse ella.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Isaac a Derek.-Si algunos de ellos saben dónde están, no nos dirán.

-¡Bravo!-grito Derek aplaudiendo.-Felicidades Scott, has conseguido engañarnos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Isaac tomándolo del brazo.-Erica sigue adentro.

-Suéltame o paga las consecuencias.-gruño Derek.-Se lo que hago.

-¿Entregándonos?-pregunto Víctor.-Ahora ellos saben que estamos aquí.

-Ese es el punto.-dijo Derek.-Y Scott sabe que estamos aquí desde antes de que lo dijera.

-¡Derek!-saludo Scott saliendo de la casa seguido por Allison y Stiles.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Felicitarlos.-dijo Derek.-Hicieron un buen trabajo.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Scott.-Solo estamos estudiando.

-Y te agradeceríamos que sacaras a tu beta de la casa.-dijo Stiles.-Está haciendo ruido.

-Igual o más que tú.-dijo Allison.- ¿Pueden retirarse? No nos dejan concentrarnos.

-Por favor.-dijo Scott.-No olvides el por favor.

-Creo que finalmente entiendo por qué sigues negándote, Scott.-dijo Derek al ver al grupo.-No eres un omega, tú ya eres un alfa, de tu propia manada.

-Solo estamos estudiando.-dijo Scott.-Así que si no te molesta, nos gustaría volver a hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está ella, Scott?-pregunto Derek.

-No sé de qué me hables.-dijo Scott.-Cómo ya dije, solo estudiamos.

-¿Dónde está EJ?-pregunto Derek.

-Supongo que en algún lugar del pueblo.-dijo Scott.

-Con lo sobreprotector que eres, ¿quieres que me crea que no sabes dónde está? ¿Qué la dejas ir a donde quiera estar al tanto?-pregunto Derek acercándose al moreno.-No, tu sabes dónde están, sí no, no estarías tan tranquilo.

-No sé dónde está EJ.-dijo Scott.-No hemos hablado desde que salimos de la escuela.

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en tan buen mentiroso?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Tan pronto está afectándote? Pensé que eras más fuerte, que tardarías en volver a ser quien solías ser.

-No tengo idea de que me hables, Derek.-dijo Scott.-Siempre dices cosas que al parecer solo tu entiendes.

-Para alguien que su vocabulario consta de gruñidos y ceños fruncidos, haces mucho eso.-dijo Stiles apoyando a su mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué siento que tú sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Porque quizá es de esa manera.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué estás ocultándonos?

-En este momento, tu eres el que me oculta cosas.-dijo Derek.- ¿Dónde están? Antes de responder, recuerda que quizá seas el alfa de esta extraña manada, pero sigues sin poder darme un golpe.

-No sé dónde están.-dijo Scott.-Siento no poder ayudarte.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Derek volteando a ver a sus betas.- ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?

-Quizá la llevo algún lugar donde no pudiéramos tocarla.-dijo Víctor.-Un lugar público, sabe que no la atacaríamos ahí, no con cazadores rodando en los alrededores.

-O la llevo a que su casa.-dijo Isaac.-No nos acercaremos a la casa de un cazador.

-No.-dijo Derek mirando a Scott.-Eso es la solución más obvia, así que eso no lo haría.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Isaac.

-La a un lugar solitario.-dijo Derek.-Lejos de las multitudes.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Isaac.-Seria demasiado fácil.

-Seria en el último lugar que buscaríamos.-dijo Derek.-La llevo al bosque.

-Eso reduce la búsqueda.-dijo Víctor.-Son solo unos cuantos metros.

-Hay una cabaña en el bosque, un poco abandonada por el desuso, pero sigue de pie y con la misma resistencia.-dijo Derek.-Vayan a buscarla, cuando la encuentren, entren y detengan a Lydia hasta que yo llegue.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?-pregunto Isaac.- ¿Tienes la llave?

-Podemos romper la puerta.-dijo Boyd.

-¡No!-gruño Derek.-No toquen la cabaña, la quiero intacta.

-¿Y cómo la abriremos?-pregunto Víctor.- ¿Con magia?

-Es una cerradura electrónica, de código.-dijo Derek.-El código es: 1-3-7-3-9-2.

-Vamos.-dijo Víctor.- ¡Erica!

-Esperen a que yo llegue.-ordeno Derek viendo a la rubia brincar de la casa de Scott.-Solo conténgala hasta que yo llegue.

-Como ordenes.-dijo Isaac.

-Y no toquen a EJ.-dijo Derek.-Ella es mía.

-Tú eres el jefe.-dijo Víctor.-Vamos.

-¿Algo que decir, Scott?-pregunto Derek al ver su expresión.

-No tengo idea de que me hables.-dijo el moreno.-Ahora si no te molesta, nos gustaría volver a estudiar.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Derek.-Que pasen una buena noche.

-Al parecer el plan no era a prueba de fallos.-dijo Stiles viendo a los lobos alejarse.

-Algo está sucediendo.-dijo Scott.-Nadie sabe de esa cabaña.

-Al parecer alguien lo sabe.-dijo Allison.

-Y voy a averiguar por qué.-dijo Scott.-Vayan al bosque, llévense el jeep.

-¿Cómo sabia el código de la cabaña?-pregunto Stiles.-No tiene sentido.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Le diré a Clary que la hora de estudio termino, váyanse y los veré ahí.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo Allison besándolo.

-Ustedes también.-dijo Scott.- ¡Váyanse! Es necesario que lleguen antes que ellos, deben advertirle a EJ y Jackson.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

Aunque no entendía porque EJ se comportaba como se comportaba, y había prometido que no haría nada, preparo un par de bombas y sus shuriken, no iba a atacar a menos que lo atacaran, pero nunca estaba de más estar preparado para un ataque de cualquier criatura sobrenatural, y menos con dos humanos con ellos, y sobre todo sabiendo que uno de ellos era un idiota egocéntrico que parecía querer demostrar que era el mejor, así que no dudaba que saldría a enfrentarla sin dudar, solo para demostrar que él podía hacerlo.

-Para ser alguien que no quiere ver esa cabaña, no te has ido muy lejos.-dijo Alexis sentándose a un lado del rubio.- ¿Seguro que no quieres verla?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Jackson.- ¿EJ te envió?

-En realidad, no.-dijo Alexis.-Viene por mi voluntad.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Jackson.- ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Creí que ni siquiera te gustaba.

-No te confundas, no me importa.-dijo Alexis.-Pero a ellas les importa, y ambas son importantes para mí, así que si veo que algo las lastima o les molesta, voy a intentar solucionarlo.

-Que caballero.-dijo Jackson.

-Gracias.-dijo Alexis.-No todos contemplan mis buenas intenciones.

-Me pregunto porque.-dijo el rubio.-Ya viniste, ya te puedes ir.

-¿Iras conmigo?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo Jackson.-Ya dije que no voy a entrar a esa cabaña.

-¿Es por Anna?-pregunto el castaño.

-¿Quién te dijo su nombre?-pregunto Jackson.

-Lydia, me hablo de ella.-dijo Alexis.-No me dijo mucho, pero considerando como es Lydia, hablo de más.

-Bien por ti.-dijo Jackson.-Ahora lárgate.

-¿Es por ella?-pregunto nuevamente Alexis.-Por Anna no quieres entrar.

-No voy a hablar de Anna ni contigo ni con nadie.-dijo Jackson.-Así que lárgate e informales que no conseguiste nada.

-Lo repito, ellas no me enviaron.-dijo el castaño.-Vine porque quizá puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Jackson.

-Se lo que se siente perder a tu mejor amigo.-dijo Alexis.-Perdí a mi hermano hace casi 7 años, era mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces sabes lo que siento.-dijo Jackson.-Así que lárgate.

-Lo entiendo, no quieres hablarlo.-dijo Alexis.-A mí tampoco me gusta hablar de ello.

-Bien.-dijo Jackson poniéndose de pie.-Eso significa que está conversación se terminó.

-Eres un poco esquivo en cuanto al tema de Anna, ¿verdad?-pregunto Alexis.-Te enojas cuando la mencionan.

-Déjame en paz.-dijo Jackson.-Quiero estar solo.

-Era tu mejor amiga, ¿pero porque te enojas cuando hablan de ella?-pregunto Alexis.-Deberías sonreír cuando la mencionan, debes de tener mucho recuerdos buenos con ella.

-Detente.-advirtió Jackson.-No voy a decirlo de nuevo.

-¿Hiciste algo por lo que te sientes culpable?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿O solo temes que alguien ocupe su lugar?

-¡Es suficiente!-grito Jackson empujándolo contra el árbol más cercano.-Quiero que me escuches con atención, porque no pienso repetirlo.

-Es un poco complicado escuchar cuando estás en esta posición.-dijo Alexis.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito Jackson.-No quiero que la menciones, no quiero que ni siquiera pienses en ella, ¿me entiendes?

-Por supuesto.-dijo Alexis.-Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme? No es que la posición me moleste, pero es complicado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jackson.

-¿Ni lo has notado?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Por qué no quieres o porque no te interesa?

Jackson desvió la mirada de los ojos burlescos del castaño y la dirijo a donde sus cuerpos se encontraban, y era cierto, era una posición bastante difícil de procesar, él se encontraba entre las piernas de Alexis y debido a su agarre, había pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, y se sentía demasiado bien estar así como para quitarse.

-¿Te vas a quitar o qué?-pregunto Alexis burlesco al verlo tan confundido.-Porque está posición podría interpretarse de mal manera, y dudo que quieras que tu…

Los labios de Jackson chocaron contra los suyos antes de que pudiera continuar con el sermón que estaba preparando, la sorpresa le permitió a Jackson profundizar el beso y permitir que sus lenguas se encontraran, y antes de que lo supiera se encontró devolviendo el beso con ansias mientras un gemido de conformidad salida de la garganta del rubio; los labios de menor sabían deliciosamente, y no pudo evitar un gemido cuando le mordió el labio hasta que le hizo sangre, pero en vez de molestarle y que le provocara dolor, le provoco tanto placer que lo único que supo hacer fue enredar sus dedos en los cabellos rubios para acercarlo más a él, la necesidad de respirar provoco que se separan, pero inmediatamente Jackson volvió al ataque arremetiendo contra su cuello.

El tronco del árbol era duro y rasposo contra su espalda, pero podría soportar esa tortura si eso significaba que durante todo el tiempo que durara iba a tener los labios de Jackson sobre su cuerpo y las manos del mencionado dentro de su playera, tratando de tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible; la necesidad de contacto ha hecho que haya rodeado con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, ocasionando que todas, literalmente todas, las partes de su cuerpo estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de Jackson, aunque para su mala suerte, la ropa representaba una barrera que ambos deseaban desaparecer.

Y lo hubieran hecho, de no haber sido por que Jackson se alejó de él, provocando un gemido de protesta por parte del castaño, todo el cuerpo del rubio, que antes estaba ardiendo contra su cuerpo, estaba en estado de alerta.

-¿Jackson?-pregunto Alexis confundido.

-Alguien se acerca.-dijo Jackson.-Ve a la cabaña.

-Pero…-empezó el castaño.

-Ahora, Alexis.-dijo Jackson.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo Alexis.-Solo me iré si tú te vas.

-Estaré bien.-dijo Jackson.-Vete.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo Alexis tomándolo de la mano.-Juntos o ninguno.

-Iré detrás de ti.-dijo el rubio.-Ve.

*+*+*+*+SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEH*+*+*+*+

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto EJ.

Lydia la miro un momentos antes de enfocarse en el sencillo cuadro gris que sostenía en sus manos, la imagen tomada en un soleado día con el sol en lo alto y todos con lentes oscuros, los seis niños, cuyas edades variaban entre los 10 y 3 años aproximadamente, estaban llenos de tierra y estaban sentados en el piso, a los pies de los mayores, dos jóvenes que seguramente acaban de salir de la adolescencia y una pareja de adultos, la mujer tenía en brazos a la más joven de la familia, una bebe de aproximadamente 6 meses de edad, todos sonreían, era una típica imagen familiar de una gran familia feliz.

-¿Lydia?-pregunto EJ al ver que la pelirroja no respondía.

-Es la familia de Anna.-dijo Lydia.-La tomaron cuando ella tenía 7 meses.

-Son una bonita familia.-dijo EJ.- ¿Todos son hermanos?

-No.-dijo Lydia.-Los dos adolescentes son en realidad hermanos de la mama de Anna, y uno de los niños el rubio, es hijo de su tía.

-Aun así.-dijo EJ.-Son una familia unida.

-Lo eran.-dijo Lydia.-Quiero decir, yo fui presente de las muchas peleas que tenían entre hermanos y de las desastrosas mañanas que tenían algunas veces, pero a pesar de todo, eran una familia.

-¿La extrañas?-pregunto la morena.- ¿A Anna?

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Aunque había olvidado cuanto la extraño hasta hace unos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto EJ.

-Es complicado.-dijo Lydia.-Ella fue y es mi mejor amiga, y siempre la extrañe, pero los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de cuanto la extraño.

-Bueno, creo que no podemos vivir en el pasado.-dijo EJ.-Sé que era tu mejor amiga, pero no puedes vivir toda tu vida con su fantasma.

-Si piensas que no considero a Allison mi mejor amiga debido a Anna, te equivocas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ambas lo son,

-No he dicho eso.-dijo EJ.

-Pero lo pensaste.-dijo Lydia.-Allison es mi mejor amiga, Anna también, incluso tú también, puedo tener varias mejores amigas.

-Nunca puse en duda eso.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que parece que todo el mundo quiere a Anna de regreso, creo es un poco fuera de lo normal.

-Anna era Anna.-dijo Lydia.-Tenía algo que hacía que todos la quisieran y la escucharan, por eso hacia tan buen equipo con Scott, él era el que planeaba y asignaba, ella era la que hacía que lo hicieran.

-Suena como una líder.-dijo EJ.

-Scott y ella eran nuestros líderes, todos podíamos opinar y participar, pero ellos siempre se aseguraban de ser los primeros en ser castigados si nos capturaban.-dijo Lydia.-Ellos creían que un buen líder es aquel que es el primero en hundirse.

-¿Se metían en muchos problemas?-pregunto EJ.

-Algunos, bueno, principalmente Scott, Stiles y Anna, pero todos teníamos lo que parecía ser un imán para los problemas, siempre los encontrábamos hasta en los lugares menos insospechados.-dijo Lydia.-De cierta manera, me recuerdas a ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, incluso odiaba ir de compras y prefirió estar en casa leyendo o jugando que salir a bailes o fiestas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Aunque siempre lo hacía, de mala gana y haciendo tratos par a obtener algo a cambio, pero lo hacía.

-¿Y por qué era tu mejor amiga?-pregunto EJ.-Suenan como dos personas completamente diferentes.

-Quizá por eso.-dijo Lydia.-Ella me forzaba a hacer ejercicio o venir a acampar al bosque, yo la forzaba a ir de compras o a clases de ballet y patinaje artístico.

-Así que ustedes dos aprendieron juntas.-dijo EJ.-Es una buena forma de fortalecer una amistad.

-Anna iba a obligar a los chicos a entrar, pero al final la convencieron de que era mejor que ellos aprendieran a tocar un instrumento musical para ayudarnos con música en vivo en nuestras presentaciones.-dijo Lydia.-Al final nunca lo hicieron, pero consiguieron evitar el ballet y el patinaje.

-¿Scott toca un instrumento musical?-pregunto EJ riendo.-Tengo que ver eso.

-Toca la mayoría de los instrumentos, en la escuela de música lo catalogaron como un prodigio musical.-dijo Lydia.-Incluso estuvieron hablando de varias becas, la mayoría por tocar el violín.

-¿El violín?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, el violín es su especialidad.-dijo Lydia.-Aunque según él, una vez que tocas un instrumento de cuerda, terminas tocando todos.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo la morena.

-Creo que lo decía porque no quería ser un prodigio e irse a estudiar a un internado de música siendo un niño.-dijo Lydia.-Así que estaba más que listo para rechazar la beca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto EJ.- ¿La rechazo?

-Algo así.-dijo Lydia.-Que yo sepa, no ha vuelto a tocar ningún instrumento desde hace más de 6 años.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué cambio?

-Anna murió, supongo que su inspiración se fue con ella, no era un secreto que Anna era su musa en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, ella lo alentaba a ser una mejor persona, a querer marcar una diferencia, ella fue la que le ayudo a descubrir su vocación por la veterinaria.-dijo Lydia.-Todas las personas que lo conocen, saben que el día que Anna murió, una parte de Scott murió con ella.

-¿La quería mucho, verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Todos nosotros sabían que iban a terminar casados, a pesar de que los adultos decían que solo era un amor infantil, nosotros sabíamos que no era así.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sabíamos que eran de esas raras parejas que se encuentran siendo niños y que saben que estarán por siempre juntos.

-¿Cómo almas gemelas?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí quieres llamarlo de esa manera.-dijo Lydia.-Scott y Anna eran lo que necesitaban, ambos eran los complementos del otro.

-Todos parecen saber lo que significaba Anna para Scott y lo saben describir.-dijo EJ.- ¿Pero cómo describirías lo que era para ti?

-Todos teníamos un rol en el grupo.-dijo Lydia.-Isaac, Jackson y Danny, eran lo que regularmente conseguían las cosas, yo era la que leía o proporcionaba información, Stiles era el que te hace sentir como una familia, Anna, aparte de compartir liderado con Scott, era la que mantenía unida a esa familia.

-Lo dicen mucho.-dijo ella.-Pero no lo entiendo.

-Gracias a Anna nos hicimos amigos.-dijo Lydia.-Su amistad nos definió a todos de maneras insospechadas.

-Esa es la razón por la que todos la quieren de vuelta.-dijo EJ.-Por ella son lo que son ahora.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo Lydia.

-Gracias por hablarme de ella.-dijo EJ.-Sé que no debe ser fácil.

-Solo la quiero de regreso, ¿sabes?-pregunto Lydia.-La extraño.

-Eso es bueno.-dijo EJ.-Que la extrañes y pienses en ella la mantienen viva.

-¿Alguna vez has considerado la idea de recuperar tus recuerdos?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿De volver a la vida que tenías antes?

-Algunas veces.-dijo EJ.-Pero no quiero volver a la vida que tenía antes.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lydia.

-Porque tengo una vida ahora, y eso me ha llevado a donde estoy.-dijo EJ.-Muchas cosas que tengo ahora, posiblemente no las tendría.

-¿Y qué hay de las cosas que perdiste?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Quizá un amigo? ¿Una familia?

-Debe haber una razón por la olvide todo, ¿sabes?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá tuve una infancia traumática o algo por el estilo.

-Quizá solo fue un golpe.-dijo Lydia.-O el trauma de ver algo demasiado fuerte, cómo tú casa en llamas.

-Sí, puede ser.-dijo EJ.-Pero aun así, ¿arriesgarme a perder todo lo que tengo por algo que quizá no tenga?

-No tienes que perder lo que tienes.-dijo la pelirroja.-Creo que todos entenderemos que quieras conocer a tu antigua familia o a tus antiguos amigos.

-¿Y qué pasa si no los hay?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué pasa sí si los hay?-pregunto Lydia.-No sabes con exactitud que paso en tu antigua vida, quizá valga la pena recuperar los recuerdos y buscar a tus amigos o familia, quizá puedas tener ambas.

-Sí, quizá.-dijo EJ.

-¿No crees que Alexis y Jackson ya se tardaron?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

-No, nos quedamos aquí.-dijo EJ sacando su celular.-Llamare a Alexis.

-¿Tienes señal?-pregunto Lydia.

-Estamos en el bosque, no en una montaña o algo así.-dijo EJ.-Tengo señal.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.

-Lydia, voy a salir, quédate aquí.-ordeno EJ.-En un momento regreso.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto al pelirroja.

-No, solo quédate aquí.-dijo EJ.-Todo está bien, solo voy a salir un momento, quizá asegurarme de que Alexis encontró la cabaña de regreso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.-Esperare aquí.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.

Salió de la cabaña antes de que Lydia pudiera agregar algo, y tras asegurarse de que ni Alexis ni Jackson se encontraban cerca, marco el número de su hermana, pero la mando directo al buzón, igual que el número de Stiles y Scott, la única respuesta que logro obtener fue un mensaje de texto por parte del moreno, _"SOS"_ , lo cual si no se equivocaba, significaba que Derek y sus betas ya sabían dónde estaban y que iban en camino hacia ellos, ahora solo esperaba que alguien más llegara.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Alexis saliendo de detrás unos árboles.- ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?

-Salí a buscarlos, pensé que quizá les había pasado algo.-dijo ella.-Aunque tal parece que no necesitaban mi ayuda.

-No es lo que parece.-dijo él.

-¿Qué parece?-pregunto ella al verlo acomodarse las prendas superiores.- ¿Qué tuviste algo de acción en el bosque?

-Puedo explicarlo.-dijo Alexis.

-Sí, seguro.-dijo EJ intentando no reír, estaba disfrutando incomodar a su primo.- ¿Dónde está Jackson?

-Viene detrás de mí.-dijo Alexis.-Escucho algo y me envió para la cabaña.

-Alexis, entra la acabaña.-dijo EJ.-Quédate con Lydia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el castaño.

-Solo has lo que te digo.-dijo EJ.-En un minuto estaré con ustedes.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Alexis.

-Quizá tengamos un problema.-dijo EJ.- ¿Tienes tus bombas?

-En la mochila.-dijo Alexis.

-Bien, prepáralas.-dijo ella.-Pero solo utilizaras en caso de necesidad, no destruyas la cabaña.

-¿Cabaña?-pregunto Alexis.-Lo único que comparte con las cabañas es que está construida de madera, tiene un estilo rustico y está en medio del bosque, es una casa pequeña.

-Como sea, no la destruyas.-dijo EJ.-Solo encárgate de proteger a Lydia, enviare a Jackson cuando llegue.

-Bien.-dijo él.-Pero si me necesitas, grita.

-Tu trabajo es proteger a Lydia y Jackson.-dijo EJ.-Solo enfócate en eso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Alexis encaminándose a la cabaña.

En el momento en que vio a su primo entrar a la cabaña, saco los cuchillos de su pantalón, aunque esperaba no tener que utilizarlos, tenía que estar lista para lo que fuera a suceder, las respiraciones agitadas, el movimientos de las ramas y los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, no sabía quién iba a llegar primero, pero por si las dudas de que no estuvieran dispuesto a charlar primero tenía que estar lista para poder ganar el tiempo suficiente y de ser posible evitar que entraran a la cabaña.

-¡EJ!-grito su hermana al ver pasar uno de los cuchillos a un lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Pensé que eran Derek o alguno de sus betas.

-Pudiste haberme dado en la cabeza.-se quejó Allison.-O a Stiles.

-En mi defensa debo decir que estaba en dirección al tronco no a su cabeza.-dijo EJ acercándose para retirar el cuchillo de donde estaba clavado.-En segundo lugar, quería detenerlo.

-Sí, buen intento.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto EJ.-Scott me envió un mensaje, pero no explico.

-Derek de alguna manera descifro que estarían aquí.-dijo Allison.-Viene hacia acá.

-Son más rápidos, ¿no deberían haber llegado primero?-pregunto EJ.

-Vinimos en el jeep.-dijo Stiles.-Y Scott debe de haberlos atrasado.

-¿Scott contra todos ellos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Deberíamos buscar su cadáver?

-Graciosa.-dijo Allison.

-Soy honesta.-dijo EJ.-No creo que uno solo pueda contra 5 de ellos, y más siendo uno de ellos un alfa.

-Se están acercando.-dijo Stiles al escuchar el ruido de alguien acercándose.

-¿Llamamos a Alexis?-pregunto Allison.-Puede ayudar.

-Matándolos.-dijo EJ.-Dejémoslo como última opción.

-¿Cuántos cuchillos traes?-pregunto Allison.

-Todos, no los he utilizado.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cuántas flechas traes?

-Solo unas cuantas.-dijo Allison.-No las suficientes para detenerlos.

-Dispara a las piernas.-dijo EJ.-No los detendremos pero al menos los retrasaremos un poco.

-Lo haces que suene demasiado simple.-dijo Allison.

-Yo me encargo de Víctor e Isaac.-dijo EJ.-Encárgate de Boyd y Erica.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Enfrenta a Derek.-dijo EJ.-Algo me dice que no te hará daño.

-¿Y no deberían darme un cuchillo o algo?-pregunto el chico.-Recuerden que solo soy un simple humano.

-No lo creo.-dijo EJ.-Capaz de que te hieres a ti mismo en tu intento de defensa.

-Gracias por el apoyo.-dijo Stiles.

-Acércate a la cabaña.-dijo EJ.-Trata de detenerlos por si quieren entrar.

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.-Scott no debe de tardar.

-Vete.-dijo EJ.

-¿Estás lista?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Creo que aunque no lo estemos no tenemos otra opción.

-Odio cuando tienes la razón.-musito Allison preparando la ballesta.

Los cuatro betas fueron los primeros en aparecer, transformados en sus formas betas y con las garras listas para pelear, los cuatro sonrieron ante la pose de las dos chicas, y aunque por un momento dudaron al ver la cabaña y recordar las indicaciones de Derek, los cuatro avanzaron con paso firme, Allison disparo la primera flecha que fue rápidamente interceptada por una sonriente Erica, que parecía burlarse de la castaña; uno de los cuchillos de EJ tuvo la misma suerte, las manos del beta rubio no dudaron en detenerlo al vuelo, era obvio que no iban a conseguir nada.

-Ally, ¿recuerdas el primer circuito que construyo la tía Kate para nosotras?-pregunto EJ.

-Eso creo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas como lo resolvimos?-pregunto EJ.

-Eso creo.-dijo Allison.

-Creo que vamos a tener que ponerlo en práctica nuevamente.-dijo EJ.- ¿Estas lista?

-Escoge tu objetivo.-dijo Allison.

EJ sonrió e hizo un ademán de selección para los cuatro betas, al final, lanzo el cuchillo en contra del beta más grande, el beta sonrió al tomar el cuchillo con la mano, pero cayó al piso cuando la flecha de Allison atravesó la rodilla izquierda; Allison sabía que una vez que lo hicieran no iban a poder hacerlo otra vez, pero aun así espero que funcionara, disparo la flecha a Víctor al mismo tiempo que su hermana lanzaba una par de cuchillos en su contra, el castaño no supo cual atrapar primero, así que mientras la flecha reposaba en su mano, uno de los cuchillos de EJ se encajó en la pantorrilla izquierda provocando que disminuyera su paso.

Iban dos, quedaban dos, al menos momentáneamente, porque por lo que veían, Boyd y Víctor estaban recuperándose demasiado rápido, no iban a poder vencerlos ellas solas, necesitaban ayuda, así que hizo lo que no debería hacer hecho, grito en busca de ayuda, una ayuda que esperaba que viniera de la cabaña.

La primera bomba cayo entre Isaac y Boyd haciéndolo retroceder sorprendidos, aunque la explosión era pequeña, los distrajo y los sorprendió permitiéndole a EJ clavar un par de cuchillos en las piernas de cada chico y arremeter contra Erica, que tras la bomba, Allison pudo dispararle una flecha que termino y fue sencillo tirarla; la segunda bomba fue directamente al cuerpo de Víctor provocándole severas heridas y dejándolo inutilizado, por lo que esperaban fuera el tiempo suficiente para detenerlos a todos; la tercera bomba cayó en los bosques, en donde Scott y Derek se acercaban peleando entre ellos y provocando que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas, evitando ser vistos por Alexis.

-Alexis, detente.-dijo EJ.-Vas a matarlos.

-Es lo que hago.-dijo Alexis.

-Alexis, por favor.-pidió Allison.

-Debieron decirme de esto.-dijo el chico.-No debieron intentar hacerlo solas.

-Alexis, por favor.-pidió EJ.-Solo son adolescentes.

-Son hombres lobo.-dijo Alexis.

-Son adolescentes que fueron influenciados por una vida mejor vida.-dijo EJ.-Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, tiene un pésimo alfa.

-Allison, llama a tu padre.-ordeno Alexis.-Y EJ, quítate del camino.

-No hasta que entres en razón.-dijo EJ.-Y si es necesario que pelee, lo voy a hacer.

-Me hiciste relacionarme con ellos.-dijo Alexis.-Ellos mataron a mi hermano.

-Mira, la muerte de Abraham fue un suceso triste y lamentable, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.-dijo EJ.-Por favor, guarda las shuriken y escúchame, matarlos no es nuestro objetivo.

-¡Quítate!-exclamo Alexis.

-Sabes que no lo hare.-dijo EJ.-Escúchame.

-¡No!-grito Alexis.- ¡Quítate o lo hare yo!

-Entonces hazlo, porque no me quitare hasta que me escuches.-dijo EJ.-Tenemos que proteger a Lydia, así que vuelve a la cabaña y déjanos que nosotros nos encargamos.

-Última oportunidad.-dijo Alexis.-Quítate.

-Supongo que es hora de una pelea en condiciones.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quieres repetir lo de la última vez?

-No se porque te empeñas en protegerlos.-dijo Alexis.-Son unos monstruos, no merecen nuestra compasión.

-¿Estás escuchándote? Ellos no son monstruos, Alexis, son solo niños que siguen el estandarte equivocado, y al parecer no son los únicos.-dijo EJ.-Este no eres tú, es la historia familiar hablando a través de ti.

-¿Por qué no lo hace atreve de ti?-pregunto Alexis.-Lo siento, lo había olvidado, no eres una Argent, no eres una de nosotros.

-Pero yo lo soy.-dijo Allison al ver palidecer a su hermana.-Y opino lo mismo que EJ.

-¿Quieres pelear Allison?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Para terminar en el suelo todavía?

-Quiero defender a mis amigos.-dijo Allison.-Si haces lo que piensas a hacer, ¿Qué te hace mejor que ellos? Al menos ellos no pueden negarle nada a su alfa, pero tú si puedes, EJ tiene razón Alexis, este no eres tú.

-No me conoces.-dijo el castaño.-EJ, ultima oportunidad, quítate.

-No lo hare.-dijo EJ tras mirar a los betas.-Tendrás que quitarme.

-Entonces tú lo pediste.-dijo Alexis.

Allison grito cuando vio a su primo arremeter contra su hermana, quien ya lo esperaba y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para que la morena utilizara las enseñanzas del lacrosse y lo tirara al piso en un intento de quitarle las bombas y las shuriken.

El castaño no estaba pensando con claridad, o se dijo EJ cuando la arrojo al otro lado con un movimiento de caderas, al estar con el encime y ver su mirada llena de furia y algo que no supo identificar, podía ser dolor o decepción, en serio pensó que iba a golpearla directamente en la cara, o al menos utilizar el cuchillo que tenía en la mano para hacerle algún daño, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue arrojado metros lejos de ella por el Kamina, que nuevamente estaba sobre su cuerpo protegiéndola.

-¡No!-exclamo EJ al verlo irse contra el castaño.

-Brillante.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Más invitado a la fiesta.

-Alexis, retrocede.-dijo Allison.-No dejes que te hiera.

Alexis lanzo el cuchillo que se clavó en el brazo del lagarto, provocando que gruñera y se lanzara contra él, siseando y con un solo objetivo, paralizarlo y poder matarlos.

-¡No!-grito Allison al ver a su primo caer al piso con el Kamina encima.

-Allison, no hagas nada.-ordeno EJ al ver que tomaba las cosas que le había arrebatado a Alexis.

-Lo va a matar.-dijo Allison.

-No lo hará.-dijo EJ acercándose al lagarto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Stiles confundido.

-Escúchame, sé que una parte de ti puede escucharme.-pidió EJ tocando al Kamina.-Déjalo y vete, vete antes de que te maten, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡VETE!

El lagarto pareció no reaccionar ante su petición, pero después del segundo grito dejo al paralizado, o al menos noqueado al juzgar por su rigidez, Alexis y salto en dirección al bosque dejando anonadados a todos los presentes, incluidos los betas que podían apreciar los ojos morados de la chica.

-¿Qué hiciste?-gruño Derek.-Se supone que debíamos matarlo.

-Tú dijiste que lo matarías.-dijo EJ.-Yo no.

-Lo has dejado en libertad.-dijo Derek.-Todo lo que haga a partir de ahora, será tu culpa.

-Puedo cargar con eso.-dijo EJ.-Pero no voy a matarlo, no cuando sé que no es culpa de él, algo más lo está controlándolo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek.

-EJ, sé que va a sonar raro, pero estoy de acuerdo con Derek.-dijo Allison.-Debiste detenerlo, y en cambio lo dejaste ir.

-¿Viste lo que hizo, Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Me defendió, así que no es malo, al menos no completamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Stiles.

-Quizá al igual que ellos, sigue un estandarte equivocado.-dijo EJ.-No creo que alguien que es capaz de meterse entre balas y una simple chica, pueda matar, a menos que no pueda evitarlo.

-El problema es que no eres una simple chica.-dijo Derek.- ¿Verdad, EJ?

-¿A qué se refiere, EJ?-pregunto Allison.

-A nada.-dijo su hermana.-Está loco.

-No más que tu.-dijo Derek.-No siempre le vas a dejar ir, EJ, voy a matarlo.

-¡No!-grito EJ.

-No me importa que sea Lydia.-dijo Derek.-Voy a matarla.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-dijo EJ poniéndose delante del alfa.-No lo alcanzaras Derek, no está noche.

-¡Quítate!-gruño Derek sacando las garras.

-No me asustas.-dijo EJ.

EJ cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, pero un golpe sordo la hizo abrirlos rápidamente, la escena que tenía ante ella no tenía precio, tanto Scott como Isaac habían tumbado a Derek y estaban peleando contra él evitando que les hiciera algún daño, ni a ella ni al Kamina, los otros betas intentaron acercarse y ayudar, pero una mirada de EJ basto para que los tres retrocedieran.

-¿Podría alguien decirme que demonios está pasando aquí?-pregunto Lydia saliendo de la cabaña.

-¡Lydia!-exclamo Stiles abrazándola.

-¡Stilinski suéltame en este preciso momento!-ordeno la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Pueden responder mi pregunta?-pregunto Lydia.

-Es Jackson.-dijo Scott.

-¡¿Hola?!-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Alguien puede decir que está pasando?

-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto EJ.-Te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña.

-Y Alexis lo dijo.-dijo Lydia.-Pero no puedo quedarme cuando escucho gritos y golpes al por mayor.

-Debiste hacerlo.-dijo EJ.

-Pero no lo hice.-dijo la pelirroja.-Así que dime, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Es complicado.-dijo la morena.- ¿Podemos hablar después?

-No.-dijo Lydia.-Confié en ti EJ, y parece ser que solo estabas jugando.

-Lo que importa es que intentabas protegerte.-dijo EJ.-Aprecio que confíes en mí, pero teníamos que mentirte.

-No, no tenías que hacerlo.-dijo Lydia.-Así que dime, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Es complicado.-repitió su respuesta EJ.-Prometo explicarte todo, pero no ahora.

-Lamento interrumpir.-dijo Stiles impidiendo que Lydia respondiera.- ¿A dónde fue Derek?

-Distracción.-musito EJ enojada al no ver al alfa por el lugar.-En un

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Allison al verla correr en dirección al bosque.

-Tengo a alguien a quien buscar.-dijo EJ.

Ignoro los gritos de su hermana y de, bueno, todo los que estaban en ahí, y se dirigió al interior del bosque, utilizando el aroma del alfa para seguirlo, fue tras él, aumentando la velocidad cuando creyó necesario, le tenía algo de ventaja, pero utilizando atajos y trepando arboles consiguió derribarlo tras unos cuantos minutos de persecución.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Derek.- ¿No tuviste suficiente con dejar ir al Kamina?

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo EJ.

-No, tengo que ir por el Kamina.-dijo Derek.-Así que déjame.

-No vas a matarlo.-dijo EJ.-Es Jackson, no voy dejar que lo mates.

-¿Y planeas dejarlo seguir matando?-pregunto Derek.

-Encontraremos la manera de darle el control.-dijo ella.-La muerte será la última opción.

-Algunas veces no hay otras opciones.-dijo él poniéndose de pie.-Déjame ir antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Después de hablar, te dejare ir.-dijo EJ.-Pero solo después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Y dejar que el Kamina se aleje aún más?-pregunto Derek.-No.

-Puedes olerlo.-dijo EJ.-El olfato de guiar a su posición.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo Derek.-Hasta hace un par de días no querías ni verme, ¿Qué cambio?

-Que le hiciste algo a Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Y no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Qué quería yo con Stiles?

-Aun no lo defino.-dijo ella.-Pero estoy bastante segura de que no lo odias como dices.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas.-dijo él con los dientes apretados.

-Tienes razón, pero esto es lo que se.-dijo EJ.-Llevo días intentado definir cómo huele Stiles, y ahora lo he deducido, huele como a ti y como a él, juntos, no sé cómo, cómo si sus aromas se hubieran fusionado en el cuerpo de Stiles, como si hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales.

-¿Relaciones sexuales?-pregunto él riendo.-No me hagas reír.

-Stiles no recuerda lo que pasó la noche del juego, después del ataque del Kamina, así que deduzco que tú lo esperabas en la habitación y de algún modo volvió a pasar lo que pasó la noche anterior a la luna llena, solo que está vez no lo pudiste detener, perdiste el control y terminaste acostándote con Stiles, pero hiciste algo para que Stiles olvidara todo lo que paso esa noche, la charla y el sexo.-dijo ella.-Nadie puede confirmar que paso, solo tú, y tú no lo harás.

-Tú lo dijiste, nadie puede confirmarlo.-dijo él.-Así que no puedes saber si eso es cierto.

-¿Sabes que acabas de confirmármelo, cierto?-pregunto ella.-Y acabas de confirmarme que Stiles es una pasiva por completo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué hacerlo que lo olvide?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Fue solo sexo? ¿No quieres que sepan que te gustan los chicos? ¿O qué?

-No me gustan los hombres.-dijo Derek.

-Entonces es solo Stiles.-dijo EJ.- ¿Así que cual es el problema con él? ¿Acaso…? Por las Barbas de Merlín, te gusta Stiles.

-¿Las barbas de Merlín?-pregunto Derek.

-Te gusta Stiles, pero no tienes las agallas para aceptarlo.-dijo EJ.-Eres un hombre lobo patético y cobarde.

-No tienes idea de mi relación con Stiles, así que no hables.-dijo Derek.- ¿Y que si dormí con Stiles? ¿A qué te afecta?

-Me afecta que es mi amigo.-dijo EJ.-Y no por ningún motivo, voy a dejar que lo lastimes.

-¡Eso es lo que intento!-grito Derek.

-Entonces apártate.-dijo EJ.-Déjalo en paz, no lo busques ni siquiera lo mires.

-No puedo hacer eso.-dijo él.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Es simple.

-Es una cosa de lobos.-dijo él.-No puedo simplemente dejar de buscarlo.

-Encuentra la manera, o voy a tomar una de las armas de mi padre, una de las que contienen balas de acónito, y de matare.-dijo EJ.-Stiles es un buen chico, no merece que lo trates como lo tratas.

-¡Estoy tratando de protegerlo!-grito él.

-Algunas veces, la mejor manera de proteger a alguien, es decidirse.-dijo EJ.-Decide si lo quieres cerca o lo no, pero deja de confundirlo, deja de enviar mensajes contradictorios.

-¿Igual que tú y Scott?-pregunto Derek.

-Scott y yo somos amigos.-dijo ella.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que estés en su cama?

-¡Cállate!-ordeno ella dándole una bofetada.

-Creo que no soy el único patético y cobarde.-dijo Derek sobándose la mejilla.-No des sermones EJ, no creo que te queden, no en tu situación.

-Aléjate de Stiles.-dijo ella.-O no dudaré en matarte, ¿entendiste?

-Tengo que ir a cazar.-dijo Derek.-Y tienes que regresar con su hermana y tu primo, así que nos vemos.

Mientras se giró sintió algo enterrándose en su hombro, EJ le había lanzado uno de sus cuchillos directamente en la espalda, ni siquiera lo había hecho de frente, quizá la había hecho enojar, pero ella no era así, minutos antes había defendido a los betas, incluso defendió al Kamina, así que ese cuchillo en su hombro era prueba de algo, o estaba recuperando sus ínsitos defensivos y por eso había atado por la espalda, para dejar el mensaje claro, o estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera Argent.

* * *

Aron503: Si estuve pensando en escribir un fic de Crepusculo, pero al final no concrete nada. Si me ayudas a pensar en una buena trama, posiblemnte pueda hacerlo.

Izumi Uchiha: Por lo de la cuenta en facebook, voy a subir fotos de los personajes, ¿quieres pasarme una foto de Alexis? ¿O la busco yo?

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, y como supuestamente me han asegurado que a mas tardar el miercoles tengo internet, el mismo día subire capitulo (aunque no me lo instalen tratare de subir a mas tardar el jueves)

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	27. Capitulo 24: Verdad

**Hola!**

 **Buenas noticias! Al parecer ya tengo internet, así que si no falla, el martes por la tarde tendremos nuevo capitulo.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio; y bueno, como ya es costumbre, nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Verdad**

 _Un ruido en su casa lo hizo abrir los ojos alarmados, había 9 corazones latiendo en una casa donde solo vivían dos personas, y ocasionalmente Stiles iba de visita, tan rápidamente se levantó buscando a los agresores, que no fue hasta que casi se tropieza con un auto de juguete que se dio cuenta que esa no era su casa, la casa en donde se encontraba era prácticamente igual a la que él y Lia habían soñado durante toda su infancia, bueno, había una aceptable cantidad de cambios, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma, incluso los colores y las distribuciones parecían ser los mismos, y cuando descubrió esto fue cuando entendió que estaba soñando, por un momento pensó en intentar despertarse, pero al final su curiosidad pudo más y fue en busca de los 5 corazones latiendo en la casa._

 _Guiándose por el tamboriteo constante abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones adjuntas a la que había salido, un niño rubio de aproximadament años dormía abrazando un boca abajo en una posición demasiado extraña, con la mitad de las cobijas en el suelo y un husky pardo dormido con la cabeza en su espalda; el tercer latido pertenecía a una niña tenía puesta una camisa del equipo deportivo que le quedaba demasiado grande y en la que se leía el número 9 y el apellido "Dunbar", la niña dormía abrazada de un husky grisáceo que roncaba rítmicamente contra el pecho de la niña, una niña que de cierta manera le recordó a Lia cuando la conoció, pero tenía un tono de piel más parecido a él; finalmente, cinco latidos lo guiaron hasta la planta baja, donde en la sala de estar estaban él mismo, solo un poco más mayor y con varios tatuajes a lo largo de su pecho y brazo izquierdo, con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de una EJ que lucía exactamente igual que la de la vida real, solo quizá un poco más mayor, a los pies de ambos estaba echada a quien reconoció como Zanne, aunque definitivamente ya no era una cachorra._

 _Los dos niños, los tres husky, EJ y él, daban un total de 7 corazones, lo que le indicaba que había dos personas más viviendo en esa casa, y fue su intención ir a buscarla, pero la practica entre ambos personajes lo hicieron detenerse y escuchar._

 _-¿Crees que debemos decirles?-pregunto EJ acariciando su cabello._

 _-Dejémoslo por un tiempo.-dijo él.-Veamos hasta donde llegan._

 _-Cal, Kalia se junta demasiado Liam y tiene un autonombrado maestro en Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Y Matt parece una mini replica tuya, incluso pone los mismo ojos de cachorro perdido._

 _-Bueno, es mi hijo.-dijo él.- ¿Qué esperabas?_

 _-A lo que voy es que hay dos posibilidades.-dijo ella.-La primera, lo descubren inmediatamente, la segunda, es que no lo sepan hasta que ya prácticamente sea el momento del parto._

 _-¡Hey!-se quejó el.-Soy posiblemente más inteligente que tú y Stiles._

 _-Y no lo niego.-rio ella.-Pero eres un tanto torpe para darte cuenta de las cosas._

 _-Si mal no recuerdo, yo fui el primero en descubrir su existencia.-dijo él girando la cabeza para besarle el pequeño bache que tenía en el vientre.-Y tú no me creíste._

 _-Te diste cuenta de la existencia de uno.-replico ella.-No fue hasta que fuimos a que Mamalissa lo confirmara que nos dimos cuenta de la existencia del otro._

 _-Sigo sin creer que sean dos.-dijo él.- ¿Crees que se podrán fusionar como Aiden y Ethan?_

 _-Solo espero pasar este embarazo sin amenazas contra mi vida.-dijo ella.-Quizá cuando nazcan pueda preocuparme por eso._

 _-Nadie va a herirlos.-dijo él.-Eso tenlo por seguro._

 _-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero el embarazo de Kalia fue un poco movido con la aparición de Bowen y su intento de matarnos a ambos._

 _-Y que acabas de cumplir los 17 años.-dijo él.-Creo que aún me duele todo lo que hizo tu padre cuando le dimos la noticia._

 _-Todavía sigo teniendo la foto de tu cara de pánico antes de decirlo.-dijo EJ.-Nunca voy a olvidar ese momento._

 _-Creí que la habías tirado.-dijo él.-Dijimos que olvidaríamos ese tema._

 _-¿Y creíste que decía la verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Eso fue épico, te pudiste enfrentar a varios alfas y te asusta mi padre._

 _-Gran parte de su vida fue un cazador.-se defendió él.-Sabe cómo utilizar armas, y él cargador que descargo en contra mía es prueba de que no tiene miedo a usarlas._

 _-Tú tuviste la culpa de eso.-dijo ella.-Creo que lo disfrutaste._

 _-Ambos la tuvimos.-dijo él.-Pero no lo cambiaría por nada._

 _-¿Ni siquiera para evitar la descarga de ese cargador?-pregunto ella._

 _-Tú, Kalia y Matt valen hasta la última bala.-dijo el enderezándose para poder tomarla en brazos.-Y ya te perdí una vez, y si recordamos lo que paso cuando casi te pierdo, no puedo perderte, no lo permitiré._

 _-Y no lo harás.-dijo ella._

 _-Promételo.-pido él._

 _-Lo prometo.-dijo ella recargándose contra su pecho.-No nos perderás._

Abrió los ojos exaltado, y le tomo un poco darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, pero había parecido tan real que no sabía que pensar, ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Quizá que para proteger su propia salud mental tenía que mantenerse alejado de EJ y enfocarse en su relación con Allison.

*+*+*+*+S&EJAM+*+*+*+*D&MH*+*+*+*+

-Buenos días.-saludo Victoria entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días, tía.-dijo Alexis.

-Buenos días, mamá.-dijo Allison.

-¿Por qué tan serios?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Acaso han peleado?

-No, nada de eso.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Es solo que no tenemos nada que hablar.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Victoria.-Todavía falta para que tengan que hacerlo.

-Sí, tengo que terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca, así que tengo que ir antes.-dijo Alexis.-Y quiero hablar con el abuelo, iba a serlo antes de irnos, pero se fue antes de que bajara.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Victoria.-Ve con cuidado.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Alexis.-Los veo en la tarde.

-Nos vemos más tarde.-se despidió Chris.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, Allison.-dijo Alexis.-Le dices a EJ que me lleve su libreta de apuntes, que me busque en la biblioteca.

-Claro.-dijo Allison.-Nos vemos en clase.

-¿Tu hermana no ha bajado?-pregunto Chris.-Para esta hora ya está lista.

-Para está hora ya está fuera de aquí.-corrigió Victoria.-Esa niña y sus relaciones extrañas.

-Creo que se ha quedado dormida.-dijo Allison.

-¿Crees?-pregunto su padre.-Nunca se queda dormida.

-Lo hace algunas veces.-dijo Allison.

-No, no lo hace.-dijo Chris.

-Lo hace.-dijo Victoria.-Cuando solo consigue dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿La despertaste?-pregunto Chris a su hija.

-No.-dijo Allison.-Ni loca la despierto.

-¿Debo ir?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Quieres despertarla?-pregunto Victoria.-Deberías dejar que suene su despertador.

-Se le va a hacer tarde.-dijo Chris.

-Entonces como quieras.-dijo Victoria.-Pero después no empieces a pelear por lo que dice.

-¿Por qué pelearíamos?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que la despertaste?-pregunto Victoria.-No te arrojo la lámpara porque estaba conectada y ni siquiera consiguió separarla un poco.

-No es ella cuando la despiertas.-dijo Allison.-Deberías dejarla dormir.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.-Pero no voy a justificar ninguna falta.

-Se despertara a la hora adecuada para llegar a clases.-dijo Victoria.-Su despertador está programado para hacerlo, déjalo ser.

-Sí, papá.-dijo Allison.-Mejor preparare el desayuno.

-Quizá debería ir.-dijo Chris.-Solo por…

-¡Papá!-grito EJ desde su habitación.

La agitación y el pánico de la voz de EJ hicieron que los tres Argents dejaran lo que hacían para correr a la habitación de la menor, liderados por el hombre, los tres entraron a la habitación sin ningún tipo de preparación para la escena que presenciarían; EJ se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, los ojos brillaban de color morado, los colmillos y las garras estaban fuera, adornando sus manos y su boca, su mirada estaba llena de miedo.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Allison llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Chris abrazando a EJ y guiándola a la cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla o eso creo.-dijo EJ.-Abrí los ojos y estaba así.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.- ¿Sabes cómo cambiar de vuelta?

-No.-dijo ella.-La única vez que ha pasado, Scott me ayudado a volver.

-¿Única vez?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿No es la primera vez que pasa?

-¡Victoria!-sanciono Chris.-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo?

-Solo hablo.-dijo ella.-Me conto sobre su infancia, me distrajo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo su padre.-Necesitas buscar algo que consiga traerte de vuelta.

-¿Necesita un ancla?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Quién?

-No necesariamente un quien.-dijo su padre.-Puede ser una emoción, un objeto o cualquier cosa que pueda traerla a la conciencia, algo que signifique algo fuerte para ella.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto?-pregunto Allison.

-Es complicado.-negó Chris.-Emma, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-No lo sé, pensé que quizá viéndote me trajera de regreso.-dijo EJ.-No sé cómo funcione, no lo controlo.

-Allison, toma mi celular.-ordeno su padre.- ¡Ahora mismo!

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison haciendo lo que le pedía.- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Busca en la agenda a Amalia Jefferson.-dijo Chris.-Llámala.

-Envía a buzón.-dijo Allison.

-Hazlo de nuevo.-pidió Chris.

-Nada.-dijo Allison.-Sigue enviando al buzón.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.

-EJ, ¿Dónde está tu celular?-pregunto su madre.

-Debajo de mi almohada.-dijo EJ.

-No dejes el teléfono debajo de la almohada.-la regaño su madre.-Para eso están las mesas de noches.

-¿A quién llamas?-pregunto Chris.

-Ya lo veras.-dijo Victoria poniendo en altavoz la llamada.

- _EJ, no es un buen momento para hablar.-dijo Scott.-Sea lo que sea que necesitas, ¿puedes ser después?_

-Sr. McCall, soy Victoria, la madre de EJ.-dijo Victoria.-Está en altavoz.

- _Lo siento, Sra. Argent.-dijo Scott.-Pensé que era EJ._

-Eso supuse.-dijo Victoria.-Escúchame, tenemos una situación, ¿puedes hablar?

 _-Por supuesto.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué necesitan?_

-Creí que habías dicho que no era un buen momento.-dijo EJ.- ¿O solo fue mi imaginación?

 _-¿Qué necesitan?-repitió Scott la pregunta ignorando a la morena._

-Que le hable a EJ sobre su infancia.-dijo Victoria.-O sea lo que sea que hizo la otra noche.

 _-¿Se transformó de vuelta?-pregunto Scott.-Pensé que no había vuelto a ocurrir._

-Sí o no, Sr. McCall, una respuesta sencilla.-dijo Chris.- ¿Puede hacerlo o no?

 _-Claro.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué digo?_

-Cualquier cosa.-dijo EJ.-Quizá alguna historia sobre tu infancia, como la que me contaste la otra vez.

 _-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott tras una leve pausa.-Cuando terminamos 3er grado, como recompensa por las buenas calificaciones, nuestros padres nos llevaron a la playa, todos fuimos, incluso iba Lydia, Jackson, Danny e Isaac con nosotros, durante tres días solíamos hacer todo tipo de cosas, construimos castillos, nadamos, nos aventamos clavados, todo fue demasiado perfecto._

-No existe la perfección, Scott.-dijo EJ.-Debes de saberlo.

 _-El ultimo día en la playa, sin querer le hice a Lia una herida en el tobillo derecho.-dijo él.-Así que el cuarto día, lo pasamos en el hospital esperando que la atendieran, le pusieron 4 puntos de cada lado._

-No entiendo.-dijo EJ.

 _-Teníamos unas especie de pinzas con dientes y estábamos jugando, durante el juego, la tome del tobillo con las pinzas y debido a que utilice más fuerza de la necesaria, perfore la piel con los dientes en ambos lados del tobillo, prácticamente parecía que la había mordido, así Stiles y Jackson dijeron que utilice las pinzas para hacerlo, porque no podía morderla.-dijo Scott.-Al estar las puntas demasiado cerca, hicieron una herida uniforme, de unos tres o cuatro centímetros de largo._

-¿Le diste un beso para que sanara?-pregunto EJ.

 _-No, no iba a besarla frente a nuestros padres.-dijo Scott.-Solamente la abrace y le dije que todo estaría bien._

-Gracias, Scott.-dijo EJ

 _-¿Volvió a funcionar?-pregunto él._

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Gracias.

 _-Todo estará bien, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Estaré aquí a cada paso del camino._

-Thanks, Scott.-dijo EJ.-Thanks for always be here for me.

 _-You always can count with me, EJ.-dijo el chico.-To the moon and back._

-To the moon and back, Scott.-dijo ella.-Thanks for everything.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.-Sr. McCall, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

 _-Cuando lo necesiten.-dijo el chico._

-Espero que pueda ser discreto.-dijo Victoria.-No quiero que nada de lo que se dijo en está llamada lo sepa cualquier otra persona.

 _-Cuente con ello, Sra. Argent.-dijo Scott.-Te veo en la escuela, EJ._

-Sí, nos vemos en la escuela.-dijo la morena.

Victoria desconecto la llamada, pero ninguno de los cuatro supo que decir ni que hacer, EJ movía las manos nerviosa e inquieta, porque todo aquello que intentaba ocultar a sus padres había salido a la luz; Allison miraba a su hermana sin creerlo, un tanto por lo que era y otro tanto por el intercambio de palabras con Scott, que aunque fueron mediante el teléfono, crearon un ambiente tan íntimo que hasta a ella le pareció incomodo escucharlos; Chris y Victoria intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y miraban a EJ, las cosas se iban a complicar, pero iban a tener que salir adelante.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Disparen.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Chris.-Creo que tú debes hablar.

-Disparen las preguntas.-dijo ella.-Y yo las responderé.

-¿Y será con la verdad?-pregunto su madre.- ¿O serán más mentiras?

-Técnicamente no les mentí.-dijo EJ.-Les omití información.

-¿Vas a dejar de omitirla?-pregunto Chris.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Así qué sí, responderé con honestidad y sin omisiones a todas sus preguntas.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.-Arréglate, te esperamos en la sala.

-¿Qué hay con la escuela?-pregunto EJ.

-Llamaremos y les notificaremos que no asistirán a las primeras horas.-dijo su padre.-Te esperamos abajo.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

A parte de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de la noche anterior retiene pocas cosas, pero las pocas cosas que recuerda involucran a media decena de adolescentes, entre ellas sus primas y más de la mitad transformados en hombres lobo, reunidos en medio del bosque mientras se enfrentaban, así que tenía que ir con la única persona que podría ayudarle a conocer ciertos detalles.

-¿A que debo tu visita?-pregunto su abuelo.

-¿Sabías o no que este instituto está lleno de adolescentes betas?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Vamos, es una respuesta sencilla.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Sí o no?

-Sí.-dijo Gerard.-Sabia que algunos de mis estudiantes son betas, pero no sé con exactitud quien, ¿tienes la información?

-¿Qué información quieres?-pregunto Alexis.

-Nombres.-dijo Gerard.

-Lo siento, pero no pudo darte esa información.-dijo Alexis.-Trata con otra cosa.

-Esto no es juego, Alexis.-dijo Gerard.-Te dije que quería información.

-Y tu dijiste que uno de sus amigos era un hombre lobo.-dijo Alexis.-Resulta que al menos 4 de sus amigos son hombres lobo.

-¿Cuatro?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿Quiénes?

-No puedo darte esa información.-dijo Alexis.-Sigue adelante.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Gerard.-Mas te vale que hables.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Alexis.-No sé porque el tío Chris te soporta, pero no soy él, no me vas a utilizar solo dándome una parte de la información.

-Te doy la información que necesitas.-dijo Gerard.

-Bueno, comienza a darme la información completa o no te diré nada.-dijo Alexis.

-Hicimos un trato.-dijo Gerard.-Cumplí mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.

-En ese caso cumpliré la mía.-dijo Alexis.-Las chicas se juntan con hombres lobo y al parecer forman una especie de convenio con ellos, EJ sigue defendiendo a la criatura de la otra noche y Allison es Allison.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Gerard.

-Creo que ayudo a EJ a enfrentar a los betas, pero cuando se vio en aprietos grito sabiendo que yo estaba en la cabaña y la ayudaría.-dijo él.-Creo que aunque está siguiendo a EJ en sus ideales, sigue

-¿Alguna idea para cambiar esos ideales?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿Has aprendido que botones necesitamos aprender?

-No.-dijo Alexis.-Ambas son complicadas, incluso Allison.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Gerard.

-Vamos a necesitar llevarlas al máximo para que desistan, bueno, para que EJ desista.-dijo Alexis.-Ambas tienen una relación complicada, pero confían la una con la otra, ambas se apoyan y no creo que vayan una contra la otra.

-¿Has descubierto algo en los entrenamientos?-pregunto Gerard.

-Sigo con mi teoría de que EJ será la mejor.-dijo Alexis.-Pero Allison puede mejorar.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo Gerard.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres oír.-dijo Alexis.-Van a necesitar un golpe muy duro para que hacerlas unírsenos.

-Encuentra la manera de que se nos unan.-ordeno Gerard.-Y averigua los nombres de los betas.

-Eres el director, y el campo minado de cámaras te serán de utilidad para averiguarlo.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Averígualo tú mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Tengo clase.-dijo Alexis.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme?-pregunto el mayor.

-Nada que no hayas notado.-dijo Alexis.-Suponiendo que lo notaste.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Gerard.

-Hay algo raro en EJ, oculta algo.-dijo el chico.-Solo que un no defino si es algo bueno o algo malo.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-pregunto Gerard.

-Quizá ni ella lo sabe.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo? Quizá él sepa.

-Recuerda una cosa Alexis, quizá Victoria sea la jefa, pero sigo teniendo mis trucos.-dijo Gerard.-Así que te recomiendo que no intentes ocultarme cosas.

-No soñaría con hacerlo.-dijo Alexis.-Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos en la cena.

Fingir que recibió un regaño por parte del director era la cosa sencilla, lo difícil era aguantar las miradas de lástima que los demás estudiantes y empleados le dirigían, pero con la mente enfocada en buscar a Jackson ni siquiera se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente se dirigió a buscar por los pasillos hasta encontrar al rubio tomando sus cosas de su casillero.

-Entonces.-dijo Alexis recargándose.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Jackson.- ¿Entonces qué?

-Acerca de anoche.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Vamos a hablar de ello?

-¿Anoche?-pregunto el rubio.-No pasó nada anoche.

-Sí, si paso.-dijo Alexis, y su espalda tenía pruebas de ello.

-No, no paso.-dijo Jackson.-Y punto final.

-¿Es por qué tienes una imagen que proteger?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿O qué?

-Es porque no pasó nada.-dijo Jackson.

-¿O es que soy un chico y te gusto?-pregunto Alexis.

-Nada paso.-dijo Jackson entre dientes.-Y está conversación está cansándome, ¿podemos terminarla?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder ignorarlo, Jackson?-pregunto el castaño.-Me gustas, Jackson, y me gusto lo que paso, pero no voy a esperar por siempre.

-Entonces no esperes.-dijo Jackson cerrando su casillero.-Si me disculpas, tengo clases a las que asistir.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Alexis.-No desaprovechemos las clases.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el rubio viéndolo escribir algo en un papel.

-Mi numero.-dijo Alexis metiéndole el papel en la bolsa de la chaqueta.-Llámame si cambias de opinión y quieres hablarlo.

-No sucederá.-dijo Jackson antes de girarse y alejarse del castaño.

-Sucederá.-musito Alexis viéndolo alejarse.-Solo dale un poco de tiempo.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Casi una hora y un largo debate sobre que vestuario elegir después, EJ se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde sus padres y su hermana la esperaban, su hermana ocupaba uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que sus padres ocupaban las dos plazas laterales del sillón de tres plazas, lo que solo significaba una cosa, ella debería sentarse en medio de ambos y tener que hablar con la mirada de todos en ella.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ sentándose en medio de sus padres.-Pueden preguntar.

-¿Ese es un vestido?-pregunto su padre.

-No es la clase de pregunta que esperaba.-dijo ella extrañada.-Pero, en efecto, es un vestido.

-¿Un vestido, tacones y el cabello suelto?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho con mi hija?

-Pelee con Lydia porque ayer no utilice un conjunto completo, dijo que para algo habíamos ido de compras, así que decidí compensarla.-dijo EJ.-Y ya era hora de que utilizara el cabello suelto.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hija?-pregunto él nuevamente.

-Sí vas a hacer solo esa pregunta, es mejor que nos dejes ir a clases.-dijo EJ.-Soy la misma chica, solo que estoy utilizando un vestido y tacones.

-Yo creo que no eres la misma chica.-dijo Victoria.-La EJ que nosotros criamos no nos ocultaría algo como lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debería decirlo?-pregunto EJ.- _"Hey, mamá, papá, ¿recuerdas las criaturas que se dedican a cazar? Bueno, resulta que aparentemente soy una de ellas, ¿puedo elegir como morir?"_

-Nadie va a matarte.-dijo su padre.-No mientras yo esté aquí.

- _"Sin código, nunca más; a partir de ahora, son solo cuerpos esperando ser partidos por la mitad. no me importa si están heridos y débiles o pareciendo inofensivos, rogando por su vida con la promesa de que nunca dañarán a nadie; o alguna alma perdida desesperada, sin idea de donde se está metiendo; los encontramos, los matamos; los matamos a todos."_ -cito EJ.-Esas, si no recuerdas, fueron las palabras del abuelo la noche que mataron al omega.

-¿Por qué tienes que tener tan buena memoria?-pregunto su padre.-Es posible que puedas recitar todo lo que hemos dicho.

-Bueno, la tengo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.-dijo EJ.-Pero el punto es, no sé tú, pero yo creo que yo también entro en esa categoría.

-Si eso es lo que te asusta, Gerard no te va a tocar.-dijo su madre.-Primero lo partiré a él por la mitad antes de que te toque un pelo.

-Tu eres la jefa, ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Supongo que tú puedes ordenarle que hacer y qué no hacer.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo el punto aquí.-dijo Allison.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que eres?

-Allison, no hagas esto.-dijo EJ.-Solo no lo hagas.

-Solo quiero saber desde cuando me lo ocultas.-dijo Allison.-Soy tu hermana, se supone que debes de confiar en mí.

-Confió en ti.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que no estaba lista para aceptar esa parte de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sabía, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Al principio solo era la curación, e intente averiguarlo, pero nadie pudo decirme la verdad, así que no lo sabía.

-¿Al principio?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Desarrollaste otras cosas?

-La noche que Peter nos atacó en la escuela, los chicos se percataron de que mis ojos brillaban de color morado, o algo así.-dijo EJ.-Y la noche del entierro de la tía Kate desarrolle la audición, alcance a escuchar cuando el abuelo y papá mataban a un omega.

-¿Qué más?-pregunto su madre.

-Nada más, al menos no hasta que me convertí completamente.-dijo EJ.-La fuerza y la agilidad la he tenido desde siempre.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando te convertiste?-pregunto su padre.

-Espera, ahora que recuerdo antes de convertirme paso algo más.-dijo EJ.-A parte de que al parecer pude tranquilizar al lagarto, pude absorber el dolor a Zanne.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.-Todas las habilidades de los hombres lobo, ¿Qué paso cuando te convertiste completamente?

-Aparte de que el desarrollo del súper olfato, ocurrió otra cosa.-dijo EJ.-De alguna manera pude doblegar a Derek.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Chris.-Pero es un alfa.

-Recuerdo que lo mire, y desee que se detuviera.-dijo EJ.-Lo siguiente que vi, es que estaba en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, como si intentara aliviar una gran presión o algo así.

-¿Con una sola mirada?-pregunto su madre.

-Eso creo.-dijo ella.-Estaba enojada, solo quería que dejara de golpear a Scott.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente cuándo te convertiste?-pregunto su padre.-La primera vez.

-Scott y yo fuimos a buscar a Boyd a la pista de hielo, ahí nos encontró Derek en compañía de sus betas, Scott peleo con los betas, pero cuando los venció, Derek comenzó a golpearlo.-dijo ella.-Yo solo quería de dejarla de hacerlo, quería protegerlo, así que mientras intentaba asfixiar a Scott, lo tome de la chaqueta y lo arroje al piso lejos de nosotros.

-¿Así como así?-pregunto su padre.

-Derek aplaudió y comenzó a darme la bienvenida, y yo me gire a mirarlo ordenándole que se mantuviera lejos de Scott.-dijo EJ.-En ese momento, el cayo de rodillas al piso y solo decir _"Soy yo, no le hare daño." "Jules, por favor."_ Cuando me dijo que mirara mis manos y las vi convertidas en garras, me asuste, y Derek se pudo levantar.

-¿Doblegaste un alfa?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Sabes cómo?

-Mamá, ni siquiera sé cómo transformarme.-dijo EJ.-Hasta ahora, lo único que puedo controlar en un 70 o 80 % es el sentido de la audición, el olfato, la fuerza y agilidad, de ahí en más, no tengo ni idea de cómo controlarlo.

-Te obedeció.-dijo Allison.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-El Ka… El lagarto.-dijo Allison.-Te obedeció, cuando le dijiste que se fuera, lo hizo.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-La noche que conocí a Alexis, también me obedeció.

-Así que te protege y te obedece.-dijo Allison.-Supongo que a aparte de doblegar alfas, puedes controlar algunas criaturas.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Nunca lo he intentado.

-¿Crees que puedas intentarlo?-pregunto su madre.-Con alguno de los betas o algún omega.

-Primero tendría que aprender a controlarlo.-dijo EJ.-No sé qué desencadena que me transforme o ponga los ojos morados.

-El miedo, la ira o la excitación.-dijo su padre.-Son los factores más comunes.

-Pero no funcionan.-dijo EJ.-Es como si tuviera el control de mi lobo o lo que sea que sea, pero no pudiera utilizar ese control, parece que aparecen cuando lo necesito.

-De acuerdo.-dijo su padre.-La primera vez que te transformaste, ¿Qué sentiste?

-Ya te dije.-dijo EJ.-Solo quería que dejara de golpear a Scott.

-¿Pero qué sentiste?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Miedo por su posible muerte? ¿Ira porque Derek estaba pateándole el trasero?

-No, solo quería protegerlo.-dijo EJ.-Sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-No es la primera vez que pasa.

-¿En qué otras ocasiones ha pasado?-pregunto su padre.

-La primera vez fue cuando el alfa nos atacó en la escuela.-dijo EJ.-Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, pero mi necesidad de asegurarme que Scott y el resto estuviera bien, me empujo a distraer al alfa.

-¿Y la segunda?-pregunto su padre.

-Allison estaba presente, el entrenador empezó a gritarle y yo le grite al entrenador para que se detuviera.-dijo EJ.-Realmente no entiendo porque sucede, simplemente sucede, es como algo que tengo que hacer.

-En todas las otras ocasiones, ¿no te transformaste?-pregunto su padre.- ¿Solo lo hiciste hasta que viste que Derek lo golpeaba?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Las otras veces regularmente venían acompañadas de ataques de pánico o sueños raros.

-De acuerdo.-dijo su padre.- ¿Qué pasó está mañana?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pesadilla?-pregunto su padre.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-No lo recuerdo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Cómo sufres por algo que no recuerdas?

-No podía dormir, así que me puse a hacer cosas para matar el tiempo, me dormí entre la de la mañana.-dijo EJ.-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar con los colmillos contra mis labios y las garras enterradas en la cama.

-Sin una razón aparente.-dijo Victoria.-Conscientemente no lo sabes, pudiste haber soñado cualquier cosa.

-No importa que soñó.-dijo Chris.-Debemos buscar una manera de controlarlo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto EJ.-Al parecer soy lo contrario a un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Allison.

-Scott necesito un ancla para controlar sus trasformaciones.-dijo EJ.- ¿Yo necesito una para transformarme?

-Solo necesitamos encontrar el detonante.-dijo su padre.-Después te encontraremos un ancla.

-Habla con ella.-dijo Victoria.-Ella sabe más que nosotros, podrá ayudar.

-Voy a pasar.-dijo Chris.-Lo descubriremos nosotros mismo.

-Tarde o temprano vamos a necesitar su ayuda.-dijo Victoria ganándose una negación por parte de su esposo.-De acuerdo, en ese caso tenemos que limitar su contacto con el mundo exterior, iras a la escuela, pero es todo.

-No pueden hacer eso.-dijo EJ.-El viernes tengo el congreso de gimnasia, no puedo faltar.

-No podemos arriesgarnos que hieras a alguien.-dijo Chris.-Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-¿En la casa donde viven dos cazadores que disfrutan matar?-pregunto EJ.-No, gracias.

-No estamos preguntándote, señorita.-dijo su madre.-Te quedaras y es todo.

-Si me encierran, me volveré loca.-dijo EJ.-Y quizá el control que tengo, se ira a la basura.

-Tiene un punto.-dijo Allison.-La conocen, no le gusta estar restringida.

-Tiene que estarlo.-dijo su madre.

-¿Y quién le dirá al abuelo? ¿A Alexis?-pregunto Allison.- ¿O como planean explicarle que le salen colmillos y garras? ¿Qué lo único que sabemos es una criatura sobrenatural, pero no sabemos qué es específicamente?

-Tienen razón, Victoria.-dijo Chris.-La mejor manera de protegerla es permitirle que siga su vida normal.

-¿Y qué pasa si se transforma en medio del instituto y daña a alguien?-pregunto Victoria.-Sin saber que desencadena la transformación, no podemos controlarlo.

-Quizá no sepamos cómo se transforma, pero sabemos cómo vuelve a la normalidad.-dijo Allison.-Podemos utilizar eso.

-No puede garantizar que el chico este todo el día con ella.-dijo Victoria.-Si Gerard se llega a enterar…

-No lo hará.-dijo EJ.-He corrido, me he enojado, he hecho mi vida normal los últimos días y no ha pasado nada.

-Hoy paso.-dijo su madre.

-Sí, por algo que mi subconsciente sufrió.-dijo EJ.-Cuando estoy consciente, puedo controlarme.

-¿Y si no puedes?-pregunto su madre.

-Tu eres la jefa, te consultaran cualquier cosa.-dijo EJ.-Puedes evitar que me observen.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Pero al primer síntoma de perder el control, te quiero aquí.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.

-Y dejaras que tu hermana te ayude.-dijo Victoria.-Sin chistar.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.

-Desayuna algo.-dijo Victoria poniéndose de pie.-Y vayan a la escuela.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Nada de regaños porque les mentí?

-Estás castigada.-dijo su madre.-Ya pensare que castigo ponerte.

-Genial.-dijo EJ levantándose.- ¿Qué hago con mi cama?

-Iré a tirar las sabanas y revisare el colchón.-dijo su madre.-Si está dañado, veremos si se puede arreglar, y de ser necesario, iremos a comprar otro antes de que tu abuelo y Alexis lleguen.

-Doy por sentado que no podemos decirles.-dijo Allison.

-No hasta que podemos controlarlo.-dijo Victoria.-Y solo quizá les digamos.

-Genial.-dijo EJ.-Una mentira más en una familia llena de mentiras.

-¿Quieres que seamos honestos?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿Empezaras tú?

-No, estoy bien con las mentiras.-dijo EJ.-Y debo de ir al colegio.

-¿Qué hay del desayuno?-pregunto su madre.

-Comprare algo en el camino.-dijo EJ.-Ya falte a práctica y a las primeras horas, no quiero ni pensar que me hará Finstock si llego tarde a su clase.

-Recuerda apoyarte en tu hermana.-dijo su padre.-Y nada de pretextos estúpidos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.

-Y trata de que lo que sea que compres en el camino sea algo más que café.-dijo su madre.-Al menos un emparedado o algo.

-Pero después tengo el almuerzo en el colegio.-se quejó EJ.-Puedo espera…

-Emilia, compra un emparedado.-ordeno su madre.-No estoy preguntándotelo.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos en la tarde.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿Alguna idea de porque falto EJ?-pregunto Stiles.

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió está mañana.-dijo Scott.-O quizá no quiso venir.

-¿Qué paso está mañana?-pregunto Stiles.

-Su madre me llamo para pedirme que le ayudara con su problema.-dijo Scott.-Se transformó, supongo que su subconsciente no quería que siguiera ocultándoles la verdad a sus padres.

-¿Y no estas preocupado?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-pregunto Scott.-No es mi problema.

-Estamos hablando de EJ transformada en una casa de cazadores.-dijo Stiles.-Posiblemente ya está muerta.

-Es su hija, un miembro de su familia.-dijo Scott.-Dudo que le hagan daño.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Nada.-dijo Scott.-Solo digo las cosas.

-Tú tienes algo, y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte por que.-pidió Stiles.-Si no te sucediera nada, estarías pidiéndome u ordenándome que fuéramos a asegurarnos que EJ estuviera bien.

-Stiles, son sus padres.-dijo Scott tomándolo de los hombros.-No van a hacerle daño.

-Estoy al tanto de eso.-dijo el castaño.-Pero también está su abuelo, y su primo.

-Es una Argent.-dijo el moreno.-No van a hacerle nada.

-¿Y porque no quieres comprobarlo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Han hecho alguna otra cosa rara?

-No.-dijo Scott.-Simplemente debo de dejar de pensar en EJ, solo es eso.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Stiles.-Y no digas nada, porque sé que sucede algo y si lo dices te golpeare.

-No ganaras nada.-dijo Scott.-Más que herirte o algo.

-¡Scott!-exclamo Stiles.- ¿Qué paso?

-Soñé con ella.-dijo Scott.

-¿Cómo un sueño en el que te despiertas bien despierto?-pregunto Stiles mirando la entrepierna de su amigo.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Puedo lidiar con esa clase de sueños.

-Eso sonó interesante.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora, si no fue esa clase de sueños, ¿cuál es el problema? Es tu amiga.

-Creo ese sueño ya lo había tenido antes.-dijo Scott.-Con Lia.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jules con EJ?

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Scott.-El sueño se sintió como si ya hubiera visto esa escena, solo que diferente.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que fue uno de esos sueños que tuviste pero que no recuerdas haber tenido.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Por qué te ha hecho querer ignorar a EJ? ¿Qué soñaste?

-Al principio pensé que alguien había entrado a la casa, me despertaron nueve latidos aparte del mío.-dijo Scott.-No fue hasta que decidí sorprenderlos y casi me caigo con unos juguetes, que me di cuenta que era un sueño y que ni siquiera estaba en mi casa, estaba en nuestra casa.

-¿Nuestra casa?-pregunto Stiles.

-La casa que planeábamos construir.-dijo Scott.-Se sentía diferente, pero era nuestra casa.

-De acuerdo, fingiré que te entiendo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué más? -¿Investigaste de quien eran los corazones?

-Los más cercanos eran los de un niño rubio y un husky, los siguientes eran los de una niña morena y, de nuevo, un husky.-dijo Scott.-Otros tres eran el de Zanne, el de EJ y el mío.

-Repíteme esa última parte.-pidió Stiles.-Creo que no escuche bien.

-Era mi corazón, el corazón de EJ y el corazón de Zanne.-dijo Scott.- ¿Es complicado de entender?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Acabas de decirme 7 corazones, ¿done estaban los otros dos?

-Dentro de EJ.-dijo Scott.-Por lo que escuche, estaba embarazada de gemelos.

-¿Cuatro hijos?-pregunto Stiles.-No pierden tiempo.

-¿Puedes enfocarte?-pregunto Scott.-Se supone que no debo tener está clase de sueños con EJ, estoy con Allison.

-Quizá sea una señal de tu subconsciente diciéndote que es lo que quieres en realidad.-dijo Stiles.-O quizá es así como realmente deseas que sea tu futuro, tu, ella, casados y con hijos, una familia feliz.

-Estoy con Allison.-dijo Scott.-Quiero una familia feliz con Allison.

-¿Por qué no quieres admitir que quieres a EJ?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque no la quiero.-dijo Scott.-Es mi amiga, pero nada más.

-La conoces mejor que nadie, ella te conoce mejor que nadie, coquetean, completan las oraciones del uno del otro, es todo lo que tú no eres, tu eres todo lo que ella no es, son perfectos el uno para el otro.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndote?

-Porque no quiero.-dijo Scott.-Punto final.

-Espera un minuto.-dijo Stiles.-Ya se lo que pasa.

-No, no lo sabes.-dijo Scott.

-Tienes miedo.-dijo Stiles.-Tienes miedo que EJ logre ocupar el lugar de Jules.

-No sé de me hablas.-dijo Scott.

-Hablo de que EJ puede fácilmente ocupar el lugar de Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Si inicias algo con ella, no pasara mucho para que ocupe ese santuario que tu llamas corazón y al que no dejas que nadie entre, no desde que murió Jules.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Scott.-No lo entiendo.

-Entonces te lo explicare.-dijo Stiles.-Desde que Jules murió, tu cambiaste, te enfocaste en este ser torpe e ingenuo, dejaste a un lado al chico inteligente y atrevido que eras.

-¡Cállate!-ordeno Scott.

-Maldita sea, Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Todos perdimos una parte de nosotros cuando Jules murió, pero no nos encerramos en nosotros mismo.

-El problema Stiles, es que yo no perdí una parte de mi.-dijo Scott.-El día que ella murió, fue el día que yo morí.

-Y tienes miedo que EJ te pueda revivir, ¿no es así?-pregunto Stiles.-Por eso no aceptas que la quieres.

-Eso es absurdo.-dijo Scott.-Y estoy cansado de esta conversación.

-Claro, haz lo que quieras.-dijo Stiles.-Sigue con Allison para evitar que alguien entre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.

-La razón por la que sigues con Allison y no intentas nada con EJ, es porque mientras Allison no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ocupar el lugar de Jules, EJ tiene todo para ocuparlo.-dijo Stiles.-Es por eso que no quieres hacer nada con EJ.

-Tenemos que ir a clase.-dijo Scott.

-Quizá tú y EJ tienen más en común de lo que piensas.-dijo Stiles.-Ambos huyen de los lazos sentimentales.

-Estoy creando un lanzo sentimental con Allison.-dijo Scott.

-Miénteme, miente a quien quieras, pero deja de mentirte a ti mismo, dejaste de desarrollar un lazo con Allison en el momento en que EJ entro a tu vida.-dijo el castaño.-Dejaste de crear cualquier vínculo con ella, en el momento en que confiaste más en EJ que en Allison.

Scott maldijo en silencio una y otra vez mientras observaba a Stiles alejarse en dirección al salón de clase, sabía que de cierto modo tenía razón, pero aun así su amigo debía entender que no estaba listo para superar a Lia, no estaba listo para dejar que alguien entrara, y posiblemente nunca lo estaría, no podría soportar perder a nadie más.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

La desventaja de ser las ultimas en llegar era que los pocos lugares de estacionamiento que quedaban estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, lo cual la hizo correr para alcanzar a su hermana que no parecía querer hablar con ella por la forma en que ignoraba sus gritos.

-¡Allison!-grito EJ.- ¡Vamos, Ally! No me hagas perseguirte.

-¡Me mentiste, EJ!-grito Allison girándose de golpe.- ¡Soy tu hermana y me mentiste!

-No te mentí.-dijo ella.-Te oculte información.

-Es lo mismo, EJ.-dijo Allison.-Al final se concluye lo mismo, no confías en mí.

-Confió en ti.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que estaba intentado evitar esto.

-¿Evitar esto?-pregunto Allison.-Si me hubieras dicho desde el principio, esto no hubiera pasado.

-No sabía que causa, Ally.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que no quería que cambiara lo que teníamos.

-Eres mi hermana, EJ.-dijo Allison.-Sea lo que seas que sea, siempre serás mi hermana.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-pregunto EJ.-Porque la manera en que me estás mirando.

-Me ocultaste esto, EJ.-dijo Allison.-Se supone que nos contamos todo y que pase lo que pase, siempre nos apoyamos la una a la otra.

-Allison, ni siquiera sabía cómo tomar esto.-dijo EJ.-No sabía que significaba, no sabía nada.

-Pero debiste decirme.-dijo Allison.-A nuestros padres les dijiste.

-Yo no les dije.-dijo EJ.-Bueno, les dije, pero ellos ya sabían sobre la curación.

-¿Sabían?-pregunto Allison.

-No preguntes, no sé cómo lo sabían.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que dijeron eran que no lo dijeron porque querían esperar a que recuperara mis recuerdos.

-Si lo sabían, ¿por qué te adoptaron?-pregunto Allison.-Sabiendo lo que saben, sobre los hombres lobo y demás, ¿Por qué te adoptaron sabiendo que podías ser una de ellos?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-No lo pregunte.

-Deberías haberlo hecho.-dijo Allison.-Es un poco raro, ¿no lo crees?

-Ahora que lo pienso, supongo.-dijo EJ.-No solo se pusieron ellos en peligro, si no que te pusieron en peligro.

-Deberíamos investigarlo.-dijo Allison.-Quizá en la siguiente reunión.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Pero ahora volvamos a lo principal, estás molesta por lo que acabas paso esta mañana.

-No estoy enojada EJ.-dijo Allison.-Quizá decepcionada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque no confiaste en mi.-dijo Allison.-Y si no confiaste en mi es ese aspecto, quien sabe en qué otros aspectos no confíes.

-Confió en ti.-dijo EJ.-Solo tenía miedo.

-Tenías miedo de que cambiara lo que teníamos.-repitió Allison.- ¿Qué tenemos si no hay confianza entre nosotras?

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Mira, primero no tenía importancia, y ahora la tiene demasiado.

-EJ, siempre tuvo importancia.-dijo Allison.-Estamos hablando de algo permanente en tu vida, algo que siempre va a estar contigo.

-No lo vi de esa manera.-dijo EJ.

-No, no lo viste de esa manera, porque te escondes de todo lo que pueda ser permanente.-dijo Allison.-No estableces ninguna relación con nadie fuera del núcleo que tú misma controlas.

-Ally, he perdido más de la mitad de mi vida.-dijo EJ.-Me disculpo si tengo miedo de perder la que tengo.

-¿Es por eso que no te relacionas?-pregunto Allison.

-Si hago amigos, si me meto en algo duradero y termino olvidándolo, no sé qué hare.-dijo EJ.-Y sé que la conclusión seria que nada, que volvería a empezar de nuevo, pero no volver a perder otra vida.

-No lo harás.-dijo Allison.-No te daré esa oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Promételo.-pidió EJ abrazando a su hermana.-Promete que no pasara de nuevo.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Allison.-Y si pasa, estaré sobre ti hasta que recuerdes o aceptes lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ separándose de ella.

-Ahora, tienes que prometer que será honesta en todo.-dijo Allison.-Y con honesta, me refiero a que confiaras en mí, ¿entendido?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Honestidad.

-Bien.-dijo Allison.- ¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

-No, no lo creo.-dijo EJ comenzando a caminar evitando su mirada.-Creo lo sabría si lo supiera.

-¡Emilia!-advirtió Allison tomándola del brazo para detenerla.-Escúpelo.

-Solo promete que no te enojaras.-pidió EJ.-Y que me escucharas antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Estás preocupándome.-dijo su hermana.- ¿Qué escondes?

-Me gusta Scott.-dijo EJ más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-No sé cómo paso o qué, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Eso era algo que definitivamente no debía de saber.

-No intentare nada, Allison, sé que Scott te ama.-dijo EJ.-Y estoy bien con que ustedes dos estén juntos, sea lo que sea que eso conlleve.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunto Allison.-Y quiero la verdad.

-No debí decirte, ahora estás molesta.-dijo EJ.-Eso me gano por ser honesta, que las personas se enojen y al final la única que pierde so…

-¡Emilia!-grito Allison.- ¿Cuándo?

-Desde el primer día me sentí atraída hacia él, pero lo ignore, quiero decir, era tu novio y eso lo hace intocable, pensé que solo era una simple amistad.-dijo EJ.-Pero no lo fue, y no fue hasta la noche del entierro de la tía Kate que admití la verdad.

-¿Qué paso esa noche?-pregunto su hermana.

-Antes que nada, debes entender que acaba de salir de un ataque de pánico y en cuanto a él, no creo que estuviera pensando.-dijo EJ.-Así que ninguno puedo evitarlo.

-EJ, deja de darle vueltas al asunto.-ordeno Allison.- ¿Qué paso?

-Casi tenemos sexo.-dijo EJ agachando la mirada.-Pero lo detuvimos antes de que pasara.

-¿Y no me lo dijo?-pregunto Allison.

-Yo le pedí que no lo dijera.-dijo EJ.-No quería que lo supieras.

-¿No crees que yo debería saberlo?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso me convertiría en una terrible hermana, más de lo que ya soy.-dijo EJ.-Y no quería que pensaras que estoy dispuesta a quitarte a tu novio o algo por el estilo, no quería que pasara, no que porque paso, ni siquiera sé cómo paso, todo fue demasiado rápido, y cuando me di cuenta de que iba a pasar, lo detuve.

-El mordisco.-dijo Allison.- ¿Él te lo hizo, verdad?

-Sí, aun no defino como sucedió.-dijo EJ.-Me di cuenta de que me mordió, pero no pensé que dejara una marca.

-Voy a hablar con el.-dijo Allison.-Y después hablare contigo.

-Allison, no lo hagas.-dijo EJ.-Ambos coincidimos que fue un error que se debió a la situación, no importo.

-Importo EJ.-dijo Allison.-Mi novio le gusta a mi hermana.

-Por favor.-rogo EJ.-Scott te ama, no dejes que algo que no volverá a suceder, lo arruine, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo pensare.-dijo Allison mientras el timbre de finalizada la clase terminaba.-Por ahora vayamos a clase.

Intento detenerla, pero su hermana miro tras su espalda y se giró de golpe caminando en la dirección contraria, y sabiendo que tenía clase en la dirección opuesta, se giró para encontrar a al chico de que estaban hablando y su mejor amigo a su espalda.

-¿Ese es un vestido?-pregunto Stiles.-Creo que nunca te había visto con uno.

-Sigue hablando y no volverás a hacerlo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Han visto a Lydia?

-Posiblemente la veremos en clase de Bryan.-dijo Stiles.

-No tenemos clase de Bryan con Lydia.-dijo EJ.

-Hoy la tenemos.-dijo Stiles.-Juntara dos clases en la cafetería, nos toco con la de ella.

-Brillante.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué Scott me está mirando fijamente y no habla?

-Bueno, no quiere hablar contigo, es más quiere mantenerse alejado de ti.-dijo Stiles.-Pero creo que le gusta demasiado la vista como para dejar de verlo. ¡Auch! Scott, eso duele.

-Eso te ganas por abrir la boca de más.-dijo Scott.-Vamos a clase.

Y sin más paso delante de EJ sin dirigirle una sola palabra, la morena intercambio una mirada con Stiles pidiéndole explicaciones, pero el castaño solo atino a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, parecía que la situación había dado un giro, ahora en vez de ser la ignoradora, era la ignorada.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Por favor, tomen asiento.-pidió Bryan.-En cuanto todos estén sentados, comenzaremos.

-¿Con quién queremos?-pregunto EJ.

-Si estás preguntando si ambos grupos pueden mezclarse, la respuesta es sí.-dijo Bryan.-Siéntense en la mesa que quieran, con quien quieran y disfrútenlo, porque solo será por esta ocasión.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, rápidamente ambos grupos se distribuyeron en las mesas del comedor, mezclándose unos con otros, y formando sus grupos con los amigos con los que compartirían ese día la clase.

-Peter y Jared les entregaran el material.-dijo Bryan.-Trabajaremos en eso.

-Une dos grupos y nos da el material.-dijo EJ.- ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-¿Mueren por saber, verdad?-pregunto el profesor.

-Y usted muere por no decirnos.-dijo la morena.

-En semestres pasados hice este mismo ejercicio, seleccione dos grupos y los junte en el comedor, y, debo decir, fue todo un éxito.-dijo Bryan.-Así que hable con el director y tras explicarle, me otorgo el permiso de hacerlo también con ustedes.

-¿Y qué haremos con la hoja?-pregunto Stiles.

-Por única ocasión, yo voy a leerles.-dijo Bryan.-De esa lectura, ustedes dibujaran algo, un dibujo representativo ante su interpretación.

-¿Está vez no haremos debate?-pregunto Kip.

-No precisamente.-dijo Bryan.-Entre hoy y mañana, con ayuda de la Dra. Beckett, psicóloga de la escuela, escogeremos los 6 dibujos mejores de cada grupo para exponerlos ante toda la escuela en la siguiente reunión de padres y maestros.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Dicen que una imagen dice mal que mil palabras.-dijo Bryan.-Así que solamente tendrán unas pocas líneas para explicar lo que quieren decir, el dibujo tiene que decirle a las demás personas lo que quieren transmitir.

-¿Y dónde está la Dra. Beckett?-pregunto EJ.-No la veo por aquí.

-Llegara más tarde.-dijo Bryan.-Para cuando ella llegue tendrán que tener terminado sus dibujos.

-¿Qué pasa si no sabemos dibujar?-pregunto Lydia.

-Ingéniatelas.-dijo Bryan.-Leeré el texto dos veces, la primera será para que lo escuchen y analicen, la segunda será para que dibujen, estoy bastante seguro de que encontraran un dibujo sencillo y expresivo.

-¿Tiene que ser a color o puede ser a blanco y negro?-pregunto Scott.

-Es tu dibujo, tu decisión.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Todos están listos? Esta vez no saquen su libro, solo escuchen.

-¿Cuándo nos dejara leerlo?-pregunto EJ.

-Al finalizar les diré la página.-dijo Bryan.-Y podrán leerlo y analizarlo a su placer.

-Fantástico.-dijo EJ.

-Bien, si no hay más dudas, comencemos.-dijo el profesor abriendo el libro.- " _Tuve un sueño muy interesante, uno de esos sueños en lo que ves tu vida, o al menos creo que eso es, desde afuera, ves todo lo que haces y todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, cómo contemplar un combate contigo peleando, nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, no al menos desde tu muerte. Y es que soñé contigo, lucias diferente, tu ropa era rara, y tu cabello era mucho más largo de lo que tu sueles usarlo, pero aun así eras tú, estabas acompañada por dos niños, un niño rubio de ojos claros y una niña morena, una niña que tenía tus ojos, no sé quiénes eran, pero por un momento desee que fueran nuestros hijos, los hijos que nunca llegamos a tener, quise acercarme, abrazarte, besarte o sencillamente tocarte solo una vez más, pero de pronto el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, el fuego se desato cerca de donde tú estabas, antes de que se interpusiera entre nosotros vi que tomaste a los niños en brazos y que gritaste mi nombre. Recuerdo que corrí, intentando acercarme, intentando salvarte, pero no pude, el fuego avanzaba mucho más rápido que yo, intente alcanzarte, grite tu nombre cientos de veces, pero no logre nada, cuando llegue a tu posición, el fuego había acabado con todo, incluso en se lugar, en ese sueño, no fui lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente fuerte, volví a perderte, y volví a perder todo nuestros sueños, todos nuestros planes, volví a vivir mi pesadilla, Niella, solo que está vez el fuego fue lo que destruyo mi vida."_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

 _-Creo que tenemos que romper.-dijo Scott.-Está vez de verdad._

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison confundida._

 _-Tenemos que romper.-dijo Scott con más seguridad.-Se termino Allison, no puedo estar contigo._

 _-¿Que?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por que no puedo.-dijo Scott.-Aceptalo, sigue adelante._

* * *

Whitch: Ya vamos a tener lemon entre Scott y EJ, en el proximo sera el primero, pero el que tu me pides, sera en unos pocos capitulos (en el bosque) así que imaginalo.

¿Allison tratara de matar a EJ? No lo se, veremos.

¿Stiles recordada pronto? Más temprano que tarde, quiza dos o tres capítulos.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo, y nos leemos el martes.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Danny-Bella


	28. Capítulo 25: EJ Anna Anna EJ

**Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, (con un sin fin de protecciones para la autora), siento no haber actualizado antes, pero esta semana fue un tanto estresante.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: EJ = Anna / Anna = EJ**

" _Tú siempre vas a hacer mi chico, Cal."_

" _Soy un hombre lobo, bueno, una mujer loba."_

" _Eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota."_

" _Recuérdame no dejarte a cargo de las relaciones sociales."_

" _Voy a casarme contigo, Scott McCall."_

" _Te quiero, Cal, con todo o con nada, te quiero."_

" _¿Juntos hasta el final?" "Juntos"_

" _Eres mi compañero, la única persona con la que voy a compartir mi vida."_

" _La habitación principal será color arena, y es lo que se va a hacer."_

" _Te quiero, nunca lo olvides."_

" _Nunca te voy a dejar, Cal, nunca lo olvides."_

" _¡Cal!"_

-¿Scott?-pregunto Bryan tocándole el hombro.- ¿Estás bien?

El moreno lo miro un momento antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada hacia el dibujo que había hecho, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, conversaciones, recuerdos felices y malos, prácticamente su vida entera, estaban cambiando en su cabeza, memorias que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido, todo estaba llegando, y con ellos, nuevas verdades que cambiaban toda su vida.

-¿Scott?-pregunto Bryan nuevamente.

-Sobreviviré.-dijo Scott.

-Bien, porque eres el primero.-dijo Bryan.-La Dra. Beckett ha llegado, y saliste sorteado, serás el primero en mostrar tu dibujo, o al menos lo que hayas hecho hasta el momento.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso, señor.-dijo Scott volteando el dibujo.-No lo exhibiré.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Bryan.

-Porque no puedo.-dijo Scott.

-Scott, esto forma parte de la calificación.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo?

-No quiero ni puedo hacerlo, señor.-dijo Scott.-Así que la respuesta es sí, estoy seguro, no quiero hacerlo.

-Puedes hacerlo, y lo harás.-dijo Bryan tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo.-Y esta vez no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto EJ a Stiles.

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles viendo como su amigo prácticamente era arrastrado hasta el punto que habían seleccionado para exponer los trabajos.-Algo paso.

-No me digas.-dijo EJ.-Ni siquiera sabía que dibujara.

-No lo hace.-dijo Stiles.-Al menos no desde hace 7 años.

-Déjame adivinar, desde que Anna murió.-dijo EJ.- ¿No te parece que la muerte de Anna le quito muchas cosas que hacia?

-Según sus palabras de esta mañana, el día que Anna murió, fue el día que Scott murió.-dijo Stiles.-Y creo que es cierto, su muerte marca un principio y un final en la vida de Scott.

-No me digas.-dijo EJ.

-Si lo hubieras conocido antes de su muerte, sabrías a lo que me refiero.-dijo Stiles.-Una parte de él sigue siendo la misma, pero la otra no, es como ser el mismo chico torpe e ingenuo sin serlo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Me has respondido a la perfección.

-Todo el mundo, silencio.-ordeno Bryan haciendo que todos se callaran.-Scott, el público es tuyo.

El moreno miro a sus compañeros y después su dibujo, pero no hizo nada que demostrara querer participar en la actividad, simplemente se quedó de pie con la mirada perdida en el dibujo, parecía en estado de shock o algo similar.

-¡Scott!-grito Bryan.

-¿Sí?-pregunto el chico.

-Parte de la actividad es que nos muestres tu dibujo.-dijo Bryan haciendo reír a varios compañeros.-Y por lo que vi, es muy bueno, muéstranoslo.

-No puedo.-dijo Scott.

-Scott, puedes hacerlo.-dijo Bryan.-Y si no lo haces, te juegas la calificación de la materia, así que muéstranoslo.

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Isaac poniéndose de pie.- ¿Puedo exponer mi dibujo?

-Isaac, Scott va a hacerlo.-dijo Bryan.-Hicimos el sorteo, él fue el elegido.

-Scott no está en condiciones para hacerlo, realmente creo que está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo peor si lo sigue presionando.-dijo Isaac.-No tengo ningún problema con mostrar el mío primero.

-Scott, ve a tu asiento.-pidió Bryan.-Isaac, el público es tuyo.

-Gracias.-dijo Isaac deteniéndose frente a Scott.- ¿Estás seguro que estoy bien?

-Sobreviviré.-musito Scott esquivándolo y dirigiéndose a ocupar su lugar.

-Muy bien, no soy un gran dibujante, pero supongo que es entendible.-dijo Isaac mostrándoles el dibujo.-Quizá un poco confuso, pero es claro al menos para mí.

-¿Quieres explicárnoslo?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿Clarificárnoslo?

-Bueno, para mí el texto hablaba de perdida.-dijo Isaac.-Mi hermano mayor, Camden, perteneció al ejército, así que me pareció correcto dibujar el uniforme que vestía cuando lo perdí.

-Lo siento.-dijo Bryan.-Ahora, ¿por qué las llamas? ¿Solo para seguir el texto o tiene otro significado?

-Hace casi 7 años, creí perder una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida en un incendio.-dijo Isaac.-Así que me pareció poético que el fuego destruyera la representación de mi hermano.

-¿Creíste?-pregunto Bryan.

-Es algo complicado.-dijo Isaac.-Estamos trabajando en eso.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Qué significan los arañazos y demás alrededor de la hoja?

-Mi padre fue asesinado por algún animal.-dijo Isaac.-Me pareció correcto plasmarlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.- ¿Toma el control, doctora?

-Claro.-dijo Mia.-Isaac, dices que para ti el relato habla de perdida, ¿por qué?

-Ya sabe, dice que el fuego destruyo su vida.-dijo Isaac.-Pero está vivo, así que destruyo su vida arrebatándole lo más importante, eso significa que perdió todo.

-¿Pero qué significa en tu vida?-dijo Mia.

-Supongo que lo mismo que en la tuya, en la de Kip, en la de Lydia o en la de cualquiera que a conocía.-dijo Isaac.-El fuego nos quieto lo que queríamos.

-No estamos hablando de mi o de alguien más.-dijo Mia.-Estamos hablando de ti.

-¿Sabes cómo solía llamarme? "My sweet puppy" o algo así, su traducción vendría siendo "Mi dulce cachorro".-dijo Isaac.-Así que supongo el fuego me quito una parte de mí, igual que una parte del resto que la conoce.

-No vamos a llevar ningún lado, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mia.-No vas a hablar de lo que sientes.

-Estamos en una clase de literatura.-dijo Isaac.-No de psicología.

-De acuerdo, esto no va a llevarnos a ningún lado.-dijo Bryan.-Isaac, toma asiento, mañana lo harás de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio.

-Porque aparentemente no entendieron la finalidad el asunto.-dijo Bryan poniéndose de pie.-La razón por la que le pedí a la Dra. Beckett que nos acompañara, es para que hiciéramos de esta actividad algo personal, que el dibujo mostrara algo de ustedes, pero si creen que no pueden hacerlo, la cancelamos.

-¿Qué hay de usted?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué no nos da el ejemplo? Al final del día, usted es el maestro.

-¿Saben para mí que me dice el relato? ¿Qué dibujaría?-pregunto Bryan.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Demos el ejemplo de cómo hacer está actividad de forma correcta.

-Me dibujaría a mí en medio de las llamas.-dijo Bryan.-Para mí el relato habla del dolor, la perdida, la nostalgia, la familia, pero todas esas cosas, no les pasan a ellos, me pasan a mí, yo estoy en medio del fuego, yo soy el que sobrevive diariamente a esa montaña que representan la perdida de todas esas cosas.

-Que poético.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Practico eso?

-La siguiente clase será aquí, pueden llevarse sus dibujos, mejorarlos o no les hagan nada.-dijo Bryan.-Asistan o no a la siguiente clase, la actividad seguirá, ahora, si van a venir por favor, hagan las cosas correctas.

-¿Eso significa que podemos irnos?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Bryan.-Los que quieran irse, son libres de irse, lo que quieran quedarse y terminar el dibujo, son libres e quedarse.

Ninguno se levantó de su asiento, las palabras del profesor realmente parecieron que les alentaron, o más bien los hicieron sentirme mal, y por eso ninguno quiso irse, así que todos aguardaron a que el timbre sonara y abandonaron el lugar para esparcirse por todo el instituto, la buena noticia para Scott fue que lo que seguía era el almuerzo, así que pudo salir corriendo en dirección al campo del lacrosse, seguido de cerca por Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Kip y EJ.

-Scott, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Allison al verlo gritar de frustración mientras arrojaba la mochila al piso.

-Creo que tenemos que romper.-dijo Scott.-Está vez de verdad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison confundida.

-Tenemos que romper.-dijo Scott con más seguridad.-Se terminó Allison, no puedo estar contigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo.-dijo Scott.-Acéptalo, sigue adelante.

-Espera un minuto.-pidio Allison.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No quiero estar contigo.-dijo Scott.-No puedo estar contigo.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Allison.-Hace un par…

-No creo ni espero que en algún momento llegues a entenderlo.-la interrumpió Scott.-Lo único que tienes que entender, es que se terminó.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.-Mi padre te amenazo con dispararte y no lo terminamos, ¿Qué cambio? ¿Qué paso?

-¡Se terminó, Allison!-exclamo Scott.- ¡T-E-R-M-I-N-O! Se terminó, ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?

-¿Scott?-pregunto Stiles al verlo tan alterado.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Puedes cubrirme?-pregunto el moreno.-Tengo que hacer algo.

-Por supuesto, te cubriré.-dijo Stiles.-Pero, ¿acabas de romper con Allison?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque todavía hace dos horas me dijiste que querías una familia con Allison, ¿Qué cambio?

-Bueno, no puedo estar con ella.-dijo Scott.-No por más tiempo.

-Eso no es una respuesta Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Ni siquiera se acerca a una.

-Es todo lo que tendrás.-dijo Scott.-Ahora, me tengo que ir, por favor, cúbreme.

-Sabes que lo hare.-dijo Stiles.-Pero tienes que explicarnos, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Scott.-Te esperare en la siguiente parada, Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ al ver la expresión de Stiles ante sus últimas palabras.

-Hace años que no se despedía de esa manera.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Está esperando algo? ¿Una respuesta?

-Te esperare en la siguiente parada.-dijo Scott.

-No si yo llego primero.-dijo Stiles.

-En ese caso, espera por mi.-dijo Scott.-Te veo después.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison al verlo recoger su mochila.-Solo dime la razón.

-No te hagas esto a ti misma.-dijo Scott deteniéndose pero negándose a dar la vuelta.-No me hagas decir algo que te podrá herir, acéptalo y sigue adelante.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?-pregunto Allison.

-Porque es mejor que terminemos cuando aún exista un poco de amabilidad de mi parte.-dijo Scott.-Por favor Allison, no te hagas esto.

-Solo quiero saber la razón.-dijo Allison.-Y te agradecería que me miraras cuando me lo dijeras.

-¿Por qué no revisas el diario de tu tía Kate?-pregunto Scott girándose para encararla.-Quizá el de hace 7 años, quizá diga algo de lo que hizo aquí en Beacon Hills.

-¿El incendio de la casa Hale?-pregunto EJ.- ¿A ese hecho?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué más puede ser?

-¿El incendio de la casa Hale?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Nada, Allison.-dijo Scott.-Lo que necesitas saber es que hemos terminado.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con los Hale? Creí que no los conocías.

-Allison, no sigas.-pidió Lydia.-No hagas la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Esto es por ella?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por Anna?

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!-grito Scott haciéndola retroceder.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE!

-¡SCOTT!-grito Stiles.- ¡CALMATE!

-¿Quieres que te diga porque no puedo seguir contigo?-pregunto Scott.-Porque cada vez que te veo, veo a la persona que me quito todo lo que he querido, me quito a la única persona que realmente he amado.

-¡SCOTT!-grito Stiles nuevamente.- ¡CALMATE!

-Ahora mismo, lo único que me detiene para matarte, es lo que tuvimos.-dijo Scott.-Así que si no quieres que termine odiándote, déjame en paz.

-¡Y tú tienes que tranquilizarte!-grito EJ empujándolo mientras se interponía entre él y su hermana.-No sé qué demonios te ha picado, pero necesitas relajarte.

-¿Acabas de empujarme?-pregunto Scott.

-Y hare más que eso si no retrocedes.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo Scott? ¿Desde cuándo gritas?

-Quizá este soy el verdadero yo.-dijo Scott.-Ahora apártate antes de que yo lo haga por ti.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Para qué pierdas el control y la ataques?

-Aparte EJ.-ordeno Scott.

-¡Estás perdiendo el control!-dijo EJ.-Mírate Scott, estás temblando, tus ojos relampaguean sin control, ¿Qué está pasando Scott?

-Mi ancla está muerta.-dijo Scott.-Eso es lo que pasa.

-Allison es tu ancla.-dijo Stiles.

-No más.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, tienes que encontrar la manera e controlarte.-dijo EJ.-Porque vas a terminar asesinando a la mitad del instituto.

-¿Y que si lo hago?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Vas a prenderme fuego vivo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-¿No es lo que hizo tu tía?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Quemo vivos a toda una familia?

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué tiene que ver la tía Kate contigo?

-Todo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Anna es una Hale?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por eso el odio?

-Jules murió en un accidente de auto.-dijo Stiles.-No es una Hale.

-Es una Hale.-dijo Scott.-Y su tía el asesino.

-Scott, no sé qué está sucediendo contigo, pero tienes que detenerte.-dijo Stiles.-Jules no tiene nada que ver con ellas.

-¿Por qué no la recuerdas?-pregunto Scott.

-Recuerdo a Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo murió.

-No, no la recuerdas.-dijo Scott.-No sé qué paso, pero algo paso, algo que cambio nuestros recuerdos.

-Estás loco.-dijo Stiles.- ¡Y necesitas controlarte!

-No puedo.-dijo Scott.

-Tienes un ancla, Scott.-dijo Stiles.-Utilízala.

-No puedo.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces haz algo.-dijo Stiles.-Estás perdiendo el control.

-Va a perder el control.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué va a perder el control?

-No lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Su ancla está a su lado, no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Puedo darle un puñetazo?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá eso le despeje la cabeza.

-Quizá si lo dejaras ver a su ancla.-sugirió Stiles.

-La está viendo.-dijo EJ.

-Quitante de en medio.-dijo Stiles jalándola y ganándose un gruñido por parte del lobo.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo tocarla? Scott, ¿debo recordarte que es mi amiga? Y como amigos puedo mangonearla y fastidiarla todo lo que quiera.

-Stiles, no sugeriría que hicieras eso.-dijo Lydia al ver la expresión de Scott.- ¿Recuerdas como era de posesivo con Anna?

-Pero EJ no es Jules.-dijo Stiles.

-Pero definitivamente puedo golpearlo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor? Prometo hacerlo solo una vez.

-Es mejor que lo saquemos de aquí.-dijo Stiles.-Antes de que cometa una locura.

Stiles intento jalar a Scott para alejarlo de ellas, pero el moreno parecía pegado al piso, o eso pensó el castaño, ya que no pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que se abalanzara sobre EJ tomándola del rostro para unir sus labios en un beso demasiado hambriento y necesitado para ser un simple beso.

EJ se queda estática por un momento, pero no tardó mucho en lanzar un silencioso gemido y entregarse al beso nada parecido a los anteriores que habían compartido, bueno, quizá algo parecido al de la cabaña, pero en este Scott parecía querer que el mundo desapareciera, no parecía importarle quien los veía o que pudieran decir, sencillamente estaba besándola y no fue hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno que lo detuvo, no sin antes morder su labio inferior.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Scott.

Ninguno pudo decir nada mientras se alejaba, EJ porque seguía un tanto perdida por el beso y los demás por la sorpresa de la acción del chico aun frente a la que minutos antes era su aun novia.

-Deberías revisarte el labio.-dijo Allison.-Está sangrando.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ llevándose una mano al labio que su hermana señalaba.-Me mordió.

-Sí, EJ.-dijo Lydia.-Todo el mundo lo vimos.

-¿Por qué me mordió? ¿Y tan fuerte? Ahora tengo que buscar una manera de explicarle a mi padre porque mi labio inferior está herido e hinchado sin decirle que el exnovio de mi hermana me ha besado.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué me beso en primer lugar? Debería besar a Allison, ella es su novia, o lo que sea que sea en estos momento, pero en cualquier caso, si la etiqueta de Allison en su vida es la de ex novia, vamos, acabo de romper con ella, no debe andar besando a cualquier chica que le pasa por enfrente, y mucho menos debe de haber besado su hermana, quien resulta ser lo más lejano a ella, y que por cierto…

-Respira.-ordeno Lydia tomándola de los hombros.-Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Es solo que estoy confundida, Allison es su ancla, no yo.

-No es su ancla.-dijo Stiles.-No por más tiempo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Mira, cuando descubrimos que eras su ancla, con solo el sonido de tu voz se calmaba, hoy no lo hizo, ni verlo logro calmarlo.-dijo Stiles.-No sé qué paso o que cambio, pero ya no eres su ancla.

-¿Y lo dejaremos irse?-pregunto EJ.-Puede descontrolarse y matar a alguien.

-Supongo que lo mismo que hizo que Allison dejara de ser su ancla, le ayudo a encontrar una nueva.-dijo Stiles.-Tu.

-¿Yo?-pregunto EJ.-No puede ser.

-Puede ser.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Miraste lo que hizo? Estaba temblando y apunto de transformarse, cuando te beso, se calmó.

-Se distrajo.-dijo EJ.-Puso su mente en hacerme sufrir, en fastidiar mi vida.

-Quizá fastidiar tu vida es su nueva ancla.-dijo Stiles.

-Miren, no puedo ser su ancla.-dijo EJ.-Según su papá, se debe de tener un vínculo fuerte, una emoción, una persona o un objeto que pueda traerte a la conciencia, así que no soy yo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Eres su amiga, verdad?

-Sí, pero, vamos, no es tan fácil.-dijo EJ.-Discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo, y justo está mañana estaba decidido a ignorarme, porque eso es lo que hacemos, peleamos y somos completamente incompatibles.

-Eso depende del cristal con que lo veas.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá son incompatibles, quizá son compatibles.

-Mi punto es que, Scott y yo no somos lo que se podría considerar los mejores amigos.-dijo ella.-Y lo que tenemos no es exactamente un vínculo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tienen?-pregunto Stiles.-Porque parece algo más que un simple vinculo.

-No voy a discutir esto con ustedes.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que tengo que decir es que no soy su ancla, no puedo serlo.

-Quizá aún no sepas que lo eres.-dijo Lydia.-Igual que el acaba de descubrir que lo eres.

-Esta conversación está terminada.-dijo EJ.-Y tenemos que ir a buscar a Scott, no queremos que en serio mate a alguien en el camino.

-Tenemos clase.-dijo Allison tomando el brazo de su hermana.-Y si no escuchaste a papa y a mamá, debes de hacer tu vida normal, y tu vida normal no involucra seguir hombres lobos.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que esperare a que el sheriff nos avise.

-Puedes leerlo en el periódico.-dijo Allison.-Ahora, vamos a que desayunes o le diré a mamá que no compraste o que te dijo.

-Te odio tanto.-dijo EJ.

-El sentimiento es mutuo hermanita.-dijo Allison.-Vamos, empieza a caminar.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿Alguna idea de donde está Scott?-pregunto EJ.

Ninguno de los ocupante de la mesa hizo ademán de haber escuchado, lo que significaba que habían escuchado pero no querían responder, y es que este era el 3er día en el que Scott no aparecía, nadie sabía nada de él, no respondía los mensajes, no tomaba las llamadas y nadie parecía saber en qué lugar se encontraba, y parecía que a ninguno le importaba. A su pequeño grupo, Stiles, Allison y ella, se habían unido de manera definitiva Isaac, si el chico que estuvo en su contra en la batalla del lunes por la noche, Kip, y en algunas ocasiones, como en está, Danny.

-De acuerdo, mi paciencia se ha acabado.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención de todos.-Hace tres días que no sabemos nada de él, ¿Por qué a nadie le importa lo que pase?

-Porque lo conocemos.-dijo Isaac.-Va a estar bien.

-Recuérdame, ¿Qué haces sentado con nosotros?-pregunto EJ.-Trataste de matar a Lydia y peleaste contra nosotros.

-Las cosas cambiaron.-dijo Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Trataste de matar a Lydia?-pregunto Kip.

-Derek dijo que teníamos que hacerlo.-dijo Isaac.-Es nuestro alfa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Tu alfa te permitió sentarse con nosotros?

-Las cosas cambiaron.-dijo Isaac.-Esto es más importante que mi alfa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kip.

-No voy a discutir mis razones contigo.-dijo Isaac.-Lo que necesitas saber, es que la quiero de vuelta, si es ella, la quiero de vuelta.

-¿Y tú alfa te envió?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, precisamente.-dijo Isaac.-No quería que me acercara.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kip.-No tiene mucho sentido, aunque nada de lo que mi primo hace o deja de hacer tiene sentido.

-¿Derek es tu primo?-pregunto Stiles.

-Lamentablemente.-dijo Kip mirando al castaño.-Ahora, Isaac, ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Porque aunque sé que Derek es un idiota, arrogante y egoísta, se dé una cosa que quiere más que nada, tráela de regreso, así que, ¿Por qué no quería que te acercaras? Eras su cachorrito perdido, puedes ser útil.

-De acuerdo, me importa un reverendo comino lo que Derek "Cabeza Hueca" Hale haga o de de hacer, ese no es el tema.-dijo EJ antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo.- ¿Qué cosas cambiaron?

-Lo mismo que cambio en Scott.-dijo Isaac.-Lo mismo que hizo que Scott desapareciera.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto EJ.

-Recordamos algo que creíamos haber olvidado.-dijo Isaac.-Y no te preocupes por Scott, estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque es Scott.-dijo Danny.-Siempre está bien.

-¿Por qué no les preocupa?-pregunto EJ.-No sabemos nada de él desde el martes.

-¿Por qué te preocupa a ti?-pregunto Allison.-Creí que ni siquiera eran amigos.

-Nunca dije eso.-dijo EJ.-Es mi amigo, y me preocupo por él, de la misma manera que se supone que ustedes deberían hacerlo.

-EJ, después del funeral de los Hale, perdimos a Scott durante más de una semana.-dijo Danny.-En medio del entierro, huyo y lo único que sabíamos de él eran los tickets de las comidas que compraba y que le enviaban a su madre para que las pagara, no supimos nada, hasta que el volvió.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué debo de quedarme sentada mientras está desaparecido?

-Necesita estar solo, EJ.-dijo Lydia.-Regresara cuando esté listo.

-Sí, bueno, resulta que no soy buena esperando.-dijo EJ.-Así que tenemos que hacer algo.

-Valoro mi vida.-dijo Isaac.-No cuentes conmigo.

-Si valoraras tu vida, lo harías.-dijo EJ.-Recuerda que puedo obtener una pistola y balas de acónito con un solo chasquido de dedos.

-Sí, bueno, la bala de acónito me matara rápidamente, mientras que Scott no tendrá esa consideración.-dijo Isaac.-Me quedo con la bala.

-Estamos hablando de Scott.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué te puede hacer?

-¿Matarme?-pregunto Isaac.-O al menos torturarme, es especialista en eso.

-Lo repito, hablamos de Scott.-dijo EJ.-El mismo chico que no podría sobrevivir la secundaria sin Stiles.

-Sí, sigo prefiriendo el balazo.-dijo Isaac.

-Stiles, es tu mejor amigo.-dijo EJ.-Tienes que ayudarme.

-Sí, creo que prefiero pasar una semana entera encerrado en una misma habitación que Derek Hale.-dijo Stiles.-Lo siento, EJ, pero si quieres a Scott, dale su tiempo.

-De acuerdo, aunque creo que a ti te encantaría pasar una semana entera en la misma habitación que Derek Hale.-dijo EJ.-Disfrutarías demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Stiles.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo EJ.-Lo olvidaste, igual que estás olvidando de Scott te necesita.

-Scott no me necesita.-dijo Stiles.-Puede que para cosas banales sea torpe, puede que para relacionarse o entender colonialismos sea torpe, pero para sobrevivir no es torpe; así que deja de preocuparte, EJ, Scott sabe lo que hace y estará bien, solo necesita tiempo.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Lo buscare por mí misma.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Allison al verla ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas.-No puedes irte.

-Avísale a papá que llegare a tiempo para que me lleven a la parada de autobuses.-dijo EJ.-Y diles que fui a arreglar unas cosas que necesitare para el fin de semana.

-¡EJ!-advirtió Allison.

-Ally, necesito hacer esto.-dijo ella.-No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo.

-No me hago responsable de posibles castigos.-dijo Allison.

-Ya estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto EJ sonriendo antes de abandonar la mesa y la habitación.

-Iré a intentar que cambie de idea.-dijo Allison.-Nos vemos después.

Lydia observo a su amiga levantarse y dirigirse a recorrer el camino que anteriormente había seguido su hermana, y quizá el resto no lo noto, pero ella si noto la expresión que puso ante la insistencia de su hermana a ir a buscar a Scott, así que se levantó y la siguió hasta encontrarla sentada en las escaleras de la entrada al instituto.

-Creo que habías dicho que ibas a hablar con EJ.-dijo Lydia sentándose a su lado.

-No la alcance.-dijo Allison.-Supongo que tengo que ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Lydia.-Y no digas que está bien, porque sé que no lo estás.

-Lydia, me entere que mi novio le gusta a mi hermana dos horas antes de que rompiera conmigo.-dijo Allison.-Ahora mismo mi hermana se puso la misión de buscarlo, ¿Cómo quieres que este?

-¿A EJ le gusta Scott?-pregunto Lydia.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo.-dijo Allison.-Sé que lo sabias.

-No, no lo sabía.-dijo la pelirroja.-Esperaba que así fuera, pero no lo sabía.

-¿Esperabas?-pregunto Allison.

-Es complicado.-dijo Lydia.

-¿Complicado? Mi semana ha sido complicada.-dijo Allison.-Primero, tengo que salvar tu trasero, después me entero que mi hermana es una mujer lobo o lo que sea que sea, después me entero que le gusta mi novio, después mi novio rompe conmigo y besa a mi hermana sin importarle que yo estaba presente, y después desaparecer, ¿crees que lo que sea que tú quieras decirme, la complicara más?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Qué opinas de saltarnos el resto de las clases?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.-dijo Lydia.

-No vas a cambiar de tema.-dijo la castaña.

-No lo hare.-dijo Lydia.-Pero para explicártelo, tengo que mostrarte algo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Vamos.

-Te veo en mi casa en 15 minutos.-dijo Lydia poniéndose de pie.-Ahí te explicare todo.

-Te juro que si no lo haces, te ira mal.-dijo Allison.

-Lo hare.-dijo Lydia.-Vamos.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Así que aquí es donde te escondes.-dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.-No estaba tan lejos.

Scott levanto la mirada para encontrarse con EJ de pie frente a él con las manos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de mezclilla, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y su habitual gorro en la cabeza, sin embargo lo que lo hizo sonreír fue el ligero abultamiento que presentaba en el labio inferior, tal y como esperaba, la mordida no había sanado inmediatamente y aun podía apreciar su obra.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto el chico.

-¿En serio es lo que te importa?-pregunto ella.-Personalmente estaría más preocupada por si le dije a alguien donde encontrarte o si alguien me siguió.

-Creo que sabríamos si alguien te siguió, y te conozco EJ, para bien o para mal, te conozco, sé que no le dirías a nadie donde encontrarme.-dijo Scott.-Quizá porque respetas mis deseos de mantenerme alejado o quizá porque quieres sermonearme antes de que otro lo haga.

-¿Debería asustarme que hables de esa manera?-pregunto ella.- ¿Cómo si fueras alguien diferente?

-Soy alguien diferente.-sonrió Scott.-Así que, siéntate y responde mi pregunta.

-El sheriff fue a vernos a la escuela, nos preguntó por ti y nos pidió que cualquier información que tuviéramos se la dijéramos.-dijo ella sentando a su lado.-En ese momento les iba a decir que te buscaran en la cabaña, pero recordé cómo planeaste lo del lunes y me di cuenta de que no estarías en la cabaña.

-Demasiado obvio y demasiado sencillo.-dijo Scott.-Tiene cámaras y sensores de movimiento.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-No, las pusieron tras el incendio.-dijo él.-Creo que fue una forma de mantenerme vigilado, aunque por supuesto, ellos no saben que yo sé.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que saben lo que hicimos en ese lugar?-pregunto EJ.-Porque si es de esa manera, voy a matarte.

-¿Saben que estuvimos ahí? Es posible, aunque no creo que John este realmente interesado en saber quiénes entran y quiénes no.-dijo Scott.- ¿Saben lo que hicimos? No, las cámaras trasmiten solo al momento, no guardan nada y lo repito, dudo que John este pendiente de eso.

-Bien, porque si ellos lo saben, te pateare el trasero.-dijo EJ.

-Y yo dejaría que lo hagas.-dijo Scott.-Pero ahora, dime, ¿Cómo averiguaste donde estaba?

-El martes dijiste que mi tía te había quitado todo, así que deduje que Anna era una Hale.-dijo EJ.-Me acerque a las ruinas de la mansión Hale, y supongo que desde ahí seguí mis instintos hasta encontrarte aquí.

-Bueno, lo hiciste.-dijo Scott.-Me encontraste.

-Sí.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Un muelle en el lago?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, note eso.-dijo EJ.-Me refiero al porque estás aquí, incluso tienes mantas, es como si estuvieras de acampada.

-Que yo sepa nadie sabe de este lugar, Papalek lo hizo como regalo cuando entramos a 1er grado, este es nuestro lugar.-dijo Scott.-Mío y de Lia, nadie más ha venido.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Estoy invadiéndolo.

-Está bien.-dijo él.-Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupada.-dijo ella.-No respondías mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, no tenía ni una sola señal de que estuvieras con vida.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo él.-Rompí mi celular.

-¿Hiciste qué?-pregunto ella.

-Discutí con mi mamá y rompí mi celular.-dijo él.-Seguramente ya me compro otro, pero por el momento estoy incomunicado.

-¿Por qué estás seguro de que te compro otro celular?-pregunto EJ.-Tu lo rompiste, yo en su caso te dejaría sin celular.

-Sí, bueno, la razón por la que la rompí fue por algo que decidió hacer.-dijo él.-Así que supongo que intentara comprarme.

-¿Con un nuevo celular?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero esa mamá.

-Porque es lo que necesito.-dijo Scott.-Ahora mismo, ella está esperando que vuelva a casa, ya verás cuando suceda, me regañara hasta no poder más.

-Quiero ver eso.-dijo ella.-Ahora, ¿por qué huiste de esta manera? Somos tus amigos, podríamos haberte ayudado.

-Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Es mi dolor EJ, y mi ira, no quiero que nadie pago por eso.

-Somos tus amigos, Scott.-dijo ella.-Deberíamos de ayudarte.

-No quiero ayuda.-dijo él.-Y si dudas, pregúntale a la decena de psicólogos por los que he pasado.

-¿Decena?-pregunto EJ.

-De acuerdo, quizá sean unos quince.-dijo Scott.-Pero no pasan de 20.

-¿Por qué fuiste con tantos?-pregunto ella.

-Era un niño problemático.-dijo él.-Y lo era más cuando intentaban que dejara de hacer lo que me gustaba hacer.

-¿Qué te gustaba hacer?-pregunto ella.

-Tocar el violín.-dijo él.-O dibujar.

-No veo nada de malo con que hicieras eso.-dijo EJ.-Creo que es bueno, ¿verdad?

-No lo es cuando lo haces a las 3 de la mañana.-dijo Scott.-No dormía mucho, tenía sueños raros y pensadillas, así que solía tocar el violín para no dormir.

-¿Sueños raros?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, dejémoslo de esa manera.-dijo Scott.-Lo que importa es que no me gustaba tener esos sueños, así que no dormía.

-Por eso los psicólogos.-dijo EJ.-Para que te ayudaran a dormir.

-Sí, aunque ahora que lo dices de esa manera, no necesitaba dormir.-dijo Scott.-Con las pocas horas que dormía cada día, eran suficientes para mantenerme con energía, era como si no necesitara dormir.

-¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por eso entras y sales de la habitación de mi hermana todas las noches?

-No, hace más de 6 años que no tengo esos sueños.-dijo Scott.-En realidad me había olvidado que los tenía.

-¿Cuándo Anna murió?-pregunto EJ.

-No, desde un mes, más o menos, después de que tu tía Kate incendiara la casa.-dijo él.-Un día de pronto deje de tenerlos y me olvide de ellos.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?-pregunto ella.-No tiene sentido.

-No lo sé.-dijo él.-Pero voy a averiguarlo, y voy a destruir a quien hizo que olvidara esas cosas tan importantes en mi vida.

-Suena bastante fuerte.-dijo ella.-Y realmente serio.

-Lo hare, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Cambio mi vida, y me gusta mi vida como era.

-Quizá lo hizo por tu bien.-dijo ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Pero va a pagar por lo que hizo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto ella.-Los buenos recuerdos siguen ahí.

-Me hizo olvidar como murió.-dijo Scott.-Me hizo olvidar la verdad.

-Te hizo olvidar que mi tía la asesino junto con toda su familia.-dijo ella.- ¿Eso es?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera hubiera volteado a ver dos veces a Allison.-dijo él.-Cuando recordé, la vi y lo único que pude ver es a la persona que la asesino, sé que le debo una disculpa, pero no puedo disculparme, no puedo verla sin sentir ese odio contra ella.

-¿La odias?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Odio lo que representa, odio el apellido Argent, odio lo que significa para mí, todo el dolor y desolación que causo en mi vida.

-Entonces odias a los Argent.-dijo EJ.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-No creo poder diferencias entre Kate y el resto de ellos.

-¿Me odias a mí?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.-No.

-Soy una Argent, Scott.-dijo ella.-Eso significa que me odias.

-No eres una Argent.-dijo él.-Al menos no completamente.

-Soy una Argent, Scott.-dijo ella.-Es lo único que conozco.

-No te odio, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto él.-No te odio.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Odias a Allison, odias a mi familia, lo lógico es que me odies a mí.

-No lo hago.-dijo Scott.-No te veo como una Argent.

-Pero eso es lo que soy.-dijo ella.-Soy una Argent, lo he sido desde hace 6 años.

-Ellos te adoptaron.-dijo Scott.-Así que tienes una vida antes que ellos.

-Una vida que no recuerdo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Ser una Argent es todo lo que conozco.

-Pero no lo eres.-dijo Scott.-No para mí.

-Pero lo soy.-dijo ella.-Y si odias a mi familia, me odias a mí.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo el.-Tu no tienes nada que ver con el incendio, te adoptaron después de que sucediera.

-Eso no cambia que sea una Argent.-dijo ella.-Es mejor que me vaya.

Algo en el fondo de la cabeza de Scott se debatía entre dejarla ir o detenerla, al final gano la segunda; se pudo se pie y antes de que la chica se alejara más de un metro, la tomo del brazo para girarla y hacer lo que pensó era la mejor manera de demostrarle que no la odia, la beso, la beso como si el mundo dependiera de ese beso, como si fuera la única cosa que realmente importaba.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Lydia ya la esperaba en su habitación cuando llego a la casa de los Martin, tenía un par de cajas encima de la cama, y por el desorden que tenía, había estado rebuscando en ellas algo que seguramente le iban a mostrar.

-Tardaste demasiado.-dijo Lydia.

-Lo siento.-dijo Allison.-Casi me descubren.

-Qué bueno que no lo hicieron.-dijo Lydia.-Toma asiento.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme?-pregunto Allison.-Estoy aquí por una razón, no creas que se me olvida.

-Me preguntaste porque esperaba que a EJ le gustara Scott y te dije que es complicado.-dijo la pelirroja.-La respuesta que te voy a dar, responderá a la pregunta de porque ya no eres más su ancla.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Te hablo de Anna?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que era el amor de su vida.-dijo Allison.-Y que llevaba años esperando que al despertar estuviera con vida.

-¿Te dijo quién era?-pregunto Lydia.

-No.-dijo la morena.-No quiso hablar de ello.

-Su nombre completo era Emilia Julianna, nació el 11 de Septiembre de 1996.-dijo Lydia.-Nos la topamos en el jardín de niños y cuando nosotros pasamos al 1er grado, ella brinco un grado para estar con nosotros, nos volvimos inseparables desde ese momento.

-¿Nos?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Quiénes son nos?

-Anna, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Danny, Isaac y yo.-dijo Lydia.-Éramos lo que tu padre llamaría una pequeña manada, Scott y Anna eran nuestros alfas.

-¿Sabían sobre los hombres lobo?-pregunto Allison.

-Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Isaac y yo, sí, de Danny no estoy muy segura, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, él estaba al tanto, pero nunca hizo mención de eso.-dijo Lydia.-Y lo sabíamos porque Anna era una Hale, y ella nos dijo lo que eran.

-¿Hale?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Cómo Hale de Derek Hale?

-Anna era su hermana menor y la luz de sus ojos.-dijo Lydia.-Bueno, creo que era la luz de los ojos de todos lo que la conocían, siempre sabía que decir o que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Scott?

-Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ellos lo sabían y nosotros también.

-Y él la amaba.-dijo Allison.-A pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, él la amaba.

-El día del incendio, corrió no sé cuántos kilómetros por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa.-dijo Lydia.-Hubiera atravesado las llamas, pero Papalinski lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Papalinski?-pregunto Allison.

-Eso no es importante.-dijo Lydia.-Lo impórtate es que, no le importaba salir herido, lo único que quería era salvarla, así de importante era para él.

-Ok, lo entiendo, era importante y mi tía la asesino.-dijo Allison.-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué cambio?

-Creo que el relato que Bryan leyó en clase activo algo que creíamos olvidado.-dijo Lydia.-En mi caso, fue ver a EJ patinar lo que hizo que los verdaderos recuerdos volvieran.

-¿Alguien manipulo su mente?-pregunto Allison.-Eso no es posible.

-No sé qué paso.-dijo Lydia.-Solo sé que sucedió.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué más?

-Durante 6 años pensamos que ella había muerto en un accidente de auto.-dijo Lydia.-Cuando los recuerdos volvieron, descubrimos la verdad.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Pero eso no explica nada.

-Quizá esto lo haga.-dijo Lydia ofreciéndole un álbum de fotos.-Si quieres evitarte ver otras fotos, avanza hasta las últimas páginas.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison haciendo lo que le pedía.- ¿Son ustedes?

-Son las últimas fotos que nos tomaron.-dijo Lydia.-Antes del incendio.

-Se ven tan chiquitos.-dijo Allison.- ¿Ese es Jackson?

-Bueno, era chiquitos.-dijo Lydia.-Es en la fiesta del décimo cumpleaños de Scott, así que solo Stiles, Danny y yo teníamos 10 años, Jackson e Isaac tenían 9 y Anna tenía 8 años.

-¿Es ella?-pregunto Allison señalándole una foto en la que aparecía una niña morena abrazada a Scott que sonreía a la cámara mientras esta le besaba la mejilla.

-Sí.-dijo Lydia.-Ella es Anna.

-No veo su rostro.-dijo Allison.-Bueno, no alcanzo a verlo completamente.

-Da vuelta a la página.-dijo Lydia.-En la siguiente su rostro se ve bien.

-¿Por qué tienes está foto?-pregunto Allison.- ¿No debería ser Scott quien la tuviera?

-Todos las tenemos.-dijo Lydia.-Nuestros padre solían ponerse de acuerdo e intercambiaban fotografías para que todos la tuvieran, era algo así como una regla no escrita dictaminada por Anna.

-Suena como alguien bastante peculiar.-dijo la morena.-Y alguien que le gusta hacer lo que ella quiere.

-Sí, bueno, era la menor de 5 hermanos.-dijo Lydia.-Tenia que saber jugar el juego.

-¿Ella es Anna?-pregunto Allison en un susurro al ver la fotografía.

-Esa es Anna.-dijo Lydia.-La foto no le hace justicia, pero es ella.

-No puede ser.-dijo Allison.

-Bueno, lo es.-dijo Lydia.-Y espero que eso responda tu pregunta.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Allison.

-Mira, lo que quería mostrarte, es que la forma en que nosotros nos imaginamos a Anna, es la manera en que EJ luce.-dijo Lydia.-Así que es normal que Scott piense que EJ es Anna, no porque lo sea, sino porque luce como debería de lucir.

-¿Puedes prestarme el álbum?-pregunto Allison.-Por un par de días.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Lo necesito para algo.-dijo la castaña.-Por favor, lo regresare intacto.

-Seguro.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Pero para que lo necesitas?

-Tengo que mostrárselo a mis padres.-dijo Allison.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Lydia.-Son solo fotos de nosotros.

-No, no lo entiendes.-dijo Allison.-Ella es EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-La niña en la foto, Anna.-dijo la morena entregándole el álbum.-Es EJ.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Lydia.

-Lydia, iba a cumplir 11 años cuando mis padres me dijeron que iban a adoptarla y que iba a ser mi hermana.-dijo Allison.-Fue uno de los días más caóticos de mi vida, pero por más que ella cambie, nunca podré olvidar a la niña con la que compartí habitación durante dos años antes de que decidiéramos que necesitábamos espacio.

-Entonces Derek tiene razón.-dijo Lydia.-EJ es Anna.

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto Allison.

-Ya te dije, sospechamos que lo era, pero no, no estábamos seguros.-dijo Lydia.-La parte irracional de mi cerebro, me decía que era ella, que EJ era Anna, pero al parte lógica me decía que no era posible que alguien sobreviviera al incendio.

-¿Puedes prestarme el álbum o no?-pregunto Allison.

-Seguro.-dijo Lydia.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Necesito procesar esto.-dijo Allison.-A solas.

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí, verdad?-pregunto Lydia.-Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.

-Gracias Lydia.-dijo Allison.-Pero no estoy segura de que seas capaz de ayudarme, no en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lydia.-Somos amigas.

-Me ocultaste tus sospechas.-dijo Allison.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso el lunes?-pregunto Lydia.

-En ese caso, considera que estamos a mano.-dijo Allison.-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada.-dijo Lydia viéndola salir de su habitación.

Allison ignoro a la señora Martin cuando intento despedirse de ella, necesitaba estar sola y procesar lo que acaba de pasar, su hermana era una mujer lobo, y era la chica que su novio amaba, lo recordara ella o no y lo supiera Scott o no, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar, no esa batalla.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Detente.-pidió EJ contra los labios de Scott.-Por favor, detente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Me gustas Scott.-dijo EJ.-Me gustas mucho, y no puedo seguir ignorándolo.

-No lo hagas.-dijo Scott tras unos segundos.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo ella.-Me gustas, Scott.

-Me gustas también, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Mucho más de lo que quiero admitir y creo que es hora de que lo haga.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo, ella se puso de puntillas y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, él se sintió en el mismo paraíso, sentía como si estuviera destinado a besarla, como si perteneciera a sus labios, no había lucha por el control ni juegos, ambos daban y recibían a la misma medida, era sencillamente perfecto.

Scott no perdió oportunidad alguna, la abrazo y la mantuvo prisionera entre sus brazos, le estaba gustando tenerla así, le gustaba sentir su calor, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, le gustaba sentir que podía protegerla al menos en ese momentos, que confía en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacerlo.

Para ella era agradable estar entre los brazos de aquel chico, se regañaba a si misma por no permitirse apoyarse en el con anterioridad, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios de Scott en su cuello, percibió los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y eso la tranquilizo, los latidos fuertes y rápidos la hicieron sentir protegida y a salvo, pero también había notado que tenía los músculos tensos y aun sin vérselos, sabía que sus ojos estaban brillantes de deseo, pero también sabía que más allá de ese deseo físico, él quería algo que no podía darle, podía fingir dárselo, pero no se lo daba en realidad, así como el deseaba todo de ella, ella deseaba todo de él, deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo apretándola; sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose y haciendo que el mundo desapareciera después de que todas las barreras hubieran caído.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.

-Quiero esto, EJ, más que nada.-dijo él.-Pero no lo hare, no si no estás segura.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, sin embargo pocos segundos después tomo una decisión, hundió las manos en su pelo, y lo beso con una pasión que sabía conocer. Por un momento noto como él se quedaba inmóvil, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero luego él la tomo en brazos, ferozmente, posesivamente, como un hombre que hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para satisfacer una de las necesidades más básicas, como comer o respirar, porque en determinado momento era cierto, aunque ambos lo negaran, ambos eran como el aire para el otro, necesitaba tenerse cerca para vivir.

Cuando la recostó en la manta que descansaba en el piso y el beso se hizo más profundo, ella gimió suavemente mientras abría la boca con una generosidad que no creía que tenía, rápidamente la ropa se convirtió en una barrera, que a ambos molestaba. Scott rápidamente le quito la chaqueta y le saco la camisa por la cabeza, le desabrocho el sujetador y lo tiro al piso. Ella al sentir que no estaba en igualdad de condiciones, lentamente, torturándolo empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, abrió la tela para contemplar su pecho, con caricias que volvieron loco a al chico, que al sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, termino de desabrochar la camisa y se la quitó, para arrojarla al piso, EJ instintivamente se acercó más a él y froto su pecho contra el de él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese éxtasis, de ese calor que sabía que Scott era el único que podría darle.

El llevo las manos a su cintura y la apretó un poco más contra él, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus corazones latían tan rápido que creyeron que les estallaría el pecho, la urgencia que ambos sentían por estar juntos era demasiada, muy pronto el deseo nublo sus mentes y la ropa restante quedo junto con la otra, tirada en algún lugar del muelle, quedando olvidada. EJ hecho la cabeza hacia tras cuanto la boca de Scott bajo nuevamente a su cuello, lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía. La intensidad del beso y el roce de sus manos eran como una tortura. Sus manos acariciaron sus senos, excitándola, mostrándole un mundo de placer que no sabía que existía, y fue ahí que decidió que disfrutaría de ese momento, y ya pensaría después en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	29. Capítulo 26: Relaciones

**Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, (con miles de disculpas), siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he entrado a la universidad, y bueno, ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes.**

 **Para empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, en serio lo aprecio.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Relación**

 _-¿Cómo puedes permitir eso?-pregunto Derek a su padre._

 _-¿Permitir que?-pregunto Alek sin levantar la vista de los informes que se suponía que tenía que llenar para el papeleo del hospital._

 _-Eso.-señalo Derek._

 _Alek no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber lo que le señalan su hijo mayor, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, Anna y Scott estaban sentados en el piso de la sala de espera, charlaban con las cabezas juntas y las manos entrelazadas, ni siquiera los otros miembros de su equipo eran capaces de irrumpir en su mundo, así que lo único que le quedaba era observarlos constantemente y asegurarse de que no pasara de ese punto._

 _-No entiendo la pregunta.-dijo su padre._

 _-Tu hija menor está haciendo manitas con Scott.-dijo Derek.- ¿Cómo lo permites?_

 _-Creo que es su novio.-dijo Alek.-Aunque no estoy seguro._

 _-Tiene 7 años, ¿Cómo le permites tener novio?-pregunto Derek.-No debería de pensar en eso._

 _-Es Anna, no piensa como alguien normal, y sí, es una niña, pero una niña que sabe lo que quiere, y quiera a Scott.-dijo su padre.-Que tú no tengas las suficientes agallas para hacer algo, no significa que ella tenga que hacer lo mismo._

 _-En primer lugar, esta no es una charla de mi relación con Stiles; en segundo lugar, Stiles tiene 8 años, yo tengo 14, es demasiado joven para mí.-dijo Derek.-Y en tercer lugar, no va a pasar, no quiero que pase._

 _-En primer lugar, la edad es solo un número, no importa en realidad; en segundo lugar, ve haciéndote a la idea de que va a suceder, porque créeme, tarde o temprano, va a suceder.-dijo Alek.-Y por último, ¿cómo sabes que hablaba de Stiles?_

 _-No has respondido mi pregunta.-dijo el pelinegro ignorando el tono burlón que su padre utilizo.- ¿Puedes responderla?_

 _-Son Scott y Anna, Derek.-dijo Alek.-Si no les permito que lo hagan donde pueda verlo, lo harán a escondidas, así que prefiero verlo._

 _-No deberías dejarla tener novio.-dijo Derek.-Tiene 7 años, ni Laura tiene novio, y ella tiene 16 años._

 _-No sé si sean novios.-dijo Alek._

 _-Acabas de decir que lo es.-dijo Derek.- ¿Cómo puedes contradecirte?_

 _-Mira, Scott me pidió permiso para salir con Anna.-dijo Alek.-Pero creo que aún se lo ha pedido, está esperando por el momento correcto._

 _-¿Te pidió permiso?-pregunto Derek.- ¿En qué año vivimos? ¿1900?_

 _-Es Scott.-dijo Alek.-Y en realidad me pidió permiso para casarse con ella, pero cuando le…_

 _-¿Te pidió permiso para qué?-pregunto Derek._

 _-Casarse con ella.-dijo su padre.-Ahora..._

 _-Por favor dime que dijiste que no.-lo interrumpió Derek.-Y que al menos le diste un jalón de orejas._

 _-Le dije que volviera dentro de 10 años.-dijo Alek.-Si volvía dentro de 10 años y tenía la misma idea, lo permitiría._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Derek.-Ella tendrá 16, ¿quieres que tu hija se case a los 16 años?_

 _-Conociendo a Scott, posiblemente se lo pedirá cuando se gradúen, a lo que si sumamos la planeación y demás, se casara cuando tenga 18 o 19.-dijo Alek.-Y conociendo a tu hermana, si digo que no, lo más posible es que se fuguen a las Vegas o a cualquier lugar que les permita casarse, y regresen con anillos en los dedos sin que ninguno de nosotros estén presentes._

 _-No puedo creer que mi padre este diciendo esto.-dijo Derek.-Cuando yo comente algo de salir con una chica, tú te negaste rotundamente._

 _-Me sigo negando.-dijo Alek.-No permitiré que salgas con alguien._

 _-Bartek y Kip ya empezaron a querer salir con niñas.-se quejó Derek.-Y tienen 10._

 _-Ni Bartek ni Kip han encontrado a su compañero, tu sí, el cual si no recuerdas es Stiles -dijo Alek.-Si comienzas a salir con otras personas teniendo tu conexión con Stiles, no solamente ustedes dos sufrirán, también lo hará la chica o el chico con el que salgas._

 _-¿Se puede romper una conexión entre compañeros?-pregunto Derek._

 _-¿Para qué quieres romper con tu compañero?-pregunto Alek.-Es todo lo que necesitas._

 _-Ahora mismo es todo lo que odio.-dijo Derek.-Quiero vivir una adolescencia normal, no cargar con un parlanchín preadolescente que parece que lo único para lo que sirve es fastidiarme la vida._

 _-Cuida tus palabras, Derek.-advirtió su padre.-No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir._

 _-No quiero lo quiero, no lo quiero ahora y nunca lo voy a querer.-dijo Derek.-No quiero tener nada que ver con Stiles Stilinski, así que dime, ¿puede romperse o no?_

 _-¿Papalek?-pregunto una voz infantil que ambos conocían bastante bien._

 _-¿Qué pasa Stiles?-pregunto Alek._

 _-Mamalissa me dijo que viniera a que me firmara el alta.-dijo Stiles.-Tuvo que quedarse a limpiar otras heridas._

 _-Claro.-dijo Alek.-Ve con tus amigos, en un minuto llenare los papeles y podrás irte._

 _-Gracias.-dijo el chico sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Derek._

 _-Vas a solucionar esto.-ordeno Alek._

 _-Solo dije la verdad.-dijo Derek.-Su existencia no hace más que fastidiar mi vida._

 _-No entiendes la importancia de ese chico en tu vida, Derek, y lo entiendo, quieres hacer cosas y disfrutarlas, pero no puedes pelear contra tu naturaleza, si lo haces, no pienses ni por un momento que vas a ganar.-dijo Alek.-Eres de los pocos afortunados que encuentran a su compañero tan rápido, tienes la oportunidad de armar una vida a su lado, una vida con más alegrías que dolor, no la desperdicies con egoísmos y envidias._

 _Su padre lo dejo solo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, así que solamente se giró hacia donde estaban los 7 niños a los que acompañaba, para su buena suerte, su hermana y Scott ya se había levantado y no estaban juntos, al menos no tan juntos, ahora se encontraban mirando el yeso de Stiles, seguramente pensando en firmarlo o quien sabe que otra cosas, pero a pesar de la mirada de su hermana, estaba seguro que había escuchado lo sucedió y que las cosas le esperaba una larga charla llena de reproches y quien sabe que otras cosas incluidas._

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Deaton al verlo de pie frente al mostrador.

-Quiero tener una charla contigo.-dijo Chris.

-Ya te dije que no se nada.-dijo Deaton.-Estoy fuera de esto.

-Olvida por un momento nuestros encuentros anteriores.-dijo Chris.-Digamos que esta es una visita extraoficial.

-¿Nadie puede enterarse?-pregunto Deaton.- ¿Ni siquiera tu padre?

-Mucho menos mi padre.-dijo Chris.-Esto es algo personal.

-¿Algo que ver con Mia o Kip?-pregunto Deaton.

-No.-dijo Chris.- ¿Lo haremos aquí o pasaremos?

-Ven conmigo.-ordeno el veterinario.

Los últimos días había intentado buscar información que cumpliera con las características que EJ decía tener, y aunque su hija menor no había vuelto a tener ningún incidente similar al de la mañana del martes, decidió que era momento de ir a buscar unas manos más expertas en la identificación de especies, y era por eso que ahora mismo se encontraba entrando a lo que parecía una oficina donde el veterinario le indico que se sentara.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Deaton.

-¿Qué sabes en criatura con ojos morados y que puede controlar otras criaturas?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué es? ¿O que es?

-¿Te refieres a EJ?-pregunto Deaton.

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Cómo?

-La noche que trajo a Zanne, absorbió el dolor y pude ver sus ojos.-dijo Deaton.-Tiene ciertas características de hombre lobo, pero ella dijo que no sabía que era.

-No recuerda nada de los primero años de su vida.-dijo Chris.-No sabemos nada de su pasado, al menos no con seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Deaton.

-Mia fue a vernos y nos dijo que Derek cree que EJ puede ser su hermana, la hija menor de Alek y Talia.-dijo Chris.-Dicen que comparten ciertas cosas.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Deaton.

-¿La conociste?-pregunto Chris.

-Todo el mundo conoció a Anna.-dijo Deaton.-Pero más allá de sus travesuras y de que nunca tuvo ningún problema en controlar su cambio, no se mucho, era raro encontrarla sola, siempre tenía a alguno de sus amigos pegados, y cuando se realizaban reuniones familiares o alguna reunión de manadas, ella nunca mostraba sus habilidades, creo que solo la vi utilizándolas una sola vez, cuando un perro de la familia se fracturo la pata, ella sano su herida.

-Como sea.-dijo Chris.-El punto es que, no sabemos nada de EJ, puede ser cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto Deaton.-Nunca he trabajado con una criatura sobrenatural con ojos morados y que pueda controlar otras criaturas o doblegar un alfa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Chris.

-La noche que tú y tu padre vinieron a ver lo del cuerpo de tu chico, ella estaba aquí.-dijo Deaton.-Y puede que haya mencionado algo de pasada.

-¿Sabes algo?-pregunto Chris.

-En todos mis años, no he visto nada igual.-dijo Deaton.

-¿Pero has escuchado algo?-pregunto el cazador.

-No estoy seguro.-dijo Deaton.-En mi mundo se habla de cierta historia, no recuerdo bien que decía, pero creo que decía algo de poder controlar otras criaturas sobrenaturales, incluidas alfas.

-¿Qué historia es?-pregunto Chris.-Y no digas que es secreto, porque estamos hablando de mi hija, así que te disparare sin pensarlo.

-No sé qué historia es, a lo largo de los siglos se ha perdido más que su veracidad.-dijo el veterinario.-Nadie sabe exactamente que dice.

-Entonces tú no tienes nada.-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie.-Vine aquí por ayuda y tú no tienes nada.

-No necesariamente.-dijo Deaton.-Tengo libros y estoy seguro de que tú mismo tienes en tu poder otros cuantos y puedes obtener aún más.

-He leído, he hecho llamadas.-dijo Chris.-No he obtenido nada.

-Enfócate en lo que hablen de historia.-dijo Deaton.-No busques en los bestiarios, buscan en la historia.

-De acuerdo, hare como que te entiendo.-dijo el rubio.- ¿Quieres que investigue? ¿Cómo sé que investigar?

-Existen ciertos rumores, sobre que los protagonistas de esta historia, o al menos una parte, siguen caminando entre nosotros.-dijo Deaton.-Esperando el momento en que lleguen sus remplazos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Remplazos de qué?

-No lo sé.-dijo Deaton.-Tenemos que encontrar la historia y partir de eso.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.-Daré un vistazo a mi biblioteca, vendré si encuentro algo.

-Diría que iré a tu casa, pero prefiero contactarte de otra manera.-dijo Deaton.- ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo método de comunicación?

-Sí.-dijo el cazador.-Solo recuerda, nunca he estado aquí.

-Está bien, tu padre no se enterara.-dijo Deaton.-Al menos no de mi boca.

-¿De qué va a enterarse?-pregunto Chris.

-De que su nieta adoptiva puede ser una de las criaturas que más aborrece.-dijo Deaton.- ¿O se lo has dicho ya?

-No.-dijo Chris.-EJ es mi hija, y no voy a dejar que nada le pase.

-Y pensar que EJ tenía miedo de decirles.-dijo Deaton.- ¿Ella sabe tu historia con los Hale?

-Sabe lo que tiene que saber.-dijo Chris.-Ahora, si me disculpas.

-Una última cosa, Chris.-dijo Deaton.-Muy importante.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sí EJ es Anna, es mejor que te prepares para pelear.-dijo Deaton.-Los Hale son muy protectores con su familia, no la dejaran escapar tan fácilmente.

-El "Sí" es lo importante.-dijo Chris.-No sabemos quién es EJ, y mientras no lo sepamos con exactitud, quiero a mi hija lejos de ellos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Deaton.-Yo solo te decía.

-Sí, gracias por notificarme.-dijo Chris.-Ahora, comienza a leer, quiero saber que es mi hija.

-Serás el primero en saberlo.-dijo Deaton.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Mia dijo que Scott y Anna eran especiales.-dijo Chris.- ¿Sabes a que se refieren?

-Quizá al hecho de que cuando eran niños, enfrentaron alfas para protegeré mutuamente.-dijo Deaton.-Son especiales el uno para el otros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es otra cosa?-pregunto el cazador.

-Si esperas que te diga algo para matar a Scott rápidamente, no puedo.-dijo Deaton.-Más allá del autocontrol que Anna siempre presento, y que Scott al parecer era su compañero y que ha demostrado adaptarse bastante bien a su nueva condición sin ningún tipo de ayuda, no tienen nada de especial.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.-Te veré cuando te vea, Alan.

-Adiós Chris.-se despidió el veterinario.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Los labios de Scott recorrían su espalda desnuda, proporcionando suaves caricias y uno que otro mordisco, parecía que al chico le encantaba marcarla, era como si quisiera mostrarle al mundo lo que habían hecho, personalmente ella nunca había hablado con nadie sobre la primera vez que sostenían relaciones sexuales, pero su primera vez fue perfecta, Scott sabía exactamente que hacer o que tocar, parecía que conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, y ella misma había tocado e intento proporcionar el mismo placer a Scott, el resultado fue que ambos terminaron sudorosos y temblando por los intensos orgasmos que tuvieron, y algo le decía que si intentaba buscar sentir algo como eso no iba a conseguirlo, aunque siendo honesta, dudaba que siquiera pudiera dejar a un chico acercarse, las manos de Scott dejaron marcas en su piel, dudaba que alguien que no fuera el pudiera tocarla como lo hizo.

-Ven conmigo.-pidió EJ sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Scott.

-Ven conmigo a las Vegas.-dijo con más seguridad EJ.-Este fin de semana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Tengo que ir a las Vegas a una especie de seminario para gimnastas, ven conmigo.-dijo ella.-Tú, yo y las Vegas.

-¿Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas?-pregunto él.

-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera.-dijo ella.

-¿Es seguro?-pregunto él.

-Mis padres no irán conmigo, como dije, es un seminario para gimnastas, ellos solo me acompañaran a tomar el autobús, llamaran al hotel para que sepan que llegue y estarán comunicándose conmigo cada hora de día que este fuera.-dijo ella.-En resumen, sí, estás a salvo.

-No tengo dinero para pagar un viaje a Las Vegas.-dijo Scott.-Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo.

-Mis padres compran mi asiento y el de mi acompañante, mi papá no quiere que comparta más de 6 horas de mi vida con un completo extraño.-dijo EJ.-Puedes ir en ese asiento, te estoy ofreciendo un viaje, no puedes rechazarlo.

-¿Qué hay del hotel?-pregunto él.

-Los del hotel solo tienen que asegurarse de que llegue y de que me instale.-dijo ella.-A ellos no les importa si llego a dormir o meto a alguien más en mi habitación.

-¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer para que pueda subirme al camión?-pregunto Scott.-No creo que sea buena idea que tus padres me vean, y por no hablar de Allison.

-No tiene por qué verte.-dijo EJ.-Ellos me llevaran a la central, así que tú puedes subirte en la última parada que hace antes de salir de Beacon.

-Parece que has pensando en todo.-dijo Scott.-Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, ¿Qué voy a decirle a mi madre?

-Scott, llevas desaparecido durante 3 días.-dijo EJ.-No será difícil desaparecerte por dos días más.

-Una cosa es estar oculto en Beacon a otra muy diferente salir de la ciudad.-dijo él.-Necesito ropa, dinero y algo con que comunicarme con ella.

-No tienes que decirle, simplemente puedes fingir que sigues aquí escondido.-dijo ella.-Y tú mismo lo dijiste, necesitas estar lejos de todo, esto es tu oportunidad.

-Estaría cerca de ti.-observo él.

-Yo no cuento.-dijo EJ.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Me estas ofreciendo un viaje a Las Vegas, con transporte, hospedaje y una incontable compañera de viaje?

-Bastante preciso, sí.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué incluye?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué distracciones vas a ofrecerme?

-¿Cuál quieres?-pregunto ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo él.- ¿Qué ofreces?

-Tienes que pedir primero.-dijo ella.-Dime y ya decidiré que ofrecerte.

-No puedo decírtelo.-dijo Scott.-Pero puedo mostrártelo.

-¿Puedes?-pregunto ella.

-¿Quieres apostarlo?-pregunto él girándola para que quedara frente a él.

-¿La apuesta involucra quien queda arriba y quien deja abajo?-pregunto ella.

-¿Para la próxima vez?-pregunto él comenzando a recorrer su cuello con los labios.-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá próxima vez?-pregunto EJ arqueando el cuerpo al sentir la succión que los labios de Scott proporcionaba a unos de sus senos.-Porque no creo hacer dicho que habrá una próxima vez, eres bueno Scott, pero soy nueva en esto y quizá quiero conseguir algo mejor.

-En ese caso tendré que practicar más, ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Scott.

-La práctica hace al maestro.-musito ella entregándose al placer que el moreno le daba.

El ligero viento mecía las hierbas a su alrededor, hacía que las hojas de los arboles chocaran unas contra las otras provocando una suave melodía que acompañaba los sonidos proveniente de los dos adolescentes.

Scott estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría entre ellos dos, las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, su relación había cambiado en cuestión de segundo, sin embargo en ese momento, la preocupación quedo en el olvido, por el momento necesitaba besarla, acariciarle y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el corazón de Ellie al ritmo del suyo, intuía su impaciencia y ansiedad cuando sus manos descendieron hacia el vértice de sus muslos; escucho sus gemidos cuando toco su punto más sensible, sintió el cambio de presión contra su mano mientras buscaba mayor contacto, sabía que estaba en el peligroso limite, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no terminar las cosas antes de lo que deberían, quería tomarse su tiempo en esa ocasión, quería hacer las cosas que se suponía debía haber hecho la vez anterior, cuando todo sucedió tan rápido y fue tan intenso que ni siquiera recordar el hecho de que era su primera vez lo hizo detenerse.

Pero EJ tenía otros planes, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico, lo hizo girara para que quedara bajo ella, Scott sonrió mientras la besaba una y otra vez, ella murmuraba incoherencias mientras sentía las manos de su primer, y posiblemente único, amante en su trasero mientras que sentía la succión de la boca de Scott contra su cuello.

EJ se arqueo contra su pecho cuando se adentró en su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente, disfrutando del calor y las sensaciones que el interior de la chica le proporcionaba. Pronto ella comenzó a moverse con él, incrementando la velocidad y la fricción, Scott la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, lanzándola directamente a ese sitio donde el tiempo y el espacio deja de tener sentido, donde puedes volar entre las estrellas, y ella grito su nombre mientras lo apretaba en su interior. Los espasmos del cuerpo de EJ lo rodearon, provocándole un exquisito placer y haciendo que perdiese el control, el poco que aún le quedaba, así que grito su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo.

EJ se relajó contra sus brazos suspirando de satisfacción, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano, y el solamente la abrazo contra su cuerpo sonriendo mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, buscando el lugar perfecto para dejar su marca, el lugar para que todo el mundo supiera que esa chica era de él y que nadie podría tocarla.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Allison y EJ se habían escapado del instituto, así que eso le garantizaba tener la tarde libre para hacer sus cosas sin tener a una de ellas intentando hablar con él, que ellas estuvieran en sus cosas, le garantizaba que estaría en paz e iba a poder respirar tranquilo sin sus intentos de arreglar una situación que definitivamente no tiene arreglo, o al menos no por el momento, y que seguramente no lo tendrá en un futuro próximo.

-¿Alexis?-pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

-¡Profesor Bryan!-saludo el chico.- ¿Cómo la lleva? Desde la última vez que nos vimos, por supuesto.

-Bien, fantástico.-dijo Bryan.-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero preferiría hacerte otra.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Qué puede ser?

-¿Qué corbata crees que me queda mejor?-pregunto el hombre mostrándole una corbata marrón y otra gris.-No me decido por una.

-Siempre puede elegir una negra.-dijo Alexis.-Nunca se equivoca con ella.

-Preferiría salir de la rutina.-dijo Bryan.-Ya saldré con lo que estoy haciendo, así que lo hare por completo.

-¿Qué hará?-pregunto Alexis.-Si se puede saber, por supuesto.

-Iré a ver a alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo.-dijo Bryan.

-¿Ex novia?-pregunto Alexis.

-Una vieja amiga.-dijo Bryan.

-¿Qué piensa su esposa de ello?-pregunto Alexis mirando el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Es esposo, y no creo que le importe.-dijo Bryan sonriendo.-Aquila murió hace tiempo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Alexis.-No quería incomodarlo.

-No lo haces, me gusta recordarlo.-dijo Bryan.-Cada vez que pienso en él, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos.

-Es de las pocas personas que piensa de esa manera.-dijo Alexis.-A muchos les duele demasiado como para querer hacerlo.

-Algunas veces el dolor es bueno.-dijo Bryan.-Algunas veces es bueno para el alma.

-Claro.-dijo Alexis.-Igual que la decepción, la tristeza y cualquier sentimiento encontrado.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurre entre tus primas y tú?-pregunto Bryan.

-No pasa nada entre mis primas y yo.-dijo Alexis.

-Alexis, he visto su comportamiento de esta semana, sé que pasa algo entre ustedes.-dijo Bryan.-Las ignoras cuando ellas intentan acercarse, las esquivas en los pasillos, te sientas lo más lejos que puedes, eso no es un comportamiento normal.

-¿Me está espiando?-pregunto el chico.-Porque puedo poner una queja.

-Nadie te está espiando.-dijo Bryan.-Tengo ojos Alexis, y me preocupo por mis estudiantes.

-Scott falto toda la semana.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Por qué no se preocupa por él?

-Su madre llamo, dijo que no iba a asistir a clases.-dijo Bryan.-Al menos por un par de días.

-¿Dijo porque?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo Bryan.-Y ese no es punto aquí.

-Aprecio lo que hace, profesor.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no va a funcionar, así que es mejor que se rinda.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Bryan.-Solo quiero que sepas, esto aquí si quieres hablarlo.

-¿Por qué hablaría con usted?-pregunto Alexis.

-Porque se por lo que estás pasando.-dijo Bryan.-Estás en una encrucijada, ¿verdad? No sabes lo que es correcto y lo que es incorrecto, tus principios están tambaleándose, no sabes si lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Alexis.-Con permiso.

-Sabes dónde encontrarme.-dijo Bryan.-Si quieres hablar, solo tienes que ir a abrir la puerta.

Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de responder, ni siquiera tomo las cosas que iba a comprar, sencillamente tomo su mochila y se largó del local antes de que alguien más pudiera detenerlo, no quería que nadie le dijera como vivir su vida, suficiente tenía con tener a EJ con sus ideas como para aceptar a otra persona que se cree moralmente superior.

-¡Maldición!-grito Alexis cuando se estrelló contra otra persona.- ¿Acaso estás ciego?

-Tú fuiste quien me chocaste.-dijo una voz familiar.-Creo que estabas tan distraído que no te fijaste que estaba aquí parada viendo el exhibidor.

-No me importa, Argent.-dijo Alexis.-En lo que a mí respecta, fuiste tú quien se metió en mi camino.

-Alguien está de mal humor.-dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la mano.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.

-No luces bien.-dijo Kip.-Vamos, te invito un café, puedes desahogarte, y sacar lo que sea que te esté poniendo de mal humor.

-Voy a pasar.-dijo Alexis.-No necesito de tu compasión.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Kip levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-Solo procura no chocar con más inocentes en tu camino.

-¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que te haga dudar de quién eres?-pregunto Alexis al verlo girarse para alejarse.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas el café?-pregunto Alexis.

-Eso significa que quizá estoy dispuesto a intercambiar un par de palabras contigo.-dijo Alexis.-Sin café y sin ningún tipo de intercambio emocional.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Kip.-En ese caso, sentémonos.

-¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?-pregunto el castaño sentándose en el banco que le señalaba.

-¿Puedes explicarla?-pregunto Kip.-No creo haberla entendido.

-Ya sabes, alguien que pueda hacer tambalear todas tus creencias.-dijo Alexis.-Alguien que te haga dudar de lo que ha sido tu vida hasta este momento.

-Sí, una vez conocí a alguien.-dijo Kip.-Ella tenía una habilidad única para hacerte eso.

-¿Cómo la combatiste?-pregunto el castaño.- ¿Cómo te deshiciste de ese sentimiento?

-No lo hice.-dijo Kip.-Aprendí que algunas veces, ella tenía razón y que el resto del tiempo, era mejor no estar en su contra.

-¿Pero y si no la tiene?-pregunto Alexis.-Sí, todo lo que ella defiende, es lo incorrecto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es incorrecto?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es la que se equivoca?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hace?-pregunto Alexis.

-Creo que desde el primer momento en que la primera duda surge, no estás del todo de acuerdo con lo que sea que sea el tema.-dijo el rubio.-Así que una parte de ti piensa que no es correcto, pero tú decides ignorar esa parte de ti.

-De acuerdo, supongamos por un momento que su ideología es correcta.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Cómo vas en contra de todo lo que has crecido creyendo? ¿Cómo ignoras la historia de tus padres o sus enseñanzas?

-Bueno, no soy bueno en eso.-dijo Kip.-Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi padre, y el hombre con quien mi madre se casó murió poco después de la boda, así que tampoco cuenta; la única persona por la que sentiría algo así, sería mi tío, pero creo que haría lo que el haría, tomaría los consejos, los nuevas ideologías, las funcionaria con las mías y armaría una nueva creencia.

-No te entiendo.-dijo Alexis.

-Mi tío Alek siempre nos decía que si alguna vez alguien quería hacernos creer en algo que era lo contrario a lo que nosotros creemos, no debes ignorarlo.-dijo Kip.-Simplemente debes tomarlo y hacer una fusión entre esas ideas y tus ideas, porque para que alguien crea en algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer que otros crean en ello, debe ser porque tiene algo de correcto.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que debo de hacer lo que ella dice?-pregunto Alexis.

-Estoy tratando de decir que no ignores lo que ella dije, no sanes hasta qué punto tiene razón, pero también te estoy diciendo que no dejes de ser fiel a ti mismo.-dijo Kip.-Fusiona ambas creencias, toma lo mejor de ambas.

-Vaya, eso sonó inteligente.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Lo leíste en algún lado?

-Ya te lo dije, mi tío me lo dijo.-dijo Kip.-Fue mi figura paterna principal.

-Suena como un hombre inteligente.-dijo el castaño.

-Lo era.-dijo Kip.-Poco expresivo, algunas veces un tanto agresivo y explosivo, pero era inteligente, era la clase de persona a la que acudías en una crisis, siempre sabia que decir.

-¿Siempre?-pregunto Alexis.

-De acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces.-dijo Kip riendo.-En cierta manera era parecido a Anna, siempre podías contar con él.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿La misma Anna de Lydia?

-Sí.-dijo Kip.-Era mi prima, o es mi prima, no lo sé.

-¿La que piensas que es EJ?-pregunto Alexis ganándose una mirada confusa del chico.-Lydia comento algo, y con algo me refiero a nada.

-Es complicado.-dijo Kip.-Y si paso, aún estamos intentando entender como paso.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que EJ es Anna?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Qué les hizo creer que estaba viva en primer lugar?

-Cuando ocurrió el incendio, dimos por sentado que todos los que estaban en la casa, habían muerto.-dijo el rubio.-Pero Anna conocía pasadizos y formas de escapar sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, pudo haber corrido antes de haber muerto.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si descubren que no es ella?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si descubrimos que es ella?-pregunto Kip.

-De acuerdo, tienes un punto.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Por qué no piden una prueba de ADN? Si llevan todo esto al juzgado, pueden obtenerla rápidamente.

-No queremos que otros se involucren, no sin saber la verdad.-dijo Kip.-Y queremos mantener las cosas en un radar bajo, más que nada, para no queremos que EJ se ilusione para…. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.-dijo Alexis riendo.-No es por eso que no llevan esto a los juzgados.

-Quizá no, pero la única respuesta que tendrás.-dijo el rubio.- ¿Puedes dejar de reírte?

-Lo siento, pero me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo Alexis.-Si te imagino con el cabello oscuro, los ojos color arena y quizá un poco más pequeño, puedo ver a mi hermano.

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?-pregunto Kip.

-No lo sé.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu padre?

-No lo dije.-dijo Kip.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el castaño.

-Rafferty.-dijo Kip.-De ahí viene mi segundo nombre.

-Rafferty Argent.-dijo Alexis.-Curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?-pregunto Kip.

-Mi tío.-dijo Alexis.-Su segundo nombre es Rafferty.

-Sí que es curioso.-dijo Kip.-No conozco a mi padre, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía como 8 años, y las pocas veces que estuve en contacto con él fueron mediante llamadas o cartas, así que no lo conozco, no al menos demasiado bien.

-Lo siento.-dijo Alexis.-Debe ser difícil crecer de esa manera

-Lo he superado.-dijo Kip.-Creí que Oliver iba a significar un cambio importante en mi vida, pero murió 6 meses después de casarse con mi madre.

-Lo siento de nuevo.-dijo el castaño.

-Y de nuevo, lo he superado.-dijo Kip.-Tenía 5 años cuando mi madre se casó con él, y supongo que siempre espere que mi padre regresara y nos llevara con él, así que tampoco establecí una relación profunda con él.

-Tuviste una rara infancia, ¿no es así?-pregunto Alexis.

-Algo así.-dijo Kip.-Pero sigo aquí, ¿no? Todas esas cosas que pasaron, buenas o malas, me hicieron quien soy.

-Gracias, Kip.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Por no darme un puñetazo.

-Todos tenemos días malos.-dijo Kip.-Y no creo que Lydia me lo hubiera perdonado, creo que te nombra como su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que Lydia piense?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Te gusta?

-Ya te lo dije, es mi amiga.-dijo Kip encogiéndose de hombros.-La conozco un poco más que tú, se cómo reacciona.

-Hare como que te creo.-dijo Alexis.-Adiós, Kip.

-Sí, nos vemos en la escuela.-dijo el rubio.-Y trata de que nadie más pague por tu mal humor.

-No te preocupes, creo que con ver tú linda cara se me ha pasado.-dijo Alexis.-O quizá solo me aumento.

-Jajaja.-replico Kip.-Te veré después, Alexis.

Kip vio al rubio despedirse con la mano y se rio en silencio, sabía que no debería estar relacionándose con él, su tía había sido la culpable del incendio de su familia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que solo era un chico que no tenía nada que ver con ella, y que quizá podía ignorara su familia y averiguar quién era el chico.

-¿Ese era Alexis?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-¡Maldición, Lydia!-exclamo Kip la verla sentarse a su lado.-No hagas eso.

-Lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Ese era Alexis?

-Sí.-dijo Kip.- ¿Por qué querías reunirte conmigo?

-¿Qué quería Alexis contigo?-pregunto Lydia.-Creí que no eran amigos.

-No lo somos.-dijo Kip.- ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?

-Si no son amigos, ¿Por qué hablaban?-pregunto Lydia.-No creo que Alexis sean de esas personas que hablan con cualquiera.

-¡Lydia!-grito Kip tomándola de los hombros.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué querías verme?

-Claro, eso.-dijo Lydia.-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

-Dame la mala primero.-dijo Kip.-El impacto de ella se suavizara con la buena.

-No puedo decirte la mala sin decirte la buena.-dijo ella.-Van entrelazadas.

-Entonces dime primero la buena.-dijo Kip.-Ya sabré como manejar la mala.

-Eso no lo importante.-dijo Lydia.-Lo que importantes es lo que hice para obtener esas dos noticias.

-Me citas, me obligas a venir, dices que las noticias no son importantes y que lo que importa es lo que hiciste.-dijo Kip.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Algo que supongo que no debí haber hecho.-dijo Lydia.-Algo que no sé si es malo o no.

-Lydia, me estas asustando.-dijo Kip.- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Voy en camino.-dijo Derek.-10 minutos en tu casa, lo tengo.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Víctor al verlo colgar el teléfono.-Pensé que tocaba entrenamiento.

-Tienen el día libre, surgió algo más importante.-dijo Derek.-Isaac, vienes conmigo.

-Lo siento por ti, rulitos.-dijo Erica.-Te veré en otra vida.

-Si tengo suerte, no lo hare.-dijo Isaac.-Seria demasiado castigo toparse contigo otra vez.

-¿Castigo?-pregunto Erica.-Creo que tu disfrutas esto.

-Víctor, Boyd, llévense a Erica de aquí.-ordeno Derek.-Isaac, nos vamos en 2 minutos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Isaac.

-Te quiero en el camaro en dos minutos, Isaac.-dijo Derek.-O te hago caminar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Isaac.-Vamos, entonces.

Isaac agradeció que Kip hubiera llamado a Derek antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, no es que el chico fuera un cobarde, pero conocía al alfa y el había ignorado sus instrucciones, así que la llamada fue más que bienvenida cuando iba a comenzar a reñirlo y decirle quien sabe que otras cosas, porque dijera lo que dijera Erica, sabía que Derek aun respetaba lo suficiente a su tía como para herirlo en su casa o eso creía.

-¿Kip y tu van a matarme?-pregunto Isaac cuando el alfa abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Solo metete.-ordeno Derek rodando los ojos.

-Bien.-dijo Isaac.-Pero no me culpes se huyó por la ventana.

-¿Kip?-pregunto Derek empujándolo al interior de la casa.

-Estamos en la sala.-dijo la voz de su primo.

-¿Kip, que van a hacerme?-pregunto Isaac prácticamente corriendo al lugar de donde provenía la voz.-Por favor dime que va a ser rápido.

-No te harán nada.-dijo Mia.-Por ahora.

-¿Eso debe de aliviarme?-pregunto Isaac.-Porque en realidad me asusto.

-Solo siéntate y cállate.-ordeno Derek forzándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales.- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¿Yo? Nada.-dijo Kip.- ¿Lydia? Mucho.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Derek sentándose frente a la pelirroja.-Habla.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser lindo y sonriente?-pregunto Lydia.

-El día en que mi familia murió asesinada.-dijo Derek.-Habla o me largo.

-Derek, compórtate.-ordeno Mia golpeando a su sobrino en el proceso.-Lydia, ¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?

-¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor Bryan hizo la actividad en el comedor?-pregunto Lydia.-Bueno, algo en esa actividad, hizo que Scott recuperara sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos verdaderos.

-¿Scott sabe la verdad sobre nosotros?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Porque no dijo nada?

-Porque hizo lo mismo que hizo en el entierro.-dijo Lydia.-Huyo.

-Esto es importante, ¿por qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Antes de huir, Scott rompió con Allison, y descubrimos que aparentemente Allison ya no es su ancla.-dijo Lydia.-Y también, aparentemente, EJ es su nueva ancla, porque la beso y se calmó.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kip.-Que interesante.

-Sí, al principio no lo entendí, pero después de lo de esta mañana, lo entendí.-dijo Lydia.-Pero continuando, está mañana, EJ se escapó de la escuela a buscar a Scott.

-¿Lo encontró?-preguntó Mia.

-Allison la detuvo, así que es posible que ni siquiera haya comenzado la búsqueda.-dijo Isaac.

-En realidad, no la detuvo.-dijo Lydia.-Allison solo quería huir de la atención.

-¿Entonces fue a buscarlo?-pregunto Isaac.-No lo entiendo.

-No me importa lo que hizo EJ, me importa lo que paso con Allison.-dijo Lydia.-Salí a buscarla, y hablamos, ella dijo que a EJ le gustaba Scott y que no sabía que pensar y otras cosas, así que le dije que le ayudaría a entender porque Scott actuó como un idiota.

-Scott siempre actúa como un idiota.-observo Kip.- ¿Qué tiene de novedad?

-¿Para las personas que conocemos al Scott previo al incendio y perdida de Anna? Ninguna.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Para las personas que solo conocieron al ingenuo chico en que se convirtió? Todo.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Mia.

-Le grito a Allison y termino con ella, pero las cosas que dijo no fue lo peor.-dijo Lydia.-Lo peor es que termino con ella sin darle ninguna explicación, y beso a su hermana, todo en menos de 5 minutos.

-Eso es demasiado.-dijo Kip.-Incluso para Scott.

-Creo que todos sabemos que para Scott solo existía una persona por la que valía perder el tiempo intentando comprenderla, Anna.-dijo Isaac.-E incluso creo que algunas veces peleaban por eso.

-Sea como sea, eso no importa.-dijo Lydia.-Cite a Allison en mi casa y le mostré las últimas fotos que nos tomamos.

-¿En la fiesta de Scott?-pregunto Isaac.

-Sí, creí que ver las fotos de Scott y de Anna, podrían ayudarle a entender su actitud.-dijo Lydia.-Me equivoque.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Dijo algo de que en ese momento tenía 10 años?

-Cuando vio la cara de Anna comenzó a divagar.-dijo Lydia.-Acerca de que ella no podía ser Anna y que no entendía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mia

-Dijo que era EJ.-dijo Lydia.-Que esa niña de la foto, era la misma niña que sus padres adoptaron.

-¿Confirmo nuestra teoría?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Que EJ es Jules?

-Dijo que esa niña, era la misma niña con la que ella compartió habitación.-dijo la pelirroja.-Así que sí, lo confirmo.

-¡Brillante!-exclamo Isaac.-Anna está viva.

-Debemos hacer algo.-dijo Kip.-Ahora que sabemos que es cierto, debemos hacer algo.

-No somos los únicos que los sabemos.-dijo Lydia.-Por lo que dijo Allison, es posible que sus padres también lo sepan.

-¿Por qué deberían de saberlo?-pregunto Derek.

-Allison se llevó el álbum de fotos, dijo que quería enseñárselo a sus padres.-dijo Lydia.-También sabe que Anna es una Hale, así que lo que nosotros sabemos, ellos también.

-Yo digo que vayamos por Anna.-dijo Kip.-Que la traigamos con nosotros.

-No podemos hacer eso, Kip.-dijo Mia.-Somos extraños para ella.

-Mama, vamos, estamos hablando de Anna.-dijo Kip.-Nuestra familia, nuestra manada.

-Perdió sus recuerdos, Kip.-dijo Mia.-La única familia que ella conoce, son ellos.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto Isaac.- ¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Mia.-Si recuerdo, no confía en nosotros, solo queda esperar.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-exclamo Kip.-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que es mi prima.

-Ella no es tu prima, Kip.-dijo Mia.-Ella no es Anna, ella es EJ.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Kip.

-La niña que nosotros conocemos, se ha ido.-dijo Mia.-EJ no recuerda nada de su infancia, no nos recuerda, y son nuestros recuerdos quien nos hace lo que somos.

-No lo acepto.-dijo Kip.-Debe hacer un modo.

-Debemos de averiguar porque perdió sus recuerdos, si lo averiguamos, quizá averigüemos como traerlos de regreso.-dijo Mia.-Y solo de esa manera, podemos acercarnos.

-Podemos decírselo.-dijo Kip.-Decirle la verdad.

-Si lo hacemos, ¿Qué crees que pasara? ¿Ella correrá a nosotros? ¿Abandonara a la familia que ha tenido los últimos 7 años por un grupo de extraños que le dicen que son su familia?-pregunto su madre.-Eso no sucederá Kip, no sin sus recuerdos.

-Podemos intentarlo.-dijo Kip.-Derek, di algo.

-Tu madre tiene razón.-dijo Derek.-No podemos decirle.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Quieres de regreso a Jules o no?

-En primer lugar, no la llames Jules, solo yo la puedo llamar Jules.-dijo Derek.-En sé...

-Y Stiles.-dijo Lydia ganándose una mirada de reproche por el moreno.-Stiles también la llama Jules.

-Como sea.-dijo Derek.-En segundo lugar, debemos esperar que ella venga a nosotros.

-¿Que te hace pensar que vendrá?-pregunto Mia.

-Ya se transformó completamente, es cuestión de tiempo que venga a vernos.-dijo Derek.-Tendrá dudas y va a querer controlar el cambio, somos los únicos que podemos ayudarles.

-Sus padres son cazadores.-dijo Isaac.-Pueden ayudarle ellos.

-No es lo mismo.-dijo Derek.-Nosotros tenemos experiencia en el campo.

-¿Eso significa que cuando ella venga le podemos decir?-pregunto Kip.

-No.-dijo Derek.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kip.

-Que venga no significa que confié en nosotros.-dijo Derek.-Solo vendrá porque necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y entonces qué?-pregunto Kip.- ¿La dejamos que siga sin saber quién es en realidad? ¿Quién es su familia?

-Scott ha recuperado sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Derek.-E Isaac hizo una interesante observación, la única persona que Scott trataba de comprender, era ella.

-¿Y?-pregunto Isaac.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que Scott se dé cuenta de que es Lia?-pregunto Derek.- Y cuando se entere de que está viva y que puede volver a estar con ella, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que intente que regrese?

-Quiere usar su conexión con Scott para traerla de regreso.-dijo Mia.-Usar su situación.

-¿Cual situación?-pregunto Lydia.

-Son compañeros.-dijo Mia.-O al menos eso creía Anna.

-¿Y?-pregunto Lydia.

-Nadie puede huir de ese tipo de lazos.-dijo Derek.-Tarde o temprano terminas en una relación con esa persona.

-¿Y cómo harás para que Scott la traiga de regreso?-pregunto Isaac.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, no te quiere cerca.

-No hare nada, la quiere de vuelta tanto como nosotros.-dijo Derek.-Y ira hasta el mismo infierno para traerla de vuelta.

-Entonces no haremos nada.-dijo Kip.-Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados hasta que Scott la haga recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Es lo mejor.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Es el único que puede hacerlo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto Mia.

-Necesito ver a alguien.-dijo Derek.-Nadie le dice nada a EJ y nadie le dice nada a Scott, ¿estamos claro?

-¿Por no le podemos decir a Scott?-pregunto Kip.-Entre más rápido comience, más rápido termina.

-Deja que él lo descubra por si solo.-dijo Derek.-Lo dijo Isaac, no me quiere cerca, así que es mejor que lo averigüe por sí mismo.

-Esas son tonterías.-dijo Kip.-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡Nadie le dice nada a EJ y nadie le dice nada a Scott!-ordeno Derek poniéndole lo ojos de alfa al rubio.- ¿Estamos claro?

-Sí.-dijo Kip agachando la mirada.

-Bien.-dijo Derek.-Si Argent intenta algo, me llamas, supongo que acabamos de emparentarnos con ellos.

-No más de lo que estábamos.-musito Mia por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kip.

-Nada.-dijo Mia.- ¿Puedo ir a hablar con ellos? Quizá si intentamos...

-La última vez no funciono, ¿verdad?-pregunto Derek.-Dejemos la cortesía aun lado, si quieren una batalla por ella, la van a tener.

-¿Cuántas vidas va a costar tenerla de regreso?-pregunto Mia.-Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Un enfrentamiento.

-Costara las que tengas que costar.-dijo Derek.-Ella lo vale.

-Quizá.-dijo Mia.-Pero no es lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Pero ella no está aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunto el alfa.-Haz lo que te ordeno tía Mia, no me hagas utilizar mi estatus.

-Su padre tenía razón.-dijo Mia.-Eres igual que él.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.-dijo Derek.

-No lo era.-dijo Mia.

-No me importa.-dijo Derek.-Los veo después.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Conseguir que Scott le soltara no fue una tarea sencilla, pero decirle de que tendrían todo un fin de semana para ellos solos siempre y cuando llegara a tiempo a su casa, fue suficiente para que el moreno la soltara y la dejara a ir, así que ahora mismo intentaba subir a su habitación sin que ninguno de sus padres o su hermana, la interceptaran en su camino y se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto Allison desde la mesa de la cocina; sí, no era su día de suerte.

-¿A quién?-pregunto EJ.

-A Scott.-dijo Allison.-Saliste del instituto con la idea de encontrarlo, ¿lo encontraste?

-Algo así.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a mamá y a papá.-dijo Allison.- ¿Cómo que algo así?

-Es complicado.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué los estás esperando?

-Quiero hablar con ellos.-dijo Allison.- ¿Y cómo es complicado?

-¿De qué quieres hablar con ellos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-No vas a hacerme olvidar lo que discutimos, EJ.-dijo Allison.- ¿Lo encontraste o no? Y no digas que es complicado, porque es si o no, no hay otra respuesta.

-Ambas.-dijo EJ.-Encontré a Scott, pero era diferente, no era el mismo Scott.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Había algo diferente en él, como si fuera otra persona, alguien más inteligente y más misterioso, aunque irónicamente, se mostró más abierto al momento de revelar datos, era como si fuera una persona completamente nueva, pero sin dejar de ser ese niño ingenuo e torpe que conocemos.

-¿Y te divertiste?-pregunto Allison.

-No, en realidad peleamos.-dijo EJ.-Discutimos un poco y...

-¿Y te pego?-pregunto Allison.- ¿O porque no te quitas la mano del cuello?

-Supongo que estoy nerviosa por el viaje.-dijo EJ.-Es la primera vez que voy a dejar Beacon Hills y a ustedes.

-Otras veces lo has hecho.-dijo Allison.-No es la primera vez que asistes a estas convenciones.

-Es la primera vez que asisto sabiendo que puedo transformarme en una mujer loba.-dijo EJ.-O lo que sea que soy.

-¿Es solo eso?-pregunto Allison.- ¿O ocultas algo?

-¿Que puedo ocultar?-pregunto EJ.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.- ¿Un mordisco?

-Vamos, Allison.-dijo EJ.- ¿Porque debería tener un mordisco?

-¿Quieres que te diga?-pregunto Allison.-Al final, ya tienes experiencia.

-¿Me crees tan fácil?-pregunto EJ.-No voy durmiendo...

-¡PARA!-grito Allison callándola de golpe.-Prometiste que confiarías en mí, y que serias honesta, así que deja de mentirme.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ dejando a la vista la marca morada en su cuello.-No quería que te enteraras de esta manera.

-¿Me lo ibas a decir?-pregunto Allison.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Cuando supiera que ocurre entre nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Allison.

-¿En serio crees que en mi plan era encontrarlo y tener sexo?-pregunto EJ.-No sé qué sucederá a partir de ahora, ni siquiera sé lo que siente por mí.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Allison.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Simplemente sucedió.

-Las cosas no simplemente suceden, EJ, regularmente ocurren cuando ambas partes deciden hacer.-dijo Allison.-Como tu adopción, nuestros padres decidieron aceptarte y tu decidiste aceptarnos, fue una decisión de dos lados, no de uno.

-Mira Allison, no tenía ningún plan de acostarme con Scott, yo solo quería saber que estaba bien.-dijo EJ.-Pero después comenzamos a discutir, el me beso, yo lo bese y desde ahí las cosas se ponen borrosas; no era mi intención dormir con Scott, y no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero antes de abrir mi boca, tenía que saber que va a pasar, saber si solo fue cosa de una vez o vamos a iniciar una relación o que.

-¿Te das cuenta de que termino conmigo hace tres días, verdad?-pregunto Allison.-Tres días EJ, no tres semanas o tres meses, días.

-¿Crees que no lo es?-pregunto EJ.-Estuve ahí, se lo que sucedió.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Por qué te acostaste con Scott?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Quizá todo fue cosa del momento.

-Respóndeme algo.-pidió Allison.-Pero promete que serás honesta.

-Seguro.-dijo ella.

-¿Reconoces a Scott de tu vida pasada?-pregunto Allison.-De esos sueños que tienes, ¿reconoces a Scott?

-No.-dijo EJ.-No tengo ningún rostro de nadie de mi vida pasada, no tengo recuerdos, Allison.

-Pero sientes que lo conoces, ¿verdad?-pregunto Allison.-Sientes que lo conoces de toda una vida.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.- ¿A dónde se dirige esto?

-¿Has pensado que quizá eso tenga una razón?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Que quizá conociste a Scott antes de que formaras parte de nuestra familia?

-¿Cómo ser su amiga?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Ser Anna?

-Sí.-dijo Allison.-Es una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

-No soy ella, Allison.-dijo EJ.-Sea quien haya sido en mi vida previa a ustedes, se ha ido, aun si recupere mis recuerdos, ustedes son la única familia que tengo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Ve a ducharte y cúbrete ese mordisco, mamá y papá no tardan en llegar.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No me golpearas o me gritaras?

-No.-dijo Allison.-Quizá todo esto está ocurriendo por una razón, averigüémosla antes de los enfrentamientos.

-¿No estás enojada?-pregunto EJ.-Dormí con tu novio.

-Ex novio.-dijo Allison.-Y no sé qué estoy sintiendo en este momento, quizá decepción o algo más, ¿pero enojo? No lo creo.

-Te quiero, Allison.-dijo EJ abrazándola.-Eres la mejor hermana que pude pedir.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti.-bromeo Allison.-Pero no lo eres.

-Sé que me quieres.-dijo EJ.

-Te quiero hermanita.-dijo Allison separándose de ella.-Pero ahora mismo, tienes que ir a prepararte.

-Gracias, Ally.-dijo EJ.

-Ve.-ordeno Allison señalándole las escaleras.

EJ le dio otro abrazo antes de subir corriendo escaleras arriba, y ella no pudo más que sentarse y perder la máscara que puso ante la confesión de su hermana, el álbum de fotos parecía burlarse de ella, no solo porque era la clave para averiguar el pasado de su hermana, sino porque se lo había ocultado, exigía honestidad, y ella misma estaba negándola.

* * *

DragnesEspectral: Hola de nuevo

1.- Creo que ya vimos que sucede con Alexis.

2.- En el siguiente capítulo, veremos dos partes de la historia, lo que sucede en Las Vegas y lo que sucede en Beacon Hills, veremos un poco de Sterek y un poco de Jackson/Alexis.

3.-EJ peleara nuevamente cuando arregle su situación con Alexis, que sera dentro de dos o tres capítulo.

4.-No se si en el siguiente capítulo termine definida la relación entre Scott y EJ, pero si no ocurre en el siguiente, sera en el siguiente de ese

* * *

Y aquí termina otro capítulo...

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella

LOS/AS AMO!


	30. Capítulo 27: Encuentros

**Hola!**

 **Lo siento, se que tarde demasiado, pero tuve un par de semanas estresantes, primero tuve que dormir a mi perrita y después llegaron los exámenes, así que lo que menos pude hacer fue escribir, pero los exámenes terminan el viernes, así que es posible que lunes o martes tenga el siguiete capitulo (si puedo antes, antes lo subiré).**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Encuentros**

 _-¿Puedo ir a casa de Stiles después de clases?-pregunto Anna a su madre._

 _-¿Para qué?-pregunto Talia._

 _-Quiero ver cómo sigue.-dijo la niña.- ¿Recuerdas que ayer se rompió la mano? Papá le dijo que no fuera a clases, al menos el día de hoy, así que Cal y yo queremos pasar tiempo de calidad con él._

 _-¿Solo tú y Scott?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Qué hay del resto?_

 _-Lydia ira a clases de no tengo idea que y a las cuales tengas que inscribirme para poder ir con ella, pero por ahora, solo ira ella, ya veremos que resulta; Danny y Jackson seguirán buscando unas cosas que necesitamos para un experimento; y no, no preguntes, no quieres saber lo que haremos, entre menos sepas mejor.-dijo Anna.-E Isaac ira con su hermano, al parecer Camden va a entrar al ejército o algo así, no sé si quiera convencerlo de que no se enliste o simplemente quiera despedirse y averiguar que va a hacer con su padre ahora se Camden se vaya; por cierto, recuérdame ir a hablar con el Sr. Lahey sobre eso._

 _-De acuerdo, hare como que entendí todo lo que dijiste y solo te daré el permiso.-dijo su madre.-Pero Derek te recogerá cuando se termine su práctica de béisbol._

 _-Papá puede traerme.-dijo Anna.-O Papalinski o Mamaudia._

 _-Tu padre no saldrá del hospital hasta la hora de la cena, así que no padre recogerte.-dijo Talia.-John tiene turno de tarde, así que también queda fuera de la lista._

 _-Mamaudia puede traerme entonces.-dijo Anna.-Puede manejar._

 _-No vas a molestar a Claudia.-dijo Talia.-Derek ira por ti y es el fin de la historia._

 _-Puedo llamar a Mamalissa y ver si ella tiene la tarde libre.-dijo Anna.-De esa manera, puede recogernos a mí y a Cal y traerme._

 _-Si quieres ir, tiene que ir Derek por ti.-dijo Talia.-Es la final decisión._

 _-¿Puede ir Laura?-pregunto Anna.-Regularmente se queda a estudiar hasta tarde, estoy segura que puede quedarse para ir por mí._

 _-Tu renuencia a aceptar que Derek vaya por ti, ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo sobre Stiles?-pregunto su madre._

 _-Mi renuencia a evitar que Derek vaya por mí es porque tu hijo es un idiota.-dijo Anna.-Un idiota, cabeza hueca que va a lamentar todo esto algún día, y ese día, me burlarle y no hace nada para ayudarle._

 _-Lo llamaste Derek, así que implica que en serio estás enojada con él.-dijo Talia.-Pero vamos, Anna, es tu hermano, lo amas._

 _-Que sea mi hermano y lo ame, no significa que lo apoye o apruebe lo que está haciendo.-dijo la niña.-Porque si en algún momento tengo que elegir entre mi mejor amigo y él, escogeré a Stiles, sin pensarlo._

 _-De acuerdo, pero aun así Derek va a recogerte, así que si quieres ir, lo aceptaras.-dijo Talia.-Y es mejor que te apresures, Peter se está impacientando._

 _-Te odio.-dijo Anna sacándole la lengua mientras recogía su bolsa del almuerzo._

 _-Yo también te quiero, Anna.-dijo su madre.-Y procura no volver loco a tu tío o cualquier otra persona en general._

 _-El tío Peter no necesita que alguien lo vuelva loco.-dijo Anna.-Se vuelve loco por sí solo._

 _-Solo vete.-ordeno su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _-Otra cosa.-dijo Anna.-Llame a la tía Mia, dijo que iba a tener que alargar su estadía en Nueva York, Kip se quedara con nosotros otro par de días._

 _-¿Ella lo dijo o tú lo dijiste?-pregunto Talia._

 _-Mamá, Kip es el único amigo de Bartek y Bartek es el único amigo de Kip.-dijo Anna.-Merecen estar más que las vacaciones y un par de fines de semana juntos._

 _-Deja de ordenarle a las personas que hacer.-dijo Talia.-Tu tía tiene todo el derecho del mundo en decidir cuando regresa a recoger a su hijo._

 _-No es mi culpa que ellos me obedezcan.-dijo Anna.-Cumplí con avisarte._

 _-Solo vete, Julianna.-ordeno su madre.-Ya me encargare yo de eso._

 _-Diviértete.-grito Anna saliendo de la casa._

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿Papá? ¿Estás en casa?-pregunto Stiles al ver la luz de la cocina encendida.

Nadie le respondió, y el vehículo de su padre no estaba fuera de la casa, así que su única explicación fue que dejaron la luz prendida, porque era eso o que entraron a robar, y nadie es tan estúpido para meterse a la casa del sheriff y llevarse cosas que antes de poder vender o usar, lo estarían llevando a prisión, así que tras debatirse entre ir a cerciorarse e irse refugiar en su cama, opto por la primera opción y se dirigió a la cocina mientras parloteaba sobre escuchar a su estómago y cenar de una vez o esperar a que su padre lo llamara para decirle que nuevamente tomaría el turno nocturno y de esa manera ir a cenar con él y asegurarse que no comiera ninguna comida chatarra; aunque la presencia de alguien en la mesa hizo se callara de golpe.

-Derek.-dijo Stiles al ver al moreno.

-Hola Stiles.-saludo el moreno.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño.

-Hice la cena.-dijo Derek.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-En caso, siéntete, podemos cenar.-dijo Derek.-No es nada muy elaborado, pero funcionara.

-Está bien.-dijo Stiles observándolo servir dos platos de la pasta que se veía deliciosa.- ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.-dijo Derek.-Y pensé que podíamos cenar mientras lo hacíamos.

-No me malinterpretes, esto se ve y huele delicioso.-dijo Stiles.-Pero, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Ya te dije, quería hablar contigo.-dijo Derek.-Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-pregunto Stiles.-El lunes trataste de matarnos a todos.

-Eso fue el lunes.-dijo Derek.-Las cosas cambian.

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Y de quieres hablar? ¿De cómo vas a matar a un amigo mío?

-¿Amigo tuyo?-pregunto Derek.-Pensé que tú y Jackson no se llevaba.

-Quizá ya no lo somos, pero una vez fuimos amigos.-dijo Stiles.-Y por muy mal que me caiga y por mucho que desee yo mismo matarlo, no voy a dejar que lo mates solo porque hirió tu orgullo cuando te manipulo para que lo mordieras, y después volvió a machacarlo al no aceptar _"el regalo"_ que le diste, cosa que por cierto, no fue su culpa, quizá solo seas se trate que eres un pésimo alfa.

-Yo lo mordí, Stiles, yo provoque todo el daño que está haciendo.-dijo Derek.-Es mi deber detenerlo, ya tengo suficiente en mi conciencia como para seguir añadiendo.

-¿Puedes por un momento dejar de pensar en ti mismo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Puedes dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en lo que provocas en los demás?

-No eres la primera persona que me dice eso.-dijo Derek.

-Y te apuesto que no seré la última.-dijo Stiles.-Ahora, ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa?

-Por la puerta.-dijo Derek.

-Debo decirle a mi padre que esconda mejor la llave de repuesto.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Llave de repuesto?-pregunto Derek.-Tengo mi propia llave.

-¿Tienes tu propia llave de mi casa?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te la dio?

-Desde que tengo 15 años tengo llave de tu casa, él tío John me la dio antes de irme de Beacon tras el incendio de la casa de mi familia, quería que supiera que siempre iba tener un lugar aquí para cuando quisiera regresar.-dijo Derek.-Aunque agradecerá que no le digas que lo llame tío John, no suelo llamarlo de esa manera, deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que piense que volveré a hacerlo.

-¿Tío John?-pregunto Stiles.-Creo que me he perdido, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a mi padre "tío"? ¿Y desde cuando tenemos relación con tú familia?

-Vamos, Stiles.-dijo Derek.-Lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.-dijo Stiles.-Y me gustaría que me explicaras que está sucediendo.

-Vamos, Stiles, deja de juga...-empezó el moreno deteniéndose al ver la cara confusa del chico.-Lo siento mucho, Stiles, me equivoque, hice una suposición y fue incorrecta, lamento la confusión.

-¿Qué suposición?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Derek señalando su plato vacío.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.-Termine de comer, quiero respuestas.

-Olvídalo, Stiles.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Asumí cosas que no eran, me disculpo.

-No puedo olvidarlo.-dijo Stiles.-Entraste a mi casa con una llave que te dio mi papá, al cual llamas, a escondidas por supuesto, tío, preparaste la cena, dices que quieres hablar cuando no somos amigos, se supone que tú me odias, ¿así que dime, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Y no te atrevas a decir nada, por…

Los labios de Derek se estrellaron con las suyos interrumpiendo su discurso, se movían suavemente, tranquilamente, esperando por una reacción de castaño, y sonriendo contra sus labios cuando obtuvo el acceso que necesitaba para profundizar el beso.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Stiles respirando entrecortadamente.

-Es la única manera de callarte.-dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del castaño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Derek?-pregunto Stiles.-Y basta de juegos, quiero la verdad.

-Acaban de darme una buena noticia.-dijo Derek.-Pensé que al igual que Scott, tú habrías recuperado tus recuerdos, y quería compartirla contigo.

-¿Qué recuerdos debí recuperar?-pregunto Stiles.

-No importa.-dijo Derek.

-¿Algo que ver con tu familia?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Con Jules siendo una Hale?

-¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Derek.-Acabas de decir que no.

-No recuerdo, no sé qué debo de recordar.-dijo Stiles.-Pero cuando Scott se volvió loco y rompió con Allison, dijo que Kate había sido la culpable de la muerte de Jules, que Jules era una Hale.

-Es complicado.-dijo Derek alejándose del castaño.

-¿Por qué es complicado?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque lo es.-dijo Derek.-Ve a tu habitación Stiles, limpiare los traste y me iré.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-pregunto Stiles.-Tengo Netflix y podemos hacer palomitas.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Derek.

-Vamos, es solo una película.-dijo Stiles.-No seas un Sourwolf.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué tal si mientras la escoges, yo limpio esto?

-Seguro.-dijo Stiles.-Que no se te olvide preparar las palomitas, me gustan con poca sal y…

-Con extra mantequilla, lo tengo.-dijo Derek.-Ve sin cuidado.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Su primera intención era ir a hablar con John y decirle lo que sabía, pero al llamar a la comisaria le dijeron que el sheriff se había tomado unas horas libres para ir a comer y hacer unos asuntos pendientes y que no volvería hasta tarde; así que se dirigió al hogar de los McCall, sabía que Melissa tenía el día libre, así que le sería más fácil hablar con ella y ver que podía hacer con Scott, a pesar de lo que había dicho Derek, necesitaba que Scott supiera que EJ era Anna y que mejor que su madre para ayudarla; lo que no esperaba fue encontrar al oficial comiendo tranquilamente frente a la morena.

-¿John?-pregunto Mia.

-¡Mia!-exclamo Melissa poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Abrí con la llave de repuesto.-dijo la rubia.-ME he enterado de algo y quería compartirlo contigo, también con John, pero llamé a la comisaria y me dijeron que estaba en una cita.

-Sí, vine a hablar con Melissa.-dijo John.-Sobre Scott.

-Lleva toda 3 días sin aparecer y tengo miedo de que le pase algo.-dijo Melissa.-Le pedí ayuda a John para buscarlo.

-¿En el comedor de su casa?-pregunto Mia.-No sé mucho de buscar personas perdidas pero conozco a los adolescentes, y no sé cómo trabaje la policía, pero no creo que lo encuentres en el lugar del que está huyendo.

-Está mañana fui al instituto, creí que sus compañeros me podrían decir algo, pero nadie sabía nada.-dijo John.-Así que estamos acortando la zona de búsqueda.

-¿Desde hace 3 horas?-pregunto Mia.-O al menos es el tiempo aproximado que llevas fuera de la comisaria.

-Scott es listo cuando quiere desaparecer.-dijo Melissa.-Después del funeral se escondió durante una semana, no pudimos encontrarlo.

-Con mayor razón deberías estar afuera buscándolo.-dijo Mia.-O bien dejar que el regrese.

-Queremos encontrarlo.-dijo John.

-¿En el comedor de su casa?-pregunto Mia.-No lo compro.

-No necesitas creernos.-dijo John.-Es la verdad.

-Claro.-dijo Mia.- ¿Desde cuándo sucede?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Melissa.

-Ustedes dos.-dijo Mia.- ¿Desde cuándo duermen juntos?

-¿Dormir juntos?-pregunto John.

-¿Cómo lo prefieres?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿Tener sexo? ¿Mantener relaciones sexuales? ¿Revolcarse en la cama? ¿Hacer el amor?

-No estamos haciéndolo.-dijo Melissa.-John me está ayudando con la búsqueda de Scott.

-De acuerdo, finjamos que les creo.-dijo Mia sentándose en la mesa.- ¿A qué conclusión han llegado?

-Creemos que está durmiendo en la cabaña.-dijo John.-Pero no sabemos dónde pase el resto del día.

-Dijiste que habías puesto cámaras y sensores de movimiento.-dijo Mia.- ¿Por qué no la utilizas?

-Los he tratado de utilizar, pero no hay rastro de Scott.-dijo John.-Los sensores de movimiento detectan a alguien, pero las cámaras no graban a nadie.

-Anna solía decir que Scott era inteligente a su propia manera.-dijo Mia.-Quizá a eso se refería.

-Sí, quizá.-dijo John.-Pero aun así, van 3 días sin saber de él, tenemos que encontrarlo.

-No tienen que buscar más.-dijo Scott bajando las escaleras con una mochila en el hombros y una gorra deportiva en las manos.

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto su madre cruzándose de brazos.

-En el bosque.-dijo Scott.-Aho...

-¿En el bosque?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Por…?

-No estoy aquí para contestar tus dudas.-la interrumpió Scott.-Estoy aquí para decirte que me iré a las Vegas, volveré el lunes por la mañana e iré directo a la escuela, nos veremos en la noche.

-¿Iras a dónde?-pregunto Melissa,

-A las Vegas.-repitió Scott.- ¿Uno de los estados vecinos de California?

-¿Con permiso de quién?-pregunto Melissa.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso.-dijo Scott.-Te estoy avisando para que no pierdas el tiempo intentando encontrarme en Beacon.

-¡Scott!-exclamo John.

-Es la verdad.-dijo Scott.-Gracias por el celular mamá, te enviare un mensaje de texto cuando llegue.

-No puedes hablarle así a tu madre.-dijo John.

-Es la mujer que me mintió.-dijo Scott.-Igual que ustedes dos, me miraron a la cara cuando hablamos de algo que involucrara a los Hale o a Lia y ninguno fue capaz de decirme la verdad.

-Creímos era lo mejor.-dijo Melissa.-Estabas con Allison, rehacías tu vida, no era el momento de que supieras.

-Bueno, entonces vive con las consecuencias de la mentira.-dijo Scott.-Sabes odio las mentiras.

-Scott, vamos.-dijo su madre.-Queríamos protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?-pregunto Scott.-Sí, claro, lo hicieron muy bien.

-Scott, por favor.-pidió su madre.-Escúchame…

-Te avisare cuando llegue a las Vegas.-la interrumpió Scott.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un camión que tomar.

-¿Al menos me dirás a que iras?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Y con quien iras?

-Necesito salir de aquí, necesito distraerme.-dijo Scott.-E iré con EJ, ahora mismo es la única persona en que confió.

-¿EJ Argent?-pregunto Melissa.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué opina Allison de que huyas con su hermana?-pregunto Melissa.

-En primer lugar, no estamos huyendo, simplemente vamos a ir un fin de semana a Las Vegas, la acompañare a un congreso de gimnasia.-dijo Scott.-En segundo lugar, no tiene por qué saberlo, mientras no me lo pregunte, no se lo diré.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.-dijo Mia.-Es su hermana.

-Necesito hacer esto.-dijo Scott.-Y no sé si lo recuerdan, pero de la única persona que me importaba lo que pensaba está muerta, así que no me interesa lo que ustedes o los demás piensen.

-Es su hermana Scott.-dijo Melissa.-Y dijiste que amabas a Allison, eso no se olvida así de simple.

-Estos últimos días he estado analizando lo que sentía por Allison.-dijo Scott.-No creo que nunca llegue a amarla, no como se supone que debería, ella me mostro que puedo querer a otras personas a parte de Lia, pero no puedo verla, no sabiendo lo que Kate hizo.

-EJ también es una Argent.-observo John.-Es una contradicción.

-Es adoptada.-dijo Scott.-Y como dije, es la única persona que confió ahora mismo, así que voy con ella.

-De acuerdo, ve a las Vegas.-dijo Mia.-No te olvides de llamar.

-¡Mia!-exclamo Melissa.

-Melissa, necesita esto.-dijo Mia.-Como psicólogo, te recomiendo que lo dejes ir, estará bien.

-No sé si deba hacerlo.-dijo Melissa.-Tiene 16 años.

-Cumpliré 17 en tres meses.-dijo Scott.-Y como dije, no estaba pidiéndote permiso.

-Melissa, déjalo ir.-dijo Mia.-Es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar.

-De nuevo, no vine a pedir permiso.-dijo Scott.-Con permiso.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para esto.-advirtió Melissa a la rubia oyendo a su hijo cerrar la puerta principal de la casa.

-La tengo.-dijo Mia.-Y creo que no enloquecerás cuando sepas porque lo hice.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto John.

-Creo que a Scott le hará bien pasar tiempo con EJ.-dijo Mia.-Y a EJ le hará bien pasar tiempo con Scott.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto John.

-Anna.-dijo Mia.

-¿Derek te contagio su teoría?-pregunto John.- ¿Qué EJ es Anna?

-No es una teoría.-dijo Mia.-No por más tiempo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Anna está viva?

-Allison se lo confirmo a Lydia esta mañana.-asintió Mia.-Vio las últimas fotos de Anna en el cumpleaños de Scott, y dijo que era EJ.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto John.

-Encontraron a EJ un par de meses después de que esas fotos fueron tomadas.-dijo Mia.-EJ no debió haber cambiado mucho en ese tiempo.

-Entonces, EJ es Anna.-dijo Melissa.-Sin ningún recuerdo de su vida como una Hale.

-Sí.-dijo Mia.

-Y quieres utilizar su conexión con Scott para hacerla regresar.-afirmó John.-Eso parece lógico.

-Derek nos ha prohibido acercarnos a ella.-dijo Mia.-Pero también nos ha prohibido decirle a Scott la verdad, dice que tiene que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

-¿Quiere le oculte la verdad a Scott?-pregunto Melissa.- ¿Viste cómo reacciono cuando supo que yo sabía quién era Anna y se lo oculte? Me odiara si no le digo que EJ es Anna.

-Derek hablo de ellos.-observo John.-Y sobre quien tiene control es con ellos, no contigo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no respete su petición?-pregunto Melissa.

-Estoy diciendo que Derek es un idiota, y que por más alfa que sea y tenga control sobre betas, no te controla a ti.-dijo John.-Si quieres decirle a Scott que Anna es EJ, puedes hacerlo.

-Quizá este viaje le haga reconocer a EJ.-dijo Mia.-Por eso es importante que pase tiempo con ella.

-Estás hablando de Scott.-dijo Melissa.-Es mi hijo, lo amo, pero debemos aceptar que es un poco lento con todo lo que tenga que ver con socializar y/o relacionarse.

-Y no olvidemos que parece no percatarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor.-dijo John.-No sabe comunicarse y le importan un reverendo comino las personas a su alrededor.

-Le importa Anna.-dijo Mia.-La única persona en el mundo entero por la que hace un esfuerzo, es por ella, ¿crees que no notara cosas?

-Y aunque las note, ¿crees que hará algo?-pregunto Melissa.-Scott no habla de Anna, nunca habla de Anna, con nadie.

-Entonces esperemos que Chris sea honesto y le diga la verdad a EJ.-dijo Mia.-Nosotros no podemos decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Chris sabe?-pregunto Melissa.

-Sabe o lo sabrá.-dijo Mia.-Allison se llevó el álbum, se los dirá.

-Qué lindo.-dijo John poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que regresar a la comisaria.

-¿Qué es lindo?-pregunto Melissa.

-Que Chris abandono a Kip por ser un hombre lobo.-dijo John.-E irónicamente término criando a una mujer lobo, que además de eso, es prima de su hijo.

-¿Chris Argent padre de Allison es el Chris Argent padre de Kip?-pregunto Melissa.

-Historia complicada.-negó Mia.

-Sí, muy complicada.-dijo John.-Nos vemos después, Candy.

-No me llames Candy.-ordeno Mia apretando los dientes.

\- ¿O que me harás?-pregunto John.

-Te matare.-dijo Mia.

-Nos vemos después, Candy.-dijo John.-Y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

-Creo que eso me carta blanca, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mia.-Tú haces todo.

-Melissa, llámame si Scott no te avisa, veré si Stiles puede hacer algo.-dijo John.-Quizá podamos obtener algo de información.

-Gracias.-dijo la morena.-Por todo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-dijo John.-Es un placer.

-Si quieres que le crea que no pasa nada, deberían dejar de comerse con la mirada.-dijo Mia.-Si casi puedo imaginar lo que están pensando.

-Adiós Mía.-se despidió John poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Adiós Fredo.-grito Mia ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Melissa.- ¿Qué? Me encanta fastidiarlo.

-Claro.-dijo Melissa.

-entonces.-dijo Mia.- ¿Tu y…?

-No pasa entre John y yo.-dijo Melissa.-Estaba ayudándome con Scott.

-Claro.-dijo Mia.- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Solo una?

-Aunque me niegue la vas a hacer.-dijo Melissa.-Adelante.

-¿Lo quieres?-pregunto Mia.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, es uno de mis mejores amigos.-dijo Melissa.-Y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

-¿Sabías que Anna tenía un plan para que terminaran casados?-pregunto Mia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Melissa.

-Creo que incluso el resto de los 7 fantásticos formaban parte del plan.-dijo Mia.-La única razón por la que nunca hizo nada, fue porque la muerte de Claudia estaba muy reciente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la moreno.

-Nadie puede negar que ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja.-dijo Mia.-Y creo que a Anna le gustaba como se veían juntos.

-Solo somos amigos.-dijo Melissa.

-Los amigos no tiene sexo.-dijo Mia.-Y no lo niegues, puedo olerlo.

-Es solo sexo, Mia.-dijo Melissa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto la rubia.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Lo bueno que EJ se fuera a las Vegas era que nadie estaba sobre él y pudo escaparse para seguir estar solo y tratar de relajarse y olvida por un momento que lo que había pasado, la practica con Kip lo había dejado pensando y pensó que quizá si hacia lo que hacía con su padre y su madre lo relajaría y su cabeza se aclararía o al menos conseguiría obtener alguna respuesta, pero nada parecía poder ayudarle, las palabras de EJ y Kip seguían dando vueltas, pero el cadáver de su hermano seguía apareciendo en su cabeza, no sabía que pensar o que hacer.

-"Matar a un ruiseñor".-dijo una voz masculina frente a él.-Es una lectura interesante, ¿pero porque llevas más de 15 minutos sin pasar de página?

-Quizá soy un lector lento.-dijo Alexis.

-O quizá no estás prestando atención.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Has estado espiándome?-pregunto Alexis.

-Te observe entrar a la biblioteca.-dijo Jackson sentándose a su lado.-Estaba estudiando y me fue imposible no observarte.

-Cualquiera diría que eres un acosador.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera algo más que eso, no?-pregunto Jackson.- ¿Por qué si no me darías tu número de teléfono?

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?-pregunto Alexis.-Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí.

-He estado pensando.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Pensando?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Puedes pensar?

-Más de lo que imaginas.-dijo el rubio.-Como sea, el punto es que he estado pensando, y quizá tengas razón, algo pasó la otra noche.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Alexis.-Creo que los arañazos en mi espalda probaban eso desde antes de que tú lo admitieras

-Mira, no es sencillo para mí hacer esto.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Crees que para mí lo es?-pregunto Alexis.-No estoy aquí para ser amigos, Jackson, mucho menos novios o tener rollos de una noche, estoy aquí porque no tengo otra opción, mi padre murió, mi madre desapareció y yo soy menor de edad, así que no digas que no es sencillo, porque no lo es.

-Creí que tu madre había muerto.-dijo Jackson.

-Solo déjame en paz Jackson.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Por favor, solo déjalo por la paz.

-Quizá no quiero dejarlo por la paz.-dijo Jackson siguiéndolo a los a los estantes.-Necesito entender que está sucediendo conmigo.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a decírtelo?-pregunto Alexis.

-Eres el único que puede.-dijo Jackson.

-Vete al infierno, Jackson.-dijo Alexis.-No voy a participar en el juego en el que tú me buscas, descargas…

Los labios del rubio callaron todo intento de discurso, una grata sorpresa que no tardo más de dos segundos en responder. Abrió la boca y le dio el acceso que necesitaba, que ambos necesitaban, las lenguas se enlazaron en una deliciosa pelea por el control, un control que se vio demostrado llevar Jackson al arrojar el cuerpo del castaño contra el estante ganándose un gemido por parte del otro,

El libro que sostenía en la mano cayó al piso por la necesidad de sostenerse de algo, el cuello del más alto resto ser su mejor opción, y mientras se jugaba con su cabello y disfrutaba del beso que cada vez se volvía más profundo y apasionado, se olvidaba también de que estaban en un lugar público y que no necesariamente el indicado para hacer esas cosas.

-Chicos, lo siento, pero si quieren seguir aquí, tienen que arreglar sus ropas y mantenerse lejos el uno del otro.-dijo la bibliotecaria.-Pero si quieren continuar con esto, tienen que irse.

-Lo siento.-dijo Alexis rápidamente mientras aventaba a Jackson lejos de él.-Estaba acomodando el libro para irme.

-No es necesario lo que lo hagas.-dijo ella.-Es mi trabajo.

-Gracias.-dijo el castaño entregándole el libro.-Buena tarde.

-Igualmente.-dijo la mujer.

Y antes de darle tiempo a Jackson a reaccionar o detenerlo, corrió fuera de la biblioteca y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro dentro de su auto y manejado a varias decenas de kilómetros por hora; no era un cobarde, le gustaba enfrentar sus problemas, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad y lo último que quería era terminar con el corazón roto solo porque el chico estaba confuso y no sabía qué hacer, así que era mejor enfocarse en su misión con sus primas y olvidarse de lis cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Es hora de irte.-dijo Chris a su hija menor.- ¿Recuerdas las reglas?

-Llamar mínimo tres veces al día; si siento que perderé el control, alejarme de todos y llamarlos inmediatamente; y sobre todo, no alterarme ni buscarme problemas.-dijo ella.-Lo tengo controlado.

-Bien.-dijo el abrazándola.-Ve con cuidado.

-Siempre.-dijo EJ.-Ten cuidado tú también, no sigas cosas que puedan herirte.

-Tratare de no hacerlo.-sonrió Chris.

-¿Mamá?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Sigues enojada?

-Vuelve a salirte de la escuela, y voy a castigarte por el resto de tu vida.-advirtió su madre abrazándola.- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Tengo efectivo, mi celular con carga completa, mi maleta está lista, mi computadora esta en mi mochila, y llevo mis tarjeta de crédito por si ocurre una emergencia.-dijo EJ.-Estaré bien.

-Más te vale.-dijo la pelirroja.-Llama en cuando llegues a Las Vegas.

-Lo más seguro es que llegue a la de la mañana.-dijo EJ.-Puedo llamarles cuando este ya en el hotel.

-Llama cuando llegues, no me importa qué hora es.-dijo su madre.-Y después llamas cuando estés en tu habitación, y después antes de que entres al curso y te alejes del teléfono.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la morena.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?-pregunto su madre.

-Papá la subió al camión.-dijo EJ.-Voy preparada.

-Bien.-dijo Victoria.-No quiero que pases frio.

-Mi temperatura corporal es más elevada que la del promedio, así que dudo que un ligero cambio en la temperatura me haga pasar frio.-dijo EJ.-Aunque lo entiendo, ¿protección maternal, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Victoria.-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Puedo intentarlo.-dijo EJ.-No prometo nada, pero lo intentare.

-Sí, y tráeme un recuerdo.-dijo Allison abrazándola.

-¿Quizá un rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que lo preferiría moreno.-dijo Allison.-El cuerpo, lo dejo a tu elección.

-Entonces el rubio para mi.-dijo EJ.-Veré si me caben en la maleta.

-Buena suerte.-dijo Allison riendo.-Y procura no avergonzar a más chicas de las necesarias.

-Mi vida entera se basa en avergonzar a otros.-dijo EJ.-No puedes pedirme que no lo hagas.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Allison poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su hermana.

-Es hora de que te vayas.-dijo Chris.-Los boletos de ida están en el sobre amarillo, los de regreso están en el sobre blanco y el número de reservación del hotel está anotada en una hoja dentro del libro que estás leyendo.

-Gracias, papá.-dijo EJ.-Facilitas mi vida.

-Intento facilitárselas a los demás.-dijo Chris.

-Eso me hiere.-dijo EJ.-Soy tan inocente como cualquiera.

-Claro.-dijo su padre.-Ahora vete antes de que se vayan sin ti.

-Y no queremos eso.-dijo EJ.-Los llamare más tarde.

-No te metas en muchos problemas.-pidió su madre.

-Lo intentare.-dijo EJ.-Los quiero.

-Nosotros también, cariño.-dijo Victorio.-Ahora vete.

Chris suspiro mientras veían el camión alejarse a su destino con una parte muy importante en su vida, por lo menos le quedaban 6 horas de insomnio hasta que EJ llamara, así que decidió llevar a cenar a las dos chicas restantes y esperar por todos los cielos que nada pasara en ese fin de semana que perjudicara aún más la extraña relación que sostenía con su padre, pero que le permitía hasta cierto punto, mantener un control con lo que las chicas veían o hacían.

-¿Allison, que pasa?-pregunto Victoria al ver que su hija no se movía.

-Tengo que mostrarles algo.-dijo Allison.

-¿Puede ser más tarde?-pregunto su padre.-Estoy invitándolas a cenar.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.-dijo Allison.-Llevo postergándolo toda la tarde y es importante.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se quién es EJ.-dijo Allison.-Y que es.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Chris.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Algo curioso paso el lunes.-dijo Allison guiándolos para sentarse con ellos en una banca cercana.-Scott casi pierde el control, comenzó a decir que la tía Kate le había quitado todo lo que una vez había querido, que me odiaba y odiaba todo lo que nuestro apellido representaba.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Victoria.

-Como sea, él beso a EJ y pareció calmarse, cuando se alejó de nosotros parecía sereno y en paz, como si ella lo hubiera calmado, como si fuera su ancla o algo así.-dijo Allison.-Pero se fue y no ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces.

-¿Está desaparecido?-pregunto Chris mirando a su esposa.

-No lo sé, nadie está preocupado, y está mañana dijeron que no era la primera vez que desaparecía sin dejar rastro, que lo había hecho el día del entierro de los Hale, cuando tenía 10 años.-dijo Allison.-Dijeron que nos preocupáramos, que era un sobreviviente, y que si no quería que lo encontraras, no lo harías.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?-pregunto Victoria.-No podemos hacer nada para salvarlo si tu abuelo o Alexis lo encuentran.

-Porque esto me lleva a como se quién es EJ.-dijo Allison sacando el álbum de Lydia de su bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto su madre.

-Es un álbum de fotos de Lydia.-dijo Allison entregándoselo.-Creo que te interesaran algunas fotos de ese álbum, pero si quieres conocer lo que yo sé, debes saltarte al final.

-¿Por qué un álbum de Lydia nos ayudaría?-pregunto Victoria haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Porque era la mejor amiga de EJ antes de que perdiera la memoria.-dijo Allison.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Chris al ver la foto de su hija menor.-Dime que estás bromeando.

-Desearía hacerlo.-dijo Allison.-Pero es la verdad.

-¿Por qué ella tiene esto?-pregunto Victoria.

-Fueron tomadas en el décimo cumpleaños de Scott, al parecer son las ultimas fotos que tienen de ella.-dijo Allison.-Ella nació aquí en Beacon Hills, el 11 de Septiembre de 1996.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Chris aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Emilia Julianna Hale, hermana de Derek y miembro de la familia que a la que la tía Kate prendió fuego.-dijo Allison.-La tía Kate es la culpable de que ella perdiera la memoria y perdiera todo.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-pregunto Victoria.- ¿No es ningún juego de parte de Lydia?

-¿Por Lydia bromearía sobre algo como esto?-pregunto Allison.-Solo quería mostrarme el porqué de la actitud de Scott, y se mostró sorprendida cuando le dije que era EJ.

-Quizá ella obtuvo las imágenes de otro lado.-dijo Chris.-Quizá quiere engañarte para que pienses eso.

-Papá, no creo que Lydia mienta sobre esto.-dijo Allison.-Y si mintiera, ¿Cómo consiguió tantas imágenes de EJ?

-Quizá las creo.-dijo Chris.-Quizá todo esto sea un juego de Derek y el resto.

-O quizá son reales.-dijo Victoria.-Mira soy la primera en odiar decirlo, pero quizá Mia tenía razón, es su sobrina.

-No puede serlo, ¿de acuerdo?-exclamo Chris poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres, papá?-pregunto Allison.-Tienen fotos de EJ, e historias con ella que explicarían muchas cosas que sabe hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Chris.

-Está foto.-dijo Allison pasando las páginas del álbum hasta dar con una foto donde se veía a dos niños morenos preparándose para disparar un arco.-Llame a Lydia para preguntarle por ella, me dijo que siempre le gusto el tiro con arco, que era algo que compartía con su hermano, y que aunque nunca fueron a una escuela de manera oficial, aprendieron y practicaron en el bosque, cuando su familia salía a acampar o cosas por el estilo.

-Eso explicaría porque suele ser mejor en el bosque.-dijo Victoria.-Está en su habitad.

-Eso no prueba nada.-dijo Chris.-Solo es una coincidencia.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía patinar sobre hielo?-pregunto Allison.-Lydia forzó a Anna a ir a clases con ella, y las dos eran buenas estudiantes, las mejores de su clase.

-Me niego a creerlo.-dijo Chris.-No puede ser una Hale.

-Ella es, ¿Cómo la llamas? ¿Lia?-pregunto Allison.-Por eso tuvo esa conexión con Stiles y Scott, era la mejor amiga de Stiles y lo que sea que haya sido para Scott.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Chris.-Creí que Scott no hablaba de ella.

-No lo hace.-dijo Allison.-Lydia me lo dijo, Stiles también.

-De acuerdo.-dijo su madre.-Gracias por decírnoslo.

-La única razón por la que se los dije, fue porque quiero que los tres se lo digamos a EJ.-dijo Allison.-Quiero decírselo cuando regrese de Las Vegas.

-No podemos decirle a tu hermana.-dijo Chris.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Allison.-Merece saber quién es ella.

-Kate mato a su familia, y es culpable de su pérdida de memoria.-dijo Chris.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sentiría?

-¿Y entonces solo esperaremos a que ella lo descubra por si misma?-pregunto Allison.-Quizá nunca recupere sus recuerdos.

-Dame algo de tiempo.-pidió su padre.-Déjame organizar esto y se lo diremos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Allison.-No quiero mentirle a mi hermana.

-Llamémosle ocultamiento de información.-sugirió su madre.

-No quiero mentirle u ocultarle lo que se.-dijo Allison.-Tiene todo el derecho de saber quién es su familia, de saber que tiene una familia, que tiene amigos, que tiene personas que la aman y que no la abandonaron.

-Y lo sabrá.-dijo Chris.-Pero por ahora, somos su familia, y necesitamos protegerla.

-¿Protegerla de qué?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Su propia familia?

-De ella misma.-dijo su padre.-Allison, te prohíbo decirle algo de esto a tu hermana.

-Deberías de…-empezó Allison.

-¿Entiendes o no?-pregunto su padre.-No tienes permitirlo mostrarle las fotos o decirle quien es, ¿estamos claros?

-Si.-dijo Allison de mala gana.

-Bien.-dijo Chris.-Ahora vayamos a cenar, que queda una larga noche por delante.

-¿Iras a verla?-pregunto Victoria poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris comenzando a caminar.

-¿A quién ira a ver?-pregunto Allison a su madre.

-Lo sabrás cuando tengas que saberlo.-sonrió Victoria.-Vamos, él pagara la cena.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Victoria y Allison entraron a la casa entre charlas y demás, sabía que su esposa lo había dejado aparte para que pudiera tomar una decisión, una decisión que siendo honesto tome en el momento en que vio la foto de su hija menor, una parte de él le decía que huyera, que no dejara que eso me llevara de regreso al círculo que había escapado hacía más de 6 años, sin embargo, otra parte de mí, -la que al fin de cuentas gano-, lo hizo caminar hasta la casa de la tía de su hija y llamar a la puerta rogando con que no le dieran en la cara.

-Chris.-dijo Mia apareciendo tras la puerta.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto él.

-¿Me vas a dar otra opción?-pregunto ella echándose a un lado para que el cazador pudiera pasar.-Dudo que aceptes un no como respuesta, y supongo que tu esposa y tú me abrieron la puerta.

-Gracias.-dijo Chris.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Agua? ¿Algún bocadillo?

-Acabo de cenar.-dijo él.-Gracias de todos modos.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Mia.- ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Allison ya te dijo?

-Sí.-dijo Chris.- Supongo que Lydia se los dijo a ustedes.

-Como tal dije, queremos a Anna de regreso.-dijo Mia.-Y ahora que sabemos con certeza que es EJ, vamos a pelear con ella.

-Sí, sobre eso.-dijo Chris.-Quiero hacer una prueba de ADN, solo para estar seguros.

-¿No te es suficiente con las fotos?-pregunto Mia.

-Quiero una prueba más certera.-dijo él.-Si es hija de Alek y Talia, quiero saberlo y no por una simple fotografía.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerla?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Con magia?

-La nueva forense del pueblo, Sirena O'Conner.-dijo Chris.-La conozco, confió en ella y me brindara total confidencialidad.

-¿Sirena O'Conner?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Peter y yo la conocimos en México, cuando fuimos para el verano del 2003, ella tenía 18 y estaba celebrando su graduación.-dijo Chris.-Nos dijimos adiós y un par de meses la volvimos a encontrar trabajando a medio tiempo en una cafetería en Washington.

-¿Tú y mi hermano seguían viéndose?-pregunto Mia.

-Era mi mejor amigo.-dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo su hermana.-dijo Mia.-Y Kip su sobrino.

-Sabes perfectamente que sucedió.-dijo Chris.-Sabes porque los deje.

-Porque eres un cobarde.-dijo Mia.-Pudimos haber hablado con tu padre.

-¿El incendio no te ha convencido de que nadie puedo hablar con Gerard Argent?-pregunto Chris.-Lo único que hubiera obtenido si me quedaba, era que los asesinara antes, estaba protegiéndolos.

-¿Vas a proteger a EJ?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Vas a abandonarla?

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi saber que deje a mi hijo solo para 12 años después adoptar a su prima?-pregunto Chris.-Daria lo que fuera por poder tener una charla con Kip, para ser su padre.

-No puedes regresar el tiempo.-dijo ella.-El pasado es el pasado.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo, verdad?-pregunto él.-Crees que no quiero a Kip.

-Creo que el karma es una perra.-dijo Mia.-Adoptaste a una niña, la criaste como tuya, posiblemente para tratar de aliviar la culpa de abandonar a Kip, y ella termino siendo mi sobrina, creo que te están dando una lección.

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido?-pregunto Chris.-De no haber encontrado a EJ, nosotros, tu, Kip, Allison y yo, seriamos una familia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando EJ regrese de las Vegas, la llevare con Sirena a que le tome la muestra de sangre.-dijo Chris ignorando su pregunta.-Podrás ir tu o llevar a quien quieras para la otra muestra, Sirena me dará los resultados cuando los tenga.

-Le diré a Derek.-asintió ella.

-No quiero que EJ sepa nada de esto.-dijo Chris.-Ni que ninguno de ustedes se lo diga.

-Es su pasado, somos su familia.-dijo ella.-Ella tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Soy su padre.-dijo él.-Déjame elegir qué es lo mejor para ella.

-Si crees que me vas a quitar a mi sobrina, estás equivocado.-dijo Mia.-Esta vez no vas a ganar.

-Legalmente es mi hija, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.-dijo él.-Victoria y yo decidiremos el momento para decirle.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a una batalla legal?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quieres ver quién gana?

-Quiero que ella sea quien es.-dijo Chris.-No quiero que ustedes sean una presión es su vida, tiene derecho a vivir una adolescencia normal.

-Es mi sobrina.-dijo Mia.

-Ella no lo sabe.-dijo Chris.-Quizá nunca lo sepa.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dijo ella.-Quizá podamos ayudarla con sus recursos.

-No permitiré eso.-dijo él.-Ella recuperara sus recuerdos por ella misma, o no lo hará.

-No puedes quitarnos la oportunidad de ayudarla.-dijo ella.

-Puedo quitárselas al menos hasta que ella cumpla 18 años.-dijo Chris.-Pero si ella decide someterse a alguno de sus procesos, sin que ustedes la presionen, lo permitiré.

-Para eso tenemos que decirle quién es.-observo la rubia.

-Suenas completamente segura de que ella va a querer formar parte de su familia.-dijo él.- ¿Te has preguntado qué sucedería si no quiere?

-Creo que no entiendes nuestro mundo.-dijo Mia.-No sabemos cómo funcionan nuestros lazos.

-Y tú no entiendes a EJ.-dijo Chris.-Porque si la conocieras, solo un poco, sabrías que algunas veces, puede ser más testadura y terca que Alek y Talia juntos.

-Es por eso que estoy segura de que ella va querer formar parte de nuestra familia.-dijo ella.

-Si la prueba de ADN sale positiva, las cosas van a cambiar.-dijo Chris.-Quiero saber todo lo que sepan sobre su estado.

-Es una mujer loba.-dijo Mia.-Igual que yo o Talia.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.-dijo él.-Quiero la verdad, Mia, porque si la encuentro por mi cuenta, me encargare de que ella sepa todo.

-¿Qué tu hermana mato a su familia?-pregunto Mia.

-Que su padre biológico puede estar con vida.-dijo él.- ¿Por qué Alek está vivo, cierto?

-Tu hermana lo asesino.-dijo la rubia.

-Ambos sabemos que ni siquiera el fuego puede matar a Alek.-dijo Chris.-No sé qué escondía, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que no era un hombre lobo común y corriente.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Mia.-A excepción de Laura, Derek y Peter, toda mi familia fue asesinada por Kate.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Chris.-Olvida lo que dije.

-¿Qué más quieres hablar?-pregunto ella.-Porque creo que has dejado tu posición bien clara, no va a permitir que nos acerquemos a ella.

-A menos que ella decida lo contrario.-dijo Chris.-Si ella decide que los quiere cerca, lo permitiré, si ustedes intenta forzarla o le hacen el más mínimo daño, una bala repleta de acónito terminaras en sus cráneos, y no necesariamente saldrá de la pistola de mi padre o de cualquier otro, yo mismo los matare.

-Prometiste no matar.-dijo Mia

-Por mis hijas, rompo cualquier promesa.-dijo Chris.-Por Allison o Emma, no dudare en matar a cualquier hombre lobo o cualquier criatura que se acerque a herirlas.

-Creo que has dejado tú punto claro.-dijo Mia abriendo la puerta de la casa.-Adiós, Chris.

-En cuanto tenga los resultados te llamare.-dijo Chris.

-No te molestes.-dijo ella.-Sé que es mi sobrina, no necesito que un laboratorio me diga que lo es.

-Pero yo y ella lo necesitamos.-dijo Chris.-Te llamare.

-Adiós, Chris.-repitió ella mientras cerraba la puerta dejando fuera al rubio.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-No, en estos momentos voy a tomar el taxi al hotel, te llamare en cuanto entre a mi habitación… Mamá, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hago esto.-dijo EJ.-Mamá, no estoy mintiendo, estoy bien… Si algo sucede, les llamare inmediatamente… Claro que lo hare, no quiero ponerme o poner a alguien más en peligro… Yo también te quiero, dile a papá y a Ally que los quiero… No, a ellos solos diles que dije hola… Llevo dos meses conociéndolos, no me mal intérpretes, pero no he tenido las mejores experiencias con ellos… Sí, quizá me lleve bien con Alexis, pero está enojado y no me dirige la palabra… Sí, como sea, te llamare cuando esté instalada. Adiós.

Falta de confianza, esa era la única cosa que se le podía venir a la mente mientras guardaba su celular y se sentaba a esperar que Scott llegara con el café que fue a comprar, no es como si estuviera mintiéndoles, no, solo omitía pequeños detalles de la verdad, les permitía ignorar las cosas que ellos no querías escuchar, eso la convertía en una hija buena, o al menos desde su punto de vista.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.-musito una voz masculina tapándole los ojos.

-Un dólar por quitarle las manos de encima.-dijo otra voz masculina.- ¿O quieres que te de una paliza?

-Lindura.-dijo el primero enderezándose.- ¿Quién es tu perro guardián?

-Creo que el preferiría lobo.-dijo EJ al ver al chico.

-¿No provienen de la misma familia?-pregunto él.

-Igual que tú.-dijo EJ abrazándolo.

-¿Abrazo?-pregunto el chico.- ¿Dónde dejaste a la EJ que conozco?

-Vete al infierno, Falex.-gruño EJ empujándolo suavemente.

-¿Falex?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-No mucho.-dijo Falex.- ¿Quién es el lobo guardián?

-Este lobo muerde, así que ten cuidado.-dijo Scott entregándole una taza a EJ.-Negro, dos de azúcar, poca crema y una pisca de caramelo.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Falex, es Scott McCall, Scott, él es Falex O'Conner.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Falex?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que eso vendría siendo mi culpa.-dijo una pelirroja poniéndose a un lado del chico.-Su nombre es Frederik Alexander, no podía decirlo y salió Falex.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Scott.

-¡Elena!-grito EJ abrazándola.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-pregunto Falex riendo ante la cara aturdida del moreno.

-Eso creo.-dijo Scott.-Lo grito en mi oído.

-Y eso que no has odio a las dos gritar juntas.-dijo Falex.-Juro que mi oído izquierdo no ha sido el mismo desde ese día.

-Bien por ti.-dijo Scott.- ¿EJ? ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir al hotel para después ir a lo de la gimnasia?

-No iré al congreso.-dijo EJ.

-¿No iras?-pregunto Scott.

-No, ira conmigo a desayunar, tenemos mucho que hablar.-dijo Elena.-Y después iremos a ir a algún lado juntos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Y yo que hare mientras tanto?

-Estoy seguro que Falex no tendrá ningún problema en acompañarte.-dijo EJ.-Pueden conocerse, y hacer cosas de chicos.

-Claro.-dijo Scott.-EJ, ¿qué hacemos aquí si no vas a ir a lo de gimnasia?

-Scotty, necesitamos distraernos, y esos haremos.-dijo EJ.-Pero para el resto del mundo, tú estás perdido y yo es un congreso de gimnasia.

-¿Vamos a mentir?-pregunto Scott.

-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera.-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-En realidad, sí, lo tengo.-dijo Scott.-Odio las mentiras.

-Nadie va a preguntar, Scott.-dijo EJ.-Nadie lo sabe.

-Mi madre, la doctora Beckett y el padre de Stiles lo saben, yo se los dije.-dijo Scott.-Y no voy a mentirles.

-Por favor, Scotty.-dijo Elena.-Diviértete un poco, estás en las Vegas.

-¿Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas?-pregunto Scott.-Paso.

-¿Quién él de nuevo?-pregunto Elena.-Porque resulta ser un poco irritante.

-¿No escuchaste mientras nos espiabas?-pregunto Scott.-Scott McCall, el lobo guardián según tu hermano.

-¿Es un idiota, verdad?-pregunto Elena.

-Un poco.-dijo EJ.-Pero te caerá bien, solo deja que te conozca.

-No puedo esperar.-dijo Elena.

-Genial.-dijo Scott.-Un minuto en las Vegas y ya estoy arrepintiéndome.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Falex.-Es porque no conoces las partes divertidas.

-Estoy bastante seguro que es porque llevo un minuto conociendo a Elena y ya comenzó a volverme loco.-dijo Scott.-La prefería cuando solo hablaba por teléfono con EJ.

-Cariño, ¿les hablaste de mí?-pregunto Elena llevándose una mano al corazón.-Eso es tan lindo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que lo hice.-dijo EJ.-Y más aparte, él es del problema peludo.

-¿Entonces si lo hago enojar, perderá el control?-pregunto Elena.-Me encantaría un poco de acción.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-pregunto Scott.-No me importaría arrancarle las manos a tu hermano con mis dientes.

-¿Te molesta que toquen a EJ?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Un poco posesivo?

-Un mucho posesivo.-dijo Scott.-Así que retrocede, amigo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Falex levantando las manos en señal de derrota.-Pero deberías acostumbrarte, a EJ le gusta que la toquen.

-¿Conocemos a la misma persona?-pregunto Scott.-Por que la EJ que yo conozco no le gustan que la toque, no al menos que ella decida lo contrario.

-No lo sé, han pasado 2 años.-dijo Falex.-Quizá la vuelva a conocer esta noche.

-Falex, es suficiente.-dijo EJ poniéndose delante de Scott.-Deja de provocarlo.

-Él es que quiere arrancarle las manos.-objeto Falex.

-¿Por qué no son buenos cachorritos y nos vamos al hotel?-pregunto Elena.-Carguen el equipaje y vámonos.

-Cómo ordenes, jefa.-dijo Falex.- ¿Pero que se supone que debo hacer mientras ustedes estén desayunando a solar?

-Llévalo a desayunar.-dijo Elena.-Y ya después veremos que hacemos los cuatro juntos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Falex.- ¿Scotty, vas a ayudarme?

-Sí.-dijo el chico.-Pero déjame decir esto EJ, si me preguntan que hicimos el fin de semana, les responderé la verdad.

-Vamos, Scott, no puedes.-dijo EJ.-Estaría castigada por el resto del siglo.

-No me gustan las mentiras, y no voy a empezar a decirlas ahora, ni siquiera por ti.-dijo Scott.

-Le mentiste a Allison.-dijo EJ.

-Le oculte información.-corrigió Scott.-Si ella me hubiera preguntado directamente si era un HL, le hubiera respondido que lo era.

-Mentiste sobre mis padres.-dijo EJ.

-Técnicamente Stiles mintió.-dijo Scott.-Stiles es el que ha dicho las mentiras, yo no.

-Entonces, ¿no dices mentiras?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Nunca?

-Si haces la pregunta correcta, obtendrás la respuesta correcta.-dijo Scott.

-Cambie de opinión.-dijo Falex pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Scott.-Me gusta este chico.

-Dejare de gustarte si me sigues tocando.-advirtió Scott.

-Será un fin de semana entretenido.-dijo Falex.

-Y quizá el último que vivas.-dijo Scott sacudiéndose bruscamente de su brazo.-Vamos, tenemos que llegar al hotel.

-¿Es un poco raro, no?-pregunto Elena viéndolo alejarse.

-Define raro.-pidió EJ.

-Conoces a EJ, le gusta lo raro.-dijo Falex.-Pero este chico no es cómo lo raro que escoge, es diferente.

-Es un idiota.-dijo Elena.

-¿Puedes darle el beneficio de la duda?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por mí?

-No se si no notaste, pero no parece muy dispuesto a cooperar.-dijo Elena.- ¿Cómo se lo doy, si no me deja dárselo?

-Creo que es más inteligente de lo que parecer, cómo si ocultara algo.-dijo EJ.-Pero es un poco lento en cuando a relaciones, colonialismos y todo lo que tenga que ver con socializar, dale algo de tiempo.

-Bien.-dijo Elena.-Pero no insistiré.

-Eso me basta.-dijo EJ.-Y tú.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Falex.

-No lo presiones.-dijo EJ.-Creo que no dudara en golpearte si no lo dejas en paz,

-Seré un angelito.-prometió Falex.-Ahora iré a ayudarle.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Ahora dímelo para creerte.

-Relájate y disfruta, EJ.-pidió Falex.-Relájate y disfruta.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.-gruño la morena viéndolo alejarse.

-Se comportara.-dijo Elena.-No te preocupes.

-¿Tendremos un buen fin de semana?-pregunto EJ a Elena.

-Me asegurare que así sea.-prometió la pelirroja.-Vamos, dejemos de jugar, empecemos esto.

* * *

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.

¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?

Saludos

Danny-Bella


	31. Capítulo 28: Las Vegas

**Hola!**

 **Lo siento, se que tarde demasiado, y ya nos les voy a decir cuando subo porque siempre digo algo y siempre tardo más de lo que digo, así que mejor ya sencillamente subiré el capitulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Las Vegas**

-¿Esto es en serio?-pregunto Scott sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Vas a ir a desayunar con Elena?

-Queremos hablar.-dijo EJ.-Entiéndeme, hace años que no nos vemos,

-Hablan por teléfono todo el tiempo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué van a hablar?

-En primer lugar, no hablamos todo el tiempo, hablamos solo un par de veces al mes y siempre por corto periodo de tiempo.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, queremos pasar tiempo juntas, no nos vemos desde hace años.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras dure tu desayuno con ella?

-Tú y Falex irán a desayunar y quien sabe que más te lleve a hacer.-dijo ella.-Te divertirás.

-¿Eso era en serio?-pregunto Scott.-Porque no sé si te das cuenta, pero no soy la mejor persona tratando con personas nuevas o cualquier persona en general.

-Estarás bien, y Falex prometió comportarse.-dijo ella.-Solo necesitas ser tú, y dejas que las cosas tomen su curso.

-El problema es que no sé quién soy, al menos no más.-dijo él.-Las cosas cambiaron, EJ no soy el mismo.

-Entonces aprovecha que él es un extraño para definir quién eres.-dijo ella.-Quizá te ayuda.

-Y quizá no lo haga.-dijo Scott.

-Scott, te prometo que de compensare.-dijo EJ.-Pero ayúdame con esto.

-Solo prométeme que no voy a tener que mentirle.-dijo Scott.

-Confió en ellos, puedes hablar lo que quieras.-dijo ella acercándose a él.-Solo preferiría que no les cuentes lo que sucedió en el bosque.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el abrazándola por la cintura.- ¿Te arrepientes?

-No, pero ninguno de los dos ha definido porque paso o en que nos convirtió.-dijo ella.-Así que es mejor que por lo pronto sé que de entre nosotros.

-Pensé que el viaje iba a definirlo.-dijo él.-Que estaríamos los dos solos y que de esa manera definiríamos que somos.

-Aún podemos hacerlo.-dijo ella.-Prometo que iremos a cenar tu y yo solos.

-Pero por ahora tengo que ir a desayunar con Falex.-dijo él.- ¡Yupi!

-Creí que Stiles era el sarcástico.-dijo ella.

-Te lo dije, he cambiado.-dijo Scott.-Aunque, en efecto, Stiles es el sarcástico, yo soy el idiota.

-¿Nos escuchaste, verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Hombre lobo.-dijo Scott.

-Lamento que nos hayas escuchado.-dijo ella.-No era mí…

-Hey!-la detuvo obligándolo a mirarla.-No eres la primera que lo dice, ¿de acuerdo? Lia solía decirme que no le permitiera olvidar que ella estaba a cargo de las relacione sociales.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Porque todo el mundo sabe que soy un idiota.-dijo Scott.-Y estoy bien siéndolo, no pienso cambiar.

-¿Por qué no puedes o no quieres?-pregunto ella.

-Quizá ambas.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Stiles y Lia utilizaban el sarcasmo y su hiperactividad, yo utilizo la frialdad y lógica para protegerme, todos tenemos nuestros métodos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-He pasado más de 6 horas en un camión, voy a tomar una ducha.

-Ok.-dijo él.

-¿Me acompañas?-pregunto ella.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Así que, ¿tienes algo que contarme?-pregunto Elena.- ¿O solo nos sentaremos aquí a observarnos la una a la otra?

-¿Podemos pedir primero?-pregunto EJ.

-Tardaste más de una hora.-dijo Elena.- ¿Qué paso?

-Tome un baño.-dijo la morena.

-¿De una hora?-pregunto Elena.

-Fue un baño largo.-dijo EJ.-Dure 6 horas encerrada en un camión, necesitaba relajarme.

-Supongamos que te creo.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-No en realidad.-dijo EJ.-No hay nada nuevo.

-¿Y toda esas llamadas?-pregunto Elena.-Pensé que habías descubierto algo de ti.

-Bueno, sí y no.-dijo EJ.-Es algo complicado.

-¿Por qué es eso?-pregunto Elena.

-Al parecer soy una mujer loba.-dijo EJ.-Así que tú y tu familia se equivocaron, soy de hecho, una criatura sobrenatural.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Elena.-No olimos nada en ti.

-Sí, al parecer era un especialista en control o algo así.-dijo EJ.-Sabia como como controlar el olor, y aparentemente todo el cambio.

-¿Al parecer?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Lo eres o no lo eres?

-Bueno no tengo la más minina idea.-dijo EJ.-Según el actual alfa de Beacon, Derek, soy su hermana, una mujer loba miembro de la manada Hale, que perdió la memoria el día que mi tía Kate incendio mi casa familiar y mato a toda mi familia biológica.

-¿Tu tía Kate hizo eso?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si todo esto es cierto, mi familia biológica son hombres lobo y mi familia adoptiva los cazan.-dijo EJ.-Así que ahora estoy en medio de ambos mundos, sin saber qué demonios hacer, seguir a la única familia que conozco o seguir a la que será posiblemente mi familia biológica.

-Haz lo que siempre haces.-dijo Elena.-Ve en contra de la corriente, síguete a ti misma.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.-dijo la morena.-Pero no sé si funcione.

-Tiene que funcionar, siempre te funciona.-dijo Elena provocando una sonrisa en EJ.-Ahora, ¿dijiste Hale?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué? ¿Los conoces?

-Si son los Hale que pienso, la gran mayoría los conocen.-dijo Elena.-No solo porque han sido una manada muy importante por siglos, sino por lo que son.

-¿Qué son?-pregunto EJ.

-Hace 40 o 50 años, la alfa de los Hale, Cora Hale, se casó con un spectro, Cameron Alexander.-dijo Elena.-Nunca ocurren uniones entre especies distintas, y cuando ocurren, definitivamente no es un alfa y mucho menos un spectro.

-¿Que es un spectro?-pregunto EJ.

-Son criaturas sobrenaturales, en la actualidad hay tan pocas que según los rumores pueden contarse con las manos, por eso causo tanto impacto.-dijo Elena.-Si algo fallaba a la hora de tener hijos, no iban a poder tener descendencia.

-¿Por qué son tan pocas?-pregunto EJ.

-Los cazadores solían matarlas, porque las consideraban las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas que pudieran existir.-dijo Elena.-No fue hasta que no supieron que hubieran podido utilizarlas como armas, no dejaron de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Que tienen de especial?

-¿A simple vista? Nada.-dijo Elena.-A simple vista, incluso pueden pasar por simples humanos, pero si profundizas, son bastante poderosos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que hacen?

-Al parecer mantienen un balance entre ellos y la naturaleza, lo que les ayuda a controlarla hasta cierto punto, mas aparte, son capaces de crear spectros, de ahí su nombre, estos spectros pueden ser como un clon completamente físico o pueden ser como una llamarada de humo o polvo, cómo fantasmas.-dijo Elena.-Sirven mucho en combate, puedes crear un ejército con unos pocos spectros, y también son buenos para el espionaje, los spectros no físicos se pueden infiltrar en casas de mando y averiguar que planean, ellos trasmitían directamente a la cabeza de su creador.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto EJ.

-Nunca lo he visto, así que para mí, solo en teoría es posible.-dijo Elena.-Pero según los libros, son buenos en lo que hacen.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-pregunto EJ.

-Uno de los amigos de mi abuelo era un spectro.-dijo Elena.-Nunca lo conocí, pero mi abuelo me contaba sobre él, así que comencé a investigar por mi cuenta.

-¿Así de interesantes son?-pregunto EJ.-No conozco nada que te haga dedicarle unos minutos de tú atención.

-Son interesantes, y el hecho de que se oculten los hacen misteriosos.-dijo Elena.-Y tú sabes que no me pierdo un buen misterio.

-¿Se ocultan?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Viven ocultos, nadie sabe dónde viven.-dijo _Elena.-Los rumores dicen que algunos viven entre nosotros, pero que la mayoría vive en alguna comunidad apartada de todos y con una ubicación desconocida.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Aunque no estoy muy segura de porque te gustan.

-Porque son especiales.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.-Y lo que los hace aún más especiales, aparte de que son pocas las cosas que pueden herirlos en realidad, es pueden manipular su apariencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "en realidad"?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Y cómo manipular su apariencia? ¿Cambian físicamente? ¿Pueden ser otra persona? ¿Cómo usurpar el lugar de esas personas? ¿O qué?

-Respira.-ordeno Elena riendo.-Extrañaba tus parloteos incesantes.

-Como sea.-dijo EJ.-Habla.

-Pueden fingir heridas, pueden manipular su cuerpo para que sangre o que sus huesos se rompan o que muestre los síntomas de una enfermedad, dicen que es doloroso y nada lindo de ver u oír, pero que algunos lo utilizan para cubrir su identidad.-dijo Elena.-Y con respecto a su apariencia, cuando dicen que manipulan su cuerpo, se refiere a la imagen que muestran, pueden envejecer o rejuvenecer.

-¿Decidir qué edad mostrar?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, pueden decidir ser niños por un día o ser anciano, esto les permite tener un ciclo de vida normal, aunque al parecer solo lo utiliza cuando quieren establecerse y no quieren que las personas los noten, el resto del tiempo, suelen tener su apariencia normal.-dijo Elena.-Al parecer son estas dos habilidades las les permite pasar desapercibidos, les permite ser humanos ante los ojos de los demás.

-Si pueden parecer humanos, ¿cómo es que están al borde de la extinción?-pregunto EJ.-No tiene sentido.

-El gen que hace a los spectros ser spectros es muy raro aparentemente, y con raro me refiero a que no está explicado en ningún libro.-dijo ella.-Y si a eso le sumamos que los cazadores pasaban años observando a cualquier sospechoso de ser uno de ellos, la población se redujo considerablemente.

-Nosotros también somos humanos.-dijo EJ.-Bueno, aparentamos ser humanos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Nosotros nos transformamos, nos salen garras, colmillos y nuestros ojos brillan, algunas veces sin que podemos controlarlo.-dijo Elena.-Ellos no sufren ningún cambio físico, excepto que sus ojos se pongan en blanco completamente cuando crean un spectro o hacen magia y las marcas en su piel, pero al parecer pueden pasar por tatuajes, o si desean, pueden decidir quién las ve o no.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo ocultan tatuajes?

-No son específicamente tatuajes.-dijo Elena.-No sé bien cómo funciona, pero al parecer cada vez que sucede algo especial en su vida, una nueva marca aparece, son como un mapa de su vida.

-¿Y cómo funciona eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Magia.-dijo Elena.-Ellos tienen magia, no tan poderosa como las hadas o las brujas, pero tienen magia.

-De acuerdo son poderosos.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿no envejecen? ¿Cómo vampiros?

-Es más complicado que con los vampiros, estos están congelados en una edad y son inmortales.-dijo Elena.-Los spectros van a morir algún día, solo que su año calendario es más largo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto EJ.

-En los libros no lo explican bien, al parecer los spectros aún tienen sus propios secretos.-dijo Elena.-Supongo que existen tan pocos ahora, que quieren proteger sus costumbre e identidades.

-¿Y cómo lo entiendes?-pregunto EJ.

-Años de perro.-dijo Elena.-Eso fue como me lo explico mi abuelo.

-¿Años de perro?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo un año humano equivale a 5 de perro?

-Sí, pero aquí es al contrario.-dijo Elena.-Un año de un spectro equivale a cierta cantidad de años humanos, entr años aproximadamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pueden pasar décadas antes de que su apariencia sea de adulto?-pregunto EJ.

-No.-dijo Elena.- ¿Recuerdas a Renesmee? La hija de Edward y Bella.

-¿Porque todo el mundo hace referencia a Crepúsculo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué no utilizar Harry Potter? ¿Las Crónicas Vampíricas? ¿Percy Jackson? O cualquier otro libro.

-Enfócate en la pregunta, EJ.-dijo Elena.- ¿La recuerdas?

-¿Que tengo que recordar?-pregunto EJ.

-Su crecimiento.-dijo Elena.

-Su cuerpo crecía a pasos agigantas, a los pocos meses ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de uno o dos años.-dijo EJ.-Según otro hibrido que apareció durante el encuentro con los Volturi, dejaría de crecer aproximadamente a los 7 años, cuando aparentaría unos 18 años, edad en la que se quedaría por siempre.

-Sucede lo mismo con los spectros, o algo similar.-dijo Elena.-Crecen como una persona normal, pero dejan de crecer entre los finales de los veinte y los finales de los 30.

-O sea que su apariencia es de alguien de 30 años.-dijo EJ.-O alrededor de los 30.

-A menos que ellos deseen lo contrario.-dijo Elena.-Pueden aparentar menos o más, conforme la situación lo requiera.

-¿Y cuándo mueren?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Hasta que cumplan 500 años humanos?

-Nadie lo sabe, como dije, eran cazados y eliminados antes de que muchos pudieran morir de forma natural.-dijo EJ.-Ahora los pocos que quedan, se rehúsan a salir a la vida pública, y cuando lo hacen, es casi imposible de saber quién es.

-Encantador.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, sí una alfa se casó con un spectro, ¿qué resultado tendría?

-Hombres lobo.-dijo Elena.-O al menos eso es lo que se supone, fue lo que ellos dijeron.

-¿Se supone?-pregunto la morena.-Dudan de su palabra.

-Algunos piensas que solo querían proteger a sus hijos.-dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros.-Y dicen que en realidad son híbridos, tienen un poco de ambas especies.

-Quizá predomina el gen de lobo.-dijo EJ.-Por eso lo dijeron.

-Nadie lo sabe.-dijo Elena.-Solo ellos.

-Voy a necesitar que me pases tus apuntes sobre ellos.-dijo EJ.-Quiero buscar alguno y conocerlos.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Elena.-Pero solo si me lo presentas primero.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-Después de hacer cosas con él.

-Sucia.-dijo Elena.-Ahora, ¿tienes algo que contarme? ¿A parte de tu familia biológica?

-Hablando de mi aparente familia biológica, ¿solo porque eran mitad spectros eran conocidos?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Algo menos interesante?

-EJ, esto no va a funcionar.-dijo Elena.-Vamos a hablar de tu acompañante, te guste o no.

-Es mi amigo, Elena.-dijo EJ.-Un buen amigo.

-Dos amigos no se miran de la manera que ustedes se miran.-dijo Elena.-Y más aparte, ¿desde cuando tienes amigos?

-Tengo amigos, tú y Falex son un claro ejemplo de eso, ustedes son mis amigos.-se defendió EJ ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su amiga.-De acuerdo, quizá no sea de hacer amigos, pero tengo amigos.

-De acuerdo, digamos que te creo que sea tu amigo.-dijo Elena.- ¿Desde cuando viajas con tus amigos y se quedan en el mismo hotel?

-Necesitaba distraerse.-dijo EJ.-Es todo.

-¿Y porque no le conseguiste otra habitación?-pregunto Elena.

-Para eso tendría que decirle a mis padres que está conmigo, créeme, no quieren a Scott.-dijo EJ.-Así que tuvimos que venir con lo que teníamos.

-Si no te conociera diría que lo hicieron para dormir juntos.-dijo Elena riendo, pero paro al ver la expresión de la morena.- ¡Dormiste con él!

-Más alto.-dijo EJ.-Creo que en la esquina no te oyeron.

-Lo hiciste.-dijo Elena.-La chica que estaba esperando a su chico misterioso, durmió con alguien.

-Fue una sola vez.-dijo EJ ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su amiga.-De acuerdo, fueron dos veces el viernes y una está mañana.

-¿Por eso te tardaste tanto?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Estabas haciéndolo en la cama?

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿Quién crees que soy?-dijo EJ.-Estábamos haciéndolo en la ducha.

-Es la misma cosa.-dijo Elena.-Y de cualquier manera, ¿Qué paso con tu chico misterioso?

-Creo que es el.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si creemos que es cierto lo que Derek dice y soy su hermana, aparentemente Scott es mi chico misterioso.-dijo EJ.-Mi compañero o algo así, Scott no supo describirlo.

-¿Compañero?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Cómo compañero de su lobo?

-Sí, eso creo, como dije, Scott no supo explicármelo, o quizá no quiso hacerlo, creo que le duele hablar de Anna.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Es importante?

-¿Él es tu compañero?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Qué edad debiste tener cuando lo descubriste?

-En primer lugar, no es mi compañero, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Es el presunto compañero de Anna Hale, y no soy ella.

-Creí que Derek decía que lo eres.-dijo Elena.-Y tú acabas de decir que Scott es tu chico misterioso.

-Creo que dije la palabra "creo".-dijo EJ.-No sé cómo luce, no sé cómo se llama, no se absolutamente nada de él, lo único que sé es que existe, más como una sombra que como otra cosa, pero existe.

-Por favor dime que no estás escuchando a tus psiquiatras.-pidió la pelirroja.

-No lo hago.-dijo EJ.-Pero es la verdad, solo que en su momento no lo creía así.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Elena.- ¿Eres hermana de Derek?

-Tengo la misma posibilidad de ser su hermana como de ser la tuya.-dijo EJ.-No recuerdo nada previo a que mis padres me encontrara, cualquiera podría ser mi familia.

-¿Por qué Derek cree que eres su hermana?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Debe de haber una razón.

-Según ellos luzco como ella debería haber lucido.-dijo EJ.-O algo así, la verdad es que no suelen decir porque lo dicen, solo lo dicen.

-¿Ellos?-pregunto Elena.- ¿No solo una persona?

-Su tío, Peter, también lo pensaba.-dijo EJ.-Y Stiles, Scott y prácticamente todo los que la conocían.

-¿Y no crees que lo seas?-pregunto Elena.

-No puedo serlo.-dijo EJ.

-Acabas de decir que cualquiera puede ser tu familiar.-dijo Elena.- ¿Por qué ellos no?

-Porque eso significaría que mi tía Kate es la culpable de la muerte de mi familia, es la culpable de que haya perdido la memoria.-dijo EJ.-Y sería la culpable de que haya perdido mi vida entera.

-Lo siento EJ.-dijo Elena.-Pero tienes que afrontar el hecho de que si varias personas piensan que puedes ser ella, existes posibilidades de que lo seas.

-No lo soy.-dijo la morena.-No quiero serlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Por qué son hombres lobo?

-Porque mi familia caza a su especie.-dijo EJ.-Suficiente tenemos con no saber que soy, no quiero empeorar la situación.

-Pero quizá ellos también sean tu familia.-dijo Elena.-Tienes la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiste.

-A causa de mi tía Kate.-dijo EJ.-Gracias a ella y lo que mi familia hace, la perdí.

-Sea cual sea la razón por la que lo perdiste, puedes recuperarlo.-dijo Elena.-Tu familia, tus amigos, todo.

-No todo, Elena.-dijo EJ.- ¿No me acuerdo de ellos, de acuerdo? Para mí solo son extraños que dicen que tenemos una vida en común.

-Puedes volver a conocerlos.-dijo Elena.

-Quizá no quiero recuperar mi vida.-dijo EJ.

-¿Ni siquiera por Scott?-pregunto Elena.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Scott con esto?

-¿Creíste que iba a permitir que cambiaras de tema?-pregunto Elena.-Funciono la primera vez, está no.

-Tenis que intentarlo.-dijo EJ.-Pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma, ¿Qué tiene que ver Scott con recuperar mi vida?

-¿Scott es el compañero de Anna, verdad?-pregunto Elena.

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Creo que Derek lo dijo de esa manera, pero él no lo explico y Scott no suele hablar de su verdadera relación con ella.

-Si Scott era el compañero de Anna, y tú eres Anna, no puedes huir de eso.-dijo Elena.-Tu y él van a terminar juntos, no importa lo pase, lo que otras personas hagan, ustedes dos van a terminar juntos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Un compañero es tu alma gemela.-dijo Elena.-La persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida.

-Pero una alma gemela no tiene por qué ser tu pareja.-dijo EJ.-Puede ser tu amiga.

-En nosotros es un poco más complicado.-dijo Elena.-Tu alma gemela es tu compañero de vida, por eso se les llama compañeros.

-Pero puede ser un amigo.-insistió EJ.

-No necesariamente, quiero decir, en teoría lo es, es tu mejor amigo.-dijo Elena.-Pero también es la única persona con la que quieres estar, la única persona con la que te entregaras completamente, es la única persona que quieres y necesitas, la persona que te complementa, tu vida entera girara entorno a esta persona, y no de una manera obsesiva, sino que lo necesitas para vivir, igual que él o ella te necesita para vivir.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto EJ.-Si soy Anna, y sí Elena, son con el sí al principio, ¿Scott es mi alma gemela?

-Ese es un término ambiguo.-dijo Elena.-Cómo tu dijiste, tu alma gemela puede ser tu mejor amigo, aquí es más como, tu pareja sentimental predestinada, la única persona con la que quieres estar.

-¿Y no puedo estar con alguien más?-pregunto EJ.

-Puedes estar con quien quiera que seas, pero no lo estarás realmente.-dijo Elena.-Scott será como un fantasma en cualquiera de tus relaciones, siempre volverás a él.

-¿Eso ocurre con todos los lobos?-pregunto EJ.

-Cuando encuentran a su compañero, sí.-dijo Alna.-Todos las criaturas sobrenaturales, bueno la mayoría, tienen la oportunidad de encontrar a su alma gemela, las que son nacidas lo pueden ver más rápido y la conexión tarda menos en crecer, los convertidos, pueden encontrarlo, aunque suelen tardar más en descubrirlo.

-¿Todos la encuentran?-pregunto EJ.

-Si eres Anna, tuviste suerte.-dijo Elena.-Muchos abandonan sus manadas, su familia, su vida entera, por ir a buscar su compañero, algunos fracasa, algunos la encuentran, lo que quiero decir, es que tú no tuviste que buscar o que dejar tu vida, encontraste tu alma gemela, la pregunta aquí seria, ¿vas a conservarla?

-No entiendo.-dijo EJ.-Y no quiero entender, así que desiste.

-EJ, esto es serio.-dijo Elena.-Si son compañero y no se marcan…

-¿Marcan?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué somos animales?

-Una parte de nosotros lo es.-dijo Elena.-Y marcar solo se refiere al hecho de que para reclamarse como compañeros tienen que dar una mordedura de apareamiento.

-¿Qué tiene de diferencia esta con otras mordeduras?-pregunto la morena.

-Estás regularmente se hacen en este punto.-dijo Elena señalándole la unión del hombro y el cuello.-Y dejan una marca.

-¿Marca?-pregunto EJ.

-Como una cicatriz.-dijo Elena.-Aunque muy delgada y casi imprevisible al ojo humano, al menos su forma.

-¿Entonces para que la hacen?-pregunto EJ.

-Nosotros no somos humanos.-dijo Elena.-Nosotros, y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, podemos verlo.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.

-Es una marca para demostrar que ya perteneces a alguien, dicho de otra forma, que tienes dueño.-dijo Elena.-Pero no te preocupes, más que una cicatriz parece un tatuaje, quiero decir, sigue teniendo la textura de una cicatriz, pero conforme pasa el tiempo y la relación se fortalece, regularmente cuando el primer hijo de la pareja nace, se oscurece tanto la apariencia superficial de un tatuaje.

-De acuerdo, retrocede un poco.-dijo EJ.- ¿Demostrar que tengo dueño?

-Scott es tu dueño y tú eres su dueña.-asintió Elena.-Se pertenecen mutuamente.

-¿Cuándo nos convertimos en mascotas?-pregunto EJ.

-Es complicado de explicar, EJ.-dijo Elena.-Regularmente esta es una información que tu alfa y su compañero te trasmite.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la morena.

-Porque son la pareja más fuerte e importante de la manada.-dijo Elena.-Nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

-Fantástico.-dijo EJ.-Cambia de tema, no quiero terminar gritando.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Elena.-Ya lo seguiremos después.

-Mejor nunca.-dijo EJ.

-Va a suceder, vamos a tener está charla nuevamente.-dijo Elena.-Y algo me dice que más pronto de lo que crees.

-Nunca va a suceder.-dijo EJ.

-Respóndeme algo y cambiare de tema.-pidió Elena.- ¿Es capaz de dejarte marcas? ¿O heridas?

-¿Quién?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Scott?

-No, el rey de Inglaterra.-dijo Elena.

-No hay rey en Inglaterra.-dijo EJ.-Es reina, Elizabeth II.

-Sí, EJ, Scott.-dijo Elena.- ¿Puede hacerte heridas?

-Supongo.-dijo EJ.-Me mordió y no sane, y me ha dejado un par de chupetones.

-Interesante.-dijo Elena.

-¿Por qué es interesante?-pregunto EJ.

-Lo sabrás cuando hablemos de ello.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Cuándo dijiste que sería? Así, nunca.

-Te odio.-dijo EJ.

-No más que yo.-dijo Elena.-Ahora quieres cambiar de tema, ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Es bueno?

-¿Bueno?-pregunto EJ.

-Scott.-dijo Elena.- ¿Es bueno en la cama?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunto Elena.-Me acabas de decir que tuvieron sexo hace menos de una hora.

-Bueno, nunca lo hemos hecho en una cama.-dijo la morena.-Así que no sé si sea bueno.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-dijo Elena.- ¿Es bueno?

-No tengo nada con que compararlo.-dijo EJ.-Así que no puedo responder.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Elena.-Debes de tener algo.

-Bueno, tengo una palabra.-dijo la morena.-Perfección.

-Eso no existe.-dijo Elena.

-Fue perfecto, todas las veces han sido perfectas.-dijo EJ.-Quizá es porque es el primero, quizá es porque eso es lo que quiero sentir, pero fue perfecto, sabía qué hacer, que tocas, cuando y como moverse, parecía que me conoce y sabe lo que necesito.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que necesita?-pregunto Elena.

-No lo sé, eso creo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que todas las veces sencillamente me he dejado llevar por mi instinto.

-¿Y?-pregunto Elena.

-Fue fantástico.-dijo EJ.

-Lo entiendo, no me darás detalles.-dijo Elena.- ¿Por qué no me darás detalles? Quiero detalles.

-Elena, ante de decirte detalles, tengo que definir cuál es mi relación con Scott.-dijo EJ.-Hace una semana, era el novio de Allison y tratábamos de negarnos mutuamente, ahora no tengo idea de que somos.

-¿Qué sientes por el?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿No te sorprende que haya sido novio de Allison?-pregunto EJ.

-Si entiendo lo que sientes por él, entenderé porque estás con el.-dijo Elena.-Te conozco EJ, amas a EJ, es tu hermana y tu mejor amiga a pesar de lo diferente que son, nunca harías nada que pudiera herirla.

-Me acuesto con su novio.-dijo EJ.-Estoy en un viaje con su novio.

-Acabas de decir que es su ex novio, sea de ayer o de un mes atrás, ya no es su novio.-dijo Elena.-Y debes sentir algo muy fuerte por el para hacerlo.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto Elena.

-La primera vez que lo conocí, me alumbro, nunca había conocido a alguien así.-dijo EJ.-Pero me entere que era el novio de mi hermana y no hice nada.

-Es por eso que te digo que debe hacer una razón.-dijo Elena.-Si permaneciste lejos, fue por Allison, no porque no quisieras.

-Bueno, decidí ser su amiga, Stiles y él me aceptaron es su grupo, nos hicimos inseparables, discutimos y casi nunca estamos de acuerdo, pero poco a poco dejo de ser un simple enamoramiento.-dijo EJ.-Me di cuenta del chico que se esconde detrás esa torpeza, es inteligente y lo más importante son sus amigos, pelea por lo que piensa y no le importa salir dañado mientras lo hace; es posiblemente la mejor persona que conozco, quiero decir, puede ser un idiota, puede parecer que no le interesa las cosas, que no presta atención, pero lo hace, sencillamente no creo que sepa como relacionarse, por eso no tiene ningún cuidado en la forma en que dice cosas.

-Eso suena amor, EJ.-dijo Elena.- ¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quizá? ¿Sí?

-¿Y qué siente el por ti?-pregunto Elena.

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Y no sé qué me aterra más, que sienta algo por mí o que no lo haga.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Está aquí, no?

-Que esté aquí no significa que sienta algo.-dijo EJ.-No le di otra opción más que aceptar, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba olvidar por un momento su vida en Beacon Hills.

-¿Por qué no averiguamos que siente por ti?-pregunto Elena.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto EJ.-No nos permitirá hacer nada.

-Iremos de compras.-dijo Elena.-Y antes de que te niegues, no creas que no note el corte de cabello, el maquillaje y esa atuendo, tu no escogerías esa ropa.

-Lydia me forzó a ir de compras.-dijo EJ.-No tuve elección.

-Hoy tampoco la tendrás.-dijo Elena poniéndose de pie.-Vamos, tenemos que pagar y avisarle a los chicos.

-Esto no va a gustarme.-dijo EJ.-Ni a Scott.

-Por eso tú le dirás.-dijo Elena.

-Perfecto.-dijo a la morena tomando sus cosas.

Ya podía escuchar a Scott reprochándole el hecho de dejarlo con Falex y siendo honesta eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que más le importaba era averiguar lo que Elena tramaba, que sin lugar dudas no iba a ser algo bueno.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿No hablas mucho, verdad?-pregunto Falex.-Quiero decir, llevamos cerca de dos horas aquí y si has dicho más de 45 palabras, son muchos.

Scott miro al chico frente a él, tras la llamada de EJ notificándole sus planes, había asimilado que estaría con el gran parte de la tarde, nada que ver con sus planes cuando acepto venir a las Vegas, pero no hubiera esperado que él siquiera notara que estuviera ahí, no con sus intentos de pasar desapercibido, mientras que el hacia lo contrario y se parecía una fuente inagotable de luz ultravioleta que llamaba la atención de todo los que estaban en el salón de juegos.

-No confió en ti.-dijo Scott volviendo a su juego.-No voy a hablar contigo.

-Eso es justo.-dijo él.-Yo tampoco confió en ti.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Eso significa que eme dejaras solo hasta que EJ decida regresar.

-Estoy aquí por ella, y ella me pidió que te distrajera.-dijo Falex.-Ahora, lo que dije que centrar de autobuses es cierto, me gustas, así que, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-No me gustas.-dijo Scott.-Y no confió en ti, ¿ocupas que t ello diga en otro idioma?

-Creo que para confiar en una persona, tenemos que conocernos el uno al otro.-dijo Falex.-Y para conocernos, tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero hablar.-dijo Scott.-Y me importa poco lo que creas, no va a funcionar, no conmigo.

-¿Esto es por mi relación con EJ?-pregunto Falex.

-¿Qué tiene que ver EJ con nosotros?-pregunto Scott.

-Estás celoso.-dijo Falex.-Crees que entre EJ y yo hay algo.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Scott.-Lo lógico es que no hay nada entre tú y ella, conozco EJ, nunca engañaría a nadie.

-Entonces si sucedió algo entre ustedes dos.-dijo Falex.- ¿Qué son exactamente?

-Amigos.-dijo Scott.

-Creí que no decías mentiras.-observo Falex.

-No estoy mintiendo.-dijo Scott.-En estos momentos somos amigos.

-¿Amigos con beneficios?-pregunto Falex.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Solo amigos.

-¿Han tenido sexo?-pregunto Falex.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Scott dejando el juego olvidado para enfrentar al chico.- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

-Digamos que me interesa.-dijo Falex.- ¿Puedes responder la pregunta?

-No hasta que me digas porque te interesa.-dijo Scott.-Y no voy a cambiar de opinión, si quieres que responda la pregunta, me lo vas a decir.

-Ser hermano gemelo de Elena es complicado.-dijo Falex.-Regularmente nunca me toman en cuenta, si quiere que yo vaya a una fiesta, invitan a Elena; si quieren que preste mis apuntes, se los piden a Elena; los amigos de Elena son mis amigos; mi hermana es la mejor amiga de EJ, aparte de Allison por supuesto, así que yo también soy su mejor amigo, el 95% de las cosas que le cuenta a Elena, me las cuenta a mí, así que se ciertas cosas que me hacen tener preguntas.

-Entonces eres un cero a la izquierda.-dijo Scott.-Eres el plus de Elena.

-Eso duele.-dijo Falex.-Pero como sea, responde la pregunta.

-Sí, tuvimos sexo.-dijo Scott.-Pero eso no nos hace una pareja.

-¿Pero quieres serlo?-pregunto Falex.

-No puedo responder eso.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Falex.-Es una respuesta sencilla, sí o no.

-Porque no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Scott.-Ahora mismo no lo sé.

-¿Te paso algo en la mano?-pregunto Falex señalando su manos.-Desde que dejaste el juego, no dejas de tocártela.

-Que observador.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera yo lo había notado.

-¿Pasa algo en la mano?-volvió a preguntar Falex.

-No es nada.-dijo Scott cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué tienes preguntas al saber que dormí con EJ?

-Estaba esperando a su chico misterioso.-dijo Falex.-Siempre que alguien quería invitarla a salir, siempre decía que no, que esperaba a su chico misterioso.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Algún amor platónico?

-¿Misterioso no te dice nada?-pregunto Falex.-Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que existía alguien, pero no quien o nada de él.

-No creo entender.-dijo Scott.

-Nadie lo hacía.-dijo Falex.-Creo que una parte de EJ siempre ha querido recuperar sus recuerdos y encontrar a este chico.

-Pero EJ no quiere recuperar sus recuerdos.-dijo Scott.-Me lo ha dicho.

-Han pasado 6 años, Scott.-dijo Falex.-Por supuesto que lo va a decir, pero no significa que sea cierto.

-Entonces, ¿ella me mintió?-pregunto Scott.

-Creo que ella quiere creer que no quiere recordar para no ilusionarse con recordar.-dijo Falex.-EJ es más fuerte de lo que parece, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero sabe cuáles son sus límites, y los protege a toda costa.

-¿No quiere ilusionarse con recordar?-pregunto Scott.-No lo entiendo.

-No quiero ilusionarse porque quizá nunca los recupere.-dijo Falex.-Han pasado 6 años, las probabilidades de hacerlo han disminuido mucho,

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Que si ella durmió contigo, quiere decir que siente algo por ti.-dijo Falex.- ¿La quieres?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.-Es mi amiga, por supuesto que la quiero.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Falex.- ¿Y algo más?

-¿Qué te refieres con algo más?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Quieres tener una relación romántica con ella?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Ir a citas? ¿Caminar tomados de la mano? ¿Besarse? ¿Tener relaciones y todo lo comúnmente hacen las parejas?

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Quizá.

-¿Quizá?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Lo quieres o no?

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Scott.-Hace una semana te hubiera contestado que no, que tenía a Allison, pero ahora mismo, no sé qué siento, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tenias a Allison?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Allison de EJ?

-Teníamos una relación.-dijo Scott.-Éramos novios.

-¿Cuándo rompiste con ella?-pregunto Falex.

-El martes.-dijo Scott.-Pero antes de que digas algo, llevaba semanas dudando de ella, solo que no tenía la suficiente valentía de aceptarlo.

-Déjame ver si entendí.-dijo Falex.-Tenias una relación con Allison, hermana de EJ, pero aun estando con ella, ¿tenías sentimientos por EJ? ¿Y no hiciste nada porque eras un cobarde?

-La primera pregunta, sí.-dijo Scott.-La segunda pregunta, es un poco más complicada que eso.

-Algo me dice que tenemos tiempo.-dijo Falex.-Habla.

-No soy muy bueno hablando.-dijo Scott.-Y no puedo decirte algo que ni yo mismo entiendo.

-Inténtalo.-pidió Falex.

-Hace casi 7 años, la tía de Allison y EJ, Kate, incendio la casa de mí… De alguien muy especial para mí.-dijo Scott.-Y EJ me la recuerda; veo a EJ y veo a Lia.

-Entonces, ¿quieres a EJ por ella?-pregunto Falex.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott.-No.

-Es lo que acabas de decir.-dijo Falex.

-Sé que Lia está muerta, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Scott.-Es solo que… La manera en que me sentía con ella, es la manera en la que me siento con EJ.

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?-pregunto Falex.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Pensé que este viaje era para descubrirlo y decidir que iba a hacer, si iniciar algo con EJ o dejar las cosas como están y ser solo amigos.

-¿Y qué has pensado?-pregunto Falex.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y qué quieres?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Una relación o una amistad?

-Ambas.-dijo Scott.-Y sé que con ella las obtendré, pero tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Qué ella no quiera?

-Tengo miedo de perderla.-dijo Scott.-Su familia y yo no tenemos la mejor relación, y su padre me ha amenazada cientos de veces, y creo que sabe perfectamente como derribarme.

-No dejes que lo haga.-dijo Falex.-No dejes que vea cómo hacerlo.

-El problema es que no sé si pueda hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-No puedo perder a EJ, no puedo perder a nadie más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.-Nadie muere por perder a alguien, la vida continua, y si es su destino estar juntos, encontraran la manera de estarlo.

-Ese es el punto, Falex.-dijo Scott.-La vida continua, pero no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para continuarla.

-¿Te suicidarías?-pregunto Falex.

-No estoy hablando de morir, al menos físicamente.-dijo Scott.-Estoy hablando de que al mundo entero les serviría más que estuviera muerto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.-Creo que no estoy entendiéndote.

-Nadie va a poder hacerlo.-musito Scott.- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Supongo que descubriré que pasara entre EJ y yo, cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Falex.- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? Y no digas que nada, porque no dejas de tocarla.

-No importa.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.-Solo es una vieja manía.

-Vamos, déjame ver.-dijo Falex tomándolo de la muñeca.-Scott, déjame ver, abre el puño.

-No es nada.-dijo Scott haciéndolo lo que le pedía.-Solo un recuerdo.

-Una cicatriz.-dijo Falex.- ¿Qué es? ¿Una "V"?

-Es un siete.-dijo Scott.-Aunque lo hicimos de una manera, que pareciera una "V".

-¿Hicimos?-pregunto Falex.

-Mis amigos y yo.-dijo Scott.-Hicimos un pacto.

-¿Un pacto infantil?-pregunto Falex.-Suena fantástico, ¿se cortaron por eso?

-Era más bien una quemadura.-dijo Scott.-Aunque, sí, fue una herida.

-Sabes, he escuchado sobre los pactos en lo que se pinchan un dedo y colocan sangre en un papel donde plasman sus cosas, pero nunca había odio de que se hicieran una cicatriz.-dijo Falex.- ¿Quién se hace una cicatriz? ¿Y por qué se hace una cicatriz?

-Queríamos algo que durara por siempre.-dijo Scott.-Lo hicimos el 31 de Diciembre del 2004, queríamos entrar al 2005 con la cicatriz en nuestras mano.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese año?

-Era el año que iniciábamos una nueva década, seis de nosotros cumpliría 10 años.-dijo Scott.-Y la cicatriz era una promesa de que nada cambiaria, de que a pesar de que nos volviéramos mayores, seguiríamos estando juntos.

-Eso suena bien.-dijo Falex.-Quiero decir, la única con la que he tenido una verdadera relación es con Elena, y es mi gemela, pero creo que me gustaría haber sentido algo así.

-¿Por qué no lo sentiste?-pregunto Scott.

-Sirena, nuestra hermana mayor, es 10 años más grande que nosotros; mi papá era embajador del país, así que nos mudábamos mucho, ninguno hizo muchos amigos, más que cuando estuvimos en Nueva York y conocimos a EJ.-dijo Falex.-En resumen, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismo, y Elena es mi hermana, y la amo, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

-¿Ella no es tu amiga?-pregunto Scott confundido.

-No, no, no, no me malinterpretes, ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.-dijo Falex.-Pero nos faltó algo, ¿sabes? Nos faltó relacionarnos con las personas para realmente apreciar ese vínculo.

-No pareces tan malo en ese aspecto.-dijo Scott.-Definitivamente eres mucho mejor que yo.

-Una cosa es hablar con personas a realmente crear una relación.-dijo Falex.-No tengo ningún problema en tratar de hacer amigos, pero cuando llega el momento, no soy capaz de realmente de establecer un vínculo.

-Si no fuera por Stiles y Lia, posiblemente no tendría ningún vínculo.-dijo Scott riendo.-No soy bueno en nada que tenga que ver con relacionarse, no se hablar con las personas, soy demasiado directo, soy la última persona a la que le confiarías una relación.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien con tus amigos.-observo Falex.

-Sí, bueno, las cosas si cambiaron.-dijo Scott.-Y yo deje que pasaran.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Falex.

-Lia murió.-dijo Scott.-Su muerte provoco que el grupo se separara, de ser un grupo, pasamos a ser dos grupos y un individuo, su muerte fue una perdida, pero también se llevó la razón de estar juntos.

-Lo siento.-dijo Falex.-Debió ser duro.

-Continua siéndolo.-musito Scott.-Cómo sea, ¿sabes que significa la cicatriz? Es un 7, porque somos 7, pero lo hicimos parecer una "V", porque considerábamos una victoria haber creado un grupo tan fuerte como el de nosotros.

-Lo siento.-repitió Falex.

-Un par de semanas después, nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no era fuerte.-dijo Scott.-Al menos no sin Lia, ella era la encargada de mantenernos unidos.

-¿Y no puedes volver a hacerlo fuerte?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Volver a unir el grupo?

-No es tan simple, ahora estamos demasiado lejos.-dijo Scott.-Y lamentablemente, ya no tenemos la única cosa que teníamos en común.

-Crea una nueva.-sugirió Falex.

-Cómo dije, estamos demasiado lejos para poder crear una.-dijo Scott.-No creo que alguna vez volvemos a poder a estar juntos.

-Es un lastima.-dijo Falex.-Se tomaron demasiada molestias como para darse por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-Como ya dije, es complicado.-dijo Scott.-Y tu celular lleva sonando 2 minutos y 15 segundos, yo tomaría la llamada.

-No es una llamada, es un mensaje.-dijo Falex sacando el aparato.- ¿Y cómo demonios saliste con esa cantidad exacta?

-Conté los segundo.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.-Se vuelve fácil cuando cuantas los segundo de cada noche esperando que sea momento de despertar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Falex.

-Nada.-dijo Scott.- ¿Algo importante?

-Elena.-dijo Falex.-Tengo que llevarte a comprar algo bonito.

-¿Algo bonito?-pregunto Scott.

-Sus palabras no las mías.-dijo Falex.-Quiere que te compre algo decente, algo que puedas lucir en la calle; nuevamente sus palabras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-pregunto Scott.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Falex.-Pero es Elena de la que hablamos, es mejor hacerle caso.

-No tengo dinero.-dijo Scott.

-No te preocupes, nosotros sí.-dijo Falex.-Sirena será notificada de que utilizamos las tarjetas de crédito, pero utilizaremos el seguro de vida de nuestros padres para pagarlas, y cuando le digamos que es por EJ, no se molestara.

-¿El seguro de vida?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Están muertos?

-Sí.-dijo Falex.-Más de una semana.

-¿Cómo murieron?-pregunto Scott.

-Se supone que es la parte donde dices que lo sientes.-dijo Falex.-Donde lamentas su perdida.

-Lamento que estén muertos.-dijo Scott.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Falex.-Solo vámonos.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.-dijo Scott.

-Lo se.-dijo Falex.-No es algo que me guste recordar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.- ¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Elena me envió la dirección de una tienda.-dijo Falex.-Supongo que ahí veremos que comprar.

-¿Qué tienda?-pregunto Scott.

-No lo sé.-dijo Falex.-Si quieres saberlo, comienza a caminar.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

" _Lobby del hotel 7:00pm. No lleguen tarde."_ El sencillo mensaje hizo que Falex lo arrastrara hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermana, lo metiera en la ducha, -y es que sí, casi se mete a bañarlo el mismo, quizá para garantizar una buena limpieza-, y una vez limpio y fresco lo obligara a ponerse lo que a pesar de sus protestas le había comprado, un sencillo traje de 3 piezas y camisa, todo de color gris y corbata color gris con líneas rojas.

-¿Me puedes decir que estás tramando?-pregunto Scott.-Y no digas que nada, porque me has comprado un traje, me he duchado y ahora esperamos a las chicas, así que si sucede algo.

-No lo sé.-dijo Falex.-Elena me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Y siempre haces lo que Elena te diga?-pregunto Scott.

-Cuando me conviene.-dijo Falex.-Vamos, Scott, ¿en serio crees que yo podría elegir ese traje? Elena me mando las características que debía tener.

-Por eso llegaste directo al que querías.-dijo Scott.

-No soy bueno en moda.-dijo Falex encogiéndose de hombros.-Eso se lo dejo a Elena y Sirena.

-Entonces, ¿vistes lo que ellas te dicen?-pregunto Scott.

-Suelo consultarles, pero al final regularmente decido que me pongo.-dijo Falex.-Quiero decir, no es como si en realidad me interese vestir a la moda o algo por el estilo, pero es gratificante que las chicas volteen a verte.

-¿Aunque solo sea por la ropa que vistes?-pregunto Scott.

-Es mejor que pasar desapercibido.-dijo Falex.-Y deja la corbata.

-No me gustan.-dijo Scott.- ¿Puedo quitármela?

-Scott, luces bien.-dijo Falex.-Déjala en su lugar.

-Siento que me asfixia.-dijo Scott.-Lucia bien sin corbata.

-Lo siento.-dijo Falex.-Pero la corbata se queda.

-Tengo 16 años, no debería de utilizar corbatas.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera debería usar trajes de tres piezas.

-De acuerdo, tú elegiste que fueran las tres piezas, así que no puedes quejarte.-dijo el otro.-Y más aparte, luces bien.

-Ese no es el punto.-dijo Scott.-El punto es que estoy usando un traje con corbata mientras que tu solo utilizas jeans y playera.

-¿Y?-pregunto Falex.

-Y eso significa que puedo quitarme la corbata.-dijo Scott.-No es lógico que tu permanezcas tan informal, mientras yo no puedo lucir de esa manera.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si me cambio?-pregunto Falex.

-Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras que demonios está pasando.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué el traje?

-Porque cenaras en un restaurant donde se requiere atuendo formal.-informo Elena.-Así que te quedas con la corbata.

-¿Cenare?-pregunto Scott.- ¿No cenare con ustedes?

-No está noche.-dijo Elena.-Está noche solo va a pertenecer a dos personas.

-¿Con quién cenare?-pregunto Scott.

-Con ella.-dijo Elena señalando en dirección al elevador.

EJ apareció tras la puerta del elevador provocando que ambos chicos ahogaran exclamaciones sorprendidos al verla, lucía un vestido de encaje color azul –con cuello redondo y mangas 3/4, calzaba unas sandalias negras estilo gladiador de al menos 10 centímetros de altura, su rostro estaba maquillado, pero de una manera natural y sin ningún excedente, su cabello estaba suelto y honestamente lucia preciosa, nadie podía negarlo.

-Hola.-saludo EJ acercándose a ellos.

-Vaya, EJ, luces preciosa.-dijo Falex.

-Gracias.-dijo la morena.

-¿Scott?-pregunto Falex.- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-No creo haya palabras para describir como luce.-dijo Scott.

-Creo que eso dice mucho.-dijo Elena.- ¿Están listos?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Scott sin despegar la vista de la morena.

-La cena.-dijo Elena guiándolos a ambos a la salida.-La reservación es a las 8:00, así que ya deben irse.

-¿No vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto EJ.

-No esta vez.-dijo Elena.-Supongo que ya mañana pasaremos el día juntos.

-¿Nos vas a decir a que restaurant vamos?-pregunto EJ.

-No, ya le di la dirección al taxista, los dejara frente al restaurant.-dijo Elena abriendo la puerta del auto.-Disfruten la noche.

-Y no hagan nada que nosotros no haríamos.-dijo Falex.

-¿Cómo vamos a pagarlo?-pregunto Scott.

-Scott, no te preocupes por el dinero.-dijo Elena.-Ya veremos cómo nos pagas.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott.-Por el traje y por todo.

-Buena suerte.-sonrió Elena cerrando la puerta.

-Ellos se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos.-dijo Falex al ver el coche arrancar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No mucho.-dijo Elena.-Hablar con Sirena y ver que vamos a hacer.

-Suena como un plan aburrido.-dijo Falex.

-Es el único que tenemos.-dijo Elena.-Vamos.

-Creo que se que significa la herida de la mano de EJ.-dijo Falex.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Elena.

-Scott, tiene una bastante similar.-dijo Falex.-Quiza varia un poco la posición y orientación, pero es la misma.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.

-Es un pacto que hizo de cuando era niño.-dijo Falex.-Él y sus amigos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver EJ con esto?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, solo puede haber dos explicaciones.-dijo él.-Es una muy extraña y rara coincidencia o Scott es parte de su pasado.

-Quizá lo sea.-dijo ella.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-pregunto él.

-Vamos, tenemos que llamar a Sirena.-dijo Elena.-Ella puede ayudarnos.

-¿En qué?-pregunto él.

-Sí Scott forma parte del pasado de EJ y ella es quien creen que es, bueno, quizá Sirena pueda saber sobre ella.-dijo Elena.-Quizá los gemelos estén relacionados con EJ.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Falex.

-No voy a hablar dos veces.-dijo Elena.-Escucharas cuando hable con Sirena.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	32. Capítulo 29: Sentimientos

**Hola!**

 **Lo siento, se que tarde demasiado, y ya nos les voy a decir cuando subo porque siempre digo algo y siempre tardo más de lo que digo, así que mejor ya sencillamente subiré el capitulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Sentimientos**

-Nunca en mi vida he visto platillos tan caros.-musito EJ al ver la carta del restaurant.

-¿Tus padres nunca te llevaron?-pregunto Scott.

-No, algunas veces intentaron llevarnos.-dijo EJ.-Pero Allison y yo no aceptabas, preferíamos que pasaran una velada romántica.

-¿Velada romántica?-pregunto él.

-Queremos a nuestros padres juntos, queríamos que la chaspa siguiera encendida.-dijo EJ.-Y creo que tener a sus dos hijas cenando con ellos hubiera evitado que el romance surja, o al menos como debe de surgir.

-¿Y ellos lo querían?-pregunto él.

-No lo sé, quiero decir, nunca se quejaron.-rio ella.- ¿Y tú? ¿Habías visto tan exorbitantes precios?

-Una vez.-dijo él.-Hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En Beacon Hills?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Cuando los padres de Lia cumplieron, no sé cuántos años de casados, hicieron una cena en un restaurant en San Francisco, mi madre y la madre de Stiles eran las mejores amigas de su madre y el padre de Stiles el mejor amigo de su padre, así que todos fuimos.

-¿Y pagaron?-pregunto EJ.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Lia y Stiles tomaron una carta y vimos los precios.

-Entonces nunca has comprado.-dijo ella.

-Tu preguntaste si lo había hecho.-dijo Scott.-No si compre.

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto EJ.

-No, y no pienso hacerlo.-dijo Scott dejando el menú en la mesa.- ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Vámonos de aquí.-dijo Scott.-Estoy bastante seguro que podemos encontrar una pizzería cerca, podemos ordenar una pizza y comérnosla en el parque.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-pregunto ella.-Estás usando un traje, yo en vestido, ¿y quieres ir al parque a comer pizza?

-¿Quieres quedarte y comer lengüetas de pescado?-pregunto él.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Pero tú le darás las explicaciones a Elena.

-Le diré la verdad.-dijo Scott poniéndose de pie.-Que todo esto de cenas en restaurant a la luz de las velas y platillos exóticos no va contigo, ni conmigo, así que debe aguantarse y cerrar la boca.

-¿Y que va conmigo?-pregunto ella tomándolo del brazo para salir del restaurant.

-Cenas a la luz de la luna, preferirías pizza, hamburguesas o incluso comida japonesa sobre prácticamente todo el menú de este restaurant.-dijo Scott.-Y preferirías que fuera al aire libre en vez de un lugar encerrado, porque eso te permite combatir el TDAH.

-Parece que en conoces demasiado.-dijo ella.

-Soy observador.-dijo Scott.-Me gusta observarte

-No sé si sentirme halagada u hostigada.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué te gusta observarme?

-Me tranquiliza.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Cuando te observo, siento que todo está bien.

-Me alegro de ayudar.-dijo ella.- ¿A dónde iremos?

-¿Quieres caminar o tomamos un taxi que nos lleve al algún lugar?-pregunto él.-Tú eliges.

-¿Qué tal si caminamos?-pregunto EJ.

-Perfecto.-dijo Scott.-Sera más fácil encontrar un lugar para comprar la comida.

-Juguemos un juego.-dijo EJ.-20 preguntas.

-¿Por qué quieres jugar "20 preguntas"?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué puedes querer saber que ya no sepas?

-Por qué me siento en desventaja.-dijo ella.-Parece que tú me conoces demasiado y yo no te conozco muy bien.

-Creo que ese es el punto.-dijo él.-Que solo me conozcas lo necesario.

-No es una broma.-dijo ella.-Ayer me entere que no dices mentiras, eso es interesante.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-Pero quiero que prometas que vas a responder todas las preguntas y que no huiras.

-Tienes mi palabra.-dijo EJ.- ¿Empiezo yo?

-Dejémoslo en 10 preguntas.-dijo Scott.- Dispara la primera,

-¿Por qué no dices mentiras?-pregunto ella.- ¿Y porque no te gusta que los demás las digan?

-Esas son dos preguntas, pero lo dejare pasar porque tienen la misma respuesta.-dijo él.-No me gustan las mentiras porque causan daño, dañan a la gente que quiero, y sí, posiblemente soy un idiota que no le importa lo que ellos piensen, pero es quien soy, no puedo evitarlo, decir mentiras y herir con ellas a cualquiera que me importe, eso sí puedo evitarlo.

-Entonces no dices mentiras para compensar en daño que haces por tu carácter.-dijo EJ.-Tiene sentido.

-Es una manera de verla.-dijo Scott.-Aunque sencillamente, no me gustan las mentiras, y no me gusta que en ninguna relación haya mentiras, no me gusta que me engañen o engañen a las personas.

-Pero le mentiste a Allison.-dijo ella.-Le ocultaste quien eres.

-Una cosa es mentir y otra ocultar información.-dijo él.- ¿Estuvo bien que lo hiciera? No, pero nunca le mentí.

-Así que no mientes pero, ¿ocultas información?-pregunto ella.

-Tú turno de las preguntas se ha acabo.-dijo él.-Es mi turno.

-No te preocupes, ya llegara mi turno nuevamente.-dijo ella.-Haz la pregunta Sir Percival.

-Si tu familia biológica volviera. ¿Qué harías?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Volverías con ellos?

-Cambia la pregunta.-dijo ella.

-Dijiste que contestarías mis preguntas.-dijo él.-Quiero que contestes esa.

-No quiero responderla.-dijo ella.-Se supone que no haces ese tipo de preguntas.

-Ahora las hago.-dijo Scott.-Sí, olvidémoslo de tu familia, dejémoslo en alguien de tu pasado, alguien de vida anterior viene e intenta ponerse en contacto contigo, ¿Qué harías?

-No creo que eso pase.-dijo ella.

-Finge que puede pasar.-ordeno él.- ¿Qué harías?

-No lo sé.-dijo EJ.-Ellos no forman parte de mi vida, no los conozco, quizá con una prueba de ADN o alguna prueba de que soy la persona que ellos dicen que soy, es posible que acepte que soy ella, pero no soy ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto él.

-Mi turno.-dijo ella.-A pesar de decir mentiras, ocultas información, ¿por qué?

-Porque no les estoy mintiendo.-dijo él.-Les estoy dando lo que quieren tener, respondo las preguntas que ellas me hacen.

-Pero cuando ocultas información también puedes dañar a las personas.-dijo ella.-Cuando ellos se enteren de lo que sucede, los hieres.

-Les doy la información que ellos necesitan saber.-dijo Scott.-Si haces la pregunta correcta, obtendrás la respuesta correcta, ese es mi lema, mi respuesta dependerá de tu pregunta.

-Así que manipulas a las personas.-dijo ella.-Porque eso es manipulación.

-En ese caso soy un maestro de la manipulación.-dijo él.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que dijiste?

-¿No quitaras el dedo del renglón, verdad?-pregunto ella suspiran.

-No.-dijo él.-Responde la pregunta EJ.

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida anterior, Scott, así que por muchas pruebas que tengan de que soy ella, no soy ella.-dijo EJ.-Han pasado 6 años, he crecido, madurado, no soy la persona que ellos piensan que soy.

-Pero lo eres.-dijo él.-Eres la persona que ellos piensan.

-No lo soy.-dijo ella.-Soy diferente, he cambiado.

-¿Crees que a ellos les importara?-pregunto el.-Quieren recuperarte, eres su hermana, su hija, su amiga, te quieren de vuelta.

-¿Y qué tal si solo están emocionados?-pregunto ella.-No soy la persona que ellos conocen, la persona que ellos conocieron murió hace 6 años cuando perdí la memoria.

-Puedes hacer otros recuerdos.-dijo él.

-Cómo no va a pasar, no voy a pensar en eso.-dijo ella.

-No sabes eso.-dijo él.

-Sí lo se.-dijo ella.-Han pasado 6 años, en todo ese tiempo nadie hizo intento de encontrarme, mi rostro estuvo en cada estado durante al menos 3 meses, mis padres esperaron antes de proceder a la adopción, todo el mundo espero, yo espere para poder convertirme en una Argent, y no pasó nada, nadie llamo, nadie me busco; así que sí lo se Scott, no voy a encontrar a nadie de mi pasado, porque no sucederá y porque no quiero, mis padres, Allison, tú, Stiles, el resto de mis amigos, incluso mi abuelo y Alexis, son todo lo que necesito; está es mi vida ahora, esto es lo que yo quiero.

-Y te enojaste.-dijo él.-Lo siento.

-Solo olvida el tema.-dijo EJ.-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-Es tu turno, haz tu pregunta.

-¿Por qué finges ser menos inteligente de lo que en realidad eres?-pregunto ella.-Y lo niegues, pero eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, solo que lo ocultas y quiero saber porque.

-Es complicado.-dijo Scott.-Me parece que ciertas meterías de la escuela reglamentaria no tienen ningún objetivo, así no tengo ningún interés por pasarla o aprender de ellas.

-No entiendo.-dijo ella.-El objetivo de asistir a la secundaria es cumplir un requisito para poder entrar a la universidad.

-Eso no le quita lo aburrido.-dijo Scott.-Por eso no presto atención y repruebo materias que me parecen innecesarias o solo saco la calificación suficiente para pasar el año escolar.

-¿Haces eso?-pregunto ella.

-Lia y su padre tuvieron que encontrar un método que todo se volviera interesante, o para que lograra aprender las cosas que me enseñan.-dijo Scott.-Su padre noto que mientras veía las cosas con una perspectiva estratégica, podía aprender más.

-¿Perspectiva estratégica?-pregunto ella.

-Desde niño he sabido planear las cosas, quiero decir, puedo ver y entender más cosas si trato de que todo sea un campo de batalla.-dijo Scott.-Es bastante complicado de explicar, ellos solo me daban a práctica, ellos se quedaban con la teoría.

-Suena interesante.-dijo ella.

-No lo es cuando tienes que explicar porque pasaste de reprobar a sacar calificaciones perfectas en todas tus materias.-dijo Scott.-Y cuando por eso te envían con psicólogos a que evalúen tu estado mental.

-Eso debió ser divertido.-dijo EJ.

-Lo fue.-dijo Scott.-Hasta que utilice mis habilidades de observación y las utilice en su contra.

-¿Tienes habilidades de observación?-pregunto ella.- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre, veo las cosas, y presto atención a los detalles de todas las personas a mí alrededor, incluso a aquellas personas que no son allegadas a mí, me puedo dar cuenta de las cosas que suceden, o bueno, al menos de la mayoría.-dijo él.-Simplemente, no me interesa saber porque ocurren, no me importa que pasan en la vida de otros, así que sencillamente lo ignoro y sigo con mi vida.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella.

-Quizá.-dijo Scott.-O quizá solo trato de no meterme en la vida de lo demás, porque es exactamente lo que yo quiero, que no me noten, que no se metan en mi vida.

-Y lo estabas haciendo perfectamente hasta que Peter te mordió.-dijo ella.-Stiles y tú eran invisibles, nadie los molestaba, tú fingías intentar sobresalir, pero en realidad no lo hacías, solo le hacías creer eso a todos.

-¿Ves como si me conoces?-pregunto él.-Solo necesitas aprender a notar mi comportamiento.

-No te entiendo.-dijo ella.- ¿Eres torpe o lo finges?

-En algunos aspectos soy torpe, en otros los finjo.-dijo Scott.-Es algo que no puedo explicar.

-¿Entonces eres en realidad un cachorro torpe y lindo?-pregunto ella.

-Gran parte del tiempo.-dijo Scott riendo.-Mi turno, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te bese?

-En el vestidor de los chicos.-dijo EJ.-Fue divertido.

-Esa fue la primera vez que tú me besaste.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.-La primera vez que yo te bese.

-¿En la cabaña?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí.-dijo Scott.- ¿La recuerdas?

-Creo que si lo hago.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Hubieras dejado que continuara?-pregunto él.-Si Allison y yo no hubiéramos sido nada, ¿hubieras dejado que continuara?

-¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa?-pregunto ella.

-Una pregunta muy válida.-dijo Scott.- ¿Lo hubieras detenido?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Quizá.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Porque ambos teníamos demasiadas cosas encima como para hacer algo cuerdo esa noche.-dijo ella.-Y creo que no hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos que las cosas que ocurrieran de esa manera.

-¿Y ayer no teníamos demasiadas cosas encima?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Cuál fue la diferencia entre ayer y esa noche?

-Que ayer decidí dejar de ocultar lo que siento.-dijo ella.-Esa noche, no se sentía correcto.

-No es una respuesta.-dijo Scott.

-Es la única que tendrás.-dijo ella.-Es eso o una mentira.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Creo que es tu turno.

-¿Por qué rompiste con Allison?-pregunto EJ.-Y no digas que es porque recordaste y supiste que mi tía Kate mato a Anna, porque eso no es una respuesta, fue Kate no Allison, y estás conmigo, así que no creo que sea el único motivo.

-Porque el hecho de recordar, me dio el suficiente valor como para hacer algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando.-dijo Scott.-Solo necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que tenía la vista en un futuro en el que no estaba Allison.-dijo Scott.-Y el hecho de darme cuenta de algo que antes no sabía, me hizo tomar la decisión de ir tras él.

-No creo entender.-dijo ella.

-Es bastante simple, EJ.-dijo Scott.- ¿Conoces el dicho "Si te enamoras de otra persona, quédate con la segunda, porque es si te enamoraste de ella, es señal de que no estabas enamorado de la primera"?

-Eso creo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Te enamoraste de otra personas?

-Es posible.-dijo Scott.-Definidamente, lo que siento por ti, es mucho más grande que lo que sentía por Allison.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto ella.- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Lo único que sé, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, incluso cuando estaba con Allison, solías aparecer en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.-Es mi hermana, no es correcto que pienses en la hermana de tu novia.

-Sencillamente no podía evitarlo, quizá ni siquiera quería evitarlo, me gustaba pensar en ti, me relajaba.-dijo él.-Supongo que la razón por la que dejaba que pasara, era porque me gustabas, porque te quería, pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Porque Stiles tenía razón.-dijo Scott.-No quería admitir que sentía algo para ti, porque eras la única persona que ibas a poder entrar, realmente entrar, y conocer a quien soy en realidad.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-pregunto ella.

-Algunos dirían eso.-dijo él riendo.-Yo solo digo que es la verdad.

-¿Así que discutiste esto con Stiles?-pregunto ella.- ¿Acerca de mí?

-Es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué te sorprende?-pregunto él.-Es normal discutir estos temas con los mejores amigos.

-No pareces ser el chico que habla con alguien de lo que sientes.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.-Y tú lo dijiste, es tu dolor, solo tú tienes que vivirlo.

-Es complicado.-dijo él.-Pero de nuevo, es mi mejor amigo, confió en él.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Quieres ver una película?-pregunto Scott señalando al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?-pregunto ella.- ¿No deberías ser otra?

-¿Por qué no la dejamos para después?-pregunto el.- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-¿Puedo elegirla?-pregunto EJ.

-Siempre y cuando no sea Star Wars, la que quieras.-dijo él.-Y sí, antes de que pregunte, no he visto Star Wars.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Segura que quieres desperdiciar una pregunta en eso?-pregunto él.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.-Vamos.

-Sí, vamos.-musito Scott mientras era arrastrado hasta el cine.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Tomo una decisión precipitada, bien podría decir que necesitaba caminar y por alguna razón se encontrado frente a la casa de Sirena, pero sabía que era una decisión que no iba a poder seguir atrasando, necesitaba hablar con ella y de una vez organizarse para ver que iba a hacer, la decisión acertada o no, ya estaba frente a la casa y por un momento dese haberse equivocado y que ella no estuviera, pero la luz encendida en la sala de la casa le hizo ver otra cosa, Sirena estaba despierta, y ahora solo podía rezar por que aceptara su visita y que está no le causara problemas con su familia.

-¡Tío Chris!-exclamaron dos emocionadas voces saliendo a recibirlo.

-Wow, wow, wow.-exclamo Chris al sentir los pequeños torbellinos chocar contra sus piernas exigiendo atención.- ¿No deberían estar dormidos o al menos preparados para dormirse?

-Es sábado.-informo Sirena desde la puerta.-Se les permite quedarse hasta tarde despiertos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chris.

-Cuando escucharon el motor del auto apagarse, comenzaron a olfatear el ambiente.-dijo Sirena.-Tardaron un poco, pero te reconocieron.

-La última vez que los vi fue hace más de 3 años, pensé que no me recordarían.-dijo Chris.

-Pueden pasar diez, siempre van a recordarte.-dijo Sirena.-Cada persona huele de manera diferente, y somos capaces de recordar a las personas más importantes.

-Aun así.-dijo Chris agachándose para quedar a la altura de los niños.- ¡Hola!

-Te extrañamos, tío Chris.-dijo la niña abrazándolo.

-Yo también los extrañe.-dijo él.-Dime una cosa, ¿sigues hablando por tu hermano?

-La mayor parte del tiempo.-dijo Sirena.-Aunque Nick ha comenzado a expresar sus opiniones, y déjame decirte, no es nada lindo.

-¿Demasiado Hale?-pregunto Chris.

-Demasiado Peter.-corrigió ella riendo.-Íbamos a ir al parque a pasear a Lobo, ¿quieres venir?

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Chris.-Nunca sabes quién está mirando.

-Supongo que podemos ver una película.-dijo Sirena.-Nick, ¿quieres escoger una película?

-¿Haremos palomitas?-pregunto el niño.

-Sí.-dijo Sirena.-Vayan adentro, en un minuto los sigo.

-Tú también, tío Chris.-ordeno Z.-Tienes que conocer a Lobo.

-Me muero de ganas.-asintió el rubio poniéndose de pie viéndolos entrar a la casa.- ¿Lobo?

-Todo niño merece crecer con un perro.-dijo ella.-Mis hijos no serán la excepción.

-¿Lobo?-pregunto él.- ¿En serio?

-Fue idea de Nick.-dijo ella.-Dijo algo de que sería una sutil manera de recordarme que sus dos hijos eran lobos, no coyotes.

-¿Es idéntico a Peter, no?-pregunto Chris.-Al menos físicamente lo es.

-Deberías de verlo comportarse-dijo ella.-Todo él es Peter, es como si fuera su mini replica.

-No sé si lo soportaría.-dijo él.-Ya tuve a un Peter, ¿sabes? No sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para tener otro.

-Vine a Beacon para buscarlo, ¿sabes?-pregunto Sirena.-Estaba buscando confrontarlo, y averiguar que paso, porque nunca regreso, pero él no está aquí, y nunca volverá a estarlo.

-Aún sigo esperando que Peter se meta en el asiento del copiloto y me diga que todo fue una maldita broma.-dijo Chris.-Conozco a Peter, y no puedo creer que este muerto, fue demasiado fácil y demasiado rápida su muerte.

-Supongo que esas son las mejores.-dijo Sirena.-Rápida y sin complicaciones.

-No para Peter.-dijo él.-Es un dramático.

-Era.-dijo ella.-Era demasiado dramático.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo Chris.-Solo que no es fácil.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Vamos, tenemos que entrar antes de que Z salga a gritarnos por no entrar rápido.

Antes de entrar a la casa dio una última mirada a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie que representara una amenaza, algunos dirían que era miedo, otros paranoia, pero la verdad era que lo único en que podía pensar era en proteger a las tres personas dentro de la casa, sabía lo que sus compañeros, principalmente su padre, era capaz de hacer, y aunque n cierta manera estaba lejos de su ámbito, le debía a Peter protegerlos, el lobo confiaba en el para hacerlo.

-Toma.-dijo Sirena entregándole una taza de café mientras observaba a los niños jugar con su mascota mientras veían la película.-Y deja de ver Lobo, se enojaran.

-Supongo que esperaba algo más.-dijo Chris.-Al menos un bulldog o un bóxer, pero eso.

-Z lo escogió.-dijo Sirena.-Nick quería un labrador, pero tras mucho trabajo, su hermana logro convencerlo, al final, ambos adoran al perro.

-Emma acaba de adoptar una cachorra.-dijo Chris.-Una husky siberiana blanca.

-¿Y la dejaste?-pregunto ella.-Creí que no te gustaba.

-En primer lugar, nos mudamos contestemente, no creo necesario someter a un perro a ese estrés, y cuando nos casamos Victoria y yo adoptamos uno, pero murió y Allison sufrió mucho, así que pensamos que era mejor no tener por un tiempo.-dijo Chris.-Y en segundo lugar, no conoces a Emma, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Algo me dice que la voy a conocer.-dijo ella.-Mis hermanos menores entraran a la escuela de Beacon, llegan mañana.

-¿Tienes hermanos menores?-pregunto Chris.

-Tengo 26 años, Chris.-dijo ella.-Tengo hermanos menores.

-Siempre pensé que si tuvieras hermanos serias la menor.-dijo él.-No la mayor.

-Bueno, lo soy.-dijo ella.-Elena y Falex cumplen 17 años en diciembre, así que tras la muerte de mis padres, son míos.

-¿Elena O'Conner?-pregunto él.-Por favor dime que no es la misma Elena de Emma.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sirena.

-Cuando vivimos en Portland, Emma conoció a una chica llamada Elena.-dijo Chris.-Se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

-Conozco todas las amigas de Elena, ninguna se llamaba Emma.-dijo Sirena.-No creo que sea la misma.

-Solo yo la llamo Emma, es una broma privada entre nosotros.-dijo Chris.-Su nombre es Emilia Juliana.

-EJ.-dijo Sirena.- ¿Es tu hija? ¿EJ "No tengo idea quien soy" es tu hija?

-Sí.-dijo Chris.-Es mi hija, ¿cómo no lo sabes?

-No sabía que era una Argent, pensé que su apellido era Jones, Jareau o cualquiera que empezara con J.-dijo ella.-Nunca pensé que fuera tu hija.

-¿Cómo es que dejan entrar a alguien sin conocerlo?-pregunto él.-O al menos conocer su apellido.

-Era amiga de Elena, tenemos nuestras propias costumbres.-dijo ella.-Y si a eso vamos, tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Cuando adoptamos a EJ, no tenía idea de quien era.-dijo Chris.-En lo que a ella y a todos respecta, es un Argent, es nuestra familia.

-Bueno, Elena nunca hubiera acercado a alguien si no fuera confiable.-dijo ella.-Confiamos en el buen juicio de los chicos para aceptarla.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-Ella dijo que fue con ustedes para ver si le podían decir que era, ¿descubrieron algo?

-No.-dijo ella.-No obtuvimos nada.

-¿Cómo que no obtuvieron nada?-pregunto él poniéndose de pie.-Toda tu familia son criaturas sobrenaturales, todos pudieron olerla, ¿y no obtuvieron nada?

-Exacto.-dijo ella.-Ni siquiera tenía tu olor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Si hubiera olido algo, hubiera sabido que era tu hija.-dijo ella.-Todas las personas, suelen almacenar el olor de las personas con las que conviven y con las que comparten casa, en ella nadie detecto nada.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué no es una criatura sobrenatural?

-Más bien todo lo contrario.-dijo ella.-Es una criatura sobrenatural, pero no sabemos cuál.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el.-Quizá solo sea una persona común y corriente.

-¿Sin olor? No conozco a nadie, humano o ser sobrenatural, que pueda ocultar su olor.-dijo ella.-Es demasiado difícil, requiere demasiado control, un control absoluto, son muy pocos, y regularmente alfas, los que pueden hacerlo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto él.

-Sea lo que sea, EJ, es bastante fuerte.-dijo ella.-Si sin recordar que es, sin tener recuerdos de su vida, puede hacerlo, no me imagino que podrá hace cuando recuerde.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que criatura es capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto él.- ¿Cuál oculta su aroma?

-Que no puedan olerte, te protege, de brinda una seguridad que no tenías antes.-dijo ella.-Que yo sepa, cualquiera puede hacerlo, como ya dije, no es fácil, pero cualquiera puede lograrlo.

-Entonces no tienes ninguna idea de que pueda ser EJ.-dijo él.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-Aunque si no dimos cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Sumisión.-dijo ella.-Cualquiera de nosotros teníamos cierto grado de sumisión hacia ella.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué clase de sumisión?

-La sumisión que sientes hacia tu figura materna.-dijo Sirena.-Y no estoy hablando solo de betas, también mis padres la sentían.

-¿Y?-pregunto el.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Esa es la clase de sumisión que presentas ante la parte femenina de la pareja de alfas.

-¿Te mostro sus ojos?-pregunto él.- ¿Así es como eran sumisos?

-No, extrañamente no lo hizo.-dijo ella.-Era como si fuera algo superior a nosotros, algo más grande.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendió, la manera en que un alfa demuestra su poder, su control sobre los betas, es con los ojos.-dijo él.-Es por eso que los ojos del alfa son diferente al de los betas u omegas, ¿me equivoco?

-No, eso es cierto.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué son tan importante sus ojos?

-Son morados.-dijo Chris.-Y nos dijo que la primera vez que se transformó, ella pudo doblegar a Derek, que ya era un alfa.

-Así que quizá sea diferente.-dijo ella.-Sea lo que sea, es diferente.

-Sí.-dijo él.-Y quizá demasiado valiosa.

-O demasiado peligrosa.-dijo ella.-Debemos averiguar lo más rápido posible quien es, de otra manera no podremos protegerla.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí.-dijo él.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Sabes qué es?-pregunto ella.- ¿Sabes quién es?

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una prueba de ADN.-dijo él.-Y si la prueba sabe positiva, sabré quien es.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Sirena.-Pero, ¿de quién sospechas? ¿Quién pudo abandonarla? ¿Quién pudo dejarla a su suerte? Solo tenía 8 años cuando perdió la memoria.

-Quizá no tuvieron otra opción.-dijo él.-Es casi seguro que EJ sea Anna.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Sirena confundida por un momento.- ¿Anna Hale? ¿La Anna de Peter?

-Aparentemente, lo es.-dijo Chris.-Es una Hale, y prima de los gemelos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ella.

-Una foto.-dijo él.-La ultima foto que ellos tomaron de ella, refleja a la misma niña que encontré vagando en la carretera.

-Si tienes la foto, ¿para qué quieres una prueba de ADN?-pregunto ella.- ¿No es eso suficiente?

-Necesito una confirmación.-dijo él.-Por favor, ayúdame con esto.

-Sabes que lo hare.-dijo ella.-No lo entiendo, pero lo hare.

-Gracias.-dijo él.-Dijiste que tus hermanos llegaban mañana, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que tendrás que ir llevarlos a la escuela.

-¿Quieres que lo haga enfrente de todos sus amigo?-pregunto ella.- ¿No sería demasiado?

-Es más fácil que lo haga ahí que en casa.-dijo Chris.-Y quiero que Mia veo que no estoy jugando, que no voy a engañarla.

-Te llamare cuando vaya a la escuela.-dijo ella.-Me asegurare de tener todo listo.

-Gracias.-dijo él.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Ni siquiera terminamos las 10 preguntas.-dijo EJ.

-Creo que lo que hicimos es más interesante.-dijo Scott.-Fue una película interesante.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Pienso que somos hombres lobo, bueno, soy un hombre lobo, y acabamos de ver una película de vampiros y hombres lobos.

-Es poético.-dijo ella.-Podremos aprender más cosas de nosotros mismo que desconocíamos.

-EJ, es ficción.-dijo él.-No creo que ellos tengan algo que ver con nosotros.

-No puedes saberlo.-dijo ella.-Y más aparte, si Peter no te hubiera mordido, seguirías pensando que somos ficción.

-En realidad no.-dijo Scott.-Antes de que Peter me mordiera, ya sabía que todo era real.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.

-Crecí deseando convertirme en un hombre lobo.-dijo él.-Creo que ese era mi principal objetivo, que un alfa me mordiera.

-¿Qué pasa si hubieras muerto?-pregunto ella.-Peter se lo dijo a Stiles, solo puede haber dos resultado con la mordida de un lobo, la muerte o la transformación, ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

-Lo valía.-dijo él.-Estar con Lia lo valía.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Quiero mis preguntas restantes.

-De acuerdo -asintió él.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no has visto Star Wars?-pregunto ella.

-¿En serio quieres gastar una pregunta para saber eso?-pregunto él.

-Tu desperdiciaste una pregunta para preguntarme si quería ver una película.-dijo ella.-Quiero saberlo.

-Porque Star Wars era de Stiles y Lia.-dijo Scott.-No se sentía correcto quitarles eso.

-No entiendo.-dijo ella.

-Lia compartía ciertas cosas con cada uno de los miembros del nuestro grupo.-dijo Scott.-Con Lydia era el ballet; con Jackson eran las películas mudas; con Danny eran los juegos de computadora; con Isaac era la fotografía; todos tenían algo que hacer con ella, algo que los demás respetaban y no hacían.

-¿Qué tenías tú?-pregunto ella.

-Todo ella.-dijo él.

-Esto es en serio.-dijo EJ golpeándolo en el hombro.-Quiero saberlo.

-Star Trek.-dijo Scott.-Vimos todas las series y todas las películas previas a su muerte.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita?-pregunto ella.

-Cualquiera con el primer elenco oficial.-dijo Scott.-En serio me gustaba la tripulación original.

-¿Ya viste la nueva?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Y no tengo planes de verla.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Haz tu pregunta.

-¿No preguntaras por qué?-pregunto él.

-Asumo que tiene que ver con Anna, así que no es necesario que lo respondas.-dijo ella.-Ahora, creo que es tu turno de preguntar.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Por qué no haces la pregunta que quieres hacer?-pregunto ella.-Y no digas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, porque lo sabes.

-Supongo que no estoy preparado para escuchar la respuesta.-dijo él.-No estoy listo para lo que signifique hacer la pregunta y obtener una respuesta.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.

-Soy un idiota EJ, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.-dijo Scott.-Mi relación con Lia sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de mí, no sé si este listo para lo que significara tu respuesta.

-O sea que tu no quieres escucharla.-afirmo EJ.-Prácticamente me dijiste que estás enamorado de mí, pero no quieres escuchar lo que siento por ti.

-Quiero escucharlo, necesito escucharlo.-dijo él.-Pero no puedo garantizar tu integridad si seguimos adelante.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto ella.

-Sí quieres algo conmigo, debes de saber algo, te heriré una y otra vez.-dijo él.-Diré y hare cosas que te hieran, puedo romperte el corazón con una sola frase, y lo voy a hacer más de una vez.

-¿Cómo hiciste con Allison?-pregunto ella.-Ya sabes, en la escuela cuando rompiste con ella.

-No, peor.-dijo él.-Voy a ocultarte cosas, voy a engañarte, manipularte, voy a hacer cosas que van a romper tu corazón, y no importa lo mucho que te quiera, porque eso no lo va impedir.

-A la única que no se lo rompías era a Anna.-dijo ella.-Era especial.

-No, a ella también lo hacía.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué crees que peleábamos todo el tiempo? Quizá me tomaba el tiempo de tratar de entenderla, y de tratar de no herirla, pero de uno u otro modo, terminaba lastimándola.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella.-No quieres hacerlo, eso cambia las cosas.

-Quizá no lo haga conscientemente, pero lo hare.-dijo él.-No entiendo todo lo que tiene que ver con relaciones o algunos colonialismos, y eso me lleva a ignorar los sentimiento de las personas.

-En ese caso, no haces nada malo.-dijo ella.-No es tu intención.

-Pero lo hare.-dijo él.-Eso no quita el hecho de que lo hare.

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero correr el riesgo?-pregunto ella.-No dirás o harás las cosas con la intención de herirme.

-Quizá no, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hare.-dijo él.-Y es algo que no voy a poder evitar, voy a intentar no hacerlo, pero lo más seguro es que fracase y lo haga, porque esté soy yo y no puedo cambiarlo.

-¿Puedo elegir correr el riesgo?-pregunto ella.-Al menos quiero intentarlo, Scott, no vives la vida sin correr riesgos.

-Puedes hacerlo.-dijo él.-Pero quizá dentro de una semana o un mes no quieras hacerlo y no sé si pueda soportarlo.

-Prefiero vivir día con día.-dijo ella.-Vivamos día con día, no pensemos en el futuro o en el pasado, solo hoy.

-EJ, no…-empezó él.

-Haz la pregunta Scott.-dijo ella.-O voy a decirlo sin que lo preguntes.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto él.- ¿Por qué prácticamente me obligaste a venir?

-Esa no es la pregunta.-dijo ella.-No trates de cambiarla, esa no es la pregunta.

-A mí me parece que lo es.-dijo él.-No es solo para distraerme, es por algo más, ¿Qué paso por tu cabeza para dejarme sin opciones de negarme a venir?

-Porque quería ayudarte.-dijo ella.-Necesitaba ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.-Después de lo que le hice a Allison, deberías ignorarme, deberías dejarme solo.

-No pude.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Scott.-Es tu hermana, deberías apoyarla a ella no a mí.

-Quizá por eso es por lo que te busque a ti.-dijo EJ.-Es mi hermana, y siempre lo será, siempre la tendré, pero a ti si puedo perderte.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él confundido.

-Allison es algo seguro en mi vida, pase lo que pase, siempre será mi hermana, siempre estaremos ahí la una para la otra.-dijo ella.-A pesar de que digamos lo contrario, somos las mejores amigas, podemos pelear, gritarnos cosas, incluso dejarnos de hablar por lo molestas que estamos, pero no importa lo que haya pasado, cuando llegue el momento, estaremos ahí, disculpándonos y cuidándonos las espaldas una de la otra.

-No entiendo.-dijo Scott.

-La razón por la que intente alejarme de ti, fue en primer lugar, la razón por la que fui tras de ti.-dijo ella.-Trate de decirme a mí misma que me alejaba de ti era por Allison, pero la verdad era que lo hacía por mí.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo él.

-Desde el primer momento me gustaste, lo que sentía por ti, lo que siento por ti, es más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he sentido por alguien fuera de mi familia, así que si no te tenia, no podía perderte.-dijo EJ.-He perdido todo, Scott, no puedo perder otra cosa, no alguien tan importante como tú.

-No querías que me convirtiera en algo importante.-dijo él.

-Tú no eres bueno con las relaciones, yo no soy buena relacionándome.-dijo ella.-Y no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Porque no recuerdo la mitad de mi vida.-dijo ella.-Por he perdido todo y no quiero perder otra cosa.

-No lo harás.-dijo él tomándolo de las manos.-No nos perderás.

-No sabes eso.-dijo ella.-Todo puede pasar.

-¿Planeas vivir con miedo el resto de tu vida?-pregunto él.-Tu mismo lo has dicho, no vives la vida sin correr riesgos.

-Es diferente.-dijo EJ.-Mi caso y el tuyo es diferente.

-No realmente.-dijo él.-Yo también perdí mi mundo, EJ.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-No quería relacionarme contigo, específicamente contigo.

-Eso explica mucho.-dijo él.- ¿Pero qué cambio? Algo cambio, o de otra manera no estaríamos aquí.

-Cambio que no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.-dijo ella.-Cambio que me canse de decirme la misma mentira una y otra vez.

-¿Y cuál es esa mentira?-pregunto él.

-Que solo te quiero como un amigo.-dijo ella.-Porque es mucho más fuerte que eso.

-Y es por eso que estamos aquí.-dijo él.

-Te amo Scott.-dijo ella.-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

-I love you too.-musito Scott tomándola del rostro para besarla.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-Dos noches seguidas.-dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.-Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti, ¿no Derek?

Derek se giró lentamente hacia donde el sheriff se encontraba recargado en su patrulla comiendo un paquete de papás fritas mientras lo observaba divertido; estuvo a punto de echarse a correr y evitar al rubio por el resto de su vida, pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder, así que sencillamente decidió acercarse y aceptar lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿Dos noches?-pregunto Derek.- ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabes que soy el sheriff, verdad?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué crees que fue? ¿Por mi linda cara?

-Stiles me ha estado ayudando con unas cosas.-dijo Derek.-No es nada de lo que piensas.

-Quizá no soy capaz de oler o escuchar a distancia, pero soy perfectamente capaz de saber que pasa en mi casa.-dijo John.-Y a pesar de lo que Stiles cree, siempre estoy al tanto de lo que hace, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Derek.-Pero no es lo que parece.

-Entra al auto.-ordeno el rubio.-Ahora mismo.

-¿Vas a arrestarme?-pregunto Derek.

-No, quiero tener una charla contigo.-dijo John.-Entra al auto, Derek.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Me obligaras?

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?-pregunto John.-Entra al auto, ¡Ahora!

-¿Stiles sabe que comes papas fritas?-pregunto Derek haciendo de mala gana lo que le pedía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto John.- ¿Vas a decírselo?

-Ponme a prueba.-dijo Derek.

-Derek, ¿crees que soy estúpido o qué?-pregunto John.-Conozco a mi hijo, y si la primera vez pensé que quizá fue una coincidencia, cuando ocurrió la segunda vez supe lo que hacías.

-No tengo idea de que me hablas.-dijo Derek.

-¿Ese es tu plan?-pregunto John.- ¿Venir, tener sexo con mi hijo, -el cual por si no lo has notado es menor de edad-, modificar su memoria y después largarte para evitar todo?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Derek.

-Derek, tu padre solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.-dijo el rubio.-Modificar la memoria es algo que los Hale hacen para protegerse, no lo niegues.

-No soy mi padre.-dijo Derek.

-Lo se.-dijo John.-Porque si fueras Alek, posiblemente ahora mismo estarías en la cama de Stiles y no te sacaría de ahí más que insertando una bala repleta de acónito en tu cráneo.

-Había olvidado que tú y mi padre se llevaban bien.-dijo Derek.-Parece que lo conoces bastante bien.

-También como para dejarme tu tutela.-dijo John.-Que haya decidido permitirle a Laura tomarla, no significa que deje de preocuparme.

-¿Te preocupaste?-pregunto Derek.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, nunca llamaste.

-Modificaste mi memoria.-dijo John.-Tu eres el único culpable de que yo no hiciera ningún intento de comunicación.

-Como sea.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué quieres hablar? Porque parece que sabes perfectamente lo que hago con Stiles.

-Stiles es mi hijo, y lo amo, pero también te quiero a ti.-dijo John.-Y si puedo estar seguro de una cosa, es que si sigues este juego, Stiles no va a ser el único que sufrirá.

-Lo había olvidado.-dijo Derek.-Tu también negaste a tu compañero, ¿verdad?

-Es más complicado de eso.-dijo John.-Mi historia no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Derek.-Porque eres un humano, no puedes negar a tu compañero si no sabes quién es.

-¿Crees que por ser humano no pudo tener uno?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿Un alma gemela? Por supuesto, lo único que digo es que no es tan fácil identificarlo.-dijo Derek.-Y a pesar de que lo sea que hayas hecho, está muerta, así que tampoco puedes rechazarla.

-Te equivocas.-dijo John.-No está muerta.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Derek confundido.-La tía Claudia está muerta, murió hace 8 años.

-¿Por qué a ella si le llamas tía Claudia?-pregunto el sheriff.-Extraño cuando me llamabas tío John.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Derek.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu compañera no está muerta? Creí que amabas a la tía Claudia.

-La amé, la amo, la sigo amando.-dijo John.-Pero eso no significa que ella sea la indicada para mí.

-¿Estás diciéndome que hubo otra mujer? ¿Estás diciéndome que amaste o amas a alguien más?-pregunto Derek.-Porque, vamos, todo el mundo sabe la historia de amor entre tú y la tía Claudia, es casi tan perfecta como la mis padres.

-Lo curioso de las historias de amor, es que las mejores no son siempre las primeras.-dijo John.-Conocí a Arya cuando tenía 21 años, ella tenía 16.

-¿Arya?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Es un nombre falso, verdad? Si no me equivoco, es el nombre de una de las hijas de los Stark, de Games of Thrones.

-Quizá.-dijo John.-El punto es que, la conocía y lo supe, supe que ella era la indicada.

-Y la rechazaste.-dijo Derek.-La negaste.

-La abandone en un hospital después de sufrir un accidente de auto.-dijo John.-Tome mi chaqueta, salí del hospital y me prometí a mí mismo que no la volvería a ver de nuevo, me di a mí mismo la orden de no buscarla más.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto?-pregunto el moreno.- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con Stiles?

-Tu padre me ayudo a hacer algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste, elimine mi rostro de sus recuerdos y elimine su rostro de mis recuerdos.-dijo John.-El hechizo se rompió el día que la volví a ver, al menos en mi caso, hasta donde yo sé, ella sigue sin recordarme.

-¿La volviste a ver?-pregunto Derek.

-Tres años después de nuestro último encuentro.-asintió John.-Seguía igual de hermosa, incluso más, pero estaba casada y embarazada.

-Eso debió doler.-dijo Derek.-Aunque vamos, escogiste a la tía Claudia sobre ella, no sé tú, pero eso no suena mucho a amor.

-Mi punto es que el destino es una perra.-dijo John.-Hice todo lo posible para evitarla, para no volver a verla, y de pronto la tenía frente a mí, y la había perdido.

-Eso no me va a pasar a mí.-dijo Derek.

-Sé que eres el compañero de Stiles desde el momento en que tu madre te trajo a ti y a tus hermanos al hospital a conocerlo.-dijo John.-Tu mamá, tu papá, yo, incluso Anna lo sabía, tú eres el único que no quiere admitirlo.

-Por qué no lo es.-dijo Derek.

-Los conozco a los dos lo suficiente para saber que si lo es.-dijo John.- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

-Porque no lo es.-dijo Derek.-No voy a admitir algo que no es cierto.

-Debe haber una razón para que no lo hagas.-dijo John.-Y por experiencia te digo que no existe ninguna que valga la pena.

-Está sí.-dijo Derek.-Y no me harás cambiar de opinión, así que detente.

-De acuerdo.-dijo John.-Pero déjame decirte algo, estás a tiempo para solucionar las cosas, no pierdas está oportunidad.

Derek miro al rubio que tenía la mirada fija en el camino, pero sus manos apretaban el volante tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban decolorándose, no sabía si era porque sabía lo que hacía con Stiles o sencillamente porque sus demonios estaban causando demasiado dolor.

-¿Le has dicho?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Qué?-pregunto John.

-A tu "Compañera".-dijo Derek incluyendo unas comillas imaginarias en la última palabra.- ¿Le has dicho quién eres?

-Es complicado.-negó el sheriff.

-Si sigue en Beacon no creo que sea complicado, basta con que se lo digas.-dijo el moreno.-Y antes de que digas algo, se sumar 3 años, cuando la volviste a ver debiste de haber tenido entre 24 y 25 años, para esa época, ya estabas casado con la tía Claudia, vivías en Beacon y Stiles ya había nacido o estaba por nacer, así que aquí fue donde la encontraste de nuevo.

-No.-dijo John tras unos segundos de pausa.-No se lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el moreno.-La tía Claudia murió hace 8 años, pudiste intentarlo nuevamente, quiero decir, aun puedes intentarlo nuevamente.

-Es complicado.-repitió John.-Y supongo que no me he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el moreno sin embargo al ver la expresión del rubio lo supo.-Tiene una familia.

-Sí, algo así.-dijo el sheriff.-Perdí mi oportunidad, Derek, no hagas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Entonces Melissa es solo un escape?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Ella nunca va a ser algo más?

-¿Qué?-pregunto John.

-Vamos, no es un secreto que tanto Stiles como Scott los quieren a ustedes dos juntos.-dijo Derek.-Tenían un plan para unirlos y que terminaran casados, querían convertirse en una familia.

-No creo que eso pase.-dijo el rubio.

-Entonces, vienes y hablas conmigo sobre no aceptar quien es mi compañero y utilizarlo, pero tú haces exactamente lo mismo.-dijo Derek.-Te niegas a decirle la verdad a la mujer y de paso utilizas a otra para escapar de ello, ¿Cómo intentas darme una lección si haces lo mismo?

-Existe una diferencia gigante entre lo que yo hago y lo que tú haces.-dijo John.-Yo he pasado por lo que tú haces y decidí dejar que sucediera, tu aún estás a tiempo de evitarlo.

-No hay nada que evitar.-dijo el lobo.

-Muy bien.-dijo John.-Solo no digas que no te lo advertí.

-No lo hare.-dijo Derek.

-Bien.-dijo el sheriff.-Adiós Derek.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el moreno al reconocer el entorno.- ¿Me trajiste a casa?

-Si le dices casa a esto, sí.-dijo John.-Baja del auto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con mi auto?-pregunto Derek.

-Regresa caminando por él, no me interesa.-dijo el rubio.-Y aléjate de mi hijo, si a ti no te importa el dolor que ambos van a sufrir, a mi sí, no te quiero cerca de él.

-¿Y qué tal si él no se quiere alejar?-pregunto Derek.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.-dijo John.

¿Sabía lo que quería decir? Posiblemente, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía por que quisiera, bueno, si quería hacerlo, pero más que querer, era una necesidad, necesitaba a Stiles y por el momento, era todo lo que iba a pensar o decir, no quería saber nada más lejos de esa necesidad, si en un futuro se complicaba o algo, por el momento preferiría que se quedara en eso.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	33. Capítulo 30: ADN

**Hola!**

 **Lo siento, se que tarde demasiado, y ya nos les voy a decir cuando subo porque siempre digo algo y siempre tardo más de lo que digo, así que mejor ya sencillamente subiré el capitulo. (Aunque tratare de subir un par de capitulos antes de entrar a clases).**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: ADN**

Separarse de Scott tras un fin de semana juntos fue lo más difícil que pudo haberle tocado hacer, hubiera preferido no hacerlo hasta que llegaran a la escuela, pero un solo mensaje arruino sus planes, su madre iría por ella a la estación y la llevaría al instituto, cosa que la obligo a decirle adiós a Scott, o al menos por lo pronto.

-¡Mamá!-saludo EJ subiéndose al auto que la esperaba.- ¿Lista para irnos?

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Te fuiste dos días y solos preguntas si estamos listas para irnos?

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-pregunto EJ abrazándola.-Te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe, cariño.-dijo Victoria.-Pero podría parecer un poco menos obligada a decirlo.

-Te extrañe, en serio lo hice.-dijo ella.-A todos, incluso al abuelo y a Alexis.

-¿Tan aburrido fue?-pregunto su madre.

-No fue aburrido, fue diferente.-dijo EJ.-Pero me divertí.

-¿Avergonzaste demasiadas chicas?-pregunto su madre.

-No es mi culpa ser mejor.-dijo ella.-Y que ellas no se esfuercen lo suficiente.

-¿Qué te enseñamos?-pregunto su madre.-Acerca de no subestimar el esfuerzo de los demás.

-No es mi culpa ser una especie de genio que aparte de eso es una mujer lobo o lo que sea.-dijo EJ.-Y no tampoco es mi culpa que ella sean simples humanas.

-Yo soy una simple humana.-dijo su madre.-Allison es una simple humana, tu papá es una simple humana.

-Allison es Allison, posiblemente la única persona que puede seguirme el ritmo.-dijo EJ.-Y ustedes dos no son simples humanos, son mis papás, superpapás.

-Ya.-dijo su madre.- ¿Has comido algo?

-Antes de subirme al camión compre un par de sándwiches.-dijo EJ.-Los comí hace un rato.

-Entonces directos a la escuela.-dijo Victoria entregándole una taza de café.-En caso de que mientas.

-Yo nunca miento.-dijo ella.-Pero gracias por el café.

-Sí, claro.-dijo su madre.- ¿Tuviste algún problema?

-No.-dijo EJ.-Todo fue bien, nunca me había sentido mejor.

-¿Estás diciendo que te hacemos sentir mal?-pregunto su madre.- ¿Qué lo que necesitabas era alejarte de nosotros?

-Eso creo.-dijo EJ distraídamente.-Espera, ¿Qué? No, absolutamente no he dicho eso.

-Ya lo dijiste.-dijo ella.-No puedes negarlo ahora.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo la morena.-Estaba distraída.

-Es posible que estés distraída desde que te bajaste del autobús.-dijo Victoria.-No sé qué paso en Las Vegas, pero estás diferente, y no preguntes como lo sé, porque soy tu madre, no necesito darte explicaciones.

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa.-dijo EJ.-Y en ningún momento he dicho que necesito alejarme de ustedes para sentirme bien, son mi familia, los necesito en mi vida.

-Lo sé, pero es divertido fastidiarte.-dijo su madre riendo.-Pero ahora, ¿en qué pensabas?

-En algo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que algo importante.

-¿Crees?-pregunto la pelirroja.- ¿Es importante o no?

-Es importante.-dijo EJ.-O al menos para mí, no sé si sea importante para ustedes.

-¿Quieres decirme?-pregunto Victoria.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando te dije que quería probar salir con alguien?-pregunto ella.-Después de que Víctor decidiera que ya no quería salir conmigo.

-Dijiste que querías intentarlo de nuevo.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué con ello?

-Hay un chico.-dijo EJ.-Me gusta, pero no lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?-pregunto su madre.-La chica que yo conozco no duraría en ir por lo que quiere.

-¿Qué tal si eso lo pone en peligro?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué tal si el hecho de salir conmigo lo hace estar en la mira de todos?

-¿Quién es?-pregunto su madre.-Por favor dime que no serás igual que tu hermana y comenzaras a salir con hombres lobo.

-No me refiero a eso.-dijo EJ.-Me refiero a que ahora mismo tengo a Derek Hale sobre mis hombros diciendo que soy su hermana menor, ya hizo que Víctor se alejara de mí, ¿Qué nos hace pensar que no lo intentara con alguien más?

-Si lo logro con Víctor, quizá no le interesabas como el chico decía.-dijo la pelirroja.-Si el nuevo chico, quiere algo contigo, no dejara que nada lo separe.

-¿Me dices que lo intente?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué mande a la goma lo que el resto de mundo piense o quiere y vaya tras lo que yo quiero?

-EJ, ¿Cuándo hemos logrado sacarte algo de la cabeza?-pregunto su madre.-Odio que juegues lacrosse, pero no me queda otra que dejarte hacerlo, porque de otra manera lo harás sin mi permiso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el lacrosse?-pregunto EJ.-No pueden herirme.

-Pero estás en peligro.-dijo su madre.-No me importa si puedes sanar y lo que sea, eres mi hija, no quiero que estés expuesta e esos peligros.

-Me gusta el lacrosse.-dijo EJ.-Tengo cuidado y utilizo todos los estúpidos instrumentos de seguridad, estaré bien.

-No dije nada sobe dejarlo, y aun así, automáticamente comenzaste a defender algo que te gusta.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Por qué este chico es diferente? Si te gusta, ve por él; sí tú le gustas, no dejara que nada ni nadie se interponga en su camino.

-¿Ni siquiera Derek Hale?-pregunto EJ.- ¿O papá?

-Ni siquiera Derek Hale.-asintió su madre.- ¿Y porque tiene que cuidarse de tu padre?

-Porque tengo 15 años, y seamos honestos, me sobreprotege.-dijo EJ.-Es un sobreprotector consumado, y no creo que le parezca que salga con alguien.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga tu padre?-pregunto Victoria.

-Es mi papá.-dijo EJ.-Y después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que tenemos que tomarlo en cuenta.

-Mira, todo padre fastidia a las parejas de sus hijas, ese es su trabajo, pero tarde o temprano, lo aceptan.-dijo Victoria.-Ahora, arriesgándome a sonar como grabación, siempre vas por lo que quieres, ¿Por qué es diferente está vez?

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que pasa.-dijo EJ.-Quizá no sea lo correcto.

-EJ, le disparaste a los periodistas en el entierro de tu tía Kate.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Y ahora te importa si es lo correcto?

-Era un momento privado y de dolor.-dijo EJ.-Que la tía Kate haya hecho lo que hizo, no les da el derecho de estar sobre nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero no fue correcto hacerlo-dijo su madre.-Y aun así lo hiciste, no te importo, sencillamente lo hiciste.

-Bien, entendí.-dijo EJ.-Debo ir por lo que quiero y olvidarme de lo que piensen los demás.

-Excelente.-dijo Victoria.-Allison te llevara a casa.

-Había pensado en ir a comer con Stiles.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedo ir?

-Siempre y cuando el chico te deje en la puerta de la casa antes de las 6 de la tarde.-dijo su madre.-Y sí, es mi última palabra.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

-Allison la tiene.-dijo la pelirroja.-Dijo que te esperaría afuera de la escuela para dártela.

-¿Por qué ella la tiene?-pregunto la morena.-Es mi mochila.

-Y ella es tu hermana.-dijo su madre.-Mira, cuando llamaste para decir que le camión se había retrasado, se decidió que ella traería tu mochila, y la decisión de ir por ti fue de último minuto, así que hasta donde ella sabía, no ibas a pasar a la casa.

-Si noto algo raro en mi mochila, voy a matarla.-dijo EJ.-Y es en serio.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?-pregunto su madre mientras detenía el vehículo.-Dijo que te esperaría en tu casillero.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Pero si hoy no regresa a la casa, no es mi culpa.

-La buscare en el bosque.-dijo su madre.-Ve.

-Ok, gracias por el café.-dijo EJ bajando del auto.-Adiós.

-Adiós.-dijo su madre.-Te quiero.

-Te quiero también.-dijo la morena.-Nos vemos más tarde.

Lo único malo que le encontraba a su carácter era que todo el mundo la conocía, así que esquivar a los grupos de chicos que querían hablar con ella, se había ido haciendo fácil, los audífonos en los oídos-estuviera o no escuchando música-, la mirada baja para evitar mirar a nadie-excepto que quisiera buscar a alguien-, literalmente esquivar los grupos de más de 4 personas e ignorar a todos hasta llegar a su destino.

-Por favor, dime que no haz husmeado en mi mochila.-dijo EJ a su hermana.-Porque si lo hiciste, te matare.

-¿Qué guardas en la mochila que no quieres la abra?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué ocultas?

-Más de lo que imaginas.-gruño EJ quitándole la mochila.- ¿No la abriste, verdad?

-Está igual que como cuando la tomé.-dijo Allison.-Al contrario de ti, no voy abriendo mochilas ajenas.

-Stiles me da total acceso a sus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Y estaba buscando algo que el mismo me pidió, así que estaba haciéndolo bajo su autorización.

-¿Eso significa que poder hacerlo?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Con tu autorización?

-Nunca lo verán tus ojos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Algo que tenga que saber sobre el fin de semana? ¿Cómo está Zanne?

-Sigue volviendo loca a mamá.-dijo Allison.-Aunque han cambiado tu cama.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.-Creí que habían dicho que el colchón estaba bien.

-Bueno, tenía unas ligeras rasgadura, muy ligeras.-dijo Allison.-Así que mamá ha dicho que como te empeñas en que Zanne duerma contigo y pronto dejara de ser una cachorra, te ha comprado una cama más grande.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la otra?-pregunto EJ.-Cabíamos con ningún problema, y no es como si en serio duerma mucho.

-Bueno, ahora tu cama ocupa la mitad de la habitación.-dijo Allison.-Pero tu cuarto es grande y estoy segura de que podrás acomodarlo todo.

-¿Qué sacaron?-pregunto EJ.

-Nada.-dijo Allison.-Pero creo que tu pizarra ahora está en el fondo del armario.

-Por supuesto.-dijo la menor.- ¿Por qué no lo adivine?

-Sí, como sea.-dijo Allison.- ¿Podemos hablar por un minuto? Aún faltan como 10 minutos para que inicien las clases, podemos caminar o algo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Allison.-Vamos.

Quiso oponer cierta resistencia, pero sabía que no iba a ganar mucho, así que dejo que su hermana la jalara entre los estudiantes que llegaban o caminaban a sus aulas y la llevara hasta las afueras de las escuela, un lugar en que a pesar del momento en que estaban, tenía alguno que otro estudiante dispuesto a saltarse clases o esperando a sus amigos.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasa?-pregunto EJ.- ¿O sencillamente seguiremos caminando sin decir una palabra?

-¿Siempre tienes la que romper los silencios?-pregunto Allison.- ¿No puedes simplemente dejar que fluya?

-No, no puedo.-dijo EJ.-Y mucho menos cuando alguien me dice que tiene que hablas conmigo y después lo único que hace es caminar a mi lado como si no tuviera un tema de conversación; esto ilógico Ally, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo, si no, déjame ir.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte.-dijo Allison sacando una pequeña bolsita morada de su chaqueta para ofrecérsela.-Toma.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Ábrelo.-dijo Allison.

-Wow, Ally, es hermoso.-dijo la menor al ver los dijes que colgaba del collar de cuero, el primero y más grande, un arco y su flecha; el segundo, tres A.- ¿Para quién es?

-Para ti.-dijo su hermana.-Desde que la tía Kate nos dijo sobre lo que es nuestra familia y demás, pensé en hacerlos.

-¿Hacerlos?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí, hacerlos.-dijo Allison mostrándole su propia gargantilla.-La única diferencia son las letras.

-Las iniciales de la otra.-dijo EJ percatándose de la E, J y la A en su dije.-Esa es la diferencia.

-Quería hacer algo que nosotras dos tuviéramos.-dijo Allison.-Primero pensé en un brazalete, y después en un anillo, pero ninguna de las dos es de usar joyería en las manos, así que no sabía qué hacer, hasta que mamá me sugirió que hiciera un collar, tenía mis dudas, pero al final si lo hice.

-¿Por qué dudaste?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque se lo protectora que eres con tu collar.-dijo Allison.-Por eso lo hice de cuero, así puedes enredártelo en el brazo.

-Es perfecto, gracias.-dijo EJ.- ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué el regalo?

-Una de los problemas fue que hacer, la forma que el dije debería que tener, necesitaba algo que nos uniera a ambas.-continuo Allison ignorando sus preguntas.-Papá sugirió que utilizara el tiro con arco, es algo, aparte de la gimnasia, que nos ha unido, así que lo hice, al final también añadí nuestras iniciales.

-Entiendo esa parte.-dijo EJ.- ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué objetivo tiene que tengamos el collar?

-Somos hermana, EJ, y siempre lo seremos.-dijo Allison.-Quería que tuviera algo que lo representara, que representara que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos hermanas.

-Ally eres mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-No necesito que un dije me lo recuerde.

-Quería que lejos de quien fuera tu familia biológica, lejos de ser quienes somos, lejos de toda esta locura que llamamos familia, lejos de los chicos, lejos de todo, siempre recordemos que somos hermanas.-dijo Allison.-Que siempre recordemos que no importa que, siempre estaremos ahí la una para la otra.

-Pase todo el fin de semana con Scott.-dijo EJ.-Scott me acompaño al congreso está semana e iniciamos algo.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?-pregunto Allison.

-Porque te prometí honestidad.-dijo EJ.-Y porque no merezco esto.

-Eres mi hermana, EJ.-dijo Allison rechazando que le regresara el collar.-Y ningún chico, sea Scott o sea quien sea, va a cambiar eso.

-Allison, estoy diciéndote que me fui con tu ex novio de 3 días, estoy diciéndote que pasamos el fin de semana juntos, estoy diciéndote que estamos en una especie de relación o que al menos vamos a intentarlo.-dijo EJ.-Deberías golpearme, deberías gritarme, no esto.

-¿Qué harías si los papeles fueran al contrario?-pregunto Allison.-Si yo hubiera sido la que me fugue.

-Nada, no dejaría que eso afecte lo nuestro.-dijo EJ.-Tu eres más importante que cualquier otra persona, y si él te escogió a ti, voy a respetarlo.

-Exacto.-dijo Allison.-Eso es exactamente lo que el collar significa, que más que hermanas somos amigas, y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo.

-Aun así.-dijo EJ.-No puedes simplemente aceptarlo.

-Mira, quizá lo mío y lo de Scott no estaba destinado a ser.-dijo Allison.-El corazón de Scott tiene dueña, y quizá no soy la indicada para ocupar su lugar.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Creo que lo sabes.-dijo Allison.-Y creo que en el momento en que descubrí que te había dicho lo que pasaba, lo supe, o incluso antes, cuando ambos se enfrentaron a Peter, solo que no quería saberlo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo EJ.

-Creo que lo tiene.-dijo Allison.-Y creo tu sabes lo que significa.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto EJ al ver que se daba la vuelta.

-Tengo que ir a clase.-dijo Allison.-Te veo en el almuerzo.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!-grito EJ.- ¡No puedes simplemente darte la vuelta y largarte!

-Creo que si puede.-dijo la voz de su primo a su espalda.

-¡Demonios!-grito EJ.-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Decir la verdad?

-Vete al infierno.-dijo EJ mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Podemos hablar por un minuto?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo EJ.- ¿Y sabes porque? Porque tú fuiste el primero que nos mandó al demonio.

-Tú sabes mis razones.-dijo Alexis.-Y estoy tratando de enmendar la situación.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Alexis?-pregunto ella encarándolo.-Solo una.

-Creo que la harás aunque diga que no.-dijo Alexis.-Así que hazla.

-¿Qué harías si Allison, mi papá, yo o cualquier persona que te importe fuera uno de ellos? ¿Fuera mordido y transformado?-pregunto ella.- ¿Nos mataras? ¿Mataras a tu familia?

-El código Argent dice que si eres mordido y la mordida no te mata, tienes que suicidarte.-dijo Alexis.-Tu lo harías.

-¡Que se vaya al demonio el código Argent!-grito EJ.-No creo que nadie se suicide solo porque eso lo dice.

-En realidad, lo hacen.-dijo Alexis.-Está escrito.

-Supongamos que no lo hacemos, digamos que decidimos vivir siendo esas criaturas que tanto disfrutas matar.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nos matarías? ¿Serias capaz de mirarnos a los ojos y disparar?

-No suelo matar de esa manera.-observo el.-Prefiero…

-No me importa que prefieras.-dijo ella.-Solo responde la pregunta, ¿nos matarías? ¿A tu propia familia?

-EJ, vamos.-dijo él.-Es solo una situación imaginaria.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto ella.-Por un momento, se honesto contigo mismos y responde.

-EJ…-empezó él.

-Sí, lo sospeche.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quieres hablar? Ven cuando venzas a todos tus malditos demonios y dejes de ser un idiota; soy como soy y no voy a cambiar porque un estúpido adolescente y un loco anciano, lo quieren; así que es mejor que dejemos por la paz.

-Vamos, EJ.-pidió Alexis.-No puedo hacer eso.

-Aparentemente si puedo.-dijo EJ.-Adiós Alexis.

-Maldición.-musito Alexis al ver a la morena alejarse.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-pregunto una voz masculina bastante conocida.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que fastidiarme la existencia?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te buscaba a tu?-pregunto Jackson.-EJ es una chica hermosa, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por meterse entre sus piernas.

-¿Es una provocación?-pregunto Alexis.-Porque no funcionara.

-Es una verdad.-dijo el rubio.-Le duela a quien le duela.

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?-pregunto Alexis.-Porque no tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar contigo.

-No todavía.-corrigió Jackson.-Pero pronto lo tendrás, y querrás lidiar conmigo.

-¿Qué parte de "no" fue la que no entendiste?-pregunto Alexis.-No estoy interesado.

-¿Y entonces porque me diste tu número de teléfono?-pregunto Jackson.-De hecho insististe en que lo tuviera.

-Fue un error.-dijo Alexis.-Un error que no volveré a comentar.

-No lo creo.-dijo Jackson.-Creo que eres solo un chico asustado que intenta mantener una farsa de idiota y frialdad, pero pronto va a caer.

-¿Igual que tú?-pregunto el castaño.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común.-dijo Jackson.-La única diferencia, es que se lo que quiero.

-No me digas.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Ese sería yo?

-Quiero dejar algo claro.-dijo Jackson.-Siempre consigo lo que quiero, como lo quiero y cuando lo quiero.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.

-Así que quizá no lo quiera ahora, pero lo querré.-dijo Jackson.-Y lo tendré.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tengo voz y voto, verdad?-pregunto Alexis.-Tu no tomas decisiones por mí.

-No te preocupes, tú también vas a querer.-dijo el rubio.-Rogaras por tenerlo.

-Paso.-dijo Alexis.

-Siempre. Obtengo. Lo. Que. Quiero.-dijo Jackson separando cada palabra.-Recuérdalo.

-Sí, y tú estás loco.-dijo Alexis.-Adiós Jackson.

Y tras decir eso, se alejó negándose a seguir escuchando al rubio, si le preguntaban diría que iba a perseguir a EJ, sin embargo la verdad era que quería alejarse de Jackson antes de cometer una locura.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Odiaba las mentiras y su madre lo sabía, así que algo le dijo que no fue simple suerte que su madre le otorgara un permiso para llegar tarde a clase, en primer lugar, porque no creía en la suerte, en segundo lugar, porque era imposible que su madre hiciera eso tras todo lo que sucedió el viernes; y en tercer lugar, pero no menos importante, le había dicho a su madre que llegaría directo a la escuela, así que, ¿Por qué le dejaría una nota diciéndole que había hablado a la escuela y que tenía permiso de faltar a las tres primeras horas de clase?

-Amigo, ¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto Stiles acorralándolo contra su casillero.-Te fuiste casi una semana.

-Sí, necesitaba tiempo.-dijo Scott.-Pero ahora estoy bien, he vuelto.

-¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?-pregunto su amigo.-Te llame como 200 veces y te envié como 1000 mensajes.

-Lo siento, rompí mi celular.-dijo Scott.-Lo recupere el viernes, pero trate de permanecer desconectado, al menos hasta el momento de regresar a la realidad.

-Eso significa que tuviste todo el fin de semana y la mitad de la mañana para responderme.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Tenía mi atención puesta en otra cosa.-dijo Scott.-Y está mañana fui al hospital, quise hablar con mi mamá, pero no quiso atenderme, dijo que disfrutara el permiso y dejara de quejarme.

-¿Por qué fuiste con tu mamá?-pregunto Stiles.-Di te dio el permiso, acéptalo.

-Le dije que llegaría directo a la escuela, la decisión de ir a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, fue una decisión de último minuto.-dijo Scott.-Y ya falte más de tres días, ¿Por qué accedería a dejarme faltar más tiempo?

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que paso hace casi 7 años?-pregunto Stiles.-Desapareciste, al parecer eres bueno volviéndote invisible.

-Bueno, soy bueno pasando desapercibido.-dijo Scott.-Pero ese no es el punto Stiles, creo que está ocultándome algo.

-¿Qué puede ocultarte?-pregunto Stiles.-Es tu mamá, nuestros padres nos ocultan cosas todo el tiempo.

-Lo que sea que me está ocultando no es algo que deba ocultarme.-dijo Scott.-Y no preguntes, porque no sé qué es, y eso es lo que más me molesta, no saber que oculta.

-Te molesta que no tienes el control de la situación.-dijo Stiles.-Es Mamalissa quien controla la situación, no tú, y eso es lo que te está fastidiando tu existencia.

-Si requiere mi ayuda, tengo que saber que pasa.-dijo Scott.-No puedo ayudarla, si no me dice.

-Scott, no tienes que salvar a todo el mundo.-dijo el castaño.-Eres un adolescente, enfócate en eso, no en ser Superman.

-No soy Superman.-dijo Scott.-Y ella es mi mamá, es todo lo que tengo.

-Gracias.-dijo Stiles.-Estoy bien con eso.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.-dijo Scott.-Tras perder a Lia, no puedo perder a nadie más, ni a ti ni a mi mamá ni a Papalinski ni a nadie.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Stiles.-Pero, si no puedes perder a nadie, ¿Qué paso con Allison? ¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Porque seguí tu consejo de dejar de huir de lo que siento.-dijo Scott.-Creo que he encontrado a alguien más, alguien que creo me hará ser mejor.

-¿EJ?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿En serio dejaste a Allison para intentarlo con su hermana?

-Tú mismo dijiste que dejara de mentirle.-dijo el lobo.- ¿Ahora me riñes porque seguí tu consejo?

-No estoy riñéndote, solo estoy confundido.-dijo Stiles.-Hace una semana no parecías tener ninguna intención de admitir lo que sentías, y ahora, rompes con Allison y te refugias con su hermana.

-No tenía planeado que pasara.-dijo Scott.-Simplemente paso.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-pregunto Stiles.

-El viernes fue a buscarme.-dijo Scott.-EJ encontró el muelle.

-¿"El muelle"?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿El que el padre de Jules construyo para ustedes?

-Dijo que solo siguió sus instintos.-dijo Scott.-Nadie sabía de ese muelle, nadie.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo conozco.-dijo Stiles.-Entonces, ella fue al muelle, te encontró, ¿y que paso?

-Justo lo que te estás imaginando.-dijo Scott.-Dos veces.

-¿Dos veces?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron en ese muelle?

-Casi toda la tarde.-dijo Scott.-Hasta que ella tuvo que irse para tomar el autobús.

-¿Tomar el autobús?-pregunto el castaño.-Comento algo de eso antes de irse, ¿A dónde fue?

-A las Vegas.-dijo Scott.-Tenia un congreso de gimnasia o algo así.

-Por favor, dime que no te fuiste con ella a las Vegas.-dijo Stiles.

-Ella me invito.-dijo Scott.-Ambos pensamos que sería una buena forma de aclarar lo que sentíamos.

-Scott, no sé en qué mundo vives, pero en mi mundo no haces esto.-dijo Stiles.-En mi mundo, no rompes con alguien y solo tres días después te vas a Las Vegas con su hermana.

-Sabes que solo existe un mundo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Scott.-Al menos solo existe uno en el que podemos vivir.

-Scott, lo que tu hiciste no se hace.-dijo Stiles.-EJ es hermana de Allison, y acabas de romper con ella.

-Stiles, te estoy diciendo que todo este tiempo tuviste razón.-dijo Scott.-Desde el primer momento en que vi a EJ mi relación con Allison se fue a pique,

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Llevas semanas negando que sintieras atracción alguna por EJ, ¿ahora duermes con ella?

-Me canse de negarlo.-dijo Scott.-Ahora, dime, ¿qué me perdí? ¿Paso algo interesante mientras estuve fuera?

-¿A parte del hecho de que toda la maldita ciudad estuvo buscándote?-pregunto Stiles.-No.

-EJ comento que Papalinski había venido a preguntar por mí.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué tan enojado está? El viernes no se mostró contento por lo que hice.

-¿Por qué viste a mi papá?-pregunto el castaño.

-Estaba en la casa cuando pase a recoger mis cosas.-dijo Scott.-Estaba ahí con mi mama y Mia.

-¿Quién es Mia?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Amelia Beckett?-pregunto Scott.-La nueva psicóloga y madre de Kip.

-¿La Dra. B?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Qué hacía en tu casa? ¿Y desde cuando la llamas Mia?

-No tengo idea, solo estaba ahí.-dijo Scott.-Y la llamo Mia porque ese es su nombre.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que debas decirme?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Algo que deba saber?

-Conocí a Elena.-dijo Scott.-Y su hermano gemelo.

-¿Elena?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cual Elena?

-¿La amiga de EJ que es una mujer coyote?-sugirió Scott.- ¿Esa Elena?

-Claro.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Dónde la conociste?

-Ella y Falex nos encontraron en las Vegas.-dijo Scott.-Pasamos un tiempo con ellos.

-¿Falex?-pregunto Stiles.

-El hermano gemelo de EJ.-dijo el latino.-Aparentemente se olvidó mencionar esa parte debido a que cuando mencionas a Elena, él está incluido.

-¿Y?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Algo interesante?

-No, necesariamente.-dijo Scott distraídamente.- ¿Te molesta si nos vemos en el comedor? Quiero hablar con alguien.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Stiles al ver el objetivo de su amigo.- ¿Eres capaz de hablar con ella sin empeorarlo?

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Pero debo intentarlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Solo recuerda que ella no te conoce como nosotros, y que tiene sentimientos.

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?-pregunto Scott.

-El consejo que necesitas.-dijo Stiles.-Es una persona, Scotty, y las personas tienen sentimientos y pueden resultar heridos si dices o haces algo, así que ten cuidado, porque si no lo tienes, en vez de arreglarlo, lo empeoraras, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-asintio algo confundido Scott.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Solo trata de no ser tan Scott.-dijo Stiles.-O finge por un momento que Allison es Jules y no quieres herirla.

-Pero Allison no es Lia.-dijo Scott.-No puedo fingir que lo es cuando no lo es.

-Olvida que dije eso.-pidio Stiles.-Solo no seas un idiota con ella.

-Lo intentare.-dijo Scott.-Nos vemos en el comedor.

Tratando de encontrar un sentido a las palabras de su amigo, corrió hacia las dos personas entre las que se encontraba la persona con la quería hablar, si quería hacer las cosas bien, debeira dejar las cosas claras con ella.

-¡Allison!-llamo Scott haciendo que las dos chicas se detuvieran.

-Scott.-saludo ella.- ¿Que necesitas?

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto él.-A solas.

-Iré a buscar a EJ.-dijo Lydia.-A lo mejor está en el comedor.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott.-A las dos.

-Sí, como sea.-dijo Lydia.-Los veo en un rato.

-Solo vete.-dijo Allison.-Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya está lo suficientemente lejos.-dijo Allison.

-Mira, esto no es fácil para mí.-dijo Scott.-Asumo que para ti tampoco, pero necesitamos hablar de esto.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?-pregunto ella.- ¿De qué rompiste conmigo? ¿O que te fugaste con mi hermana a las Vegas?

-Hablo contigo.-dijo Scott.-Debí saberlo.

-Es mi hermana Scott, por supuesto que hablo conmigo.-dijo Allison.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Mira me conoces.-dijo el.-No soy muy bueno expresándome.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto ella.-No lo creo Scott, no creo conocerte.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto el.-No debí actuar como lo hice, no debí decir lo que dije.

-Aun así lo hiciste.-dijo Allison.-Y besaste a mi hermana solo 5 minutos después de hacerlo.

-Creo que comienzo a entender esto.-dijo él.- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No voy a desperdiciar mis palabras contigo Scott.-dijo Allison.-Creo que has dejado bastante claro que no te importa lo piense o sienta.

-¿Quieres odiarme? Ódiame. ¿No quieres perdonarme? No lo hagas.-dijo Scott.-No me importa si las cosas entre nosotros no se arreglan, no te estoy pidiendo que si quieras vuelvas a considerarme tu amigo.

-Si no estás aquí para eso, ¿qué quieres Scott?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué me detienes a mitad del pasillo? Porque creo que has dejado bastante claro que no confías en ni y que no me quieres cerca.

-Gracias a tu tía Kate, lo único bueno en mi vida, lo único que me hacía levantarme cada mañana, lo único por lo que valía la pena pelear, se fue.-dijo Scott.-Cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que siempre voy a amarla, pero también me di cuenta de que puedo y debo seguir adelante.

-Ya dijiste eso.-dijo Allison.-Cuando también dijiste que era tu oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

-Me equivoque, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito que nadie me lo diga.-dijo Scott.-Estaba decido a ignorar lo que sentía por EJ, sabía que si le prestaba atención, ella era la única que realmente podía superar las barreras que impongo.

-Entonces decidiste dejar de ignorarlo.-dijo ella.-Y te diste cuenta de que la amas más de lo que me amas a mí.

-Nunca te amé Allison.-dijo Scott.-No al menos como debería.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto ella.

-Te quiero Allison, y mucho.-dijo Scott.-Pero no creo que haya llegado a amarte, no al menos como un hombre debe amar a su pareja.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto.-dijo Allison.-Quizá cuando dejes de ser un idiota, podamos hablar.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, no me conoces.-dijo Scott.-Soy demasiado directo y no me importa si mis palabras hieren o no; siempre voy a decir la verdad no importa qué, si haces la pregunta correcta, obtendrás la respuesta que quieres; me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, pero no quiero ni tengo el tiempo para tratar de entender porque sucede; soy un idiota, lo he sido desde que recuerdo, y no voy a cambiar.

-¿Así que está es tu verdadera personalidad?-pregunto ella.- ¿Escondías esto tras esa torpeza?

-Supongo, aunque no fingía, soy torpe para relacionarme, como ya dije, no quiero entender mí alrededor, eso incluye que no me interesa hacer amigos o relacionarme.-dijo Scott.-El punto es el siguiente, no me importa si quieren hacerme daño, no me importa si me lo hacen, me importa que le hagan daño a la gente que me importa.

-¿Por qué le haría daño a EJ?-pregunto Allison.-Es mi hermana.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, Allison.-dijo Scott.-Ella ya perdió todo una vez, y no quiero que por mi pierda algo.

-¿Crees que voy a dejarla por ti?-pregunto ella.-Ella es mucho más importante que tú.

-Entonces pruébalo.-dijo Scott.-Como ya te dije, no me importa si me odias o si no me perdonas, pero quiero que por ella, por EJ, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz, ella no merece estar en medio de nuestras diferencias.

-¿Quieres que por EJ finja que te soporto?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Qué no tengo ningún problema contigo?

-O con que estemos juntos.-dijo Scott.-Y solo frente a EJ, no te voy a pedir más.

-Gracias, eres muy considerado.-dijo ella.-Sea como sea, tienes razón, EJ merece ser feliz, y eres la primera persona que consigue acercarse, así que supongo que ella cree que vales la pena, así que lo hare.

-Genial.-dijo Scott.-Gracias.

-Ahora, dejemos algo claro, Scott.-dijo Allison.-No eres al único al que le importa EJ, es mi hermana menor y como dijiste, ya ha perdido demasiado, así que no dejare que la dañen.

-No es mi intención hacerlo.-dijo él.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Porque si le rompes el corazón, te matare, ¿lo entiendes?

-Más claro ni el agua.-dijo él.

-Un placer hablar contigo.-dijo ella.-Adiós Scott.

-Adiós Allison.-dijo él.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

Llegar al almuerzo sin tener que enfrentar a Stiles fue todo un golpe de suerte, bien podría ser porque el chico estaba más preocupado por encontrar a su mejor amigo, o que definitivamente ella era bastante buena para evitarlo, cosa que no podía hacer, no con todo el mundo mirando sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a las Vegas con Scott?-pregunto Stiles dejando caer su bandeja a su lado.

-¿Acabas de quitar a alguien de la fila?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué?

-Para evitar que huyas.-dijo él.- ¿Responderás la pregunta?

-¿Por qué huiría?-pregunto ella.-Voy a tomar mi almuerzo.

-No cambies de tema.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Por qué fuiste con Scott a las Vegas?

-Porque lo necesitábamos.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Creí que querías que nosotros termináramos con lo que tú llamaste "tensión sexual acumulada" y "una patética negación de lo que todos los demás saben".

-Lo quería.-dijo Stiles.-Pero no 2 días después de que rompiera con tu hermana.

-3 días.-dijo EJ.-Fueron 3 días, no 2.

-¡No me importa!-dijo Stiles.-El punto es, acababa de romper con tu hermana, ¿Por qué te fuiste con él a las Vegas?

-Porque tenía que ir a las Vegas y tenía un boleto disponible.-dijo EJ.-Lo invite así de sencillo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.-Solo 3 días atrás había roto con tu hermana.

-Necesitaba distraerse.-dijo ella.-Y necesitábamos hablar de lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Es tu mejor amigo, sé que te lo dijo.-dijo ella.-Tuvimos… ¿Por qué demonios hueles así?

-¿Huelo cómo?-pregunto él.

-Cómo si hubieras tenido sexo con alguien.-dijo EJ.- ¿Tuviste sexo con alguien?

-No he tenido sexo con nadie.-dijo Stiles.-Así que deja de olerme.

-È l'odore come se Derek ha fatto sesso con te. E io a calci in culo, gli ho detto di stare lontano da te. Farò in modo di riempire la parte posteriore di aconito, forse in modo che comincia a prendere in considerazione, o forse solo bisogno di colpirlo in testa fino a quando ci si rende conto che sono sul serio e che entrare in questo grande testa che deve non più vicino essere Stiles. (Hueles como si Derek hubiera tenido sexo contigo. Y le voy a patear el trasero, le dije que se mantuviera alejado de ti. Me asegurare de llenarle el trasero de acónito, quizá así comienza a tomarme en cuenta, o quizá simplemente deba golpearlo en la cabeza hasta que se dé cuenta que voy en serio y que se le meta en esa gran cabeza que tiene que no se debe acercar a Stiles.)-musito ella tomando su bandeja y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde ya los esperaban Lydia, Kip e Isaac.- Forse il modo migliore per tenere lontano gravi la morte alfa, come lui potrebbe uccidere senza destare sospetti? Forse se prendo qualche arma zia Kate o dire il nonno. O forse solo prendo il mio arco, alcune frecce fare il bagno in aconito e il fuoco contro di lui. Nella foresta, sì, nella foresta, perché poi non ci sarà nessuno che possa rescartalo o possono avere abbastanza energia per camminare lungo la strada o addirittura da qualche parte ... (Quizá la mejor manera de mantener al alfa lejos seria la muerte, ¿cómo podría matarlo sin levantar sospechas? Quizá si tomo algún arma de la tía Kate o le digo al abuelo. O quizá simplemente debo de tomar mi arco, bañar unas cuantas flechas en acónito y dispararla contra él. En el bosque, sí, en el bosque, porque así no habrá nadie que pueda rescatarlo ni podrá tener suficiente energía para caminar hasta la carretera o hasta a algún lugar...)

-¿EJ?-pregunto Lydia al verla seguir musitando en voz baja.-Stiles, ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Creo que la descompuse.-dijo Stiles.-Y sin saberlo.

-¿Es italiano?-pregunto Isaac.

-¿Tengo cara de saber?-pregunto Stiles.-Solamente comenzó a hablarlo, y creo que no es nada bonito.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?-pregunto Lydia.-Tu lo hiciste, tu arreglara.

-No sé qué hice para que hiciera eso.-dijo Stiles.-Yo solo estaba platicando con ella e intentando hacer que me dijera que demonios estaba pasando.

-Necesitamos a Allison.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Por qué no vas por ella?

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Stiles.-Es tu amiga.

-Porque está con tu mejor amigo.-dijo Lydia.-Y no estoy segura de que quiero verlo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿No has pensado que tu problema con Scott eres tú?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué Scott rompió con Allison, entendí lo suficiente para saber que tiene algo que ver con Jules.-dijo Stiles.-Así qué, ¿la razón por la que no quieres ver a Scott es porque te recuerda que ya tenías una mejor amiga y la estás olvidando?

-Retira lo que has dicho.-dijo Lydia poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás dándome la razón?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Acaso no sabes que Jules está muerta? Ella no va a volver Lydia, ni va a ser suplantada por Allison, y lo sabes.

-Cállate Stiles.-dijo Isaac.-Solo cállate.

-No, Jules está muerta y nada va a cambiar eso.-dijo Stiles.-Es hora de seguir adelante, ella no va a entrar por esa puerta y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que está viva?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué tal si te dijo que está más cerca de lo que crees?

-Te diría que estas mintiendo.-dijo Stiles.-Que yo sepa, nadie vuelve de la muerte.

-Quizá nunca estuvo muerta.-dijo Kip.-Quizá solo estuvo lejos.

-Jules no nos hubiera dejado.-dijo Stiles.-Y creo que todos los que la conocimos sabe eso.

-Quizá no sabe que nos dejó.-dijo Kip.-Fue forzada por las circunstancias.

-¿Estás diciendo que sus padres la obligaron?-pregunto Stiles.-No creo que hayas llegado a conocerla, ella no era fácilmente manipulable, hubiera encontrado la manera de quedarse con nosotros.

-Dije circunstancias.-dijo Kip.-No mencione cual.

-Sí fuera así, ¿Por qué nuestros padres nos dijeron que estaba muerta?-pregunto Stiles.-Con decir la verdad bastaría.

-Quizá querían ahorrarles dolor.-dijo Kip.

-Sí, no lo compro.-dijo Stiles.-Inténtalo nuevamente.

-¿Qué tiene que intentar nuevamente?-pregunto Scott sentándose a su lado.

-Nada.-dijeron Isaac y Lydia rápidamente.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto Scott confundido.

-Kip estaba intentando convencerme de que Jules podría estar viva.-dijo Stiles.-Y que nos abandonó debido a las circunstancias.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Scott.-Porque conozco a Lia, y ella no haría eso.

-Es justo lo que le dije.-dijo Stiles.-Ella se hubiera quedado con uno de nosotros, pero no se iría.

-Quizá Kip quiere que le rompan un par de huesos.-dijo Scott.-Pero solo quizá.

-¿Quién lo haría?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Tú?

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-pregunto Scott.-Veremos quién gana.

-¿Pueden bajar sus pistolas y decirme que le paso a EJ?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Quién la hizo enojar?

-Stiles.-dijeron Lydia, Kip e Isaac al mismo tiempo.

-No la hice enojar.-dijo Stiles.-Estábamos hablando, me pregunto algo que yo negué y después comenzó a hablar en eso.

-Italiano.-dijo Allison.-Cuando realmente se enoja suele hablar en otros idiomas, regularmente recurre al italiano, no pregunte, no sé porque.

-¿Cómo la recuperas?-pregunto Lydia.

-Regularmente dejamos que lo haga hasta que se tranquiliza.-dijo Allison.-Las otras veces, bueno, solemos tocarla o gritar para que reaccione.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Lo haces?

-Paso, la quiero, pero no me gusta meterme cuando esta en su estado balbuceante.-dijo Allison.- ¿Por qué no lo hace Scott?

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el aludido.-No hice nada.

-¿No hiciste nada?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿En serio?

-Nada que te afecte.-dijo Scott.-O afecte al resto.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias, pero ya lo sabía.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque si alguien no lo hace, terminara tirando la comida antes de que pueda alimentarse-dijo Allison.-Así que hazlo, tómale la mano o algo, te juro que lo notara enseguida.

-No lo quieres hacer, ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz a lado de Scott.- ¿Te parece bien si yo lo hago?

-¡Falex!-exclamo Scott viendo al chico.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trayéndola de regreso.-respondió el chico quitándole a EJ la bandeja de las manos.-Créeme, también funciona.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto EJ levantando la mirada contra el que interrumpió sus balbuceos.

-Lo siento, balbuceabas y como Sirena dijo que viniera y evitara que probaras comida, bueno me pereció correcto hacer esto.-dijo Falex.- ¿Tengo que correr?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto EJ.

-Ya lo dije.-dijo Falex.-Sirena me envió a que evitara que comieras.

-Me refiero en Beacon Hills.-dijo EJ.-Y el comedor del instituto.

-Soy nuevo estudiante.-dijo Falex.-Quiero decir, somos nuevos estudiantes, Elena está con Sirena.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Nos mudamos a Beacon Hills.-dijo Falex.-Larga historia.

-¿Por qué no la resumes?-pregunto EJ.

-Sirena se mudó hace un par de meses, es la nueva forense.-dijo Falex.-Cuando nuestros padres murieron, pasó a ser nuestra tutora, así que nos tuvimos que mudar.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Y no se les pasó por la cabeza decirme?

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa.-dijo él.- ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Qué tal si te doy un puñetazo?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?-pregunto Falex.

-Dame mi almuerzo y quizá lo haga.-dijo EJ.-Pero ten en cuenta que dije quizá.

-No puedo.-dijo Falex.-No puedes comer hasta que Sirena venga.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-¿Tengo cara de entender a cualquiera de mis hermanas?-pregunto Falex.-Sirena vive en un mundo en que yo no estoy invitado.

-Siento interrumpir.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Sirena?

-Mi hermana mayor.-dijo Falex.

-Deduje eso.-dijo Stiles.-Pero, ¿Sirena?

-Havfrue.-dijo Falex.-Es como se traduce Sirena al danés, ella nació en Dinamarca, así se podría decir que es un nombre exótico.

-¿Lo mismo pasa con Falex?-pregunto Isaac.

-Frederik Alexander.-dijo el chico.-Mi hermana gemela me nombro Falex en un intento de decir ambos nombre, así que decidieron llamarme de esa manera.

-Sí, gracias por aclarar.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué no puedo mover?

-No lo sé.-dijo Falex.-Solo sé que debo impedir que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Puedes ir a preguntarle?

-No.-dijo Falex.-Está hablando con tu papá, y algo en el me hace tenerle miedo.

-¿Con papá?-pregunto Allison.

-Rubio, ojos grises, entre 1.75 y 1.80 metro de estatura, expresión algo seria e irónicamente asustada o decepcionada, como si ocultara algo.-dijo Falex.-Ella lo llamo Chris.

-Definitivamente es nuestro padre.-dijo Allison.- ¿Cómo se conocen?

-Es la primera vez que lo veo.-dijo Falex.-Creo que tiene algo que ver con el padre de sus hijos.

-¿De los gemelos maravilla?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Él los conoce?

-Eso creo.-dijo Falex.-Sirena desde que nacieron los niños se ha mantenido al margen de nuestra familia, vive su propia vida.

-Genial.-dijo Allison.- ¿Dónde están exactamente?

-No deben de tardar.-dijo Falex.-Estaban discutiendo algo sobre algo que Sirena iba a hacer.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que yo no pueda comer?-pregunto EJ.-Tengo hambre, y lo único que tengo en el estómago desde la de la mañana es un café.

-Lo siento.-dijo Falex.-Pero supongo que puedes preguntarles a ambos.

-Quiero comer.-dijo EJ.

-Lo siento.-dijo Falex alejando la bandeja del alcance de mis manos.

-Frederik, estoy hablando en serio.-dijo EJ.-Quiero la bandeja.

-Quizá más tarde.-dijo Chris tomando la bandeja de las manos de Falex.-Ahora necesito que no comas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Sirena.-dijo Chris.-Por favor.

-¿Seguros que quieres hacerlo aquí?-pregunto la castaña.

-Es la única manera que no correrá.-asintió el rubio.-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sirena.- EJ, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste o bebiste?

-Está mañana cuando mi mama me recogió en la central de autobuses.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué importa?

-Eso implica unas dos o tres horas.-dijo Chris.- ¿Es suficiente?

-Sí.-dijo Sirena.-EJ, necesito que hablas la boca, necesito tomar unas muestras.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la morena mirando a su padre.- ¿De qué se trata esto?

-El procedimiento es sencillo e indoloro.-dijo Sirena.-Solo abre la boca y yo hare el resto.

-¿Estás haciéndome una prueba de ADN?-pregunto EJ al ver los bastoncillos de algodón que tenía en sus manos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien ha contactado contigo? ¿Quieren hacer algo? ¿Quiénes son? No, espera, no me digas quienes son, no quiero saberlo, y no quiero verlos, así que olvídalo.

-¡Emma!-la llamo Chris tomándola de los hombros.-Existe una posibilidad de que hayamos encontrado a tu familia, queremos descartarlo o confirmarlo según sea el caso.

-No quiero saberlo.-dijo EJ.-No quiero saber nada de ellos, no los necesito.

-Lo sé, por eso no voy a forzarte a ver los resultados o a entablar una relación con ellos.-dijo Chris.-Pero necesito que dejes que Sirena tome la muestra, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto EJ.-No quiero saberlo, prométeme que no me lo dirán ni me forzaran a ir con ellos.

-Nadie te va a alejar de nosotros.-dijo Chris.-Ahora, abre la boca y deja que Sirena haga su trabajo.

Para sorpresa de todos, a pesar de la resistencia inicial, EJ dejo que la mujer tomara las muestras, sin embargo cuando las guardaba y le daba indicaciones sobre los resultados, se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a todos sorprendido.

-Yo iré.-dijo Elena poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que es un ataque de pánico.-dijo Chris.-Es mejor que yo vaya.

-Con todo respeto, fue usted el que lo provoco.-dijo Elena antes de seguir la dirección que siguió la morena.

-Te dije que era mala idea.-dijo Sirena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo obtendrás los resultados?-pregunto Chris.

-En cuanto tenga con que compararlos.-dijo Sirena.-Si me dijeras a quien le tengo que tomar la muestra, podría hacerlo más rápido.

-¿Puedes comprarla con más de una muestra?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sí.-dijo Sirena.-Pero entre más cercano sea el parentesco, mayor posibilidades de una correcta identificación.

-¿Traes para tomar otra?-pregunto Chris.

-Asumí que tendrías aquí a la otra persona.-dijo Sirena.- ¿La tienes?

-No, pero tengo a otra.-dijo Chris.-Tómale una muestra a Kip.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio al oír su nombre.- ¿Disculpen?

-Necesito la autorización de sus padres o tutores.-dijo Sirena.-Sabes que…

-Kip es mayor de edad desde noviembre, y si quieres autorización de uno de sus padres, la tienes.-dijo Chris.-Toma la muestra.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kip.- ¿No tengo voz en esto?

-Si quieres recuperar a tu prima, no.-dijo Chris.-Abre la boca y deja que Sirena trabaje.

-Claro.-dijo Kip.-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Su prima?-pregunto Scott.- ¿De que me perdí?

-Nada.-dijo Lydia.

-Creo que es algo.-dijo Scott.-Kip es el primo de Derek, eso se reduce a que es el primo de…

-¡¿Elena?!-pregunto Falex al ver acercarse a su hermana.

-EJ necesita a Scott.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, lo empezamos a controlar, pero ella perdió el control.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Scott poniéndose de pie.

-Dijo algo de lacrosse.-dijo Elena.-Y que fueras solo.

-Sí, vale.-dijo Scott.-Gracias por avisarme.

-¿Es su ancla?-pregunto Elena al ver al moreno alejarse.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Allison.-Solo sabemos que logra distraerla y tranquilizarla.

-Interesante.-dijo Elena.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	34. Capítulo 31: Argent

**Hola!**

 **Lo siento, se que tarde demasiado, y ya nos les voy a decir cuando subo porque siempre digo algo y siempre tardo más de lo que digo, así que mejor ya sencillamente subiré el capitulo. (Espero antes del fin de semana subir el siguiente, pero como mi hermano se va a casar, estamos un tanto estresados en estos momentos).**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Argent**

-¿Qué hay de este?-pregunto Kip levantando el libro.

-¿ _"El juego de Ender."?_ -pregunto Lydia.-No estoy segura.

-Entonces dame un poco de ayuda.-pidió el chico.-Si he intercambiado 100 palabras con EJ es mucho, ella no quiere hablarme.

-Después de avergonzarla frente a toda la clase, es normal.-dijo Lydia.-Y sí, Allison me lo dijo.

-Ella empezó.-dijo Kip.-Y solo quería ver qué tan cierto era que se parecía a Anna.

-Bueno, creo que tienes tu respuesta.-dijo Lydia.-A Anna tampoco le gustaba que jugaran con ella.

-Solo ayúdame Lydia.-rogo Kip.-Ahora que sabemos que es Anna, quiero empezar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir cómprala con un libro?-pregunto Lydia.

-¡Rojita!-advirtió el chico.-Solo ayúdame y deja de sacar conclusiones.

Si las miradas mataran, estaría muchos metros debajo de la tierra, por la mirada que le dirigió la pelirroja pensó que se iría y lo dejaría en la librería, pero lo único que hizo fue caminar hacia otros estantes instándolo a que la siguiera, esperar a que Lydia estuviera disponible no era una buena manera de pasar su tarde, pero si quería como había dicho el padre de EJ, recuperar a su prima, tendría que invertir todos sus esfuerzos en hacerlo.

-Tienes suerte que también quiera recupera.-dijo Lydia.-De otra manera, ya estaría lejos de la tienda.

-Que afortunado.-dijo Kip pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Pero seamos honestos, estás aquí, porque estás celosa, así que estás pensando en comprarla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lydia.- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Cuando le realizaron la prueba de ADN y ella salió corriendo, la otra pelirroja la consoló.-dijo Kip.- ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Elena? ¿La cuál si escuche bien es su mejor amiga?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que este celosa?-pregunto ella.-Puede tener otras mejores amigas.

-Lo sé, tú también tienes a Allison.-dijo Kip.-Pero eso no es lo que te molesto, lo que te molesto es que ella fue la que corrió tras ella, y EJ la acepto, a pesar de que fingiste que no lo viste, sé que viste cuando incluso le permitió abrazarla. Si tú hubieras hecho eso, correr tras ella, te habría rechazado y alejado en el mismo instante, pero no con ella, EJ confía en Elena, le duela a quien le duela.

-Yo debería haber sido Elena, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Lydia.-Desde que estábamos en primer año soy su mejor amiga, cuando peleaba con Scott o cualquiera de los chicos, venía a mí, yo debería estar apoyándola, no Elena.

-Ahí está la raíz del problema.-dijo él.-Estás celosa.

-¿Qué si lo estoy?-pregunto ella.-Presióname y me largare.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él levantando las manos.- ¿Me ayudaras?

-Tienes suerte, esta mañana hable con Allison, le comente que quería regalarle algo y le pedí que me diera algunos consejos.-dijo Lydia.-Sugerí que vendría a la librería y ella me dio algunos consejos para escoger un buen libro para EJ.

-¿Por qué hablaste con Allison?-pregunto Kip.-Creí que EJ es tu amiga.

-Es mi amiga, pero eso no ayuda a que se abra conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja.-EJ es un tanto reservada, no le gusta dar información de sí misma.

-Pero eres su amiga y pasas tiempo con ella.-dijo Kip.-Quero decir, ¿no deberías de notar ciertas cosas?

-EJ es un tanto reservada en muchas cosas.-dijo ella.-Al igual que Anna, nunca muestra más de lo que quiere que veas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Qué te dijo Allison?

-Dijo que cualquier libro le gusta, que en eso no tiene un gusto definido, nunca quedaras mal con un libro.-dijo ella.-Pero que últimamente le están interesando libros históricos o de época.

-¿Cómo enciclopedias?-pregunto el rubio.

-Más bien como _"Canción de fuego y hielo"_.-dijo Lydia.-O quizá incluso algo de los hermanos Blontë.

-¿Quién son los hermanos Blontë?-pregunto él.

-¿No sabes quién es Emily Blontë?-pregunto ella.

-No suelo fijarme mucho en autores.-dijo Kip.-Cuando leo, me fijo en el contenido y quizá en el título, pero no me fijo en quien lo escribió.

-¿Te suena Cumbres Borrascosas?-pregunto ella.- ¿O quizá Jane Eyre?

-Creo que el libro favorito de mi mamá es Cumbres Borrascosas.-dijo él.-O al menos eso dice mi papá, ya que en su cumpleaños número 25 le envió el libro, creo que era una nueva edición o algo, porque mamá dijo que era especial.

-Realmente eres un excelente hijo.-ironizo Lydia.-Como sea, el punto es que tienes que elegir un libro con esas características y listo, tienes tu regalo.

-¿Cómo sé que será nuevo para ella?-pregunto él.-Quizá se lo han regalado.

-Tendrás que arriesgarte.-dijo ella.-Allison no me dijo que libros tiene, solo me dijo que a parte de unos cuantos clásicos, no tiene mucho.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él chico.- ¿Qué tal _"Orgullo y prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen? ¿Suficiente época?

-Puede ser.-dijo ella.-Pero es un clásico, así que lo más seguro es que ya lo tenga.

-¿En serio?-pregunto él.-EJ no luce como alguien que lee novelas románticas.

-Quizá su madre o su padre se lo regalo.-dijo ella.

-Bien.-dijo Kip.- ¿Me ayudaras a escogerlo, verdad?

-Nop.-dijo ella.-Es tu prima, escógelo tú mismo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Lydia.-dijo Kip.-En serio el aprecio.

-Me lo agradecerás cuando tengas que hacerlo.-dijo Lydia.-Créeme, no quieres que yo lo escoja.

-Si quiero.-dijo él.-No sé qué hacer, no presto atención a esos detalles, una de las pocas cosas que mi padre me enseño es precisamente esa, poner atención, pero una cosa es en teoría a otra muy diferente ponerla en práctica.

-¿Sabes cómo es la mejor manera de volverte bueno con algo?-pregunto Lydia.-Practicándolo.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a ponerlo en práctica?-pregunto Kip.-Porque realmente lo necesitaría.

-No.-dijo ella.-Hazlo por ti mismo.

-¿No tengo ya suficientes motivos para odiarte?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Quieres agregar más a la lista?

-No me importa.-dijo ella.-Entre más larga, mejor.

-Te odio.-dijo Kip.-Te odio demasiado.

-Puedo vivir con ello.-dijo Lydia.-Busca el libro.

-¿Quieres que te rugue?-pregunto él.-Porque puedo hacerlo.

-Y eso definitivamente sería algo digno de ver.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Puedo grabarlo? Sería divertido verlo una y otra vez.

-¿De nuevo nos volvemos a topar?-pregunto Kip.- ¿O estás vigilándome?

-Uno es coincidencia, dos es una casualidad, y tres es un patrón.-dijo Alexis.-Que yo sepa, aun vamos por la segunda.

-Claro.-dijo Kip.-Entonces, ¿solo entrantes a la librería de casualidad?

-Quizá quería comprar un libro.-dijo el chico.-Hace mucho que no compro uno, extraño leer.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-En realidad, vi a Kip por la ventana.-dijo Alexis riendo.-Y quiero hablar con él, así que pensé en pasar y ver si estaba disponible.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-pregunto Kip.- ¿En serio?

-La última vez funciono.-dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.-Quizá está vez también lo haga.

-¿Me ayudaras a escoger un libro de época?-pregunto Kip.-Estoy un poco en blanco aquí.

-Si es el precio.-dijo Alexis.-Veré que puedo hacer.

-No le ayudes mucho.-pidió Lydia.-Y debería hacerlo.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.-dijo Alexis.

-Quizá Lydia también pueda ayudarte.-dijo Kip.- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De qué ni Allison ni EJ te dirigen la palabra? ¿O de que Jackson te mira el trasero todo el día?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis mirando a Lydia.-Jackson no me mira el trasero.

-No te preocupes por Lydia, ella y Jackson terminaron.-dijo Kip.-Y algo me dice que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de volver.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Lydia.-Y al menos no hizo lo que hizo Scott.

-¿Qué hizo Scott?-pregunto Alexis.

-Fue un idiota.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora, si te molesta hablar de eso frente a mí, puedo ir a buscar unos libros que necesito.

-Gracias.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no creo que sea el lugar indicado para hablar.

-¿Quieres salir?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Quizá ir a tomar un café?

-¿Qué hay del libro?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿No querías encontrar algo?

-Lydia puede comprarlo.-dijo Kip.-Se cual comprar.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto ella.

- _"La princesa prometida"_ de William Goldman.-dijo Kip.-O algo así.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lydia.

-Porque quiero comprárselo.-dijo Kip entregándole un par de billetes.- ¿Nos vemos en el café? Solo danos un poco de tiempo, por favor.

-Seguro.-dijo ella.-Tengo como ya dije,

-Fantástico.-dijo Kip.-Vamos Alexis, vayamos a hablar.

-¿Estás bien con esto?-pregunto Alexis.-Porque podemos quedarnos.

-Vayan.-dijo Lydia.-Pero los quiero en el café, a los dos.

-Segura jefe.-dijo Kip mientras jalaba a Alexis para salir de la librería.

Alexis permitió que Kip lo guiara hasta una de las mesas en uno de los cafés cercanos a la librería, incluso, mientras estaba en un estado de confusión total por lo que acabada de pasar,-y la velocidad con la que paso,- le permitió ordenar por él.

-Vamos, amigo, necesitas reaccionar.-dijo Kip.- ¿No dijiste que querías hablar?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿No era la novia de Jackson?

-No lo sé.-dijo Kip.-Y te lo digo por experiencia, no intentes comprender a Lydia Martin, si lo haces solo conseguirás dolores de cabeza.

-Pero aun así.-dijo Alexis.-Es su ex novio, y tú prácticamente le dijiste que se está fijando en un hombre.

-¿Te refieres que le dije que era gay?-pregunto Kip.-De acuerdo, en primer lugar, no necesariamente tiene que ser gay, quizá bisexual; en segundo lugar, tú lo has dicho, su ex novio; tercer lugar, creo que Lydia merece algo más que él, porque seamos honestos, es un tanto idiota.

-¿Alguien como tú?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kip.-No, para nada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Estás diciéndome que no te gusta Lydia?

-Nunca he dicho eso, físicamente me atrae, es guapa, es atractiva, sabe cómo vestirse, es inteligente y es una buena amiga.-dijo Kip.-Pero también es o fue la mejor amiga de mi prima, así que para mí siempre será esa insoportable pelirroja que siempre estaba fastidiándome la vida.

-¿Y qué pasa si un día no puedes vivir sin esa insoportable pelirroja?-pregunto Alexis.

-Cruzare esa línea cuando llegue ahí.-dijo Kip.-Si es que llego.

-Bien.-dijo Alexis.-Pero procura no romperle el corazón.

-No planeo hacerlo.-dijo Kip.-Ahora, ¿dijiste que querías hablar?

-Sí, creo que necesito un consejo.-dijo Alexis.-Y la última vez, ayudaste, así que, aquí estamos.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Sobre tu discusión con EJ? ¿O sobre Jackson mirándote el trasero?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Has estado observándome?

-Un poco.-dijo Kip.-La última vez que hablaste, no lo sé, sonabas confundido, supongo que te observaba para evitar que hicieras algo estúpido.

-¿Así que me espiabas?-pregunto Alexis.

-No.-dijo Kip.-Solo prestaba atención a lo que hacías, tenía miedo de que hicieras algo estúpido.

-¿Cómo suicidarme?-pregunto Alexis.

-O hacer otra cosa.-dijo Kip.-Los adolescentes son bastante desequilibrados.

-Tu eres una adolescente.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿16?

-18, los cumplí el 14 de Noviembre.-dijo Kip.-Lo que me hace mayor de edad, mayor que tú, y quizá con un poco más de experiencia.

-Solo eres mayor que yo por un año y dos días.-dijo Alexis.-Sigues siendo un adolescente.

-Cómo sea.-dijo Kip.-El punto es que, pensé que quizá harías algo estúpido.

-No planeaba hacerlo.-dijo Alexis.-Solo estaba confundido.

-Como ahora.-dijo Kip.- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿EJ o Jackson?

-¿Cómo supiste que Jackson me miraba?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿También lo vigilabas a él?

-No, para nada.-dijo Kip.-Lo que pasa es que Jackson no suele ser discreto cuando quiere algo, así que, fue bastante obvio.

-¿Y sobre mi pelea con EJ?-pregunto Alexis.-Estábamos solos.

-EJ tiene algo, no sé si sea porque nació para que todo el mundo la note, para ser una líder y ser seguida, o porque sencillamente, es popular.-dijo Kip.-No tardaron más de 5 minutos después de que EJ te dejara, que toda la escuela sabía que habían discutido, y que te había mandado al infierno.

-Así que es su culpa.-dijo Alexis.-Por ser como es.

-No dije que fuera algo malo.-dijo Kip.-Pero creo que ese no era el tema de conversación, creo que dijiste necesitabas un consejo.

-Mi discusión con EJ, fue algo sobre lo que me ayudaste la otra vez.-dijo Alexis.-Ella no habla conmigo, y no quiere escucharme.

-¿La discusión tiene algo que ver con la profesión de tu familia?-pregunto Kip.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Lo sabes?

-Esto es Beacon Hills.-dijo Kip.-Cosas más raras se han visto.

-¿Sabes todo?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Sobre hombres lobo y demás?

-De nuevo, esto es Beacon Hills.-dijo Kip.-Creo que todo el pueblo lo sabe o lo sospecha, pero este es nuestro hogar, y lo tomamos como sea.

-¿Qué sabes exactamente?-pregunto Alexis.-Sobre mi familia.

-Deduzco que son cazadores.-dijo Kip.-No son los primeros que pasan por aquí, y supongo que no serán los últimos.

-¿Y qué sabes de las criaturas?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Sabes que son peligrosas?

-Creo que su peligrosidad, depende de cómo trates con ellos.-dijo Kip.- ¿No has escuchado: _"Todo depende del cristal con el que se vea"_?

-Creo que esto no se puede aplicar a eso.-dijo Alexis.-Son peligrosos, asesinan personas, pueden llegar a acabar con multitudes.

-¿Realmente crees eso, verdad?-pregunto Kip.-Estas completamente seguro de que eso es cierto.

-Los he visto Kip.-dijo Alexis recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.-Se de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-¿A quién asesinaron?-pregunto el rubio.-Y antes de que preguntes, es lógico.

-Mi hermano mayor.-dijo Alexis.-Iban tras de mí, pero Abraham me defendió.

-¿Qué pensaba tu hermano sobre ellos?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Él también pensaba que eran asesinos?

-Lo asesinaron antes de que pudiera decírmelo.-dijo Alexis.-Yo me entere esa noche sobre eso.

-Pero lo conoces, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué crees que pensaba Abraham sobre las criaturas?

-Conociendo a Abraham, posiblemente era igual que EJ.-dijo el castaño riendo.-Él creía que todas las personas merecían una oportunidad, el creía que todos podríamos ser asesinos o víctimas, que solo dependía el papel que nos tocara jugar o los botones que tocaban en nosotros.

-¿Y qué piensas tú?-pregunto Kip.- ¿No merecen una oportunidad?

-Son asesinos.-dijo Alexis.-Uno de ellos mato a mi hermano, debe de haber cientos de ellos que cometen crímenes todos los días.

-¿Por el que mato a tu hermano todos están pagando?-pregunto Kip.-Por lo que uno hizo, ¿lo asesinaras a todos?

-El que mato a mi hermano, demostró que son peligrosos.-dijo el castaño.-Y no quiero correr el riesgo.

-Un persona, un humano, como tú, mato a mi familia entera.-dijo Kip.-Sin embargo, no por eso dejo de intentarlo.

-No es lo mismo.-dijo Alexis.

-Es exactamente lo mismo Alexis.-dijo Kip.-Me levanto cada mañana sabiendo que un humano, sin habilidades sobrenaturales, sin descontroles, mato a mi familia, pero quizá estaba loco, quizá era un psicópata, quizá estaba enfermo, no lo sé, es por eso que lo sigo intentando con las personas, porque sé que no todas son iguales, sé que aun puedo encontrar a gente capaz de hacer el bien.

-Ellos son monstruos Kip.-dijo Alexis.-Y no se pueden controlar.

-Quizá es por esto que EJ está tan enojada.-dijo Kip.-Tu no quieres ver más allá de tu propio dolor.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Alexis.

-Si te dijera que soy un hombre lobo, ¿Qué harías?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Me matarías? ¿Sacarías tu arma y me matarías?

-¿Eres un hombre lobo?-pregunto Alexis.

-Ese no es el punto.-dijo Kip.-El punto es lo que harías, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy un hombre lobo?

-No lo sé.-dijo Alexis.-Tendría que llevarte al bosque o a algún lugar donde no hubiera testigos, debido a que serias más fuerte, quizá tendría que ponerte un poco de acónito en el café para poder llevarte a rastras; una vez lejos de la multitud, te mataría.

-¿Y cuándo lo comprobarías?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Cuándo te preguntaras si tengo una familia?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.

-Incluso siendo una bestia, tengo una familia.-dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué hay de mi mamá? ¿Lydia? ¿Todas las personas que me conocen y me quieren? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Matándote a ti, estoy salvando vidas.-dijo Alexis.-El bienestar de una mayoría supera al de una minoría.

-No utilices a Spock en mi contra.-dijo Kip.-Creo que EJ es exactamente lo que te quiere hacer ver, ¿Qué si no es un asesino? ¿Qué si lleva toda su vida aprendido a controlarse para no dañar a otros? ¿Eso no importa?

-Todos pueden ser asesinos.-dijo Alexis.-Todos pueden ser monstruos.

-Pueden.-dijo Kip.-Esa es la palabra clave.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme?-pregunto Alexis.-Salvamos vidas cuando los cazamos.

-Respóndeme algo.-pidió Kip.-Todo esto que haces, ¿es para salvar la vida de los demás o para calmar tu sed de venganza?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Creo que tiene demasiado.-dijo Kip.- ¿Quieres salvar vidas o quieres vengar a tu hermano? Porque fue su muerte la que inicio todo, ¿no? ¿Ese fue el detonante para tu comportamiento?

-La muerte de Abraham solamente me abrió los ojos.-dijo Alexis.-Me mostro lo que podían hacer.

-Dijiste que Abraham no actuaria igual que tu.-dijo Kip.- ¿Qué te diría Abraham si te viera comportarse de esta manera? Matar sin considerar otras opciones.

-No lo sé.-dijo Alexis.-Yo me entere de todo esa noche, no me lo habían dicho.

-Entonces fue una desafortunada coincidencia que te enteraras de la peor manera.-dijo el rubio.-Pero piensa por un momento, ¿por qué no te lo habían dicho? Son una familia de cazadores, todos ustedes, ¿por qué no decírtelo? ¿Por qué no decírselo a Allison o a EJ?

-No lo sé.-dijo el castaño.-Quizá querían que nosotros tomáramos nuestras propias decisiones y formuláramos nuestras propias conclusiones.

-¿Y lo has hecho?-pregunto Kip.- ¿O solo te basas en lo que paso esa noche para actuar?

-Mato a mi hermano.-dijo Alexis.-Si no fuera por mi padre, todos hubiéramos muerto.

-Lo repito, una mujer y otros hombres asesinaron a mi familia entera; tíos, primos, primas, tías, abuelas, mi mejor amigo.-dijo Kip.-Pero no por eso mato a todo el mundo, ni los ataco.

-No es la misma cosa.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mi o a ti?-pregunto Kip.-Un amigo me dijo una vez, la vida está basada en decisiones, buenas, malas o peores, pero todas son decisiones; eres tú el que las toma y eres tú el que decide cómo va seguir tu vida.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de morir, Abraham se hubiera convertido en una de esas bestias que intentas matar?-pregunto Kip.-Porque por mucho que seas inteligente y tengas armas, no creo que hayas matado a uno.

-No, no lo he hecho.-dijo Alexis.-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, tenemos…

-Deja de refugiarte en el estúpido código.-pidió Kip.-Es tu hermano, y, ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando murió? ¿18? ¿19?

-16.-dijo Alexis.-Iba a cumplir los 17.

-Claro.-dijo Kip.-El punto es que, era un adolescente, ¿crees que hubiera seguido el código? ¿Hubiera acabado con una vida de la cual le faltaba mucho por vivir?

-Es el código Argent.-dijo Alexis.-Lo respetamos.

-No era un Argent, ¿o sí?-pregunto Kip.-Era un Cullen, igual que tu madre, y tu padre, e igual que tú; ninguno de ustedes son Argent, son Cullen y podía hacer su propio código.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Alexis.-Pero eso no paso, y esa cosa mato a mi hermano e hizo que mi madre se fuera.

-Solo por un momento, imagina que paso.-pidió Kip.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras tomado tu pistola y le hubieras disparado?

-No.-dijo Alexis.-Es mi hermano, lo conozco.

-Pero es un monstruo.-dijo el rubio.-Puede matar a cientos.

-Él encontraría la manera de no hacerlo.-dijo Alexis.-Y yo le ayudaría a hacerlo.

-¿Qué diferencia existe entre Abraham y el resto?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué por compartir ADN no va a ser nada? Toda tu familia son monstruos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será peor?

-No somos monstruos.-dijo el castaño.-Cazamos monstruos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto Kip.-Ustedes son monstruos para los que cazan, y la familia de estos; sus presas son monstruos para ustedes; ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Nosotros podemos controlarnos.-dijo Alexis.

-Los otros también.-dijo Kip.-Algunos pasan toda su vida perfeccionando ese control, porque esa bestia, es parte de ellos desde el momento en que nacen.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que no los controlan?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Sabes que creo?-pregunto Kip.-La diferencia entre los cazadores y los "monstruos", son que mientras estos últimos nacen con ello, aprenden a vivir con ello, y algunas veces tienen que vivir con el hecho de herir o matar a alguien; los cazadores se hacen, deciden ser asesinos, deciden jugar a ser Dios y juzgar quien vive o quien muere.

-Entonces estamos mal.-dijo Alexis.-Estamos equivocados, en lo que pensamos, lo que creemos, estamos mal en creer que defendemos a las personas.

-No he dicho eso, pero creo que lo que EJ quiere, y supongo que lo mismo quisiera, es que pregunten primero.-dijo Kip.-Ya sabes lo que dicen, " _nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"_ , quizá si lo permites, estos "monstruos" pueden sorprenderte.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto el castaño.- ¿EJ quiere que pregunte primero y dispare después?

-Eso creo.-dijo Kip.-Quizá quiere que te preguntes, ¿Qué harías si una persona a la que quieres es uno de ellos? Quizá hoy le dispares a un extraño, pero mañana, ¿Qué tal si es tu prima? ¿Tu tío? ¿Tu madre?

Alexis no respondió, solamente se quedó observando la taza de café perdido en sus pensamientos, para Kip fue suficiente con eso, había logrado que al menos considerara un poco lo que hacía, si no era una victoria completa, al menos era un paso hacia ella. Tras minutos de silencio, decidió que era mejor levantarse, desde hacía tiempo su mamá estaba intentando comunicarse y era más que posible que le esperaba una sanción por no tomarse en serio el entrenamiento, pero un movimiento del brazo del castaño lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-¿Me prestas tu muñeca?-pregunto Kip.-Quiero ver algo.

-Es una marca de nacimiento.-dijo Alexis viendo el lugar donde dirigía su atención.-Todos los Argent lo tenemos.

-¿Argent?-pregunto Kip.

-Mi madre era una Argent, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Alexis.-Ella lo tenía, mi tío Chris lo tiene, Allison lo tiene, y por extraño que parezca, incluso EJ lo tiene.

-No me digas.-dijo Kip.- ¿Todos lo tienen en el mismo lugar?

-Sí.-dijo Alexis.-O al menos que yo sepa.

-Es una extraña forma.-dijo Kip.-Aunque de cierta manera interesante.

-Sí, mi mamá solía decirnos a mí y a Abraham que era debido a que nuestros antepasados utilizaban todo tipo de cuchillas para defenderse.-dijo Alexis.-Aunque creo que era más una manera de hacerlo divertido para nosotros que la verdad.

-Sí, parece una cuchilla o quizá la punta de una flecha.-dijo Kip.-Algo afilado

-Supongo que todo depende del cristal con el que se vea.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad.-dijo Kip.-Me resulto familiar, supongo que la vi en Allison o en EJ.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Estás bien? Parece que te has dado cuenta de algo que te afecta demasiado.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Kip.-Lo digo en serio.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por que estén tomados de las manos?-pregunto Lydia sentándose a un lado de Kip.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alexis.-No.

-Definitivamente no.-dijo Kip.-Solo estaba viendo una marca.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Está bien que este aquí? ¿O tengo que irme?

-En realidad ya hemos terminado de hablar.-dijo Kip.-Gracias por quedarte a comprar el libro.

-De nada.-dijo Lydia.-Interesante elección, por cierto.

-Sí, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?-pregunto Alexis.-No creí que te gustaran las películas románticas.

-No me gustan.-dijo Kip.-Es solo que cierta pelirroja latosa me obligo a ver _"La princesa prometida"_ como diez veces.

-No es mi culpa que yo fuera la invitada.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora, ¿Qué tal está el pastel?

-No ordenamos pastel.-dijo Alexis.-Solo café, que seguramente ya se enfrió.

-¿Pedimos otro?-pregunto Lydia.

-No puedo.-dijo Kip poniéndose de pie.-Tengo entrenamiento con mi primo, y ya llego tarde.

-Son las 6 de la tarde.-dijo Lydia.- ¿Quién entrena a esta hora?

-Ya conoces a Sebastian, es un tanto idiota.-dijo Kip.-Y mi madre me regañara porque llego tarde.

-Diles que estás conmigo.-dijo ella.-Hablare con ellos si quieres.

-No, no es necesario.-dijo Kip.-Mejor me voy.

-Yo pago el café.-dijo Alexis.-Fui yo el que te busco.

-No, esta va por mi.-dijo Kip dejando un par de billetes en la mesa.-Quizá podamos quedar otros día, los tres, ir a comer o ir al cine.

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Lydia?

-Sí, suena bien.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Estás bien, Kip?

-Lo estoy.-dijo el rubio.-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella entregándole la bolsa de la librería.-Ve con cuidado.

-Lo hare.-dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Y Alexis, trata por un segundo de pensar fuera del mundo que creo la muerte de Abraham, quizá eso es lo que EJ quiere.

-Lo hare.-dijo el castaño.-Gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Kip.-Nos vemos en la escuela.

-¿Soy yo o estaba actuando raro?-pregunto Alexis al ver al rubio alejarse.-Quiero decir, me parece que tú lo conoces mejor, pero para mí no es normal su comportamiento.

-En efecto.-dijo Lydia.-Algo está pasando.

-¿Y sabes qué es?-pregunto Alexis.-Me ha ayudado, yo también quisiera ayudarlo.

-Quizá es que está mañana le hicieron una prueba de ADN.-dijo ella.-En cuando conozca los resultados,

-¿Es todo?-pregunto él.- ¿Por eso actúa de esa manera?

-No todos los días puedes enterarte de que una persona que creías muerta está viva.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Te apetece un café y un pedazo de pastel?

-¿Contigo?-pregunto Alexis.-Eso y más.

-Bien.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora, olvidémonos de Kip y enfoquémonos en tú y Jackson.

-Es tu ex novio.-dijo Alexis.- ¿No te molesta ni un poco?

-Y antes de ser de eso, era uno de mis mejores amigos.-dijo Lydia.-Lo de Jackson y yo es algo que llamaría efectos colaterales de que Anna muriera, el hecho es que nunca debía de suceder.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?-pregunto él.- ¿Ni un poquito?

-No.-dijo Lydia.-Ahora, comienza a hablar.

-Eres increíble.-dijo él.-No conozco alguien al que le guste hablar de su ex pareja, o su cambio de gusto.

-Jackson es Jackson.-dijo Lydia.-Y lo sé, soy increíble.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No dijiste que iban a ayudarme a controlar mi cambio?

-Lo haremos.-dijo Sirena.-Solo que para ayudarte, necesito otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que puedes hacer en un viejo almacén?

-Más de lo que imaginas.-dijo Sirena.-Cuando entremos, quiero que me dejen hablar a mí, y eso es por Z, Elena y EJ.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Falex?-pregunto Elena.-No soy la única que habla.

-No, pero eres la única que intenta ser la más lista.-dijo Sirena.-Creo que sin lugar a dudas, Falex es el responsable en este grupo.

-Voy a ignorar eso, y pasare a lo siguiente.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quien está adentro?

-Alguien que nos ayudara, o eso espero.-dijo Sirena.-Pero para eso, necesitare hablar con ellos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.- ¿No dijiste que veníamos seguro?

-Es complicado.-dijo Sirena.-Pero no se preocupen, estoy bastante segura que nos ayudaran.

-Tengo una cita.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puede ser rápido?

-Si recuerdas, tu padre me llamo para que te quedaras a mi cargo.-dijo Sirena.-Si quiero, puedo impedir que vayas a esa cita.

-Si recuerdas, me hiciste una prueba de ADN en la escuela, confabulaste en mi contra junto con mi padre.-dijo EJ.-Por cierto, ¿cómo conoces a mi papá?

-¿A qué hora es tu cita?-pregunto Sirena.

-Cuando terminemos aquí, lo cual espero que sea más temprano que tarde.-dijo EJ.-Me pidió que le mande un mensaje y pasara a recogerme.

-Si quieres control, podemos tardar demasiado tiempo.-dijo Sirena.-No puedo...

-No necesito control.-dijo EJ.-Necesito controlar el cambio, el resto está bien.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Sirena.

-Una vez que está transformada, es ella misma, no pierde el control.-le informo Elena.-Lo que le hace falta, es aprender a transformarse o volver a ser humano.

-¿No pierdes el control?-pregunto Falex.- ¿No sientes la necesidad de morder o de atacar?

-No, tampoco es que haya durado mucho transformada, pero no.-dijo EJ.-Cuando estoy transformada soy yo, solo que con garras, colmillos y más vello de lo usual; y cuando digo que soy yo, lo soy, podría estar transformada y estar teniendo está conversación.

-Así que tu problema no es el control.-dijo Sirena.-Tu problema es cómo encontrar en balance para poder mostrar o esconder tu otro lado.

-Algo así.-dijo EJ.-No tengo idea de cuál es el detonante para que salga, pero si he encontrado un patrón para esconderlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sirena.

-Scott.-dijo EJ.-O más bien, Scott relatándome algo de su vida.

-Curioso.-dijo Sirena.-Muy curioso.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Es algo malo?

-Vamos.-dijo Sirena.-Si vamos a hacer esto, es mejor que lo hagamos.

-¿Es malo?-pregunto EJ.-Solo sí o no, no te pido explicaciones, solo sí o no.

-Manténganse un poco atrás.-ordeno Sirena.-Y no suelten a los gemelos hasta que yo lo ordene.

Sirena solo rio y avanzo hasta la puerta del almacén, que EJ no mostrara lo que en realidad sentía, no significaba que no sintiera, y eso era algo que ella había aprendido desde que salieron de la escuela y anuncio que como Stiles había decido comer con Scott, le comunico a sus padres que pasaría el resto de día y la noche en casa de Elena, así que tuvo que aceptar que se quedara y cuidar de ella, a pesar de que evitaba hablar del ataque de pánico que tuvo, y que siguiere usando el sarcasmo para evitar mostrarlo, estaba confundida, y no creía que...

-¡Sirena, cuidado!-grito EJ poco antes de que algo o alguien la estrellara contra uno de los pilares más cercanos.

-EJ, retrocede.-ordeno Sirena.-Mantengan a los niños lejos de ellos.

-Pero están atacándote.-musito la morena.

-¡Retrocede!-grito Sirena.

-¡Derek!-grito una voz femenina.- ¡Es suficiente!

-¿La conoces?-pregunto el chico.

-Yo la invite.-dijo ella.-Haz que Erica deje de estar sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por qué?

-Me pidió ayuda.-dijo Mia.-Escuchémosla 5 minutos, es todo lo que te pido.

-Yo soy el alfa, yo tomo las decisiones.-dijo Derek.-No eres más que un beta, no puedes ir invitando a todos.

-Bueno, ya lo hice.-dijo Mia.-Ahora, déjala hablar.

-Y te recomendaría antes de que EJ lanza el primer cuchillo.-musito Sirena.-La conozco, tiene buena puntería.

-¡Erica!-llamo Derek a su beta.- 5 minutos.

-Es todo lo que necesito.-dijo Sirena.-Necesito ayuda.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Mis hijos.-dijo Sirena.-Son lobos, quiero que me ayuden a enseñarles sus costumbres.

-Eres una coyote, ¿no es así?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Cómo es que son lobos?

-Su padre lo era.-dijo ella.-Así que necesito tu ayuda en eso.

-Llévalos con su padre.-dijo Derek.-Y lárgate de aquí.

-No puedo.-dijo ella.-Está muerto.

-Entonces llévalos con su familia.-dijo Derek.-Y de nuevo, lárgate de aquí.

-No es tan simple.-dijo Sirena.-Los pocos que quedan de ellos, no saben de nuestra existencia.

-No me importa.-dijo Derek.-Vete.

-¡Derek! No seas tan idiota.-dijo Mia.-Lo siento Sirena, tiene la capacidad emocional de una roca.

-Tía Mia.-advirtió Derek.

-Sirena, ¿porque no sencillamente se los dices?-pregunto Mia ignorando a su sobrino.

-Es un poco complicado.-dijo Sirena.

-Son su familia, su manada.-dijo Mia.-No creo que sea...

-¡Mamá!-grito una voz infantil interrumpiendo a la rubia mientras un niño pelinegro chocaba contra las piernas de la castaña.

-Nick, estoy bien.-dijo Sirena agachándose para tomar en brazos a su hijo.-Necesito que vayas con tus tíos y EJ.

-No.-dijo él.-No voy a dejarte.

-Lo siento.-dijo Elena.-Salió corriendo.

-¿Y dos adolescentes no pudieron detenerlo?-pregunto Sirena mirando a las dos chicas.

-Es Nick.-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sirena girándose a los dos lobos que lo miraban confundido.-Mia, Derek, les presento a mi hijo, Nick.

-Un placer conocerlo...-dijo Derek.-Ahora lárguense.

-Parece que ella no quiere que nos vayamos.-dijo EJ señalando a la rubia.-Así que, ¿a quién escuchamos, gran alfa? ¿Tú o tu tía?

-EJ.-advirtió Elena tomándola del brazo.-Esto es algo que no se hace, no debes provocar a un alfa.

-¿Se supone que debe darme miedo?-pregunto EJ.-Pro favor, no es un alfa, es solo un intento patético de persona que intenta hacerlo.

-Bueno, yo le tengo miedo, así que cállate.-dijo Elena.-Se buena niña y no seas EJ.

-Lo siento, bad boy.-dijo EJ.-Sera la siguiente.

-¿Tía Mia?-pregunto Derek ignorando a la morena.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Peter.-dijo Mia.-Sus hijos son unos hijos de Peter.

-No puedes decir eso.-dijo Derek.-No creo que sea posible.

-Mira al niño Derek, solo míralo.-dijo Mia.-Míralo y dime de quien son sus ojos.

-Pero Peter no tuvo hijos.-dijo Derek.-Ni siquiera salía con nadie.

-Es complicado.-dijo Sirena.-Se suponía que iba a aprovechar la reunión para hablarles de mí, yo estaba estudiando así que él se iba a mudar a vivir conmigo, cuando yo terminara la carrera, nos vendríamos a vivir Beacon.

-El incendio interrumpió sus planes.-dijo Mia.- ¿Por qué no llamaste o dijiste algo?

-Creí que Peter se había arrepentido.-dijo Sirena.-EJ fue la que me convenció de buscarlo, de intentar averiguar qué había pasado.

-Así que viniste.-dijo Mia.-Lo buscaste.

-Tarde un tiempo en poder venir.-dijo Mia.-Tenia la universidad, y saltar grados en la universidad no es tan fácil como hacerlo en la escuela básica, así que tuve que esperar a terminar lo necesario para poder venir a trabajar aquí.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Mia.

-Poco después de la muerte de Peter.-dijo Mia.-Chris me conto todo.

-¿Chris? ¿Mi Chris?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Mi papá?

-Sí, EJ.-dijo Sirena.-Tu papá.

-¿Vas a decirme como lo conoces?-pregunto EJ.-Porque arriesgándome a sonar idiota, tu eres una criatura sobrenatural, él es un cazador, ¿no deberías estar huyendo de él en vez de jugar a las casitas? Aguarda, la Dra. B es la que jugo a las casitas, ¿Tú a que jugaste? ¿A compartir tragos y experiencias?

-Demasiado duro, EJ.-dijo Elena.

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto EJ.-Advertí que iba a sonar idiota.

-Aun así.-dijo Elena.-Demasiado duro.

-Vamos, son chicas grandes, pueden soportarlo.-dijo EJ.- ¿O no pueden?

-Mira EJ, es complicado.-dijo Sirena.-Tu padre no es tan malo como…

-¿Tan malo?-pregunto la morena.-Vamos Sirena, puedes decir algo mejor, es mi papá, lo amo, pero afronto el hecho de que si es capaz de ver como asesinan a una persona o es capaz de comenzar a entrenar a sus hijas para que se conviertan en asesinas, es casi tan malo como mi abuelo. ¿Cómo dice el dicho? ¿"Tanto peca el que mata la vaca; como el que le agarra la pata?

-Creo que tu padre es mucho más complicado que eso.-dijo Mia.-Pero si tienes dudas, él es que debe de responderlas.

-Sobre usted Dra. B conozco parte de como se conocieron, porque estoy bastante seguro de que ha ocultado o mentido en parte de su relato.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que quiero es que Sirena me diga como conoce a mi padre, porque de nuevo, cazador-criatura sobrenatural, no se llevan.

-Elena es una criatura sobrenatural, y tú te llevas con ella.-dijo Sirena.- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-¿Qué yo soy una criatura sobrenatural?-pregunto EJ.-O si no pregúntale al gran alfa, estoy bastante segura de que aún le duele la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sabes si fue un dolor de cabeza.-dijo Derek.-Pudo haber sido algo más.

-Pero sé que te doblegaste, escuche como te quejabas.-dijo EJ acercándose a él.-Y lo volveré a hacer, o quizá solo te arranque la cabeza y se la de comer a tus betas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Elena.-EJ, vuelve aquí.

-O quizá debería ir a las ruinas de tu antigua casa, utilizar las mismas cosas que utilizo mi tía Kate, torturarte y forzarte a ver como tus betas arden el fuego mientras ruegan por ayuda, al igual que seguramente paso con el resto de tu familia, y no podrás evitarlo.-dijo EJ.-Y finalmente, antes de matarte, me asegurare de que entiendas que pudiste haberlo evitarlo, si solo te hubieras mantenido lejos de Stiles, nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-pregunto Elena jalándola del brazo al ver al ver la expresión del moreno.- ¿Mencionar a su familia?

-Quédate lejos de Stiles, Derek.-dijo EJ ignorando a la pelirroja.-O sabrás porque me han expulsado de 10 escuelas.

-¿Por qué te han expulsado de 10 escuelas?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Por asesinar?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? Sigue metiéndote a la habitación de Stiles, úsalo para descargar tu frustración sexual y después borra o suprimes esos recuerdos.-dijo ella.-Porque quizá no tenga su sangre, pero soy más Argent que Allison o incluso mi padre, ¿entendiste?

-Quizá no eres la única.-dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo tus amenazas?

-Siempre pudo amenazarte a ti.-dijo EJ.-El objetivo no le quita el placer de hacerlo.

-Puedes intentarlo después.-dijo Kip.-Pero ahora quiero que mi madre me responda una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Kip?-pregunto Mia.-Creí que pasarías la tarde con Lydia.

-Ese era el plan.-dijo Kip.-Pero después Alexis Cullen llego a pedirme que habláramos y paso algo.

-¿Te ataco?-pregunto Mia.- ¿en el centro comercial?

-No, no sabe que soy.-dijo Kip.-Mire su muñeca, donde tiene una marca exactamente igual a la mía.

-¿Y?-pregunto Mia.

-Él dijo, y fue bastante insistente, que era la marca de los Argent.-dijo Kip.-Y que todos lo Argent la tenían.

-Es una coincidencia.-dijo Mia.-Tu mar…

-¡DEJA DE MENTRME!-grito Kip.-Por una vez en tu vida, se honesta y dime la verdad.

-Y aquí termina el secreto.-musito EJ sabiendo que la rubia la escucharía.-No puedes huir de la verdad por siempre.

-Kip, vamos a hablarlo en otro lado.-dijo Mia.-No aquí.

-Lo hablaremos aquí y ahora mismo.-dijo Kip.- ¿Es Chris Argent mi padre?

-Sí.-dijo Mia.-Es tu padre.

-¿No pensaste que debería saber que fue mi propia tía la que quemo viva a toda mi familia? ¿Qué mi familia paterna son cazadores?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué es por culpa de ella que Anna no recuerda quién es?

-Tu padre y yo decidimos que era mejor ocultar esa parte de tu vida.-dijo Mia.-Pocas personas los sabían, hicimos lo que consideramos que sería mejor para que tuvieras…

-No me hables de tener una vida, porque no la tengo.-dijo Kip.-Pensaron que me daban una mejor vida, pero solo la empeoraste.

-Kip, por favor, escúchame.-pidió Mia.-Esto tiene…

-No quiero escucharte.-dijo Kip.-Ya has tenido otras ocasiones para hablar y no lo hiciste, soy yo el que no quiere escucharte.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Mía.

-No me esperes despierta.-musito el rubio dejando la habitación.

-Y así como llega, así se va.-dijo EJ ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Elena.- ¿Qué?

-¿Siempre tienes que actuar como idiota?-pregunto Elena.-Esto es serio.

-¿Quieres que la consuele?-pregunto EJ.-Ella solita se buscó lo que le paso, no es mi culpa.

-Solo olvídalo.-dijo Elena.-Cierra la boca y olvídalo.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos?-pregunto EJ.-Porque de nuevo, tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto Derek.

-A puesto que te gustaría saberlo.-dijo ella.-Y no voy a decírtelo.

-Scott.-dijo Erica al notar la mirada del alfa sobre ella.-Están saliendo o algo, no tengo idea, Scott huele como ella, o al menos eso creemos, algunas veces su olor nos confunde.

-¿Y yo no huelo como él?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero decir, tendría más sentido, ya saben, él y yo, una cama o cualquier otra superficie disponible, ¿no debería yo oler a él?

-No puedo olerte.-dijo Erica.-Ninguno de nosotros puede.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la morena mirando a Elena que solo asintió.-Genial, ¿estás segura que nadie puede olerme?

-Sí, bastante segura.-dijo Elena.- ¿Por qué estás tan alegre con eso?

-Bueno, según mamá, que las criaturas sobrenaturales no puedan olerte, es una de las mejores ventajas que un cazador puede tener.-dijo la morena.-Por eso es que algunos han logrado diseñar algunas pulseras o collares que inhiben su aroma, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás pensando en cazar?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Qué? No.-dijo EJ.-Solo digo lo que mi mamá me dijo.

-¿Y entonces porque te alegras?-pregunto Elena.-Si no quieres cazar, ¿Por qué te alegras que no podamos olerte?

-Ahora, me da más privacidad.-dijo EJ encogiéndose de hombros.-Creo que podría considerarse una ventaja sobre Scott, ya sabes, para sorpresas u otras cosas.

-Cosas que no necesito saber.-dijo Derek.-Pero, ¿finalmente lo harán? ¿Dejaran de fingir que no sienten nada el uno por el otro?

-En realidad tendremos sexo y después nos separaremos como si nada hubiera pasado.-dijo EJ.- ¿Te recuerda a alguien? Aguarda, no, porque a comparación de que nosotros si sabremos lo que paso, Stiles no lo sabe.

-Y tú no sabes nada de mi relación con Stiles.-dijo Derek.

-Se lo suficiente.-dijo ella enfrentándolo.

-No, no lo sabes.-dijo él.-Así que retrocede.

-¿Es por Anna? ¿Te sientes culpable de su muerte? ¿De la muerte de toda tu familia?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no te permites acercarte a Stiles? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que se vaya?

-¿No podría hacerte la misma pregunta?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Tienes miedo de perder a alguien más y por eso no lo intentas?

-A comparación de ti, lo estoy intentando.-dijo EJ.-No me escudo tras una apariencia de chico malo, no finjo que lo odio, no lo ignoro, yo simplemente voy a ir tras lo que quiero.

-Después de ignorarlo, después de fingir que no sentías nada por él.-dijo Derek.- ¿No estamos en la misma posición?

-Más vale tarde que nunca.-dijo EJ.-Dejando este tema a un lado, respóndeme algo, ¿desde cuando hablas?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Derek.

-Ya sabes, nunca había visto que dijera más de 15 palabras seguidas, aunque por supuesto nunca había intercambiado muchas palabras, creo que somos lo que algunos llaman amienemigos, aunque yo diría que más enemigos que amigos, quiero decir, no me caes mal Derek, pero tampoco me caes bien.-dijo EJ.-Considero que eres una persona que se esconde tras hechos pasados para evitar ir por lo que realmente, porque a comparación de muchas personas que pierden su familia o pierden lo más importante en su vida, tu no quieres morir; no, tú te autocastigas evitando a Stiles, evitando hacer amigos, quedándote en el pasado; en realidad, creo vives en el pasado porque no quieres vivir en el presente, no quieres seguir adelante, ¿Por qué no lo haces Derek? No creo que tu familia quisiera verte así, cerrado, haciendo daño, siendo odiado, ser un objeto de terror para muchos, siendo un idiota. Aunque también es posible que…

-Ok, eso es suficiente.-dijo Elena interrumpiendo a la morena.- ¿Qué dijimos sobre analizar a las personas?

-Que es de mala educación.-dijo EJ.-Pero no estoy analizándolo, estoy expresando mis dudas.

-Y analizándolo de paso.-dijo Elena.-Deja de hacerlo.

-No.-dijo la morena.-Dejare de hacerlo el día en que deje a Stiles fuera de su maldito trauma.

-¿No tenías una cita a la que asistir?-pregunto Sirena.

-La tengo.-dijo EJ.-Scott no debe tardar en pasar a recogerme, le dije a Falex y Z que entraran a hablarme cuando llegaran.

-¿Z?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Es el otro lobo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto EJ.-Podría ser un coyote, o quizá un zorro, ¿existen los zorros? Siempre desee ser un zorro, me gustan los zorros, ¿puedo ser un zorro?

-No, no puedes.-dijo Sirena.-Eres lo que eres.

-¿Y que soy?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Sabes que soy?

-Quizá en un futuro lo sabremos.-dijo Sirena.-Solo espera.

-Claro.-dijo la morena.-Así que, Dra. B, ¿puede responder la pregunta?

-Conocí a Falex y Elena está mañana.-dijo Mia.-Me familiarice con su aroma, y junto al de él, huelo algo familia, algo que huele como Nick.

-Es su hermana gemela.-dijo Sirena.-Elizabeth, pero se autonombro Z y odia cuando la llaman con su nombre completo.

-¿Dos?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Peter tiene dos hijos?

-En realidad, no puede tener, quizá tuvo dos hijos.-dijo EJ.-Porque gente, está muerto, eso significa que no puede tener, todo lo que una vez le perteneció, al menos momentáneamente, ya no es de él, lo tuvo y con su muerte, lo perdió; así que lo siento, pero no tiene, tuvo dos hijos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sirena.- ¿En serio dijiste eso?

-Es gramática.-dijo EJ.-Cuando lo dices de esa manera, puedes hacer creer que está vivo, cuando no lo está.

-¿Alguien tiene cinta?-pregunto Elena.-Quizá podamos cerrarle la boca.

-¡Elena!-grito EJ indignada.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tu eres mi problema.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estás peor que hace 3 años, sigues sin pensar antes de hablar, ¿no ves que tus palabras pueden herir a alguien?

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-La tía Kate, solía decir que mi cerebro no controla lo que mi boca hace, ella decía que antes de que pudiera pensar y/o procesar lo que iba a decir, mi boca ya lo había terminado de decir, y también solía decir, que no tengo un botón de apagado, así que lo siento, pero no es como si realmente pudiera callarme.

-¿No tomaste tu medicamento?-pregunto Elena.-Recuerdo que tomamos.

-No sirve, quizá porque soy, lo que sea que soy, quizá porque tomaba demasiado o quizá porque sencillamente no funciona conmigo -dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué crees que mi mamá me deja meterme a tantas actividades durante el día? Tengo que mantenerme en movimiento, o empiezo a hablar o más bien divagar y balbucear, y eso me hace decir cosas que pueden dañar a las personas, o más bien, que pueden parecer insensibles para los demás.

-Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera.-dijo Elena.-Es solo que…

-Está bien, no eres la primera que lo hace, y estoy bastante segura de que no serás la última persona que lo haga.-negó EJ con la cabeza.-Estaré afuera, esperando a Scott, le diré a Falex que traiga a Z, apuesto que ellos quieren conocerla.

-EJ, vamos.-dijo Elena.-No puedes irte.

-Le diré a Scott que me lleve a casa, yo le avisare a mi papá.-dijo la morena.-Así que no me esperen, nos veremos mañana en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Y quizá después puedan mostrarme como controlar mi cambio, o quizá no, encontrare la manera de hacerlo, como sea que vaya a ser. Los veo después.

-¡EJ!-la llamo la pelirroja al verla salir del almacén.

-No lo hagas.-dijo Derek tomándola del brazo.-No vas a ganar nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.-No la conoces.

-La Jules que yo conozco, sigue viviendo en ella, esta oculta y quizá muy en el fondo.-dijo Derek.-Pero créeme no lograras nada, solo necesita espacio.

-Necesita a Scott.-corrigió Mia.-Es lo único que necesita.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas; y agradezco a un más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	35. Capítulo 32: Cita

**Hola!**

 **Quiero pedirles una disculpa, porque debido a razones que ni siquiera yo se, he tenido este capítulo terminado durante semanas, y siempre termino haciendo otras cosas en vez de subirlo, así que Lo siento.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Cita**

-¿Estás bien? Si quieres, podemos regresar, podemos tener la cita otro día.-dijo Scott cuando llegaron a su destino.-EJ… ¡EJ!

EJ se sobresaltó y lo miro confundida, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta o si no supiera a que se refería, y quizá así era, desde que la había recogido en el antiguo almacén, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se había quedado callada con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, dudaba que siquiera estuviera al tanto de donde se encontraban.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes repetir la pregunta?

-¿Quieres regresar con Elena?-pregunto él.-Podemos recorrer la cita a otro día.

-No, no quiero regresar.-dijo ella.-Y quiero tener la cita.

-Haz estado callada.-dijo Scott.-Y teniendo experiencia con personas con hiperactividad, eso no es normal.

-Discutí con Elena.-dijo EJ.-Y necesito tiempo para procesar las cosas.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto él ganándose una negación por parte de la chica.- ¿No? De acuerdo, entonces muévete, aun no llegamos.

-Si aún no llegamos, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-pregunto EJ provocando que el moreno riera se bajara del auto.-Scott, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.-dijo Scott abriéndole la puerta del auto.-Bienvenida a "Narożnik światła", el lugar donde tendremos nuestra cita.

-¿"Narożnik światła"?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Es polaco?

-Sí, quiere decir "rinconcito de luz" o algo parecido.-dijo él.-Fue idea de Lia, Jim sugirió que usáramos el inglés, pero ella dijo que no, que era mejor usar un idioma poco usado, de esa manera solo nosotros sabríamos el significado del nombre.

-¿Y porque ella escogió el nombre?-pregunto Jules.

-Puede que Stiles y Jackson discutieran frente a Jim que sobre si era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y cambiar el nombre o seguir aferrándose a algo que ya no estaba, así que mientras Lydia los reñía por su comportamiento, Jim la interrumpió y le dijo que Jackson que tenía razón.-dijo Scott.-Así que hizo una especie de competencia, el ganador le iba a poner el nombre a la propiedad.

-¿Ella gano?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, algo así.-sonrió él.-Al final, ella escogió ese nombre, nadie sabe por qué, solo sabemos que Jim sonrió cuando le dijo y acepto inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es Jim?-pregunto EJ.

-El dueño de la propiedad.-dijo Scott.-Vive solo, es viudo, no tiene hijos y su familia es una de las fundadoras de Beacon, quiero decir, no por nada tiene la propiedad más grande de Beacon Hills.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la más grande?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque se muchas cosas.-dijo Scott.-Una de ellas es saber cuáles son las propiedades más grandes del lugar donde vivo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Y cuáles son esas?

-En primer lugar, Narożnik światła.-dijo Scott.-El segundo puesto es ocupado por dos propiedades, su área es la misma, aunque está distribuida de diferente manera, es la de los Hale, y la Casma de Beacon.

-¿Casma?-pregunto EJ.-Déjame adivinar, está abandonada y en ella habitan fantasmas malvados.

-No, en realidad, está bien preparada, recibe mantenimiento y cada dos años, sirve para la celebración de la fundación de Beacon.-dijo Scott.-Lo que pasa es que su dueño es un fantasma, o más bien una especie de mito, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe su nombre o a que se dedica, literalmente lo único que sabemos de él, es que es el dueño de la casa y que paga un mantenimiento regular.

-Qué raro.-dijo EJ.- ¿Nadie vive ahí?

-Suponemos que alguien vive ahí, algunas veces hay carros y se ve y se escucha movimiento dentro de la casa.-dijo él.-Pero nadie ha visto la cara de los dueños, ni siquiera aquellos que surten la comida o limpian.

-¿Podemos ir?-pregunto ella.-Suena interesante.

-Veré cuando la hablen al público.-asintió él.-Porque una de las cosas que no te dije, es que muchas de sus paredes están pintadas, algunos dicen que es la historia del pueblo.

-¿Así que actúa como museo?-pregunto EJ.

-Algo así.-dijo Scott.-Algunas veces la abren al público para que puedan ver las pinturas agregadas recientemente.

-Pero nadie sabe cuándo o quien pinta eso.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puede ser más raro?

-Algunos dicen que su dueño en realidad es un multimillonaria amargado que no sale de su casa y prohíbe a su familia entera salir.-dijo él.-Creen que son algo así como una familia ermitaña.

-Eso suena interesante.-dijo ella.-Dime más.

-No hay más de lo que ya te dije.-dijo Scott.-Es una casa que es un misterio.

-No sobre la casa.-dijo EJ.-Sobre las cosas que sabes.

-Mi mamá y Papalinski tienen sexo.-dijo él.-Aunque se supone que lo hacen a escondidas de nosotros.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunto ella sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué suenas sorprendida de que ellos lo tengan?-pregunto él.-Son dos adultos, tienen necesidades, se gustan el uno al otro, y al igual que nosotros, les gusta tener sexo, ¿Por qué no lo tendrían?

-Haz tomado muy bien la idea de tu madre teniendo sexo con el papá de Stiles.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué está mal contigo?

-Es lógico, EJ, estamos aquí, es obvio que nuestros padres tienen sexo, y quizá más veces de las que nosotros imaginamos.-dijo Scott.-Y sobre con quien tiene sexo, ella es una mujer adulta, que no tiene compromisos, y que puede salir con quien sea; que con quien este teniendo esa relación sea el padre de mi mejor amigo, bueno, no voy a negar que me agrada la idea.

-Definitivamente eres uno en un millón.-dijo ella.- ¿Eres raro, lo sabias?

-Lia solía decir que algunas veces parecía haber crecido en otra época o sacado de un libro.-se encogió de hombros él.-Ahora, ¿te molestara cenar con tres invitados?

-¿Tres invitados?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quiénes?

-Ya los conocerás.-dijo Scott.

-¿Al menos me dirás donde cenaremos?-pregunto ella.-Porque no veo que traigas algo para un picnic.

-Cenaremos en la casa.-dijo Scott señalando la pequeña casa blanca que se alzaba frente a ello.-Y no te preocupes, te prometo que te gustara.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

En el momento en que entro al bar supo que había sido una mala idea, no solo había ido para huir y fastidiar de su madre, si no que no tenía caso que no estuviera allí, el alcohol no tendría ningún efecto en él, así que estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, pero cuando lo hizo, alcanzo a observar al hombre con el que no deseaba interactuar, pero por extraño que parezca, algo le decía que era el con el que necesitaba hacerlo, así que suspiro hondo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Un lugar extraño para trabajar, ¿no crees?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Si quiera puedes concentrarte?

-Soy bueno trabajando bajo presión.-dijo Chris levantando la mirada de sus papeles.-Sr. Argent.

-Dejémonos de tonterías.-dijo Kip sentándose a su lado.-Se quién eres.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sé que soy un Argent.-dijo Kip.-Y que tú eres mi padre.

-¿No lo sabias?-pregunto Chris.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Debería?-pregunto Kip.-La última vez que te vi, fue hace más de 12 años, y la última vez que supe de ti, fue antes del incendio.

-Pensé que habían muerto.-dijo Chris.-Tu madre me dijo que iban a estar en Beacon para esas fechas, cuando me avisaron lo que paso y que Peter estaba en coma, trate de llamar y verlos, pero no respondían el teléfono.

-Así que pensaste lo peor.-dijo Kip.-Y te rendiste.

-Trate de comunicarme con ustedes, fui a buscarlos en la última dirección que sabía.-dijo Chris.-No me rendí, solo acepte que el incendio también había acabado con ustedes, igual con el resto.

-¿Un incendio que tu hermana provoco?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Olvidaste eso?

-No sabía que Kate lo había hecho ni que planeaba hacerlo.-dijo Chris.-Le prometí a tu madre no matar sin tener pruebas, y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres un cazador que no caza?-pregunto Kip.- ¿No es un poco ilógico?

-No necesariamente.-dijo Chris.-Digamos que no cazo sin que alguien tenga pruebas.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Kip.

-No puedo decírtelo.-dijo él.-Lo siento.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-pregunto Kip.-Porque ya sabes, siempre puedes mentirme.

-No puedo.-dijo Chris riendo.-Créeme, incluso firme un papel donde me prohibían hablarlo con alguien que no fuera mi esposa.

-¿Los cazadores firman un papel?-pregunto Kip.-Pensé que solamente disfrutaban matar.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre cazadores y criaturas sobrenaturales.-dijo Chris.-No te servirán alcohol, pero supongo que si les pides agua o refresco, lo harán.

-Tengo 18 años.-dijo Kip.

-En ese caso, ve a la Jungla o a cualquier otra discoteca que vendan alcohol a adolescentes de 18 años.-dijo Chris volviendo a sus papeles.-En este lugar se sirve alcohol a cualquiera mayor de 21 años.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto el menor.- ¿Nuevas formas de cazarnos?

-Sí, Kip.-dijo Chris.-Estoy planeando un asesinato sentando en una barra con dos personas atendiendo pasando constantemente frente a mí, y con al menos dos docenas de personas bailando y bebiendo a mi alrededor.

-Ya veo que donde formo el carácter EJ.-dijo Kip.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tratando de poner en orden las cuentas del bar.-dijo su padre.-Tarde demasiado en venir.

-¿Es tu bar?-pregunto Kip.-Creí que pertenecía a la familia de Luis.

-La familia de Luis consta de una hija que es médico en Chicago y que no le interesa la propiedad.-dijo Chris.-Luis le dejo todo a ella, excepto el bar, me lo dejo a mí, y ella está muy bien con ello.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Cómo te conocía?

-¿Tu madre no te dijo dónde nos conocimos?-pregunto Chris.-Fue en este mismo bar, cuando trabajaba limpiando mesas y ocasionalmente sirviendo bebidas.

-¿Y por eso te lo dejo?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Por qué conociste a mamá aquí?

-Supongo que Luis pensó que necesitaba algo que me atara a Beacon.-dijo Chris.-Siempre considero idiota que hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto el chico.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque quería protegerlos.-dijo Chris.-No conoces a Gerard Kip, si Kate te parece una psicópata, es porque no has conocido a Gerard.

-¿Gerard?-pregunto Kip.- ¿No papá o padre, solo Gerard?

-Él no ha hecho nada para merecer ser llamado de esa manera.-dijo Chris.-Solo lo llamo de esa manera cuando puedo sacar algún beneficio.

-Eso es manipulador.-dijo el chico.- ¿Pero qué significa?

-Significa que no te voy a pedir que me llames papá o padre, no voy a pedirte que llames hermana a Allison o a EJ, no voy a pedirte que llames primo a Alexis.-dijo Chris.-Quizá yo fui el culpable, pero ellos nunca han sido eso para ti, y no creo justo forzarte a llamarlos o considerarlos de esa manera, tú solo vas a decidir si los llegas a considerar de esa manera.

-Eso es fantástico.-dijo Kip.-Pero no estás hablando solo de mí, ¿verdad?

-Si EJ es Anna, nadie la va a forzar a nada.-dijo Chris.-Tú no eres su primo, tu madre no es su tía y Derek no es su hermano.

-Pero lo somos.-dijo Kip.-Es nuestra familia.

-No para ella Kip.-dijo su padre.-Ella no te recuerda, para ella eres un extraño, el compañero de clases que llego a demostrar que yo tuve una vida fuera de lo que significaba ser un Argent.

-¿Entonces tendremos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados?-pregunto el chico.- ¿No podemos hacer nada?

-Ella sabrá la verdad, cuando quiera saber, le brindare los resultados pruebas de ADN y les diré a quién pertenecen.-dijo Chris.-Pero es su decisión si decide conocerlos, es su decisión si decide llamarlos familia, no voy a forzarla a nada y dañare a todos lo que intenten que haga algo que no quiere.

-¿No eres un poco sobreprotector?-pregunto Kip.-Me pregunto qué piensa Allison sobre eso.

-Todos sobreprotegemos a EJ.-dijo Chris.-Y eso no solo aplica a EJ, aplica a Allison, Alexis e incluso para ti, aunque no lo haga tan notorio.

-¿Tendremos que esperar a que recuerde?-preguntó Kip.-Es posible que nunca lo haga.

-En ese caso, debes esperar a que decida darles una oportunidad.-dijo Chris.-Al igual que lo hicimos nosotros.

-¿Ustedes hicieron?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Batallaron para que los aceptara?

-No, en realidad fue simultaneo.-dijo Chris.-La encontré y automáticamente comenzó a llamarme papá.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Kip.-Pero te he visto con ella, y déjame decirte que Anna no se relacionaba así con nadie, ni siquiera con Derek.

-¿Qué hay de Peter?-pregunto Chris.-Siempre hablo muy bien de ella.

-Eran Peter y Anna.-dijo Kip.-Era con la única persona con la que él tío Peter era el tío Peter, con la que no se ponía máscaras, aunque no es como sui alguien pudiera utilizar una máscara con ella, tenía algo que evitaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Y cómo era ella?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Tampoco tenía mascaras?

-Anna era igual que EJ.-dijo Kip.-Siempre tenía una máscara, te mostraba lo que quería que vieras, excepto con Scott.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-pregunto Chris.-Es solo un chico.

-Es el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo.-dijo Kip.-O quizá es ella la única capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Seguirle el ritmo?-pregunto Chris.- ¿A Scott? ¿Seguro de que estamos hablando del mismo Scott?

-Mira, detrás de esa apariencia de torpeza, inocencia e inadaptado social, se esconde algo más grande.-dijo el chico.-Scott oculta una fuerza imparable, él es de hecho, demasiado bueno para el gusto de cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Chris.

-Pídele que planee algo.-dijo Kip.-Y quizá puedas entender un poco lo que te digo, porque creo que a pesar de llevar más de 10 años conociéndolo, no lo entiendo ni un poco.

-Paso.-dijo Chris.-No me importa.

-Debería importante.-dijo Kip.-Ese chico es peligroso.

-Hablas de él como si fueras demasiado mayor que él, y la realidad es que solo eres dos años mayor que él.-dijo Chris.- ¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.-dijo Kip.-Puedes sentirte superior a él, con más madurez y lo que quieras, pero en un segundo, Scott puede revertir las cosas y hacerte sentir la cosa más insignificante que existe.

-De nuevo, ¿hablamos del mismo Scott?-pregunto Chris.-Porque no es posible, mis interacciones no concuerdan con eso.

-Supongo que con el incendio, una parte de él se fue con EJ.-dijo Kip.-La parte interesante, si me permites decirlo, ahora es completamente aburrido.

-¿Por eso quieres que mi hija recupere sus recuerdos?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Para recuperar a Scott?

-Quiero recuperar a mi familia.-dijo Kip.-Y sí, lamentablemente Scott es parte de mi familia desde el momento en que Anna le dio un puñetazo y lo ignoro durante días.

-Suena como si no hubiera cambiado mucho.-dijo Chris.-EJ también haría eso.

-¿Y aun dudas que sea ella?-pregunto Kip.

-No dudo.-dijo Chris.-He estado observándola, y me di cuenta de que tiene los ojos de tu madre, excepto que son verdes.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Qué te detiene para decírselo?

-Si dices que la conoces, debes de saber que ella debe hacerlo.-dijo Chris.-Ella misma debe de tomar su decisión.

-Bien.-dijo Kip.-No intentare nada.

-Gracias.-dijo Chris.-Eres el que más me preocupaba.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kip.

-Según Peter, eres demasiado parecido a mi.-dijo Chris.-Dijo que tenías la misma vena impulsiva que yo y que prácticamente toda la familia.

-¿Eran cercanos?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Tú y el tío Peter?

-Era mi mejor amigo.-dijo Chris.-O más bien, mi único amigo verdadero.

-Y tu hermana lo mato.-dijo Kip.- ¿No es irónico?

-Técnicamente fue tu primo el que lo mato.-dijo Kip.-Ya sabes, le arranco la garganta con las garras.

-¿Estuviste ahí?-pregunto Kip.

-Estuve demasiado cerca de descargar todas las balas que me quedaban en Derek.-dijo el mayor.-Pero supongo que tuve que asimilar que Peter merecía eso, mato a Laura, ¿lo sabias? Mato a otras personas que si bien no eran inocente, tampoco merecían la muerte; supongo que merecía justicia.

-Tienes una extraña manera de ver las cosas.-dijo Kip.-Me recuerdas a Anna.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chris.- ¿Me parezco a Anna?

-La manera en que ver las cosas.-dijo Kip.-Anna era bastante peculiar, supongo que igual que EJ.

-Quizá tengas tiempo para conocerla.-dijo Chris tensándose.-Quiero decir, si ella no llega a recuperar sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué está mal?-pregunto Kip.

-Acabo de recordar porque odiaba Beacon Hills.-dijo su padre poniéndose de pie.-Hazme un favor, mira hacia atrás y dime, ¿hay alguien mirando?

-No lo creo.-dijo Kip haciendo lo que le pedía.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Chris.-Gerard quiere reunirse conmigo y no tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kip.

-No importa.-dijo su padre guardando los papeles tras la barra.-Te veo después.

-¿No crees que merezco un poco de honestidad?-pregunto Kip.-Me has mentido toda mi vida.

-Nunca te he mentido, ¿te he ocultado cosas? Sí, pero nunca te he mentido.-dijo Chris.-Soy manipulador, ¿recuerdas? Manipulo las cosas a mi favor.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Kip.-Estábamos bien y de pronto te tensaste.

-Alguien está vigilándome.-dijo Chris.-Igual que la última vez que estuve en Beacon.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Kip.-No hay nadie que parezca vigilarte.

-No lo sé.-dijo Chris.-Pero alguien lo hace.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Kip.- ¿No es paranoia? Ya sabes, ¿por todo lo que has hecho?

-No estoy loco, Kip.-dijo Chris.-Quizá no sepa quién o qué quiere, pero hay alguien vigilándome, no es la primera vez que lo siento.

-Seguro.-dijo Kip.

-Adiós Kip.-dijo Chris.-Si necesitas algo, llámame o mándame un mensaje, tu madre tiene mi número.

-El caso es que no hablo con ella.-dijo Kip.-Estamos en algo así como un tiempo.

-¿Cómo le pides un tiempo a tu madre?-preguntó Chris.-Es tu madre.

-¿Cómo le mienten a su hijo durante 18 años?-pregunto Kip.- ¿Y debo recordarte tu relación con tu padre?

-Busca en la agenda familia.-dijo Chris.-Busca a Archer R. Chase, ese es mi número.

-¿Eres ese tipo?-pregunto Kip.-Cuándo le pregunte, dijo que era alguien que solía conocer.

-Solíamos conocernos.-dijo Chris.-Cuídate Kip.

-Sí, igual.-dijo Kip.- ¿Sabes que esto no significa nada, verdad? No porque hayamos hablado voy a olvidar todo y voy a facilitar las cosas.

-No esperaba menos.-dijo Chris.-Tengo que irme.

+*+*+*+*SC&EJM+*+*+*+*DS&MEHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LA+*+*+*+*

EJ observo a Scott despedirse al hombre mayor, la cita, aunque no podría considerarse cita si en su mesa estaba sentado un hombre de la edad de su abuelo y sus dos perros, fue una interesante cita, Jim era un hombre interesante, un ex militar que había perdido a su esposa años atrás, y por cosas del destino no había podido tener hijos, y por la forma en que trataba a Scott, lo consideraba a el hijo que nunca pudo llegar a tener.

-¿Lista para continuar?-pregunto Scott.

-Seguro.-dijo EJ antes de girarse al hombre mayor.-Un placer conocerte Jim.

-El placer es mío, EJ.-dijo Jim.-No dudes en volver si necesitas algo.

-Gracias Jim.-dijo EJ.-Nos vemos luego.

-Gracias de nuevo Jim.-dijo Scott.-No olvides el medicamente, ya lo he acomodado.

-Lo sé.-dijo Jim.-Cierras cuando se vayan.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo Scott.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Jim antes de entrar a la casa.

-¿No nos vamos todavía?-pregunto EJ.

-Antes quiero llevarte a un lugar.-dijo Scott.-Si estas dispuesta a aceptarlo.

-Es mejor que irme a dormir en una cama nueva tamaño King size, y lo más seguro es que sea con dosel.-dijo EJ.-Tardare días en poder dormir en ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que es nueva?-preguntó él.

-¿Recuerdas que me transforme el martes pasado?-pregunto EJ.-Bueno, al parecer, era necesario cambiar de cama y con necesario me refiero a nada necesario, y si preguntas cómo lo sé, es porque han esperad días para cambiarla, así que solo la única razón por la que la cambiaron, fue para para evitar que yo me opusiera.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es King size y con dosel?-pregunto él.- ¿La haz visto?

-No, y no sé si sea King size, pero cómo Allison comento que ocupaba la mitad de mi habitación, puedo imaginarme.-dijo ella.-Y una vez le pedí a mi mamá que me comprara una cama con dosel, ella dijo que no porque las cortinas alrededor evitarían que vieran al interior, así que supongo que ahora que funcionara dada mi situación.

-¿Y porque tardaras días en dormir en ella?-pregunto Scott.-Es solo una nueva cama.

-Tiene más espacio, tendrá postes en cada esquina, y tendrá una cortina que la cubra.-dijo ella.-Al tiempo que debería de sentirme más libre por el espacio, me sentiré más claustrofóbica por lo encerrado.

-Eres rara.-dijo él ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la chica.- ¿Qué? No me mires así, eres rara.

-¿Por qué soy rara?-pregunto ella.

-Para empezar, no actúas como alguien que tiene TDAH.-dijo Scott.-Y no digas que no es cierto, porque he crecido con Stiles, y él es diferente.

-¿Qué hay de Anna?-pregunto EJ.-Ella tenía TDAH, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ella era un lobo.-dijo él.-Nunca paraba y es complicado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de ella?

-Porque ella fue, y hasta el momento, sigue siento, la única persona capaz de seguirme el ritmo.-dijo Scott.- Con ella no tenía que contenerme o que hablar, ella siempre sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Stiles no es capaz de seguirte el ritmo?-pregunto ella.- ¿O tú no eres capaz de seguir su ritmo?

-Es diferente, la única que realmente puede seguir el ritmo de Stiles, eres tú.-dijo él.-Pero no estoy hablando de ese ritmo, estoy hablando de que con ella nunca tuve que fingir o tener que explicarme, ella sabía exactamente qué pasaba, ella sabía interpretarme, quizá mejor que yo mismo.

-Eso es lindo.-dijo ella.-Según tú, ¿Cómo debería actuar una persona con TDAH?

-No lo sé, nunca he pensado en ello.-dijo el frunciendo el ceño.-Pero estoy seguro que no como tu actúas.

-El medicamento no me hace efecto, quizá por lo que soy, quizá porque después de un par de semanas con una dosis comencé a aumentarla, no lo sé, pero el punto es que no me hace.-dijo ella.-Así que mi mamá me permite entrar a cualquier actividad académica o deportiva que pueda distraerme y mantenerme centrada por el tiempo necesario.

-¿Por eso continuaste con las artes marciales?-pregunto él.- ¿Para distraerte?

-Sí, algo así.-dijo ella.-Soy algo así como un genio, al parecer tengo memoria eidética y mi IQ es más alto que la media, no hemos hecho el examen, porque todos mis antiguos profesores, psiquiatras y directivos llegaron a la conclusión que la falta de memoria alteraría el resultado.

-¿Lo haría mayor o lo haría menor?-pregunto Scott.- ¿A qué tipo de alteración?

-Ambas.-dijo EJ.-Al final de día no lo hicieron, y yo solo seguí estudiando y obteniendo créditos, aunque mi mamá está en contra de que avance otro grado más, así que curso todas las materias solo por cursarlas, no las necesito, prácticamente estoy graduada, créeme, he hecho los exámenes para pasar cursos, lo he pasado, pero solo los hago y continuo con mi grupo.

-¿Y desde que estás aquí?-pregunto Scott.-Nunca te he visto ir a tomar clases extras.

-Es Beacon Hills, no hay mucho para escoger.-dijo EJ.-Y ha sucedido todo esto, Allison y yo nos enteramos de muchas cosas, y no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, pero por una extraña razón, no lo necesito, estoy bien.

-Me alegro por ti.-dijo Scott.-Dijiste que algo así, ¿Qué es algo así?

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando te pregunte sobre porque continuaste las artes marciales.-dijo el.-Respondiste algo así, así que, ¿Por qué continuaste con ellos?

-Mis padres deseaban que yo continuara con ellos, incluso querían que Allison entrara, pero ella nunca quiso, y ahora sabemos porque buscaban que supieran defendernos.-dijo EJ.-Pero no fue por lo único, pensé que quizá las artes marciales me ayudarían a encontrar un balance, ya sabes a poder concentrarme en una sola cosa.

-¿Y lo hicieron?-pregunto él.

-No, nunca me ayudo.-dijo ella.-Tengo mis métodos para lograr seguir teniendo calificaciones perfectas, pero no puedo concentrarme por mucho tiempo, es por eso que repaso antes de entrar a cualquier examen y que tiendo a contestarlo lo más rápido que puedo, una vez que otra cosa entra en mi cabeza, estoy perdida.

-No me gustaría ser tú.-dijo él.-Aunque ya tengo suficiente con ser yo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser tú?-pregunto ella.-A mí me parece bastante bien tu vida.

-Sí, el problema es que no lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Lejos de todo esto, existe algo más que no entiendo ni sé que es en realidad, pero sé que está ahí, esperando, esperando para salir y fastidiarme.

-¿Y porque te preocupas por eso ahora?-pregunto ella.-Vive el momento.

-No puedo, no soy así.-dijo él.-Esto afectara mi vida y automáticamente la de las personas a mi alrededor, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ello.

-Eres todo un caso, Scott McCall.-dijo EJ.-Deberías de preocuparte por ti, no por el resto.

-¿Soy un idiota altruista que se auto sacrifica por los demás?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué no importa que, siempre va a poner la vida de los demás sobre la propia?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ella.

-Papalek me lo dijo una vez.-dijo él.-Cuando me puse entre Bartek y un golpe de un beta entrenado, tuve una pequeña conmoción cerebral y tuve la mitad de la cara completamente inflamada y de color negro durante días.

-¿Bartek es el hermano de Anna?-pregunto ella.- ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Qué podría sanar a cualquier golpe que recibiera?

-Bartek era extraño, era más que extraño, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto él.-Pero fuera lo que fuera e hiciera lo que hiciera, no merecía, nadie merece, lo que el beta quería hacer, nadie merece que lo ataquen por la espalda.

-Así que saltaste a defenderlo sin importarte salir lesionado.-dijo ella.- ¿Un pobre humano asmático?

-No era la primera vez que lo hacía, una vez defendí a Lia de un alfa-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que todo se resume a que no me gusta que dañen a mi familia, a mi pueden hacerme lo que quieran, pero que no se metan con los que quiero.

-¿Cómo es que logras transformar la idiotez en algo bueno?-pregunto ella.-Incluso me haces respetarte.

-También dijeron eso cuando se los dije.-dijo él riendo.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un caso.

Scott no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba escuchar la risa de EJ hasta ese momento, su risa fue un sonido mágico para sus oídos, lo hizo perderse en el momento, olvidar sus preocupaciones y su posición defensiva, hizo algo que una sola personas había logrado, consiguió traspasar sus barreras y no sabía cómo sentirse sobre ello.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto ella.- ¡¿Scott?!

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Lo note.-dijo ella.- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos? Llevamos caminando demasiado.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca.-dijo Scott.-Es en aquella estructura que se ve por allá.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ella.

-Un establo.-dijo Scott.-O al menos se supone que eso es.

-¿Tienen caballos?-pregunto EJ.-Desde que recuerdo he querido tener un caballo, intente convencer a mi papá que me regalara uno, pero dijo que debido a que nos mudábamos demasiado no era la vida ideal para un caballo, así que solo nos llevaba a montar un par de veces al mes.

-¿Nos?-pregunto Scott.

-Si Allison me arrastraba a fiestas para que la dejaran a ir, yo la arrastraba a cabalgar.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Después se volvió una tradición, un día antes de mudarnos, los cuatro íbamos a cabalgar, incluso algunas veces iba la tía Kate.

-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, pero no hay caballos.-dijo Scott.-El último caballo murió como hac años, y cómo Jim estaba pensando vender el terreno, no compro más.

-¿Estaba pensando en venderlo?-pregunto ella.-Pensé que había pertenecido en su familia por más de un siglo.

-¿Te conté cómo conocí a Jim?-pregunto él.

-No, no lo creo.-dijo ella.-Solo dijiste que lo conocías desde hace un tiempo.

-Lia, al igual que tú, le gustaba ayudar a los demás.-dijo Scott.-Y al igual que tú, era voluntaria cada sábado en el hospital.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy voluntaria en el hospital?-pregunto ella.

-Puede que lo haya deducido tras verte un par de veces que he ido a recoger a mi mamá.-dijo él.- ¿Hay algún problema con que lo sepa?

-No, es solo que los adolescentes suelen verme raro cuando lo descubren.-dijo ella.-Es por eso que prefiero no decir nada.

-Bueno, creo que ya he dejado claro que no soy como el resto de los adolescentes.-dijo él.-Como sea, el punto es que, Lia solía arrastrarnos al hospital y en una de esas veces, lo conocí.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto ella.

-Tuvo un infarto, estuvo varios días internado.-dijo él.-Iba a tardar en recuperarse y por consiguiente no iba a poder llevar a cabo el trabajo que necesitaba hacer, así que decidió que la mejor cosa que podía hacer, era vender el terreno y mudarse a vivir a uno de los pisos del edificio que tiene en la ciudad.

-¿Posee un edificio?-pregunto ella.- ¿En los que pueden vivir personas?

-No creo que sea el mejor lugar para que vivan personas, pero sí.-dijo Scott.-Creo que un par de pisos están ocupados.

-¿Por qué no es el mejor lugar para vivir?-pregunto ella.

-La esposa de Jim se dedicaba a restaurar casas y edificios, y era buena, así que solía comprar casa o edificios, los restauraba y los vendía.-dijo él.-Creo ese edificio fue lo último que compro y nunca logro restaurarlo, está en una de las peores partes del pueblo, y aunque no lo he visto, creo que está bastante mal.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Jim me pide ayuda con sus cuentas.-dijo él.-Y se ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto ella.

-Jim quiere poner todo a mi nombre.-dijo él chico.-No sabe cuándo puede morir, así que está comenzando a hacerlo a escondidas, sin que yo o alguien más lo sepa.

-¿Te está dejando el terreno más grande de Beacon Hills? ¿Y un edificio?-pregunto ella.- ¿Es en serio?

-El y Gray no pudieron tener hijos, él era hijo único, ella era huérfana, así que no tienen familia.-dijo él.-Supongo que por alguna extraña razón, me considera el hijo que nunca tuvo, así que planea dejarme todo, aunque se supone que no debo de saberlo.

-Eso es grandioso.-dijo EJ.-Sorprendente pero grandioso.

-Sí, el punto es que, estuvimos hablando.-dijo Scott.-Aunque todo se quedó como una simple teoría, decidimos que donde ahora se encuentra el establo, voy a construir mi casa, la parte de atrás tiene vista al bosque, a 5 minutos está el lago y tienes buenas vistas, así que, me gusto y decidí hacerlo aquí.

-¿Vas a construir?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quieres decir que mandaras diseñar y después le pagaras a alguien que la construya?

-No, quiero decir que voy a contratar a un arquitecto para que me haga los planos correctamente y después voy a construirla con mi propias manos.-dijo él.-No digo que no voy a necesitar ayuda para hacerla, pero quiero construirla yo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella deteniéndose sorprendida.

-Porque me prometí a mí mismo que lo haría hace mucho tiempo.-dijo él.-Me dije a mi mismo que quería darle a mi esposa y mis hijos, una casa, una casa que no importaba cuando tardara, pero la construiría yo mismo, con mis propias manos, con el sudor de mi frente.

-Eso es sorprendente.-dijo ella pasándole los brazos por el cuello.- ¿Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme Scott McCall?

-Quizá no.-dijo el tomándola de la cintura.-Creo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no? ¿Siempre guardar algo para mantener el interés?

-Siempre puedes mantener el interés de otra manera.-dijo ella recargando la cabeza en su hombro.-Gracias por mostrarme esto, sé que seguramente todo esto lo hiciste pensando en Anna, así que, gracias.

-Quizá hora lo quiero hacer contigo.-musito él.

-Somos adolescentes.-dijo ella.-Deberíamos preocuparnos por pasar al siguiente grado escolar, no por lo que pase después.

-Ya te lo dije.-dijo él.-Siempre estoy preocupándome por el futuro.

-A costa del presente.-dijo ella.- ¿Y en serio quieres descuidar el presente?

-No.-dijo él.

-Entonces no lo hagas.-dijo ella.

Si alguien preguntaba, ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero la verdad es que EJ sí que lo noto, las manos de Scott se aferraron a su cintura mientras le besaba la sien y comenzaba a moverse muy suavemente, como si estuviera bailando un vals; iba a preguntar, pero el chico comenzó a tararear una melodía que la hizo relajarse y acompañar los movimientos del chico.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Scott separándose de la morena de golpe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella desconcertada.- ¿Qué paso?

-Hay alguien observándonos.-dijo él.- ¿Escuchaste algo?

-No.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué se supone que debo haber escuchado?

-Escuche un ruido.-dijo Scott.- ¿Segura que no escuchaste nada?

-No, estaba demasiado distraída con tu tarareo.-dijo ella.- ¿Cual canción tarareas? Nunca la había escuchado.

-EJ, debes de prestar más atención a tu alrededor.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué tal si son cazadores?

-Estás cambiando de tema.-se quejó ella.- ¿Y qué crees? No va a funcionar.

-Estoy hablando en serio.-dijo él.

-Yo también.-dijo ella.- ¿Cuál es la canción que tarareabas? No me es familiar, y créeme, conozco mucho de música.

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo hacía.

-¿Tarareaste una canción sin conocerla?-pregunto ella.- ¿Tengo que creerte?

-Quizá solo sea alguna canción que compuse.-dijo él.-Suelo tararear cuando estoy relajado.

-¿Compones canciones?-pregunto ella.- ¿Cómo canciones de música?

-No creo que existan otras canciones.-dijo él.-Pero sí, tengo un par de canciones escritas.

-¿Puedo escucharlas?-pregunto ella.-Quiero decir, completamente.

-No.-dijo Scott comenzando a caminar.-Ahora, vamos, veamos quien nos vigilaba.

-No puedes simplemente hacer eso.-dijo ella.-Vamos, Scott, no puedes soltar una bomba como esa y piensa que simplemente pensar que voy a olvidarlo.

-Para empezar, es solo algo que hacia hace años cuando aún tocaba instrumentos.-dijo él.-Ya no lo hago, no toco ni compongo, así que está olvidado.

-Pero lo hacías.-dijo ella alcanzándolo.-Eso significa que existen.

-Pero no tienen importancia.-dijo él.-Están olvidadas.

-¿Me las muestras?-pregunto ella.-Me gustaría escucharlas.

-No.-dijo él.-Ahora, ¿puedes enfocarte? Alguien estaba observándonos.

-¿No?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué significa no?

-EJ, enfócate.-pidió Scott.-Puede ser alguien peligroso.

-O puede ser nada.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué significa no?

-Que no vas a escucharlas.-dijo Scott.-Ni hoy ni nunca.

-Nunca es un largo tiempo, Scott.-dijo ella.-Nunca digas nunca.

-EJ, lo digo en serio.-dijo él.-Nadie más que mi profesor de música lo ha escuchado, ni mi mama, ni Stiles, nadie lo ha escuchado, y nadie lo va a escuchar nunca más, si ni siquiera Lia lo escucho, ¿Por qué dejaría que alguien lo escuchara?

-No debes ser tan duro.-dijo ella.-Un simple no es suficiente.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto él.-Te respondí "un simple no" antes y seguiste insistiendo, ¿no es un poco contradictorio?

-Solo quiero escuchar lo que compones.-dijo ella.-No puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad.

-Pero puedo culparte por no aceptar un no por respuesta.-dijo él.-No te voy dar los discos de las canciones ni voy a tocar para ti, así que olvídalo.

-¿Existen discos?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, pero no voy a dártelos.-dijo él.

-Escóndelos.-dijo ella.-Tú los escondes y si yo los encuentro, puedo escucharlo.

-No me gusta mucho esa idea.-dijo él.-Lo siento, pero paso.

-Vamos, Scott, hagamos esto divertido.-dijo ella.-Dibújame un panorama, yo lo descifrare.

-Dudo que descifres mis panoramas.-dijo él riendo.-Así que olvídalo.

-Eso sonó como un reto.-dijo ella adelantándolo para ponerse frente a él.- ¿Acabas de retarme?

-No es un reto.-dijo él.-Es un hecho.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto ella tomándolo de la chaqueta.-Porque eso sonó como un reto, y disfruto los retos.

-No era un reto, es un hecho que he comprobado con muchos.-dijo él.-Nadie ha podido vencerme, así que, olvídalo.

-Tengo demasiada memoria.-dijo ella.-Así que, ¡Desafío aceptado!

-¿Acabas de citar "How I meet your mother"?-pregunto él.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?-pregunto ella.-Espera, ¿viste "How I meet your mother"?

-No voy a discutir esto.-dijo él.-Así que sigue caminando.

-Así que, ¿caminaremos hasta que encontremos e interroguemos a quien sea que nos estuviera vigilando?-pregunto ella.-Porque arriesgándome a sonar como el chico ingenuo de las películas, ¿Por qué alguien nos vigilaría? ¿Y quién sabe que estamos aquí? ¿Y quién lo haría? ¿Una criatura sobrenatural? ¿El Kamina?

-EJ, solo camina.-pidió Scott.-Y para que lo sepas no tengo miedo de una criatura sobrenatural o el Kamina, tengo miedo que sean cazadores, no creo que tus padres puedan defenderte si algún otro cazador al ver cómo me atacan te transformas.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a transformarme si te atacan?-pregunto ella.-Eso no tiene sentido.

-La primera vez que lo hiciste, Derek estaba atacándome.-dijo él.-Estoy suponiéndolo.

-Pues no lo supongas, no sabes el desencadenante de mi transformación, puede ser cualquier cosa.-dijo ella.-Y quizá dejen que te cacen y te cuelguen de un árbol.

-No harías eso.-dijo él riendo.-Te conozco EJ, no dejaras que se acerquen a mi o a cualquier otro de nosotros.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-pregunto ella.

-Porque lo estoy seguro.-dijo él.

-Quizá tenga que escoger entre tú y el Kamina.-dijo EJ.-Y escogería a Jackson.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Porque es inocente.-dijo ella.-Quiero decir, a asesinado personas, pero no creo que sepa que lo está haciendo.

-¿Y yo sé lo que hago?-pregunto él.

-Al menos tienes el control de tu cuerpo.-dijo ella.-Algo me dice que en cuando se transforma, Jackson pierde el control no solo de su cuerpo, si no el de su mente.

-Bueno, quizá.-dijo Scott.-Pero el escogió eso, él quiso que lo mordieran, yo no.

-No sabía que ese iba a ser el resultado.-dijo ella.-Y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que toda tu vida habías querido esto, ser un hombre lobo.

-Sí, cuanto tenía un futuro con Lia.-dijo él.-Ahora, no sé si en serio quiero esto, quizá está vida no es para mí.

-¿Sobreviviste, no es así?-pregunto ella.- ¿A la mordida? ¿Sobreviviste, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo él.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-Quizá está es la vida que tienes que vivir.-dijo ella.-Por algo sobreviviste y te convertiste en un hombre lobo, quiero decir, mira a Jackson y a Lydia, uno de ellos se convirtió en un lagarto asesino que es controlado por otra cosa, y la otra sobrevivió a la mordedura sin aparentes efectos secundarios.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo él.-Pero no estoy seguro si quiero vivirla.

-No sin ella.-adivino EJ.-Arriesgándome a sonar dolida, ¿no crees que deberías de dejar de ponerla en el centro de tu vida? La perdiste, y han pasado 6 años desde eso, es hora de seguir adelante, ¿perdiste tu musa? Encuentra otra; ¿Perdiste tu mundo? Constrúyelo de nuevo; ¿Perdiste lo que te hacia levantarte por las mañanas? Busca otra razón para seguir adelante; la vida es solo una y la estás desperdiciando.

-Es más complicado que eso.-dijo él.-Y no puedo explicarlo, solo es más complicado.

-Porque es tu compañera.-dijo ella para sorpresa del chico.-Elena me ha hablado un poco de eso.

-No creo en eso.-dijo él.-No creo que tengamos una persona destinada.

-¿No crees en almas gemelas? ¿El destino?-pregunto ella.- ¿No crees porque no puedes o porque no quieres?

-Creo en el destino, pero no creo en parejas predestinadas.-dijo él.-Quiero creer que cuando llegue el momento, si voy a estar con alguien, será porque los dos queremos, no porque algo nos dijo que estemos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero ser compañeros es mucho más que solo estar juntos.-dijo EJ.-Elena dijo que se necesitaban, que había atracción, amor, que se complementaban el uno al otro.

-Bueno, quizá sea bueno tener un "compañero".-dijo Scott.-Quizá es lo que muchos necesitamos, ¿pero es correcto tenerlo?

-Vamos, Scott, eso es una excusa barata.-dijo ella poniéndose frente a él para evitar que avanzara.- ¿Es correcto? Existe por una razón, una buena razón, no puedes dudar que sea correcto.

-A mí no me parece correcto.-dijo él.-Yo preferiría una relación que empiece de cero, por una atracción que nació entre dos personas y aumento a otra cosa por todo lo que comparten, a una relación que inicie porque algo más te dice que lo inicie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Ni siquiera seguiré intentándolo, nunca vas a entender que es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo.-dijo él.-Estar por una persona solo porque debes estarlo no es lo mismo a estar con una persona por qué quieres estarlo.

-Pero tú quieres estar con esa persona, necesitas estar con esa persona.-dijo EJ.-Es como saltarse un paso.

-No me gusta saltarse pasos.-dijo él.-Las cosas tienen un orden por una razón.

-Vamos, tú no eres de los que siguen las reglas.-dijo ella.-Disfrutas romperlas.

-Las reglas estás hechas para romperse.-dijo él.-Lo que tú estás diciendo es como querer hacer un pastel sin meterlo al horno.

-En realidad, hay algunos pasteles que no requieren horno.-dijo ella.-Algunos se refrigeran… ¿Qué?

-Atrás de mí.-ordeno él empujándola para que quedar frente a ella.-Es el Kamina, te dije que alguien nos vigilaba.

-¿Jackson?-pregunto EJ mirando sobre su hombro.-Si sabes que no me hace daño, ¿verdad?

-No me importa.-dijo Scott.-Quédate detrás de mí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Pero puedo ayudar, en caso de que quiera atacarte.

-No creo que venga a atacarnos.-dijo él.-Solo nos estamos mirando.

-Como un cachorro perdido.-dijo ella.- ¿Puedo acercármele? Podremos obtener información.

-Está moviéndose, lo que sea que vino a ver, ya lo vio.-dijo Scott.-Llama a Stiles, dile que venga a recogerte, nos veremos más tarde.

-¿Vas a perseguirlo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué iras tras él?

-No puedo dejar que lo maten.-dijo él.-Solo llama a Stiles.

-¿Sabes que puedo ir contigo, verdad?-pregunto ella.

-Busca a Stiles.-ordeno él.-Los veré más tarde.

-Genial, simplemente fantástico.-grito EJ viéndolo correr siguiendo al Kamina.- ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas; y agradezco a un más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	36. Capitulo 33: Abogado

**Hola!**

 **Finalmente he vuelto, espero pronto tener el capítulo listo, está vez estoy tratando de no adelantar nada previamente, porque me he dado cuenta de que cuando escribo dos o varios capítulos a la vez me tardo más en terminarlos, así que ahora iré de uno en uno y tratare de que el próximo lunes haya otro capítulo (haber si se me hace costumbre y todos los lunes subo).**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Abogado**

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto EJ a su mamá.

-Limpiando.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Quieres cenar?

-No, antes de traerme Stiles me llevo a cenar.-dijo EJ.-Y no, antes de que lo preguntes, no es mi novio.

-No iba a decir nada.-dijo su madre.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-Cómo digas.

-¿Quiere hablar de lo que paso con Elena?-pregunto su madre.-Tu padre no me dijo mucho.

-No hay nada que hablar.-negó la menor.-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Victoria.-Si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-En realidad tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto su madre,

-¿Qué tiene puesto Zanne?-pregunto EJ.-No reconozco eso.

-Eso es una prótesis.-dijo su madre.-Fuimos con el Veterinario a que la revisara y lo vi, así que se lo compre.

-Lo bueno es que nadie iba a preocuparse por ella.-dijo EJ.-Y yo me iba a encargar de todo.

-Lo hice por mí, no por ella.-dijo Victoria.-De esa manera ha podido moverse y no he tenido que llevarle la comida a su cuarto, incluso salió al jardín por si sola.

-Sí, cómo tú digas.-dijo EJ.-Gracias por ser tan considerada.

-Sigue sin caerme bien.-dijo su madre.-Y sigue sin gustarme que duerma en tu cama.

-¿En la cama que compraron porque pronto crecerá?-pregunto EJ.

-Ve el lado positivo.-dijo su madre.-Ahora tendrás la cama que siempre quisiste, solo un poco más grande.

-Gracias por eso.-dijo EJ caminando a la salida.-Por cierto, una pregunta más.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto su madre al verla girarse.

-La prótesis o lo que sea que se llame, ¿tiene ruedas verdad?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Cómo sube las escaleras?

-Tu padre adapto la escalera para ella.-dijo Victoria.-Antes de que digas algo, es provisional al igual que la prótesis, en cuando se recupere, todo se va a ir.

-Lo bueno es que es mi perra.-musito EJ negando con la cabeza.-Vamos, Zanne, hora de la cama.

-Buenas noches cariño.-dijo su madre.

-Buenas noches, mamá.-dijo EJ.-Te quiero.

-Igual yo.-dijo Victoria.

-Besa a papá de mi parte.-pidió EJ.-Y dile que sigo molesta.

-Se lo hare saber.-dijo su madre.-Que duermas bien.

-Igualmente.-dijo EJ.-Te veo en la mañana.

¿Era normal tener miedo a entrar a tu propia habitación? Quizá no, y quizá si le preguntara, EJ diría que no lo hizo porque Stiles estaba esperándola un par de cuadras lejos de su casa, listo para ir a buscar a Scott, pero para hacer eso necesitaba que alguien la cubriera, por fortuna ni su abuelo ni Alexis estaban en casa, así que solamente tenía una oportunidad, una oportunidad con una persona que sabía que no se negaría.

-Necesito que me cubras.-dijo EJ entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

-Buenas noches Emilia.-dijo su hermana.- ¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Hola Ally, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?-dijo EJ.- ¿Algo nuevo ocurrió en las últimas horas? ¿Algo que tenga que saber?

-Muchas cosas.-dijo Allison.-Tengo nuevas flechas.

-Excelente, estoy feliz por ti.-dijo EJ.-Ahora, ¿puedes cubrirme?

-¿Cuándo, cómo y porque?-pregunto la mayor.-Y si quieres que lo haga, no mientras.

-¿Cuándo? Está noche; ¿Cómo? Usa tu imaginación.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué? Es un poco más complicado.

-Hazlo menos complicado.-dijo Allison.- ¿Qué sucede?

-El Kamina apareció otra vez, así que Scott fue tras él.-dijo EJ.-Stiles está esperándome un par de cuadras más abajo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Y quieres que te cubra para que te vayas con ellos?-pregunto Allison.- ¿A perseguir a un asesino?

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Y aún no sabemos cómo ocurre, así que no puedes decir que es un asesino.

-Ha matado personas Emilia.-dijo Allison.-No sé qué sea, pero eso es lo que significa ser un asesino.

-Como sea.-dijo EJ.- ¿Lo harás? ¿Me cubrirás?

-¿Por qué yo haría eso?-pregunto su hermana.-Si algo te pasa y papá o mamá se enteran que te cubrí, me mataran.

-No va a pasarme nada.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes cubrirme por favor?

-Sabes que lo hare.-dijo Allison.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.-Te debo una.

-Ya son muchas.-dijo Allison.- ¿Tienes alguna idea que lo hizo aparecer?

-¿A quién?-pregunto EJ.

-Al Kamina.-dijo Allison.-Llevaba toda la semana sin aparecer, ¿por qué esta noche?

-No lo hemos averiguado.-dijo EJ.-Stiles y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que aparece cuando Jackson se descontrola o algo, que su ánimo lo hace aparecer.

-Jackson ha estado bien.-dijo Allison.-El único que no estuvo bien está semana fue Scott.

-Hubo un incidente en la práctica de Lacrosse.-dijo la morena.-Jackson se alteró.

-¿Qué paso en la práctica de Lacrosse?-pregunto Allison.

-La demostración de que Jackson es un niño mimado y necesita con gran urgencia ayuda psicológica.-dijo EJ.-Comenzó a reñir a Stiles y Scott por alguna tontería y está vez Scott no se dejó, comenzaron a discutir, pelearon y por extraño que parezca, Jackson no fue el vencedor.

-¿Scott le gano a Jackson?-pregunto Allison.

-Estaba tan sorprendida como tu.-asintió la menor.-El punto es que las cosas no salieron como Jackson quería y se largó echando pestes a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.- ¿Y según ustedes eso fue lo que lo altero a tal grado de que el Kamina volviera?

-No lo sabemos.-dijo EJ.-Es lo que queremos averiguar está noche.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Pero mantenme informada y no te metas en muchos problemas.

-A sus órdenes jefa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes que vas a hacer?

-Yo me encargo.-dijo Allison.-Largo.

-Eres la mejor Ally.-dijo EJ abrazándola.-Te veré más tarde.

-Sí, sí, como digas.-dijo Allison.-Solo pórtate bien.

-Lo hare.-dijo EJ antes de dejarla sola.

-Y procura que no te asesinen.-murmuro Allison sentándose en la cama.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Admitir que ir tras el Kamina no fue la decisión más sabia no fue difícil, lo difícil fue huir de los Argent para evitar que algunas de las balas le dieran, y lo más difícil que pudo hacer hecho, fue el tener que admitir que salto y casi le da un infarto cuando Stiles y EJ aparecieron a su lado y él ni siquiera lo noto.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-exclamo Stiles al ver su reacción.- ¿Viste a donde se fue?

-Lo perdí.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿No pudiste encontrar su olor?

-No creo que tenga uno.-dijo Scott.

-¿Es cómo yo?-pregunto EJ.- ¿No puedes olerlo?

-En ti si detecto el olor.-dijo Scott.-En él no.

-Pero Derek, Erica, Elena y otros, dijeron que no ponían olerme.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué tu…? Y no es el momento de preguntarlo, lo siento.

-No, no es el momento.-dijo Stiles antes de volverse a su mejor amigo.-De acuerdo, ¿alguna pista de hacia dónde va?

-A matar a alguien.-dijo Scott.

-No sabes eso.-dijo EJ.-Quizá solo está dando un paseo.

-¿Sigues defendiéndolo?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Por qué? Es un asesino, no hace otra cosa más que asesinar personas inocentes.

-Solo digo que no tenemos por qué sacar conclusiones precipitadas.-dijo EJ.-No necesariamente tiene que matar a alguien, a ti no te asesino, ¿verdad? ¿O a mí? ¿O a Scott?

-Va a matar a alguien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Por qué otra cosa se transformaría?

-Me defendió.-dijo EJ.-Quizá quiere protegerme.

-EJ, te quiero, pero seamos honestos, ¿quieres?-pregunto Stiles.-No está contigo, no quiere protegerte, solo quizá se dieron las circunstancias.

-Estaba protegiéndome.-dijo EJ.-Tengo que admitir que regularmente va a matar a alguien, pero estaba protegiéndome y no pueden cambiar eso.

-Gracias, eso explica las garras y los colmillos, y todo lo demás, todo tiene sentido ahora.-dijo Stiles ganándose una mirada de reproche de Scott.- ¿Qué? Scott, vamos, soy 147 libras de piel pálida y huesos frágiles, ¿de acuerdo? El sarcasmo en mi única defensa.

-Solo ayúdame a encontrarlo.-pidió Scott.

-No "eso".-dijo Stiles.-Jackson.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero él lo sabe?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Alguien más lo vio en el bosque?

-Quiero decir, no lo creo, de todas maneras ya pasó la prueba de Derek.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, pero es justo eso.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Cómo paso la prueba?

-No lo sé.-dijo Scott.

-Tal vez es como otra cosa.-dijo Stiles.-Digo, Derek dijo que una serpiente no puede ser envenenada por su propio veneno, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo la Kamina no es la Kamina?

-Cuando es Jackson.-dijo Scott.-Pero quizá la Kamina también tenga algo de Jackson.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Stiles.

-Aparentemente defendió a EJ, y parece ser que le hizo caso.-dijo Scott.-Cómo si supiera quien es o estuviera escuchándola.

-Creí que era por lo de ser loba.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Ya sabes? Por lo de los ojos morados y toda la cosa.

-En primer lugar, no sé si sea loba.-dijo EJ.-En segundo lugar, no sabes si sea por los ojos morados, quizá solo me quiere cuidar.

-¿Y eso porque otra cosa seria?-pregunto Stiles.-Según lo que dijeron, doblegaste a Derek, quizá si es por eso.

-No lo sé Stiles, creo que quizá piensa Jackson está convencido de que es Lia o al menos su subconsciente lo está.-dijo Scott.-Recuerda la relación entre Jackson y Lia, eran unidos.

-Y tú te ponías celoso.-dijo Stiles.-Si, recuerdo eso.

-¿Estabas celoso por Jackson?-pregunto EJ.-Según lo que me cuentan de Anna, solo tenía ojos para ti.

-Dejando a un lado lo que su relación me provocaba, Lia era la única que de verdad podía acercarse a Jackson.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera Danny o Lydia tenían el poder que ella tenía sobre él.

-Sí, quizá estaba enamorada de ella.-dijo Stiles.-Creo que habíamos dicho que por eso era la competencia entre ustedes.

-¿No crees que solo pudiera ser amistad?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá solo la consideraba su mejor amiga.

-Jules era mi mejor amiga.-dijo Stiles.-Y aun así, mi relación con ella no era como la ella y Jackson, ¿de acuerdo? Para mí su relación era más profunda, quizá no era correspondido, pero estoy caso seguro de que él estaba enamorado de ella.

-O quizá era otra cosa.-dijo Scott.-Algo como...

-Amigo.-lo llamo Stiles interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott al verlo caminar hacia atrás.

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Está adentro.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué va a hacer allí dentro?-pregunto Stiles.

-Va a tomar una copa.-dijo EJ.-O quizá bailar un poco.

-¿Y me regañan por utilizar el sarcasmo?-pregunto Stiles.-Y de cualquier manera, tú tienes garras e inmunidad, déjame el sarcasmo a mí.

-No lo controlo.-dijo EJ.-Y el sarcasmo es mi segunda lengua, déjame en paz.

-Creí que tu segunda lengua era el francés.-dijo Stiles.-Ya sabes, por lo de que los Argent vienen de Francia.

-Tengo muchas segundas lenguas.-dijo EJ.-Escoge una.

-Entonces lo repito, déjame el sarcasmo a mi.-dijo Stiles.-Quédate con alguna de las tuyas.

-Tú tienes el polaco.-dijo EJ.-El cual, por si no se los había dicho, también lo domino muy bien.

-¿Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que aprender?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, es que en vez perder mi tiempo en ir al bosque a buscar cadáveres y/o buscar problemas en donde no te llaman, bueno, yo empleo mi tiempo en cosas productivas y la mayoría del tiempo sanas.-dijo EJ.-Como comenzar a estudiar para poder entrar a medicina.

-¿Estudiar medicina?-pregunto Stiles.-Creí que querías ser bailarina o gimnasta profesional.

-Eso se acabaría cuando tenga mi primer hijo.-dijo EJ.-Medicina es mi plan de respaldo.

-¿Por qué se acabaría?-pregunto Stiles.-Tener un hijo no...

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Scott

-Lo siento.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Algo?

-Sé por quién va.-dijo Scott.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿Cómo? ¿Olfateaste algo?

-Armani.-dijo Scott viendo a Danny en la puerta del local.

-Eso tiene sentido.-dijo EJ.- ¿Pero va a matarlo? ¿Que no se supone que es su mejor amigo?

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué hay de tu casa?-pregunto Stiles.

Scott miro a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, como si estuviera loco; aunque si se ponía a analizar todo lo que había pasado esa noche y otras, ambos, y quizá EJ un poco, estaban locos; porque no creía que alguien se pusiera en peligro, le mintiera a sus padres -uno de los cuales es el sheriff-, y secuestrara a un adolescente solo por diversión, ¿o sí?

-¿Scott?-pregunto EJ sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-No con mi mamá allí.-dijo Scott.-Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar donde podamos retenerlo lo suficiente para averiguar qué hacer con él o lo suficiente para convencerlo de que es peligroso.

-Aún digo que solo lo matemos.-dijo Stiles.-Quizá Derek no estaba tan mal.

-No lo mataremos.-dijeron EJ y Scott al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Solo sugería.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo EJ.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Stiles.

-La casa de los Hale, la casa de Derek o lo que sea.-dijo EJ.-Tienen está habitación, la habitación subterránea en la que les dije que mi papá me encerró, está debajo de esa casa, no podrá salir de ahí.

-Pero tu padre sabe de eso.-dijo Scott.-Puede ir y hacer lo que sea con él.

-No si no sabe que está dentro.-dijo EJ.-Quiero decir, solo lo sabremos los tres, y nadie se los dirá.

-No podemos arriesgarnos.-dijo Scott.

-Vaya, Scotty.-dijo Stiles.-Si no te conociera diría que le tienes cierto aprecio.

-Cállate.-dijo Scott.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Tengo una idea.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.

-Sí.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Involucra romper la ley?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Para ahora, no crees que eso ya paso?-pregunto Stiles.

-Tiene un punto.-dijo EJ.-Estamos cometiendo secuestro.

-Solo trataba de ser optimista.-dijo Scott.

-No te molestes.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Vas a decírnosla?-pregunto EJ.

-Prefiero mostrársela.-dijo Stiles.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la morena.-Hagamos esto, será divertido.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿O que estás ayudando a los chicos malos?

-Quizá ellos sean los chicos malos, Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no, ella piensa que estoy dormida en mi habitación, utilice la ventana para salir.

-Utilizar la ventana.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Sera un fetiche de los lobos?

-Cállate.-ordeno EJ.-Y creo que el fetiche de los lobos es meterse en ventanas ajenas, yo solo me meto en mi ventana.

-¿Qué hay de la de Scott?-pregunto Stiles.- ¿No te metes?

-No, uso la puerta.-dijo EJ.-Scott es el que utiliza mi ventana.

-No puedo arriesgarme a usar la puerta y que me ataquen.-dijo Scott.-Vives en una casa de cazadores, ¿recuerdas? Utilizar la puerta, no sería la opción lógica

-Eres un idiota.-dijo EJ.

-Te gusta de esa manera.-dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-Así que, ¿con quién dijeron que estaban estudiando anoche?-pregunto su abuelo.

EJ miro a Allison confundida, pero está solo le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado cuando las altavoces anunciaron que eran solicitadas en la oficina del director, un encogimientos de hombros y una mirada confundida; les esperaba un largo camino si querían salir con vida.

-Estaba con Elena y Falex.-dijo EJ.-Necesitaban ayuda para acoplarse a las clases.

-Yo solo estaba con Lydia.-dijo Allison.-Nos estamos preparando para nuestro parcial de historia mundial.

-Historia era una de mis favoritas.-dijo Gerard.-Especialmente la historia militar.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto EJ en un susurro apenas oíble.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Gerard.

-Que es interesante.-dijo EJ.-Mi materia favorita también es historia, porque me parece interesante que en vez de aprender del pasado, solemos cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

-¿Alguna vez has odio la frase, "conoce al enemigo"?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Es de El arte de la guerra de Sun Tzu.-dijo Allison.

-Muy bueno.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-¿Que tienes que acostarte con tu enemigo?-pregunto EJ.-Así los conocerás más íntimamente.

-No.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Allison?

-Para ganar una batalla, debes conocer todo lo que puedas sobre tu enemigo.-dijo Allison.

-Correcto otra vez.-dijo su abuelo.

-Lo que yo dije.-dijo EJ.-Si tienes sexo con tu enemigo, la relación se profundiza y aprendes detalles que no aprenderías siendo solo enemigos.

-Me gusta eso.-dijo Gerard.-Pero no creo que tener sexo sea la respuesta.

-¿No?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué tal meterse a su casa?

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?-pregunto Gerard.-Porque creo que sabes las respuestas tan bien como tu hermana, pero solo las disfrazas con respuestas mordaces y sarcásticas.

-Quizá deba leer entre líneas.-dijo EJ.-No siempre vas a obtener lo que quieres cuando quieres y como lo quieres

-Como sea.-dijo Gerard.-Su padre y yo resulta que estamos teniendo el mismo problema, tenemos un enemigo del que no sabemos casi nada, ha matado a uno de los nuestros, entre otros.

-Bueno, son gajes del oficio, ¿no?-pregunto EJ.-Cada vez que sales de caza, arriesgas tu vida y las de los demás, porque siempre está el riesgo de que la presa se convierta en el cazador, y el... Auch! ¡Allison! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Lo escuchamos.-dijo Allison callando a su hermana con la mirada.

-¿Escucharon que Jackson Whittemore no apareció en la escuela hoy?-pregunto Gerard.

-¿No lo hizo?-pregunto Allison.

-Sus padres llamaron y también la policía.-dijo Gerard.-No sabrían algo sobre eso, ¿verdad?

-Quizá tuvo una noche larga.-dijo EJ.-Somos adolescentes, nos gusta tomar hasta perder el conocimiento.

-Bueno, déjenme decirles lo que sé.-pidió su abuelo.-Sé que el primer instinto de un adolescentes es proteger a sus amigos y yo creo que mis nietas siempre querrían proteger a sus amigos, aunque eso signifique mentir, así que, quiero hacer una pregunta más, y está vez, con una pequeña ventaja.

-¿Que trata de hacer?-pregunto EJ al ver que tomaba a Allison de los hombros.

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarla.-dijo Gerard.-Solo quiero sentir su pulso.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Piensa que es un juego.-dijo Gerard.

-¿Qué clase de juego macabro hace eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir la verdad.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Sabes algo sobre la desaparición de Jackson?

-No.-dijo Allison.

-¿Está en problemas?-pregunto Gerard.

-Dijiste solo una pregunta.-dijo EJ.

-¿Está en problemas?-pregunto Gerard nuevamente.

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-No lo sé.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Scott?-pregunto su abuelo.

-No.-dijo Allison.-Quiero decir, no lo sé.

-Tu pulso aceleró.-dijo Gerard.

-Es porque me estás asustando.-dijo Allison poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento, corazón.-dijo Gerard.-Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-No me digas.-dijo Allison.

-No estuvo bien de mi parte usar tácticas como esa.-dijo su abuelo.-Lo siento, puedes volver a clases.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison.-Vamos, EJ.

-En realidad, quiero hablar con tu hermana un momento a solas.-dijo Gerard.-Si no te molesta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije el primer día?-pregunto EJ tomando sus cosas.- ¿Sobre qué no quiero escuchar tus opiniones y que no me importa lo que opines o pienses?

-Por supuesto.-dijo su abuelo.-Dijiste que no confiabas en mí.

-Después de lo que acabas de hacerle a mi hermana, la poca confianza que te tenia, se fue al mismo lugar donde estaba Gallifrey.-dijo EJ.-Así, lo siento, pero si tienes algún problema conmigo, podemos hablarlo en casa, contando con la presencia de mi mamá o mi papá, ¿quedo claro?

-¿Que de hace pensar que no es un problema académico?-pregunto Gerard.

-Porque mis calificaciones siguen perfectas y no me he metido en problemas en un par de días.-dijo EJ.-Así que no tengo nada que hablar con el director.

-Quizá una universidad me contacto.-dijo Gerard.-Para darte una beca.

-Bueno, te ahorrare el gastar saliva explicando lo que ofrecen.-dijo EJ.-La respuesta es no, no la quiero.

-Ni si...-empezó Gerard.

-No me importa, la respuesta sigue siendo no.-dijo EJ.-Con permiso.

EJ prácticamente jalo a su hermana a través de la puerta y la arrastro unos cuantos metros, hasta que ella se detuvo y le señalo las cámaras de seguridad que adornaban los pasillos de toda la escuela.

-Bien.-dijo EJ metiéndola dentro de la primera puerta que vio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Allison.-Lo averiguaron.

-Primero que todo, vamos a tranquilizarnos.-dijo EJ.-Después, vamos a rezar para evitar que lo encuentren.

-No es momento para bromas.-dijo su hermana.-Emilia, esto es serio

-¿Crees que no lo sé Ally?-pregunto EJ.-Pero no sabemos nada, se supone que Stiles le envió un mensaje a sus padres, se supone que estábamos protegidos, ¿cómo demonios se enteraron que estaba desaparecido?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Pero eso nos deja en desventaja, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.

-Eso significa que tenemos que planear algo.-dijo EJ.-Tenemos que decirle a Scott.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Allison.-Ni tu ni yo tenemos permitirle hablarle, y viste los pasillos, el abuelo puso cámaras por todo el lugar.

-Entonces dentro de un salón de clase.-dijo EJ.-Hablamos con él, le pasamos una nota o hacemos algo, pero debemos de decirle.

-Estamos muertas, Emilia.-dijo Allison.-Muy muertas.

-No seas tan negativa.-dijo EJ.-Ni mamá ni papá están en el colegios, tenemos libertad.

-Alexis y él abuelo si están aquí.-dijo Allison.-Lo cual es peor.

-Yo me encargo de Alexis, no dirá ninguna palabra si me ve con Scott.-dijo EJ.-Y en cuanto al abuelo, bueno, recemos porque no salga de su oficina y porque no revise a cada segundo las grabaciones.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-Me temo que su maestro estaba sintiéndose mal, y tuvo que irse temprano, así que, desafortunadamente, están atascados conmigo como sustituto.-dijo Victoria Argent recargándose en el escritorio.- ¿Sí, EJ?

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto la morena.

-Ya lo dije.-dijo Victoria.-Soy su profesora sustituta.

-Y yo te pregunte que estás haciendo aquí.-dijo EJ.

-Ahora veo porque tienes tantos problemas con tus maestros.-dijo Victoria.- ¿Siempre eres tan impertinente?

-La mayor parte del tiempo.-dijo EJ.-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis castigos.-dijo Victoria.-Ahora, ¿puede alguien decirme en lo que estamos? ¿Qué hay sobre usted, Sr. McCall?

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-dijo EJ.- ¿Es en serio?

-EJ, que sea la última vez que hablas de algo que no sea parte de la clase.-advirtió su madre.-Y por favor, deja el Sr. McCall responda la pregunta.

-¡Emilia!-advirtió Allison golpeándola en la cabeza cuando vio que iba a responder.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ con los dientes apretados.-No volverá a pasar.

Victoria miro a su hija menor a los ojos, sabía que estaba molesta, más que molesta, pero algunas veces tenían que actuar sobre la marcha, y por más que no le gustara, las cosas iban a cambiar, entre ellas que iban a vigilarlas más y hacer lo necesario para evitar que lograran acercarse, principalmente a ella, no podía permitir que la alejaran de ella.

-Allison.-llamo su madre a su hija mayor mientras avanzaban para abandonar el aula.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Es con tu hermana.-dijo su madre.

-Dime que todo este show no es por lo que paso ayer.-dijo EJ.-Dime que no quieres vigilarme.

-No quiero vigilarte.-dijo su madre.-Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso ayer, necesitaba un trabajo y aplique para este.

-¡Kłamstwo! (¡Mentiras!)-exclamo EJ.-Wszystko, co chcesz, aby mieć oko na nas, a więc upewnij się, że nie mamy relacje z nimi. (Lo único que quieres es mantener un ojo en nosotras y así asegurarte que no tenemos ninguna relación con ellos.)

-En español por favor.-dijo su madre.-Sabes que odio que hables en cualquier otro idioma.

-Nada.-dijo Allison tomando del brazo a su hermana intuyendo sus palabras.- ¿Que necesitas?

-Tu padre y yo hemos dado cuenta de muchas llamadas de tu celular al chico extraño.-dijo Victoria.-Stilinski.

-Me dijiste que mantuviera un ojo en Lydia, y, él ha estado enamorado de ella desde tercer grado, así que tendré que hablar con él.-dijo Allison.-Es mi modo de tenerla vigilada.

-Sé que es difícil.-dijo su madre.-Sentarse aquí tratando de no mirarlo, pero piensa en lo fuerte que te hace, especialmente cuando todas esas chicas dejan su preparatoria entera ser definida por algún chico que solo esperan que las lleve al baile de graduación.

-¿No puedo ser fuerte e ir al baile?-pregunto Allison.

-Por supuesto, que puedes ir.-dijo Victoria.-Solo que con alguien más.

-Respuesta típica.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puedes ser más cliché?

-Recuerda, mientras te mantengas fuerte, no tendremos que matar a un chico de 16 años.-dijo Victoria.-Mientras ambas se mantengan fuertes.

-¿Qué hay de una chica de 15 años?-pregunto EJ.- ¿También la mataran?

-No voy a tener está conversación otra vez.-dijo su madre.

-Otra respuesta típica.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué se niegan a responder esa sencilla pregunta?

-Vayan a clase.-ordeno su madre.-Y recuerda EJ, no pierdas el control.

-Sí, por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-No queremos que Alexis y el abuelo se enteren de lo que soy.

-Vamos, EJ.-dijo Allison jalando a su hermana fuera del salón.-Solo déjala por esta vez.

-¿Por qué le hiciste creer que seguías intentando algo con Scott?-pregunto EJ cuando se percató que su madre estaba fuera del radio de audición.-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Vamos, EJ, te estoy dando una oportunidad.-dijo su hermana.-Que piensen que sigo interesada en Scott, les permitirá mantener lo suyo oculto por más tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto EJ.-No entiendo nada.

-No hay nada que entender.-dijo Allison.-Eres mi hermana menor, haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Estoy saliendo con tu exnovio, Ally, ¿y tú no estás enojada?-pregunto la menor.- ¿Por qué lo aceptaste tan rápido?

-Creo que ya tuviste está conversación.-le recordó Allison.-Y no quiero repetirla.

-Entonces dime qué demonios está pasando.-dijo EJ.-Y no digas que nada, porque sé que ocultas algo, sé que todos, tu, mamá y papá me están ocultando algo, no preguntes como, pero lo sé y quiero saber que es.

-Vamos a clase, EJ.-dijo Allison.-Ahora tenemos dos vigilantes sobre nosotros.

-Voy a averiguar que es, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto EJ.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras.-dijo su hermana.-Pero por ahora, vamos a clase, después lo harás.

-¿Qué es Ally?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la muestra de ADN?

-Emilia solo olvídalo.-dijo Allison.-No sé qué pensaba papá cuando te hizo esa prueba de ADN, pero todo está bien, sean cuales sean los resultados, no va a cambiar nada.

-Esto no termina aquí.-dijo ella.-Y necesitamos hablar con Scott.

-Le mande un mensaje a Stiles, le dije que le dijera que nos esperara en el campo de Lacrosse.-dijo Allison.-Después de clases…

-No tenemos tiempo hasta después de clase.-dijo EJ.-Los padres de Jackson ya avisaron a la policía, eso significa que ya empezaron con la búsqueda, tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Bien.-dijo Allison.-Iré con Stiles, tú busca a Scott y vayan a buscar a Danny.

-Buena idea.-dijo EJ.-Pero mamá no debe enterarse.

-Lo se.-dijo Allison.-Por eso tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ella.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto EJ.-Es mamá.

-¿Haremos? No, tú lo harás.-la corrigió su hermana mayor.-Lo has hecho otras veces, lo harás ahora.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ viéndola alejarse a su siguiente clase.-Aprecio tu confianza.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien entre tú y Jackson?-pregunto Scott.

Con Allison en camino a notificarle a Stiles la situación, EJ y Scott se dirigieron al hospital a hablar con la única persona que podría ayudarles con la situación de Jackson, aunque por lo que ambos veían, la situación no iba a ser fácil.

-Creo que no le dieron la suficiente vitamina cuando era niño.-dijo EJ al notar la mirada de Danny.-Necesita que le repitan las cosas, podemos hacer eso.

-Sí, estoy seguro, todo está bien.-dijo Danny ignorando a la morena.- ¿Tenían que llevarse mi identificación falsa?

-Así son los hospitales.-dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la cama.-Son aburridos.

-EJ, ¿te recuerdo que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Scott.

-Comprendo su sufrimiento.-dijo EJ.-Cuando me encontraron y mis padre me llevaron al hospital, tarde días en que me devolvieran mi collar, aunque quizá se debía a que estaba un proceso policial en medio, quiero decir, no creo que una niña desaparecida sin recuerdos no es algo que se ve todos los días; como sea, el punto es que, durante todo el par de semanas que estuve en el sistema, no tuve el collar, no hasta que me asignaron permanentemente con mis padres.

-Como sea.-dijo Scott.- ¿No hiciste nada que lo molestara?

-¿Qué tan molesto?-pregunto Danny.

-En una escala de uno a diez, uno siendo "algo irritado" y diez "esperando para matarte violentamente".-dijo Scott.

-Jackson casi siempre está en un cuatro, pero estamos bien.-dijo Danny.

-¿Un cuatro?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que está mal con ese chico?

-Su vida entera.-dijo Danny.-Y supongo que las cosas cambiaron para él desde hace 6 años.

-¿Cuándo Anna murió?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué parece que la vida de todos giraba en torno a ella? ¿No tenían una vida?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Danny mirando a Scott.- ¿Le hablaste de Anna? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerlo? Quizá era…

-No lo hizo.-dijo EJ interrumpiéndolo.-Solo ignora que hice la pregunta y sigue adelante.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Danny.-Pero esta charla no se termina aquí.

-Entonces.-dijo Scott intentando no reír ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica.- ¿El no subió del cuatro?

-No.-dijo Danny.-De hecho, le estaba haciendo un favor.

-¿Qué favor?-pregunto Scott.

-Estaba recuperando un video por él.-dijo Danny.-Lo puse en mi Tablet, la cual está en la cajuela de mi auto, y probablemente aún en el club.

-¿Que había en el video?-pregunto Scott.

-Se supone que no debo decirlo.-dijo Danny.

-Danny, escúchame.-pidió EJ.-Necesitamos saber.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico.-No puedo.

-¿Y si te dijera que esto podría ser un asunto de vida o muerte?-pregunto Scott.

-Se supone que no debo decirlo.-repitió Danny.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y si te dijera que puedes tener tu identificación falsa de vuelta?-pregunto Scott.

-Tú mama.-dijo EJ.

EJ lo vio salir de la habitación y se iba a disponer a esperarlo cómodamente, pero al ver la cara de ira y decepción en la cara del chico, sencillamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras Scott.

-Mientras pienso que estar aquí para ver cómo está tus amigos es toda clase de recomendable, tengo que ser la mamá dura justo ahora. Aunque no soy nueva en eso.-dijo la enfermera antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo.

-¿Justo ahora?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, justo ahora.-dijo Melissa.-Recibí…

-Scott, que bueno que te detuviste, porque iba a quedarme con Danny, pero comenzó a mirarme como loco y decidí seguirte.-interrumpió EJ.-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ mirando a la enfermera.-Puede continuar, me quedare aquí en silencio.

-Gracias, ahora, como iba diciendo, recibí una llamada de tu director.-dijo Melissa.- ¿Estás reprobando dos clases?

-Lo sé.-dijo Scott.-Y eso es por lo que estoy estudiando con Stiles y EJ.

-¿Sabes que si repruebas por lo menos uno de tus parciales, te van a retrasar?-pregunto ella.

-¿Él dijo eso?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo Melissa.-Todos tus amigos van a estar en tercero, mientras que tú aún en segundo, ¿entiendes Scott? No puedes reprobar.

-Lo sé.-dijo Scott.

-¿Que si le dijera que puedo hacer que Scott pase esas materias?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Melissa.

-Buscaremos un método de estudio que se adapte a sus necesidades y haga más sencillo aprender.-dijo EJ.-Solo necesito un par de horas con él, y listo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Gracias.

-De nada.-dijo EJ.-Un placer ayudarle.

-Vamos, EJ.-dijo Scott tomándola del brazo.-Nos vemos más tarde, mamá.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Con el bosque como único testigo, Jackson encerrado en la camioneta de la policía, los cuatro chicos conversaban, sus planes comenzaban a agotarse, la Tablet de Danny no estaba en su auto, la policía seguía buscando a Jackson y algo les decía que los problemas apenas comenzaban.

-Sí Jackson no recuerda ser el Kamina, definitivamente no recordará haber robado la Tablet de Danny.-dijo Scott.

-¿Por qué la robaría si ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene?-pregunto Stiles.

-¿Y si alguien más la tomó?-pregunto Allison.

-Entonces alguien más sabe lo que es.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo que podría significar que alguien está protegiéndolo.-dijo Scott.

-Como el bestiario dice, "El Kamina busca un amigo", ¿verdad?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá este amigo fue el que la robo.

-De acuerdo, espera un momento.-pidió Stiles.-Entonces, ¿alguien observa a Jackson hacer un video de él mismo convirtiéndose en el Kamina, y entonces solo borra esa parte para que no se dé cuenta? Quiero decir, ¿quién haría eso?

-¿Alguien que quería protegerlo?-pregunto Allison.

-Hay algo más.-dijo Scott.-Dijiste que lo único que encontraste sobre el Kamina es que va tras asesinos, ¿que si eso es cierto?

-Bueno, no, no puede ser.-dijo Stiles.-Trato de matarnos a todos, ¿recuerdas?

-A mí no.-dijo EJ.-A mí me protegió.

-¿Entonces todos somos asesinos menor tú?-pregunto Stiles.-No sé el resto, pero yo no he asesinado a nadie últimamente.

-Pero no creo que estuviera tratando de asesinarnos.-dijo Scott.-Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en casa de Isaac la primera vez, solo pasó junto a nosotros, ¿o no?

-Tienes razón, solo corrió.-dijo Allison.

-Y las veces que te has encontrado con él, ¿te defiende, verdad?-pregunto Scott a EJ.-Incluso deja que lo toques.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.-Creo que Stiles asumió que era algo de mis ojos.

-¿Qué tal si no?-pregunto Scott.-Cuando utilizaste los ojos con Derek, lo doblegaste, quizá incluso le causaste dolor, pero no lo calmaste.

-Caleb, no sabemos que soy o que significan mis ojos.-dijo EJ.-No... ¿Que?

-Me llamaste Caleb.-dijo Scott.-Nadie me llama Caleb.

-Lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice.-dijo EJ.-Fue algo que solo salió.

-Está bien.-dijo Scott.-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Seguro.-dijo EJ.-Pero como íbamos diciendo, no sabemos que soy, así que no podemos decir que hacen mis ojos o que no dejan de hacer.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Stiles, no te mató a ti en el taller mecánico.

-Bueno, sí.-asintió el hijo del sheriff.-Pero trató de matarnos a mí y a Derek en la piscina.

-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto Scott.

-Lo hubiera hecho.-dijo Stiles.-Estaba esperando a que saliéramos.

-¿Y si estaba tratando de mantenerlos dentro?-pregunto Scott.

-¿Por qué me siento tan abusado de repente?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque hay algo más sucediendo.-dijo Scott.

-Yo lo deduje primero.-dijo EJ.- ¿Y qué creen? ¡Nadie me creyó!

-No sabemos que es.-dijo Stiles.-No sabemos nada acerca de lo qué está pasando con Jackson, o por qué alguien está tratando de protegerlo.

-"Conoce a tu enemigo."-dijo Allison.-Algo que mi abuelo dijo.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo.-dijo Stiles.-Matar a Jackson, problema resuelto.

-No vamos a matar a nadie.-gruño EJ golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Stiles.-Es la solución más sencilla.

-Arriesgo su vida por nosotros.-dijo Scott.-Contra Peter, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ¿pero qué acabamos de averiguar?-pregunto Stiles.-Fue mordido por Derek, es gracioso como obtuvo exactamente lo que quería por supuestamente arriesgar su vida por nosotros, es gracioso.

-Sí, eso no significa que no valga la pena ser salvado.-dijo Scott.

-Aunque, siempre es algo con él.-dijo Stiles.

-No sabe lo que está haciendo.-dijo Scott.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Yo tampoco sabía.-dijo Scott.

-¿Recuerdas cuando casi los mate a ti y a Jackson?-pregunto Scott a Allison.

-Quizá necesita un ancla.-dijo EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Bueno, piénselo un momento, sea una abominación o no, es un cambia formas, ¿verdad? Y para controlar el cambio, los cambia formas necesitan un ancla.-dijo EJ.-Scott tiene una, Derek tiene una, aparentemente yo tengo que buscar una, quizá Jackson también la necesita.

-Yo me controle porque tenía a alguien que me detuviera.-dijo Scott.

-Necesitamos buscar a quien detenga a Jackson.-dijo EJ.

-Él no tiene a nadie.-dijo Stiles.-Y es por su propia culpa.

-No importa.-dijo Scott.-Si podemos salvarlo, deberíamos intentarlo.

-Quizá pueda saber cómo.-dijo EJ.-Pero no sé si les vaya a gustar.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Allison.

-Anna.-dijo EJ.

-¡No!-exclamo rápidamente Scott.-Sea lo que piensas, la respuesta es no.

-Puede ayudar.-dijo EJ.-Y solo necesitarían hablarme de ella, realmente hablarme de ella y podre suplantarla, tú lo dijiste, quizá piensa que soy ella, podre hacerlo, al menos con él.

-No sé si lo notaste pero incluso Danny se enojó porque te hablamos de Lia.-dijo Scott.- ¿Crees que Jackson no lo hará? Quizá solo empeore la situación.

-Podemos intentarlo.-dijo ella.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Y es mi última palabra.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Scott vio el auto de Allison con ella y Stiles alejándose por la vereda, ambos habían decidió retirarse para hacer otras cosas, y él se quedó con una EJ sentada en el cofre de su auto, enojada desde el momento en que él dijo que no harían nada, así que una parte de él se quería disculpar y otra averiguar la duda que rondaba en su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

-Stiles fue a ver a Lydia.-dijo Scott acercándose a EJ.-Aún no lo ha perdonado por prometer hablar con ella y después abandonarla en el auto.

-Eso no es fácil de explicar.-dijo EJ.- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Creo que fue a tu casa.-dijo Scott.-Dijo algo de ir a ver que no comiencen a buscarte.

-Claro, suena como Allison.-dijo EJ.-Siempre protegiéndome.

-Eres su hermana menor.-dijo Scott.-Siempre va a cuidar de ti.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Y eso es lo que me preocupa, que se vaya a meter en problemas por cubrirme.

-¿Tu no harías lo mismo por ella?-pregunto Scott.-Creo que ambas lo harían por la otra, porque son hermanos, y para eso son los hermanos.

-¿Cómo tú y Stiles?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por eso tu siempre lo sigues y él siempre te sigue?

-Sí, algo así.-dijo él.-Nos hemos criado juntos, desde que estamos en preescolar estamos juntos, así que sí, es mi hermano.

-¿Y quieren que esa unión sea real?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por eso no te molestaste con la idea de tu mamá durmiendo con su papá?

-Después del divorcio de mis padres, mi mamá decidió que su vida era yo, así que decidí que iba a ayudarla a encontrar una personas, porque no siempre iba a estar ahí, me iré a la universidad, formare una familia, y no ser lo mismo.-dijo él.-Cuando Mamaudia murió, el resto del grupo y yo nos dimos cuenta que mi mamá y Papalinski hacían buena pareja, así que decidimos que dejaríamos pasar un tiempo adecuado de luto y los juntaríamos; de esa manera ninguno estaría solo llegando el momento.

-Es lindo que piensen de esa manera, tú y Stiles.-dijo EJ.-Son buenos con sus padres, eso significa que son buenos padres.

-Hablando de padres, ¿cómo supo tu papá donde estar anoche?-pregunto Scott.-Estaba allí en el callejón, él y Gerard.

-Tienen gente.-dijo ella.-Tipos que monitorean cada cámara de la ciudad, cajeros, cámaras de tráfico, ¿has visto las que pusieron en la escuela?

-Sí.-dijo Scott.

-Crees que yo le dije.-dijo ella bajándose de un salto del auto.-Crees que te delate.

-No.-dijo Scott.-No lo sé, yo solo...

-Estoy de tu lado, Scott, siempre estoy de tu lado.-dijo ella.-Igual o más que Allison cuando estabas con ella.

-¿Que tiene ver tu hermana con esto?-pregunto Scott.

-Mírame y dime que desconfiarías de ella.-pidió ella.-Dime que le harías la misma pregunta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-dijo él.-Tiene que ver con tu dijiste que tus padres te dijeron que nos vigilaras.

-¿Dudas de mí?-pregunto EJ.

-No es eso EJ.-dijo Scott.-Es solo que es raro que haya logrado encontrarnos y…

-Lo sabía.-lo interrumpió EJ.-No dudas de Allison, dudas de mí.

-No es eso.-dijo Scott.-Yo sé que estas a mi lado.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Porque nunca te traicionaría, ni a ti ni a Stiles, no soy esa clase de persona.

-Lo siento.-dijo Scott abrazándola por la espalda.-Es solo que pensé que las cosas habrían vuelto a la normalidad para ahora, o al menos lo suficientemente normales para que pudiera pasar mis clases.

-Pasarás.-dijo EJ girándose para abrazarlo.-Me encargare de eso.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-Tal vez quieran venir a ver esto.-dijo Stiles.

EJ le paso su playera a Scott antes de ponerse la propia, Stiles, y esperaba que su hermana no estuviera, realmente esperaba que no lo estuviera, los habían encontrado en una situación un tanto comprometedora, y ahora tenían que arreglarse antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera de la camioneta vacía.

-Tengo que decirle a mi padre.-dijo Allison, sí el destino es una perra.

-No.-dijo EJ.-No le dirás nada.

-Lo siento, pero no soy tú que puede vivir con muertes.-dijo Allison.-Porque va a matar a alguien.

-No me importa.-dijo EJ.-No le dirás.

-¡EJ!-advirtió Scott.-Deja que le diga.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Es en serio? Ellos lo mataran, no tendrán piedad, es justamente lo que buscan, encontrarlo para matarlo.

-Dile, Allison.-dijo Scott ignorando a la morena.-Dile todo.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Qué más?

-Le diremos a Papalinski.-dijo Scott.

-¿Y cómo esperas que mi padre nos crea?-pregunto Stiles.-Estamos hablando de decirle que los hombres lobo existen, no que EJ está embarazada.

-¿Por qué estaría embarazada?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Quieres que te recordemos la escena de hace un momento?-pregunto Stiles.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo hicieron en el auto? Hay poco espacio, ¿no creen?

-Cállate.-dijo EJ.-Tienes un punto, ¿Cómo lo convenceremos que es cierto?

-Le mostramos.-dijo Scott.-Le mostrare lo que soy.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que no le dará un paro cardiaco?

-Espero que no lo haga.-dijo Scott.

-¿Vienes a casa conmigo?-pregunto Allison a su hermana.-Podrían necesitar tu auto.

-De ninguna manera les dejare mi auto.-dijo EJ.-Voy con ellos, quizá tenga que hacer RCP al sheriff.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Allison.-Solo no tardes demasiado y recuerda que estás estudiando con Elena.

-¿La misma a la que he ignorado todo el día?-pregunto EJ.

-Nuestros padre no tienen por qué saberlo.-dijo Allison.-Y no te preocupes, por lo que se, Sirena tiene trabajo, así que papá no la llamara.

-No tienes idea como me preocupaba eso.-dijo EJ.-Ve a casa y dile a mamá, supongo que ella se encargara del difundir la buena nueva.

-Podrías confiar en ellos un poco.-dijo Allison.

-Sí, bueno, vi como mataban a un hombre.-dijo EJ.-Me va a costar volver a confiar en ellos otra vez.

-Si alguna vez lo haces.-dijo Allison.-Nos vemos después, chicos.

-Ve con cuidado.-dijo Scott.

-Siempre.-dijo ella caminando hasta su auto.

-Chicos, en serio debes de enseñarme a cómo manejar una situación de tensión.-dijo Stiles.-O mejor no lo haga, es más divertido verlo.

-Cállate.-dijo EJ.- ¿Vamos?

-No tienes que ir con nosotros, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto Scott.-Podemos arreglárnosla sin ti.

-Lo que están a punto de hacer, no es cosa sencilla.-dijo EJ.-Y quizá, si le explico a lo que se dedica mi familia, va a entender todo esto del secuestro.

-Y Jackson sabe que ella estaba con nosotros.-dijo Stiles.-Así que terminara envuelta en esto aun sin ir con mi papá.

-Así que me vas a tener que aguantar un poco más.-dijo EJ.- ¿Vienes conmigo o con Stiles?

-Iré con Stiles.-dijo Scott.-Quiero hablar con él.

-Entonces nos vemos en la comisaria.-dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.-Los veo en 5 minutos.

Sabía que a pesar de la reconciliación posterior a la discusión, Scott necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo y ella iba a permitírselo, así que pisó el acelerador al fondo y les dio el poco tiempo que podía darles.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-Scott, Stiles, EJ.-saludo el sheriff cuando entraron a su oficina.-Tiempo perfecto, ¿conocieron al padre de Jackson, el Sr. David Whittemore? Letrado.

-Significa abogado.-dijo Jackson.

-No tuve el placer.-dijo EJ dando un paso al frente.-Hola, un placer conocer, EJ Argent.

-¿Podemos acelerar esto?-pregunto David ignorando la mano de la chica.

-Que grosero.-dijo ella.-Ahora veo de donde saco Jackson su estupendo carácter.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas; y agradezco a un más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	37. Capítulo 34: Pasado

**Hola!**

 **Finalmente he vuelto, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares y no he podido escribir tanto, bueno, eso y que me puse a ponerle una cara a todos los futuros personajes que iré añadiendo, así que es malo ponerse a pensar el el futuro de un fic descuidando el presente, sí, lo se, apesta.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo, un poco más largo de lo habitual por todo el tiempo que tarde en escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Pasado**

-No se acercarán a 15 metros de Jackson Whittemore.-leyó el sheriff.-No le hablarán; no se le arrimaran; no lo perseguirán o acosarán física o psicológicamente.

-¿Y en la escuela?-pregunto Stiles.

-Puedes ir a clase mientras te mantengas a 15 metros de distancia.-dijo su padre.

-¿Qué hay del Lacrosse?-pregunto EJ.-Los cuatro lo jugamos.

-15 metros.-repitió el sheriff.

-Eso es una tontería.-dijo EJ.-Es un juego de contacto, entrenamos juntos, no podemos simplemente apartarnos 15 metros.

-Pueden y lo harán.-dijo el sheriff.-Eso u otro castigo.

-Está bien, pero, ¿si tenemos que usar el baño al mismo tiempo y solo hay dos lugares disponibles y justo están uno al lado del otro?-pregunto Stiles.-Me aguantaré.

-¿Y qué tal si él se acerca a mí?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Tengo que correr? ¿Darle un puñetazo y dejarlo inconsciente? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Por qué mi hijo se acercaría a tú después de lo que le hicieron?-pregunto el padre de Jackson.

-Una palabra, bueno nombre.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Anna.

-¿Que con ella?-pregunto David.

-Bueno, muchos en el pueblo piensan que soy ella.-dijo EJ.-Quizá su hijo, también lo piense.

-Anna está muerta.-dijo David.-Murió por el incendio que tu propia tía provoco, créeme Jackson no se acercara a ti por ella.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo EJ.-Ahora no respondieron mi pregunta, ¿que tengo permitido hacer?

-Darte la vuelta y alejarte de él.-dijo Chris.-Nada de puñetazos o cualquier otra cosa que planees hacerle.

-Quítale la diversión.-dijo ella.

-Sheriff, ¿podría darme un poco de tiempo con mi hija?-pregunto Chris.-Quisiera hablar con ella antes de irnos.

-Seguro.-dijo John.-La otra sala está libre.

-Gracias.-dijo Chris.- ¿Terminamos, verdad? ¿Puedo llevármela?

-Por supuesto.-dijo el sheriff.

-Vamos, EJ.-dijo Chris.

Se levantó tras darles una última mirada a sus amigos que solo se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza; el sheriff había llamado a la madre de Scott y a sus padres, cosa que por fortuna fue su padre el que respondió al llamada, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a servirle de mucho, ya que su madre le esperaba en casa y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le tenía miedo, la amaba y todo, pero en el fondo, la asustaba más de lo que una madre debe asustar a su hija.

-¿Secuestrar a Jackson?-pregunto su padre cerrando la puerta tras él.- ¿En serio?

-Queremos protegerlo.-dijo ella.

-¿De quién?-pregunto Chris.-Es solo un adolescente.

-Solo di mi castigo, quieres.-dijo EJ.-O dime que es lo que quieres decirme.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Me detuviste en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaria, eso significa que quieres decirme algo pero no quieres que en la casa lo sepan.-dijo EJ.-Así que dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.-dijo él.- ¿Porque nombraste a Anna Hale?

-Ya lo dije.-dijo ella.-Algunas personas en el pueblo piensan que soy ella, ¿porque? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Nada.-dijo él sacando de su chaqueta un sobre blanco.-Sirena me dio los resultados.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto ella.-Solo fue ayer cuando tomo los resultados.

-Era un pedido especial.-dijo él.-En cuanto tuvo los tres ADN se puso a trabajar, los termino está tarde.

-Estabas con ella cuando el sheriff te llamo.-dijo EJ.-Por eso mamá no vino.

-Sí, algo así.-dijo Chris.-Tengo otra copia para mí y tu madre, pero no la abriremos hasta que no decidas lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero abrirlos?-pregunto ella.

-Es tu decisión.-dijo Chris.-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Gracias.

-Toma el sobre Emma.-pidió su padre.-No va a morderte.

-Pero quizá va a quemarme.-dijo ella.-No sabes lo que va a suceder cuando se descubra lo que hay adentro.

-No puedes huir por siempre de tu pasado.-dijo él.-Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella tomando el sobre.-Ya decidiré que hacer.

-Bien.-dijo su padre.-Ahora vámonos.

-¿No hay castigo?-pregunto ella.

-Lo discutiremos en casa.-dijo él.-Tu madre tienes unas cuantas palabras que decirte.

-Eso será fantástico.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué tenías que decirle?

-¿Cómo quieres que ocultemos una orden de restricción?-pregunto Chris.- ¿O la llamada de la comisaria?

-Simplemente omitiéndolo.-dijo EJ.-Ya suficiente tengo con todo lo que está pasando, incluso fue a vigilarme a la escuela.

-Aunque lo dudes, no todo gira entorno a ti.-dijo su padre.-Ella quería trabajar, había una plaza disponible en la escuela, la tomo.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Y yo nací ayer.

-Vámonos.-ordeno su padre.-Ahora.

-Tengo una pregunta loca.-dijo EJ.-Si supiera quien es el Kamina y te lo dijera, ¿Qué harías?

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto él.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Debo recordarte lo afortunado que somos de que no haya presentado cargos?-pregunto John sacándolo de la sala de interrogación.

-Vamos, solo fue un chiste.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Un chiste?-pregunto su padre

-¡Sí!-exclamo Stiles.-No creí que se lo tomaría tan en serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto John

-Papá, el humor es muy subjetivo, ¿sí?-pregunto Stiles.-Es decir, estamos hablando de varios niveles de interpretación.

-Ok.-dijo John.-Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar el robo del camión de la prisión?

-¡Llenamos el tanque!-dijo Stiles en su defensa.

Su padre negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba para alejarse de él, el chico solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y musito quien sabe cuántas maldiciones hacia Jackson mientras escuchaba cómo Melissa caminaba regañando a su mejor amigo.

-¡Muévete!-ordeno su madre.-No es solo esto. A pesar de que una orden de restricción es un golpe bajo al cual no pensaba que llegarías tan pronto. Esto lo supera. Es completamente inaceptable que vuelvas a casa tan tarde por la noche, teniendo que rogarle al Sr. Harris que te vuelva a tomar el examen de química que no rendiste.

-¿Falté a un examen de química?-pregunto Scott.

-¿En serio, Scott?-pregunto su madre.- ¿En serio?

-Acabo de regresar.-dijo Scott.-No lo sé.

-Tengo que castigarte, te estoy castigando.-dijo su madre.-Estás castigado.

-¿Y el trabajo?-pregunto Scott.

-Bien, excepto del trabajo.-dijo Melissa.-Y nada de tv.

-La tv está rota.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces nada de computadora.-dijo Melissa.

-Necesito la computadora para la escuela.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces nada...-empezó Melissa, se está quedando sin ideas.-Nada Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño.- ¿Nada de Stiles?

-¡Nada de Stiles!-exclamo Melissa viendo a la morena salir de la sala de interrogación seguida de su padre.- ¡Ni EJ!

-¿Ahora que hice?-pregunto la chica.

-¿Quieren una lista?-pregunto la mujer.

-No es necesario.-dijo EJ.-Entendemos.

-Nada de charlas por teléfono y nada de encuentros furtivos en el bosque o en cualquier otro lugar.-dijo Melissa.-Y Jim sabrá de esto, no te aceptara en su casa hasta que se levante el castigo, no saldrás de casa a ningún otro lugar que no sea el trabajo o la escuela.

-Vamos, no puedes castigarlo con eso.-dijo EJ.-Eso es estúpido.

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto Melissa mirando a la chica.

-Bueno, eso funcionaba cuando teníamos 10 años.-dijo EJ.-No ahora que tenemos 16 y podemos escaparnos por las ventanas.

-Ahora que lo dices.-dijo su padre.-Sigue caminando o pondré barrotes en tu ventana.

-¿Podre pintarlos?-pregunto ella.

-¡Emma!-exclamo su padre.

-Vale, lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Pero Sra. McCall, quede en ayudarle a Scott a pasar las materias, ¿cómo lo hare si no podemos ni siquiera hablar por teléfono?

-Lo permitiré.-dijo Melissa.-Siempre y cuando yo o uno de tus padres esté presente en esa hora de estudio.

-¿Cómo chaperones?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, como chaperones.-dijo Melissa.-Hasta que levante el castigo.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-pregunto EJ.

-De tu lado estás castigada por el resto de tu vida.-dijo Chris.-Así que empieza a caminar.

-Vale.-dijo la chica.-Nos vemos en clases chicos.

-Los barrotes están más cerca de lo que imaginas.-dijo Chris empujando a la morena a la salida.

-¿Barrotes en la ventana?-pregunto Stiles mirando a su mejor amigo.-Eso le quitara muchas diversión.

-Cállate.-ordeno Scott.- ¿Mi castigo también durara el resto de mi vida?

-El jurado aún está deliberando.-dijo su madre.-Y nada de privilegios con el coche, dame tus llaves, ¡Dámelas! Por el amor de Dios.

-Mamá, quieres que...-empezó Scott al verla luchar con las llaves.

-¡No!-dijo Melissa.

-Mamá, vamos, solo déjame...-empezó Scott.-Mamá.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo?-pregunto Melissa suspirando.- ¿Es por todo lo que paso con Allison?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí.-dijo su madre.

-Es complicado.-dijo él viendo como Stiles negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Es por tu padre?-pregunto Melliza.-Es eso, ¿verdad? Bien, sabes que, luego hablaremos de esto en casa; iré a traer el coche.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-Esto es estúpido.-se quejó EJ.- ¿Podemos simplemente irnos a otra parte? ¿Una parte como el campo de lacrosse? ¿O qué tal estacionamiento?

-Emilia, vamos.-dijo Allison.-Podemos hacer esto.

No sabía cómo demonios había permitido que su hermana la jalara hasta la biblioteca para encontrarse con Stiles y Scott -las personas que tenía prohibido ver-, e intercambiar detalles del texto que Lydia había traducido, con su madre, su abuelo y Alexis en la escuela, prácticamente su libertad se redujo 75%, y aunque el regaño no fue tan duro como esperaba, sabía que un no terminaba, sus padres le estaban preparando algo y si la descubrían posiblemente le pondrían un rastreador en el tobillo o la encerrarían de por vida en su habitación, cosa que si era honesta, no sabía cuál era peor.

-Estamos pasando una tableta a través de un estante lleno de libros de la biblioteca de la escuela.-dijo EJ.-A dos idiotas que posiblemente están fingiendo leer un libro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Stiles.

-Porque los conozco.-dijo ella.

-Cállense los dos.-ordeno Allison.-Y recuerda una cosa EJ, estás castigada, por el resto del año escolar, no provoques que sea por el resto del año.

-Mira, ya estoy en la mira de mi papá.-dijo ella.-No quiero más problemas.

-Bueno, hubieras pensado eso antes de secuestrar a alguien.-dijo Allison.-Así que guarda silencio.

-No estoy en la mira por eso.-dijo EJ.-Dijo que no era lo peor que él había hecho en su adolescencia.

-¿Entonces porque estás en su mira?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Puede que le haya hecho una pregunta que no debería.-dijo EJ.-Pero no se preocupen, controle la situación, ahora está un poco sobre mí, pero puedo con ello.

-¿Qué pregunta?-pregunto Allison.

-Acerca de que si le digo quien es el Kamina que haría sobre eso.-dijo EJ.-Sí, fue una mala idea, pero digamos que solo salió.

-¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que no le dijéramos nada?-pregunto Allison.

-Me equivoque, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto ella.-Lo siento.

-Ahora con mayor razón tenemos que hacer eso.-dijo Allison.-La vida de Jackson está en peligro.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Hagamos esta estupidez.

-Gracias.-dijo Allison pasándole la Tablet a Scott.-Eso es todo lo que Lydia pudo traducir y confía en mí, estaba muy confundida.

-Sí, ¿qué le dijiste?-pregunto Scott.

-Que éramos parte de una comunidad de juegos que luchaba contra criaturas místicas.-dijo Allison.-

-Soy parte de una comunidad de juego en línea que combate criaturas místicas.-dijo Scott.

-Espera.-pidió EJ.- ¿Eres parte de una comandad de juego en línea que combate criaturas místicas? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Nunca surgió el tema.-dijo Stiles.-Pero lo he sido desde siempre.

-Genial.-dijo Allison.

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir, es que debes de pasarme el link.-dijo EJ.-Pero espero que esté bien, porque el último en que intente jugar, fue una completa pesadilla, los gráficos no era... Auch! Eso duele.

-Te sanas.-dijo Allison.-Enfócate en el tema.

-Soy una friki, Ally, un geek, o como le gustes llamar.-dijo EJ.-Se todo sobre todos los universos que han pintado hasta ahora, sí, soy más de Star Trek que Star Wars, pero lo soy, así que puedo jugar juegos en línea y juzgarlos.

-Claro.-dijo Allison.

-¿Sabes qué?-pregunto EJ.-Me voy de aquí, cuando terminen de esconderse, me llaman.

-Bien, vete.-dijo Allison viéndola dándose la vuelta.-Pero después no vengas con que no te decimos nada.

-Sí, para evitarlo me quedo con ustedes.-dijo EJ regresando a su antigua posición.-Es mejor saber que no saber.

-Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablarle, EJ.-dijo Scott.-No puedes huir por siempre.

-No huiré por siempre, solo por un par de meses.-dijo EJ.- ¿Y cómo demonios sabes porque me quedo?

-Elena y Falex entraron a la biblioteca.-dijo Scott.-Y desde la noche del lunes que no sé qué te dijo Elena, la estás evitando, así que supongo que lo deduje.

-Te odio.-dijo ella.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Scott.-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que debes hablar con ella, es tu amiga no tu enemiga.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan perceptivo?-pregunto EJ.-Eres el que nunca sabe nada.

-Ya te lo dije.-dijo Scott.-Se lo que pasa a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta de más cosas de las que quiero, pero no quiero ni tengo el tiempo de ponerme a analizarlas o ponerles atención, así que regularmente solo tomo lo que me interesa o puede servirme de algo.

-¿Y por qué Elena serviría?-pregunto Allison.

-Proviene de una familia de coyotes, quizá pueda saber algo.-dijo Scott.-Quizá ella o Falex sepan sobre el Kamina y como detenerlo.

-Deberías de tener cuidado.-dijo EJ.-Al final del día vas a resultar inteligente y toda la cosa.

-Soy inteligente.-dijo Scott.-Solo de diferente manera que el promedio.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-Cómo sea, ¿podemos continuar?

-Bien.-dijo Scott.- ¿Dice cómo encontrar a quien lo está controlando?

-La verdad es que no.-dijo Allison.-Pero Stiles tenía razón sobre los asesinatos.

-¡Sí!-celebro el castaño.

-Llama al Kamina un arma de venganza.-dijo Allison.-Hay una historia sobre curas de Sudamérica que usaban al Kamina para ejecutar asesinos en su pueblo.

-¿Ves?-pregunto Stiles.-Entonces tal vez no es del todo malo.

-Hasta que el vínculo se fortaleció lo suficiente para matar a los que querían.-dijo Allison.

-Todo mal, todo muy, muy mal.-dijo Stiles.

-Sin embargo, está es la cosa.-dijo Allison.-El Kamina de hecho se supone que es un hombre lobo, pero no puede serlo...

-"Hasta que resuelva lo que lo manifestó".-termino Scott.

-Bien, eso significa que Jackson puede necesitar unas cuantas horas de terapia, eso podría habértelo dicho yo.-dijo Stiles.

-Y si, ¿tiene que ver con sus padres?-pregunto Allison.-Sus verdaderos padres.

-Sí, ¿alguien sabe que paso realmente con ellos?-pregunto Scott.

-¿No lo saben?-pregunto EJ.-Creí que eran amigos.

-No éramos tan cercanos para que nos contara eso.-dijo Scott.-Quizá se lo dijo a Lia, pero no a nosotros.

-Quizás Lidia.-sugirió Stiles.

-¿Qué pasa si ella no sabe nada?-pregunto Scott.

-Bueno, él no tiene una orden de restricción contra mí.-dijo Allison.-Así que voy a hablar con él.

-Bien, ¿qué hago?-pregunto Scott.

-Tienes un examen que recuperar, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Allison.-Promételo.

-Si hace cualquier cosa, corre en la otra dirección.-dijo Scott.

-Puedo cuidarme to misma.-dijo Allison.

-Allison, no sabemos que tanto controla Jackson al Kamina o viceversa.-dijo Scott.-Si hace algo…

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Allison.

-Cualquier cosa rara o extraña, lo que sea.-dijo Scott.

-¡Algo malvado!-dijo Stiles metiendo la cabeza en el estante.

-De acuerdo, sé que no quieren que diga esto, pero voy a decirlo.-dijo EJ viendo como su hermana empujaba al chico.-Quizá haya otro posibilidad, otra razón por la que es un Kamina y no un hombre lobo.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Stiles temiendo la respuesta.

-Anna.-dijo EJ.-Su muerte, esa necesidad de quererla de vuelta.

-No creo que sea eso.-dijo Stiles.-Quiero decir, no puede ser Anna.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ.-No lo sabes.

-Porque Scott e Isaac no tuvieron ese problema.-dijo Stiles.-Y de todos, al que más le afecto su muerte fue a Scott.

-Tú mismo dijiste que él tenía sentimientos más fuertes hacia ella, eso puede ser un factor que no pueda resolver.-dijo EJ.-No se lo dijo y si a eso le sumamos que no pudo despedirse, bueno, tenemos un magnifico ejemplar para el triunfo.

-No vas a fingir ser Lia, EJ.-dijo Scott.-Y es la decisión final.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Pero no digan que no se los advertí.

-No lo haremos.-dijo Scott.-Ahora iré a hacer el examen.

-Yo intentare hablar con Jackson.-dijo Allison.

-Stiles ira a hablar con Lydia y yo iré a terapia.-completo EJ.-Todos tenemos algo que hacer, vámonos.

-" _EJ Argent, favor de presentarse en la dirección.".-_ dijo una voz femenina desde los altavoces.- _"EJ Argent, favor de presentarse en la dirección"._

-¿Esa es mamá?-pregunto Allison.

-Los veo más tarde.-dijo la morena.-Suerte, Scott.

-Creo que la que necesita suerte eres tú.-dijo Scott.-Así que, suerte.

-Sí, algo me dice que voy a necesitarla.-dijo EJ.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Pocos sabían de su problema con la ley, pero muchos sabían que tanto su madre como su abuelo trabajaban en la escuela, así que ahora más que nunca la seguían con la mirada, sus tácticas de pasar desapercibida no parecían estar funcionando y las cámaras no le ayudaban mucho a enfocarse, así que no le quedaba más remedio que levantar la cabeza, hacer caso omiso a los murmullos y seguir su camino.

-¡Hey, mama!-exclamo EJ.- ¿El abuelo me llama?

-No, yo te llamo.-dijo Victoria poniéndose de pie.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Voy a terapia.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes que podías mandarme un mensaje, verdad? No había necesidad de que toda la escuela lo sepa.

-Tu teléfono está castigado, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto su madre.

-Pudiste mandárselo a Allison.-dijo EJ.-Compartimos algunas clases, pudo haberme avisado.

-¿Y quitarle toda la diversión?-pregunto Victoria.-Apuesto que todo el mundo habla de ti.

-¿Esto es para darme una lección?-pregunto EJ.-Porque vamos, me prohibieron hablar con los chicos, Allison debe traerme y llevarme a casa, solo podre ir al hospital una vez por semana, me castigaron el celular y tendré que utilizar la computadora solo para tareas y con ustedes presentes para evitar que haga trampa.

-Te dieron una orden de restricción.-dijo Victoria.-Eso está muy por encima del límite.

-Es u milagro que sucediera hasta ahora.-dijo EJ.-Aunque quizá se deba a que a los demás los herí, no los secuestre.

-Sí, un milagro.-dijo su madre.- ¿Aun tienes quejas sobre el castigo?

-No quejas, solo quizá un pequeño cambio.-dijo EJ.-Me devuelven mi celular, les daré las llaves de Grey un mes más.

-No.-dijo Victoria.-Es un castigo EJ, no puedes venir y sencillamente querer cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto EJ.-Les estoy dando mi carro por dos semanas más, y puedo añadir la computadora por el mismo tiempo.

-1 mes sin celular, 1 mes sin salidas, 1 mes sin Grey, 1 mes sin computadora y el resto de tu vida sin Scott o Stiles.-dijo Victoria.-Ese es tu castigo, ahora vive con ello.

-Consideraría dejar la puerta abierta.-dijo EJ.

-¿Quitaras el código de acceso a tu habitación si te doy el celular?-pregunto Victoria.

-Por supuesto.-dijo EJ.-Desde las 0700 horas hasta las 2100 horas, más de 12 horas, considérate afortunada.

-Sí, no lo compro.-dijo Victoria.-Pero, si te portas bien y sigues sin estar en detención lo que queda de la semana, quizá considere dejarte salir a practicar.

-Con Allison, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Es un buen plan, siempre puedo hacker su sistema de seguridad y dejarla encerrada en la habitación; decirles que me espera en el bosque y salir a practicar por mi cuenta.

-¿La habitación de Allison tiene un sistema de seguridad?-pregunto Victoria.

-Estaba en oferta, 2 por el precio de uno, aunque ella raramente lo utiliza.-dijo EJ.- ¿No te lo dijimos?

-No.-dijo su madre.-Pero puedes dejar de hacer planes maquiavélicos, no funcionaran, estás castigada, y si tengo que mandar a Alexis con ustedes para que se cumplan, lo hare.

-¿Por qué Alexis?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué no contratas otra niñera? No lo sé, ¿quizá Danny?

-¿Tu amigo?-pregunto su madre.-No va a pasar.

-¿Qué tal el tío George?-pregunto EJ.-Estoy seguro de que quedar pasar una temporada con sus sobrinas favoritas.

-Lo controlas EJ, definitivamente no es la persona a la que le pediría que te cuide, y en determinado momento, tiene una vida, necesita vivirla.-dijo la mayor.- ¿Qué sucede con Alexis? ¿Por qué no quieres que las vigile? Pensé que comenzaban a llevarse bien, ¿Qué paso?

-Larga y complicada historia.-dijo EJ.-Quizá algún día te cuente.

-Y quizá algún día acceda a tus peticiones cuando estás castigada.-dijo Victoria.-Estás en cuarentena, cariño, acéptalo.

-Tenía más de 8 meses sin entrar en cuarentena, eso es todo un record.-dijo EJ.- Lo máximo que ha durado Allison es 7 meses.

-Casi 8, ¿y debo recordarte porque duraste más de 8 meses?-pregunto Victoria.-Claro, porque estabas en San Francisco.

-Bien, sigamos al tema que verdad importa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Quiero que tu hermana y tu vayan a esta dirección al salir de clases.-dijo Victoria entregándole un papel.-Tu padre y yo queremos comprobar algo.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto EJ.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguen.-dijo Victoria.- ¿No tenías terapia ala que asistir?

-Empieza en 10 minutos.-dijo EJ checando su reloj.-Y está como a 30 pasos de aquí, puedo quedarme un poco más.

-Cariño, no va a funcionar.-dijo su madre.-No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, me iré a esperar a la Dra. B en la sala.-dijo EJ.-Pero tengo una última pregunta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Por qué aceptaste a papá sabiendo que amaba a otra mujer?-pregunto EJ.-Quiero decir, ¿cómo pudiste soportarlo?

-Conforme pasa la vida, te das cuenta de que algunas cosas son más importantes que otras.-dijo Victoria.-Lo entenderás cuando llegue ese momento.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo EJ.

-Es la única respuesta que tendrás.-dijo Victoria.-Ahora, antes de que hagas otra pregunta, recuerda que puedo aumentar tu castigo, así que da media vuelta y vete.

-Bien, me voy.-dijo EJ girándose y empezando a caminar hacia el área de psicología estudiantil.- " _Recuerda que puedo aumentar tu castigo"_ No es mi culpa ser curiosa.

-Escuche eso.-dijo su madre.

-Y yo te quiero mucho.-dijo EJ girándose a ella.-Por cierto, se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

-Un día de paz y tranquilidad.-dijo su madre.

-¿Con nuestra vida?-pregunto EJ.-No creo que eso sea posible.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Victoria.-Entonces sorpréndeme.

-Siempre lo hago.-musito EJ reanudando su camino.

¿Un anillo? No fue lo que le regalaron 3 años atrás; ¿Un brazalete con las iniciales de sus dos hijas? No, ese fue su primer día de madres juntas; ¿Ropa? No eso era demasiado cliché. Faltaba poco menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de su madre y no tenía idea que regalarle, maldito Scott y maldito Stiles, años anteriores para esas fechas ya tenía lo que le iba a regalar. Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y se dejaba caer a su lado.

-Así que, ¿el cumpleaños de la tía Victoria es pronto?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Crees que deba comprarle algo?

-¡MALDICIÓN; ALEXIS!-grito EJ llevándose una manos al pecho.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pase a ver al abuelo.-dijo Alexis.-Te escuche hablar con tu madre y quise sacarme la duda, ¿puedes responder la pregunta?

-Técnicamente te está criando, así que, ¿Qué crees genio?-pregunto ella.-Ahora, te respondí, ya lárgate.

-¿Podemos hablar por un minuto?-pregunto él.-Quiero arreglar las cosas.

-¿Vas a dejar de actuar como un idiota?-pregunto ella.- ¿Vas a dejar a un lado lo que paso con tu hermano?

-No puedo simplemente apartarlo.-dijo Alexis.-Pero voy a intentarlos, por ti y Allison, sé que nos les agrada lo que hacemos, así que voy a intentar cambiar.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Alexis?-pregunto ella.-Vienes y me dices que repentinamente haz cambiado de opinión, ¿quieres que me lo crea?

-Digamos que he hecho un examen de conciencia.-dijo él.-He estado hablando con alguien, y me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva; no quiere decir que voy a cambiar lo que hago o que dejare de hacerlo, sencillamente, ahora hare pregunta primero, disparare después.

-Buenos, al menos es un avance.-dijo ella.- ¡Felicidades! Estás a un paso de abandonar la Isla Idiota.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a entrenar?-pregunto Alexis.-Las extraño, son mis primas, y eso nos estaba uniendo.

-Lo consultare con Allison.-dijo EJ sacando de su mochila el celular.-En la noche te avisaremos.

-¿No te habían castigado tus padres el celular?-pregunto Alexis.

-Tengo uno de repuesto.-dijo ella.-Nunca sabes que pueda pasar.

-¿Ellos lo saben?-pregunto Alexis.

-¿Si lo supieran, lo tendría en mi mano?-pregunto ella.-No lo creo.

-Pero ellos controlan tu celular.-dijo Alexis.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, te enojaste cuando espiaron en su historial telefónico.

-Lo compre con el dinero que obtuve en un trabajo de medio tiempo, ellos no saben que lo tengo.-dijo EJ.-Y no, tampoco saben que obtuve un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¿Les escondes muchas cosas, no crees?-pregunto él.-Quiero decir, ¿no deberían saber que trabajaste?

-Mira, no era un trabajo de verdad, en uno de mis voluntariados en los hospitales, la gente comenzó a darme dinero por cosas que haría gratis, como leerle a sus enfermos o traerles flores.-dijo ella.-Algunas personas están demasiado ocupados para hacerlo, así que la mitad del dinero iba al mismo hospital, el resto me lo quedaba yo.

-Así que técnicamente no era un trabajo.-dijo él.

-Así que técnicamente, tenía 14 años, nadie contrata a una chica de 14 años.-dijo ella.- ¿No al trabajo infantil, recuerdas?

-¿Y cómo le hiciste para comprar la motocicleta?-pregunto él.

-Ya te dije, un par de compañeros del club de computación hicimos una aplicación.-dijo ella.-Resulte que la aplicación fue un éxito y la vendimos por una gran suma de dinero a una empresa, nos dividimos el dinero y listo.

-Claro.-dijo Alexis.-Nunca es así de sencillo.

-Pues lo fue.-dijo ella.-Ahora, vete, estoy a punto de entrar a terapia.

-¿Por qué asistes a terapia?-pregunto él.-A mis ojos no pareces alguien que la ocupe.

-Sí, bueno, tus ojos no son los ojos de los maestros.-dijo ella.-Al parecer tengo un carácter demasiado explosivo, impertinente y al parecer tengo problemas con la autoridad, así que tengo que venir a terapia si no quiero que me suspendan o expulsen y me envíen a otra secundaria.

-Creí que eso te gustaba.-dijo Alexis.-Quiero decir, ¿Cuánta van? ¿15?

-Las que vayan.-dijo ella.-Es la primera escuela en donde logro adaptarme, al menos lo que me han permitido, no quiero cambiar.

-Así que asistes a terapias donde no dices nada y ellos piensan que si.-dijo él.- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la Dra. B diga que no están sirviendo?

-Confidencialidad paciente-doctor.-dijo ella.-No tiene permitido hablar de nada de lo que sucede ahí dentro con otras personas.

-Ya veo.-dijo el castaño.- ¿Algunas vez haces algo donde no vayas a ganar?

-Nop.-dijo ella.-Si voy a ganar, juego; si voy a perder, no juego.

-Eso es de cobardes.-dijo Alexis.

-Prefiero considerarme a mí misma una mujer precavida.-dijo ella.-No quiero perder, así que no juego si existe la posibilidad de que pueda perder.

-¿Y qué pasa si perder te ayuda a ganar?-pregunto Alexis.-Algunas veces tenemos que perder para darnos cuenta de las cosas que queremos.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Pero ya he perdido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de no vale la pena arriesgarse.

-¿Cómo puedes algo que no recuerdas?-pregunto Alexis.

-Eso lo hace peor.-dijo ella.-No lo recuerdo, no puedo saber que perdí, puede haber perdido mucho o nada, pero perdí algo, y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

-¿Por qué eso te rompería?-pregunto él.-Perder por ejemplo a Allison, ¿te rompería?

-No voy a perderla.-dijo EJ.-Nunca, es mi hermana.

-¿Qué tal el tío Chris? ¿O la tía Victoria?-pregunto él.- ¿Si pierdes a alguien de ellos, te rompería?

-Son mi familia, Alexis.-dijo EJ.-Nunca me dejaran.

-Quizá no tengan remedio, cómo la tía Kate.-dijo Alexis.-Quizá mueran o sea asesinados.

-Entonces me vengare.-dijo EJ.-Si me los quitan, voy a devolverles el favor.

-Interesante.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Y me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-El consultoría de la Dra. B lleva uno o dos minutos vacíos, esperando por ti.-dijo él.-Y tengo que ir a ver al abuelo, así que, te dejo.

-Creí que ya lo habías visto.-dijo EJ.

-No, no lo hice.-dijo él.-A penas iba a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Diviértete.

-Apuesto que no lo hace más de lo que tú lo harás.-dijo él.-No la hagas sufrir.

-Sufren porque quieren.-dijo EJ.-Te veo en casa.

-Sí, nos vemos en casa.-dijo Alexis.

Vio a su primo alejarse prácticamente dando saltitos, como si hubiera encontrado una respuesta a sus problemas o se hubiera sacado un premio, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que la Dra. B la llamo desde su oficina y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y dirigirse a su calvario de cada tres días.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-pregunto Mia al ver que no tenía intención de hablar.

-Dicen que quemar cosas tiene un efecto psicológico.-dijo EJ.-Ayuda a superar el pasado.

-Más bien es algo simbólico.-dijo Mia.-Cuando quemas las cosas, estás siguiendo adelante, estás aceptando que tu pasado se terminó, estás aceptando vivir en el presente.

-Creo que lo entiendo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Tienes una vela? ¿O un encendedor?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Mia buscando lo que le pedía.

-Voy a hacer algo simbólico.-dijo EJ sacando el sobre que su padre le entrego la noche anterior.-Voy a quemar mi pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Mia encendiendo una vela y colocándola delante de EJ.

-No es un secreto que soy adoptada, y no es un secreto que el lunes me hicieron una prueba de AND.-dijo EJ.-Y ahora voy a dejarlo atrás.

-¿Esos son los resultados?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Tan rápido?

-Sirena es amiga de mi papá.-dijo EJ.-Supongo que trabajo toda la noche en ellos, se los entregó ayer por la tarde.

-Eso fue rápido.-dijo Mia.- ¿Los haz visto?

-No, no lo he hecho.-dijo EJ.-No quiero verlos, no necesito verlos, pero quiero seguir adelante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Mia.

-Tenía razón en una cosa, no quería aceptar que tengo un pasado, supongo que no quería enfrentar el hecho de que lo perdí.-dijo EJ comenzando a quemar la punta del sobre.-Pero ahora, estoy lista para hacerlo, estoy aceptando que tengo un pasado, que tengo hermanas, primas, tíos, padres, pero también reservo mi derecho de ignorarlo.

-¿Ignorarlo?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Quieres decir que no intentaras conocerlos?

-Quiero decir que no me interesa conocerlos.-dijo la morena.-No me importa si están en el pueblo, me importa un dementor si quieren verme, no quiero saber quiénes son y no quiero verlos.

-Es una gran decisión.-dijo Mia.- ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quiere?

-¿Ahora mismo? Sí, no puedo hablar dentro de 5 o 10 años, pero ahora mismo, quiero que mi vida se quede como está.-dijo la morena.-Tengo una familia, no necesito otra; tengo a mi mamá, no necesito otra; tengo a mi papá, no necesito otro; tengo a Allison, no necesito ninguna otra hermana u otro hermano; tengo a Alexis, no necesito más primos; incluso tengo a mi abuelo, no necesito otro; y tuve una tía, no necesito más; a donde quiero llegar es que me gusta mi vida tal y como está, y no necesito que las personas que dicen ser mi familia, y que me olvidaron durante más de 6 años, vengan y quieran arruinarlo.

-¿Así es cómo lo ves?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Que arruinaran tu vida?

-Durante más de 6 años estuve muy bien sin ellos, tengo unos padres que me aman y me protegerán sobre todas las cosas, tengo una hermana que aparte de serlo, es mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué los necesitaría ahora?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Que esperan? ¿Que una prueba de ADN y el hecho de que sean mi familia haga que me arroje a sus brazos? ¿Que deje todo lo que he construido a lado de mi familia por ellos? Que se vayan a Azoaban o a él Tártaro, no me interesa estar con ellos.

¿Por qué no?-pregunto Mia.-Son tu familia EJ, no saben lo que han vivido, no conoces las razones por las que no regresaron por ti.

-Y no me interesa.-dijo ella.-Ellos no son mi familia, no los reconocerías aunque los tuviera enfrentes, solo son extraños.

-Puedes cambiar eso.-dijo Mia.-Pueden dejar de ser extraños.

-Mire, se por qué hace esto.-dijo ella.-Porque insiste en que la situación puede cambiar, en defenderlos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la doctora.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Y le pido, que por un momento, deje a un lado el sentimentalismo y lo que esto puede provocar en usted, y se comporte como lo que es, la psicóloga o psiquiatra que debe apoyar y ayudar a los alumnos en sus decisiones.

-EJ, estoy apoyándote.-dijo Mia.-Solo que quiero asegurarme de que estés segura de esto.

-¿Es eso o tiene que ver con Anna?-pregunto EJ.-Míreme a los ojos y dígame que no piensa que soy ella, su sobrina.

-EJ, eres Anna, solo que no lo recuerdas.-dijo Mia.-Y si no hubieras quemado los resultados, sabrías que tengo razón.

-No soy Anna.-dijo EJ.-Y por más que se empeñen en que lo sea, no lo soy.

-Lo eres.-dijo Mía.-Y esas hojas de papel que quemaste lo demostraban.

-No lo sabes.-dijo ella.-Quizá el resultado es falso.

-Tu padre dijo que confiaba en Sirena.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Ella lo engañaría?

-No lo sé, no la conozco lo suficiente para decírtelo.-dijo la morena.-Pero es la madre de tus sobrinos, si quiere ganar puntos, es una buena manera de hacerlo.

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Mia.-Y vamos, me dices que me apegue a mi profesionalismo, ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿No piensas que se puede apegar?

-¿Usted puede hacerlo? Porque hasta este momento no lo tengo muy claro.-dijo EJ.-El día en que deje de mirarme como tu sobrina, quizá sea el momento en que tú misma puedas responder eso.

-Eres mi sobrina.-dijo la rubia.-Eres hija de Talia y Alek, hermana de Laura, Derek, Bartek y Cora, prima de Kip, mi sobrina y la de Peter.

-Mis padres se llaman Christopher y Victoria, mi única hermana es Allison.-dijo EJ.-Y ahora Kip, pero hasta hace un año, solo tenía una hermana.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Que decidas ignorarlo, ni significa que dejaremos de serlo.

-Pero tampoco significa que lo sera, por no lo son.-dijo EJ.- ¿Sabes que veo que cuando te veo? Alguien tan desesperado por recuperar algo que perdió que lo encuentra en lugares donde no está.

-EJ, sé que eres ella.-dijo Mia.-Y no voy a descansar hasta recuperarte.

-Ella está muerta y tienen que aceptarlo.-dijo EJ.-Ustedes no representan nada en mi vida, y no creo que eso cambie.

-Porque tú no nos dejas.-dijo Mía.-No nos dejas entrar.

-Tu hermano mato a mi tía enfrente de mí y amenazo por matar a mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-Y sí, quizá la tía Kate tenía problemas, quizá ella es la culpable de muerte del resto de tu familia, pero no merecía eso.

-Es la culpable de tu no recuerdes.-dijo la doctora.-Si ella no hubiera…

-Él hubiera no existe.-la interrumpió la morena.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto Mia.-Aceptaste tu pasado, pero nos ignoraras a nosotros.

-¿Por qué debería importarme ustedes?-pregunto EJ.-No los conozco, son extraños que quieren meterse la fuerza a mi vida, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ustedes?

-No somos extraños EJ.-dijo Mia.-Si confiaras en tus instintos un poco, lo descubrirías.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Mis instintos?

-Es todo lo que necesitas.-dijo Mia.-Y lo sabes.

-Esto es estúpido.-dijo EJ.-No te recuerdo, no tengo idea de quien seas y me importa un reverendo pepino lo que digas, no soy Anna, ¿estamos de acuerdo? No soy tu sobrina, y no me importa lo que una estúpida prueba de ADN tenga que decirme, no vas a conseguir nada de mí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para entiendas?-pregunto Mia.-Eres mi sobrina, te quiero de vuelta.

-¡NO SOY SU SOBRINA!-grito EJ poniéndose de pie.-Y para mostrar su buen juicio, deberías decirles a tu hijo y a tu sobrino que me dejen en paz.

-No podemos.-dijo Mia.-Nuestros instintos nos lo prohíben.

-Me importa un dementor lo que tus instintos te dicen.-dijo EJ.- ¡DEJEME A MI Y A MI FMILIA EN PAZ!

-¿O QUÉ?-pregunto Mia.

-Aténgase a las consecuencias.-dijo EJ caminando a la puerta.-Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que volver a clase.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-pregunto Mia.

-Soy un Argent, y si es necesario detenerla para que nos dejes en paz, lo hare.-dijo EJ.- ¿No lo entiende, verdad? ¿Su gran inteligencia no le permite verlo, verdad? Aun si la prueba de ADN dice que soy otra persona, no lo soy, desde que recuerdo, soy un Argent y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Eres una Hale.-dijo Mia.-Y eso no va a cambiar.

-Argent.-dijo EJ.-Mire mi expediente, el apellido Hale no tiene espacio en el, así que olvídelo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.-dijo Mia.-No cuando eres mi familia, no cuando Katherine Argent asesino a mi familia.

-¿Entonces por qué piensa que soy tu familia?-pregunto EJ.-Mi tía asesino a tu familia, no puedo ser un miembro más, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, todos están muertos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mia confundida.

-Que esto se va terminar, Dra. Beckett.-dijo EJ.-Así que guárdese sus estúpidos comentarios y sus patéticos intentos de recuperar algo que no puede ser recuperado y déjeme en paz.

-Podemos recuperarte.-dijo Mia.-Solo dejamos hacerlo posible.

-¿No ha pensado que quizá no quiero que me recuperen?-pregunto EJ.-He vivido 6 años sin alguno de ustedes, ¿y qué cree? Fueron 6 años fantásticos, no los quiero en mi vida, así que vivan con eso y déjeme en paz.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo sera eso?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Por cuánto tiempos nos rechazaras?

-El tiempo que sea.-dijo EJ.-Y pido que respeten eso.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?-pregunto Mia.-Esto va más allá de lo que queramos, esto se trata de instintos.

-Solo eres mitad animal, así que controla tus instintos.-dijo la morena.-Estoy bastante segura de que puedes hacer eso.

-Desearía que fuera tan simple.-dijo Mia.-Pero no lo es.

-Entonces hazlo simple.-dijo EJ.-Pero a mí y a mi familia déjanos en paz.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Nos olvidaras?

-No los recuerdo.-dijo EJ.-No tengo nada que olvidar.

-¿Así que eso es todo?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Renuncias a tu pasado? ¿A nosotros? ¿Tu familia?

-Sí, eso es todo.-dijo EJ.-Renuncio a mi pasado; renuncia a mis recuerdos; renuncio a mi pasado; renuncio a todo.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Mia.-Porque esas son palabras grandes.

-¿Lo dices por Scott, Stiles y el resto de la pandilla?-pregunto EJ.-No sé si lo ha notado, pero son mis amigos, no necesito a Anna para que lo sean.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Si es lo que quieres.

-Es lo que quiero.-dijo EJ.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas.-dijo Mia.-Porque no vamos a esperar por siempre, incluso nosotros tenemos un límite.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Está amenazándome?

-Quizá.-dijo la rubia.-Aunque yo creo que es solo una gran verdad que tienes que tomar en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Está amenazándome?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera.-dijo Mia.-Solo digo que espero que no sea tarde.

-Déjeme decirle algo sobre mi.-dijo EJ acercándose al escritorio.-No me gustan las amenazas, ni en mi contra ni en contra de mi familia.

-No hable de tu familia.-dijo Mia.

-No me gustan las amenazas y ni que me presionen.-repitió EJ.-Hare esto a mi manera, y cuando yo lo decida; si ustedes no están ahí cuando eso ocurra, no me importara, tengo a mi familia.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Mia.

-Si no los necesite hace 7 años, cuando estaba sola, asustada, confundida y siendo cambiada de un hogar de acogida a otro, no los necesito ahora.-dijo EJ.-Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que quieras, o quien seas; eres nadie para mí y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Tu recuerdos pueden cambiar eso.-dijo Mia.

-Recuerdos que no tengo y es casi imposible que recupere.-dijo EJ.-Así que, esto se termina, y se termina ahora.

-Tu hora de terapia aun no acaba.-dijo Mia al verla girarse para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Acaba de hacerlo.-dijo EJ.-Y todo este espectáculo se terminó, hablare con mi mamá, le pediré que me lleven con una psicóloga fuera del colegio para satisfacer las necesidades de los profesores.

-¿Entonces es eso?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Hablas por tu mama? ¿Es por ella que no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?

-No te atrevas a meter a mi mamá en esto.-dijo EJ.-Ni a ella ni a Allison ni a mi padre, te lo prohíbo.

-Los meteré si ellos evitan que recupere a mi sobrina.-dijo Mia.-Y hare mucho más si tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Los estás amenazando?-pregunto EJ apretando los puños.- ¿Estás considerando siquiera dañar a mi familia?

-Sí es necesario, lo estoy haciendo.-dijo Mia.-Quiero recuperarte, así que hare lo necesario para hacerlo.

La ira corrió por sus venas y nublo si mente; tenía que haber sido eso, porque no estuvo consciente de lo que hacía hasta que la doctora grito y se encontró a si misma acorralándola contra la pared con uno de sus cuchillos en el cuello.

-Escúchame con atención porque solo diré esto una vez y quiero que se te quede grabado en ese gran cerebro que dices tener.-dijo EJ.-Vuelve si quiera a mencionar que dañaras a alguien de mi familia, y te mostrare lo Argent que puedo llegar a ser; y ten por seguro de que si encuentro en ellos el más mínimo daño, no me va a importar si se cortaron con el cuchillo en la cocina o se tropezaron cuando salen a correr, no necesitare que mi padre haga una trampa para capturarlos y mi abuelo te corte en dos con su espada, yo misma me encargare de asesinarte, de una manera mucho peor de lo que ellos puedan hacer, ¿quedo claro?

-Sí.-dijo Mia.

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Y asegúrate de que tu hijo y tu sobrino lo sepan, porque si algo les llega a pasar, los matare a todos.

-Lo sabrán.-dijo Mia.

EJ asintió y la soltó dando un paso atrás y guardando el cuchillo antes de recoger sus cosas lo último que quería era salir con él en la mano y que hubiera muchos problemas, así que solamente recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-No voy a decir que esto no me asusto ni me impresiono, porque sonabas bastante sincera en tus declaraciones.-dijo Mia.-Pero también demuestra que eres mi sobrina, Anna siempre fue demasiado sobreprotectora con la gente que quería.

EJ se paralizo ante sus palabras en la puerta, y de lo siguiente que se acuerda es que termino de salir pateado todo a su paso y azotando la puerta mientras le gritaba sabe que tantas cosas a la psicóloga de la escuela.

-¿Srta. Argent?-pregunto Bryan interrumpiéndola de su espectáculo.

-Profesor.-saludo EJ.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto él.

-¿Ira? ¿Decepción?-pregunto EJ mirando a su alrededor.-No lo sé, póngale un nombre.

-¿Insultaste a la Dra. B y azotaste puestas por que estabas enojada?-pregunto él.

-Sí, algo así.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Detención?

-El profesor Harris acaba de castigar a tus amigos, ¿Por qué no te les unes?-pregunto Bryan.-Me parece que los llevara a la biblioteca.

-¿Castigo con Harris?-pregunto EJ.-Prefiero 4 horas de detención con usted.

-Suena tentador, pero no va a pasar.-dijo Bryan.-A la biblioteca, ahora.

-¿Puedo saber que hicieron mis amigos?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Por qué vas y se los preguntas por ti misma?-pregunto él.-Serán una mejor fuente.

-Sí, pero sería aburrido.-dijo ella.

-Ve a detención, EJ.-ordeno Bryan.

-Como desee.-dijo EJ.-Lo veo en clase.

-Adiós, EJ.-dijo Bryan.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-No podemos estar castigados juntos en el mismo lugar.-dijo Jackson.-Tengo una orden de restricción contra estos individuos.

-¿Todo estos individuos?-pregunto Harris.

-No, solo nosotros.-dijo Stiles.-Y EJ, pero ella no está aquí.

-Escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre.-dijo la morena entrando a la biblioteca.- ¿Cómo han estado?

-¿Qué hace aquí, Srta. Argent?-pregunto Harris.-Usted no está castigada.

-En realidad lo estoy.-dijo EJ entregándole una hoja de papel.-En resumen rápido, la Dra. B reacciono mal cuando queme los resultados de mi ADN, comenzó a decirme que mi pasado era importante y demás, le dije que me importaba un mortinato mi pasado, comenzamos a discutir y puede que haya salido dando portazos y gritándole un par de cosas, el profesor Bryan pasaba por ahí lo presencio y me castigo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Harris.-Entonces ustedes tres, por ahí.

-Excelente.-dijo EJ dirigiéndose a la mesa que les señalo.-Esto será divertido.

-Define divertido.-gruño Stiles prácticamente arrastrándose a la mesa.

-Disfruta estos momentos.-dijo EJ.-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¿Disfrutar detención?-pregunto Scott.

-Yo lo hago, silencio y oportunidades de fastidiar aún más a mis profesores.-dijo EJ.- ¿Y por qué estás mojado?

-Una historia divertida.-dijo Scott sentándose a su lado.

-¿Stiles?-pregunto EJ.

-Jackson.-explico el castaño.-Tuvieron una pelea por Allison.

-¿Debo ponerme celosa?-pregunto EJ.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Estaba atacándola, la defendí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.- ¿Y?

-Voy a matarlo.-dijo Scott.

-No, no lo harás-dijo Stiles.-Vas a averiguar quién lo está controlando y luego vas a ayudar a salvarlo.

-Dijiste que debíamos matarlo.-dijo.- ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?

-Porque si.-dijo Stiles.-Vamos Scott, repite conmigo, vas a salvarlo.

-No.-dijo Scott.-Tenías razón, vamos a matarlo.

-No.-dijo Stiles.-No lo haremos.

-Saben, es bastante aburrido verlos discutir.-dijo EJ.- ¿Podrían decidirse echando una moneda al aire?

-¿La vida de alguien con una moneda?-pregunto Scott.- ¿En serio?

-El destino se encargara de que suceda.-dijo EJ.- ¿En serio no quieren hacerlo?

-¿En serio quemaste los resultados de ADN?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Es la oportunidad de averiguar cosas de tu pasado.-dijo Stiles.-Pensé que quizá querías eso.

-No necesito un pasado.-dijo ella.-Me gusta mi presente, y quiero que se quede de esta manera.

-¿No lo hiciste, verdad?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quemaste un sobre vacío?

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-El sobre con los resultados.-dijo Scott.-No lo quemaste, así que mi pregunta es, ¿qué quemaste? ¿Un sobre vacío o qué?

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo ella.-Queme los resultados de la prueba de ADN.

-Quieres las respuestas que tiene ese sobre, quizá no las quieras en éste momento, pero las quieres.-dijo Scott.-Así que, no, no lo quemarías, lo guardarías para cuando las quisieras.

-Te odio.-dijo ella.-Te odio profundamente.

-No, no lo haces.-dijo el moreno riendo.- ¿Qué quemaste?

-Una carta de una universidad-dijo EJ.-Cambie los sobres antes de salir de mi casa.

-¿Una carta de una universidad?-pregunto Stiles.

-Quieren que entre a estudiar.-dijo EJ.-Así que me mandan los me darían, como becas u otras cosas.

-¿Y la quemaste?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí, quiero decir, aún faltan el ultimo años para graduarme, no me interesa.-dijo ella.-Y más aparte, quizá me una al ejército, estudie ahí y pida que mientras permanezca inactiva, trabaje para el FBI.

-Pero ayer en la noche dijiste que querías ser doctora.-dijo Stiles.- ¿Ahora quieres ser un militar o una agente del FBI?

-Tengo TDAH, preocúpate cuando escriba mis solicitudes y escriba en todas diferentes cosas.-dijo EJ.-Tengo dudas, así que depende del día es lo que quiero estudiar, ayer quería ser doctora, hoy quiero ser agente del FBI, quizá mañana quiera ser caza recompensas.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo Stiles.-No volveré a confiar en ti en ese aspecto.

-No lo hagas.-dijo ella.-De cualquier manera, ¿sabes que quieres ser? ¿Alguien sabe que quiere ser? Creo que todos los deciden en el último año.

-Scott lo decidió hace 8 años.-dijo Stiles.-Si le preguntas, estoy bastante seguro que te dice la fecha exacta en que lo decidió.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ mirando al moreno.- ¿Cuál es la fecha exacta?

-Gracias Stiles, lo aprecio.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.-El 15 de Julio del 2003.

-¿Por qué lo decidiste?-pregunto ella.

-Quizá por el hecho de que mi papá era agente del FBI, mi vida entera quise unirme al ejército, pero ese día cambie de opinión.-dijo Scott.-Nuestros padres nos llevaron a acampar al bosque, y encontramos un cachorro de lobo, herido y enfermo, Papalek lo subió a la camioneta y lo llevamos a la veterinaria; no pudieron hacer nada por él, así que cuando vi que dejaba de respirar y las chicas estaban llorando, decidí que quería evitar eso, quería ser capaz de salvar a los animales y evitar que otras personas lloraran por sus muertes.

-Eso es bonito.-dijo EJ.- ¿En parte de tu vida dejaste a ese lindo niño atrás y te convertiste en un idiota?

-No quieres saberlo.-dijo Scott.

-Por supuesto que quiero.-dijo la morena.-La pregunta es, ¿quieres decírmelo?

-No.-dijo Scott.

-¿Debo recordarles que están castigado?-pregunto Harris acercándose a su lado.- ¿Y en una biblioteca?

-¿Lo dice por los libros?-pregunto EJ.-No los había visto.

-Guarden silencio.-ordeno el maestro antes de irse a sentar.

-Consigue una vida.-musito EJ haciendo reír a sus dos compañeros de mesa.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué pasa si es Matt?-pregunto Stiles.-Quiero decir, todo esto vuelve al video, ¿verdad?

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Quizá hasta una hora? Ninguno lo sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la ambigua afirmación de Stiles hizo que sus dos compañeros dejaran a un lado su pequeña batalla de miradas y voltearan en su dirección, mirándolos tanto confundidos como sorprendidos.

-¿Vas a acusar a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el castaño.-No, solo Matt,

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Porque tiene sentido.-dijo Stiles.- ¿El video?

-¿Qué con el video?-pregunto EJ.

-Danny dijo que Matt fue quien encontró las dos horas del vídeo que faltaban.-dijo Scott.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Estás dándole la razón?

-Solo estoy diciendo un hecho.-dijo Scott.-Danny nos dijo que Matt fue que encontró las dos horas del video que faltaban, así que quizá tiene algo con ello.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Stiles.-Está tratando de borrar cualquier sospecha sobre él.

-¿En serio?-pregunto EJ mirando a Scott.- ¿Borrar cualquier sospecha?

-Ok, quizá EJ tenga razón.-dijo Scott.-

-Tiene sentido.-dijo Stiles.-Y sabes que tengo la razón.

-¿Entonces él hizo que Jackson matara al padre de Isaac, a un cazador de los Argent y al mecánico que arreglaba tu jeep?-pregunto Scott.

-¡Sí!-dijo Stiles.

-¿Cuál es la conexión?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí fue Matt, y si Stiles, con el "Sí" al principio.-dijo EJ al ver que iba a protestar.- ¿Cuál es la historia? ¿Por qué los mato?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunto Scott.

-Porque es malvado.-dijo Stiles.

-Esa no es una respuesta.-dijo EJ.

-Simplemente no te cae bien, Stiles.-dijo Scott.

-Solo me molesta.-dijo Stiles recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.-No sé lo que es, solo mírale la cara.

-A mí me parece atractivo.-dijo EJ.- ¿Quizá es por eso?

-¿Te parece atractivo?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, quiero decir, no voy a intentar nada con él ni nada, pero tengo que admitir que es algo atractivo.-dijo EJ.-Incluso diría que guapo, pero todas las personas son guapas para la persona correcta.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles.-Hare como que entendí eso.

-¿Alguna otra teoría?-pregunto Scott mirando a su amigo.

Una nueva llamada de atención por parte de Harris hizo que el castaño no le contestara, y cambiara de opinión y sencillamente negara con la cabeza y empezara en voz baja con el tema que le habían encomendado esa mañana mientras señalaba a Erica como la posible respuesta a sus oraciones.

-Stiles dice que sabes cómo murieron los padres de Jackson.-dijo Scott sentándose frente a la rubia.

-Quizás.-dijo Erica.

-Habla.-ordeno Scott.

-Fue un accidente de coche.-dijo Erica.-Mi padre fue el investigador del seguro, y siempre que ve a Jackson conducir su Porsche, hace algún comentario sobre la enorme cantidad de dinero que recibirá al cumplir 18.

-O sea que, ¿a los 18 será mucho más rico que ahora?-pregunto Stiles.

-Sí.-dijo Erica.

-Hay algo muy malo detrás de eso.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto EJ.

-No.-dijo Stiles.-Definitivamente no.

-¿Saben qué?-pregunto Erica.-Podría buscar el informe del seguro en la bandeja de entrada de mi padre, el guarda todo allí.

-" _Scott McCall, por favor presentarse en dirección_ ".-dijo una voz femenina desde el altavoz.

-Ve.-dijo EJ.-Nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Bien.-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué lo quieren en la oficina del director?-pregunto EJ.- ¿En serio fue divertido?

-Un par de dólares en daños.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?-pregunto EJ.-Si hay daños en inmobiliario siempre es divertido.

-Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado separándolos.-dijo Stiles.-Cuando suceda otra vez, quizá tu deberías estar ahí, al parecer eres experta en tranquilizar a Scott.

-No, se la han arreglado bastante bien.-dijo ella.-No me necesitan.

-Entonces no molestes.-dijo Stiles.

-Lo encontré.-dijo Erica.

-No olvides las fechas.-dijo Stiles.

-Los pasajeros llegaron muy mal heridos al hospital.-leyó Erica.-Fecha estimada de defunción... 14 de Junio de 1995 a las 21:26.

-El cumpleaños de Jackson es el 15 de Junio.-dijo Stiles.

-¿10 días antes del incendio en la casa Hale?-pregunto EJ.-Al menos tuvieron una fiesta para despedir a Anna.

-No hubo fiesta.-dijo Stiles.-Estábamos castigados, la fiesta iba a hacerse después de salir a las vacaciones de verano, cuando el castigo terminara.

-Supongo que ya no quiso festejar.-dijo EJ.-Que lastima, hubiera sido divertido.

-Estaban de luto.-dijo Erica.- ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso?

-No quise decir eso.-dijo EJ.-Solo quiero decir que hubiera sido una buena forma de honrarla.

-No creo que su relación con Jackson funcionara de esa manera.-dijo Stiles.-Él fue el que no quiso hacer la fiesta.

-No creo que las relaciones de Jackson funcionen de alguna manera.-dijo Erica.-Al fin de cuentas es el chico rico que siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-¿La chica sexy del instituto y que utiliza su atractivo para llamar la atención no hace lo mismo?-pregunto EJ.-Por cierto, eres tú, aunque necesitaste algo más para llamar la atención, pobre niñita.

-¡EJ!-advirtió Stiles.-Nos está ayudando.

-Claro.-dijo EJ poniéndose de pie.-Que te ayude a ti, iré a ver qué pasa por el otro el de la biblioteca.

-¿Srta. Argent 2?-pregunto Harris al verla ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué hace?

-Ya que tengo que estar castigada en la biblioteca, hare algo productivo.-dijo EJ.-Tengo que entregar un reporte detallado de anatomía comparativa, tomare prestado un par de libros, espero que no le moleste.

-Mientras permanezca en silencio.-dijo Harris.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ caminando hacia los estantes.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Después de que el Kamina organizara un desastre en la biblioteca y dejar a una Erica bastante herida en manos de Scott y de Stiles, EJ le entrego la dirección que le había entregado su madre y ambas se dirigieron al lugar, que resultó ser una especie de bodega abandonada a las orillas del bosques, o había señales de nada o nadie, ni siquiera sus padres.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto EJ bajando del auto.- ¿Estás segura que aquí nos citaron?

-Es la dirección que tú me diste.-asintió Allison.-Y antes de que los busquemos, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Tus ojos.-dijo Allison.-Cuando estábamos con Erica, tus ojos brillaban de color morado.

-¿Y?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué tal si lo que necesitas para que tu lobo o lo que sea aparezca es que uno de ellos esté en peligro o sufra?-pregunto Allison.-Antes de interrumpir, escúchame.

-No iba a decir nada.-dijo EJ.-Por el momento.

-La primera vez que te transformaste fue cuando Derek atacaba a Scott; dijiste que cuando Finstock le grito, sentiste que perdías el control; todas las veces que aparece el Kamina tus ojos cambian, está sufriendo, no sabe quién o qué hacer.-dijo Allison.-Cuando Peter nos atacó en la escuela, tus ojos aparecieron, estaba llevando a cabo una venganza por la muerte de su familia, estaba sufriendo; Erica fue atacada por el Kamina y estaba sufriendo.

-De acuerdo, puedo ir el patrón.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Matar a uno o hacer sufrir a uno hasta que encuentre la forma de transformarse?

-No, pero tenemos algo con que comenzar a buscar.-dijo Allison.- ¿Por qué solo ocurre cuando ellos necesitan ayuda? ¿Cuándo necesitan consuelo? Tu loba o lo que sea, es como una mamá, una mamá que viene a consolar a sus hijos cuando se caen y rompen en llanto.

-Y por eso ellos se muestran sumisos.-dijo EJ.-La única persona quien es capaz de llegar hasta el fondo es nuestra madre, nuestra fuente de consuelo, confianza y amor.

-¿Pero qué significa eso?-pregunto Allison.- ¿Eres su madre?

-Tengo 15 años Ally, no puedo ser su madre.-dijo EJ.-Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-En los animales las cosas sucedes por instintos, ¿verdad? Quizá es cierto no puedes ser su madre, pero si puedes representar su papel.-dijo Allison.-O representas a alguien más.

-¿Niella?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Es lo que estás pensando?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.-Quizá.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella o de que hablaban esa noche.-dijo EJ.-Y quizá no quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué involucra tener que conocer tu pasado?-pregunto Allison.-Quizá en tu pasado tampoco lo sabias.

-Y quizá nunca tenga que saberlo.-dijo EJ.-Lo único que quiero es detener al Kamina y tratar de volver a mi vida, a nuestra vida, Ally, tú, mamá, papá, quizá ahora Alexis, y yo, sin nada más.

-Pero sabes que nunca va a volver a ser lo mismo.-dijo Ally.-Emilia, nunca volveremos a hacer la misma familia.

-Podemos intentarlo.-dijo EJ.-Y sí, quizá necesita averiguar qué sucede conmigo, pero lo haremos paso a paso, nosotros cinco, como una familia.

-Podemos hacer eso.-dijo la voz de su padre desde el interior del bosque.-Empezando ahora mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Allison.

-Síganme y lo verán.-pidió su padre.-Su madre está esperando.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Vamos, Ally.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?-pregunto Allison a su hermana tomándola del brazo cuando iba a ir tras su padre.

-¿La verdad?-pregunto EJ.-No, pero es lo único que tenemos y voy a ir por ellos, así que vamos.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas; y agradezco a un más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


	38. Capítulo 35: Leyenda

**Hola!**

 **Finalmente he vuelto, lamento la tardanza pero** **reprobé** **una materia en la universidad, y mi estancia en la carrera de Veterinaria** **dependía** **de esa calificación, así que no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir ni de subir los capitulo, sin embargo, vuelvo a instalarme en la carrera y prometo volver a subir** **capítulos** **en intervalos más cortos de tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo, quizá les** **parezca** **un poco** **confuso** **, pero lo** **entenderán** **en capítulos posteriores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Leyenda**

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto Gerard sentándose a un lado de su nieto.

-Sí, iba a hablar en la escuela, pero con la tía Victoria no es posible.-dijo el chico dejando su tarea a un lado.-Después iba a pedirte que me llevaras algún lugar para hablar, pero dado que no hay nadie y según la nota que dejaron llegaran tarde, podemos hablar aquí sin preocupaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-pregunto Gerard.

-Creo que he averiguado como hacer que EJ se nos una.-dijo Alexis.-Y cuando digo creo, me refiero a que solo falta hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Cito sus palabras textuales: " _Si me los quitan, voy a devolverles el favor_."-dijo él.-Tenemos un detonante.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿A quién le tenemos que quitar?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Estás diciendo que para que EJ se una a nosotros, tengo que matar a de nosotros?-pregunto Gerard.

-No "nosotros".-dijo Alexis.-Ellos, sus padres y su hermana.

-Justo como el paso a ti.-dijo Gerard.-Lamento decepcionarte, pero Kate también tenía una relación estrecha con ella, y la asesinaron frente a sus ojos.

-Lo único que evito que hiciera algo fue el hecho de que según su punto de vista, ella merecía eso, merecía la muerte.-dijo Alexis.-Pero no el resto, y por más que diga que no aprueba lo que hacemos, ellos son su familia, la única familia que recuerda, así que la va a proteger.

-Déjame ver si entente.-dijo Gerard.-Me estás diciendo que para que EJ decida ser una de nosotros, ¿tengo que matar a Victoria, Chris o Allison?

-¿Matar?-pregunto Alexis.-No necesariamente.

-¿Entonces que estás diciendo?-pregunto Gerard.

-Tienes que hacerle creer que algo que les paso fue a causa de criaturas sobrenaturales, y debes de tener evidencia de que así fue.-dijo el chico.-No necesariamente la muerte, pero si una herida lo suficientemente escandalosa como para que ella explote.

-¿Quieres que hiera a mi familia?-pregunto Gerard.- ¿Qué la manipule?

-Me dijiste que averiguara cuales botones teníamos que presionar para volverla uno de nosotros, y lo hizo.-dijo Alexis poniéndose de pie.-Y vamos, pero no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad?

-Cuida tu tono.-dijo Gerard.-Quizá decida que tú seas la víctima.

-No creo que funcione.-dijo Alexis.-No creo que ella nos aprecie lo suficiente como para que explote.

-Siempre puedo intentarlo.-dijo Gerard.-Así que ten cuidado.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Alexis.- ¿Vas a mandarme secuestrar y torturar?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Gerard.

-¿Por qué crees que mamá no quería verte?-pregunto Alexis.-Si algo tengo que admirar del matrimonio de mis padres, nunca hubo secretos entre ellos.

-Entonces sabes que me gustan los juegos.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Para qué saltar a la yugular cuando puedes divertirte un poco?

-Estás loco.-dijo Alexis.

-¿No todo el mundo lo está?-pregunto Gerard.-Sigue investigando a las chicas, yo me hare cargo del resto.

-Necesito que convenzas al tío Chris de que la deje salir conmigo.-dijo Alexis.-Está en cuarentena o algo, no lo entendí bien.

-¿Cuarentena?-pregunto Gerard.

-Sí, al parecer le confiscan todos los aparatos de comunicación, no puede salir y la única razón por la que no la encierran en su cuarto, es porque es capaz de destruirlo.-dijo el menor.-Al parecer es algo así como un castigo cuando hacen cosas extremas.

-Como que te hagan una orden de restricción.-dijo Gerard.- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Debí haber hecho eso con tu madre y tu tío.

-Sí, bueno, demasiado tarde.-dijo Alexis.- ¿Algo más?

-No.-dijo Gerard.-Te dejare con lo que estabas haciendo.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo Alexis.-Cierras al salir.

-Buen trabajo.-se despidió su abuelo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó un tiempo mirando la puerta cerrada, esperando encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formularon en su cabeza, su abuelo había confirmado lo que era un secreto a voces entre su pequeña familia de 4 integrantes; así que al diablo con la tarea, tenía cosas más importantes que investigar, decidió mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se escabullía por la ventana, tenía cosas que pensar.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el alfa cuando detuvieron el carro.

EJ apretó aún más el volante, después de todo el espectáculo que resultó ser el encuentro con sus padres y el alfa, le había arrebatado las llaves de su auto a Allison, había subido al hombre en el asiento del copiloto y no había tardado en salir corriendo, no quiso escuchar a nadie, ignoro que tenía castigo, ignoro las llamadas de sus padres y su hermana y se dirigió al límite del pueblo, conocía a su madre y sabía que cumpliría la promesa, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse que él se largara.

-¿No debería yo hacer esa pregunta?-pregunto ella.-No fue a mí a la que le dieron una paliza.

-Y yo no soy el que está temblando.-dijo él.-He recibido otras palizas, no son las primeras personas que intentan matarme y estoy bastante seguro de que no serán las ultimas, sobreviviré.

-Solo te traje a la línea divisoria del pueblo.-dijo ella.-Ahora puedes marcharte.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Puedo darte algo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Hace un par de meses, algo paso, una especie de magia me golpeo y sentí que tenía que las cosas iban a cambiar, y no fui el único que lo sentí, todas las criaturas que me he topado en mi camino hasta encontrarte me dijeron que lo sintieron.-dijo él buscando en su mochila algo.-Mi nombre es Fernando Grey, vengo de un pueblo en Canadá, soy el alfa.

-Bien por ti.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo subiste de status? ¿No mataste a nadie, verdad?

-No, mi padre está enfermo.-dijo Fernando.-Un par de cazadores le inyectaron alguna poción con acónito, nunca se recuperó, al menos no completamente, así que me cedió el status.

-Lo siento.-dijo EJ.-Debe ser difícil.

-Quizá no quieras ser ella, pero lo eres y lo mejor sera que aceptes todo el paquete.-dijo él ofreciéndole dos pequeñas cajas de madera.-No es mucho, pero significa que estamos de su lado.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto ella abriendo una de las cajas para encontrar una pequeña escultura de madera en forma de rombo con un wuivre tallado.

-Es el símbolo de mi manada.-dijo él.-Una para ti y otra para tu compañero.

-No tengo un compañero.-dijo ella.

-Pero lo tendrás.-dijo él.-Cuando lo encuentres, podrás dárselo.

-¿Por qué me lo das?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué significa?

-Cada vez que cambia de alfa una manada, las cosas cambian, cuando mi papá y mi mama se casaron y unieron dos manadas, escogieron ese símbolo.-dijo Fernando.-Significa…

-No tiene un significado.-lo interrumpió EJ siguiendo el contorno de las serpientes con los dedos.-Se asocia a la unión y al poder de la tierra.

-Sí, exacto.-dijo pelo.-El punto es que una forma de honrar a otros alfas o a nuestros antepasados, es dándoles algo significativo, un obsequio como forma de respeto.

-Mira, ni siquiera sé que soy.-dijo EJ.-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Quizá tu no lo sepas, pero yo lo se.-dijo él rechazando la escultura.-Y quiero que lo tengas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.-dijo EJ.-Como sea.

-Gracias.-dijo él saliendo del auto.-Y gracias por el aventón.

-Solo vete, hasta Canadá de ser posible.-dijo ella.-No puedo garantizar tu protección si te quedas en los alrededores.

-No te preocupes, lo hare.-dijo él.-Solo recuerda que estamos de tu lado.

-Sí, si los necesito solo buscare tu número de teléfono en el internet.-dijo ella.-Adiós, Fernando.

-Adiós EJ.-dijo Fernando.-Cuídate.

-Procura que no te atrapen nuevamente.-dijo EJ.

-Lo hare.-dijo él.-Te veré cuando tenga que verte.

-Si quieres una fotografía puedes tomarla.-dijo ella.-Me has mirado lo suficiente como para saber que lo deseas.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto él.

-Si eso hace que te vayas, sí.-dijo EJ.-Tómala y vete.

-Gracias.-dijo él.-Significara mucho para el resto.

-Sí, lo que sea.-dijo EJ.

-No deberías tomarte tan a pecho la situación, nosotros somos lo que somos y ellos son lo que son.-dijo él.-Ellos han estado en ello durante cientos de años y nosotros hemos sobrevivido, somos una raza fuerte EJ, estaremos bien.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo ella.

-Sonríe EJ.-dijo él.-Nunca dejes que te vean caer, véncelos en su propio juego.

-Estás hablando de mis padres.-dijo ella.-Mi familia.

-Con mayor razón no deberías permitir que te afecte, solo quieren protegerte.-dijo él.-Y te quieren, o no estaríamos teniendo está conversación.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto EJ.-Porque no quiero tus consejos, no necesito tus consejos, ahora mismo, lo que necesito es que salgas de Beacon Hills y no des la vuelta hasta que estés demasiado lejos.

-Asegúrate de que cuando encuentres a tu compañero, me envíes una foto.-dijo Fernando dejando un papel en el asiento.-Gracias por la foto, significa mucho para nosotros.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Me llamo?-pregunto Scott desde la puerta de la oficina de Mia.

-Sí, Scott.-dijo Mia poniéndose de pie.-Adelante, toma asiento.

-En realidad, tengo clase.-dijo Scott.-No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

-Hable con tu profesor.-dijo Mia.-Tienes permiso de faltar.

Scott miro a la rubia que se había puesto de pie en espera de que entrara a la oficina, así que no le quedo opción más que cerrar la puerta y ocupar una de las sillas frente a ella, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba, nunca lo habían llamado a la oficina de psicólogo, ¿a la del director? Un par de veces, pero nunca a la del consejero, así que cuando es mañana lo habían llamado a la oficina, se sorprendió, no podía decir que no esperaba que Mia en algún momento lo hiciera, no después de lo que había dicho, pero si podía decir que le sorprendió que fuera tan pronto.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunto Mia tras verlo sentarse.- ¿No tienes preguntas?

-Tú me llamaste, así que debes de hacer las preguntas.-dijo Scott.-No sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto Mia.

-No.-dijo él.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que EJ ha rechazado su ayuda?

-Eso ocurrió ayer.-dijo ella.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bryan el castigo cuando salía de aquí.-dijo él.-Stiles y yo le preguntamos, ella respondió, fue bastante simple obtener la verdad.

-Tratare de hacer eso.-dijo Mia.-Pero no, no estás aquí por esa razón.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto él.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tu pelea de ayer con Jackson.-dijo Mia.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No hay nada de qué hablar.-dijo él.-Jackson y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, así que no es raro que hayamos terminado en un altercado físico.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué tuvo que ver Allison Argent en esa pelea?

-¿Por qué siento que esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacer?-pregunto él.-Pero, como sea, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Jackson es un idiota y pensé que iba a atacar a Allison, solo reaccione.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que le pase a Allison?-pregunto Mia.-Es tu ex novia, no debería importante.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te importaría si alguien atentara contra la vida de Chris Argent?-pregunto Scott.- ¿Estaría bien para ti si lo mataran?

-¿Cómo sabes de Chris y yo?-pregunto Mia.

-Lia me contaba todo.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.-Necesito ayuda para obtener el expediente y otras cosas que obtuvo de él.

-Debí suponerlo.-dijo Mia.-Eran muy unidos.

-No te culpo, todo el mundo pensaba que lo nuestro tenía un tiempo limitado.-dijo él.-Si no fuera por el incendio, todavía estaríamos juntos.

-¿Qué hay de la otra chica?-pregunto Mia.- ¿La chica de tus dibujo? ¿Cómo la nombraste? ¿Vessa?

-Era Lia.-dijo él.-Nunca hubo nadie más.

-Una recomendación, para que te crean una mentira, debes de estar convencido de que es cierta.-dijo ella.-Convéncete primero tú, después convence al mundo.

-No es una mentira.-dijo él.-Era Lia, siempre fue ella, apostaría mi vida por ello.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Hare cómo que te creo.

-¿Qué quieres Mia?-pregunto Scott.-No creo que me hayas citado para discutir mi vida con Lia.

-Ya te lo escultura.-dijo ella.-Tu pelea con Jackson, ¿no crees que se les fue de las manos?

-Lia era la única que evitaba que pelearemos.-dijo Scott.-Ella está muerta, nada lo evita ahora.

-¿Cómo se sintió EJ al ver que peleaste con Jackson por su hermana?-pregunto ella.-No tengo hermanas, pero algunas veces me decepcionaba la relación que Chris y Peter tenían, eran unidos.

-EJ conoce mis sentimientos por ella.-dijo él.-No es una persona insegura.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Pero aun así Scott, defendiste a su hermana, casi parecía que todavía la quieres.

-Es mi amiga, por supuesto que la quiero.-dijo Scott.-Y es la hermana de EJ, eso la sube unos cuantos niveles en la cadena de protección.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Por la misma razón por la que no puedes odiar a Kate.-dijo Scott.-No al menos completamente.

-No te estoy siguiendo Scott.-dijo ella- ¿Qué tiene que ver mis sentimientos hacia Kate con tus sentimiento hacia Allison?

-En la Navidad del 2002, tuve una pelea con Bartek.-dijo él.-Ni siquiera recuerdo por que fue, solo recuerdo que fue algo estúpido, y termine haciendo que mi mamá y yo nos fuéramos de la fiesta.

-Lo recuerdo.-dijo Mia.-También recuerdo que regresaron, de alguna manera Melissa te convenció de regresar.

-" _Lo creas o no, tu no solo te casas con una persona, te casas con todas las personas importantes para ella. No puedes decir odio a tu hermano, tu mejor amigo es un idiota y no quiero verlo, no puedes ponerla en esa situación, no puedes darle a que escoja entre tú y alguien más, porque quizá, no tu guste su decisión."-_ cito el moreno.-Así que regrese, me disculpe con Bartek y fue la noche que decidí aprender a tolerar a Jackson un poco más.

-Sigo sin entenderte.-dijo Mia.-Bueno, más bien si entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no entiendo la referencia entre las relaciones.

-Primero me lo dijeron, ahora lo sé, para los lobos, el instinto de la manada en más fuerte que el de otros instintos, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.-dijo Scott.-Al ser Chris tu compañero, oficial o no oficial, Kate pasaba a ser parte de tu manada, así que fue y es importante para ti, ¿rechazarías su contacto? Quizá; ¿Hubieras querido establecer una relación profunda? No lo creo; ¿Pero la odiarías? Tampoco lo creo, porque si la odias, estarías odiando un parte de Chris.

-Mato a mi familia Scott.-dijo Mia.-Y me hubiera matado a mí y a Kip.

-Lo sé, Lia murió también ese día.-dijo él.-Pero es la tía de EJ, y si realmente quiero iniciar una relación con ella, debo aceptar quien es y quien es su familia.

-¿Así que vas a olvidar lo que hicieron?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Así de simple?

-Hizo, Kate lo hizo, no hables en plural.-dijo él.-Y creo que ella recibió su merecido, ¿no lo crees? Estoy bastante seguro de que no es lindo que un lobo de arranque la garganta con sus garras.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, Scott.-dijo ella.- ¿Vas a olvidar lo que Kate hizo? ¿Lo que Gerard, Victoria y Chris hacen? ¿Vale la pena?

-¿Olvidar lo que Kate hizo? ¿Lo que hacen para vivir? No, nunca lo hare, pero seguiré adelante.-dijo él.- ¿Vale la pena? Ella lo vale, es lo que importa.

-No te comprendo Scott, realmente no entiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza.-dijo ella.-Pero al menos ahora sé porque Alek estaba tan fascinado contigo, realmente tienes una mente única.

-Gracias, supongo.-dijo él.- ¿Vas a querer algo más? Porque creo que tú pregunta inicial ha sido contestada.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que Anna puede volver?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Qué la podemos tener de vuelta?

-Te diría que no es posible.-dijo él.-Está muerta, no va a volver.

-Por un momento, supongamos que no murió.-dijo ella.-Que simplemente no podía volver, no podía estar con nosotros.

-¿Cómo Peter?-pregunto Scott.-Porque en ese caso, no hubiera sido necesario que cambiaran nuestros recuerdos, y yo hubiera estado ahí para ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que cambiaron sus recuerdos?-pregunto Mia.

-Presto atención Mía, aunque parezca que no lo hago.-dijo Scott.-Recuerdo que Papalek nos dijo que era posible cambiar los recuerdos de una persona, una habilidad que costaba bastante trabajo perfeccionar, pero que era posible, aunque admito que no pensé que pudiera hacerse a un pueblo entero.

-De nuevo, una caja de sorpresas.-dijo Mia.- ¿Por qué siento que no te conozco?

-Quizá no lo hagas.-dijo él.- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo, verdad?

-A mí no me lo hicieron.-dijo Mia.-Así que no lo sé.

-Esa no es una respuesta, pero no te preocupes.-dijo Scott.-Voy a encontrar a quien sea que lo haya hecho y voy a hacerlo pagar, y esa es una promesa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella.-Pero de nuevo, cambiaste de tema, no has respondido mi pregunta.

-No cambie de tema, tú lo hiciste.-dijo él.-Hiciste otra pregunta.

-Entonces te vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo.-dijo ella.-En una situación hipotética donde Anna pudiera regresar, ¿Qué harías Scott? ¿A quién elegirías? ¿Anna o EJ?

-Creo que esa es una respuesta obvia.-dijo Scott.-Ni siquiera tendrías que hacerla.

-¿Por qué no me dices esa respuesta obvia?-pregunto la rubia.-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, porque siempre pudo equivocarme.

-Me quedaría con EJ.-dijo Scott para sorpresa de la rubia.-Si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría con EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Por qué?

-Llámame un cobarde, pero me quedaría con la opción segura.-dijo él.-Eso no significa que lo que siento por Lia cambie, pero ninguno puede garantizar que sea la persona de la que me enamore, y EJ si lo es, si es la persona de la que me enamore.

-No puedes enamorarte de dos personas.-dijo Mia.

-No lo estoy, porque Lia está muerta.-dijo Scott.-Y aun si volviera, han pasado 6 años, ninguno de nosotros seriamos la misma persona.

-¿Así que tienes miedo de que no sea la misma?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué haya cambiado demasiado?

-Estoy diciendo que ahora mismo, EJ es lo que quiero y necesito, si Lia entrara por esa puerta y me pidiera que lo intentáramos, diría que no, porque quizá ninguno de los dos es lo que fue hace 6 años, las cosas han cambiado.-dijo Scott.-Pero, así como nuestro caminos se separaron en ese incendio, pueden volverse a unir y quizá está vez para siempre.

-¿Qué opina Stiles sobre eso?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Qué opina el resto del grupo?

-No tienen que opinar nada.-dijo Scott.-Es mi opinión personal, así como ellos deben de tener las suyas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Supongo que no esperaba que respondieras eso.

-¿Sabes algo curioso?-pregunto Scott.-Si hubieras preguntado eso cuando estaba con Allison, te hubiera dicho que me quedaría con Lia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mia.- ¿Por qué escogieras a EJ, pero no a Allison?

-Porque Allison me hizo abrir la puerta a otras oportunidades, a amar a alguien más aparte de Lia.-dijo Scott.-Pero es EJ quien me está haciendo cruzar esa puerta, me está enseñando el mundo después de Lia.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Mia.-Eso es interesante, incluso quizá poético.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-pregunto Scott.- ¿O puedo irme? Tengo clases y voy suspendiendo dos materias, así que no necesito suspender más.

-¿Por qué las vas suspendiendo?-pregunto Mia.-Siempre pensé que tenías mejores calificaciones que todos, eras la mente prodigiosa.

-Sí, con las cosas que me interesan.-dijo Scott.- ¿Con química y economía? No tanto.

-Pero Alek diseño un programa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mia.-Para mantenerte interesado, por eso tus calificaciones eran perfectas.

-Sí, bueno, después de su muerte y la muerte de Lia, no había nadie quien lo aplicara.-dijo él.-Así que, bueno, está en desuso actualmente, solo ellos sabían cómo hacerlo, yo me quedaba con el programa, ellos con el código.

-Veré si encuentro algo referente a ellos.-dijo Mia.-Para volver a ayudarte.

-No tienes que hacerlo.-dijo Scott.-Quizá no saco las mejores calificaciones, pero funciona para mí.

-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo Mia.-Te llamare si encuentro algo.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Scott poniéndose de pie.- ¿Algo más?

-No.-dijo Mia.-Para nada.

-Bien.-dijo Scott.-Me retiro.

-¿Scott?-lo llamo Mia antes de que atravesara la puerta.-No dejes que EJ pierda su carácter, no dejes que se convierta en uno de ellos.

-No lo hare.-dijo el.-Adiós Mia.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

-¿Un alfa crees que eres el "alfa"?-pregunto Falex.- ¿Cómo el "alfa" "alfa"? ¿La leyenda?

-Más bien seria la compañera el "alfa" "alfa"-dijo EJ.-Y no tengo idea de que leyenda me hables.

Ambos hermanos se giraron a verla como si estuviera loca, o algo, como si la leyenda de la que hablaban fuera tan importante como para que no saberla; sabiendo que ambos hermanos tenían libre una hora y al ser los únicos seres sobrenaturales en los que confiaba y que conocían de historia, los embosco a la salida de su clase y los llevo a su vehículo para contarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior y todas las dudas que trajo consigo, tras algunas burlas por parte de la pelirroja decidieron escucharla y ahora se arrepentía por haberlo hecho.

-Tengo amnesia.-se defendió la pelinegra.-Aun si la supiera, no la recuerdo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Elena.-Es una leyenda simple, y te la resumiré.

-Gracias.-dijo EJ.

-En el mundo sobrenatural, se cree que poco después de que los dioses o dios crearan las criaturas, los lobos, los spectros, los vampiros, toda criatura.-dijo ella.-Creo algo más, algo más fuerte.

-¿Vampiros?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Los vampiros son reales?

-Somos coyotes y tu novio es un hombre lobo.-dijo Falex.- ¿En serio estás preguntando si existen los vampiros?

-Nunca he visto uno.-dijo EJ.-Y de nuevo, amnesia.

-Como sea.-dijo Elena negando con la cabeza.-Esto algo más, era un alfa y su compañero, y quizá otros, pero ellos son los importantes.

-¿Un alfa y su compañero?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué no solo el alfa?

-Porque venimos en parejas, EJ.-dijo Falex.-Somos más fuertes con nuestra pareja, ellos nos hacen más fuertes.

-Pero también débiles.-dijo EJ.-Si los matan, pierdes el control, ¿verdad? No vale la pena.

-Es más complicado que eso.-dijo Elena.-Pero como iba diciendo, esta pareja alfa, sería superior, sería un alfa de alfas.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto la morena.

-Un alfa común y corriente, tiene cierto control sobre sus betas, su manada y uno que otro omega que se encuentre en su camino pero fuera de ese círculo que como puede ser reducido, puede ser enorme, no tiene ningún poder, y regularmente las manadas no son de diferentes especies, así que si es un alfa lobo, solo tiene poder sobre lobos, a menos que haya otra especie en su manada, pero incluso en ese caso, solo serie con esa persona o personas en específico, no aplica a toda la especie.-dijo Elena.-Tiene la capacidad de enfrentar otros alfas por supuesto, de nuevo, de su misma especie, pero si no los derrota, su control no se extiende, porque eso son las batallas entre alfas, ganar el control de la manada contraria o perder el control de su manada.

-Ok, lo entiendo.-dijo EJ.-Bueno, algo así, ¿Qué más?

-Este alfa, sería capaz de controlar todos lo alfas, lo que se resume a controlar todas las clases, alfas, betas u omegas.-dijo Elena.-Seria como un súper alfa.

-O sea que si es un hombre lobo, va a poder controlar todas las manadas de lobos que existen en el mundo.-dijo EJ.-Creo que entendiendo.

-No lo haces.-dijo Elena riendo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto EJ.-Falex, ¿Por qué se ríe?

-Por qué no estás entendiendo.-dijo él.-No estamos hablando de un alfa capaz de controlar a los alfas de su especie, estamos hablando de un alfa capaz de controlar todas las especies, lobos, coyotes, vampiros, hadas, híbridos, zorros, todas y cada una de las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitan la tierra.

-De acuerdo.-dijo EJ.-Eso cambia las cosas.

-Las cambia.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero también hace que la leyenda sea menos creíble, por eso nadie la cree o nunca ha pasado más haya de ser una simple historia que contamos en la mayoría de las reuniones de la manada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué nadie las cree?

-¿Cómo dice el dicho?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Creer hasta verlo? ¿O algo así?

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que, nadie puede imaginar que una persona tenga tanto poder.-dijo Falex.- ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo sería? Sería demasiado para una sola persona, demasiado peso en su espalda.

-Por eso vienen en dos.-dijo EJ.-Para aliviar el peso.

-Exacto.-dijo Falex.-Una pareja alfa es como nuestros padres, podemos confiar en ellos, siempre estarán ahí para nosotros, para ayudarnos, consolarnos o sencillamente quedarse sentados a un lado de nosotros cuando lo necesitamos.

-Para curar nuestras heridas.-dijo EJ.

-Sip.-dijo Falex.-Eso es lo que significa ser un alfa, cuidar de tu manada.

-Entonces, está leyenda.-dijo EJ.- ¿Puede ser real?

-Nadie lo sabe.-dijo Elena.-Algunos quiere que sea real, significaría controlar nuestros instintos, pero otros no lo quieren, porque significaría perder el control.

-Entonces supongo que la manada de Fernando lo quiere.-dijo EJ.- ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no soy una adolescente normal?

-Por qué te aburrirías si lo fueras.-dijo Falex.-Amas que tu vida sea un desastre.

-Cállate, Falex.-dijo la morena golpeándolo en la cabeza.-Siendo honestos, totalmente honesto, ¿Cuáles son las oportunidades de que sea real? ¿Y que yo sea parte de ello?

-Supongo que puede ser real tanto como nosotros, quiero decir, para algunos solo somos leyenda, no existimos en realidad.-dijo Elena.- ¿Y que tú seas parte de eso? ¿Una en un millón? Estamos hablando de que la leyenda puede hablar de cualquier persona en la tierra, y somos más de 7 mil millones de personas.

-¿No tendría que ser una de nosotros?-pregunto EJ.-Una criatura sobrenatural.

-Los humanos también se pueden convertir en nosotros.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede ser uno?

-Ok, lo entendí.-dijo EJ.-7 mil millones de personas.

-¿Hay algo más que te inquieta?-pregunto Falex.

-Necesito ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-Ayer, volvió a pasar, no me transforme completamente, pero si salieron los ojos y las garras.

-Bueno, saliste corriendo antes de que pudiéramos ver algo.-dijo Elena.-No es nuestra culpa.

-¿Debo recordarte por que salí corriendo?-pregunto EJ.-Si no hubiéramos ido con Derek y su manada de fantasía, nada hubiera pasado.

-Los gemelos son sus primos.-dijo Elena.-Y ellos son hombres lobo, nos pueden ayudar con la crianza de los gemelos.

-Creí que ser coyotes o ser lobos era lo mismo.-dijo EJ.-No había mucha diferencia.

-Los caracteres son diferentes EJ.-dijo Falex.-Y nosotros provenimos de una familia de coyotes, así que no tenemos ningún tipo de experiencia con lobos.

-En resumidas cuentas no pueden ayudarme.-dijo EJ.-No sin saber que soy.

-Mira, todas las criaturas siguen un patrón.-dijo Elena.-Necesitan un detonante y un ancla, solo debemos averiguar cuáles son los tuyos.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto EJ.

-Mira, los detonantes regularmente son sentimientos fuerte, como miedo, ira, o cualquiera que nos lleve a ponernos en modo de defensa.-dijo Elena.-El ancla puede ser cualquier cosa, persona o emoción, por ejemplo, mi ancla es Falex, el deseo de protegerme es el ancla de Falex, y los gemelos son el ancla de Sirena.

-¿Y cuál es el ancla de los gemelos?-pregunto EJ.

-Posiblemente Sirena, ellos no requieren a tan corta edad el ancla, porque regularmente ellos pueden controlarse mejor que nosotros.-dijo Elena.-Los verdaderos problemas de descontrol comienzan en la adolescencia, que es cuando vienen todos los problemas emocionales y demás.

-Hormonas.-aclaro Falex en apoyo a su hermana.

-Eso es genial.-dijo EJ.-Pero a mí no me sirve eso, puedo enojarme y no por eso perder el control.

-Debe ser algo más.-dijo Falex.-Regularmente funcionan esos detonantes, pero no serás la primera ni la última en que no les afecta.

-Sospechas de algo, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Encontraste lo que te hace perder el control?

-Yo no, Allison.-dijo EJ.-Tiene una teoría.

-¿Allison?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Ella sabe?

-Es mi hermana.-dijo EJ.-Y escultura que no le guardaría ningún secreto, así que si, ella sabe.

-¿Cuál es su teoría?-pregunto Falex.

-Ella cree que se trata de que alguna criatura este sufriendo.-dijo EJ.-Ya sea físicamente o emocionalmente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Falex.

-La primera vez que mostré mis ojos, fue ante Peter, quien según Allison seguía sufriendo la pérdida de su familia; la 1era vez que me transforme completamente, Derek le estaba dando una paliza a Scott.-dijo EJ.-Con el Kamina siempre muestro mis ojos moradas, Allison cree que es porque está perdido, pero no tiene el control; y ayer, el Kamina hirió a Erica y mis ojos y garras volvieron a aparecer.

-Eso definitivamente es algo.-dijo Elena.-Solo tenemos que comprobar que sea cierto.

-¿Qué propones?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Herir a alguien de ustedes o qué?

-Mira, no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero necesitamos la ayuda de los Hale.-dijo Elena.-Ellos quizá sepan más que nosotros.

-Sabía que dirías eso.-dijo EJ.-Y no lo sé, no estoy segura.

-¿Quién es al teléfono?-pregunto Falex.

-Allison, quiere verme.-dijo EJ.-Dice que es urgente.

-¿Eso es incluso un idioma?-pregunto Elena al ver el mensaje.

-Diseñamos un especie de código, a nuestros padres les gusta revisar nuestras cosas, así que decidimos vencerlos en su juego.-dijo EJ bajándose del auto.-Lo hemos perfeccionado con el paso de los años, lo hacemos desde que entramos a 8vo grado.

-Hare como que te entiendo.-dijo Elena.-Pero ese mensaje no cambia el hecho de que no podemos ayudarte, no sin ayuda.

-Bien, si es necesario, lo hare.-dijo EJ.-Solo hablen con Sirena, y traten que el pedirle a ayuda al grupo de idiotas que son los Hale, sea la última opción.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Elena.-Pero no podemos garantizarlo, quizá si….

-Pero nada.-dijo.-Acepto que si es necesario aceptare su ayuda, pero si podemos arreglarlo entre Sirena, mis padres, Allison y nosotros, sería perfecto.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer.-dijo Elena.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos después.

-¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros y le explicas a Sirena lo que pasa?-pregunto Falex.-Ven a cenar esta noche.

-No puedo.-dijo la morena.-Hoy tengo cosas que hacer, quizá otro día.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Elena.- ¿Qué cosas pueden ser más importante que esto?

-Cosas.-dijo EJ.-De nuevo, nos vemos después.

-¿Soy yo o ella oculta algo?-pregunto Falex viendo a la morena alejarse.

-¿Cuándo no oculta algo?-pregunto Elena.-Ella nunca ha mostrado más allá de lo que quiere que veas, me sorprende que este en una relación.

-Dejando a un lado eso.-dijo Falex.-Está rara.

-Estará bien, Falex.-dijo Elena.-Tiene que estarlo, supongo que solo necesita tiempo para aceptar todo.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo Falex bajando del auto.-Vamos, tenemos clase.

+*+*+*+*SCL&EJDM+*+*+*+*DSR&MERHS+*+*+*+*A&JWC+*+*+*+*JR&LWA+*+*+*+*

Habían pasado 15 minutos y no había ninguna señal de su hermana, así que ahora se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al buscar a su hermana, quizá era la indicada para hacer el trabajo sucio que tenía en mente y dado que era la culpable de que pasara lo que pasara, bueno, le pareció lo más justo llamarla, pero no esperaba que tardara.

-De acuerdo, estoy aquí.-dijo EJ entrando al aula.- ¿Qué necesitas?

- _"¿Qué necesitas?"_ -repitió Allison.- ¿En serio?

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.-En el mensaje decía que querías verme aquí, así que necesitas algo.

-También el mensaje decía que urgente.-dijo Allison.-Llegas tarde.

-Estaba ocupada y he venido en el momento en el que me enviaste el mensaje.-dijo EJ.-Así que deja de molestarte y dime que pasa.

-Bueno, es complicado.-dijo Allison.-Es acerca de anoche.

-Definitivamente no quiero hablar de lo que paso anoche.-dijo EJ.-Es de la última cosa de la que quiero hablar.

-Yo si necesito hablarlo.-dijo Allison.-Hablar de lo que paso después de que huyeras.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto EJ.

-Papá me llevo a otra de sus estúpidas pruebas, supongo que iba a ser para las dos, pero tú huiste.-dijo la mayor.-Y ahora, ahora sabe sobre Jackson.

-¿Qué?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-Porque sonaba coherente lo que decía, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Allison.-Y tú no estabas ahí para detenerme o hacerlo sonar menos coherente.

-No me culpes a mi.-dijo EJ.-Tu también puedes cambiar sus palabras.

-No, no puedo, no tengo tu cerebro.-dijo Allison.-Y por supuesto que es tu culpa, me quitaste las llaves del auto y huiste con el alfa.

-Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, Ally.-dijo EJ.- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Quedarme a charlar?

-No puedes escudarte en eso cada vez que huyes.-dijo Allison.-No vamos a morderte, podemos ayudarte.

-Lo se.-dijo la menor.-Pero…

-Emilia, sé que fue difícil escucharlo, quiero decir, no todos los días te enteras que muchos piensan que eres una especie de Dios para ellos.-la interrumpió Allison.-Pero somos tu familia, pudimos haber ayudado, para eso estamos aquí.

-Necesitaba asegurarme de que Fernando saliera del pueblo.-dijo EJ.-No estoy diciendo que sea más importante, pero no quiero más muertes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tenemos suficiente con la tía Kate.

-Y Jackson.-dijo Allison.-Sé que todo esto es una locura, pero no pues dejarme sola con nuestros padres, ellos están más locos.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto EJ.-No lo volveré a hacer.

-De cualquier manera es muy tarde.-dijo Allison.-Cómo ya te dije, saben sobre Jackson.

-¿Entonces para que me citaste?-pregunto EJ.- ¿Para culparme? Técnicamente yo no tuve ni tengo la culpa de que ellos se enteraran, tú se los dijiste, no yo; ¿para solucionarlo? Ya se los dijiste, no puedo arreglarlo, no puedo borrar sus recuerdos.

-No, no es por eso.-dijo Allison.-Préstame tu celular.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto EJ.

-Solo dámelo.-ordeno la morena arrebatándoselo de la mano.-Cómo ya dijiste, no puedo culparme, quiero decir, lo hago, porque si hubieras estado en lugar, posiblemente no le hubiera dicho nada, pero no estuviste y se los dije.

-Si quieres fingir que es mi culpa, hazlo, no me importa.-dijo EJ.- ¿Para que necesitas mi teléfono?

-Se lo dirás a Scott.-dijo Allison devolviéndole el celular.-Y de paso a Stiles.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres su novia, y de nuevo, creo que es tu culpa.-dijo Allison.-Así que te voy a dejar aquí, y le dirás todo.

-¿Todo?-pregunto EJ.-Ally, no sé si te has escuchado, pero aparte de que papá sabe del Kamina, no me has dicho nada.

-Te he dicho todo lo que se.-dijo la mayor.-Sea lo que sea que vayan a planear, nos dirán cuando tengan que decirlo.

-Eso no es una respuesta.-dijo EJ.

-Es la única que tendrás.-dijo Allison.-Y por cierto, está noche voy a una cita con Matt, así que agradecería si fueras conmigo.

-En primer lugar, no voy a ir como una tercera rueda; en segundo lugar, le prometí a Lydia que iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, eso significa que el límite de mis salidas mensuales está más que rebasado.-dijo EJ.-Y en tercer y último lugar, ¿por qué demonios vas a salir con él?

-No lo sé.-dijo Allison.

-Aceptaste salir con el.-dijo EJ.- ¿Cómo demonios es que no sabes qué ocurre?

-No sé por qué acepte salir con él, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Allison.-Solo sé que dije que aceptaba.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo la menor.

-Están pasando demasiadas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Allison.-Yo solo, supongo que, en ese momento estaba con la guardia baja.

-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo saliendo con Scott?-pregunto EJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Allison.-No.

-Allison, puedes decirme.-dijo EJ.-Lo entenderé.

-Emilia, no, ¿de acuerdo? Esto definitivamente no tiene nada que ver contigo y Scott.-dijo Allison.-Mira, lo nuestro tenía el tiempo contado, ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que no quise darme cuenta antes, pero desde el momento en que tú llegaste a su vida, fue obvio que las cosas cambiaron.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.-dijo EJ.-Si no me hubieran expulsado de la escuela, no hubiera venido y tú y Scott estarían juntos.

-Quizá, quizá no.-dijo Allison.-Tú sabes su historia, y estoy bastante seguro de que no soy la persona correcta para ayudarle a seguir adelante, esa eres tú.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo EJ.-Empezó a salir contigo, si yo no hubiera venido…

-Si no hubieras venido, tarde o temprano lo nuestro había terminado.-dijo Allison.-No te culpes, ¿de acuerdo? Lo nuestro no estaba destinado, en cuanto a lo de ustedes, ya lo veremos, déjalo que fluya y no lo arruines.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo voy a arruinar?-pregunto EJ.-Quizá lo arruine Scott.

-¿Voy a arruinar que?-pregunto el aludido desde la puerta.

-Eso fue rápido.-dijo EJ mirando al moreno.

-Tu mensaje decía que era urgente.-dijo Scott.

-Claro.-dijo EJ.-No pensé que lo tomaras tan en serio.

-Bueno, lo hice.-dijo Scott.- ¿Qué voy a arruinar?

-No estoy segura.-dijo EJ.

-Sí, no lo estamos.-dijo Allison tomando sus cosas.-Los voy a dejar, y me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Corre.-dijo EJ.-Habrá que ver si llegas temprano a la repartición de valentía.

-Adiós.-dijo Allison negando con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-pregunto EJ mirando a su hermana cerrar la puerta tras ella.-Es una cobarde.

-Me parece que solo quiere darnos privacidad.-dijo Scott.-Para que puedas decirme lo que voy a arruinar.

-No vas a arruinar nada.-dijo ella.-Fue solo una expresión.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.- ¿Cuál era la emergencia?

-¿Emergencia?-pregunto ella.

-Tu mensaje.-dijo Scott.-Dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo, que era urgente.

-Sí, lo siento por eso.-dijo EJ.-Eso fue totalmente de Allison, no yo.

-El mensaje venia de tu teléfono.-dijo él.

-Y del teléfono de tu mamá salió el mensaje que le enviaron a Allison la noche que Peter nos atacó.-dijo EJ.-Nada es lo que parece.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo él.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bien, te lo explicare, ayer paso algo que no te comente.-dijo EJ.- ¿Recuerdas que mis padres nos querían ver a Allison y a mí? ¿Por eso nos fuimos tras el ataque de Jackson? Bueno, capturaron un alfa, y él dijo algo que me hizo entrar en modo defensa, estaba por sufrir un ataque de pánico, así que corrí.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto él.

-No es importante.-dijo ella.-Lo importante aquí, es que hui, y papá llevo a Allison a lo que supongo fue la morgue y le dio una nueva lección de entrenamiento que estaba destinada para ambas.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Supongo que hablaron sobre el Kamina.-dijo ella.-Y ahora saben, quien es el Kamina.

-¿Le dijeron?-pregunto él.

-Allison le dijo.-dijo ella.-Ella me culpa a mí, pero fue su boca la que pronuncio el nombre.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.-Eso está bien.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿No estás enojado?

-Mira, no me agrada la idea de que tu padre y los cazadores sepan el nombre y que es.-dijo él.-Pero debo afrontar el hecho de que no podremos vencerlo solos, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Fantástico.-dijo ella.-Simplemente fantástico.

-¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?-pregunto Scott.

-De nuevo, Allison envió el mensaje.-dijo EJ.-Ella no quería decírtelo, supongo que pensó que te molestarías.

-¿Y te envió a ti en su lugar?-pregunto él.- ¿Para qué me molestara conmigo?

-Más bien creo que esperaba que no te enojaras conmigo.-dijo ella.-Supongo que espera que tenga algún especie de protección.

-¿Y qué pasa si no la tuvieras?-pregunto él.

-¿La tengo?-pregunto ella.

Scott asintió antes de tomarla del rostro con las manos y besarla como si fuera lo único que le importara, cómo si horas antes no hubieran hecho lo mismo. La necesidad de ambos por tocarse, por comprobar que estaban juntos era demasiada, y aunque deberían tener preguntas sobre eso y asustarse por lo que sucedía, no lo veían como una amenaza o un problema, era algo que ambos disfrutaban y que definitivamente no querían que cambiara.

Una pena que otras personas no pensaran lo mismo.

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, espero que lo que escriba cumpla con sus expectativas; y agradezco a un más a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **¿Alguna cosa que quieran decir o preguntar?**

 **Saludos**

 **Danny-Bella**


End file.
